


Die Schattenprinzessin

by Hermia99



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 175,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia99/pseuds/Hermia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Baby von Persephone und ihrem Mann wird entführt. Auftraggeberin ist ausgerechnet ihre Mutter Demeter, die dafür sorgt, dass ihr Schwiegersohn seine Tochter lange Zeit nicht findet. Die unschuldige Sophia muss somit den Zwist zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter ausbaden, ohne dass ihr Vater sie davor schützen kann. Wenigstens taucht hin und wieder Seraph auf, um das Mädchen vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. Demeter jedoch, die die Rache ihres Schwiegersohnes fürchtet, versteckt sich in einer neuen körperlichen Hülle und gibt vor, den Menschen helfen zu wollen. Aber es kommt der Tag, da Vater und Tochter sich begegnen werden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser,
> 
> in der folgenden Story spielen nicht Neo und Co. die Hauptrollen, sondern andere Charaktere des Films. Nicht wundern, wenn dabei Namen und Figuren aus der griechischen Mythologie auftauchen. Da, wo es eine Persephone gibt, gibt es auch einen Hades (=Aides) und ein paar andere ihrer Gefährten.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Ein frohes Neujahr wünscht euch  
> Hermia

**~ Die Schattenprinzessin ~**

 

***

_Die am meisten Zwietracht säen sind jene, die am lautesten nach Frieden schreien!_

_~ Thomas S. Lutter ~_

***

 

**1\. Kapitel**

 

_Familienzwistigkeiten, insbesondere zwischen Mutter und Tochter, können oft der Auslöser für den völligen Bruch von einst innigen Beziehungen sein; besonders tragisch wird es dann, wenn ein unschuldiges Kind darin verwickelt wird und die Folgen tragen muss._

***

Es waren bereits drei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang vergangen und ein kühler Wind strich durch den Hain. Doch das schien der älteren, weißhaarigen Frau, die dort auf einer Bank saß, nichts auszumachen. Sie schien auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten, denn sie blickte sich immer wieder in alle Richtungen um und schaute auch des Öfteren zum Himmel hinauf. Als sie endlich etwas dort oben auszumachen glaubte, erhob sie sich und blieb stehen, bis das geflügelte Wesen, das zu ihr herabschwebte, mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden vor ihr landete.

"Es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen, Demeter", sagte das engelhafte Geschöpf, das in einen dunkelblauen Mantel gekleidet war. "Ich habe das Kind bei mir und es schläft tief und fest."

"Hat dich niemand bemerkt, als du es mit dir forttrugst?", fragte die weißhaarige Frau.

"Nein, gewiss nicht. Ich gaukelte dem Kindermädchen vor, dass die Kleine immer noch in ihrem Bettchen liegt und schläft. Und bis Herr Aides mit der Frau Gemahlin von der Feier heimkehrt, wird es sicherlich noch ein paar Stunden dauern."

"Gut, die Zeit dürfte reichen, um das Baby von hier fortzubringen."

"Aber wohin? Es gibt doch keinen Ort, wo Herr Aides seine Tochter nicht auffinden würde. Besitzt er nicht die Schlüssel zu jedem Platz auf der Welt?"

"Nun, es gibt einen Schlüssel, den er nicht besitzt!", erklärte Demeter lächelnd und öffnete eine Hand, auf der ein kleiner, silberner Schlüssel lag. "Hephaistos schmiedete ihn mir, als ich ihn herausforderte, dass nicht einmal er das Zeitportal zu öffnen vermag. Und heute Nacht ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um herauszufinden, ob dieser Schlüssel tatsächlich das Zeitportal aufschließt."

"Ein Zeitportal?", fragte das engelhafte Geschöpf überrascht. "Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass so etwas existiert."

"Ein Zufall führte mich hin... ein Zufall, als ich überall nach meiner Tochter suchte. Ich kam an einen kalten Ort dieser Welt, wo sich ein seltsames Lichtspiel ereignete. [1] Und an einem besonders magnetischen Punkt bemerkte ich ein Flirren. Als ich näher heranging und meine Hand nur einen winzigen Moment lang in die starken Schwingungswellen hielt, die von dem besonderen Magnetpunkt ausgingen, öffnete sich mein inneres Auge und ich sah viele Bilder verschiedener historischer Epochen, die vor uns liegen. Auf dem Boden des Magnetpunktes befindet sich eine Tür mit einem Schloss - und dieser kleine Schlüssel wird es uns ermöglichen, in eine andere Zeit zu fliehen."

Die Augen des engelhaften Geschöpfes weiteten sich.

"Ihr hattet mir nie gesagt, dass wir uns auf ein so riskantes Unternehmen einlassen würden", wandte es ein, alles anderes als begeistert.

"Uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als so rasch wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden", erklärte Demeter entschlossen. "Mein Schwiegersohn errät gewiss gleich, dass du ihn verraten hast, Seraph. Und ich gedenke nicht länger an einem Ort zu verweilen, wo man mich demütigte."

"Reagiert ihr nicht ein bisschen zu heftig darauf, dass Eure Tochter entgegen Eurem Wunsch die Frau von Herrn Aides wurde?"

"Ich hatte ihr den Umgang mit diesem Kerl verboten, aber Persephone musste ja mit ihm durchbrennen."

"Die beiden scheinen sehr glücklich miteinander zu sein und ihr Kind war überaus erwünscht", widersprach Seraph unsicher. "Der Herr ist ganz vernarrt in seine Tochter."

"Dieses Kind ist ein Geschöpf der Unterwelt", entgegnete Demeter hart. "Und wenn wir sie der Erziehung ihres Vaters überlassen, wird großes Unheil über die Welt kommen. Möchtest du dafür verantwortlich sein?!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, Herrin, aber von Sophia scheint keinerlei Gefahr auszugehen."

"Ich habe in einer Vision gesehen, wie gefährlich sie werden kann, Seraph! Sie darf auf keinen Fall bei ihren Eltern bleiben!"

"Was habt Ihr mit dem Baby vor, Demeter?"

"Wir müssen es an einen Ort bringen, wo Aides es niemals vermutet. Ich muss dieses Kind vor seinem eigenen Vater schützen, um es selbst und uns vor Unheil zu bewahren."

"Seid Ihr sicher, dass wir das Richtige tun, Herrin?"

"Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und nun komm!"

#[]#

=~=~=

Sophia wusste kaum noch, was Familie wirklich bedeutete. Es war einfach zu lange her, seit sie bei ihren griechischen Adoptiveltern gelebt hatte, die immer sehr liebevoll zu ihr gewesen waren. Und wenn nicht jenes Unglück vor zehn Jahren geschehen wäre, dann hätte sie sich sicherlich damit abgefunden, nicht zu wissen, wo ihre Wurzeln lagen.

Niemand wusste, woher Sophia kam oder wer ihre leiblichen Eltern waren. Alles, was man dem Mädchen erzählte, war, dass sie in die Babyklappe eines Krankenhauses gelegt wurde, zusammen mit einer kurzen, schriftlichen Nachricht, dass ihr Name 'Sophia' lautete. Nachdem die Ärzte sie untersucht hatten und feststellten, dass ihr nichts fehlte, übergab man sie in die staatliche Fürsorge eines Waisenhauses. Und ein paar Wochen später, als man trotz intensiver Suche keinen Hinweis auf Sophia's Eltern fand, wurde das Kind zur Adoption freigegeben. Man ging davon aus, dass Sophia's Mutter möglicherweise ein Teenager war, der so verzweifelt gewesen sei, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg wusste, als das Baby fortzugeben.

Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis das griechische Ehepaar Marina und Alexandros Karadimas sie adoptierte und ihr ihren Familiennamen gab. Sophia lebte drei Jahre lang bei ihnen und betrachtete sie als ihre wirklichen Eltern. Sie wurde geliebt, verwöhnt und man beschäftigte sich viel mit ihr. Das kleine Mädchen lernte Griechisch und Deutsch und wurde allmählich darauf vorbereitet, in den Kindergarten zu gehen. Alles war sehr harmonisch und die kleine Sophia sehr glücklich.

Doch dann brach eines Nachts ein Feuer in dem Mietshaus aus, in dem die Familie Karadimas lebte, und da es überraschend kam, konnte die Feuerwehr nicht rechtzeitig da sein, um alle Bewohner aus dem brennenden Gebäude zu retten. Sophia wurde von ihrer Adoptivmutter aus dem Bettchen gerissen und sofort einem Mann in die Arme gedrückt, der gerade die Wohnung der griechischen Familie betrat, um ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen. Wie ihr Retter dann später zu Protokoll gab, eilte Marina Karadiou [2] zurück in das Schlafzimmer, um ihrem Mann zu helfen, und wurde dabei von einem herabstürzenden Holzbalken erschlagen. Man versuchte zwar später nochmals, Marina und ihren Mann aus den Flammen zu holen, aber es war zu spät.

Sophia verstand all das überhaupt nicht und weinte nach ihren Eltern. Sie weinte immer noch, als man sie in ein Heim brachte und den Behörden mitteilte, dass die Adoptiveltern des Kindes bei dem Brand ums Leben kamen. Niemand war imstande, das kleine Mädchen zu beruhigen, das ständig nach seinen Eltern rief. Man musste ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichen, damit es überhaupt schlief.

Aber dieser Schicksalsschlag hatte sich tief in Sophia's Seele eingegraben und sie weinte eine lange Zeit nachts immer nach den Eltern, weil sie nicht verstand, dass diese niemals wiederkehren würden. Das Jugendamt erlaubte auch keinem der Erzieherinnen, mit Sophia an dem Gottesdienst zum Gedenken an die verbrannten Menschen des Mietshauses teilzunehmen und begründete dies damit, das Kind nicht noch mehr zu belasten. Ansonsten machte sich das Jugendamt aber keine weiteren Gedanken um Sophia und wie es ihr ging. Nur einige der Betreuer versuchten, sie zu trösten und mit ihr über das Geschehene zu sprechen, aber das Kind verschloss sich noch mehr und es war schwierig, an es heranzukommen. Sophia bereitete ansonsten aber keinerlei Probleme, war ein ruhiges, ernstes Kind und fiel nicht besonders auf. Man ließ sie zufrieden und sie verarbeitete das Geschehene mit Hilfe von Knetmasse oder im Malen von Bildern.

Als Sophia älter wurde und zur Schule kam, begann sie sehr viel zu lesen und flüchtete sich aus der Realität in eine Welt aus Wissenschaft, Kunst oder fiktionalen Geschichten. Aufgrund dessen und weil sie ein verschlossenes Wesen besaß, hatte sie auch keine wirklichen Freunde, weder im Heim noch in der Schule. Sie wurde von den Mitschülern zwar manchmal als 'Streberin' bezeichnet, weil sie fleißig lernte, aber das war auch schon alles, womit man sie ärgerte. Die anderen fanden sie zwar nett und hübsch, aber auch sehr langweilig. Sophia war das überaus recht, denn sie liebte es, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

=~=~=

***

_Seraph beobachtete entsetzt, wie das Haus, in dem das Mädchen, das er im Auftrag Demeter's vor drei Jahren aus ihrer Wiege entführt hatte, unter der Obhut ihrer neuen Eltern lebte, in Flammen aufging. Er verlor keine Zeit, um in die nächste Telefonzelle zu eilen und die Feuerwehr zu informieren. Danach eilte er zu dem Haus hin und hechtete die Treppen hinauf, schrie dabei so laut, dass es durch den ganzen Flur hallte: "Feuer! Feuer! Alles raus aus den Betten!"_

_Ohne einen Gedanken an etwas anderes als die Rettung Sophia's und ihrer Eltern zu verschwenden, trat er gewaltsam die Tür zur Wohnung der Karadimas' ein. Er spürte bereits, dass Alexandros mit dem Leben rang und Marina mit letzter Kraft das Kind aus dem Zimmer trug. Sie sah ihn und rannte auf ihn zu._

_"Bitte! Retten Sie mein Kind!", schrie Marina und drückte ihm das brüllende Mädchen in die Arme. "_

_Kommen Sie mit mir, Frau Karadiou, wir können es zusammen nach draußen schaffen!", rief Seraph zurück und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Doch Marina wandte sich von ihm ab und rannte ins Schlafzimmer, in dem sich noch ihr Mann befand._

_"Ich hole Alexandros! Bringen Sie Sophia hier heraus, um Gottes Willen!" Seraph wollte sie einfach zwingen, mit ihm zu kommen, und trat schon entschlossen auf Marina zu, als unvermittelt ein Holzbalken sich von der Decke löste und auf dem Kopf von Sophia's neuer Mutter landete. Sie fiel getroffen zu Boden und war sofort tot. Auch Alexandros hatte aufgegeben, wie Seraph genau spürte. Es galt jetzt nur noch, Sophia in Sicherheit zu bringen, die herzzerreißend weinte. Rasch verbarg er das Mädchen unter seinem dichten Gewand, damit ihr nichts passierte, und machte sich auf dem Weg hinunter. In all der Aufregung bemerkte niemand, dass er kaum einen Wimpernschlag brauchte, um hinunterzuschweben. Zwar besaß er keine Flügel mehr, aber er war immer noch in der Lage, durch die Luft zu schweben, wenn auch nicht mehr so hoch und so weit wie früher._

_"Babbas, Mama", schrie das Kind in seinen Armen weinend und wand sich. "Ruhig, Sophia, ist ja schon gut", murmelte er, doch das Mädchen schien ihn nicht zu beachten, sondern weinte immer noch nach den Eltern. Er seufzte und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während er mit ihr nach draußen lief, weit weg von dem brennenden Haus. Inzwischen war auch die Feuerwehr eingetroffen und holte noch mehr Menschen aus dem Gebäude, während ein anderer Trupp damit beschäftigt war, die Löscharbeiten vorzubereiten._

_Dies war wieder einmal einer jener Momente, wo er es bereute, auf Demeter gehört und in ihrem Auftrag ihr Enkelkind entführt zu haben. Eigentlich hatte ihm Persephone's Mutter kurz vor ihrem Eintritt in das Zeitportal befohlen, Sophia im 19. Jahrhundert in einem Armenhaus im Norden Großbritanniens auszusetzen. Zunächst hatte er diesen Befehl auch befolgt, aber als er dann sah, wie man damals die ausgesetzten Kinder behandelte, holte er Sophia gleich in der nächsten Nacht aus dieser grässlichen Einrichtung, in der man elternlosen Säuglinge kaum etwas zu essen gab und in der ein Kind, sobald es laufen konnte, zu Hausarbeiten herangezogen wurde. Falls eines der Waisen überhaupt die Pubertät erreichte, blühte ihm schwere Arbeit in einer der Fabriken. So etwas wollte er der Tochter seines früheren Herrn nicht zumuten. Die Kleine hatte es einfach nicht verdient, egal, ob Demeter sie für einen gefährlichen Sprössling seines früheren Herrn hielt oder nicht._

_Auch jetzt, als er die Kleine im Arm hielt, spürte er nicht das geringste Unheil von ihr ausgehen. Sie schien ihm ein ganz normales Mädchen zu sein, geschockt und voller Angst, das nach seinen Eltern schrie._

_Einen Moment lang spielte Seraph mit dem Gedanken, Sophia einfach zu seinem früheren Herrn zurückzubringen und die Strafe für seinen Verrat an Aides auf sich zu nehmen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was Demeter ihm prophezeit hatte: Unter dem Einfluss ihres Vaters würde Sophia zu einer großen Gefahr für sich und andere werden. Dass Herr Aides mittlerweile zu einem der mächtigsten Männer dieser Welt zählte, was viele Ausgestoßene zu ihm trieb, die seine Hilfe erbaten und diese auch im Tausch gegen etwas erhielten, schien die Aussage von Demeter nur zu bestätigen. Vom Hörensagen wusste er auch, dass 'der Merowinger' , wie man seinen früheren Herrn nun betitelte, immer noch zornig auf ihn war, weil er ihm sein Kind gestohlen hatte. Darum achtete Seraph peinlich genau darauf, Herrn Aides nicht in die Finger zu fallen. Der Herr der Unterwelt konnte überaus grausam in seinem Zorn sein. Er war schon immer ein harter Mann gewesen, der sich dafür rächte, wenn man ihn betrog. Die Strafen überstiegen bei weitem die schrecklichsten Phantasien eines Sadisten. Nein, Demeter hatte sicherlich recht, wenn sie davor warnte, Sophia bei ihrem Vater aufwachsen zu lassen._

_Voller Mitleid strich Seraph über den Rücken des weinenden, kleinen Mädchens, das sich einfach nicht beruhigen wollte._

_"Es tut mir leid, Sophia", murmelte er traurig. "Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen."_

_Er sah zu dem brennenden Gebäude und bedauerte zutiefst, dass die neuen Eltern seines kleinen Schützlings ums Leben gekommen waren. Nun musste Sophia erneut ins Waisenhaus zurück und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich bald wieder ein nettes Ehepaar bereit erklären würde, sie zu sich zu nehmen..._

***

=~=~=

 

Die mittlerweile fünfzehnjährige Sophia saß auf der breiten Fensterbank ihres Zimmers, das sie sich mit zwei anderen Mädchen teilte, und las gerade in einem Buch, als die Heimleiterin ins Zimmer trat, Sophia's Zimmergenossinnen kurz zunickte und entschlossen auf das lesende Mädchen zuging.

"Sophia, ich habe sehr gute Neuigkeiten für dich", verkündete sie in einem freudigen Ton, als sie vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

Die Angesprochene schaute überrascht auf.

"Gute Neuigkeiten?"

"Oh ja, stell dir vor: Du wirst zu einer Familie kommen. Einem Ehepaar, das letztes Jahr bereits eine Pflegetochter bei sich aufgenommen hat."

"Was wollen sie dann noch mit mir?", fragte das Mädchen, das bei dieser Mitteilung ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich.

"Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob sie gute Erfahrungen mit ihrer ersten Pflegetochter gemacht hätten", antwortete die Heimleiterin aufmunternd. "Und jetzt wollen sie eben noch einem anderen Waisenkind ein Zuhause geben."

"So wie man einem herrenlosen Hund oder einer herrenlosen Katze ein Zuhause gibt?", erkundigte sich Sophia spöttisch und verzog ihre Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.

"Also bitte, warum sprichst du so? Was ist denn das für ein Vergleich?!"

Die Erzieherin war offensichtlich sehr irritiert.

"Was denn? Stimmt es etwa nicht, dass man mich ausgesetzt hat... in einem Krankenhaus?", entgegnete Sophia heftig. "Und jetzt soll ich wohl noch dankbar sein, wenn sich irgendwelche Leute dazu bereit erklären, mich bei sich aufzunehmen?"

"Bitte, Sophia, du bist doch schon einmal bei einer Familie gewesen."

"Ja, aber sie haben mich als ihr eigenes Kind angenommen, nicht nur als Pflegekind. Das ist etwas ganz anderes! Und außerdem war ich da noch ein Baby und ich hätte Mama und Babbas immer als meine wahren Eltern angesehen, wenn mich meine wirklichen Eltern schon nicht haben wollten."

"Aber, Sophia, du kennst doch die Gründe nicht, warum man dich in die Babyklappe legte. Vielleicht waren deine Eltern, deine Mutter sehr verzweifelt, vielleicht konnten sie dich nicht ernähren und haben es nur gut gemeint, wollten, dass man sich anständig um dich kümmert."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dieses Gewäsch nicht mehr hören! Wenn Eltern ihr Kind lieben, schieben sie es nicht einfach ab! Es gibt immer eine Lösung!"

"Schluss jetzt, Sophia! Pack deine Sachen zusammen. In einer Stunde kommt Herr Wolff, um dich abzuholen. Ich erwarte von dir dann, dass du dich ihm gegenüber benimmst."

Sophia verzog missmutig das Gesicht, während die Heimleiterin sich von ihr abwandte und den Raum verließ. Sobald die Mädchen wieder allein waren, erhob sich Anna vom Bett und kam auf Sophia zu.

"Hey, das sind doch gute Nachrichten!", meinte sie. "Sei froh, dass du aus dieser Bude hier herauskommst."

"In dieser Bude habe ich immerhin meine Ruhe gehabt", entgegnete Sophia, schlug verärgert ihr Buch zu und stand von der Fensterbank auf. "Und jetzt soll ich zu irgendwelchen fremden Leuten kommen, die ich nicht kenne. Warum sollte ich da froh sein? Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht nett. Und warum haben sie das andere Mädchen, das sie seit einem Jahr in Pflege haben, nicht adoptiert? Warum wollen sie jetzt ein zweites Mädchen bei sich aufnehmen? Da stimmt doch was nicht!"

"Du bist viel zu misstrauisch, Sophia", erwiderte Anna. "Weißt du denn nicht, dass die Behörden viele Probleme machen, wenn es darum geht, ein Kind zu adoptieren?"

"Ja, bei Babys mag das so sein, aber bei Jugendlichen stellen sie sich nicht so an. Die sind doch froh, wenn sie uns los sind", bemerkte Sophia trocken und ging an den Teil des Schrankes, in dem sich ihre Sachen befanden.

"Da scheint ja jemand großes Vertrauen in unser Jugendamt zu besitzen", mischte sich nun auch Sandra ein, die bisher an ihren Hausaufgaben gesessen hatte. "Aber wenn du nicht von hier fort willst, dann gehe ich jetzt gleich zu der Meyer und sage ich, dass ich an deiner Stelle zu diesen Pflegeeltern will. Ich würde sonst etwas darum geben, um von hier wegzukommen!"

"Dann geh'!", forderte Sophia ihre Zimmergenossin auf und sah sie herausfordernd an. "Los! Verlier' bloß keine Zeit, um es Frau Meyer vorzuschlagen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir tauschen."

Sandra starrte sie fassungslos an, dann drehte sie sich weg und beugte sich wieder über ihre Hausaufgaben, dabei "...dumme Schnepfe..." vor sich hinmurmelnd.

Mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln wandte sich Sophia wieder dem Schrank zu, holte einen Koffer dort hervor und begann, ihre wenigen Kleidungsstücke zu packen.

"Kann ich dir helfen?", bot Anna an.

"Nein, danke! Ich komm schon allein zurecht", erwiderte Sophia. "Und vielleicht bleibe ich auch gar nicht lange weg."

"Ich kann eigentlich nicht verstehen, warum du hierbleiben willst", meinte Anna.

"Nun, bisher hat die Heimleitung mir keine Steine in den Weg gelegt, was meine schulische Ausbildung betrifft. Sie haben mir sogar erlaubt, vom ersten Schuljahr an nachmittags den griechischen Unterricht zu besuchen, um das Schreiben und Lesen der Sprache meiner Heimat zu erlernen. Wer weiß, ob diese neuen Pflegeeltern damit einverstanden sein werden?"

"Du weißt gar nicht, woher du kommst", giftete Sandra sie von ihrem Schreibtisch aus an. "Nur weil du als Baby von einem griechischen Ehepaar adoptiert worden bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du eine Griechin bist. Du bist eigentlich ein Niemand."

"Möglich", gab Sophia unbeeindruckt zurück. "Und genau deshalb besitze ich die Freiheit, mir die Herkunftskultur zu wählen, die mir gefällt - und das ist nun einmal die griechische. Meine Eltern waren immer sehr gut zu mir, sie haben mich geliebt."

"Ist zwölf Jahre her, nicht? Und du trauerst immer noch einer Vergangenheit nach, die lange vorbei ist", entgegnete Sandra. "Wach auf, Sophia, hier ist die Wirklichkeit! Diese Griechen, die dich adoptiert hatten, waren nicht deine wirklichen Eltern - weiß du, du solltest aufhören, dich in die Phantasiewelt deiner Romane zu flüchten! Sie werden dir nicht helfen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

"Jetzt lass sie endlich in Ruhe, Sandra", sagte Anna. "Warum soll Sophia denn nicht an sie denken, wenn sie so gut zu ihr waren? Du bist ja nur neidisch, dass dich niemand adoptiert hat."

"Lass gut sein, Anna", ermahnte Sophia sie in ruhigem Ton. "Vielleicht hat Sandra ja recht und ich verliere mich wirklich viel zu sehr in meinen Sehnsüchten nach einer heilen Welt. Aber anders... nein, anders hätte ich das Leben nach dem Tod meiner Eltern nicht ertragen können. Doch jetzt bin ich viel älter und sollte vernünftiger sein."

Sie blickte ihre beiden Mitbewohnerinnen an und in ihre Augen trat ein Ausdruck von Trauer.

"Es war ganz okay mit euch", sagte sie dann. "Wenn wir auch nicht die besten Freundinnen waren, so haben wir uns doch gegenseitig in Ruhe gelassen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich jetzt gehe. Ich glaube, ich werde euch tatsächlich vermissen."

"Hört, hört", spottete Sandra und grinste.

"Lass das!", fuhr Anna sie an. "Sophia hat uns wenigstens nie verpetzt."

Dann wandte sie sich an Sophia: "Schade, dass du uns jetzt verlassen musst. Wer weiß, wen wir jetzt ins Zimmer kriegen. Aber ich gönne es dir, hier herauszukommen und wünsch dir alles Gute."

"Danke, ich glaube, ich kann das gut gebrauchen."

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[1] Polarlicht  
[2] Im Griechischen gibt es bei Familiennamen eine männliche und eine weibliche Form. Der Mann heißt Karadimas, während die Frau Karadiou heißt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Kapitel**

"Ah, es geht doch nichts über einen guten Schluck Samos", seufzte Hephaistos und lehnte sich entspannt in dem bequemen Barocksofa zurück. "Nach all der Aufregung ist das eine richtige Wohltat."

"Mir wird dieses Spielchen allmählich langweilig", meinte Aides, der vor den offenen Fenstern zur Terrasse stand und die Aussicht über die Gebirgslandschaft genoss. "Dir nicht auch?"

"Ach, egal, jetzt herrscht erst mal Frieden zwischen Menschen und Maschinen", erwiderte Hephaistos.

"Wer weiß, wie lange er diesmal anhält", spottete der Herr der Unterwelt. "Bist du es nicht leid, immer die Figur des 'Schlüsselmachers' spielen zu müssen, noch dazu in einer derart lächerlich Hülle? Zeus könnte sich ruhig mal etwas Neues ausdenken."

"Seit zwei Perioden sieht es ganz so aus, als ob er dies lieber der Wahrsagerin überlässt", seufzte sein Gesprächspartner und trank einen Schluck Rotwein aus seinem Glas. "Und sie gibt dem Menschenretter die Aufgaben auf."

"Offensichtlich hängt Zeus sein Spielchen selbst längst zum Hals raus, sonst hätte er diese unerträgliche Figur nicht konstruiert. Ein überaus dreistes Programm, das mir diesen dämlichen Spitznamen 'Merowinger' verlieh und ihn auch an seine Anhänger und Bewunderer weitergab, so dass er mir jetzt ewig anhaften wird. Außerdem war es ziemlich impertinent von der Wahrsagerin, mich in meinem eigenen Refugium durch den sogenannten Retter der Menschheit angreifen zu lassen. Was glaubt dieses unverschämte Programm eigentlich, mit wem sie es bei mir zu tun hat?!"

"Möglicherweise war dies von Zeus so beabsichtigt, um das Spiel interessanter zu gestalten."

"Wenn mein kleiner Bruder nicht aufpasst, werde ich mit seinem sogenannten Orakel das nächste Mal etwas weit Schlimmeres anstellen, als den Code für die äußerliche Hülle der doppelzüngigen Matrone zu deaktivieren. Zu schade, dass sie danach einen Weg fand, um sich in einer anderen Gestalt erneut zu materialisieren."

"Vergiss doch diesen ganzen Mist für's Erste, Aides. Wir werden eine sehr lange Zeit Ruhe haben, bis sich irgendjemand wieder berufen fühlt, einen Retter für die Menschheit zu suchen."

Hephaistos ließ seinen Kopf auf die Rücklehne des Sofas gleiten und räkelte sich genüsslich, so dass er noch mehr Platz auf der Couch einnahm.

"Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass der ganze Spuk erst einmal vorbei ist", erklärte der Schmied, wobei er wieder etwas aus seinem Glas trank und sein Blick dabei auf die Uhr fiel. "Ist schon später Nachmittag. Wird Zeit, dass ich nach Hause gehe, bevor meine Frau Gemahlin mir erneut auf der Nase herumtanzt."

"Mir ist ohnehin schleierhaft, warum ihr beide geheiratet habt", brummte Aides. "Ihr passt gar nicht zusammen."

"Zeus' Wille geschehe", gab Hephaistos daraufhin ironisch zurück. "Er meinte, dass Gegensätze sich wunderbar ergänzen würden."

"Und? Teilst du seine Ansicht?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht! Mir geht Aphrodite ziemlich auf die Nerven! Ich war ganz zufrieden mit den Androidenpüppchen, die ich mir selbst gebastelt habe und die so programmiert sind, dass sie mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen."

Hephaistos seufzte, setzte sich wieder gerade hin und stellte sein Glas, in dem noch ein winziger Schluck des süßen Samos-Weines schwamm, auf den Marmortisch vor sich ab.

"Meine Gattin hintergeht mich ständig. Es ist zum Kotzen, Aides, glaub mir! Ich beneide dich wirklich darum, dass du eine Frau hast, die dich liebt. Und sie ist immer noch sehr, sehr schön."

"Ja, das ist sie", gab Aides zu und ließ den Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Landschaft vor sich gleiten. Der Schmied bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Augen des Herrn der Unterwelt vor Trauer verdunkelten.

Hephaistos erhob sich, streckte sich noch einmal nach allen Seiten aus und meinte: "Die Verfolgungsjagd war dieses Mal war schlimmer als sonst. Könntest du Castor und Pollux [1] mal eindringlich ermahnen, mich beim nächsten Mal nicht allzu sehr in die Mangel zu nehmen? Ich glaube, Pollux hat mir das Kreuz ein wenig verrenkt, als er mir im Auto den Kopf zurückriss und das Messer an die Kehle hielt."

"Es lag gewiss nicht in seiner Absicht", antwortete Aides und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Aber bei so einer schnellen Jagd ist es nicht immer möglich, Rücksicht zu nehmen. Dieses Rebellentrio hat den Zwillingen diesmal auch sehr zu schaffen gemacht. Ich hab sie zur Erholung für vierzehn Tage nach Kreta geschickt. Im Moment werden sie ja nicht gebraucht."

"Vielleicht solltest du auch mal eine Auszeit nehmen und mit Persephone irgendwo hinfahren, wo ihr zwei Mal allein für euch seid. Das täte euch sicherlich gut."

"Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, aber meine Frau hegt nicht den geringsten Wunsch, mit mir irgendwo allein zu sein. Da hat meine Schwiegermutter wirklich großartige Arbeit geleistet. Wenn ich sie jemals in die Finger bekomme, kann sie was erleben!"

"Du glaubst also immer noch, dass Demeter etwas mit der Entführung eures Babys zu tun hat, Aides?"

"Davon bin ich felsenfest überzeugt. Als Sophia verschwand, war auf einmal auch Demeter wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und Seraph ebenfalls. Verflucht sei der Tag, als ich diesem Verräter mein Kind anvertraute!"

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er euer Baby entführte. Er konnte doch keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun", bemerkte Hephaistos.

"Ja, das haben meine Frau und ich auch gedacht - und es erwies sich als Irrtum!", knurrte Aides ärgerlich. "Es ist wirklich zu schade, dass der Seraph-Androide, den Zeus als Beschützer für die Wahrsagerin und Helfershelfer der Rebellen konstruierte, nicht wirklich jener Verräter ist. Wenn ich dieses Mistvieh jemals erwische, rupfe ich ihm jede Feder seiner Flügeln einzeln aus! Nur durch seine Hilfe konnte Demeter meine Tochter in die Hände bekommen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sie ermordet hat."

"Ich kann das eigentlich nicht glauben", meinte Hephaistos. "Demeter war stets eine sehr liebevolle Mutter für Persephone und sie hegte große Zuneigung zu den Menschen, die sie verehrten. Sie tat alles, um ihre Anhänger zu schützen; und sie mochte Kinder immer besonders gern. Warum also sollte sie euer Baby, ihr eigenes Enkelkind, denn umbringen, Aides?"

"Weil sie mich hasst und weil sie Persephone dafür bestrafen wollte, dass sie meine Frau wurde!"

Mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht drehte sich Aides vom Fenster weg und warf sein leeres Glas voller Wucht an die Wand, wo es zersprang und sich scherbenweise auf dem Boden verteilte.

"Diese dumme, alte Vettel! Als ob ich die Personifikation des Bösen sei! Aber das bin ich nicht! Wer Hilfe von mir erbittet, muss nun einmal einen bestimmten Preis dafür bezahlen - nicht mehr und nicht weniger! Das ist ein faires Geschäft! Außer ihr hat auch niemand je etwas daran auszusetzen gehabt. Meine Forderungen entsprechen immer den Möglichkeiten des Bittstellers!"

"Na ja, sie wollte eben ihre Tochter nicht verlieren."

"Das hätte sie nicht! Ich habe genug Platz in meinem Palast, um auch meine Schwiegermutter aufzunehmen. Sie hätte ihre eigenen Gemächer bei mir haben können, hätte niemals allein sein müssen. Wenn sie nicht so eine verbiesterte, alte Schachtel wäre, würde sie jetzt in meinem Wohnzimmer im Kreise einer Enkelschar sitzen, denen sie Märchen erzählt. Aber all das wollte sie ja nicht, sondern hat es vorgezogen, mir mein einziges Kind rauben zu lassen und zu ermorden! Erzähl' mir also nichts von Demeter's angeblicher Mutterliebe und Güte! Sie ist eine bigotte, hasserfüllte, alte und verbitterte Frau, die ihre schöne Tochter für immer dazu zwingen wollte, bei ihr zu bleiben. An ihrer Seite wäre Persephone zu einer alten Jungfer verblüht, ohne jemals erfahren zu haben, was Liebe und Leidenschaft vermögen. Doch ihre eigene Mutter missgönnte ihr dieses Glück, das sie bei mir fand! Mir fehlen die Worte, um meinem Hass auf meine Schwiegermutter angemessen Ausdruck zu verleihen!"

Hephaistos bedachte Aides mit einem mitfühlenden Blick und fragte nach einer Weile zaghaft: "Weiß Persephone, welchen Verdacht du gegen ihre Mutter hegst?"

"Nein, ich habe ihr nichts davon gesagt. Dass man uns Sophia raubte, zerriss ihr schon genügend das Herz. Und ich kann ihr nicht verdenken, dass sie mir deshalb Vorwürfe macht."

Aides senkte seinen Blick zu Boden und murmelte: "Ich mache mir ja selbst die größten Vorwürfe. Warum nur habe ich Seraph vertraut? Warum habe ich meine kleine Prinzessin nicht besser geschützt?"

"Niemand konnte ahnen, was passieren würde, Aides", versuchte Hephaistos ihn zu trösten.

"Papperlapapp!", grummelte der Herr der Unterwelt. "Ich hätte meine Tochter eben von noch mehr Wächtern außer ihrer Kinderfrau und Seraph beschützen lassen müssen! Aber ich habe es nicht getan und genau das nimmt mir meine Frau übel!"

"Aber Persephone muss doch einsehen, dass..."

"Persephone sieht gar nichts ein!", schnitt ihm Aides das Wort im Munde ab. "Als ich vor Jahren einmal zaghaft andeutete, dass Sophia möglicherweise nicht mehr am Leben sei, hätte sie mir beinahe das Gesicht zerkratzt! So, mein Freund, sieht der Schmerz einer echten Mutter aus!"

"Du zeigst sehr viel Verständnis für deine Frau", meinte Hephaistos.

"Ich liebe sie eben immer noch."

"Und was sollen dann deine ständigen Spielchen mit diesen Desserts für hübsche Damen?"

"Sie dienen einzig und allein dem Zweck, Persephone daran zu erinnern, dass ich noch ein Mann bin!"

Der Schmied schwieg peinlich berührt. Sein Freund Aides schien heute in sehr melancholischer Stimmung zu ein, sonst hätte er ihm niemals eingestanden, dass es in seiner Ehe Probleme gab. Hephaistos bedauerte das sehr, erinnerte er sich doch noch genau daran, dass diese Verbindung einst aus Liebe entstanden war und welchen Skandal es auslöste, als Persephone seinerzeit mit Aides durchbrannte und es sie nicht im Mindestens interessiert hatte, dass ihre Mutter gegen die Beziehung war. Die schöne, junge Göttin blieb einfach bei dem Mann, dem ihr Herz gehörte, wurde Aides' Gemahlin und schenkte ihm eine Tochter. Das Glück des Paares schien vollkommen zu sein, bis Sophia und Seraph spurlos verschwanden und es ganz danach aussah, als ob der Engel das kleine Mädchen entführt hätte. Nur der Grund blieb rätselhaft, jedenfalls für ihn. Aides jedoch schien in all den Jahrtausenden eine Theorie darüber entwickelt zu haben, wonach Demeter dem Engel irgendetwas versprochen haben musste, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, das Baby des Unterwelt-Paares zu entführen. Aber dass Demeter die Kleine umgebracht haben könnte... nein, das konnte Hephaistos einfach nicht glauben...

=~=~=

 

Gegen 16.00 Uhr kam eine der Betreuerinnen aus dem Heim, um Sophia abzuholen.

"Hast du alles?", erkundigte sich die Erzieherin.

Sophia nickte.

"Schön, dann komm jetzt. Herr Wolff wartet bereits im Büro von Frau Meyer auf dich."

Das Mädchen warf noch einen letzten Blick zu seinen beiden Zimmergenossinnen, dann fiel ihr Anna um den Hals und auch Sandra erhob sich jetzt von ihrem Platz am Schreibtisch, um Sophia die Hand zu geben.

"Nichts für ungut", sagte Sandra. "Ich wünsch dir alles Gute."

"Danke, ich wünsche es euch beiden auch."

Dann verabschiedeten sich die Drei voneinander und Sophia folgte der Erzieherin auf den Flur hinaus. Auf dem Weg zum Büro der Heimleiterin meinte die Betreuerin aufmunternd: "Du kommst zu anständigen Leuten, die sicherlich nett zu dir sind. Wirst schon sehen."

Sophia verbiss sich den Kommentar, dass sie genau daran zweifelte. Es schien ohnehin niemanden zu interessieren, was sie wollte oder nicht wollte. Sie musste das tun, was das Jugendamt vorschrieb.

Als sie gemeinsam mit der Betreuerin das Büro von Frau Meyer betrat, saß die Heimleiterin an ihrem Schreibtisch. Auf dem Stuhl davor befand sich ein breiter, bulliger Mann, der sich bei ihrem Eintritt zu ihr herumdrehte. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während Frau Meyer das Mädchen mit einem wohlwollenden Blick bedachte.

"Das ist Sophia Karadimas [2], ihre neue Pflegetochter", erklärte die Heimleiterin dann. "Tritt näher, Sophia."

Gehorsam tat ihr das Mädchen den Gefallen, während sich Frau Meyer an den bulligen Mann wandte. "Sie werden bestimmt keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit ihr haben. Sie ist ein sehr ruhiges Kind."

Dann richtete die Heimleiterin das Wort wieder an das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

"Dies hier ist Herr Gero Wolff, dein neuer Pflegevater."

Die Fünfzehnjährige ließ ihre dunklen Augen erneut zu dem fremden Mann gleiten, der sie von oben herab musterte, und fand ihn auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch.

"Sehr gesprächig ist das Mädchen ja nicht gerade", bemerkte Herr Wolff unzufrieden.

"Nun, Sophia ist ein wenig schüchtern", erwiderte Frau Meyer. "Aber ich bin sicher, wenn sie Sie und Ihre Frau erst einmal besser kennengelernt hat, wird sich das schon verlieren. Wir hatten nie Probleme mit dem Kind."

"Freut mich zu hören", antwortete der bullige Mann, bedachte Sophia jedoch mit einem Blick, als ob er an den Worten der Heimleiterin zweifeln würde. "Dann werden wir es mal mit dem Mädchen versuchen. Hoffentlich verträgt sie sich mit unserer anderen Pflegetochter."

"Oh, da bin ich sicher", flötete Frau Meyer liebenswürdig und erntete daraufhin von Herrn Wolff ein schmieriges Lächeln.

Wenig später saß Sophia auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens, der dem bulligen Mann gehörte, und wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als zurück in das Zimmer zu dürfen, das sie sich mit Anna und Sandra geteilt hatte. Wolff sprach auf der Fahrt kein einziges Wort mit ihr, was die ganze Situation für das Mädchen noch sehr viel unangenehmer machte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später fuhr Sophias neuer Pflegevater in die Einfahrt eines kleinen Einfamilienhauses ein und teilte dem Teenager dann mit, dass sie zu Hause seien. Doch Sophia fühlte sich alles andere als willkommen, was durch den Empfang verstärkt wurde, den Frau Wolff ihr bereitete. Sie erwartete das Mädchen an der Tür und machte dabei keinen sympathischeren Eindruck als ihr Mann, ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einem zerschlissenen, schmutzig-gelben Frottee-Bademantel bekleidet und große Lockenwickler im Haar tragend, musterte sie die Fünfzehnjährige von oben bis unten mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

"Unsere neue Pflegetochter", erklärte Gero Wolff.

"Schon klar", giftete sie ihren Mann an, wobei ihr die halb ausgerauchte Zigarette beinahe aus dem Mundwinkel fiel. "Meinst du, ich bin blöd?!"

Sie sah Sophia erneut mit einem taxierenden Blick an, bei dem sich das Mädchen alles andere als wohl fühlte. Am liebsten wäre sie weggelaufen.

"Schon wieder so ein mageres Ding", lautete dann Frau Wolffs Kommentar. "Wo hast du nur deinen Verstand?! Konntest du kein kräftigeres Mädchen kriegen?"

Sophia fand diese Bemerkung höchst merkwürdig, verstand aber, dass sie den Vorstellungen ihrer Pflegemutter überhaupt nicht entsprach. Demnach musste deren Mann offenbar etwas falsch gemacht haben, denn sie bedachte Gero mit einem wütenden Blick.

"Du weißt, dass wir nehmen müssen, was sie uns anbieten, und momentan war nur dieses Mädchen zu haben", begann der bullige Mann sich zu rechtfertigen. "Außerdem hat die Heimleiterin die Kleine in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Wir sollten es mit ihr wenigstens ein paar Tage versuchen, Emma."

Sophia hielt den Zeitpunkt für günstig, um sich einzumischen.

"Wirklich bedauerlich, dass ich Ihren Ansprüchen nicht genüge", sagte sie, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang wieder ein leicht spöttischer Ton mit, den sie einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. "Es wäre bestimmt besser, wenn Ihr Mann mich wieder ins Heim zurückbringt."

Sowohl Frau Wolff als auch ihr bulliges Ehegespons starrten Sophia fassungslos an. Offensichtlich hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass das Mädchen es überhaupt wagen würde, sich zu äußern.

"Nichts da!", keifte die Pflegemutter dann und öffnete die Tür noch einen Spalt weiter. "Da wir dich jetzt auf dem Hals haben, werden wir versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern endlich herein! Ich habe keine Lust, stundenlang an der offenen Tür zu stehen!"

In Sophia wuchs der Widerwille gegen das unfreundliche Ehepaar und sie trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde sie mit einem festen, schmerzhaften Griff von Gero Wolff am Oberarm gepackt.

"Wirst du wohl gehorchen, du kleines Biest?!", knurrte der bullige Mann und schob sie Richtung Haustür, während seine Frau diese Geste mit zufriedenem Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm. Nachdem Gero Wolff das widerspenstige Mädchen gewaltsam in den Flur seines Hauses gedrängt hatte und dann hinter sich die Tür lautstark zumachte, drehte sich seine Gattin in Richtung Küche und schrie: "Flora!"

Einen Moment später erschien ein dünnes, blondes Mädchen, das im gleichen Alter wie Sophia zu sein schien und sehr eingeschüchtert wirkte, neben Frau Wolff. Unsicher starrte sie zur Pflegemutter, die sie anschnarrte: "Sag guten Tag zu deiner neuen Schwester und zeig ihr dann, wo sie schläft, bevor du wieder an die Arbeit gehst."

"Ja, Frau Wolff", haucht die Angesprochene gehorsam, bevor sie sich mit leiser Stimme an Sophia wandte. "Guten Tag, bitte, folge mir."

Betroffen über die devote Art des anderen Mädchens folgte ihr Sophia ohne Widerspruch, war aber nunmehr restlos davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei dem Ehepaar Wolff um zwei widerwärtige Subjekte handelte, die nur nach außen hin das menschenfreundliche Paar spielten und vorgaben, aus reinem Mitgefühl Pflegekinder bei sich aufzunehmen.

Flora brachte Sophia in ein etwa 30 qm großes Zimmer, in dem sich ein Etagenbett, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Schreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen befanden.

"Hier wohnen wir ", erklärte das blonde Mädchen.

"Ein bisschen eng", meinte Sophia. "Und ich denke, ich bin auch zu groß, um noch in einem Etagenbett zu schlafen."

"Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben", antwortete Flora entschuldigend und sah ihre neue Mitbewohnerin beschämt an. "Herr und Frau Wolff haben es nun einmal so entschieden."

"Herr und Frau Wolff? Sollen wir die wirklich so anreden?", fragte Sophia stirnrunzelnd.

"Ja, sie wünschen es!", bestätigte ihr Flora und nickte, dabei ihren Blick zu Boden senkend.

"Sehr merkwürdig, wo sie doch vorgeben, für uns wie Eltern zu sein und uns ein behagliches Heim bieten zu wollen", entgegnete Sophia ironisch und ließ ihre Reisetasche, in dem sich ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten befanden, neben sich zu Boden gleiten. "Ich frage mich, was wohl die Leiterin des Waisenhauses, in dem ich bisher lebte, dazu sagen würde. Sie ist davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ich es bei den Wolffs sehr gut haben werde."

Endlich sah Flora wieder zu Sophia auf und sagte leise: "Oh ja, sie verstehen es glänzend, die Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes zu täuschen. In Wirklichkeit..."

"FLORA!", drang da die schrille Stimme von Frau Wolff durch das Haus, worauf das blonde Mädchen erschreckt zusammenzuckte.

"Entschuldige bitte", wandte sich Flora an Sophia und eilte dann rasch aus dem Zimmer.

"Glänzende Aussichten", murmelte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen spöttisch, während sie der anderen nachsah und sich dann wieder in dem kleinen Raum umschaute. Sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie hier nicht alt werden würde...

=~=~=

 

Aides saß in seinem bequemen, breiten Lieblingssessel in der Bibliothek, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag auf seinen Oberschenkeln, doch sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Das Gespräch mit Hephaistos hatte alte Erinnerungen in ihm wachgerufen: an die schöne Zeit, als Persephone und er noch jung und verliebt waren. Wie oft hatten sie sich heimlich hinter dem Rücken ihrer eifersüchtigen Mutter getroffen und geküsst. Es war eine wundervolle Zeit gewesen und er war überglücklich, als Persephone seinen Heiratsantrag annahm. Nachdem er ihr Einverständnis hatte, sprach er auch bei Demeter vor und bat sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter. Doch die damals schon weißhaarige Göttin, die trotz ihres Alters ein liebliches Antlitz besaß, lehnte dieses Ansinnen rundheraus ab, obwohl er ihr erklärte, dass Persephone und er sich liebten. Demeter interessierte es einfach nicht. Sie erklärte ihm, dass ihre Tochter zu ihr gehöre, nannte ihn einen niederträchtigen Verführer und Schürzenjäger und verbot ihm, je wieder ihr Haus zu betreten oder sich ihrer Tochter zu nähern. Und als Persephone später noch einmal vernünftig mit ihr zu reden versuchte, schrie die Alte sie an, dass sie keine Tochter mehr hätte, falls diese es sich einfallen ließe, seine Frau zu werden.

Diese erpresserische Redeweise, hinter der zweifellos die Absicht steckte, Persephone wieder an die Mutter zu binden, verfehlte jedoch ihr Ziel: Noch am selben Abend schickte ihm seine damalige Verlobte eine Nachricht, dass er sie abholen solle, und verließ gegen Mitternacht, als Demeter fest schlief und glaubte, ihrer Tochter die Heirat ausgeredet zu haben, das Haus ihrer Mutter.

Persephone hatte ihn zur Ebene von Nysa bestellt, wo er sie in seinem vierspännigen Wagen bereits erwartete. Überglücklich fielen sie sich in die Arme und sie versprach, auf ewig seine Gemahlin zu sein. Danach fuhren sie in seinen Palast und in jener Nacht liebten sie sich das erste Mal...

Die Tür der Bibliothek öffnete sich und Persephone trat ein.

"Ah, hier steckst du also", meinte sie an ihren Mann gewandt, der - aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen - zu ihr aufsah. Sein Blick ruhte voller Wohlgefallen auf ihr, auch wenn sie unverkennbar etwas älter geworden war. Er fand sie nach wie vor überaus begehrenswert.

"Was gibt es, Cherie?", fragte er.

"Aphrodite hat angerufen und wollte wissen, ob ihr Mann sich heute noch einmal zu Hause sehen lässt", erwiderte Persephone kühl. "War er nachmittags nicht bei dir und ihr habt euch mal wieder mit Wein berauscht?"

"Wir haben nur einen guten Tropfen aus unserer schönen Heimat genossen, Liebste, und über alte Zeiten geplaudert, weiter nichts. Danach ist er gegangen."

"Hat er gesagt, wohin er wollte?"

"Er sprach davon, nach Hause zu seiner besseren Hälfte zu wollen", gab Aides süffisant zurück und grinste ein wenig. "Offen gesagt, wundert es mich, dass er noch nicht dort angekommen ist und dass Aphrodite Sehnsucht nach ihm zu haben scheint."

"Und mich wundert, dass sie ihn nicht längst verlassen hat!", entgegnete Persephone verärgert und funkelte ihren Mann mit einem bösen Blick an, worauf sein Lächeln jedoch noch breiter wurde.

"Weißt du, dass du besonders schön aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist?"

Sie schnaubte laut hörbar auf, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und rauschte hinaus. Leise seufzend starrte Aides ihr nach. Ihr hitziges Temperament hatte ihm schon immer gefallen und es machte ihm Spaß, sie zu reizen. Ihr Zorn war jedenfalls besser zu ertragen als ihre traurige Verbitterung, weil sie ihr Baby verloren hatte. Doch von diesen Spielchen wurde seine Ehe natürlich nicht besser. Vermutlich würde ihre Beziehung nie mehr so sein wie am Anfang, denn die Aussicht darauf, Sophia jemals wiederzufinden, waren gleich Null. In all den Jahrhunderten hatte er nicht die geringste Spur von der Kleinen oder ihrem Entführer finden können. Deshalb war er auch davon überzeugt, dass Demeter seine Tochter umgebracht hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie danach auch Seraph umgebracht, wer wusste das schon? Jedenfalls verhieß die Tatsache, dass seine Schwiegermutter sich seit Tausenden von Jahren erfolgreich vor ihm verbarg, nichts Gutes.

Oh, wie er Demeter hasste!

Aber er brachte es dennoch nicht über sich, seiner Frau von seinem Verdacht zu erzählen. Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, Persephone noch mehr zu schockieren, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wäre gerade sein Verdacht, dass Demeter ihr Enkelkind umgebracht hatte, das endgültige Aus ihrer Ehe. Und er wollte nicht, dass ihn Persephone verließ, auch wenn ihre Ehe seit dem Verschwinden ihrer Tochter in einer tiefen Krise steckte und seine Frau seitdem kaum mehr das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatte.

Eigentlich bedeutete ihm keine andere Frau außer seiner Gemahlin etwas, aber man konnte von einem Mann wie ihm schwerlich verlangen, jahrtausendelang wie ein Mönch zu leben. Persephone duldete deshalb seine kleinen Affären oder seine Besuche in einschlägigen Etablissements stillschweigend und tat so, als ob sie davon nichts bemerkte. Aber er wusste, dass sie es wusste...und da sie nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen wollte und dies auch nur tat, wenn ihr Verlangen nach ihm zu groß wurde, machte sie ihm keine Vorwürfe. Es war nett von ihr, sie war eine verständnisvolle Frau - und dennoch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie vor Eifersucht getobt hätte. Ob sie ihn überhaupt noch liebte?

Jedenfalls war sie seit Sophia's Verschwinden nicht mehr schwanger geworden, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie verhütete. Er verstand Persephone nur allzu gut. Wie konnte sie sich über ein neues Baby freuen, wenn sie nicht wusste, was mit ihrem ersten Kind geschehen war?

Er empfand genau dasselbe und hegte deshalb ebenso wenig wie seine Frau den Wunsch nach weiteren Nachkommen, obwohl er sich inzwischen resigniert damit abgefunden hatte, dass Sophia wahrscheinlich schon lange tot war. In der Regel kehrten auch tote Kinder in sein Reich ein, aber Demeter verfügte über außergewöhnliche Hexenkräfte und hatte wahrscheinlich auf den Leichnam seiner Tochter einen Bann gelegt, der verhinderte, dass ihr junger Geist den toten Körper verlassen konnte und auch nach seiner Verrottung an die Grabstätte gebunden blieb.

"Mein armes, kleines Mädchen", dachte Aides und eine Träne trat aus einem seiner Augen. "Wenn ich dir doch wenigstens helfen könnte, Frieden zu finden. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo dich deine fürchterliche Großmutter begraben hat."

Nein, er war in dieser Geschichte nicht der Böse - Demeter war es! Aber sie konnte sich ja nicht für alle Ewigkeit verborgen halten. Und wenn er sie fand, dann würde sie den Preis für ihre Untat bezahlen müssen...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[1] Die "Twins" brauchen unbedingt Namen und ich habe mir erlaubt, sie nach den Dioskuren zu benennen.  
[2] Die weibliche Form des griechischen Familiennamens wird in der Gesellschaft, in der Sophia zu diesem Zeitpunkt lebt, nicht berücksichtigt. Man benutzt nur die männliche Form. 


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Kapitel**

Sophia hatte Ruhe, bis Flora wieder in ihrem Zimmer erschien, um sie zum Abendessen zu holen.

"Hast du schon eingeräumt?", erkundigte sich das blonde Mädchen.

"So weit, wie ich es für nötig hielt", antwortete Sophia.

Flora runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

"Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie verwundert.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich lange hier bleiben werde", erklärte Sophia selbstsicher. "Die Wölfin ist von mir offensichtlich nicht besonders angetan und ihr Mann hat nicht viel zu melden. Aber ich glaube, er mag mich auch nicht."

"Darauf kommt es nicht an", flüsterte Flora und schaute sich ängstlich um, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Die haben dich und mich nur bei sich aufgenommen, weil sie Geld für uns bekommen. Wir sind denen völlig egal."

"Etwas anderes hätte ich nach diesem frostigen Empfang auch nicht erwartet", meinte Sophia, die sich zu ihr umgewandt hatte. "Und außerdem zwingen sie dich dazu, ihre Putzfrau zu sein oder sowas, nicht?"

"Ja, ich muss alle Arbeit im Hause verrichten und einkaufen gehen", gab Flora zu und nickte. "Alles, wozu Frau Wolff keine Lust hat."

"FLORA!", ertönte da wieder die keifende Stimme der Pflegemutter. "Verdammt noch mal, wo bleibt ihr denn? Wenn ihr nicht sofort am Tisch seid, dann gibt es für euch heute kein Abendessen mehr."

"Pah, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger", zischte Sophia wütend und blickte mit Augen, in denen kleine Zornesflammen tanzten, in die Richtung, aus der Frau Wolffs Stimme zu hören gewesen war. "Mir ist die Gesellschaft solcher Leute äußerst zuwider."

"Bitte, Sophia, mach bloß keinen Ärger", bat das andere Mädchen ängstlich. "Wir bekommen sonst nichts mehr zu essen und ich hab Hunger. Bitte, komm doch, bitte..."

"Die dürfen dir keine Nahrung verweigern!", empörte sich Sophia.

"Bitte, mach heute Abend bloß keinen Ärger", bat Flora erneut. "Bitte, tue es mir zuliebe."

Das blonde Mädchen sah ihre neue Zimmergenossin so flehentlich an, dass Sophia nachgab und schweigend mit Flora im Esszimmer erschien, das von der Küche nur durch eine kleine Schrankgruppe abgeteilt war.

"Wurde ja auch endlich Zeit, dass ihr kommt!", fuhr Frau Wolff die beiden Mädchen an.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte Flora kleinlaut und setzte sich rasch an den Tisch, die Augen gesenkt.

Sophia nahm auf dem Stuhl neben ihr Platz, ohne ihre neuen Pflegeeltern eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Und? Hast du uns nicht auch etwas zu sagen?!", fragte Emma Wolff.

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf und vermied es weiterhin, die Frau mit den Lockenwicklern im Haar und ihren Ehemann anzuschauen.

"Das ist doch wirklich die Höhe!", begann Frau Wolff erneut zu keifen.

"Antworte gefälligst meiner Frau, wenn sie mit dir spricht!", befahl Herr Wolff streng. Nachdem er einen Moment vergeblich gewartet hatte, dass Sophia darauf reagierte, fuhr er in ärgerlichem Ton fort: "Frau Meyer hat sich geirrt, als sie davon sprach, dass du uns keine Probleme bereiten würdest. Im Heim haben sie deine Verstocktheit bestimmt toleriert, aber bei uns kommst du damit nicht durch. Dieses Verhalten werden wir dir schon austreiben!"

"Wir sollten für heute mal ein Auge zudrücken", sagte seine Frau. "Unser neues Mädchen ist ja erst vor ein paar Stunden gekommen und vielleicht wirklich noch ein wenig schüchtern, so wie diese Heimleiterin es sagte. Flora wird ihr später die Verhaltensregeln in diesem Hause erklären und ich bin sicher, dass Sophia sich in Zukunft danach richten wird."

Unzufrieden widmete sich ihr Mann daraufhin seinem Essen, während sie dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Flora, die das sah, schwante nichts Gutes. Gewiss würde das Verhalten ihrer neuen Mitbewohnerin noch ein Nachspiel haben, egal, was die Pflegemutter gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Das blonde, schüchterne Mädchen ließ ihre Augen zu Sophia wandern, die keinen Bissen zu sich nahm, obwohl der Tisch gedeckt war und man sich bedienen konnte. Vermutlich, so fürchtete sie, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis der nächste Krach kam...

 

=~=~=

 

Seit Jahren, nachdem er Sophia wohlbehalten wieder der Fürsorge des Jugendamtes übergeben und sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass man sich im Heim gut um das Mädchen kümmerte, war Seraph auf der Suche nach Demeter. Kurz nach ihrem Eintritt in das Zeitportal und ihrer Ankunft im 19. Jahrhundert hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren, da er den Auftrag von Persephone's Mutter ausführte, Sophia vor einem Armenhaus auszusetzen. Demeter hatte ihm zudem den Zeitschlüssel anvertraut, damit er sie - falls er sie nicht mehr im 19. Jahrhundert wiederfand - in einem anderen Zeitalter aufspüren konnte.

"Ich werde eine andere Gestalt annehmen", hatte sie ihm beim Abschied gesagt. "Wir müssen aufpassen, denn Aides ist sicherlich auch in späteren Epochen immer noch ein mächtiger Mann. Achte darauf, dich wie ein Mensch zu kleiden und zu geben, um nicht aufzufallen."

"Glaubt Ihr denn, dass er uns immer noch sucht?", fragte Seraph.

"Mit Sicherheit ist er auf der Suche nach mir, da wir ja von derselben Art sind", antwortete Demeter. "Und da du gleichfalls kein Mensch bist, rate ich dir dringend, dich ebenfalls verborgen zu halten. Du weißt ja, dass mein Schwiegersohn sehr nachtragend ist, und wenn dich seine Häscher finden, dann musst du mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Aides wird kein Erbarmen zeigen."

Diesen Rat hatte er beherzigt und war bis jetzt nicht erwischt worden. Nur dumm, dass er Demeter bisher nicht wiedergefunden hatte. Woran sollte er sie auch erkennen, wenn sie eine andere Gestalt besaß und sicherlich auch einen neuen Namen?

Da jetzt Friede herrschte und sich das Orakel nicht mehr verbarg, hatte er beschlossen, die Wahrsagerin aufzusuchen und sie nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Persephone's Mutter zu fragen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er sich als College-Student getarnt und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Demeter hatte ihm damals versprochen, ihn von der Bindung an Sophia, die er Aides zu verdanken hatte, zu lösen. Aber sie wollte es erst dann tun, wenn er ihren Auftrag erledigt hatte.

Seraph hoffte wirklich sehr, dass das Orakel ihm helfen konnte. Denn so lange ihn Demeter nicht befreit hatte, würde er sich immer an Sophia gebunden fühlen, auch wenn er sich schon lange nicht mehr in der Nähe des Mädchens aufhielt.

Gezielt lenkte Seraph seine Schritte in die Seitengasse, in der sich einige kleine Mietshäuser befanden, bis er vor Hausnummer 3 stehenblieb und nach oben sah. Das Orakel sollte hier im 3. Stock links wohnen. Eigentlich seltsam, dass eine Frau, die von so vielen Menschen um Rat gebeten wurde, in einer dermaßen schäbigen Gegend wohnte, anstatt in einem besseren Viertel. Doch sie hatte gewiss ihre Gründe dafür und es war nicht seine Sache, sich in die Angelegenheiten einer anderen Person einzumischen.

Als er das Haus betrat, hielt er kurz inne, um zu spüren, ob eventuell irgendwelche Gefahr für ihn drohte. Aber da war nichts. Keine Agenten und auch nicht der Hauch einer Andeutung, dass Leute von Aides sich in der Nähe aufhielten. Offenbar hatte sich die Lage seit dem Ausgleich der Anomalie weitgehend entspannt. Es war wirklich ein überaus angenehmes Gefühl und Seraph kam es beinahe so vor wie früher, als er noch nicht in den Diensten von Aides stand - damals, bevor die Brüder sich die Welt untereinander aufteilten und lange bevor der Göttervater sich dazu entschloss, Fabelwesen und Geschöpfe mit außergewöhnlichen Kräften (die nicht zu den Göttern zählten) aus der Welt, die die Menschen ihre "Realität" nannten, zu verbannen. Er drohte ihnen mit Löschung, ließ ihnen aber genügend Zeit und Spielraum, damit sie seinen Bruder Aides aufsuchen konnten, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Zeus wusste und duldete es, dass diese Geschöpfe sich in das sogenannte 'Exil' flüchteten, was nichts anderes hieß, als dass sie sich im Reich der Unterwelt aufhielten. Manche zogen es aber auch vor, sich innerhalb der Matrix zu verstecken. So lange sie dabei nicht den Plänen von Zeus in den Weg kamen oder durch ihr Erscheinen die Illusion dieser Welt aufzudecken drohten, störte es den Göttervater nicht im Geringsten. Natürlich trug ein solches Vorgehen dazu bei, dass der Machtbereich von Aides seit damals stark zugenommen hatte und dass viele der sogenannten 'Exilanten' ihm treu ergeben waren. Mochte sein früherer Herr auch nicht gerade der freundlichste Patron sein, so konnte man ihm einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn nicht absprechen.

Aufgrund der neuen Bestimmungen des Göttervaters also geriet auch er damals in den Machtbereich der Unterwelt, da er sich nicht einfach vernichten lassen wollte. Doch ein Geschöpf wie er eignete sich nun einmal nicht dazu, plötzlich ein unfreies Leben führen und aufpassen zu müssen, wann er unbemerkt durch den Himmel fliegen konnte. Es war eigentlich auch nicht die Schuld von Aides' gewesen, der ihn relativ freundlich empfangen hatte, nachdem er einem der Agenten von Zeus entkommen konnte. Und war es nicht ein ausgesprochener Vertrauensbeweis von Aides und Persephone gewesen, als sie ihm die Aufgabe übertrugen, über ihre neugeborene Tochter zu wachen? Doch unzufrieden, wie er damals gewesen war, hatte er es nicht zu schätzen gewusst, sondern sich von Demeter davon überzeugen lassen, dass alle Kinder, die Persephone von ihrem Mann empfing, potenziell gefährliche Wesen werden würden.

Seraph seufzte. All dies lang viele Jahrtausende zurück und war nicht mehr ungeschehen zu machen. Vielleicht würde er diese Erinnerungen endlich loswerden, sobald er Demeter gefunden und sie ihn von der Bindung an Sophia, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer seine Schutzbefohlene bleiben würde, befreit hatte.

Er hatte den dritten Stock erreicht, wandte sich nach links und klingelte. Einen Moment später öffnete ihm eine junge Frau, führte ihn in einen Raum der Wohnung, in dem sich außer ihm niemand befand, und bat ihn, dort zu warten. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis die junge Dame wieder erschien und ihn in ein Wohnzimmer führte, in dem er bereits von einer dunkelhäutigen, älteren Frau erwartet wurde, die auf einem geblümten Sofa saß und genüsslich eine Zigarette rauchte.

"Sind Sie das Orakel?", fragte Seraph erstaunt, hatte er sich die Wahrsagerin doch gänzlich anders vorgestellt.

"Ja", erwiderte die Angesprochene und nickte. Dann wandte sie sich an die junge Frau. "Danke, Anne, du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich werde heute niemanden mehr empfangen, da mein Gespräch mit diesem jungen Mann länger dauern wird. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir uns ungestört unterhalten können."

Seraph beobachtete, wie die junge Frau namens Anne nickte und dann die Tür hinter ihm schloss, ehe er sich wieder der Wahrsagerin zuwandte. Diese schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und sagte dann: "Bitte, setz dich doch, Seraph. Ich habe dich seit langem erwartet."

"Sie kennen mich?", fragte der Engel verwundert und ließ sich auf einem Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder, sie dabei neugierig musternd. Das Orakel antwortete nicht sofort, sondern lächelte ihn einen längeren Augenblick an. Schließlich fuhr sie fort: "Jetzt können wir offen miteinander reden, falls du dir sicher bist, dass du unerkannt hier gelangt bist."

"Wer sollte mich schon verfolgen?"

"Du weißt wer."

Seraph blickte die Wahrsagerin schweigend an, während er das Gefühl bekam, dass sie alles von ihm wusste... alles, sogar den Verrat an seinem Herrn... den Verrat an dem Mädchen, für das er sich immer noch verantwortlich fühlte und dessen Nähe er absichtlich so lange nicht mehr gesucht hatte.

"Niemand konnte mich bis jetzt aufspüren", erklärte er dann. "Vielleicht wurde ich inzwischen vergessen."

"Nein, das trifft nicht zu", antwortete das Orakel und schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Merowinger ist immer noch voller Zorn auf dich und wenn er dich jemals zu fassen kriegen sollte, wirst du seinen ganzen Hass zu spüren bekommen."

Seraph schluckte, obwohl die alte Frau vor ihm genau das aussprach, was er selbst wusste. Er konnte es Herrn Aides nicht einmal verdenken. Vermutlich würde er sich genauso verhalten, wenn man sein Kind entführt hätte und er nicht wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war. Er schämte sich so sehr für seine Tat.

"Würde mir ganz recht geschehen", meinte er dann und senkte den Kopf. "Ich habe ein großes Unrecht begangen."

"Nein, Seraph!", widersprach das Orakel und ihre Stimme klang nun ein wenig energischer. "Was du getan hast, war richtig."

"Wie können Sie das sagen?"

"Du bist wirklich sicher, dass dir keiner der Häscher des Merowingers auf der Spur ist?"

"Seit Jahren verberge ich mich erfolgreich vor ihnen und Sie brauchen doch gewiss keine Furcht vor ihm und seinen Leuten zu haben."

"Oh, da irrst du dich, mein Lieber. Es ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge, dass ich auf Seiten der Menschen stehe und versuche, ihnen zu helfen."

"Wie ich ihn kenne, dürfte ihm das ziemlich egal. Der Merowinger steht auf keiner Seite, ihn interessieren die Freiheitskämpfer nicht, aber er hat auch nichts gegen die Menschen oder die Maschinen, so lange er nicht von ihnen behelligt wird."

"Nein, da hast du recht. Ihn interessieren nur seine Geschäfte und dass diejenigen, die etwas von ihm erbitten, den Preis dafür bezahlen, den er von ihnen verlangt", gab ihm das Orakel recht. "Er hat sich seit Tausenden von Jahren nicht geändert. Nur die Art und Weise, wo und wie die Bittstellung jetzt erfolgt, ist anders. Man betritt zwar noch immer einen seiner Tempel, wenn man zu ihm geht, aber niemand bemerkt es. Sie sehen nur Clubs, Büros, Firmen oder Restaurants und dergleichen mehr, die sich überall auf der Erde befinden. Und deshalb wird auch keinem Menschen bewusst, mit wem sie es zu tun haben, wenn sie den Merowinger aufsuchen und ihn um seine Hilfe bitten."

"Und Sie wissen es, Orakel?"

 "Ja, genauso wie du, Seraph", erwiderte die Wahrsagerin, drückte ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, der sich auf einem kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Sofa befand, und erhob sich. "Und genauso wie du verberge ich mich seit meiner Flucht vor ihm."

Der Engel sah stirnrunzelnd zu der alten Frau auf.

"Was haben Sie ihm denn getan?", fragte er verblüfft.

"Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht mehr daran, dass wir einst durch das Zeitportal gereist sind, Seraph?", gab die Wahrsagerin zurück und lächelte ihn wissend an. "Weißt du noch, dass wir das Kind vor seinem Vater in Sicherheit bringen mussten?"

Nun erhob sich auch der Engel von seinem Sessel, starrte dabei die alte, dunkelhäutige Frau mit offenem Mund an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Sprache wiederfand.

"Ihr seid es?", fragte er dann verblüfft.

"Ja", bestätigte sie ihm und lächelte.

"Warum spüre ich dann nicht die mächtige Energie von Euch ausgehen, die Euch stets zu eigen war, Demeter?"

"Erstens würde mich das sofort verraten und zweitens ist es kein menschlicher Körper, den ich jetzt bewohne", erklärte sie. "Das sogenannte Orakel ist ein Programm, in dessen äußerliche Hülle ich geschlüpft bin und seitdem die Rolle spiele, für die dieses Programm geschaffen wurde."

"Es wurde von Zeus konstruiert, um den Retter der Menschen auf den richtigen Weg zu führen", murmelte Seraph, immer noch sichtlich verwirrt. "Es ist ein Instrument, weiter nichts. Und Ihr bewohnt es und werdet somit ein Teil des Spiels zwischen Göttern, Menschen und Maschinen?"

"Ja, das ist leider so", seufzte das Orakel und blickte ihren Besucher mit einem wehmütigen Blick an. "Zugegeben ist es ein wenig demütigend für mich, die ich einst doch so mächtig war. Aber andererseits bin ich, so lange ich dieses Programm besetzt halte, in Sicherheit. Niemand, nicht einmal Zeus, ahnt, dass ich sein Orakel kontrolliere und auf diese Weise tatsächlich versuche, den Menschen zu helfen, sich zu befreien."

"Ihr wisst, dass es sich dabei um eine Illusion handelt", erinnerte sie Seraph eindringlich.

"Zumindest möchten Zeus und seine Brüder, dass es dabei bleibt", erwiderte Demeter. "Aber ich glaube, ich kann den Menschen wirklich helfen, aus diesem Spiel herauszukommen und es zu beenden. Der letzte Retter Zions schlug beispielsweise einen anderen Pfad ein, als Zeus es wünschte, und brachte auf diese Weise das Spiel ein wenig durcheinander... Nun ja, am Ende lief es plangemäß ab und er opferte sich für den Frieden zwischen seinen Artgenossen und den Maschinen auf. Für eine lange Zeit werden wir wieder gemeinsam leben können und uns gegenseitig in Ruhe lassen. Wenigstens so lange, bis Zion wieder auf eine zu große Anzahl von Menschen angestiegen sein wird und sich die Maschinen erneut bedroht fühlen. Dann beginnt das Spiel von Neuem."

Sie seufzte.

"Aber du bist sicher nicht gekommen, um mit mir über das Spiel zu plaudern, nicht wahr?", wandte sie sich dann erneut Seraph zu.

"Nein, eigentlich kam ich hierher, um Euch zu finden."

"Ja, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es schwierig für dich sein würde", meinte sie und setzte sich wieder. "Aber früher oder später hoffte ich, dass du das Orakel aufsuchst. Ich freue mich wirklich, dich wiederzusehen."

Seraph nickte ihr schweigend zu.

"Ich nehme an, du hast den Auftrag, den ich dir gab, erledigt?", erkundigte sich Demeter dann.

"Was meint Ihr genau?", fragte er nach, obwohl er ahnte, was sie wissen wollte.

"Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass Sophia eine neue Bleibe im 19. Jahrhundert findet. Ich sagte dir doch, dass Waisen damals in England in der Regel einem Armenhaus überlassen wurde, das sich dann um sie kümmerte. Hast du Sophia in ein solches Haus gebracht?"

"Ja, Demeter, genau wie Ihr es wünschtet", antwortete Seraph. Doch er verspürte nicht den geringsten Wunsch, Persephone's Mutter davon zu berichten, dass er das kleine Mädchen nicht in dieser Einrichtung ließ, in der sie wahrscheinlich über kurz oder lang gestorben wäre.

"Damit gehört Sophia also der Vergangenheit an", stellte Demeter mit kühler Sachlichkeit fest. "Ich bedaure es zwar, aber diese Handlungsweise war notwendig und richtig. Dieses Mädchen wäre sonst viel zu gefährlich geworden."

Seraph erinnerte sich daran, wie er die kleine Sophia in den Armen gehalten hatte und sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt von ihr bedroht gefühlt hatte - weder als Baby noch als Dreijährige. Vielmehr dachte er daran, wie hilflos und verzweifelt sie geweint hatte, nachdem Frau Karadiou sie ihm in die Arme gedrückt hatte... sie hatte auch noch geweint, als er sie einem der Mitarbeiter des Krankenhauses übergab, die mit mehreren Wagen an den Brandort kamen, um sich um die Menschen zu kümmern, die aus dem brennenden Mietshaus entkommen waren. Und auch später, als die Kleine sich wieder in einem Kinderheim befand, weinte sie und vermisste ihre Adoptiveltern. Sophia hatte die beiden Menschen wirklich geliebt, hatte in ihnen ihre wahren Eltern gesehen. Sie war ganz sicherlich kein Ungeheuer und auch keine Gefahr für irgendjemanden auf der Welt.

"Sophia war noch ein kleines Kind", wandte Seraph ein. "Was, wenn Ihr Euch geirrt habt, Demeter? Vielleicht stellte Eure Enkelin für niemanden eine Gefahr dar? Hätten wir dann nicht bitteres Unrecht begangen?"

Die in Gestalt der Wahrsagerin befindliche Göttin zog ärgerlich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wie du weißt, besitze ich die Gabe, Visionen aus der Zukunft zu empfangen, Seraph!", sagte sie mit strenger Stimme. "Und ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Dieses Kind war gefährlich. Sie war die Tochter von Aides, vergiss das nicht! Es geschah auch zu ihrem Besten, dass wir sie ihren Eltern fortgenommen haben. Glücklicherweise sind der Ehe meiner Tochter und meines Schwiegersohnes keine weiteren Nachkommen entsprossen, sonst hätte ich mich auch noch um diese kümmern müssen."

"Ihr hättet also alle Eure Enkelkinder entführen lassen?", fragte der Engel ungläubig.

"Was glaubst du, was für Geschöpfe Aides mit meiner Tochter zeugt?"

"Götterkinder, die sicherlich nicht anders sind als die Kinder seiner beiden Brüder."

"Zeus hat schon seit langem das Interesse daran verloren, mit irgendeiner Frau das Bett zu teilen, und Poseidon... nun ja, ein großer Frauenheld ist er nie gewesen. Aber Aides, ja, der wusste das Leben zu genießen, auch wenn er es verstand, seinen Ruf makellos zu halten. Bevor er meine arme Tochter verführte, hatte er zahlreiche Affären gehabt - und er soll auch heute kein Kostverächter sein, was das weibliche Geschlecht angeht. Doch davon spricht keiner. Mich wundert es, dass Persephone dennoch bei ihm bleibt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er es irgendwann zu weit treibt und sie ihn endlich verlässt."

"Aides liebt Persephone wirklich", wagte Seraph zu bemerken.

"Glaub alles, nur das nicht", entgegnete Demeter. "Mein Schwiegersohn liebt vor allem sich selbst und die Macht, die er besitzt. Meine Tochter stellt für ihn nur ein Prunkstück dar, etwas, womit er angeben kann. Sie bedeutet ihm gar nichts! Er würde sie doch sonst nicht mit anderen Weibern hintergehen, oder?!"

"Nun, ich bin nicht gekommen, um mich mit Euch über die Ehe Eurer Tochter zu unterhalten", meinte Seraph. "Und da ich Euch nun gefunden habe, bitte ich Euch, endlich die Bindung zwischen Sophia und mir zu lösen, die Euer Schwiegersohn auf mich legte, als er mich zum Leibwächter seiner Tochter ernannte."

"Aber das ist doch nicht mehr nötig, Seraph", gab das Orakel zurück. "Du hast Sophia ins 19. Jahrhundert gebracht und das ist schon sehr lange her. Sie dürfte inzwischen nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen, womit automatisch deine Bindung an das Mädchen erloschen ist. Du bist also frei."

Seraph wusste nicht, was er zu dieser Eröffnung sagen sollte. Diese einfache Erklärung hatte er nicht erwartet - andererseits wollte er Demeter nicht eingestehen, dass ihre Enkelin noch lebte und die Bindung zwischen ihr und ihm damit weiterhin Bestand behielt. Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren hielt ihn davon ab, Demeter die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Weißt du, Seraph, du könntest eigentlich bei mir bleiben und als mein Beschützer fungieren", schlug ihm da Demeter vor. "Das von Zeus konstruierte Orakel besitzt nämlich zufällig auch ein Schutzprogramm namens 'Seraph', das dir nachempfunden ist. Es handelt sich um einen Androiden, den du ruhig besetzen könntest. Es gibt einfach kein besseres Versteck vor dem Merowinger als diesen Körper."

"Nun, ich weiß nicht recht..."

"Hast du denn eine andere Aufgabe? Etwa einen Job irgendwo, dem du nachgehen musst?"

"Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht."

"Was spricht also dagegen, dass du bei mir bleibst und mich beschützt? Manchmal würde ich mich gerne mal mit jemandem über die alten Zeiten unterhalten. Doch außer dir habe ich niemanden."

"Und was ist mit Euren Bewunderern, Euren Verehrern und Anhängern?"

"Ja, davon gibt es viele und sie haben mich gern und sind mir dankbar für meine Hilfe. Aber sie entstammen doch nicht der Epoche, aus der wir beide kommen. Und hin und wieder sehne ich mich nach der Zeit zurück, als ich jung war, als meine Tochter heranwuchs und ich mich so gut mit ihr vertrug, bis... aber lassen wir das! Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern."

"Klingt nicht gerade so, als ob Ihr einen Beschützer benötigen würdet, Demeter."

"Da irrst du dich! Mag sein, dass wir uns momentan in einer Periode befinden, die uns für lange Zeit Frieden bringt, aber das wird sich auch wieder ändern. Bis jetzt haben sich sechs Menschenretter aufgeopfert und der siebente kommt eines Tages. Da heißt es für uns, gewappnet zu sein."

"Gut, ich denke über Euer Angebot nach, Demeter. Lasst mir ein wenig Zeit."

Sie nickte und wirkte zufrieden.

"Wir werden gut miteinander auskommen, Seraph, das sehe ich."

"Das sehen Sie?", fragte der Engel verblüfft.

"Oh ja, schließlich bin ich das Orakel..." 


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Kapitel**

Nach dem Abendessen half Sophia Flora freiwillig beim Tischabräumen und abwaschen, während es sich Emma und Gero Wolf vor dem Fernseher gemütlich gemacht hatten und sie nicht weiter beachteten.

"Ich habe gehört, dass du es schon ein Jahr mit den Wölfen aushältst?", begann Sophia neugierig, wobei sie gleichzeitig damit anfing, das Geschirr abzutrocknen.

"Ja, das stimmt, und ich war am Anfang so froh, dass mich überhaupt jemand haben wollte", antwortete Flora. "Zuerst waren die beiden auch ganz nett zu mir. Frau Wolff hat früher sogar mal für die Familie gekocht und wenn ich von der Schule nach Hause gekommen bin, stand das Essen auf dem Tisch. Zu der Zeit habe ich ihr auch gern geholfen und sie hat mich gelobt. Aber nach und nach kam immer mehr Hausarbeit dazu, es wurde mir einfach zu viel und das sagte ich dann auch Frau Wolff. Da zeigte sie mir plötzlich ein ganz anderes Gesicht von sich und erklärte mir, dass ich froh sein soll, dass ihr Mann und sie mich bei sich aufgenommen haben. Doch wenn es mir nicht passt, würden sie mich sofort zurück ins Heim bringen und dafür ein anderes Mädchen zu sich nehmen. Ein Mädchen, das dankbarer wäre."

"Warum hast du den Vorschlag denn nicht angenommen?"

"Weißt du...", Flora biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick. "Ich... ich bin schon mal negativ aufgefallen..."

"Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", meinte Sophia und runzelte die Stirn.

"Aber es ist so. Ich habe geklaut, weil..."

"Weil?"

"Meine Mutter ist Alkoholikerin und... na ja, das meiste Geld, das sie von der Stütze bekam, investierte sie in Hochprozentiges - wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

"Ja, durchaus. Und?"

"Ich habe schon mal hin und wieder ein paar Lebensmittel geklaut, weil nichts zu essen im Hause war... und eines Tages wurde ich dann beim Klauen erwischt", erzählte Flora leise und stockend.

"Aber wenn du Hunger hattest, kann dir doch niemand daraus einen Vorwurf machen."

"Vielleicht nicht, aber...", erneut biss sich Flora auf die Lippen und wagte es nicht, Sophia anzusehen. "Nach einer gewissen Zeit habe ich nicht nur Lebensmittel geklaut, sondern auch andere Dinge, die ich brauchte oder haben wollte. Erst dabei wurde ich erwischt, vorher nicht."

"Hast du ihnen denn nicht erzählt, wie es dazu kam?"

"Doch, aber das nützte nichts."

"Haben sie dir denn nicht geglaubt?"

"Weiß nicht, vielleicht ein bisschen. Jedenfalls konnte sich das Jugendamt selbst davon überzeugen, dass meine Mutter alkoholische Getränke für ihre besten Freunde hält und mich vernachlässigt hat. Der Jugendrichter befand deshalb, dass ich wegen der Diebstähle 120 Stunden Sozialdienst abzuleisten hätte, wobei mir ein Bewährungshelfer zur Seite gestellt wurde, bei dem ich mich einmal in der Woche melden musste. All das steht in meiner Akte beim Jugendamt. Darüber hinaus wurde ich der staatlichen Jugendfürsorge übergeben, da der Richter entschied, dass meine Mutter nicht in der Lage sei, in angemessener Weise für mich zu sorgen."

"Und wie hat deine Mutter darauf reagiert?", wollte Sophia wissen.

"Es war ihr egal", antwortete Flora. "Ich war ihr egal und bin es immer noch. Sie hat sich bisher kein einziges Mal gemeldet, seit man mich ihr weggenommen hat."

"Und dein Vater?"

"Den kenne ich kaum noch. Er ist vor Jahren gegangen und hat nie wieder etwas von sich hören lassen. Vermutlich hat er längst vergessen, dass Mutter und ich existieren."

Sophia schwieg betroffen. Sie hatte sich, seit ihre Adoptiveltern bei dem Brand umgekommen waren, immer nach einer Familie gesehnt, hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass man dann behütet und geborgen sei und niemals allein. Doch nachdem, was Flora ihr gerade erzählte, gab es keine Garantie darauf, dass jemand mit Familie ein glücklicheres Los besaß als sie. Im Falle ihrer Pflegeschwester schien es gerade so zu sein, als wäre diese ohne ihre Eltern besser dran - wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie bei den Eheleuten Wolff gelandet war.

"Und weil du früher mal einen Fehler gemacht hast, lässt du dich von den Wolffs ausnutzen?", fragte Sophia, nachdem ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen war.

"Mein Ruf ist ohnehin nicht gerade der Beste, doch wenn mich meine Pflegeeltern wieder ins Heim zurückbringen und gegenüber dem Jugendamt irgendeine erfundene Geschichte erzählen, dann kann ich echte Schwierigkeiten bekommen", erwiderte Flora. "Sie haben mir gegenüber schon so etwas angedroht, falls ich mich ihnen nicht füge. Und da ich nicht unbedingt scharf darauf bin, den Rest meiner Jugend in einem Heim für schwer Erziehbare zu verbringen, werde ich tun, was die Wolffs wollen."

"Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!", empörte sich Sophia. "Du solltest wirklich versuchen, mit einer deiner früheren Betreuerinnen in Kontakt zu treten und ihr erzählen, was die Pflegeeltern von dir verlangen und dich sogar erpressen!"

"Das hat wirklich keinen Sinn, Sophia", erwiderte Flora und schüttelte den Kopf. "Für mich interessiert sich einfach keiner. Weder meine Eltern noch irgendwelche Betreuer vom Jugendamt. Sie sahen echt glücklich aus, als ich sie verließ. Wenn die Wolffs mich jetzt zurückbringen und zum Beispiel als Grund dafür angeben, dass ich sie ständig beklaue und es nicht besser wird, dann bestätigt das dem Jugendamt nur, was sie sowieso schon glauben."

"Aber du beklaust sie doch gar nicht, oder doch?"

"Nein, tue ich nicht. Seit man mich erwischte, bin ich anständig geblieben - ich möchte doch auch nur ein ruhiges Leben führen, weiter nichts. Und so lange ich mache, was die Wolffs von mir fordern, ist alles gut. Aber sobald ich 18 bin, verlasse ich dieses Haus."

"Doch bis dahin sind es noch ein paar Jahre, nicht wahr? Das heißt, dass es schlimmer werden könnte! Willst du dich wirklich so lange von dieser Schlampe und ihrer Bulldogge ausbeuten lassen?"

"Schlampe und Bulldogge klingt gut", murmelte Flora und begann dann zu kichern. Doch sie wurde gleich wieder ernst und fuhr leise fort: "Sehr viel schlimmer kann es gar nicht kommen. Ich mache doch schon die gesamte Hausarbeit und da die beiden jetzt dich zu sich geholt haben, wirst du mir bestimmt dabei helfen müssen."

"Ich denke nicht daran, der Schlampe die Hausarbeit abzunehmen", gab Sophia trotzig zurück. "Sie ist unsere Pflegemutter und eigentlich sollte sie für uns sorgen, nicht umgekehrt."

"Sie tut es nicht. Sobald ich von der Schule heimkomme, muss ich mit dem Kochen anfangen."

"Das ist doch viel zu spät."

"Nein, nein, pünktlich um 14.00 Uhr steht das Essen auf dem Tisch, sonst gibt es Ärger mit Frau Wolff und ihrem Mann."

"Ach, die Schlampe hat auch noch Sonderwünsche? Das wird ja immer besser!"

"Bitte, Sophia, du solltest nicht so offensichtlich gegen sie opponieren. Sie können wirklich sehr unangenehm werden."

"Pah, was können die mir schon tun? Ich wollte ohnehin nicht hierher kommen und habe daher auch keine Angst, wenn die Wolffs mich ins Heim zurückbringen."

"Aber sie werden dir dann irgendetwas zur Last legen, auch wenn es nicht stimmt!"

"Dann werde ich sagen, dass sie lügen!"

"Man wird den Wolffs eher glauben als dir, Sophia", meinte Flora erschrocken. "Sei doch bloß nicht so naiv. Die beiden genießen den besten Ruf beim Jugendamt."

"Wahrscheinlich nur, weil du niemandem erzählst, wie gemein sie zu dir sind."

"Es nützt ja nichts, das sagte ich dir bereits."

"Also ich habe nicht vor, mich damit abzufinden", erwiderte Sophia entschlossen und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wenn die mich schlecht behandeln, dann werde ich ins Heim zurückgehen. Besser dort als hier unter den Wölfen."

"Leg dich lieber nicht mit ihnen an, Sophia", warnte Flora und sah sie ängstlich an. "Du solltest die beiden nicht unterschätzen. Du bist doch nur ein Heimkind, weiter nichts. Oder hast du etwa noch Eltern, die sich um dich sorgen?"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen senkte ihren Blick und spürte erneut den tiefen Schmerz über den Verlust der geliebten Adoptiveltern, die sie vor Jahren verloren hatte.

"Nein, meine Eltern sind tot", murmelte sie und schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die ihr in die Kehle gestiegen waren. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Flora hoch und erklärte: "Aber trotzdem werde ich niemandem erlauben, mich schlecht zu behandeln! Auch ein Waisenkind hat Rechte, weißt du! Die Schlampe und ihre Bulldogge dürfen sich nicht alles erlauben!"

Flora war entsetzt und dennoch empfand sie eine gewisse Hochachtung für Sophia, die sehr selbstsicher wirkte. Sie fragte sich, woher das dunkelhaarige Mädchen so viel Stolz hernahm, da sie doch offensichtlich keinen mehr auf der Welt hatte, der ihr helfen könnte.

"Warten wir erst mal ab, wie es laufen wird", beschwichtigte Flora. "Und da wir jetzt fertig sind, lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen. Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen."

"Oh, ich weiß ja gar nicht, wie ich von hier in meine Schule komme!", fiel es da Sophia ein. "Darüber wurde auch im Büro von Frau Meyer nicht gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht in meiner Gegenwart. Hm... sieht ganz so aus, als ob ich doch noch einmal mit der Bulldogge sprechen muss."

"Warte mal, du gehst sicherlich mit mir zur Schule, oder?"

"Ah ja, vielleicht", Sophia wandte sich lächelnd Flora zu. "Gehst du auf das Gagern-Gymnasium?"

"Gymnasium?", wiederholte Flora verblüfft. "Du besuchst ein Gymnasium? Die vom Heim haben dir erlaubt, eine höhere Schule zu besuchen?"

"Aber ja, warum denn nicht? Ich bin ziemlich gut in der Schule", antwortete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen voller Stolz. "Bei dir scheint es nicht der Fall zu sein, wenn ich deine erstaunten Fragen richtig interpretiere?"

"Nein, ich gehe nur zur Hauptschule und werde nächstes Jahr fertig."

"Und was willst du dann machen?"

"Am liebsten würde ich eine Ausbildung im Büro machen, aber ich fürchte, dass mein Abschluss dazu nicht ausreicht. Da braucht man mindestens Mittlere Reife."

"Es gibt doch weiterführende Berufsfachschulen, das wäre eine Möglichkeit", meinte Sophia. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so schnell aufgeben."

"Die Wolffs werden mir diese Option nicht einräumen", gab Flora zurück. "Jedenfalls kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Ach, wenn ich doch schon 18 wäre."

"Geh zum Jugendamt und rede dort mit einer Mitarbeiterin. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dir hilft", riet ihr ihre Gesprächspartnerin. "Warum länger als nötig bei Pflegeeltern verharren, die dich schlecht behandeln? Und ich werde jetzt mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen, um mit der Bulldogge zu sprechen. Bis später."

"Sophia, nicht...", warnte Flora, aber das Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren war bereits aus der Küche gegangen...

 

=~=~=

 

Seraph hatte sich nach seiner Wiederbegegnung mit Demeter in eine kleinen Tee-Stube in China-Town verzogen, um über das Gespräch mit ihr nachzudenken. Er fand es seltsam, dass eine einst so mächtige Göttin es als notwendig erachtete, sich in einem konstruierten Programm zu verstecken. Sie musste wirklich sehr große Angst vor ihrem Schwiegersohn haben, obwohl sie unsterblich war. Aber wahrscheinlich fürchtete sie die sadistischen Foltermethoden und Strafmaßnahmen, die Gang und Gäbe im tiefsten Bereich des Tartaros waren, wohin Aides sie zweifellos einsperren lassen würde, wenn er ihrer habhaft wurde.

"Diese große Machteinbuße und Unfreiheit sind ein sehr hoher Preis für die persönliche Rache an Tochter und Schwiegersohn", sinnierte Seraph, der längst nicht mehr an die angebliche Vision Demeters, wonach die kleine Sophia ein gefährliches Geschöpf werden würde, glaubte. Persephone's Mutter hatte einfach nicht akzeptieren wollen, dass ihre Tochter sich an einen Mann band, der ihr schon immer verhasst war. Vermutlich nur deshalb, weil Aides nicht zu denjenigen gehörte, der anderen schmeichelte. Nein, er nahm eigentlich kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn ihm etwas wichtig war, doch diese rigorose Ehrlichkeit vertrug nun einmal nicht jeder. Seraph vermutete, dass der Herr der Unterwelt Demeter zuvor schon einmal unangenehme Dinge ins Gesicht sagte - wahrscheinlich auch, als er bei ihr um Persephone's Hand anhielt und die Schwiegermutter in spe in beleidigte. So etwas ließ sich Aides nun einmal nicht gefallen!

"Wenn ich doch meine damalige Untat ungeschehen machen könnte", dachte Seraph voller Scham. Sophia war ein unschuldiges Kind gewesen, gezeugt aus Liebe, von ihren Eltern gewünscht und willkommen geheißen... und durch seine Schuld wuchs sie nun in dem Bewusstsein auf, von den leiblichen Eltern verstoßen worden zu sein, und sie litt innerlich darunter. Vielleicht hätte sie mit der Zeit gelernt, diesen bitteren Schmerz zu überwinden, wenn ihre Adoptiveltern nicht bei dem Wohnungsbrand umgekommen wären. Doch durch dieses Unglück verdoppelte sich das Leid des Mädchens, das er deutlich spüren und kaum ertragen konnte. Deshalb verließ er die Dreijährige damals, im festen Glauben, dass sie im Kinderheim gut aufgehoben sein würde, und war nach Amerika geflohen. Diese weitere, räumliche Entfernung half ihm dabei, sein Inneres vor demjenigen Sophia's zu verschließen, um ihren Schmerz nicht mehr spüren zu müssen. Bis vor kurzem hatte es ja auch gut geklappt, aber gerade heute musste er immer wieder an die Tochter von Persephone und Aides. Doch das hing wahrscheinlich mit seiner Wiederbegegnung mit Demeter zusammen.

Wie es Sophia wohl gerade ging? Was sie wohl machte?

Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte plötzlich ein schäbig aussehendes Wohnzimmer auf, zwei unangenehme Menschen und ein junges Mädchen, das seiner früheren Herrin Persephone wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war und sehr wütend aussah...

Das konnte nur Sophia sein! Bei allen Göttern! Was hatte seine kleine Schutzbefohlene mit diesen merkwürdigen Erwachsenen zu schaffen! Wie kam sie an einen dermaßen elenden Ort?!

Seraph erhob sich und straffte die Schultern. Es wurde Zeit, diesem Alarm zu folgen, denn Sophia schien sich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten zu befinden und es war seine Pflicht, sie zu schützen...

 

=~=~=

 

Sophia ging zur halbgeöffneten Tür des Wohnzimmers, in dem noch der Fernseher lief, klopfte entschlossen an den Türrahmen und trat dann einfach ins Zimmer.

"Ich bitte sehr um Verzeihung, wenn ich störe", sagte sie ohne eine Spur von Demut in der Stimme und grinste ein wenig, als sie die perplexen Gesichter von Emma und Gero Wolf sah.

Die Frau fing sich als Erste wieder und fragte verärgert: "Was willst du?"

"Ich möchte nur wissen, wie ich morgen zur Schule kommen soll", erwiderte Sophia und wandte sich direkt an den Mann. "Haben Sie eine Monatskarte für mich gekauft?"

"Eine Monatskarte?", echote Gero Wolff erstaunt.

"Ja, meine Schule dürfte ein ganzes Stück von hier entfernt sein", gab das Mädchen zurück.

"Wir werden dich morgen in der Schule anmelden, in die auch Flora geht", entschied Emma Wolff.

"Nein, das glaube ich kaum!", widersprach Sophia und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich besuche ein Gymnasium und werde das auch weiterhin tun!"

"Ein Gymnasium?", fragte Gero Wolff. "Was willst du auf einem Gymnasium?"

"So viel wie möglich lernen und mein Abitur machen", antwortete Sophia.

"Schmink dir das ab", entgegnete der Pflegevater. "Für ein Mädchen ist es vollkommen unnötig, Abitur zu machen. Du bist ganz hübsch und wirst sicherlich irgendwann heiraten. Dazu braucht man kein Gymnasium zu besuchen. Konzentriere dich lieber darauf, kochen und Haushaltsführung zu lernen. Mehr wirst du im Leben nicht brauchen."

"Aha, na da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was das Jugendamt dazu sagt, dass Sie mich einfach vom Gymnasium nehmen und in eine Hauptschule stecken wollen", meinte das Mädchen süffisant.

"Du wagst es, mir zu drohen?!", gab Gero Wolff lauernd zurück.

"Nein, das ist keine Drohung", erklärte Sophia. "Aber es interessiert das Jugendamt bestimmt, aus welchem Grund Pflegeeltern, die angeblich das Beste für ihre Schützlinge wollen, es für angebracht halten, zum Beispiel eine gute Schülerin wie mich aus dem Gymnasium zu nehmen, um sie in eine Schulform zu stecken, die nicht ihrem Niveau entspricht."

"Du bist wirklich ein freches, kleines Ding!", ereiferte sich Emma Wolf, warf dem Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu und erhob sich vom Sofa. "Was fällt dir ein, uns zu drohen?!"

"Ich drohe nicht, ich mache Sie nur darauf aufmerksam, dass es gewiss die Aufmerksamkeit des Jugendamtes erregt, wenn ich plötzlich zu einer anderen Schule wechsle, ohne dass sich meine bisherigen Leistungen verschlechtert haben", meine Sophia kühl. "Ich brauche noch nicht einmal zum Jugendamt zu gehen, die werden sich ganz von selbst bei Ihnen melden, wenn Sie mich tatsächlich an der gleichen Schule anmelden wie Flora. Dann sollten Sie besser eine plausible Erklärung bereit haben... ach, und mich wird man dann natürlich auch befragen."

"Dir gehört ordentlich der Hintern versohlt!", schrie Emma auf. "Was für ein freches, kleines Miststück! Da holt man sich so ein verstoßenes Kind ins Haus, weil man es gut mit ihm meint, und bekommt dafür ein freches Maul angehängt! Du solltest uns dankbar sein, statt uns mit dem Jugendamt zu drohen."

"Erstens drohe ich Ihnen nicht, sondern mache Sie nur auf die Konsequenzen aufmerksam, die eine willkürliche Ummeldung meinerseits an eine andere Schule unweigerlich nach sich ziehen wird. Das kann man wohl kaum als Frechheit bezeichnen", entgegnete Sophia kühl. "Zweitens sehe ich keinen Grund, Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise dankbar zu sein. Schließlich habe ich nicht darum gebeten, zu Ihnen zu kommen. Man hat es einfach so entschieden, ohne mich zu fragen. Ich habe mich im Heim ganz wohlgefühlt!"

"Das hör' sich einer an", schnaubte Gero Wolff wütend. "Noch die Eierschalen hinter den Ohren und redet schon sehr geschwollen daher! Aber das werde ich dir austreiben, du Früchtchen, na warte!"

Er erhob sich vom Sofa, kam mit grimmigem Gesicht auf Sophia zu und holte mit seiner Hand aus, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Doch ein Blick in ihre dunklen Augen ließ ihn innehalten, er vermeinte darin ein loderndes Feuer zu sehen, das ihn zu verbrennen drohte, wenn er sich ihm näherte. So war er plötzlich außerstande, seine Hand zu bewegen und sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Wie hypnotisiert ließ er sie sinken und starrte das jungen Mädchen vor ihm, welches den Kopf stolz erhoben hatte und ihn verächtlich betrachtete, fassungslos an.

"Was ist los?", keifte seine Frau ihm ins Ohr. "Willst du dieser frechen Göre nicht eine Lektion erteilen?!"

"Ich... ich glaube, die Kleine hat recht...", murmelte er wie gebannt. "Wir müssen ihr ein Monatsticket kaufen, damit sie morgen in die Schule fahren kann."

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Emma zornig.

"Dem Jugendamt würde es tatsächlich negativ auffallen, wenn wir das Mädchen ohne Grund von ihrer bisherigen Schule nehmen", erklärte Gero, der immer noch leicht paralysiert wirkte. "Wir sollten keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Sophia und zog ihre Mundwinkel leicht spöttisch hoch. "Eine Gute Nacht noch. Bis Morgen."

Sie verließ den Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, um dann in das Zimmer zu verschwinden, welches sie mit Flora teilte. Diese wartete schon mit klopfendem Herzen dort auf sie und fragte, als Sophia eintrat:"Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Die Bulldogge wird mir morgen das Monatsticket für die Schule kaufen", erklärte ihre neue Mitbewohnerin lächelnd, worauf Flora vor Erstaunen den Mund leicht öffnete. "Bist du jetzt wohl so freundlich, mir zu zeigen, wo ich mich waschen kann?"

 

=~=~=

 

Seraph schloss resigniert die Augen. Er konnte kaum glauben, was er gerade von draußen durch das Fenster des Einfamilienhauses beobachtet hatte: Sophia besaß die Fähigkeit, den Willen eines Menschen zu beeinflussen. Zwar war sie sich dessen nicht bewusst, sondern handelte instinktiv aus einer Art Notwehr heraus, weil der große, kräftige Mann sie zu schlagen beabsichtigte, aber dennoch beunruhigte Seraph das Ganze. Er fragte sich, warum man Sophia überhaupt der Obhut solch grässlicher Menschen anvertraute, die ihr doch ganz offensichtlich alles andere als wohlgesonnen waren. Darüber hinaus befand sich noch ein anderes Mädchen in diesem Hause. Ob das etwa die Tochter des widerlichen Ehepaares war?

Der Engel richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau und den Mann, die sich nach Sophia's Verschwinden aus dem Wohnzimmer zu streiten begonnen hatten. War das vielleicht der Anfang von dem Unheil, das die Tochter von Persephone und Aides über die Menschheit bringen sollte, so wie Demeter es in einer Vision gesehen haben wollte?

Doch da spürte Seraph erneut die Präsenz seiner jungen Schutzbefohlenen. Er konnte sie sehen, wie sie im Badezimmer dieses Hauses war, sich am Waschbecken festhaltend vor dem Spiegelschrank stand und weinte. Er konnte spüren, welch tiefer Schmerz in ihr saß und dann empfing er ihre Gedanken: _> Warum haben mich meine Eltern verstoßen? Warum wollten sie mich nicht?<_

Das klang so gar nicht nach einem gefährlichen Ungeheuer, sondern nach einem verzweifelten Mädchen, das sich nach einer liebevollen Familie sehnte, nach einem Elternhaus voller Geborgenheit. Sie hatte es auch gehabt, doch er - Seraph - musste es ihr ja nehmen.

Erneut fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er damals den Worten einer zornigen Göttin geglaubt hatte, die es ihrer Tochter persönlich übelnahm, sich selbst einen Gemahl gewählt zu haben. Warum nur war er so empfänglich für die Einflüsterungen Demeter's gewesen? Waren Persephone und ihr Mann nicht stets fair zu ihm gewesen? Die beiden konnten schließlich nichts dafür, dass Zeus beschlossen hatte, alle mythologischen Wesen aus seiner rationellen Matrix-Welt zu eliminieren.

Ja, heute war ihm klar, wie alles zusammenhing - doch er konnte seine Tat nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Wenigstens wollte er dafür sorgen, dass Sophia nicht allzu sehr litt. Aber auch in dieser Hinsicht besaß er nur eingeschränkten Spielraum, da er ja kein Gott, sondern lediglich ein Beschützer war. Heute Nacht würde er ihr jedoch schöne Träume schenken, um ihr ein wenig Trost in all ihrem Leiden zukommen zu lassen...

 

=~=~=

 

Nachdem sich auch Flora im Bad fertig gemacht und endlich zurück in das Zimmer gekommen war, das sie nun mit Sophia teilte, schloss ihre neue Mitbewohnerin hinter ihr die Tür ab. Verwundert sah Flora sie an.

"Ist nur zur Sicherheit", erklärte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und stellte dann noch einen Stuhl so vor die Tür, dass sich die Lehne direkt unter dem Türgriff befand.

"Zur Sicherheit?", fragte Flora und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

"Na ja, ich will einfach verhindern, dass die Schlampe oder ihre Bulldogge nachts zu uns kommen und uns verprügeln oder etwas in der Art."

"Das haben sie bisher nicht getan."

"Dann hast du großes Glück gehabt", behauptete Sophia und bedachte das blonde Mädchen mit einem ernsten Blick. "Ich traue den beiden einfach nicht. Sie sind keine guten Menschen, sondern ziemlich gemein. Weißt du, wir sollten zusammen zum Jugendamt gehen und erzählen, wie die Wolffs uns behandeln."

"Nein, ich sagte dir doch bereits, dass das keinen Sinn hat", widersprach Flora und schüttelte den Kopf. "Man wird uns nicht glauben, wir sind doch nur Kinder, von denen niemand mehr etwas wissen will. Wir müssen lernen, uns selbst durchzuboxen. Sobald wir 18 sind, werden wir frei sein."

"Bis dahin kann jedoch viel geschehen! Die Wölfe könnten uns wer weiß was antun. Sie werden dich bestimmt keinen Beruf lernen lassen!"

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Ich hab so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei den beiden, ich kann es nicht erklären", sagte Sophia. "Wir dürfen nicht hierbleiben, Flora, sie meinen es nicht gut mit uns."

"Ja, das ist mir auch klar", seufzte ihre Zimmergenossin und setzte sich mit hängenden Schultern auf den unteren Bereich des Etagenbettes, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet. "Aber ich möchte nicht mehr ins Heim zurück."

"Du willst also lieber bei den Wölfen bleiben?", fragte Sophia und zog erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Das sind böse Leute."

"Die zweieinhalb Jahre kriege ich auch noch rum, dann bin ich hier weg", antwortete Flora.

"Ich will gleich hier weg! Morgen nach der Schule fahre ich in mein altes Kinderheim zurück und werde mit Frau Meyer sprechen!"

"Tue, was du nicht lassen kannst, Sophia. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück", sagte das blonde Mädchen und schaute wieder zu ihrer Zimmergenossin hoch. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass ich weiter hier unten schlafe, oder?"

"Nein, ich wollte ohnehin lieber nach oben", erwiderte Sophia, kletterte dann an der kurzen Leiter hinauf und legte sich hin. Flora tat es ihr gleich und löschte dann die kleine Lampe, die auf dem Nachttischchen neben dem Bett stand.

"Gute Nacht, Sophia."

"Gute Nacht, Flora."

Wenige Minuten später hörte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen die regelmäßigen Atemzüge ihrer Mitbewohnerin, doch sie selbst war alles andere als müde. Die Auseinandersetzung mit dem unleidlichen Ehepaar, das vorgehabt hatte, sie vom Gymnasium zu nehmen, hatte ihr Gemüt sehr aufgewühlt. Wie konnten Menschen dermaßen gemein sein? Sie hatte den beiden gar nichts getan und Flora bestimmt auch nicht. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer devoten Pflegeschwester wollte sie sich nicht einfach damit abfinden, bei den Wolffs zu bleiben.

"Wenn meine lieben Eltern doch bloß nicht beim Brand umgekommen wären", dachte Sophia traurig und weinte wieder ein bisschen. "Und warum nur wollten mich meine eigenen Eltern nicht? Warum haben sie mich ausgesetzt. Was habe ich euch getan, Mama und Babbas?"

Sie legte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an den Bauch, während sie sich heimlich und leise ihren Tränen hingab.

"Babbas, Mama, was habt ihr mir nur angetan? Babbas, Mama, warum überlasst ihr mich grausamen Leuten? Warum helft ihr mir nicht? Ich bin doch eure Tochter, euer Kind - Mama, Babbas... Mama, Babbas... ich brauche euch... Mama... Babbas... Mama... Babbas..."

Mit diesen vorwurfsvollen Gedanken, die in Sophia's Kopf permanent herumwirbelten, schlief das unglückliche Mädchen schließlich doch ein...

 

=~=~=

 

Persephone stand am offenen Fenster ihres Zimmers und blickte melancholisch in die Nacht hinaus. Es war eine schöne, klare Sommernacht und der volle Mond prangte am Himmel und tauchte die Landschaft vor ihr in ein unwirkliches, phantastisches Licht.

"Eine Nacht für Verliebte", dachte sie traurig und erinnerte sich daran, dass es in einer Nacht wie dieser war, als sie sich das erste Mal heimlich mit Aides auf einer Lichtung im Wald, nahe der Stadt Thespeia, traf. Doch das war lange her und ihre Gefühle für den Gemahl lagen schon lange auf Eis. Vielleicht war das ihm gegenüber ungerecht, aber sie konnte ihm einfach nicht verzeihen, dass er ihre gemeinsame Tochter nicht besser geschützt hatte und nach ihrer Entführung nicht intensiv genug nach ihr gesucht hatte bzw. suchen ließ. Sie wusste, wie sehr Aides sein kleines Mädchen geliebt hatte und wie schmerzlich ihr Verlust auch für ihn war, doch ihrer Meinung nach hätte er niemals aufgeben dürfen, nach ihr zu suchen. Er bestritt zwar, dass es sich so verhielt, aber sie wusste längst, dass er innerlich resigniert hatte. Für ihn stand längst fest, dass ihre kleine Sophia tot war, doch sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben.

Ihre Tochter war ein unsterbliches Kind, wie konnte sie also umgebracht worden sein und von wem? Wer konnte schon ein Interesse daran haben, Sophia zu vernichten?

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und kräuselte die Stirn, während sie in die Nacht hinaus sah. Natürlich kam ihr bei dieser Frage wie immer ihre eigene Mutter in den Sinn. Sie wusste, dass diese ihr niemals ihre Hochzeit mit Aides verziehen hatte. Sie weigerte sich sogar, sie zu besuchen, als Sophia geboren worden war, und ließ ihr durch Lady Diana ausrichten, dass sie keine Tochter mehr habe. Diese rigorose Ablehnung schmerzte Persephone immer noch, wenn sie daran zurück dachte. Sie verstand einfach nicht, dass ihre Mutter, mit der sie sich früher immer so gut verstanden hatte, ihre Entscheidung für Aides nicht akzeptieren wollte. Schließlich musste sie ja nicht mit ihrem Schwiegersohn zusammenleben.

"Ich müsste es auch nicht mehr", dachte Persephone niedergeschlagen. "Aber ich kann ohne ihn einfach nicht leben."

Doch was sie jetzt noch für ihren Gemahl empfand, war ihr im Grunde genommen schleierhaft. Früher hatte sie ihn sehr geliebt und wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieses intensive Gefühl mit den Jahren zu einem grauen Nichts verblassen könnte. In der Anfangszeit ihrer Ehe konnten sie beide nicht genug voneinander bekommen und als sie ihr erstes Kind erwarteten, waren sie überglücklich gewesen. Sophia war die Frucht dieser leidenschaftlichen Liebe, von der nun kaum mehr etwas übrig geblieben zu sein schien. Die Verbundenheit zwischen ihrem Mann und ihr hatte seit dem Verschwinden ihres geliebten Kindes starke Risse bekommen und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde das Band eines Tages ganz zerreißen, obwohl sie es nicht wünschte. Doch sie war daran zum größten Teil selbst schuld.

Seit Jahren hatte sie kein Bedürfnis mehr danach, mit Aides das Bett zu teilen, und verweigerte sich ihm meistens. Damit trieb sie ihren Ehemann geradezu in die Arme anderer Frauen und dürfte ihm deshalb eigentlich weder Vorwürfe machen noch Eifersucht empfinden. Trotzdem kränkte es sie, wenn sie mitbekam, dass er mit einer anderen Frau flirtete. Meistens war Aides ja diskret, was seine Affären anging, aber nicht immer. Seine dämlichen "Dessert-Spiele" trieb er zum Beispiel nur dann, wenn sie zugegen war und er ihr damit zu verstehen gab, dass er eigentlich mit ihr schlafen wollte. Das war seine Art, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, weil sie sich ihm als Ehefrau verweigerte. Doch sie ließ sich nicht erpressen! Nein, das letzte Mal, als ihr Mann eines dieser "Dessert-Spielchen" trieb, hatte sie sich auf perfide Art an ihm gerächt, indem sie Neo und seinen Freunden dabei half, den sogenannten 'Schlüsselmacher' zu befreien, hinter dem sich jedoch niemand anderes als Aides' alter Freund Hephaistos versteckte. Den Freiheitskämpfern zu helfen war eigentlich nicht ihr Part in diesem dummen Theaterstück, aber da Aides sich an besagtem Tag vor ihr so schamlos verhalten hatte, war es ihr ein Bedürfnis gewesen, es ihm einmal mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Es erfüllte sie mit grimmiger Befriedigung, dass ihr Mann bis zum heutigen Tag nicht genau wusste, was sich da eigentlich zwischen den drei Menschen und ihr in der Herrentoilette des Restaurants abgespielt hatte, was ihn wiederum vor Zorn kochen ließ. Jedenfalls hatte danach zwischen ihnen beinahe ein ganzer Monat lang Funkstille geherrscht und bisher war sie vor weiteren "Dessert-Spielen" verschont geblieben. Offenbar hatte ihr Mann seine Lektion gelernt.

Es klopfte an ihre Tür und sie wandte sich erstaunt um.

"Herein!", rief sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Mann trat lächelnd ein.

"Guten Abend, meine Liebe", sagte er. "Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht missbilligend und wandte sich von ihm ab, um erneut in die Nacht hinauszusehen. Aides näherte sich ihr und legte behutsam seine Hände um ihre Oberarme.

"Welch eine wundervolle Nacht, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Sie lädt einen geradezu zu einem Spaziergang ein. Was meinst du, Liebling?"

"Bist du etwa gekommen, weil du Lust dazu hast, eine Nachtwanderung zu machen?", fragte sie kühl.

"Unter anderem auch das, aber ich bin durchaus für andere Vorschläge deinerseits offen, mein Liebling", wisperte er, näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren und küsste sie sanft auf die Schulter. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und genoss diese unvermutete Zärtlichkeit. Doch dann fing sie sich wieder, schüttelte seine Arme von sich ab und bewegte sich drei Schritte von ihm weg, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Was ist los, Persephone?"

"Ich bin nicht Stimmung, Aides, bitte lass mich in Ruhe."

"Ach, komm schon, es ist doch so eine herrliche Nacht. Ein Spaziergang wird uns gut tun."

"Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

Er zog ärgerlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: "Wann bist du denn schon mal in Stimmung, Madame? Meinst du nicht, dass du es mit deiner Launenhaftigkeit übertreibst?"

Sie wandte sich mit wütender Miene um.

"Ich habe keine Launen, Monsieur, ich bin nur nicht in Stimmung", erklärte sie vehement.

"Ein Spaziergang kann ungemein dazu beitragen, die Laune zu verbessern", gab er zurück. "Früher sind wir öfter in Nächten wie diesen spazieren gegangen, erinnerst du dich? Und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir das nicht auch heute tun sollten. Offenbar kannst du nicht schlafen und ich wäre gerne mit dir zusammen. Einverstanden, ma Cherie?"

"Früher...", begann sie mit gepresster Stimme und blitzte ihn mit ihren Augen zornig an. "Früher hatte ich auch noch ein Baby und nun habe ich es nicht mehr... es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Gute Nacht, Aides!"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verließ das Zimmer und schlug die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu. Er starrte ihr nach, wenig überrascht. Nun ja, er hatte es probiert...

Resigniert wandte sich Aides nun dem offenen Fenster zu, lehnte seine Ellenbogen auf die Fensterbank und starrte in den Nachthimmel hinaus. Wie sollte es nur mit ihnen weitergehen? Er liebte Persephone, aber sie gab ihm kaum den Hauch einer Chance, sich ihr zu nähern. Vielleicht sollte er sie mal wieder eifersüchtig machen... nein, das war wohl keine so gute Idee. Das letzte Mal, als er es versuchte, hatte er einige seiner besten Leute eingebüßt.

"Ich verfluche dich, Demeter, du alte Hexe", murmelte er hasserfüllt in die Nacht hinaus. "Wo immer du bist, mein Fluch soll dich ereilen. Ich wünsche dir ebenso viel Leid, wie du meiner Familie und mir zugefügt hast. Und du wirst mir dafür bezahlen, was du meiner kleinen Tochter antatest, das schwöre ich! Ewig kannst du dich nicht vor mir verstecken, bösartiges, altes Weib."

Zornig ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und bedauerte es, sie nicht zum Einsatz bringen zu können. Es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, dass er nicht wusste, was mit Sophia geschehen war und wo sich seine verdammte Schwiegermutter versteckt hielt.

"Sophia, mein Kind, wo bist du nur? Wie kann ich dir helfen?", murmelte er traurig.

Plötzlich war es ihm, als ob er aus weiter Ferne das Weinen eines jungen Mädchens hörte. War es ihre gequälte Seele, die sich endlich bemerkbar machen konnte?

"Sophia, mein Kleines...?"

_> Babbas... Mama...<_

"Sophia, hörst du mich?"

_> Warum habt ihr mich allein gelassen? Mama... Babbas...<_

Es klang wie die Stimme eines Kindes und danach hörte er leises Schluchzen. Es schnitt ihm ins Herz. Was sein kleines Mädchen jetzt auch immer war und wo sie war, sie brauchte offensichtlich Hilfe. Er musste sie finden... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

 

Seraph, der großes Mitleid mit Sophia empfand, wartete, bis das Mädchen endlich eingeschlafen war. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf ihre Gedanken, um ihr ein paar schöne Traumbilder zu senden, aber irgendwie wurde seine Konzentration von einer stärkeren Kraft blockiert. Verwundert sah er sich um, doch außer ihm und den schlafenden Menschen in den vielen Häusern der Wohnsiedlung befand sich niemand in der Gegend. Und dann spürte er es, erschrak über den Klang der ihm wohlvertrauten, männlichen Stimme, der für menschliche Ohren unhörbar durch die Nacht schwang und den er deutlich vernahm:

_~ Sophia, mein Kind... Sophia, ich habe dich nicht vergessen. ~_

Er hatte nie zuvor gehört, dass sein einstiger, strenger Herr mit einer so warmen Stimme sprach. Das war für Seraph etwas völlig Neues. Aber wie kam es, dass Aides' Stimme überhaupt hierher gefunden hatte, dass sie die Wände des Einfamilienhauses durchdrang, in dem Sophia nun wohnte, und seine Versuche, gedanklich zu dem Mädchen vorzudringen, abblockte? Hatte der Herr der Unterwelt etwa seine verlorene Tochter aufgespürt und würde bald selbst erscheinen, um sie zu sich zu holen?

_~ Sophia, wo bist du? ~_

Nun, diese Frage verriet immerhin, dass Herr Aides nicht wusste, wo sich Sophia aufhielt. Aber dass er überhaupt nach ihr rief, ließ den Schluss zu, dass er niemals aufgegeben hatte, nach ihr zu suchen. Und eines Tages würde er sie gewiss finden, wenn sie für längere Zeit hier blieb.

Zu allem Überfluss spürte Seraph nun auch, dass das schlafende Mädchen auf die Stimme ihres Vaters zu reagieren begann.

"Babbas...?", murmelte sie im Schlaf und plötzlich war die Verbindung zwischen Seraph und ihr wieder da, denn der Engel wurde in ihre Träume hineingezogen:

 

_Ein helles freundliches Licht erfüllte den Raum, in dem sie sich befand. Aus halb geöffneten Lidern starrte Sophia nach oben, sah weiße Rüschen und spürte einen angenehmen, warmen Wind. Und dann erschienen zwei freundliche Gesichter über ihr: das einer schönen, jungen Frau mit dunklen Augen und das eines jungen Mannes, der grüne Augen besaß und dessen Gesicht von einem dunklen Vollbart geziert wurde. Die beiden sahen sie voller Wärme an und sie wusste, dass dies ihre Eltern waren._

_Ihr kleines Herz hüpfte vor Freude und sie streckte die Arme nach ihnen aus, strampelte vergnügt und begrüßte sie. Doch statt der Worte 'Mama' und 'Babbas' kamen nur glucksende Laute aus ihrer Kehle._

_"Oh, mein kleiner Schatz", sagte die dunkelhaarige Schönheit, hob sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und die Wangen. Sophia griff nach der Hand ihrer Mutter, bekam einen Finger zu fassen und drückte ihn, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden._

_"Sophia, mein Liebling, nun schau mich doch auch mal an", hörte das Mädchen die Stimme des Mannes und drehte neugierig ihren Kopf zu ihm, der neben der Mutter stand. Der Vater schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, seine Augen blickten sie sanft an. Sie streckte unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihm aus und griff ihn in den Bart. Er lachte._

_> *Nein, Sophia, all das ist nur eine Illusion!*< , ertönte da eine andere Stimme aus dem Nichts. _

_Ein Schmerz durchfuhr das Mädchen und plötzlich fand sie sich in einer weiten, einsamen Landschaft wieder, ohne einen anderen Menschen auf der Welt._

_"Ich bin wieder allein", dachte Sophia und spürte, wie ihr Herz schwer wurde. Wo waren ihre Eltern, warum waren sie auf einmal verschwunden und warum war sie jetzt kein Baby mehr?_

_"Mama! Babbas!", schrie sie, so laut sie konnte. "Wo seid ihr? Warum habt ihr mich verlassen?!"_

_~ Sophia! Sophia, mein Kind. Wir haben dich niemals verlassen! ~ , hörte sie eine sonore, männliche Stimme, von der sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Vater gehörte. ~ Wo bist du nur, mein Kleines? Sag mir, wo du bist? ~_

_"Hier, Babbas! Ich bin hier!"_

_~ Ich werde alles tun, um dich zu finden, Kleines, nur keine Angst. ~_

_"Babbas! Babbas! Wo bist du?"_

_~ Auf der Suche nach dir, Sophia. Ich habe dich niemals vergessen und ich werde dich finden. ~_

_Und dann mischte sich auf einmal wieder diese andere Männerstimme ein, die sehr besorgt klang: >*Sophia, schenk diesen falschen Versprechungen keinen Glauben! All das ist eine Illusion, nichts als eine Illusion, hörst du?*< _

_Sophia empfand erneut den tiefen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dies alles nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können, und ohne es bewusst entschieden zu haben, begann sie in die weite Landschaft hineinzulaufen, vor sich eine Wüste..._

 

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Sophia und registrierte einen Moment später, dass sie wieder in ihrem neuen Zuhause war, das diese Bezeichnung kaum verdiente. Ihr Kissen war nass von Tränen und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren saß immer noch fest. Sie weinte einfach weiter, voller Bedauern, dass der schöne Traum vorbei war.

"Ja, es war wohl nichts weiter als ein Traum", dachte sie verbittert, während ihr die heißen Tränen ungehindert übers Gesicht liefen. "Und es wird ein Traum bleiben. Die Erfüllung von etwas, das niemals wahr gewesen ist. Es gibt keinen Vater, der mich vermisst und nach mir sucht, denn meine echten Eltern haben mich nie geliebt. All das ist nur etwas, was ich mir wünschte. - Oh, Sophia, du musst endlich damit aufhören zu träumen und allmählich anfangen, dich mit der Realität abzufinden."

Sie schluckte, denn ihr fiel ein, dass sie jetzt bei Pflegeeltern lebte, die sie nicht mochte und zudem verachtete. Bestimmt konnte sie von ihnen nichts Gutes erwarten und ganz gewiss würde vor allem die Schlampe versuchen, sie kleinzukriegen. Aber an ihr sollte sie sich ruhig die Zähne ausbeißen. Sie war nicht so leicht einzuschüchtern wie Flora.

Sophia empfand Mitgefühl für ihre Zimmergenossin, die so wenig Selbstvertrauen besaß und es nicht wagte, sich zu wehren. Vermutlich war Flora früher schon leicht einzuschüchtern gewesen.

"Sie hat zwar Eltern, aber die interessieren sich auch nicht für sie", dachte das Mädchen mitleidig. "Eigentlich ist sie nicht besser dran als ich. Warum nur setzten Menschen überhaupt Kinder in die Welt, wenn sie sich dann nicht um sie kümmern wollen? In dem Fall sollten sie es besser gleich sein lassen. Uns bliebe auf diese Weise viel Kummer erspart. Denn wenn wir nicht existieren, können wir auch nicht leiden. - Aber warum zerbreche ich mir eigentlich den Kopf darüber? Die Leute werden auch weiterhin gedankenlos Kinder kriegen, die sie dann einfach abschieben, ohne sich dafür zu interessieren, was mit ihnen geschieht - daran kann auch ich nichts ändern!"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lugte vorsichtig hinunter zu Flora. Auch wenn sie die Menschheit nicht ändern konnte, vielleicht gelang es ihr wenigstens, Flora davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht mehr alles von den Wölfen gefallen zu lassen. Sie würde jedenfalls versuchen, ihrer Pflegeschwester zu helfen, denn der Gedanke, Flora allein bei diesem dubiosen Ehepaar zurückzulassen, beunruhigte sie. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und das blonde Mädchen unter ihr betraf. Sie war entschlossen, ihr zu helfen...

=~=~=

Als Seraph das zweite Mal versuchte, Sophia vor ihrem Vater zu warnen, wurden seine Gedanken sofort von einer machtvollen Energie blockiert und festgehalten. Und die zornige Stimme seines einstigen Herrn dröhnte laut in seinem Kopf:

_~ Verdammter Verräter! Du lebst also noch?! ~_

_> Ja, Herr. < _

_~ Elende Kreatur! Was hast du mit meiner Tochter gemacht? Wo ist sie? ~_

_> Es geht ihr gut, Herr, ich habe sie immer geschützt, so wie es meiner Aufgabe entspricht. < _

_~ Wo ist meine Tochter? Sag mir sofort, wo meine Tochter ist! ~_

_> Sie ist in Sicherheit, Herr, darauf gebe Ihnen mein Wort. < _

_~ Was ist das Wort eines Verräters schon wert?! ~_

_> Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie mir nicht vertrauen. Aber Sophia ist nichts geschehen. Es geht ihr gut. < _

_~ Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht, dann sag mir endlich, wo sie ist! ~_

_> In Sicherheit, Herr, in Sicherheit. < _

_~ Wo ist sie, du mieses Stück Dreck?! WO?! ~_

_> Es ist besser, wenn Sie es niemals erfahren. Sie würden Ihrer Tochter nicht gut tun. < _

_~ So eine Unverschämtheit! Aber warte nur, dich kriege ich noch zu fassen! Bereite dich schon einmal mental auf deinen ewigen Aufenthalt im Tartaros vor, elender Verräter! Ich verspreche dir, dich persönlich zu foltern! Es sei denn, du sagst mir endlich, wo meine Tochter ist! Dann erlasse ich dir vielleicht einen Teil der Strafe. ~_

_> Verzeihen Sie, Herr, aber ich kann es nicht sagen. Es ist mir unmöglich. < _

_~ Ah... Aha, ich glaube, ich verstehe... ~ ,_ klang es höhnisch in Seraph's Kopf.  _~ Meine Schwiegermutter hält sie gefangen, stimmt's? ~_

_> Wie? Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Herr. Sophia ist nicht bei Herrin Demeter. < _

_~ Und du hast ihr geholfen und bist immer noch auf ihrer Seite... ~_

_> Nein, das ist nur zum Teil wahr... < _

_~ Lügner! Sie hat dir irgendetwas versprochen, wenn du meine Tochter entführst. Aber wenn dir deine Seele lieb ist, dann sag mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wo Sophia ist! Was hat die alte Vettel mit meinem Kind gemacht? Wo hält sie es gefangen?! ~_

_> Nirgends, Herr. Frau Demeter hält Sophia nicht gefangen. Ihre Tochter hat ganz andere Probleme...< _

_~ Verdammter Verräter! ~ ,_ dröhnte es so laut in Seraph's Kopf, dass er glaubte, sein Schädel platze gleich. Mit aller Kraft, die er noch besaß, versuchte der Engel, sich aus den machtvollen Schwingungen des Herrn der Unterwelt, die seine Gedanken gefangen hielten, zu befreien. Doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Ihm blieb als letzter Ausweg nur die List.

_> Bitte, Herr Aides, geben Sie mich frei. Ihre Tochter braucht meine Hilfe. < _

_~ WAS?! ~_

_> Sie wollen doch gewiss nicht, dass Sophia etwas geschieht. Sie ist in Schwierigkeiten und ich muss sie beschützen.< _

_~ Du bist ein Verräter! Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?! ~_

_> Weil Sie gewiss nicht riskieren möchten, dass ihrer Tochter etwas Schlimmes zustößt, wenn ich nicht da bin, um sie zu beschützen.< _

Offenbar war Aides' Liebe zu seiner Tochter größer als seine Rachegelüste, denn im nächsten Augenblick spürte Seraph, dass die machtvolle Energie seine Gedanken freiließ. Doch er wusste gleichzeitig, dass er sich am besten so rasch wie möglich aus dieser Gegend hier verziehen sollte, denn Aides' sandte sicherlich seine Schergen aus, um ihn zu finden. Darum durfte er nicht in der Nähe von Sophia bleiben, sonst würde sie bald in die Hände ihres Vaters fallen. Vermutlich war genau das die Gefahr, von der Demeter gesprochen hatte: Die Kleine allein war ein ganz normales Mädchen, wenngleich auch mit ein paar ungewöhnlichen Kräften versehen, aber unter dem Einfluss von Aides konnte sie sich möglicherweise zu einem gefährlichen Wesen entwickeln. Vielleicht war es doch richtig gewesen, sie zu entführen. Dann hätte ihn Demeter wenigstens nicht angelogen.

Seraph warf noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zu dem Einfamilienhaus, in dem Sophia derzeit lebte. Sie musste in nächster Zeit allein klarkommen, doch sie war ein starkes Mädchen und durchaus in der Lage, sich gegen das grässliche Ehepaar zu wehren. Sie konnte die Gedanken eines Menschen beeinflussen, was ihr sicherlich in ihrer derzeitigen Situation nützlich sein könnte.

"Alles Gute, Sophia", murmelte der Engel und dann rannte er, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten, davon...

*

Aides kochte innerlich vor Wut. Da hatte er endlich den Verräter aufgespürt und musste ihn dennoch ziehen lassen, um seine Tochter nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Möglicherweise war diese Behauptung Seraph's ja eine Lüge, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass seinem Kind etwas Schlimmes widerfuhr. Sei's drum, seine Männer würden den verräterischen Engel schon aufspüren. Wo jener war, da musste auch Sophia sein.

Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass seine Tochter noch in irgendeiner Form existierte. Er hatte ihre Stimme gehört, sie rief nach seiner Frau und ihm und sie brauchte Hilfe. Sophia klang völlig verzweifelt und nach der Tonlage zu urteilen, die er in ihren Gedanken wahrgenommen hatte, schien das Mädchen tatsächlich noch ein Kind zu sein, und das, obwohl sie vor etwa 3.000 Jahren entführt worden war. Seine Schwiegermutter, die missgünstige, alte Hexe, musste einen infamen Zauber auf Sophia gelegt haben. Bestimmt hielt sie das Mädchen an irgendeinem unzugänglichen Ort gefangen, von dem es nicht fliehen konnte, und vielleicht fungierte Seraph, dieser elende Verräter, als Wächter seiner Tochter. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Demeter die Verbindung zwischen den beiden zu diesem Zweck ausnutzte. Immerhin schien sich der Engel nach wie vor für Sophia verantwortlich zu fühlen. Das war gut, denn auf diese Weise würden sie das Mädchen endlich finden können.

"Egal, in welcher Form du jetzt existierst, mein Kind, ich werde dir helfen", dachte Aides, in dem eine irrationale Hoffnung aufzukeimen begann, dass seine Tochter womöglich noch lebte...

 

=~=~=

 

Den Rest der Nacht hatte Sophia unruhig geschlafen und fühlte sich noch dementsprechend müde, als der Wecker klingelte. Sie wartete aber, bis Flora aus dem Bad zurückkam, ehe sie aufstand, um selbst dorthin zu gehen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Sophia, als sie etwa eine Viertelstunde später das Esszimmer betrat, wo Flora und die neuen Pflegeeltern bereits am Tisch saßen und frühstückten. Die Letzteren bedachten sie mit einem strengen, missbilligenden Blick.

"Na, ist das feine Fräulein endlich fertig?", fragte Emma Wolff, statt den Morgengruß zu erwidern. "Wird auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst. Für ein Frühstück reicht es jetzt natürlich nicht mehr, höchstens für eine Tasse Tee."

"Ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger", erwiderte Sophia kühl und wandte sich dann an Gero Wolff. "Begleiten Sie mich zur Haltestelle? Schließlich kenne ich mich hier nicht aus und Sie müssen ja ohnehin ein Monatsticket für mich kaufen."

"Mein Mann wird nichts dergleichen tun", antwortete Emma Wolff statt ihres Mannes, worauf Sophia sie stirnrunzelnd ansah. "Es ist herrliches Wetter draußen, die Sonne scheint und es ist warm. Im Geräteschuppen neben der Garage steht noch ein altes Fahrrad, das funktionieren dürfte. Damit kannst du ab heute in die Schule fahren, was dir sicher gut tun wird, Fräuleinchen. Am besten schnappst du dir deine Schultasche und gehst gleich raus, um dir das Fahrrad anzusehen. Vielleicht musst du es noch aufpumpen, aber das bekommst du sicher hin."

"Fahrrad?"

"Ja, ein altes Fahrrad, das noch in Ordnung ist. Das ist gut genug für dich, um zur Schule zu fahren. Warum sollten wir das Geld für ein teures Monatsticket zum Fenster hinauswerfen?"

Sophia wechselte rasch einen Blick mit Flora, die ängstlich aussah, dann zuckte sie die Schultern und meinte an Emma gewandt schnippisch: "Na schön, dann werde ich mich gleich auf den Weg machen."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nahm ihren Rucksack, den sie im Flur abgestellt hatte, stolzierte hinaus zum Schuppen und öffnete ihn. Im Halbdunkeln erblickte sie hinter den Gartengeräte etwas, dessen Umrisse an ein Fahrrad erinnerten. Sophia stellte ihren Rucksack neben dem Gebäude ab, ging hinein und holte den Drahtesel heraus. Draußen sah man ganz deutlich, dass es sich hierbei um ein schmutziges, klappriges Gefährt handelte, das mit Spinnweben versehen und an einigen Stellen bereits verrostet war.

Angeekelt schaute sich Sophia um, ob es in der Nähe einen Gartenschlauch gab, aber sie konnte keinen entdecken.

"Die Wölfin hat jetzt also den Kampf eröffnet", dachte das Mädchen verächtlich. "Doch so leicht lasse ich mich nicht unterkriegen!"

Entschlossen schritt sie zurück zum Haus und stieß an der Tür beinahe mit Flora zusammen, die erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

"Entschuldige", sagte Sophia. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu erschrecken. Aber bitte, verrate mir doch, wo ich einen Lappen herbekomme, mit dem ich das Fahrrad abwischen kann."

"Im Schrank unter der Spüle in der Küche befinden sich ein paar grobe Lappen", antwortete Flora. "Warte, ich hole dir rasch einen und helfe dir."

"Nichts da!", bellte Gero Wolff, der gehört hatte, wie die beiden Mädchen sich unterhielten, und dazukam. "Unser feines Fräulein wird die Drecksarbeit schon selbst tun. So etwas soll ja enorm zur Charakterbildung bei Teenies beitragen."

"Aber...", wandte Flora ein, doch der Pflegevater schnitt ihr das Wort im Mund ab: "Mach, dass du weg kommst, sonst setzt es was!"

"Ja, Herr Wolff", hauchte das blonde Mädchen, warf Sophia im Vorbeigehen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte davon. Ihre Pflegeschwester sah ihr nach, bedachte dann Gero mit einem missbilligenden Blick und lief anschließend in die Küche, wo sie sich einen Lappen besorgte und ihn unter den Wasserhahn hielt. Danach machte sie sich mit dem nassen Feudel auf den Weg nach draußen, um das klapprige Fahrrad damit von Dreck und Spinnweben zu reinigen. Der Pflegevater beobachtete diese Aktion von der Türschwelle aus und grinste. Zwei Minuten später gesellte sich seine Frau an seine Seite und zischte ihm leise zu: "Dieses kleine Miststück gefällt dir wohl, was?!"

"Unsinn!", wehrte Gero diese Unterstellung seiner besseren Hälfte ab. "Sie ist ein freches, kleines Ding."

"Und hübsch", ergänzte Emma. "Ich wette, wenn das Luder es darauf anlegt, kann sie dich um den Finger wickeln und du wirst alles tun, was sie wünscht."

"Jetzt hör endlich auf, so dummes Zeug zu reden!", gab ihr Mann verärgert zurück. "Eigentlich dachte ich, sie wäre genauso leicht zu lenken wie Flora, nachdem ich hörte, dass sie in der Babyklappe entsorgt wurde und niemand weiß, wer ihre Eltern sind. Aber offenbar hat sie trotzdem Selbstvertrauen entwickelt. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass sie drei Jahre bei Adoptiveltern lebte."

"Und warum haben die sie nicht behalten?"

"Sie sind bei einem Brand umgekommen, als die kleine Klugscheißerin drei Jahre alt war. Danach wuchs sie im Heim auf..."

"Mich wundert es wirklich, weshalb man dem Gör erlaubt, ein Gymnasium zu besuchen. Darauf scheint sie sich ja viel einzubilden."

"Mir geht das Mädchen ebenso auf die Nerven wie dir, Emma. Sollten wir sie nicht besser ins Heim zurückbringen, bevor sie uns richtig Ärger macht?"

"Oh, ich würde sie liebend gern loswerden, Gero, aber wie wollen wir das begründen? Sie ist ja nicht einmal einen Tag hier gewesen. Wie sähe das denn beim Jugendamt aus, hm? Man könnte daraus schließen, wir würden mit dem Gör nicht fertigwerden. Und wenn das kleine Miststück noch seinen Senf dazugibt, denken die Leute vom Jugendamt am Ende, wir würden uns nicht dazu eignen, Kindern ein schönes Zuhause zu geben."

"Das tun wir ja auch nicht."

"Schon, aber beim Jugendamt soll man das glauben. Es ist doch recht angenehm, wenn ich mich nicht immer selbst um alles kümmern muss. Flora ist eine hervorragende Haushaltshilfe geworden und kochen kann sie auch immer besser", meinte Emma zufrieden. "Ich glaube, ich werde ihr zur Belohnung ein kleines Geschenk machen und dann darf sie sich ein bisschen ausruhen. Wird Zeit, dass Sophia lernt, Pflichten im Haushalt zu übernehmen."

"Davon wird unser feines Fräulein aber gar nicht begeistert sein."

"Nein, mein Schatz, mit Sicherheit nicht."

Das Ehepaar lachte verhalten, während es Sophia nicht aus den Augen ließ. Das Mädchen hatte inzwischen das Fahrrad einigermaßen gesäubert und pumpte gerade beide Reifen mit einer schäbig aussehenden Luftpumpe auf, die sich am alten Rad in einer Halterung unter dem Sattel befand. Als sie damit fertig war und ihren Rucksack schulterte, schritt Gero Wolff rasch die Treppen hinunter, bis er neben Sophia zum Stehen kam.

"Du hast etwas vergessen", behauptete er.

Das Mädchen schaute erstaunt zu ihm auf, das alte Rad mit beiden Händen am Lenker festhaltend.

"Ja, ja, glaub es ruhig", beharrte Gero auf seiner Aussage, dann deutete er mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle hinter Sophia. "Sieh mal genauer hin."

Sie folgte seiner Geste mit den Augen.

"Nein, da ist nichts", erwiderte sie und wollte sich wieder zu dem Pflegevater umwenden, als sie unvermittelt einen kräftigen Schubs erhielt und nach vorn zu Boden fiel, das Fahrrad landete schmerzhaft auf ihr, so dass sie einen leichten Wehlaut von sich gab.

"Jetzt bist du genau da, wo du hingehörst, kleines Miststück", hörte sie hinter sich die höhnische Stimme Gero Wolff's. "Und in Zukunft wirst du uns ohne Widerworte gehorchen und es auch unterlassen, uns mit deinen neunmalklugen Sprüchen belehren zu wollen. Und wenn du uns noch einmal mit dem Jugendamt drohst, dann kannst du was erleben!"

In der am Boden liegenden Sophia kroch der Zorn hoch und ihr lag bereits die Frage auf der Zunge, was sie denn erleben würde, doch sie konnte sich in letzter Minute gerade noch beherrschen und schwieg. Ohne Gero eines Blickes zu würdigen, schob sie sich unter dem Fahrrad hervor, stand dann langsam auf und hob danach das Rad hoch. Kurz sah sie an sich herunter: Ihre hellblauen Jeans und ihr weißes Hemd waren beschmutzt und normalerweise hätte sie sich umgezogen oder wenigstens versucht, die Sachen einigermaßen sauberzukriegen, bevor sie weggefahren wäre. Aber sie wollte keine Minute länger als nötig in der Gegenwart ihrer abscheulichen Pflegeeltern bleiben. Deshalb schwang sie sich auf's Fahrrad und trat in die Pedalen, um so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ort und diesen gehässigen Menschen fortzukommen. Zwar wusste sie nicht genau, in welche Richtung sie fahren musste, um zu ihrer Schule zu kommen, aber sie würde sich schon durchfragen... 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Sophia traf erst gegen 9.15 Uhr im Schulhof des Gagern-Gymnasiums ein, wo sie das Fahrrad an einem der dafür vorgesehenen Ständer abstellte und es mit dem wenig vertrauenserweckenden Schloss, das am Lenker hing, sicherte.

"Eigentlich ist es unnötig", dachte sie, während sie das tat, und warf dem alten Rad danach noch einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg in ihre Klasse machte. Diese befand sich in dem nächst gelegenen Gebäude. Doch bevor Sophia in den Klassenraum ging, suchte sie die Mädchentoilette auf, um sich und ihre Kleidung so gut wie möglich zu säubern.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür des Klassenzimmers und lugte schüchtern herein. Als die Lehrerin sie erblickte, sagte sie: "Nun komm schon rein, Sophia."

Das Mädchen betrag zaghaft den Raum.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Frau Bechtel. Seit gestern Abend wohne ich bei Pflegeeltern und wusste den Weg zur Schule nicht genau."

Die Lehrerin nickte und meinte: "Schon gut. Setz dich auf deinen Platz, damit wir weitermachen können."

"Ja, danke", erwiderte Sophia und ging in die mittlere, linke Reihe, unweit des Fensters. Auf dem Weg dahin bemerkte sie, dass einige Tische hinter ihr ein ihr unbekannter, braunhaariger Junge saß, der sie anlächelte und ihr zuzwinkerte. Irritiert ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrer Sitznachbarin gleiten und schaute, welche Seite des Biologiebuches Doris aufgeschlagen hatte. Rasch stellte sie ihren Rucksack neben dem Tisch ab, holte ihr eigenes Buch heraus und schlug es ebenfalls auf, bevor sie auch Heft und Schreibzeug daneben beförderte. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf den Unterricht, dabei die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden ignorierend. Es war ihr ohnehin peinlich genug, dass sie zu spät gekommen war und dass ihre Kleidung immer noch leichte Spuren von Schmutz aufwies.

*

Als das Pausenzeichen ertönte und Frau Bechtel rausgegangen war, kamen gleich ein paar Mitschüler an den Tisch, an dem Sophia und Doris saßen, und bestürmten die Erstere mit Fragen:

"Du hast neue Pflegeeltern?"

"Wie sind die denn so?"

"Wohnst du weit weg von der Schule?"

"Warum sind deine Klamotten schmutzig?"

"Bist du hingefallen?"

Sophia schaute genervt zu ihnen hoch, bis es um sie herum ruhig wurde. Dann antwortete sie: "Ja, ich wohne jetzt bei einem Ehepaar, etwas außerhalb der City. Aber sie sind nicht besonders nett. Sie waren nicht einmal dazu bereit, mich zur Schule zu fahren oder mir eine Monatskarte für den Bus zu kaufen. Nicht einmal den Weg zur Schule haben sie mir erklärt."

"Das sind aber komische Pflegeeltern", meinte Doris.

"Wie bist du denn jetzt hergekommen, ohne Fahrkarte?", erkundigte sich ein anderes Mädchen. "Bist du schwarz gefahren?"

"Nein, meine Pflegeeltern haben mir ein altes Fahrrad gegeben", antwortete Sophia. "Ich musste es erst aufpumpen und saubermachen und dann damit hierher fahren. Und weil ich mich in der Gegend, in der meine Pflegeeltern wohnen, nicht auskenne, bin ich aufs Geratewohl losgefahren... natürlich zuerst in die falsche Richtung. Ich musste mich mehrmals durchfragen, wie ich hierher komme. Deshalb bin ich auch heute zu spät."

"Die hätten dich wirklich am ersten Tag herfahren können", mischte sich nun der neue Schüler ein, der Sophia vorhin zugezwinkert hatte. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen blickte neugierig zu ihm hoch.

"Wer bist du eigentlich?", fragte sie.

"Ich heiße Konstantin und bin der Neue hier", erwiderte er grinsend. "Wenn du pünktlich da gewesen wärst, dann hättest du mitbekommen, wie Frau Bechtel mich vorgestellt hat."

Sophia nickte und erhob sich dann.

"Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte", erklärte sie. "Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich fort. Mein Hemd ist noch nicht richtig sauber."

"Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?", begann erneut jemand aus der Klasse zu fragen.

"Bin hingefallen", sagte Sophia knapp, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und verließ eilig die Klasse. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, über ihre Pflegeeltern und deren Gemeinheiten heute Morgen zu reden. Schlimm genug, dass man sie und Flora diesen widerlichen Leuten überlassen hatte und ihre Leidensgefährtin zu ängstlich war, um den Mund beim Jugendamt aufzumachen. Aber sie hatte nicht vor, sich ebenso passiv und devot wie Flora zu verhalten...

=~=~=

Die dunkelhäutige Frau, gemeinhin 'das Orakel' genannt, saß auf dem Sofa und rauchte eine Zigarette, als Anne in ihr Wohnzimmer trat und meldete, dass jemand gekommen sei, um mit ihr persönlich zu sprechen. Das Orakel lächelte und nickte.

"Sag Seraph, dass er reinkommen soll, und dann sorg dafür, dass wir ungestört sind. Ich habe mit dem jungen Mann etwas sehr Wichtiges zu bereden."

"Selbstverständlich", versprach Anne und verschwand. Kurz darauf erschien Seraph im Wohnzimmer und blickte das Orakel mit einem Ausdruck der Verzweiflung an.

"Schließ die Tür hinter dir und setz dich", forderte die dunkelhäutige Frau ihn auf und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. Der Engel tat, was sie verlangte, worauf sie ohne Umschweife fragte: "Es ist dem Merowinger also gelungen, dich aufzuspüren?"

"Ja, wenigstens zum Teil", gab Seraph zu. "Gestern Nacht war er plötzlich in meinen Gedanken und versprach mir, dass er sich an mir rächen wird. Er ist voller Hass gegen Sie und mich, Herrin Demeter."

"Pst! Nenn mich bloß nicht bei meinem richtigen Namen", entgegnete das Orakel mit verhaltener Stimme und begann, ihre Augen aufmerksam im Raum umherschweifen zu lassen. Dann atmete sie etwas auf. "Momentan haben seine Männer dich jedoch noch nicht gefunden."

"Aber er hat sie bestimmt bereits gestern Nacht losgeschickt, um mich zu suchen."

"Ja, das nehme ich auch an. Doch seine Männer sind nicht er und nicht alle seine Schergen verfügen über besondere Kräfte. Manche besitzen einfach nur körperliche Stärke, manche lassen sich einfach nur schwer löschen oder sind besonders gerissen. Wir sollten dich am besten gleich verstecken, um sie zu verwirren."

"Herr Aides wird sich vermutlich nicht so leicht täuschen lassen", wandte Seraph ein. "Wir sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen."/  
"Jetzt hör mir gut zu, mein Junge", begann Demeter in strengem Ton. "Wenn du überleben willst, dann musst du es in Zukunft unterlassen, ihn oder mich bei unseren richtigen Namen zu nennen. Ich bin das Orakel und mein Schwiegersohn wird allgemein als 'der Merowinger' bezeichnet. So rede ich über ihn und so redet mein Beschützer im Androidenkörper von ihm. Und dieser künstliche Seraph ist das allerbeste Versteck für dich, wenn du diese kleine Regel befolgst. Falls der Instinkt die Männer des Merowingers zufällig doch zu dem Androiden führen sollte, werden sie glauben, sie hätten sich geirrt - oder ihr Herr hätte sich geirrt."

"Aber ihr Herr lässt sich nicht so leicht...", begann der Engel einzuwenden, doch Demeter schnitt ihm das Wort im Munde ab: "Meinen Herrn Schwiegersohn sollen Probleme wegen seiner Ehe mit Persephone plagen - jedenfalls wird darüber hinter vorgehaltener Hand geredet. Er wird nicht die Muße haben, sich großartig an der Suche nach dir zu beteiligen. Denn es scheint so, als ob er sich nicht von meiner Tochter trennen will."

"Das überrascht mich nicht. Er hat seine Frau schon immer geliebt... und er liebt auch sein Kind."

"Unterlass es bitte in Zukunft, das Wort Liebe und meinen Schwiegersohn in Zusammenhang zu bringen. Er liebt nur sich selbst und niemanden sonst!", empörte sich Demeter und sah Seraph verärgert an. "Ich kann nur hoffen, dass meine Tochter endlich seinen wahren Charakter erkannt hat und die Kraft findet, ihn zu verlassen."

"Das ist sehr bedauerlich", bemerkte der Engel traurig und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden.

"Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil!", widersprach ihm Demeter vehement. "Der Tag, an dem Persephone ihn verlässt, wird für mich ein Freudentag sein. Und vielleicht gelingt es mir im Laufe der Zeit, mich wieder mit meiner Tochter zu versöhnen."

"Aber haben Sie nicht selbst erklärt, dass Ihre Tochter für Sie gestorben sei?", fragte Seraph irritiert.

"Sobald sie ihren grässlichen Ehemann offiziell verlässt und die Scheidung von ihm verlangt, wird sie wieder auferstanden sein", antwortete das Orakel mit grimmigem Lächeln. "Dann kehrt sie aus dem Schattenreich ins Leben zurück und mein Schwiegersohn wird für sie nur noch Geschichte sein - genau wie das Kind, das sie von ihm empfing. So fügt sich alles zum Besten."

"Persephone soll sehr unter dem Verlust ihrer Tochter gelitten haben", wandte der Engel mitleidig ein. "Sie wird das Mädchen niemals vergessen. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihren Mann verlässt. Die beiden haben sich aus Liebe zueinander verbunden und sind seit Ewigkeiten zusammen. Sicher finden sie einen Weg, um ihre Probleme zu lösen."

"Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst wollen, dass meine Tochter bei diesem Ekelpaket von Ehemann bleibt, oder?"

"Ich mische mich grundsätzlich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein, Orakel, ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden sich trennen. Wenn Herr Ai..."

"Seraph...!"

"Also, wenn der Merowinger seine Frau noch liebt, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden sich trennen. Er wird alles tun, damit Persephone bei ihm bleibt."

Wieder glitt ein grimmiges Lächeln über die Züge der dunkelhäutigen Frau und sie nickte langsam.

"Ganz genau, Seraph, ganz genau. Mein Schwiegersohn wird damit beschäftigt sein, Persephone zu halten, und deshalb werden seine Männer dich auch nicht aufspüren. Ohne die Führung ihres Meisters sind sie dazu nicht in der Lage. Du hättest gar keinen besseren Zeitpunkt auswählen können, um den Körper des Seraph-Androiden zu übernehmen. Wir werden großartig miteinander auskommen und uns über die Verwirrung von Merowingers Schergen amüsieren."

"Sie gehen also davon aus, dass ich Ihren Vorschlag annehme?", fragte der Engel, der alles andere als glücklich dreinschaute.

"Ich dachte, deshalb seist du zu mir gekommen", erwiderte Demeter und blickte ihr Gegenüber befremdet an.

"Ja... ja, eigentlich bin ich das...", gab Seraph zögernd zu. "Also schön, wo befindet sich Ihr künstlicher Beschützer denn gerade?"

Über das Gesicht des Orakels glitt ein breites Lächeln und sie erhob sich.

"Folge mir", forderte sie den Engel auf und bewegte sich dann auf eine andere Tür zu, die sich hinter dem Sofa befand...

=~=~=

Sophia schwieg sich die restlichen Schulstunden über ihre Pflegeeltern aus, obwohl einige ihrer Klassenkameraden sich immer wieder neugierig nach ihnen erkundigten und ihr ihre Hilfe anboten. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig darüber, hatte sie doch nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihre Mitschüler sich für sie interessierten; andererseits fand sie es auch irgendwie rührend. Am seltsamsten kam ihr jedoch vor, dass ihr während des Mathe-Unterrichts ein Zettel von Konstantin, dem Neuen, zugespielt wurde, in dem er ihr ebenfalls seine Hilfe anbot. Sie warf ihm neugierig einen Blick nach hinten zu und erntete ein breites Lächeln von ihm.

"Was für ein merkwürdiger Junge", dachte sie, lächelte aber dennoch schüchtern zurück. Dieser Konstantin wirkte irgendwie sehr nett und sie hätte nichts dagegen, ihn besser kennenzulernen. Doch zuerst wollte sie ihre Angelegenheiten klären, was für sie so aussah, dass sie ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit Frau Meyer führen musste. Daher beeilte sie sich hinauszukommen, als der Gongschlag am Ende der letzten Schulstunde für diesen Tag ertönte, und dorthin zu laufen, wo sich der alte Drahtesel natürlich immer noch befand. Einige ihrer Mitschüler, die ebenfalls mit dem Fahrrad gekommen waren, beäugten Sophia voller Mitleid, als sie ihr Gefährt vom Schloss befreite.

"Das Ding ist ja wirklich eine Zumutung", bemerkte ein Mädchen, worauf Sophia ihr nur mit einem bitteren Gesichtsausdruck zunickte, sich auf ihr Rad schwang und dann schnurstracks in Richtung ihres alten Kinderheimes davonfuhr. Etwa 20 Minuten später betrat sie das Gebäude, in dem sie zuvor ein paar Jahre gelebt hatte, und schritt entschlossen zum Büro der Heimleiterin, wo sie fest an die Tür pochte.

"Herein!", hörte sie die Stimme von Frau Meyer und folgte dieser Aufforderung umgehend.

"Guten Tag", sagte das Mädchen und begegnete dabei dem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Antlitz der Heimleiterin.

"Sophia", erwiderte Frau Meyer perplex. "Was führt dich hierher?"

"Ich muss unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen", gab sie zurück und setzte sich unaufgefordert vor dem Schreibtisch der Heimleiterin auf einem Stuhl, dabei ihre ernste Miene wahrend.

"Ist etwas passiert, mein Kind?"

"Ja, allerdings. Ich will nicht bei meinen neuen Pflegeeltern bleiben. Bitte, kann ich nicht wieder ins Heim zurück?"

"Aber warum denn, Sophia? Was ist denn nur vorgefallen?", fragte Frau Meyer besorgt.

"Die Leute sind gar nicht nett und außerdem gemein", kam das Mädchen sofort zur Sache. "Herr Wolff hat mich heute mit Absicht so stark geschubst, dass ich hingefallen bin. Außerdem behandeln sie das andere Mädchen, das auch dort wohnt, wie eine Dienstmagd."

"Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, was du mir da erzählst, Sophia."

"Aber es ist die Wahrheit!"

Die Heimleiterin sah ihren ehemaligen Zögling besorgt an, dann meinte sie mit sanfter Stimme: "Nun beruhige dich erst einmal, Sophia. Wir werden diese Angelegenheit in aller Ruhe klären, okay?"

"Ich will nicht mehr zurück zu den Wolffs! Ich geh nicht mehr zurück!"

"Bitte, beruhige dich, Kind. Du solltest nicht gleich alles so dramatisieren. Ich bin sicher, dass wir die Angelegenheit vernünftig klären können."

"Oh, da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Frau Meyer. Und am Vernünftigsten wäre es, wenn ich einfach hier bleibe und wieder zu Anna und Sandra ins Zimmer ziehe, nicht wahr?"

"Nun... nun, ja. Bis sich alles geklärt hat, dürfte das wirklich eine vorläufige Lösung sein", antwortete die Heimleiterin. "Hast du eigentlich schon zu Mittag gegessen, Kind?"

"Nein, ich bin direkt von der Schule zu Ihnen gekommen."

"Dann bist du ganz bestimmt hungrig. Am besten wird es sein, wenn du jetzt in den Speisesaal gehst und dir auch eine Mahlzeit geben lässt."

"Danke, Frau Meyer, das mache ich!", sagte Sophia lächelnd und erhob sich mit sichtlich zufriedener Miene, bevor sie das Büro der Heimleiterin verließ. Diese schaute ihr verwundert nach, dann blickte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch, wo unter einer durchsichtigen Unterlage die wichtigsten Telefonnummern für ihren Bereich standen, und wählte kurz darauf entschlossen die Nummer eines Mitarbeiters des Jugendamtes...

=~=~=

Seraph fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl in dem künstlichen Körper des Androiden, der ihm nachempfunden war. Aber ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich daran zu gewöhnen. Vor einer Stunde erst trug man 'dem Orakel' zu, dass sich einige unangenehm ausssehende Typen, die zweifellos Schergen des Merowingers waren, in der Innenstadt herumtrieben und sich nach einem jungen Mann erkundigten, dessen Beschreibung haargenau der Gestalt des Studenten glich, in der er sich bisher der sogenannten 'Welt' präsentiert hatte. Schleierhaft blieb Seraph allerdings, woher Aides wusste, wie er zuletzt ausgesehen hatte. Doch bei einem so mächtigen Gott sollte es ihn eigentlich nicht mehr wundern. Schließlich sagte man dem Merowinger nach, dass er mit Informationen handelte - vermutlich hatte irgendjemand aus dem Umfeld des Orakels ihn - freiwillig oder unfreiwillig - verraten. Schließlich wusste er ja bereits von Demeter, dass das 'Programm' , in dessen Hülle sie sich verbarg, viele Feinde besaß. Und der gefährlichster Feind des Orakels war ausgerechnet der Merowinger. In Seraph's Augen entbehrte das nicht einer gewissen Ironie, da Demeter sich ja vor ihrem Schwiegersohn versteckte. Jedoch meinte sie, dass Aides nicht ahnte, wer in dem 'Orakel' steckte. Er war einfach nur sauer über die ihr von Zeus zugedachte Aufgabe, dem menschlichen 'Auserwählten' zu helfen. Genauso musste es auch einigen der anderen Götter ergehen, denn Aides war nicht der einzige dieser machtvollen Herrschaften über die Matrix, dem das Orakel ein Dorn im Auge war. Sie hatte einfach zu vielen Menschen gute Tipps gegeben, den einen oder anderen der Götter oder Göttinnen über's Ohr zu hauen. Und die Agenten des Systems hielten sich aus Fällen, in die die Mächtigen verwickelt waren, heraus. Das war ihnen von Zeus so einprogrammiert worden. Darum fand es unter der Mehrheit der Götter allgemein großen Beifall, als es dem Merowinger gelang, den letzten Körper des Orakels zu zerstören.

Seraph schluckte und erinnerte sich daran, dass Aides in den alten Zeiten unter seinesgleichen keineswegs beliebt gewesen war. Zum einen lag das gewiss an seinem Herrschaftsbereich, galt die Unterwelt doch selbst vielen der Göttinnen und Götter als unheimlicher Ort, an dem die Toten und andere, nicht beherrschbare und teilweise sehr angsteinflößende Wesenheiten wohnten. Zum anderen jedoch trug die spitze Zunge des Herrn der Unterwelt, der sich nicht scheute, anderen die Wahrheit oder zumindest das, was er für die Wahrheit hielt, ins Gesicht zu sagen, zu seiner einstigen Unbeliebtheit bei. Die Wahrheit war nämlich keinesfalls immer angenehm und nicht jeder wollte sie hören. Vermutlich galt das auch heute noch, denn man scheute sich, öffentlich sehr viel über den Merowinger zu reden. Und wenn man es dennoch tat, dann schwang immer ein Hauch von Angst mit. Es war genauso wie in den alten Zeiten, auch wenn die Menschen gar nicht mehr wussten, mit wem sie es bei dem Merowinger wirklich zu tun hatten. Aides war und blieb der "unsichtbare" Gott, der nur heimlich und im Verborgenen wirkte - still, aber effektiv ; und es tat vor allem seine Feinden bzw. den Feinden oder Widersachern derjenigen weh, die den Merowinger um Hilfe baten.

"Ich hoffe nur, Demeter hat recht damit, dass sie und ich in diesen künstlichen Körpern von seinen Männern und ihm unentdeckt bleiben werden", sinnierte Seraph mit einigen Zweifeln weiter, während er sich darin übte, sich in seiner neuen, äußeren Hülle zu bewegen. Doch da der Engel genau wusste, dass Aides gewitzt und hinterlistig war und außerdem noch einige außergewöhnliche Kräfte besaß, die ihn äußerst gefährlich machten, konnte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass diese künstlichen Leiber für immer ein gutes Versteck waren. Irgendwann würde Aides sie aufspüren und dann...

Seraph schloss die Augen und wollte sich diese Situation lieber nicht vorstellen. Er würde mit Demeter darüber sprechen müssen... aber nicht unbedingt heute. Nein, heute musste er darauf achten, durch seine Gedanken nicht ungewollt doch die Aufmerksamkeit seines einstigen Herrn oder eines anderen, intuitiven Gottes, der möglicherweise mit Aides befreundet war, zu erregen.

Sein bester Freund war zweifellos der kreative Schmied Hephaistos. Doch Seraph glaubte nicht, dass von diesem eine besondere Gefahr ausging, da jener eher ein praktischer als ein empfindsamer Typ war. Anders sah es da schon mit Lady Diana aus, die ihren Onkel Aides schon immer sympathisch gefunden und ihn bewundert hatte. Möglicherweise war sie ihm vor allem deshalb zugetan, weil er sie so akzeptierte, wie sie nun einmal war, und sich nicht im Geringsten daran störte, dass sie sich nur zu anderen Frauen hingezogen fühlte. Im Gegenzug hielt Diana immer zu Aides, selbst nachdem Demeter die Lüge verbreitete, er hätte Persephone entführt. Sie hatte als eine der wenigen Mächtigen dieser Behauptung widersprochen, so dass auch ihr der Hass von Persephone's Mutter entgegenschlug. Diana war es aber egal gewesen. Sie wurde zu einer sehr guten Freundin von Aides' Gemahlin und Sophia's Patin.

"Wer weiß, welche Begabung ihr Diana geschenkt hätte", überlegte Seraph, den bei diesen Überlegungen wieder einmal das Schuldbewusstsein überkam. Aber nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, wie Sophia den Willen eines erwachsenen Mannes beeinflusste, schloss er nicht mehr aus, dass Demeters Befürchtungen, was dieses Mädchen betraf, eine reelle Grundlage hatte. Die Kleine war Aides' Tochter und die von ihm beobachtete Fähigkeit hatte sie gewiss von ihrem Vater geerbt. Möglicherweise schlummerten in ihr noch andere Kräfte, die man besser nicht erwecken sollte.

"Aber Sophia ist trotz allem ein gutes Mädchen", dachte der Engel und fühlte in sich wieder den Drang, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, um sie beschützen zu können. Aber das durfte er im Augenblick auf gar keinen Fall tun. Aides sollte seine Tochter nicht finden, er würde sie sicherlich verderben - ein junges Mädchen war so beeinflussbar, so formbar... nein, er musste sich von Sophia fernhalten...

> WO IST SOPHIA?< donnerte es plötzlich wieder mit der furchtbaren Stimme des zornigen Herrn der Unterwelt in seine Gedanken hinein.

Erschrocken fuhr Seraph zusammen, dann fing er sich wieder, schlug die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war es in ihm still und dieses Schweigen dauerte auch ein paar Minuten an, bis plötzlich ein unflätiger, lauter Fluch auf Altgriechisch durch seinen leeren Geist dröhnte. Doch im Zustand völliger Kontemplation konnte das den Engel nicht mehr erschüttern. Aides' Verwünschungen hörten irgendwann auf und der Mächtige zog sich aus den Gedanken Seraph's zurück und verschwand. Dennoch behielt der Engel den meditativen Zustand bei. Sicher war sicher...

=~=~=

Nachdem Sophia zusammen mit ihren früheren Mitbewohnerinnen zu Mittag gegessen und danach mit ihnen in ihr altes Zimmer zurückgegangen war, machte sie entspannt ihre Hausaufgaben und vergaß das Ehepaar Wolff völlig. Schließlich war sie davon überzeugt, nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück zu müssen, und glaubte tatsächlich, dass man ihnen auch Flora wegnehmen würde.

Doch gegen 16.00 Uhr erschien eine der Erzieherinnen und teilte Sophia mit, dass Frau Meyer mit ihr sprechen wolle. In Erwartung der positiven Nachricht, dass sie wieder im Heim wohnen würde, ging das Mädchen mit raschen Schritten zum Büro der Heimleiterin.

"Komm, setz dich", forderte Frau Meyer sie auf, als sie hereinkam. Sophia folgte diesem Wunsch und sah danach gespannt zu der Erwachsenen vor ihr auf. Diese kam auch gleich zur Sache. "Nach deinem heutigen, überraschenden Auftauchen hier habe ich mehrere Telefonate geführt, um mir ein umfassendes Bild von dem zu machen, was du mir berichtet hast. Natürlich bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du selbst alles so wahrgenommen und empfunden hast, wie du es mir erzähltest. Und ich wies deine Pflegeeltern noch einmal mit allem Nachdruck darauf hin, dass du ein empfindsames, stilles Mädchen bist, welches sich nicht so rasch in eine neue Umgebung eingewöhnen kann, weshalb man viel Geduld mit dir haben muss."

"Meine Pflegeeltern?", fragte Sophia erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn. "Warum haben Sie denn überhaupt mit denen gesprochen? Die mögen mich gar nicht! Und zu Flora sind sie auch gemein!"

"Bitte, Sophia, du siehst das alles viel zu dramatisch", ermahnte sie die Heimleiterin in ruhigem Ton. "Frau Wolff war untröstlich und meinte ebenfalls, dass du alles, was vorgefallen ist, falsch verstanden haben musst."

"Falsch verstanden?!", echote das Mädchen fassungslos und starrte Frau Mayer mit großen Augen an. "Nein! Nein, ich habe gar nichts falsch verstanden. Meine Pflegeeltern waren nicht nett zu mir und ich will weder zu ihnen zurück noch bei ihnen bleiben!"

"Bitte, Sophia, du darfst nicht alles glauben, was Flora Lehmann dir über Herrn und Frau Wolff erzählt hat. Dieses Mädchen neigt leider dazu, vieles zu verdrehen und Lügengeschichten zu erfinden. Sie war gewiss nicht ehrlich zu dir."

"Wie bitte? Warum sollte Flora mich anlügen? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn!"

"Oh doch, Sophia, und es spricht durchaus für dich, dass du nicht verstehst, aus welchen Gründen manche Menschen lügen. Bei Flora Lehmann verhält es sich bedauerlicherweise so, dass sie aufgrund von Vernachlässigung, schlechten Erfahrungen und einem fatalen Hang, sich gerne fremde Dinge anzueignen, dazu neigt, Tatsachen so darzustellen, wie es ihr gerade am besten zu passen scheint", führte Frau Meyer in ruhigem Ton aus. "Nichtsdestotrotz sind Frau Wolff und ihr Mann dazu bereit, Flora auch weiterhin als ihre Pflegetochter zu behalten, da sie noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben, dass dieses Mädchen sich zum Positiven verändern kann, wenn man ihr nur genügend Verständnis und Freundlichkeit entgegenbringt."

"Verständnis und Freundlichkeit?", fragte Sophia erneut und glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht trauen zu können. "Frau Wolff zwingt Flora dazu, als ihr Hausmädchen zu arbeiten und sie zu bedienen."

"Nun übertreib mal nicht! Es schadet diesem Mädchen bestimmt nicht, wenn Frau Wolff sie zu einigen häuslichen Pflichten heranzieht. In diesem Punkt hat dich deine Pflegemutter übrigens sogar gelobt und mir erzählt, dass du Flora freiwillig beim Abwaschen geholfen hast."

"Sie hat mich gelobt?"

"Ja, Sophia, denn Frau Wolff hat wirklich nichts gegen dich. Sie meinte selbst, Flora habe dir bewusst Lügengeschichten erzählt, um dich gegen ihren Mann und sie einzunehmen."

"Blödsinn! Warum sollte Flora so etwas tun? Was hat sie denn davon?!"

"Aus Eifersucht. Vermutlich will Flora Lehmann ihre Pflegeeltern mit niemandem teilen."

"Aber, Frau Meyer, das können Sie doch nicht wirklich glauben!", rief Sophia aufgebracht aus. "Bitte, Sie sollten selbst mit Flora sprechen - oder sich am besten persönlich ein Bild von den häuslichen Zuständen bei den Wolffs machen!"

"Oh ja, das werde ich", versprach die Heimleiterin und schenkte dem Teenager vor ihrem Schreibtisch ein Lächeln. "In einer halben Stunde fahre ich dich selbst wieder zurück zu Ihnen."

"Nein! Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst?!"

"Aber natürlich, mein Kind. Frau Wolff ist untröstlich darüber, dass du aufgrund von Floras Lügen und den Missverständnissen von gestern Abend nicht mehr bei ihrem Mann und ihr wohnen möchtest. Sie will jedoch alles tun, damit die Angelegenheiten zwischen euch geklärt werden. Schließlich wünscht sie, dass du dich in deinem neuen Zuhause wohl fühlst."

"Sie lügt, Frau Meyer, sie lügt!", rief Sophia aus. "Wenn Sie doch nur einsehen würden, wie falsch diese Frau ist - und ihr Mann tut alles, was sie von ihm will. Er hat mich heute in den Dreck geworfen! Und die beiden wollten mich auch vom Gymnasium abmelden! Bitte, Frau Meyer, glauben Sie mir! Die Wolffs lügen. Das sind keine guten Menschen!"

"Jetzt ist es aber genug, Sophia!", entgegnete die Heimleiterin in strengem Ton. "Bei allem Verständnis bitte ich dich doch sehr darum, dein Temperament zu mäßigen. Du bist voreingenommen, weil du an Flora Lehmanns Lügenmärchen glaubst, ohne deinen Pflegeeltern eine Chance einräumen zu wollen, die Missverständnisse zwischen euch zu klären. Frau Wolff hat mir versichert, dass sie nur das Beste für dich will."

"Und Sie glauben ihr?"

"Mein liebes Kind, das Ehepaar Wolff genießt den allerbesten Ruf und seit Flora bei ihnen ist, hat sie sich in der Schule sehr verbessert und ist bisher nirgendwo mehr negativ aufgefallen. Meinst du nicht auch, dass dies zum Großteil dem Ehepaar Wolff zu verdanken ist?"

"Flora ist aber sehr unglücklich bei ihnen und total verängstigt", wandte Sophia noch einmal eindringlich ein und warf der Heimleiterin einen bittenden Blick zu.

"Nun, jedenfalls ist es der kleinen Lehmann gelungen, dich von ihren Lügengeschichten zu überzeugen", erwiderte Frau Meyer in sachlichem Ton. "Aber ich bitte dich noch einmal, Sophia: Gib Frau und Herrn Wolff doch eine Chance und lass sie gute Eltern für dich sein."

"Gute Eltern... die beiden?", fragte das Mädchen zweifelnd und warf erneut einen erstaunten Blick zu der Heimleiterin. Doch als sie in deren unerbittliches Gesicht sah, wusste Sophia, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, mit ihr noch weiter zu diskutieren. Frau Meyer war gegen Flora eingenommen und mehr als bereit dazu, den Lügen der Wölfe zu glauben...

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Als Frau Meyer Sophia mitsamt ihrem Fahrrad kurz nach 16.00 Uhr zu ihren Pflegeeltern zurückbrachte, sah das Mädchen alles andere als glücklich aus. Zu allem Überfluss erwarteten die Wolffs sie bereits mit besorgt aufgesetzten Mienen vor der Haustür und begrüßten die Heimleiterin überaus freundlich, wobei sich Emma Wolff nicht entblödete, Sophia spontan in die Arme zu schließen, sich ein paar Krokodilstränen aus den Augen zu quetschen und in jammervollem Ton zu lamentieren:

"Oh, Kind, was machst du denn nur für Sachen? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und dachte schon, dir sei etwas passiert."

"Oh nein, Sie haben es gehofft", entgegnete Sophia giftig und wand sich mit angeekelter Miene aus den Armen ihrer Pflegemutter.

"Sophia!", rief Frau Meyer empört aus. "Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!"

"Sehen Sie?", wandte sich Emma Wolff in gespielter Verzweiflung an die Heimleiterin. "Das Kind ist total gegen uns aufgehetzt."

"Wir sollten uns besser drinnen weiter unterhalten", schlug Frau Meyer vor, worauf das Ehepaar zustimmend nickte und begann, sich in Richtung Haustür zu bewegen. Nur Sophia verharrte mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Stelle. Als die Heimleiterin das bemerkte, drehte sie sich zu ihr um und sagte streng: "Komm mit rein, Sophia!"

"Nein, ich will da nicht reingehen und ich will nicht hierbleiben!"

"Schluss jetzt mit diesem Unsinn!", schimpfte Frau Meyer und zog ihre Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen. "Komm mit uns ins Haus und dann werden wir alle zusammen ganz vernünftig miteinander sprechen. Du wirst sehen, dass deine Vorurteile nur das Ergebnis der Lügen von Flora Lehmann und der sich daraus ergebenden Missverständnisse sind."

"Flora hat nicht gelogen!"

"Wenn du nicht kooperativ bist, dann kann ich auch ganz andere Saiten aufziehen, Sophia! Du willst doch nicht etwa ein Vierteljahr in einem Heim für schwer Erziehbare verbringen, oder?"

"Besser dort als bei diesem Ehepaar!"

"Mein liebes Kind, offenbar ist dir nicht klar, dass das Leben in einem Heim für schwer Erziehbare nach festen Regeln verläuft, denen man sich fügen muss. Jugendliche stehen dort unter absoluter Kontrolle. In dieser Einrichtung wird man dir keinerlei Freiheiten einräumen; und falls du dich da so bockig aufführst wie jetzt hier, erwartet dich eine strenge Bestrafung, ohne dass du die Gelegenheit erhältst, dein Verhalten irgendjemandem zu erklären. Denn das Ziel eines solchen Heimes ist es, Jugendliche zum Gehorsam zu erziehen, ohne dass sie auch nur den Sinn und Zweck einer Anweisung hinterfragen dürfen. Würde dir das gefallen, Sophia?"

"Nein!", gab das Mädchen zurück und senkte den Blick.

"Du hast also die Wahl: Entweder gehst du jetzt mit mir ins Haus und wir werden zusammen mit deinen Pflegeeltern alle Missverständnisse zwischen euch klären oder ich nehme dich auf der Stelle mit zurück ins Heim, wo ich gleich danach einen Bericht über dein Verhalten schreiben und die Empfehlung aussprechen werde, dich in eine Einrichtung für schwer erziehbare Jugendliche einzuweisen. Und bis du dorthin kommst, wirst du im Heim unter strengen Gewahrsam genommen!"

"Aber, Frau Meyer, das wollen Sie doch nicht wirklich tun?!", rief Sophia aus und starrte ihre ehemalige Heimleiterin mit fassungsloser Miene an.

"Nein, das ist tatsächlich keinesfalls meine Absicht, weil ich weiß, dass du im Grunde ein gutes Mädchen bist", antwortete die Angesprochene. "Wenn du dich jedoch auch weiterhin einem vernünftigen Gespräch mit deinen Pflegeeltern verweigerst, dann bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig. Also bitte, Sophia, erspare uns allen diese Unannehmlichkeit."

Über das Antlitz des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens glitt ein Schatten der Enttäuschung und in ihre Augen trat der Ausdruck einer Erkenntnis, der sie sich bisher verweigert hatte: Floras Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich. Niemand glaubte ihnen.

Resigniert ließ Sophia ihren Blick wieder zu Boden gleiten und nickte. Frau Meyer jedoch sah zufrieden aus.

"Gut, dann komm jetzt bitte", forderte sie das Mädchen freundlich auf und begann erneut, sich in Richtung Haustür zu bewegen. Langsamen Schrittes folgte ihr Sophia.

*

Emma Wolff hatte den Tisch im Esszimmer in eine Kaffeetafel verwandeln lassen und behauptete gegenüber der Heimleiterin, dass sie es selbst getan habe. Sophia kannte allerdings die Wahrheit, hielt es jedoch für besser zu schweigen, nachdem sie feststellen musste, dass Frau Meyer ihr einfach nicht glauben wollte. Allerdings fragte sich das Mädchen, wo Flora denn nur sei.

"Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz", bot Emma Wolff der Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes freundlich an und schenkte dabei auch Sophia ein Lächeln. "Setz dich doch, Kind. Du musst hungrig sein. Ein Stück Apfelkuchen?"

"Nein, danke, ich habe bereits im Heim gegessen", lehnte Sophia kühl ab, ohne das Lächeln ihrer Pflegemutter, das sie ohnehin für falsch hielt, zu erwidern.

"Na, das beruhigt mich aber", behauptete Emma und lachte gekünstelt. Nur Frau Meyer schien nicht bemerken zu wollen, dass die Wölfin und ihr Mann, der sich ebenfalls zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, vor ihr eine Show abzogen, in der sie sich als liebevolle Pflegeeltern präsentierten.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass das Kind zu Ihnen gegangen ist, anstatt sich irgendwo zu verstecken", richtete nun Gero das Wort an die Heimleiterin. "Ich weiß ja auch nicht so genau, welche Lügen Flora ihr erzählt hat."

"Nun, offenbar glaubt Sophia, dass Flora Lehmann hier als eine Art Haushälterin fungiert", erwiderte Frau Meyer. "Und dann berichtete sie mir noch, dass Sie beide dagegen seien, dass Sophia auch weiterhin das Gymnasium besucht."

"Das Letztere ist ganz offensichtlich ein furchtbares Missverständnis", versicherte Emma rasch und brachte ein verlegenes Lachen zustande. "Mein Mann und ich haben uns nur bei Sophia erkundigt, in welche Schule sie geht und uns gewundert, dass die Kleine so klug ist. Ich denke, es kommt wohl nicht so häufig vor, dass Kinder, die der staatlichen Fürsorge unterstehen, ein Gymnasium besuchen?"

"Nein, nicht sehr oft. Sophia ist jedoch eine Ausnahme, sehr neugierig und wissensdurstig. Sie hat schon immer viel gelesen, müssen Sie wissen", erklärte Frau Meyer und ließ dabei ihren Blick wohlwollend über das dunkelhaarige Mädchen gleiten, das schweigend mit den Erwachsenen am Tisch saß und sie alle misstrauische beäugte. Dann wandte sich die Heimleiterin wieder Emma zu: "Im Grunde ist sie immer ein ruhiges Kind gewesen. Umso mehr erstaunt es mich, dass sie jetzt derart bockig ist. Es entspricht überhaupt nicht ihrem Wesen."

"Du musst nicht alles glauben, was Flora dir erzählt", wandte sich daraufhin Gero Wolff an das Mädchen, wobei sich seine Lippen leicht anhoben. "Wir meinen es doch nur gut mit dir."

"Ach ja?!", gab Sophia trotzig zurück und bedachte den bulligen Mann mit einem bösen Blick. "Warum haben Sie mich dann heute morgen in den Dreck geschubst und mir gedroht?"

"Ich habe dich gar nicht geschubst, Kind", entgegnete Gero und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du warst ein bisschen ungeschickt, als du das Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen holtest. Erinnerst du dich wirklich nicht mehr daran, dass du gestolpert und hingefallen bist?"

"Nein, Sie haben mich mit Absicht geschubst!"

"Nicht doch! Nun bleib aber bitte bei der Wahrheit, Sophia", sprang Emma sofort ihrem Mann bei. "Ich war selbst dabei und habe gesehen, dass du gestolpert und bedauerlicherweise unglücklich gefallen bist. Doch bevor mein Mann oder ich dir helfen konnten, bist du ohne ein Wort davon geradelt. Dabei hätte ich mir vorher gern angeschaut, ob du dir weh getan hast, damit ich dich verarzten kann. Außerdem wäre es auch gut gewesen, wenn du dich umgezogen hättest."

"Wie bitte?!", Sophia starrte ihre Pflegemutter an und fragte sich, wie ein Mensch nur so dreist lügen konnte. Ganz sicherlich hatte sie diese Geschichte mit ihrem Mann abgesprochen. Und wo war eigentlich Flora? Warum war sie nicht hier?

"Wir meinen es nur gut mit dir, Kind", versicherte ihr Emma mit besorgt aufgesetzter Miene. "Du solltest uns wenigstens eine Chance geben, ehe du uns ablehnst."

"Ja, schließlich möchten wir nur dein Bestes", bekräftigte Gero die Worte seiner Frau und richtete dann wieder das Wort an Frau Meyer. "Obwohl wir unsere neue Pflegetochter erst knapp einen Tag kennen, haben wir sie schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen."

"Ach, und warum kaufen Sie mir dann keine Monatskarte für die Schule?", fragte Sophia aufgebracht.

"Sobald es zu kühl wird, um mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule zu fahren, bekommst du sie", antwortete Emma anstelle ihres Mannes. "Aber jetzt ist es schön warm und die Bewegung tut dir sicherlich gut. Radfahren soll sehr gesund sein."

"Na, siehst du, Sophia", meinte Frau Meyer mit breitem Lächeln. "Herr und Frau Wolff hatten nur gute Absichten mit dir."

Das Mädchen biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg, bedachte jedoch ihre ehemalige Heimleiterin und die Pflegeeltern mit einem finsteren Blick, während es in ihrem Inneren vor Zorn brodelte. Warum nur glaubte Frau Meyer diesem verlogenen Ehepaar mehr als ihr? Sie kannte die Wolffs doch kaum.

"Wo ist Flora?", brachte Sophia schließlich mit nur mühsamer Beherrschung über die Lippen.

"Sie ist bei einer Schulfreundin, die ihr bei den Hausaufgaben hilft", antwortete Emma Wolff sofort. "Bedauerlicherweise ist Flora nicht so begabt wie du. Ihre Qualitäten liegen in anderen Bereichen."

"Zum Beispiel in der Hauswirtschaft?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen lauernd.

"Es macht Flora nun mal Freude, mir bei der Hausarbeit ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen", behauptete die Pflegemutter und sah dabei lächelnd Frau Meyer fest in die Augen. "Das Mädchen kocht und backt auch sehr gern. Warum also sollte ich ihren Enthusiasmus in dieser Hinsicht bremsen?"

"Da haben Sie völlig recht", pflichtete die Heimleiterin ihr bei und nickte. "Wie es scheint, entwickelt sich Flora Lehmann unter Ihrer Obhut doch zum Positiven. Umso schleierhafter ist mir daher, warum sie Sie gegenüber Sophia schlecht gemacht hat."

"Ach wissen Sie, Flora hängt nun einmal sehr an mir und meinem Mann", erwiderte Emma. "Vermutlich hat sie uns als Eltern akzeptiert, will jedoch keine anderen Kinder neben sich dulden. Sie war sicherlich eifersüchtig, dass wir Sophia gestern mehr beachtet haben als sie. Mein Mann und ich hätten eben sehr viel umsichtiger sein sollen."

"Flora Lehmann muss lernen, dass sich nicht alles nur um ihre Person dreht", sagte Frau Meyer daraufhin ein wenig streng. "Sie wird lernen müssen, sich Ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit Sophia zu teilen."

"Wir werden in Zukunft verstärkt darauf achten, dass Flora sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlt", versprach Emma Wolff. "Wissen Sie, das arme Mädchen hat es ja auch nicht einfach gehabt mit ihrer alkoholkranken Mutter. Wir sollten mit Flora ebenso nachsichtig sein wie mit Sophia."

"Sie können in dieser Angelegenheit ganz nach Belieben verfahren", gab Frau Meyer zurück. "Ganz sicher werden Sie den richtigen Weg finden, um das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Mädchen zu verbessern."

Die Heimleiterin wandte sich danach wieder Sophia zu und meinte: "Wie es scheint, bist du hier sehr gut aufgehoben, Sophia, so dass ich dich jetzt ruhigen Gewissens bei deiner neuen Familie lassen kann."

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich Frau Meyer zu Emma und Gero Wolff um und fuhr fort: "Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Sie näher kennenzulernen. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie den beiden Mädchen gute Eltern sind und hoffe, dass auch Sophia das bald einsehen wird. Fall Sie Hilfe brauchen oder es Probleme gibt, können Sie sich jedoch jederzeit gerne an mich wenden. Nun muss ich aber gehen, denn ich habe noch einige Sachen zu bearbeiten."

"Natürlich", antwortete Emma Wolff und erhob sich zusammen mit der Heimleiterin und ihrem Mann. "Es war sehr freundlich von Ihnen, uns Sophia persönlich zurückzubringen. Ebenso möchte ich mich bei Ihnen für Ihr Angebot bedanken. Möglicherweise komme ich darauf zurück, falls ich wirklich nicht mehr weiter weiß."

"Das können Sie ruhig", versprach Frau Meyer und lächelte. Dann richtete sie das Wort an Herrn Wolff: "Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, Sophias Fahrrad aus meinem Kofferraum zu nehmen?"

"Kein Problem, gnädige Frau", gab Gero zurück und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Dann gingen sie zusammen aus dem Zimmer. Kaum hörte man jedoch, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, wandte sich Emma Wolff an Sophia, die immer noch mit trotziger Miene schweigend auf einem Stuhl saß, und es klang überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich: "Deine Intrigen haben dir nützt genützt, du kleines Biest! Hoffentlich ist dir jetzt klar, wem die Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes glauben werden, falls du noch einmal so etwas versuchst!"

Die Fünfzehnjährige schaute hinauf, ihrer Pflegemutter direkt ins Gesicht, und sagte sarkastisch: "Na, na, sind das denn die Worte einer Frau, die nichts als mein Wohlergehen im Sinn hat?"

"Deine Frechheiten werden wir dir schon austreiben, kleine Giftspritze! Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann sorgen mein Mann und ich dafür, dass du auch von deinem Gymnasium fliegst. Du solltest dich also besser nicht mit uns anlegen, sondern dich fügen!"

"Und wenn ich das nicht tue?!", fragte Sophia lauernd und sah Emma herausfordernd an.

"Du hast ja gesehen, dass Frau Meyer, die dich doch sehr gut kennen sollte und dich bisher immer in Schutz nahm, uns mehr glaubt als dir. Deine Vorwürfe hält sie für bedauerliche Missverständnisse, die nur auf den Lügen von Flora beruhen", entgegnete Emma und lachte dann höhnisch. Am liebsten hätte Sophia ihr ins Gesicht geschlagen. Diese Schlampe widerte sie einfach nur an. Aber sie dachte an ihre Zimmergenossin, um die sie sich ein wenig sorgte.

"Wo ist Flora wirklich?!", fragte das Mädchen daher, ohne auf die Worte der Pflegemutter einzugehen.

"Nur ein bisschen Geduld, Baby-Natter. Mein Mann müsste jeden Moment wieder hier sein und dann wirst du deine Pflegeschwester sehen dürfen."

Zwei Minuten später kam Gero zurück und grinste breit.

"Frau Meyer ist gerade abgefahren und dein Fahrrad steht im Schuppen, wo es hingehört", erklärte er Sophia, die ihn böse anfunkelte. "Deine ehemalige Heimleiterin hat sich überaus freundlich von mir verabschiedet und gab mir noch einmal deutlich zu verstehen, wie sehr sie es bedaure, dass du uns solche Scherereien machst."

"Nun, ich denke, Sophia wird bald einsichtig werden", meinte Emma süffisant zu ihrem Mann. "Sie kann es kaum erwarten, Flora wiederzusehen."

"Dann komm, du kleine Giftspritze", forderte der bullige Mann Sophia auf, packte sie hart am Arm und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch. Dann zerrte er sie hinter sich her aus dem Esszimmer hinaus, während Emma ihnen mit spöttischer Miene folgte. Sie bewegten sich auf eine Tür zu, die unter der Treppe eingebaut war.

"Haben Sie Flora etwa in dieser Kammer eingesperrt?", fragte Sophia empört, obwohl sie der harte Griff ihres Pflegevaters am Arm sehr schmerzte. Aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall einen Laut von sich geben.

"Dahinter verbirgt sich keine Kammer, freche Klugscheißerin, sondern unser Keller", berichtigte Gero Wolff das Mädchen. "Und wir werden jetzt schön da runtergehen. Schließlich wollen wir doch die liebe Flora nicht länger als unbedingt nötig im Vorratsraum warten lassen, nicht wahr?"

Nach dieser Ansage schloss der bullige Mann die Kellertür auf, schaltete das Licht ein und zog Sophia immer noch hinter sich her, als er die Treppe hinab ging, dicht gefolgt von Emma Wolff. Unten angekommen schritten sie geradeaus und bogen nach zwei Regalen schließlich nach rechts ab, wo sie in einen schmalen Gang kamen, der zu einer angerosteten Tür führte, vor der Gero stehen blieb. Sophia spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu klopfen begann.

"Befindet sich Flora da drinnen?", fragte sie.

"Ganz recht, Fräulein Schlaumeier", entgegnete der bullige Mann mit einem bösen Grinsen und ließ sie endlich los. Seine Frau trat von hinten dicht an Sophia heran und ergänzte zynisch: "Ja, und es ist allein deine Schuld, dass wir Flora hier eingesperrt haben."

Dann gab sie ihrem Mann ein Zeichen, die rostige Tür zu öffnen. Er tat es sofort, wobei es unangenehm quietschte, als er den Schlüssel umdrehte. Als er die Tür dann leicht aufstieß, erblickte Sophia ihre Leidensgenossin mit verweintem Gesicht am Boden kauernd und die Handgelenke mit Handschellen an ein schmales Rohr, das an der Wand entlanglief, gekettet.

"Oh mein Gott, was haben Sie ihr nur angetan?", schrie das Mädchen entsetzt auf, eilte zu Flora hin und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie nieder.

"Wie gesagt ist dies ganz allein deine Schuld, Sophia", erklärte Emma spöttisch und trat auf die beiden Teenager zu. "Eigentlich kann sie nichts dafür, dass du so eine intrigante, kleine Giftnatter bist. Natürlich sahen wir uns gezwungen, Flora kurzfristig verschwinden zu lassen, nachdem uns Frau Meyer ankündigte, dich persönlich zu uns zurückbringen und ein Gespräch mit uns führen zu wollen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich dir nicht zugetraut hätte, dich so schnell bei einer Mitarbeiterin des Jugendamtes über uns zu beschweren. So viel Dreistigkeit muss man erst mal aufbringen. Doch mir ist dabei klar geworden, dass ich dich unterschätzt habe. Jetzt weiß ich, wie man mit dir umgehen muss."

"Aber Flora hat doch damit nichts zu tun!", erwiderte Sophia.

"Mag sein, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Emma. "Jedenfalls wollten wir nicht riskieren, dass Flora und Frau Meyer sich begegnen. Das hätte unsere erste Tochter vermutlich zu sehr aufgeregt und sie möglicherweise vergessen lassen, wie gut sie es doch bei uns hat - verglichen mit ihrem früheren Leben bei ihrer versoffenen Mutter. Denn ich nehme stark an, dass du dein Gift bereits verspritzt und auch Flora gegen uns aufgehetzt hast."

"Flora weiß selbst, was sie bei Ihnen erdulden muss!"

"Oh, das muss sie nicht. Wenn sie es wünscht, rufe ich gleich morgen das Jugendamt an und..."

"Nein, bitte, Frau Wolff, tun Sie das nicht!", rief Flora ängstlich aus und starrte ihre Pflegemutter furchtsam an. "Sophia hat mich nicht gegen Sie aufgehetzt. Es war einfach nur alles so neu für sie hier."

"Lieb von dir, dass du deine neue Mitbewohnerin in Schutz nimmst", erwiderte Emma wohlwollend und wirkte zufrieden. "Okay, ich glaube dir, dass du mit den Aktionen der kleinen Baby-Natter nichts zu tun hattest. Bestimmt hat sie sich das bereits gestern Nacht ausgedacht."

Die Pflegemutter ließ ihren Blick wieder verärgert zu Sophia wandern. Dann warf sie einen Schlüssel vor ihr auf den Boden. Sophia nahm ihn, um Flora endlich von den Handschellen zu befreien. Dabei murmelte sie "selber Natter" vor sich hin.

"Was hast du da gerade gesagt?!", fuhr Emma sie an.

"Nichts!", entgegnete Sophia, ohne ihre Pflegemutter anzusehen. Sie tauschte vielmehr einen Blick mit Flora aus, in deren Augen immer noch Tränen schwammen.

"Freches Miststück!", schrie Emma. "Du wirst mir sofort sagen, was du da gerade von dir gegeben hast!"

"Es tut mir leid", antwortete Sophia.

"Was tut dir leid?!", fauchte die Pflegemutter.

"Es tut mir leid, dass Flora wegen mir hier eingesperrt worden ist."

Verärgert wandte sich Emma an das blonde Mädchen und fragte: "Stimmt das?!"

Flora nickte stumm.

"Na gut", meinte Frau Wolff dann und wurde etwas ruhiger. "Wenigstens zeigst du ein wenig Einsicht. Trotzdem musst du natürlich für deine Frechheiten die Konsequenzen tragen. Wer seine Eltern öffentlich anschwärzt, kommt nicht ohne Strafe davon. Und deshalb, kleine Giftnatter, haben mein Mann und ich beschlossen, dir Gelegenheit zu geben, gründlich über dein Verhalten nachzudenken. Wir beide hoffen wirklich, dass du dadurch endlich einsiehst, wie viel besser es für dich ist, uns zu gehorchen."

"Sie sind nicht meine Eltern!", protestierte Sophia wütend. Sie stand vom Boden auf und half auch Flora dabei, sich zu erheben. Dann postierte sie sich vor Emma, wobei sie das Kinn etwas anhob und ihrer Pflegemutter einen herausfordernden Blick zuwarf. "Und ich bin nicht ihre Dienerin, basta!"

Frau Wolff lächelte spöttisch, wandte sich dann an Flora und befahl: "Geh jetzt nach oben in dein Zimmer. Du musst sicher noch Hausaufgaben machen."

Das blonde Mädchen zögerte, sah unsicher zu Sophia und dann wieder zu Emma: "Sie werden ihr doch nichts antun, oder?"

"Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Flora!", entgegnete Emma streng.

"Nein, ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie Sophia weh tun!", gab das blonde Mädchen zurück. In ihren Augen stand zwar immer noch Furcht, aber ihre Stimme klang entschlossen und sie stellte sich jetzt vor die Jüngere.

"Das ist ja unglaublich!", entfuhr es nun Gero Wolff und er starrte Flora fassungslos an. "Jetzt fängt die auch noch an, uns zu widersprechen!"

"Der beste Beweis dafür, dass die kleine Giftnatter sie schon erfolgreich gegen uns aufgehetzt hat", antwortete seine Frau. "Außerdem scheint unsere liebe Flora einen ausgeprägten Mutterinstinkt zu besitzen, sonst würde sie sich doch nicht dermaßen schützend vor jemanden stellen, den sie kaum kennt. Wir sollten das nicht persönlich nehmen, Gero. Flora kann gar nicht anders, als ihrem Instinkt zu gehorchen."

Emma wandte sich wieder dem blonden Mädchen zu und setzte ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln auf.

"Du musst keine Angst um Sophia haben, Kind. Wir werden ihr nichts tun. Sie soll doch nur ein paar Stunden über ihr Verhalten nachdenken, und zwar ganz allein!"

Sie griff Flora am Arm und zog sie zu sich nach vorn. Dann übergab sie sie ihrem Mann, der den blonden Teenager aus dem Raum schob und ihr folgte. Emma jedoch sandte Sophia jetzt einen Blick voller Hass zu und zischte: "Denk gut darüber nach, wie du dich in Zukunft verhalten willst, kleines Luder, und mach dir klar, dass alles, was du tust, Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird!"

Danach drehte sie ihr den Rücken zu, verließ den engen Raum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, die sie gleich darauf abschloss. Sophia fand sich allein im Dunkeln wieder und merkte erst jetzt, dass diese Kammer keine Fenster besaß. Resigniert kauerte sie sich auf dem Boden nieder, zog die Beine an ihren Körper und vergrub den Kopf darinnen, damit niemand von draußen hören konnte, dass sie weinte. Denn Sophia hielt es durchaus für möglich, dass die Wölfin vor der Tür stand und darauf wartete, einen Schluchzer zu hören. Doch trotz ihrer vorläufigen Niederlage wollte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ihrer Pflegemutter diesen Triumph nicht gönnen...

=~=~=

Seraph hatte sich hinausgewagt auf die Straße, um ein wenig spazierenzugehen, was eine gute Übung darstellte, sich in dem Androidenkörper zu bewegen. Es fiel ihm jetzt nicht mehr so schwer wie noch ein paar Stunden zuvor. Außerdem wollte er sich gern in der Gegend, in der das Orakel lebte, etwas umsehen. Schließlich würde er in Zukunft hier wohnen.

Und plötzlich, ehe er es sich versah, hatten ihn fünf große, in Ledermäntel gekleidete, muskulöse Männer umringt und starrten ihn eindringlich an. Seraph bewegte sich nicht und wagte kaum zu atmen, während er diese Männer beobachtete. Einer von ihnen trug eine Sonnenbrille und eine lilafarbene Krawatte. Er schien der Anführer dieser unangenehm wirkenden Typen zu sein, denn nach einer Weile wandte er sich an einen seiner anderen vier Kumpane: "Das soll also der Verräter sein?"

"Ja, er befindet sich genau in den Koordinaten, die der Boss uns mitteilte", antwortete der Angesprochene, wirkte jedoch unsicher.

"Mag ja sein, aber bei dem hier handelt es sich doch nur um einen Androiden", gab der Krawattenmann zurück und bedachte danach Seraph mit einem verächtlichen Blick. "Das ist nichts weiter als der Schutzmann für die Wahrsagerin. Eine sehr gute Kopie, bei der an alles gedacht wurde, sogar der Aktivierungs-Code ist mit demjenigen des Verräters identisch. Der Boss konnte das ja nicht wissen."

"Aber die Wahrsagerin müsste doch in der Lage sein, uns den genauen Standort des Verräters zu nennen", meinte einer der anderen Männer. "Sie muss auch irgendwo in der Nähe sein, wenn sich ihr Schutzprogramm schon hier aufhält."

"Der Androide scheint übrigens momentan nicht richtig zu arbeiten", erwiderte der Krawattenmann. "Er bewegt sich kaum, starrt nur vor sich her und sagt kein Wort. Den würde ich persönlich niemals zu meinen Schutzmann wählen."

"Das Orakel hat keine Wahl, sondern muss sich mit dem abfinden, was ihr der Architekt zukommen lässt. Und das ist nun einmal dieser Androide hier, der ausgerechnet dem Verräter Seraph nachempfunden wurde. Was hat sich der Schöpfer nur dabei gedacht?"

Ein weißes Taxi hielt neben der Gruppe an, dessen Tür öffnete sich und eine in einem hochgeschlossenen, hellgrauen Kostüm gekleidete Frau mit langem, schwarzen Haar entstieg ihm. Seraph erkannte sie sofort. Himmel, Madame Persephone hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

Mit einem strengen Blick bedachte die schöne Göttin die fünf lederbekleideten Männer, die sofort etwas vor ihr zurückwichen, um ihr Platz zu machen. Sie näherte sich dem Androiden und blickte ihn sekundenlang eindringlich an, dann wandte sie sich in verächtlichem Ton an die Männer, die offensichtlich für ihren Angetrauten arbeiteten: "Was wollt ihr von diesem Roboter? Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun?! Meine Tochter zu suchen, beispielsweise?!"

"Das tun wir, Herrin", versicherte ihr der Mann mit der Krawatte. "Euer Gemahl meinte, dass wir Ihre Tochter finden, sobald wir den Verräter Seraph aufgespürt haben."

"Ach, tatsächlich?!", fragte Persephone spöttisch und sah die Männer der Reihe nach mit finsterem Blick an. "Nun, dies hier ist ganz offensichtlich nicht der echte Seraph, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nein, Madame", gab der Anführer der Lederbemantelten kleinlaut zu.

"Dann verzieht euch unverzüglich und macht euch auf die Suche nach meinem Kind!", fuhr Persephone die fünf Männer an. Augenblicklich verschwanden die Typen so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Seraph fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, aber er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Kaum waren die bedrohlich aussehenden Schergen des Merowingers weg, richtete Persephone ihre Augen hasserfüllt auf den Androiden.

"Sehr bedauerlich, dass du nicht der echte Seraph bist", zischte sie ihm leise zu. "Dieser Dreckskerl hat mir mein Kind gestohlen."

Unvermittelt spuckte sie dem Androiden ins Gesicht, der sofort die Augen schloss, aber den Wutanfall der Göttin über sich ergehen ließ. Der Engel, der den künstlichen Körper bewohnte, verstand ihre Reaktion nur zu gut. Sie musste sehr verzweifelt sein und ihre Tochter schmerzlich vermissen... er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie alles in der schönen Frau nach Rache für den Verlust ihres Kindes schrie. Zweifellos war auch Persephone zu allem bereit, wenn es sich um ihren Sprössling handelte, sie würde sogar töten... Demeter hatte keine Ahnung, wie rigoros ihre einst so brave Tochter werden konnte. Sie war bereits als junges Mädchen überaus leidenschaftlich, aber das blieb so lange verborgen, bis sie Aides begegnete und sich in ihn verliebte. Er konnte sich deshalb nicht vorstellen, dass sich Persephone jemals mit ihrer Mutter versöhnen würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass diese die Entführung Sophia's initiiert hatte.

"Tante Persephone!", drang da die Stimme einer jungen Frau an das Ohr des Engels. Seraph glaubte, dass es sich um diejenige von Lady Diana handelte, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, fand er diese Annahme bestätigt. Aber wie sehr hatte sich Diana seit damals verändert: Ihre einst zu einer straff nach oben frisierten blonde Lockenpracht hatte sich in eine kinnlange, glatte Bobfrisur verwandelt, was ihr ein etwas burschikoses Aussehen verlieh. Und sie trug jetzt einen tiefgrünen, eleganten Hosenanzug, der gut zu ihrer Persönlichkeit passte. 

"Tante Persephone, was tust du denn da?"

Die jugendlich aussehende Diana kam von der anderen Seite des Taxis auf ihre Tante zugelaufen und sah sie besorgt an.

"Ich lasse gerade meinen Zorn an diesem Roboter aus!", erklärte Persephone grimmig, ohne ihren hasserfüllten Blick von dem Androiden zu nehmen. "Wenn ich diese Visage nur sehe, überkommt mich ein unbändige Wut und ich würde am liebsten..."

"Bitte, Tante Persephone, beruhige dich", redete Diana mit sanfter Stimme auf die hochgewachsene, schöne Göttin ein. "Es ist doch nur eine Maschine und nicht der echte Seraph. Ich bin sicher, wenn Onkel Aides ihn findet, wird er ihm schon die ihm gebührende Strafe angedeihen lassen!"

"Ich will doch nichts weiter als mein Kind zurück!", fauchte Persephone und legte unvermittelt ihre Hände um den Hals des Androiden. Und auch, wenn es nicht sein eigener Körper war, so spürte Seraph dennoch, wie ihm unter dem immer fester werdenden Druck der Hände seiner einstigen Herrin langsam die Luft knapp wurde.

"Bitte...", hauchte er mühsam und sah sie flehentlich an. "Bitte, Herrin, nicht..."

"Bitte, Tante Persephone, er ist doch nur ein Androide und nicht der echte Seraph", ermahnte sie Diana sanft. "Er weiß nicht, was mit Sophia geschehen ist."

"Aber dein Vater hat ihn doch so programmiert, dass er wie Seraph denkt, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Persephone lauernd, ohne ihre Hände vom Hals des künstlichen Wesens zu nehmen. "Und wenn es sich so verhält, dann kann er doch zumindest eine Hypothese darüber aufstellen, was dieser verdammte Verräter mit meiner Tochter gemacht hat."

Sie sah Seraph eindringlich in die Augen und fragte mit drohender Stimme: "Wo ist meine Tochter?"

"Sie... sie...", wisperte der Engel.

"Was ist mir ihr? Was hat Seraph mit meinem Kind gemacht? Hat er es getötet?"

"Nein...", hauchte der im Androidenkörper gefangene Engel mit letzter Kraft. "Nein... Sophia lebt..."

Überrascht von dieser Antwort lockerte Persephone tatsächlich den Druck ihrer Hände, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte eine Sekunde später: "Wo ist sie?"

"Weit weg von hier, Herrin, ganz weit weg..."

"Wo?!"

"Ich... ich kann es nicht sagen... ich... ich..."

"Wo, Elender, sprich!", schrie Persephone das künstliche Geschöpf an und begann erneut, fester zuzudrücken.

"Tut... mir... leid... ich kann es nicht sagen..."

"AUFHÖREN!"

Erstaunt blickten Persephone und Diana bei diesem Aufruf zur Seite. Aus einem der Häuser war eine ältere, dunkelhäutige Frau getreten, die vor der Tür verharrte und die beiden Göttinnen anstarrte. Dann fuhr sie in einem strengen Ton fort: "Lassen Sie von dem Androiden ab, Madame Aidelos. [1] Er wird Ihnen nichts über Ihre Tochter sagen können, da er nichts darüber weiß."

Tatsächlich ließ Persephone von dem Androiden ab und wandte sich nun der älteren Frau zu, die ihr furchtlos in die Augen sah.

"Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte die Herrin der Unterwelt wissen.

"Vermutlich ist es das sogenannte Orakel", meinte Diana in ironischem Ton und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. "Welch seltsame Verdrehung: Das Orakel sieht sich dazu genötigt, ihren Beschützer zu beschützen."

Die junge Göttin lachte laut auf, während Persephone immer noch leicht verärgert wirkte.

"Sind Sie wirklich das Orakel, so wie meine Nichte es vermutet?"

"Ja, das ist richtig."

Jetzt verzog auch die Herrin der Unterwelt ihren Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln.

"Man trug mir zu, dass Sie alles sehen können - einfach alles", fuhr Persephone fort. "Stimmt das?"

"Nicht ganz, aber ich sehe eine Menge", antwortete die dunkelhäutige Frau in ernstem Ton.

"Können Sie auch sehen, was mit meiner Tochter geschehen ist und wo sie sich jetzt aufhält?"

"Ihr Kind ist seit langem tot, Madama Aidelos, damit sollten Sie sich endlich abfinden!"

"Lügnerin!", schleuderte ihr Persephone entgegen. "Mein Kind ist unsterblich und es lebt, das fühle ich!"

"Sie machen sich selbst etwas vor", erwiderte das Orakel mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich verstehe ja durchaus, dass es schmerzlich ist, sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, sein Kind verloren zu haben, aber..."

"Niemand kann mir einreden, dass Sophia tot ist. NIEMAND! Und vor allem nicht so ein dahergelaufenes, dreistes Programm, das meinen Mann beleidigt und angreift, wo es nur kann!"

"Der Schmerz lässt sie zornig sein, Madame, das verstehe ich durchaus. Aber eine Verleugnung von Tatsachen ändert nichts an einem feststehenden Sachverhalt."

"Sophia ist ein unsterbliches Kind, eine kleine Göttin. Wie kann sie da gestorben sein?!"

"Wir beide wissen, dass ein göttliches Kind erst im Alter von sieben Jahren die Unsterblichkeit erlangt. Vorher ist es genauso gefährdet, verletzt und getötet zu werden, wie ein Menschenkind. Davor können Sie die Augen nicht verschließen, Madame."

"NEIN! NEIN! Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Sophia tot ist. Sie sind eine infame Lügnerin, weiter nichts. Ich spüre, dass mein Kind noch lebt. Es ist irgendwo in der Matrix versteckt... manchmal habe ich sogar von Sophia geträumt... mein Baby..."

"Ja, es ist überaus schmerzlich, wenn eine Mutter ihr Kind verliert", bekräftigte das Orakel und nickte. "Und jetzt können Sie sicherlich ermessen, wie viel Schmerz Sie Ihrer eigenen Mutter bereitet haben, als Sie sie verließen, um einen Mann zu heiraten, der Ihrer nicht würdig ist, Madame Aidelos."

"Wagen Sie es ja nicht, etwas gegen meinen Mann zu sagen!", fuhr Persephone sie an.

"Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht länger mit dieser verlogenen Wahrsagerin verplempern", mischte sich jetzt wieder Diana ein und bedachte die dunkelhäutige Frau mit einem verächtlichen Blick. "Sie mag sich ja selbst für das Orakel von Delphi halten, aber das ist sie nicht. Das Orakel von Delphi wurde vor langer Zeit bei dem Krieg zwischen Menschen und Maschinen zerstört und mein Bruder trauert noch heute um den Verlust des Orakels."

"Ach ja, Ihr Bruder, Lady Diana", wandte sich die dunkelhäutige Frau nun in spöttischem Ton an die junge Göttin. "Wie geht es Apoll denn so? Hat er inzwischen seine Hippie-Phase überwunden oder raucht er immer noch mit Vorliebe Joints?"

Die blonde Göttin grinste breit und gab dann ironisch zurück: "Warum fragen Sie, Orakel? Können Sie es denn nicht selbst sehen?"

Danach tauschte Diana einen Blick mit Persephone aus und tatsächlich lachte nun auch die Herrin der Unterwelt etwas verhalten.

"Du hast ganz recht, liebe Nichte, dieses unbegabte Subjekt ist es nicht wert, dass wir ihr einen Teil unserer Zeit schenken. Schließlich haben wir noch zu tun!"

"Wenn Sie mich für unbegabt halten, unterliegen Sie einem Irrtum, Madame Aidelos", ließ sich da nun das Orakel wieder in selbstsicherem Ton vernehmen. "Ihre Tochter ist tot und mit Ihrer Ehe geht es immer weiter bergab. Ihr Mann nimmt es mit der Treue nicht so genau und Sie fragen sich bestimmt schon, ob er es tatsächlich wert gewesen ist, dafür die eigene Mutter zu hintergehen."

"Wenn du nicht augenblicklich dein vorlautes Mundwerk hältst, dann rufe ich auf der Stelle die Handlanger meines Mannes zurück!", drohte Persephone und blickte das Orakel voller Hass an. "Die Kerle mögen zwar nicht gerade die hellsten sein, aber sie gehorchen mir und werden dir gewiss gerne das Maul stopfen, wenn du weiterhin damit fortfährst, meinen Ehemann zu beleidigen. Er ist ein guter Gemahl und ein guter Vater und ich liebe ihn! Ja, verdammt noch mal, das tue ich!"

Nach diesen Worten wandte sich Persephone abrupt vom Orakel ab und stieg rasch wieder in das Taxi. Nur Diana verharrte noch einen Augenblick länger auf der Stelle und starrte die dunkelhäutige Frau verärgert an.

"Du magst dich im Moment ja noch recht sicher fühlen, weil du im Auftrag meines Vaters, des Architekten dieser künstlichen Welt, handelst, aber vergiss nicht, dass mein Onkel Aides dir schon einmal deine körperliche Hülle genommen hat und ich wette, es könnte ihm auch ein weiteres Mal gelingen", erklärte die blonde Göttin hochmütig. "Wenn du also überleben willst, solltest du es vermeiden, dich mit uns Göttern anzulegen. Das würde mich Sicherheit auch ein zweites Mal in die Hose gehen. Onkel Aides ist nämlich nicht der Einzige von uns, der dich hasst."

"Glaubst du, ich lasse mich von dir einschüchtern, du verwöhntes Gör?", gab das Orakel zurück. "Geh lieber heim und spiel' mit den Püppchen, die dich anbeten. Zusammen könnt ihr dann unter Palmen sitzend die Texte von Sappho deklamieren, euch liebkosen und jeden Mann verjagen, der euch auch nur zu nahe kommt."

"Nun ja", meinte Diana sarkastisch und bedachte die Wahrsagerin von oben bis unten mit einem abschätzigen Blick. "Mir scheint, dass Sie auch nicht gerade übermäßige Männerbekanntschaften unterhalten - mal abgesehen von dem geschlechtsneutralen Androiden da, der als Schutzmann gar nichts taugt. Die Männer meines Onkel hätten ihn sehr leicht überwältigen können und meine Tante war drauf und dran, ihn mit eigenen Händen zu erwürgen. Also ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mich nicht allzu sicher fühlen. Sie sollten lieber meinen Vater kontaktieren und um ein besseres Schutzprogramm bitten. - Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe mit meiner Tante noch eine wichtige Besprechung. Guten Tag!"

Und danach verschwand auch Diana umgehend ins Taxi, das gleich darauf losfuhr.

Das Orakel sah dem Wagen mit traurigem Blick nach, während Seraph sich langsam wieder erholt hatte.

"Wir sind überhaupt nicht sicher", meinte er dann an die dunkelhäutige Frau gewandt. "Die Schergen des Merowingers haben mich anhand von Koordinaten gefunden, die ihnen ihr Herr übermittelt hat, und wenn Madame Persephone nicht aufgetaucht wäre, wüsste ich nicht, was die Typen mit mir angestellt hätten."

"Sie wären auch ohne das Auftauchen meiner Tochter gleich verschwunden, nachdem sie meinten, es handele sich bei dir lediglich um den Androiden. Hast du denn nicht mitbekommen, wie Sie darüber sprachen, dass ihr Boss sich geirrt haben muss?"

"Trotzdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich wirklich unbehelligt gelassen hätten, Orakel. Immerhin hielt nicht einmal Madame Persephone mich für echt und dennoch wollte sie mich umbringen, weil ihr Hass auf den Entführer ihrer Tochter unglaublich stark ist."

"Ja, mein armes, verblendetes Kind empfindet immer noch viel zu viele für den Merowinger und das Mädchen, das sie von ihm empfing. Bedauerlich, dass sie einfach nicht glauben will, dass die Kleine tot ist", meinte Demeter traurig. "Ein seltsames Gefühl, Persephone nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Und trotz aller Kränkungen, die sie mir zufügte, bleibt sie dennoch meine Tochter, deren Wohlergehen mir am Herzen liegt. Es ist überaus schmerzlich für mich, dass sie bei diesem Ekelpaket von Mann bleiben will! Wie kann man nur so ignorant und blind sein?! Jedermann weiß von den Affären meines Schwiegersohnes!"

"Orakel, die Ehe des Merowingers geht uns nichts an!", ermahnte Seraph sie

"Dich vielleicht nicht", gab die dunkelhäutige Frau patzig zurück. "Aber da Persephone trotz allem meine Tochter ist, habe ich wohl das Recht, mir Sorgen zu machen."

"Sie machen sich also Gedanken um Ihre Tochter, obwohl Sie sie seinerzeit verstießen?"

"Natürlich, sie ist schließlich mein Fleisch und Blut!"

"Aber von Ihrer Tochter verlangt ihr, das eigene Kind zu vergessen!"

"Seraph, bitte! Das kann man doch nicht miteinander vergleichen!"

"Oh doch, Orakel! Persephone ist Ihre Tochter, weshalb es verständlich ist, dass Sie sich um sie Gedanken machen. Und genau so wie Sie empfindet Persephone für Sophia. Wie können Sie nur von ihr verlangen, ihr Kind zu vergessen?!"

"Dieses Kind war ein Ungeheuer, kein normales Mädchen, das man einfach liebhaben kann!"

"Verzeihen Sie mir, Orakel, aber es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben."

"Nun, das ist deine Sache! Doch ich versichere dir, dass du dich glücklich schätzen kannst, dich nicht selbst von der Gefährlichkeit dieses kleinen Untiers überzeugen zu müssen. Wie dem auch sei, das Mädchen ist tot und damit ist die Sache für mich erledigt."

"Wie können Sie nur so herzlos sein?", fragte Seraph fassungslos. "Sophia war Ihre Enkelin, noch ein Baby, weiter nichts."

"Glaub mir, mein Junge, ich habe dir diesen Auftrag nicht gerne erteilt", versicherte ihm das Orakel und legte behutsam eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Natürlich war das Biest damals nichts weiter als ein hilfloses Baby, sonst wären wir doch niemals in der Lage gewesen, es aus der Unterwelt zu rauben und seinem Schicksal in einer anderen Zeit unter Menschen, die mit Kindern nicht gerade zimperlich umgehen, zu überlassen. Auf diese Weise wurde Sophia eines der vielen englischen Waisenkinder, die früh den Tod fanden. Sie ist Geschichte und ich möchte jetzt einfach nichts mehr über dieses Mädchen hören! Dieses Thema geht mir allmählich wirklich auf die Nerven!"

"Ich fürchte, Sie werden sich damit noch einige Male auseinandersetzen müssen, Orakel. Denn der Merowinger hat wieder damit begonnen, verstärkt nach seiner Tochter zu suchen."

"Dann ist er wirklich überaus töricht", meinte Demeter verächtlich. "Doch nun komm, lass uns reingehen und zusammen eine Tasse Tee trinken. Der Würgegriff Persephones war bestimmt nicht besonders angenehm und ich wette, du hast immer noch das Gefühl, ihre Hände um deinen Hals zu haben."

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Das habe ich mir gedacht", sagte die dunkelhäutige Frau und nickte. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal in dir Richtung schweifen, in der das Taxi weggefahren war. "Es hat mir weh getan zu sehen, in was für ein grausames Geschöpf sich meine Tochter aufgrund ihres langen Beisammenseins mit dem Merowinger verwandelt hat. Früher wäre ihr niemals eingefallen, jemanden zu bedrohen oder gar anzugreifen. Sie war so ein liebes, umgängliches Mädchen gewesen und nun..."

"Persephone ist doch nur eine unglückliche Mutter, die ihr Kind um jeden Preis wiederfinden will", nahm Seraph die Herrin der Unterwelt sofort in Schutz. "Gerade Sie müssten das gut verstehen können."

"Natürlich tue ich das... aber wenn Persephone wüsste, was sie da in die Welt gesetzt hat..."

"Das dürfte egal sein, sie ist die Mutter von Sophia und wird sie lieben, egal, wie das Mädchen sich entwickelt. Warum können Sie das denn nicht einsehen? Persephone ist genauso wie Sie einst waren."

"Persephone ist eine kinderlose Frau, die törichterweise einen Mann liebt, der das überhaupt nicht verdient hat. Doch ich werde schon einen Weg finden, sie und Aides auseinanderzubringen. Meine Tochter ist unglücklich, das war nicht zu übersehen... man muss nur noch einen draufsetzen, damit sie ihren Mann verlässt..."

"Hören Sie endlich auf, Intrigen zu spinnen! Sie haben gegen den Merowinger keine Chance! Nicht die geringste. Und Sie haben doch gehört, was Lady Diana gesagt hat - er oder ein anderer der Götter wird nicht zögern, auch Ihren neuen Körper zu zerstören, wenn Sie die Mächtigen nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen!"

"Die Mächtigen?! Ich bin auch eine von ihnen!"

"Das waren Sie vielleicht früher einmal, aber jetzt? Sehen Sie sich an, Herrin: Sie verstecken sich im Körper eines Programmes, anstatt endlich wieder als eigenständige Gottheit aufzutreten und zu dem zu stehen, was sie getan haben."

"Damit mein Schwiegersohn mit dem Einverständnis seines Bruder mich umgehend in die tiefsten Tiefen des Tartaros verfrachtet, um mich dort genüsslich foltern zu können?! Nein, Seraph, so verrückt bin ich noch nicht! Und trotz meiner eingeschränkten Fähigkeiten im Körper dieser Wahrsagerin habe ich dennoch genügend Macht, um etwas bewirken zu können."

"Sie sollten Ihre Energie lieber darauf richten, den Menschen mit Ratschlägen beizustehen", ermahnte Seraph sie.

"Na schön, du hast ja recht", gab die dunkelhäutige Frau endlich nach und nickte erneut. "Bitte entschuldige, mein Junge, aber die Wiederbegegnung mit meiner Tochter hat mir doch sehr zugesetzt. Nach all den Jahren ist es schwer zu akzeptieren, welche Entfremdung zwischen uns besteht. Dennoch habe ich nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Persephone eines Tages wieder zu mir zurückfindet."

"Nun, jeder von uns hat wohl einen Traum, nach dessen Erfüllung er sich sehnt", murmelte Seraph verständnisvoll und erinnerte sich an Sophia, die sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als liebevolle Eltern und ein geborgenes Heim. Und dann dachte er an die verzweifelte Persephone, die sich danach sehnte, ihre Tochter wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen. Er empfand Mitleid mit den beiden, hielt es aber dennoch für besser, Sophia auch weiterhin von ihren Eltern fernzuhalten, weil ihr Vater ein überaus gefährlicher Mann war...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] **Aidelos** = einer der vielen Beinamen des Gottes Hades (Aides), der hier als Familienname verwendet wird. Er bedeutet "der Unsichtbare" oder "der Verborgene" . Dieser Beiname rührt daher, dass Hades eine Tarnkappe besitzt, die ihn unsichtbar macht, wenn er sie aufsetzt. - In der Antike vermieden selbst die Anhänger des Hades, den Namen des Gottes auszusprechen, da sie ihn fürchteten. Dennoch wurden auch ihm Opfer dargebracht und man erbat sich von ihm Hilfe. Doch bei den Gebeten an Hades wurde üblicherweise nicht einmal sein Name ausgesprochen, sondern er wurde nur bei seinen Beinahmen angerufen. Zu den populärsten gehörte die Bezeichnung "unsichtbarer Gott".


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Persephone war innerlich immer noch aufgebracht, als sie zusammen mit ihrer Nichte das Apartment betrat, in dem Diana wohnte.

"Diese Wahrsagerin ist wirklich eine unglaublich impertinente Person!", sagte sie gereizt, als sie in das elegante Wohnzimmer trat, das überwiegend in Weiß gehalten war. Selbst die modernen Designermöbel, die Wände, die Decken und die Türen waren weiß. Lediglich im Flur verlief eine zarte hellgrüne, akkurate Linie in der Mitte der Wand und wenn man nach oben schaute, konnte man leicht den Eindruck gewinnen, dass es silbern glänzte. An der Wand des Flures hingen einige kleine Gemälde von Waldlandschaften mit Hirschen, Faunen oder Hunden an der Wand des Flures.

Doch dieses Mal hatte Persephone keinen Blick für die Bilder übrig, die sie sonst so gerne betrachtete. Vielmehr durchquerte sie rasch den Raum, um an das Fenster zu gelangen, von dem aus man eine gute Sicht über das Zentrum der Mega-City hatte, die man früher einmal New York nannte. Jetzt allerdings war es die geheime Hauptzentrale der Matrix, über die als graue Eminenz der Göttervater Zeus, der sich selbst als 'Architekten' jener künstlichen Welt bezeichnete, herrschte.

Persephone, die sich noch gut daran erinnerte, welch ein aufregendes Leben das New York in der Zeit vor dem Krieg zwischen Menschen und Maschinen und der Erschaffung der Matrix geboten hatte, überkam ein wehmütiges Gefühl. Wie gern hätte sie ihrer Tochter diese interessante Stadt gezeigt, in der eine so große kulturelle Vielfalt und eine Weltoffenheit geherrscht hatte, wie man es nur selten in der damaligen Welt fand. Auch die Menschen jener Zeit waren sehr viel interessanter gewesen als die heutigen, die in dieser illusionären Umgebung, welche ihnen vorgaukelte, tatsächlich zu leben, nur noch ein magerer Abklatsch ihrer selbst waren. Selbst die sogenannten Freiheitskämpfer waren in diese Illusion mit eingeplant, nachdem Zeus einsehen musste, dass ein Teil jener eigenwilligen Geschöpfe sich niemals mit einem Leben, in dem sie sich gefangen fühlten, abfinden würden - nicht einmal dann, wenn es ihnen gut ging. Das sogenannte 'Goldene Zeitalter' in den neuen Mythen der Matrix hatte nämlich wirklich einmal existiert. Zeus schuf es, nachdem die Menschheit es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihre eigene Welt für sich selbst unbewohnbar zu machen, indem sie die Atmosphäre der Erde in der Hoffnung verdunkelte, dadurch den Maschinen die Energiequelle abzuschneiden und sie besiegen zu können. Welch ein Trugschluss! Natürlich fanden die mit Künstlicher Intelligenz ausgestatteten Maschinenwesen trotzdem einen Weg, sich Energie zu beschaffen und die Menschen zu besiegen, die sie danach zu Energielieferanten machten - gefangen in einem illusionären Traum von Freiheit, während der reale Körper in einem Gefäß außerhalb der Matrix lag.

Die Götter hielten sich aus diesem Krieg heraus, schufen nach dem Sieg der Maschinen jedoch die Matrix, um ein harmonisches Gleichgewicht auf der Erde aufrecht zu erhalten. Den Göttern kam es ganz gelegen, dass die Menschheit in diesem illusionären Traum gefangen war - ein einträchtiges Zusammenspiel aller Beteiligten, in welchem sich auch die Unsterblichen ganz wohl fühlten. Die Maschinen blieben friedlich, so lange man sie in Ruhe ließ, und die Menschen, denen man die Erinnerung an den Krieg nahm, glaubten, in einer realen Welt zu leben. Und Zeus hatte die erste Matrix wirklich ganz wundervoll gestaltet. Eine Umgebung voller Frieden und Schönheit. Eine Welt, in der die Menschheit für alle Zeiten hätte glücklich sein können. Doch bedauerlicherweise lag das nicht in der Natur dieser Geschöpfe... irgendwann meinte einer der Menschen, dass sein Leben zu schön wäre, um real zu sein, und es gelang ihm herauszufinden, dass er in einer künstlich geschaffenen Umgebung lebte. Dies war der erste Freiheitskämpfer nach dem Krieg, der auch noch viele andere Unzufriedenen "erweckte" - so nannten die Menschen damals ihren Aufstand, der sich vermeintlich gegen die Maschinen richtete. Sie waren fest davon überzeugt, dass die Matrix von Maschinen geschaffen worden war, um sie gefangen zu halten - und bis heute hatte kein Mensch erkannt, dass es eigentlich nach wie vor die Götter waren, welche die Welt regierten. So wie es bereits seit Anbeginn der Erde war.

Persephone seufzte tief auf.

Neo, der letzte sogenannte 'Auserwählte' der Rebellen, und seine Freunde hatten ihren Mann und sie doch tatsächlich für Programme gehalten. Allein diese Vorstellung war einfach nur absurd. Aber die Menschen hinterfragten einfach niemals das, was das sogenannten Orakel ihnen erzählte. Sie waren unglaublich naiv und sie konnte gut verstehen, weshalb Aides manche von ihnen zutiefst verachtete. Bei jedem 'Auserwählten' der Freiheitskämpfer, der den Weg zu ihrem Luxus-Restaurant in Mega-City fand, hegte ihr Mann bei der Begrüßung immer die Hoffnung, dass endlich einer dieser menschlichen Erlösergestalten aufgrund des Gesprächs, welches er mit ihm und seinen Begleitern führte, erkannte, wie sehr jene von dem Orakel, das im Auftrage Zeus' und des Systems arbeitete, manipuliert wurde. Die Freiheit, von der die Rebellen träumten, war nichts als eine Illusion und jeden Auserwählten, der es bis in den Raum zu Zeus schaffte, erwartete der Tod, sobald er die Tür zur sogenannten 'Quelle' wählte, um Zion und seine Bewohner zu retten. Der Einzige, der eine andere Entscheidung traf, war bislang Neo gewesen. Und dennoch fand auch dieser edle Mann letztendlich den Tod... es war sehr bedauerlich...

"Du solltest dir von diesem dummen Orakel nicht den restlichen Tag verderben lassen", drang jetzt die Stimme von Diana an das Ohr Persephone's. Die sehr jugendlich wirkende Göttin war neben ihre Tante getreten und betrachtete sie besorgt.

"Im Prinzip gebe ich dir völlig recht", erwiderte die Herrin der Unterwelt und wandte sich ihrer Nichte zu. "Aber ich kann es einfach nicht so ohne Weiteres hinnehmen, wie respektlos mir diese Wahrsagerin gegenübergetreten ist - mir, einer Göttin! Sie ist doch nichts weiter als ein konstruiertes Programm und sollte wissen, was sie einer Mächtigen schuldet und wie sie sich mir gegenüber zu verhalten hat!"

"Vater muss sie mit zu viel Selbstsicherheit programmiert haben, damit sie bei den Menschen großen Eindruck macht", gab Diana zu bedenken. "Sie genießt bei ihnen höchste Wertschätzung, was offenbar dazu beiträgt, dass sie glaubt, sich alles erlauben zu können."

"Nachdem ich ihr heute zum ersten Mal begegnet bin und ihre Impertinenz selbst erlebt habe, kann ich sehr viel besser verstehen, warum Aides sie hasst", erklärte Persephone verärgert. "Wie anmaßend von diesem frechen Programm, sich in meine privaten Angelegenheiten einzumischen und Dinge auszusprechen, die eindeutig nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehören."

"Aber, Tante Persephone, die Alte kann doch nichts!", meinte Diana. "Sie behauptet zwar immer, dass sie Visionen hat und in die Zukunft sehen kann, aber das sind nichts als Lügen."

"Die Menschen schenken ihren Worten jedoch Glauben und tun, was sie ihnen rät."

"Ja, bei den meisten mag das zutreffen. Aber es gibt auch hin und wieder einige, die an ihr zweifeln."

Persephone blickte ihre Nichte überrascht an.

"Tatsächlich? Das kann ich kaum glauben. Sie genießt doch ein so hohes Ansehen unter den Menschen."

"Bei den meisten Menschen, liebe Tante, wie gesagt. Aber manche meiner Künstlerfreunde, die von mir protegiert wurden, erzählten mir unter vier Augen, dass sie an ihr zweifeln. Nachdem sie das Orakel nämlich konsultiert hatten, erhielten sie auf ihre Fragen nur vage Andeutungen statt klare Antworten, wie zum Beispiel 'Du selbst kennst den Weg' oder 'Es ist allein deine Entscheidung' und anderen, ähnlichen Quark. Du siehst also, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund gibt, die Alte ernstzunehmen. Sie ist doch nur ein dummes Programm; und wenn ich Vater sehe, dann bitte ich ihn, sie zu modifizieren."

"Ich fürchte, das wird nichts nützen", antwortete Persephone. "Seitdem dein Vater beschlossen hat, den Menschen fortwährend einen 'Retter' zu schicken, opponiert dieses sogenannte Orakel gegen meinen Mann. Dennoch hält Zeus es nicht für nötig, ihr in dieser Hinsicht Einhalt zu gebieten."

"Vater meint eben, es sei Teil des Spiels, dass das Orakel den 'Auserwählten' zu Onkel Aides schickt, um den Schlüsselmacher zu befreien."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Allmählich hängt vielen von uns diese Schmieren-Tragödie zum Hals raus, Diana. Es läuft immer wieder in ähnlich Weise ab. Auch mein Mann hat längst die Nase voll davon, glaub mir!"

"Dann müsst ihr eben mal mit Vater reden! Es dürfte doch kein Problem sein, den Handlungsablauf abzuändern."

Persephone lächelte etwas ironisch und sagte dann: "Wir und einige unserer Freunde haben deinen Vater deswegen schon einige Male konsultiert. Vor allem Aides scheute sich nicht, ihm seine Meinung darüber zu sagen, was die Konsequenz nach sich zog, dass das Orakel gegenüber meinem Mann immer dreister wurde. Zeus dürfte sich deshalb nicht darüber wundern, dass Aides vor nicht allzu langer Zeit den Körper seiner dämlichen Wahrsagerin zerstörte."

"Vater hat das nicht im Geringsten gestört."

"Gerade das bereitet mir ja Kopfzerbrechen! Ich finde, dass sich Zeus seit der Erschaffung der Matrix schon sehr verändert hat. In den alten Zeiten war er voller Tatendrang, lebensfroh und großzügig. Wie oft mischte er sich unter die Menschen, nur weil es ihm eine Frau angetan hatte. Doch nun... er ist so langweilig geworden, so ernst... und er kapselt sich von uns ab, verbringt die meiste Zeit nur vor den Bildschirmen in seinem abgeschlossenen Kämmerlein."

"Ja, bei Apoll und mir lässt er sich auch nur einmal im Jahr blicken. Ich glaube, er hat sogar vergessen, dass er eine Frau hatte."

"Weißt du, was Hera jetzt macht?"

"Das Letzte, was ich hörte, war, dass sie sich in ein altes Kloster zurückgezogen haben soll."

"Und eure Mutter?"

"Ach, der geht es gut. Sie ist mit einem netten Mann verheiratet, der ihr ein schönes Leben bietet und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest. Warum sollte sie auch auf Vater warten? Wir wissen schließlich alle, wie Vater früher gewesen ist. Seine Affären hielten niemals lange. Er hat meinen Bruder und mich dann zwar als seine Kinder anerkannte, aber sich kaum um uns gekümmert, nachdem wir geboren wurden. Aber so ging es ja allen seinen unehelichen Kindern, das ist nichts Besonderes."

"Manchmal frage ich mich, ob mein Mann nicht auch illegitime Sprösslinge hat... mit irgendwelchen seiner Liebchen", murmelte die Herrin der Unterwelt, wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und begann, leise zu weinen.

"Nicht doch, Tante Persephone, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Onkel Aides dich hintergeht", widersprach Diana in tröstendem Ton und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er liebt dich, das weiß ich genau!"

"Wirklich nett, dass du mich zu trösten versuchst, Kind, aber du kannst es dir sparen. Mir sind Aides' Seitensprünge bestens bekannt. Ich bin ja selbst schuld daran. Diese blöde Wahrsagerin hatte schon recht, mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass es mit unserer Ehe nicht zum Besten steht."

"Glaub ihr doch nicht, Tante Persephone. Du bedeutest Onkel Aides alles!"

"Mag sein, ich weiß es nicht! Früher war es vielleicht mal so, als ich noch jung war..."

"Du bist eine der schönsten und liebenswürdigsten Frauen, die ich kenne, Tante Persephone."

"Aber ich bin schon alt, wir sind so lange zusammen... die Leidenschaft vergeht mit den Jahren, egal, wie sehr man sich einst liebte."

"Nein, das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Behandelt dich dein Mann denn schlecht?"

"Nein, das kann man eigentlich nicht sagen", erwiderte Persephone zögerlich und dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück, in der Aides ihr deutlich zu verstehen gab, wie gern er mit ihr zusammensein würde. "Vielleicht hat er ja tatsächlich noch etwas für mich übrig... Dennoch trifft er sich heimlich mit anderen Frauen."

Diana schwieg. Für Persephone Bestätigung genug dafür, dass selbst ihre Nichte, die stets zu ihr und Aides' hielt, von den Affären ihres Mannes wusste. Die schöne, schwarzhaarige Göttin verzog ihren Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln und fuhr fort: "Seit unsere Tochter verschwunden ist, habe ich einfach kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich ihm damit Unrecht tue, aber ich bin so enttäuscht, so verletzt... und ich vermisse mein kleines Mädchen so sehr. Ich will einfach mein Kind zurück! Doch Aides hat bereits vor ein paar hundert Jahren die Suche nach ihr aufgegeben. Er glaubt nämlich, dass sie tot sei... so, wie die Wahrsagerin es mir vorhin ins Gesicht sagte..."

Erneut wurde Persephone von Trauer um ihr Kind überwältigt, doch diesmal war ihr Weinen lauter. Diana fühlte mit ihr und hielt es für besser, sie ihren Tränen zu überlassen. Das Einzige, was die jüngere Göttin tat, war, ihr eine Packung Taschentücher zu holen...

=~=~=

Das Eingesperrtsein in ihrem dunklen Gefängnis, in dem sie allmählich zu frieren begann, kam Sophia wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie war beinahe froh, als Emma Wolff schließlich die Tür öffnete und höhnisch zu ihr sprach: "Nun, kleine Natter, ich hoffe, du hast gründlich über dein Verhalten nachgedacht und bist einsichtig geworden. Und jetzt komm nach oben. Dort gibt es für dich eine Menge zu tun."

Sophia erhob sich schweigend und folgte der Pflegemutter hinauf in die Wohnung, in Erwartung von weiteren Gemeinheiten des Ehepaares Wolff.

"Wasch dich und zieh dich um!", befahl Emma. "Danach kommst du umgehend ins Esszimmer, verstanden?!"

"Ja, Frau Wolff", presste das Mädchen zwischen den Lippen hervor und verzog sich dann rasch in das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Flora teilte. Doch ihre Pflegeschwester war nicht da, woraus Sophia schloss, dass sie sich bei den Wölfen befinden musste. Vermutlich würden sie beide einiges an Hausarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen, sobald sie im Esszimmer erschien. Aus diesem Grunde ließ sich Sophia viel Zeit, um sich zu duschen und umzuziehen. Sollte die Schlampe sich nur darüber ärgern! Schließlich hatte sie ihr kein Zeitlimit gesetzt und sie würde sich schon herausreden können.

So verging etwa eine halbe Stunde, ehe Sophia dann das Esszimmer betrat, in dem bereits ihre Pflegeeltern zusammen mit Flora am Tisch saßen. Und wie sie vermutete, machte Emma Wolff eine ziemlich mürrische Miene.

"Das hat aber lange gedauert", merkte die Pflegemutter vorwurfsvoll an.

"Tut mir leid, Frau Wolff, aber ich musste an manchen Stellen sehr viel schrubben, ehe meine Haut wieder einigermaßen sauber war. Es ging wirklich nicht schneller", entschuldigte sich das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, worauf Emma noch grimmiger dreinsah.

"Wie dem auch sei", fuhr die Pflegemutter fort. "Da Flora meistens das Mittagessen kocht und es auch heute für uns zubereitet hat, ist es nicht mehr als recht und billig, wenn du jetzt für uns alle das Abendessen machst. Also ab mit dir in die Küche, wir verspüren bereits leichten Hunger."

"Ich kann Sophia helfen", bot sich Flora sofort an, aber Emma bedachte sie nur mit einem kalten Blick und antwortete verärgert: "Nein! Du wirst nichts dergleichen tun! Unsere kleine Giftnatter muss lernen, dass sie in diesem Hause das zu tun hat, was wir ihr sagen! Genau wie du! Halt also den Mund!"

"Da Sie unsere Pflegemutter sind, wäre es eigentlich Ihre Aufgabe, für uns Abendessen zu machen", meinte Sophia süffisant. "Schließlich haben Sie Frau Meyer ja erzählt, wie sehr wir beide Ihnen am Herzen liegen, nicht wahr?"

"Werd ja nicht wieder frech, Baby-Natter", gab Emma mit warnendem Unterton zurück. "Dir sollte doch inzwischen klar sein, dass mit meinem Mann und mir nicht zu spaßen ist. Worauf wartest du also? Beweg deinen Arsch in die Küche, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!"

"Ich denke ja gar daran!", entgegnete Sophia gereizt.

"Das ist doch die Höhe!", schrie ihre Pflegemutter wütend auf. "Du gehst sofort in die Küche!"

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun!"

"Wirst du wohl meiner Frau gehorchen!", mischte sich nun auch Gero verärgert in das Gespräch ein.

"Nein! Tue ich nicht!"

"Wenn du nicht sofort machst, was meine Frau verlangt, dann wirst du mich von einer anderen Seite kennenlernen, kleines Biest!"

"Ach? Es gibt auch eine andere Seite von Ihnen?", fragte Sophia erstaunt und zog gespielt die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie ihren Pflegevater ansah. "Können Sie etwa freundlich sein? Das ist ja wirklich kaum zu glauben!"

"Es scheint, dass wir bei der Baby-Natter doch tatsächlich stärkere Argumente brauchen, um ihr klarzumachen, wer hier das Sagen hat, Gero", wandte sich Emma an ihren Mann, der daraufhin nur mit grimmiger Miene nickte.

"So? Was wollen Sie denn machen, wenn ich Ihnen nicht gehorche?", gab Sophia spöttisch zurück.

Gero Wolff erhob sich und zog danach grob Flora aus dem Stuhl, postierte sie vor sich und hielt sie an beiden Oberarmen fest.

"Du willst also wissen, was passiert, wenn du uns nichts gehorchst?", erkundigte sich Emma ironisch bei Sophia und stand dann ebenfalls vom Stuhl auf, ging auf Flora zu, holte mit der rechten Hand aus und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Danach drehte sie sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen um und erklärte: "Genau das passiert, wenn du nicht tust, was wir von dir verlangen, Baby-Natter! Für jede Frechheit, jeden Trotz und Ungehorsam deinerseits bestrafen wir Flora."

Als Emma sah, wie schockiert Sophia sie anblickte, verzog sie ihren Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns also", stellte sie dann fest.

"Sie sind so ungerecht, so gemein!", rief das dunkelhaarige Mädchen empört aus. "Flora hat Ihnen gar nichts getan! Bestrafen Sie gefälligst mich!"

Mit bösem Lächeln wandte sich die Pflegemutter von ihr ab und verpasste Flora eine weitere, harte Ohrfeige, so dass dieser die Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Aufhören!", schrie Sophia. "Hören Sie sofort auf damit!"

"Aber gern, wenn du endlich damit anfängst, deine Pflicht zu erfüllen", meinte Emma mit süffisanter Freundlichkeit und schenkte ihr ein hämisches Grinsen, als sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte. "Und beeil' dich ein bisschen, du kleines Biest, wir haben nämlich Hunger."

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager fügte sich und verschwand in die Küche, um Brot zu schneiden und es in ein Körbchen zu füllen, Tee aufzusetzen und den Aufschnitt aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, um ihn auf zwei Tellern appetitlich anzurichten. Danach deckte sie den Tisch im Esszimmer und trug dann die Sachen für das Abendbrot hinaus. All dies erledigte sie schnell und schweigend.

"Na also, es geht doch", meinte Emma Wolff, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann und Flora bereits wieder am Tisch saß. Das blonde, scheue Mädchen hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, die eine Wange hatte sich aufgrund der zwei kräftigen Ohrfeigen rot verfärbt. Als Sophia dies bemerkte, kroch heißer Zorn in ihr hoch. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Pflegeeltern verprügelt, aber das brachte vermutlich nichts außer Ärger und Flora würde es auch nichts nützen. Momentan musste sie sich fügen. Aber sie schwor sich, dass sie sich eines Tages an Emma und Gero Wolff für alle Gemeinheiten rächen würde...

=~=~=

Verärgert hörte sich Aides den Bericht von Titus, einem seiner Handlanger, an. Danach handelte es sich bei dem 'Seraph', zu dessen Koordinaten er den Suchtrupp geschickte hatte, keineswegs um den echten Verräter, sondern nur um den Androiden, der das vermaledeite Orakel beschützte. Dabei war sich der Herr der Unterwelt so sicher gewesen, die Schwingungen des echten Seraph empfangen zu haben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Wenn ihr schon in der Nähe der Wahrsagerin wart, warum seid ihr dann nicht zu ihr gegangen und habt sie gefragt, wo sich der wirkliche Verräter verborgen hält?", fragte er ungehalten.

"Das wollten wir, Herr, aber Ihre Frau Gemahlin erschien und meinte, wir sollten uns nicht unnötigerweise mit dem Androiden aufhalten, sondern lieber nach Ihrer Tochter suchen", verteidigte sich der Angesprochene.

"Da hat meine Frau - verdammt nochmal - recht!", entgegnete Aides ärgerlich. "Und vorher hättet ihr die impertinente Wahrsagerin aufsuchen können, um ihr einmal mehr klarzumachen, dass sie ein absolutes Nichts gegen mich ist! Ich bin sicher, dass diese Alte genau weiß, wo sich der echte Verräter aufhält."

"Wir können ja jetzt zu ihr gehen und..."

"Zu spät! Sie ist gewarnt und hat sich bestimmt mit ihrem Androiden längst in einem anderen Versteck abgesetzt. Ich kenne sie mittlerweile gut genug, um ihr Verhalten richtig einschätzen zu können."

"Was sollen wir dann tun, Herr?"

"Keine Ahnung! Ihr Idioten habt es erstmal vermasselt. Sucht weiter nach dem Studenten, in den Seraph sich verwandelte. Irgendeinen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthalt wird es schon geben."

"Es tut mir so leid, Herr!"

"Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid... was hab ich denn davon?!", schimpfte Aides und bedachte Titus nun mit einem bösen Blick. "Bringt es mir meine Tochter zurück? Nein! Dabei braucht das Mädchen dringend meine Hilfe. Ich spüre es! Sie leidet und ich bin nicht in der Lage, ihr zu helfen! Weißt du, was für ein Scheiß-Gefühl das ist?!"

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Herr..."

"Nichts kannst du! Gar nichts! Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen! Findet Seraph, diesen elenden Verräter!"

"Ja, Herr", versicherte Titus und eilte davon.

Aides sah ihm grimmig nach. Wenn man sich nicht selbst um alles kümmerte, konnte es ja nur schiefgehen. Besonders bei solchen Idioten wie Titus und seiner Truppe. Sie waren ihm zwar treu ergeben und loyal, gewiss, aber das selbständige Denken und die richtigen Schlüsse aus einer Situation zu ziehen fiel ihnen schwer. Früher hatte er mal einen ihm treu ergebenen Vasallen namens Menöcius gehabt, ein loyales und überaus gerissenes Programm, das eigenständig arbeitete. Doch einer der menschlichen Auserwählten hatte ihn durch einen Trick ein für alle Mal erledigt, was überaus bedauerlich war, und es gab leider keine Möglichkeit, Menöcius erneut zu aktivieren. Er hätte Seraph bestimmt schon lange aufgespürt.

Voll innerer Unruhe getrieben schritt Aides im Raum hin und her und dachte an Sophia. Er spürte, dass er nur eine schwache Verbindung zu ihr hatte, aber immerhin... seine Tochter schien überaus zu leiden. Er fühlte so etwas wie Schmerz, Angst und Ohnmacht. Verdammt noch mal! Seine kleine Prinzessin brauchte Hilfe und er wusste nicht einmal, wo sie war! Wie gern würde er ihr helfen, wie gern würde er sie zu sich holen, wo auch immer sie war, um sie zu beschützen, zu trösten und zu beruhigen...

>Sophia< rief er sie in Gedanken und hoffte, dass er sie erreichte. Doch niemand antwortete ihm. Offenbar war das Mädchen gerade nicht in der Lage, telepathische Botschaften zu empfangen. Wer wusste schon, wie es ihr ging oder was sie gerade erleiden musste? Demeter quälte das arme Kind ganz bestimmt - diese boshafte Alte war in ihrem Hass auf ihn doch zu allem fähig...

=~=~=

Seraph war mit dem Orakel nach dem gemeinsam eingenommenen Tee umgehend in eine andere Wohnung gezogen. Demeter hielt das für besser, da sie annahm, dass der Merowinger seinen Männern befehlen könnte, sie aufzusuchen, um sie zu zwingen, ihnen den Aufenthaltsort des "echten" Seraph preiszugeben.

"Diese Typen sind nicht zimperlich und ich fürchte, ich könnte dich tatsächlich verraten, wenn sie mich in die Mangel nehmen", erklärte Demeter ihrem Beschützer. "Du kennst ja selbst die Methoden, die Aides und seine Untergebenen anzuwenden pflegen, nicht wahr?"

Seraph schluckte und nickte. Oh ja, Aides war zwar ein gerechter Gott, aber er konnte auch überaus grausam sein. Warum nur musste er sich ihn unbedingt zum Feind machen? Ihn, von dem es hieß, dass er nichts vcrgaß und nichts vergab. Trotzdem hielt Seraph an seiner Entscheidung fest, Sophia nicht zu ihren Eltern zurückzubringen, obwohl das sicherlich seine Strafe abmildern würde, die ihn gewiss eines Tages ereilte.

Kaum war ihm der Gedanke an seine junge Schutzbefohlene gekommen, als er auch schon spürte, dass mit ihr etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie war verzweifelt und hatte Angst. Dunkelheit umgab das Kind. Himmel, was hatten diese grässlichen Menschen nur mit ihr gemacht? Er konnte sie in ihrer Not nicht allein lassen! Sie brauchte ihn dringend!

"Verzeihen Sie, Orakel, aber ich muss jetzt fort", wandte er sich an Demeter, die ihn erstaunt ansah.

"Was soll das heißen: du musst fort?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich... ich... es gibt da jemanden, der mir viel bedeutet...", erklärte Seraph. "Und diese Person scheint mich gerade besonders zu brauchen. Ich muss einfach zu ihr."

"Ach so...", meinte das Orakel und ein wissendes Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. "Eine junge Dame, nehme ich an?"

"Ja, es ist tatsächlich eine junge Dame. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

"Natürlich, geh nur. Ich verstehe sehr gut, dass man eine junge Dame, die einem viel bedeutet, nicht allzu lange warten lassen sollte."

Seraph machte sich nicht die Mühe, Demeter darüber aufzuklären, wie sehr sie sich doch irrte, wenn sie dachte, er sei in eine junge Frau verliebt. Lieber beließ er sie in diesem Glauben als ihr zu verraten, dass ihre Enkelin noch lebte und ihn brauchte... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Sophia erhielt kein Abendbrot, sondern durfte in der Küche eine Tasse Tee trinken und musste warten, bis ihre Pflegeelten und Flora mit dem Abendessen fertig waren. Nach einer Weile rief Emma ihr zu, dass sie nun abräumen kommen könne.

"Blöde Schlampe", dachte Sophia, erhob sich aber schweigend und tat, was Frau Wolff von ihr verlangte.

"Ich kann ja abwaschen", schlug Flora vor, aber die Pflegemutter schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein! Du wirst der Baby-Natter nicht helfen, sondern in dein Zimmer gehen und deine Hausaufgaben machen. Dein Klassenlehrer hat mich heute Nachmittag nämlich angerufen, um mich darüber zu informieren, dass du sie nur unvollständig oder gar nicht machst. Das muss sich ändern, Flora!"

"Aber ich habe immer versucht, meine Pflichten im Haushalt und in der Schule zu erfüllen", verteidigte sich das blonde Mädchen und sah Emma ängstlich an. "Es tut mir leid, dass es mir nicht gelungen ist. Manche der Schularbeiten habe ich auch gar nicht verstanden und ich habe doch niemand, der mir dabei hilft."

"Na schön, dann will ich noch einmal nachsichtig mit dir sein", antwortete ihre Pflegemutter herablassend. "Immerhin hast du deine Haushaltspflichten immer sehr ordentlich erledigt. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. Und was das andere betrifft...", sie ließ ihren Blick zu Sophia wandern, die mit Abräumen beschäftigt war, "...unsere Oberschülerin ist dir sicher gerne bei den Hausaufgaben behilflich, oder?"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, dem das Gespräch nicht entgangen war, schaute zu Flora und lächelte etwas.

"Natürlich, ich helfe dir gern", versprach sie.

"Danke", erwiderte Flora und wagte nun auch, ihre Lippen zu einem zaghaften Lächeln zu verziehen.

"Nun, dann wäre dieser Punkt also geklärt", meinte Emma zufrieden und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. "Freut mich, dass du so einsichtig geworden bist, Sophia. Wenn du auch weiterhin schön brav tust, was wir von dir verlangen, werden wir sicher gut miteinander auskommen."

Das Lächeln auf Sophia's Antlitz verschwand sofort und sie sah ihre Pflegemutter mit einem bösen Blick an, schwieg jedoch, damit Flora nicht erneut wegen ihr Ohrfeigen kassierte.

"Geh jetzt in dein Zimmer und fang mit den Schularbeiten an", wandte sich Emma danach an Flora. "Sobald deine liebe Schwester hier fertig ist, wird sie bei dir sein, um dich zu unterstützen."

"Es würde schneller gehen, wenn ich ihr dabei helfe", bot das blonde Mädchen noch einmal an.

"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass Sophia die Haushaltspflichten ganz allein zu bewältigen hat?", fuhr die Pflegemutter sie daraufhin ärgerlich an. "Verschwinde endlich in dein Zimmer und setz dich an die Schularbeiten. Es war mir unangenehm genug, dass dein Klassenlehrer mich anrief!"

"Ja, Frau Wolff, entschuldigen Sie bitte", hauchte Flora, erhob sich und verschwand rasch aus dem Esszimmer. Danach wandte sich Emma wieder an den dunkelhaarigen Teenager. "Jetzt zu dir, meine kleine Giftnatter: Wenn du mit Abwaschen und Geschirr wegräumen fertig bist, kommst du zu mir ins Wohnzimmer. Ich habe nämlich noch eine ganz besondere Aufgabe für dich."

"Okay", gab Sophia zurück und verschwand mit den restlichen Sachen in die Küche.

"Was hast du mit ihr vor, Schatz?", erkundigte sich Gero neugierig.

"Ich muss dieser kleinen Giftspritze ein für alle Mal klarmachen, wo ihr Platz ist - damit sie es niemals mehr vergisst!", murmelte Emma und lächelte zufrieden, während sie einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette nahm. "Hier in diesem Hause gibt es nur eine Königin und das bin ich. Nicht wahr, Gero?"

"Aber ja, mein Schatz", stimmte ihr bulliger Mann zu. "Hör mal, ich könnte doch mal nachschauen, ob ich Flora nicht bei den Hausaufgaben helfen kann."

"Das lässt du schön bleiben!", knurrte Emma und bedachte ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. "Sophia wird sich nachher um sie kümmern, das geht dich nichts an!"

"Wenn du meinst", stieß ihr Mann missmutig hervor und erhob sich. "Dann gehe ich mal ins Wohnzimmer und lese die Zeitung. Kommst du mit?"

"Gleich", versprach seine Frau. "Ich will nur in Ruhe meine Zigarette genießen."

=~=~=

Seraph hatte die kleine Tee-Stube in China-Town wieder aufgesucht und dort nachgefragt, wo man sich ein Zimmer mieten könne. Die freundliche Ladenbesitzerin verwies ihn an ein Haus, nur wenige Meter weiter. Er bedankte sich und eilte dorthin. Zum Glück hatten die Leute, ein freundliches chinesisches Ehepaar, tatsächlich noch einige Einzelzimmer frei und er mietete sich sofort bei ihnen ein. Nachdem er für eine Woche im Voraus bezahlt hatte, erhielt er die Schlüssel und bat darum, dass man ihn ab jetzt nicht mehr stören solle, da er sehr müde sei. Dann verschwand er auf sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

"Endlich allein", dachte Seraph und ging zu dem einfachen Bett, das frisch bezogen worden war. Hier legte er sich mit dem Androidenkörper hin, nur um diesen künstlichen Leib gleich darauf zu verlassen. Danach deckte er ihn vorsorglich zu, trat an das Fenster und öffnete es. Er schloss die Augen, um sich erneut auf Sophia zu konzentrieren, sah sie, wie sie mit verkniffenem, wütendem Gesicht Geschirr abwusch. Sie tat es nicht freiwillig, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, schaute hinunter auf die Straße und dann in den dämmrigen Himmel hinauf. Ob er es wagen konnte, sich zu erheben? Auf keinen Fall wollte er, dass Zeus' Agenten auf ihn aufmerksam wurden. Schließlich war er kein Gott und wenn er auffiel, dann würden sie ihn jagen.

"Nur noch ein wenig Geduld, Sophia", dachte er. "Bald werde ich da sein und sehen, wie ich dir helfen kann."

Aber er war überaus besorgt, nicht nur um das Mädchen, dessen Wut und Trauer er deutlich spürte, sondern auch um die Menschen, bei denen sie lebte. Es musste wieder etwas zwischen diesem Ehepaar und der kleinen Göttin vorgefallen sein, sonst wäre Sophia doch nicht so aufgebracht. Sie war eigentlich ein recht ruhiges Mädchen, aber seitdem sie nicht mehr in diesem Kinderheim lebte, schien sie dauernd im Stress zu sein: Wut, Zorn und Trauer wechselten sich ab mit Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit. Da Sophia aber älter wurde, nahmen gewiss auch ihre Kräfte allmählich zu. Kräfte, von denen sie noch nicht einmal ahnte, dass sie sie besaß. Wahrscheinlich würden sie auch nie zu Tage treten, wenn man sie nicht provozierte. Aber dieses Ehepaar schien genau das zu tun.

Allmählich hatte sich Dunkelheit über China-Town gelegt und Seraph hielt es nun für ungefährlich, sich in die Lüfte zu erheben, um die weite Strecke bis Frankfurt am Main zu bewältigen. Für ein Wesen wie ihn dauerte der Flug aber nur knapp zehn Minuten. Und dann landete er in der Krone eines Baumes, der unweit von dem Hause stand, in dem seine junge Schutzbefohlene jetzt wohnte und innerlich vor Wut kochte. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt.

"Wie ähnlich sie doch ihren Eltern ist", stellte Seraph in Gedanken fest und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Persephone und Aides regten sich auch sehr leicht auf, das lag wohl in der Familie. Aber Sophia lebte nicht mehr unter der Obhut ihrer wahren Eltern, die in der Lage wären, die Kräfte des Mädchens zu zügeln. Vermutlich würde sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart aber gar nicht aufregen. Doch bei diesem unsympathischen Ehepaar, welches nicht in der Lage zu sein schien, mit Kindern gut umzugehen, verhielt es sich ganz anders. Diese plumpen Menschen ahnten ja gar nicht, dass sie sich damit möglicherweise in eine große Gefahr brachten. Falls Sophia sich angegriffen fühlte, würde sie sich gewiss irgendwann unwillkürlich mit Hilfe ihrer besonderen Kräfte verteidigen - und da niemand ihr davon erzählt geschweige denn sie gelehrt hatte, damit umzugehen, konnte das verheerende Folgen nach sich ziehen. Aber dem Mädchen durfte man deshalb keinerlei Vorwürfe machen. Dieses taktlose Ehepaar, das wahrscheinlich nicht besonders freundlich zu Sophia war, trug selbst Schuld daran... ebenso wie er. Schließlich hatte er ein göttliches Kind in die illusorische Matrix-Welt der Menschen gebracht und es dann allein der Obhut anderer überlassen.

Seraph ließ seinen Blick zu dem Fenster schweifen, hinter dem sich das Wohnzimmer befand. Dort hielt sich gerade das Ehepaar Wolff auf. Der Mann las Zeitung und seine Frau saß rauchend in einem Sessel und zappte mit der Fernbedienung gelangweilt durch das Fernsehprogramm. Sie wirkte wirklich sehr plump, geradezu äußerst billig. Wie konnte man einer solchen Person nur Kinder anvertrauen? Kein Wunder, dass Sophia sich von ihr so abgestoßen fühlte.

Einen Moment später trat das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer und Seraph hielt beinahe den Atem an, als er sah, wie ihr ganzer Körper von einer hauchdünnen, silbernen Korona umhüllt war. Nun war kein Zweifel mehr möglich: Die Kräfte der jugendlichen Göttin begannen sich zu regen. Vermutlich konnten es Menschen nicht sehen, aber sie müssten es eigentlich spüren können...

*

"Ich bin jetzt mit Abwaschen und Geschirr einräumen fertig", sagte Sophia kühl, nachdem sie ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war und Emma ihren Blick auf sie richtete.

"Sehr schön", lobte die Pflegemutter und lächelte spitz. Dann erhob sie sich und fuhr mit zuckersüßer Stimme fort: "Jetzt habe ich noch eine allerletzte Aufgabe für dich, bevor du dich in das Kinderzimmer zurückziehen und deiner Schwester helfen darfst. Komm mit!"

Mit wütender Miene folgte das Mädchen ihr zurück in die Küche. Emma ließ ihren Blick prüfend über den Boden schweifen, schüttelte danach den Kopf und wandte sich mit bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck an Sophia: "Der Küchenboden ist wirklich nicht sehr sauber, obwohl ihn Flora gestern erst geputzt hat. Ich fürchte, er lässt sich nur gründlich reinigen, wenn man ihn mit einem ordentlichen Druck in den Händen sauber macht. Nimm also einen groben Lappen, füll einen Eimer mit heißer Seifenlauge und erledige das!"

"Wie bitte? Das habe ich nicht ganz verstanden."

"Was ist daran denn nicht zu verstehen? Du sollst den Küchenboden ordentlich scheuern."

"Aber er ist doch sauber! Und Sie sagten eben selbst, Flora hätte ihn gestern erst geputzt."

"Anscheinend hörst du nicht richtig zu, Kind! Mir ist der Boden nicht sauber genug, Also wünsche ich, dass du einen Eimer mit heißer Seifenlauge füllst, einen groben Lappen nimmst, dich hinkniest und jede Kachel einzeln mit ordentlichem Druck sauber machst."

"Was? Aber das dauert doch Stunden!", protestierte Sophia.

"Je eher du damit anfängst, desto früher bist du fertig", entgegnete Emma und grinste breit. "Und mach es ja gründlich! Ich werde später kontrollieren, ob der Boden auch wirklich so sauber ist, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Also an die Arbeit, Sophia!"

Das Mädchen zog die Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammen und setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als Emma Wolff hinzufügte: "Denk an Flora, Kindchen! Du willst doch sicher, dass es ihr gut geht, nicht wahr? Außerdem braucht sie deine Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben. Deshalb solltest du dich beeilen, hier fertig zu werden."

Sophia schluckte ihre Antwort hinunter, senkte den Blick und machte sich auf den Weg zur Spüle, unter der sich ein Schrank befand, in dem alles zum Putzen aufbewahrt wurde, auch ein paar Eimer.

Die Pflegemutter beobachtete dies mit zufriedenem Grinsen und verließ die Küche, als sie sah, wie Sophia die Seifenlauge in den Eimer kippte und diesen dann unter den Wasserhahn stellte. Als das Mädchen das heiße Wasser aufdrehte, verließ Emma die Küche.

Sobald der Eimer halbvoll war, drehte Sophia das Wasser ab und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Wütend schmiss sie einen Lappen hinein und ließ sich dann auf die Knie sinken.

"Elende Sklaventreiberin", dachte sie, während sie den Lappen auswrang und sich dann daranmachte, die erste Kachel zu säubern, obwohl sie gar nicht schmutzig war. "Aber für Frau Meyer ist diese gemeine Schlampe ja eine Frau, die es nur gut mit Flora und mir meint, während die arme Flora als Lügnerin hingestellt wird. Sie hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, meine Vorwürfe genau zu prüfen. Nein, Flora hat in ihrem Leben nur einige kleine Dummheiten gemacht und schon wird sie für alle Zeiten als Diebin und Lügnerin abgestempelt. Und wenn ich mich nicht füge, dann will die Meyer mich in ein Heim für schwer Erziehbare stecken. Aber diese Wölfe, die dürfen mit uns machen, was sie wollen. Sie dürfen uns hungern lassen, uns demütigen, uns misshandeln und einsperren - doch wenn wir uns beschweren, dann ist all das nur ein Missverständnis! - Ein Scheiß ist das!"

In ihrem ständig wachsenden Zorn drosch Sophia jetzt regelrecht auf die nächste Kachel ein.

"Ich hasse es, hier zu sein!", dachte das Mädchen, während ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Ich hasse es, ungerecht behandelt zu werden. Ich hasse Frau Meyer und ich hasse die Wölfe. Die sitzen jetzt bestimmt höchst selbstzufrieden in ihrem Wohnzimmer und freuen sich, dass sie Flora und mich mit staatlicher Erlaubnis nach Lust und Laune schickanieren können! Ach, wenn sie doch nur ein Blitz treffen würde!"

Im nächsten Augenblick war ein Knall und dann ein laut klirrendes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören. Überrascht wandte sich Sophia um und sprang dann rasch auf die Beine, als sie Emma laut keifen und deren Mann schimpfen hörte. Neugierig lief das Mädchen zur Küchentür und schaute von dort aus zum Wohnzimmer. Es war finster und seltsamerweise stieg ihr ein beißender Geruch von Rauch in die Nase, als Gero Wolff die Tür aufriss und brüllte: "Diesen Scheiß-Händler werde ich verklagen!", bevor er in Richtung Keller ging. Im nächsten Augenblick erschien seine Frau an der Schwelle zur Wohnzimmertür und schrie: "Was lässt du dir auch immer für einen Mist andrehen?! Dich braucht man nur zu belabern und schon kaufst du das ach so günstige Angebot!"

"Das musst du gerade sagen, Emma! Lässt dir billige Glühbirnen andrehen!"

"Die waren nicht billig!", schleuderte die Angesprochene ihm hinterher. "Dass die Birnen in der Lampe alle zerbrochen sind, muss an einem Kurzschluss liegen. Ich rufe morgen den Handwerker an!"

"Wir werden ja sehen!", gab Gero zurück.

Sophia zog sich wieder in die Küche zurück und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Offenbar war die Wohnzimmerlampe kaputt und dass ihr Pflegevater auf einen Händler schimpfe, ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass irgendetwas mit dem Fernseher passiert sein musste. Es roch ja auch verdächtig nach Kabelbrand. Geschah den beiden ganz recht!

Im nächsten Moment hörte sie die Absätze der Schuhe von Frau Wolff. Rasch kehrte Sophia zu dem Eimer zurück, kniete sich hin und fing erneut an, sich der zweiten Kachel zu widmen.

"Na, wenigstens ist hier alles in Ordnung", waren die ersten Worte, die Emma sagte, als sie die Küche betrat und misstrauisch die Lampe musterte. Dann sah zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen, das sie nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

"Lass es für heute gut sein, Sophia", sagte die Pflegemutter dann.

Überrascht drehte sich die Angesprochene daraufhin um und starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Die gründliche Reinigung des Küchenfußbodens wird wohl wirklich sehr viel Zeit kosten", erklärte Emma. "Daher habe ich beschlossen, dass du diese Aufgabe am Samstagnachmittag fortsetzen wirst. Vorher gehst du natürlich mit Flora einkaufen und ihr werdet auch zusammen das Mittagsessen zubereiten, da ich möchte, dass du ebenfalls lernst, wie man kocht. Nach dem Essen gehen mein Mann und ich aus, um Freunde zu besuchen, so dass Flora genügend Zeit zum Lernen hat und du in Ruhe putzen kannst."

"Wie Sie wünschen", erwiderte Sophia kühl und stand wieder auf.

"Du darfst dich jetzt zurückziehen und Flora helfen. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen!"

"Ja, Frau Wolff."

Das Mädchen nahm den Eimer und schüttete dessen Inhalt in die zweite Spüle. Danach wrang sie den nassen Lappen aus und hängte ihn über den Eimer, bevor sie diesen in den Unterschrank der Spüle zurückstellte. Emma beobachtete sie dabei und wieder glitt ein boshaftes Lächeln über ihre Züge.

"Es freut mich, dass du eingesehen zu haben scheinst, dass dein Widerstand sinnlos ist. Ich denke, wir werden in Zukunft viel besser miteinander auskommen, meinst du nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete das Mädchen und sah ihrer Pflegemutter unerschrocken in die Augen. Diese hielt diesem Blick einen kurzen Moment lang stand, dann wandte sie sich ab und murmelte: "Gute Nacht, kleine Giftspritze!"

Statt einer Antwort nickte Sophia ihr nur knapp zu und verschwand aus der Küche, während Emma wie erstarrt an derselben Stelle verharrte und Mühe hatte, ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Dann explodierte die Lampe in der Küche, was sie so sehr erschrak, dass sie unwillkürlich einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Keine Sekunde später war ihr Mann bei ihr.

"Was ist passiert, Emma? Und wieso ist es hier so dunkel?"

"Die... die Lampe... sie ist plötzlich explodiert...", stotterte Emma. "Genau so... wie im Wohnzimmer."

"Ich sag ja, es liegt an den Glühbirnen", meinte Gero wegwerfend. "An manchen Sachen sollte man eben einfach nicht sparen. Ich werde gleich morgen einen Karton neue kaufen. Bis dahin müssen die alten Birnen herhalten."

"Ich glaube... ich glaube, es liegt nicht an den Birnen", murmelte seine Frau und sah sich ängstlich um.

"Was meinst du?", fragte der bullige Mann stirnrunzelnd. "Denkst du, es liegt an den Lampen? Oder gar an den Elektroleitungen? Ich kann ja morgen einen Elektriker anrufen und..."

"Nein! Nein, das meine ich nicht", unterbrach Emma ihn. "Ist sie außer Hörweite?"

"Wer?"

"Na, Sophia. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie uns hört."

"Ach, das kleine Biest ist längst ins Kinderzimmer verschwunden", meinte Gero wegwerfend. "Außerdem spielt es doch keine Rolle, ob sie uns hört oder nicht."

"Sie... sie...", stotterte seine Frau.

"Na, was ist denn mit ihr?"

"Ich glaube... sie ist... sie ist tatsächlich ein Biest", flüsterte Emma.

"Natürlich ist sie das", bestätigte ihr Mann und lachte ein wenig. "Mit der werden wir sicherlich noch eine Menge Ärger haben. Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich nicht, warum du darauf bestanden hast, sie als Pflegekind zu behalten."

"Es würde einen schlechten Eindruck beim Jugendamt machen, wenn wir sie gleich wieder loswerden wollen, ohne wenigstens vorzugeben, uns um sie zu bemühen. Aber das habe ich dir doch bereits erklärt", erwiderte seine Frau leicht ungeduldig, aber immer noch in verhaltenem Ton. "Und bis vor wenigen Minuten dachte ich auch, dass dies richtig sei. Doch nun... nun denke ich anders..."

"Warum denn? Was hat dir das kleine Biest getan? War sie wieder frech zu dir?"

"Nein... nein, nein, das nicht. Sie war eher ruhig und dennoch...", Emma stockte kurz, ehe sie weitersprach. "Sie hat mich eben so angesehen..."

"Wie denn?"

"Dieser Blick! Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie den bösen Blick hat, Gero."

"So ein Unsinn, Schatz! Der böse Blick ist ein Aberglaube."

"Nein! Ist er nicht! Als ich Sophia eben anschaute, war mir so, als ob ein dunkles Feuer in ihren Augen brannte. Dieser Blick tat mir so weh, dass ich es kaum ertragen konnte."

"Es war ein anstrengender Tag für uns beide, Emma, und dann noch die Aufregung, weil der Fernseher implodierte und zu rauchen anfing. Zum Glück habe ich gleich den Stecker aus der Dose gezogen und die Fenster geöffnet. Und als dann noch die Wohnzimmerlampe kurz danach explodierte... du bist wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen mit den Nerven herunter, Schatz."

"Meinst du wirklich, Gero?", fragte Emma zweifelnd.

"Aber ja", versicherte er ihr. "Oder glaubst du wirklich an Hexen?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht... aber diese Augen... dieses merkwürdige, freche Mädchen..."

"Nun, wir werden sie schon kleinkriegen! Eine äußerst gute Idee von dir, Flora als Druckmittel zu benutzen, um Sophia zum Gehorsam zu zwingen. Woher hast du nur geahnt, dass unserer kleinen Klugscheißerin ihre Mitbewohnerin wichtig ist?"

"Das ist nun wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten", erklärte Emma, die sich allmählich wieder zu beruhigen begann. "Sie sind beinahe gleichaltrig und haben keine Eltern, die sich um sie kümmern. Was liegt also näher, als sich gegenseitig zu solidarisieren? Sophia war es doch so überaus wichtig, Flora zu helfen, wie den Gesprächen heute Nachmittag im Beisein von Frau Meyer unschwer zu entnehmen war. Bestimmt hat das blonde Dummchen der kleinen Giftspritze auch von ihrer Mutter erzählt und damit ihr Mitgefühl gewonnen. Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen, sonst hätte sich Flora doch im Keller nicht schützend vor Sophia gestellt. Das ist unsere Trumpfkarte, um die beiden in Schach zu halten!"

"Ganz genau! Es besteht also kein Grund, dich vor der kleinen Klugscheißerin zu fürchten", bestätigte ihr Gero. "Und wenn ich gleich die Glühbirnen ausgewechselt habe, wirst du dich sehr viel wohler fühlen."

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", meinte seine Frau. "Vermutlich habe ich mich wirklich zu sehr aufgeregt."

*

Als Sophia das Kinderzimmer betrat, fand sie Flora mit trübsinnigem Gesicht an dem kleinen Schreibtisch sitzen, vor sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und ein Heft. Sie kaute an ihrem Füllfederhalter, während sie ihre linke Hand an die Stirn gelegt hatte und fieberhaft nachzudenken schien.

"Sind das deine Mathe-Aufgaben?", erkundigte sich Sophia mitfühlend und ging zu ihr an den Schreibtisch. Dann warf sie rasch einen Blick ins das Buch und fand ihre Annahme bestätigt. Es handelte sich um Textaufgaben, die einem schon Kopfzerbrechen bereiten konnten.

"Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht", seufzte Flora und schaute zu ihrer Mitbewohnerin auf. In ihren Augen glitzerte es feucht.

"Hast du etwa geweint?", fragte Sophia. Als das blonde Mädchen nickte, meinte sie leise: "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du meinetwegen geschlagen worden bist."

"Du kannst ja nichts dafür", wehrte Flora ab. "Diese Leute sind einfach nur gemein, vor allem Frau Wolff. Und er..."

Sie senkte den Blick und begann leise zu weinen.

"Was hat er getan?", wollte Sophia wissen, die ahnte, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

"Als er mit mir vorhin vom Keller nach oben ging, waren wir einen Moment lang in diesem Zimmer hier allein. Da hat er mir ins Ohr geflüstert, dass ich ein hübsches Ding bin und es ihm leid tue, dass ich wegen dir in den Keller gesperrt wurde. Dabei streichelte er meinen Po und kniff mir dann hinein. Es war einfach nur widerlich...", berichtete ihre Zimmergenossin unter Tränen.

"So ein dreckiges Schwein!", empörte sich Sophia.

"Ich glaube, wenn seine Frau nicht da gewesen wäre, dann hätte er... hätte er... ich mag es mir gar nicht vorstellen..."

"Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich weg von hier, Flora!"

"Ja, ich bin sofort dabei, wenn du mir sagst, wie wir von hier wegkommen, ohne dass unsere Pflegeeltern es mitkriegen. Und dann bleibt noch die Frage, wohin wir gehen sollen."

"Das ist tatsächlich eine gute Frage", räumte Sophia ein und nickte. "Aber zuerst müssen wir uns vor den Wölfen schützen."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ging zur Tür zurück, schloss sie ab und stellte den Stuhl wieder so wie gestern Abend davor. Flora beobachtete dies voller Zweifel.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass das hilft?", fragte sie.

"Es ist derzeit das Einzige, was wir tun können, um uns vor ihnen zu schützen", erklärte Sophia. "Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die uns heute Abend noch besuchen werden. Sie haben ganz andere Probleme. Stell dir vor: Der Fernseher ist kaputt und an der Deckenlampe im Wohnzimmer sind alle Glühbirnen zerplatzt! Sofort haben sie sich darüber gestritten, wer daran die Schuld trägt."

"Das klingt aber merkwürdig", meinte Flora erstaunt. "Den Fernseher hat Herr Wolff erst vor zwei Wochen neu gekauft."

"Deshalb ist er wohl auch so wütend und hat rumgebrüllt, dass er den Händler verklagen will. Und die Schlampe warf ihm noch vor, dass er sich immer alles andrehen lässt!", erwiderte Sophia grinsend. "Die beiden streiten sich wohl öfters, oder?"

"Ja, das kann man wohl sagen", räumte ihre Mitbewohnerin ein. "Aber er tut immer alles, was sie will."

"Demnach hat die Schlampe hier also die Hosen an", murmelte Sophia nachdenklich. "Das ist wirklich interessant. Worüber streiten sich die Wölfe denn am meisten?"

"Also hauptsächlich meckert sie ja mit ihm rum, was er alles falsch macht. Und außerdem ist sie furchtbar eifersüchtig."

"Eifersüchtig? Dazu besteht doch wohl kein Grund. Ihr Mann ist nicht gerade das, was ich als gut aussehend bezeichnen würde."

"Na ja, aber er schaut gerne den Frauen hinterher."

Sophia verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.

"Dieser Mann ist eben ein widerliches Schwein", sagte sie dann und kehrte zu Flora an den Schreibtisch zurück. "Lass uns jetzt deine Mathe-Aufgaben machen. Zeig mal her!"

Das blonde Mädchen deutete mit dem Finger ins Buch auf die Nummer 11 und erhob sich dann, während Sophia ihren Platz einnahm. Dann holte sie sich den anderen Stuhl heran, setzte sich wieder und ließ sich von dem dunkelhaarigen Teenager die Aufgabe erklären...

*

"Sophia kann einfach nicht bei diesen unmöglichen Leuten bleiben", dachte Seraph, nachdem er all das, was sich in dem Einfamilienhaus des Ehepaares Wolff ereignete, mitbekommen hatte. "Und auch das andere, arme Mädchen muss fort, bevor dieser fiese Mann ihr etwas antut."

Mit den beiden erwachsenen Menschen empfand der Engel kein Mitleid, sondern konnte gut nachvollziehen, weshalb die Kräfte der kleinen Göttin aufgrund dieser demütigenden Behandlung erwacht waren. Sophia war es zwar nicht bewusst, aber dass der Fernseher beinahe explodiert und gebrannt hätte, war die Folge ihres fürchterlichen, inneren Zornes. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit den zerplatzten Glühbirnen. Das grässliche Ehepaar ahnte nicht einmal, wie viel Glück es hatte, noch zu leben. Sie waren gemein zu den ihnen anvertrauten Mädchen, von denen eines ein göttliches Kind war.

"Ich hole dich da raus, Sophia", versprach Seraph ihr leise. "Dich und deine Freundin. Keine Sorge, ich werde euch bei eurer Flucht helfen, wenn die Jugendfürsorge euch solch schlechten Menschen anvertraut."

Allerdings gab es da ein Problem: Wenn die beiden Teenager wegliefen, mussten sie ein Ziel haben. Aber wo konnte man sie verstecken? In Deutschland würde man sie bald suchen, deshalb durften sie nicht hierbleiben. Wohin also mit ihnen? Die beste Möglichkeit, um für längere Zeit unterzutauchen und unentdeckt zu bleiben, bot eine Großstadt. London wäre sicherlich eine sehr gut Lösung. Aber wer würde die beiden kleinen Ausreißerinnen dort aufnehmen und verstecken?

"All das kann man sicherlich diskret organisieren", dachte Seraph und beschloss, das Orakel nach jemandem Vertrauenswürdigen in der britischen Hauptstadt zu fragen. Er würde ihr erzählen, dass die junge Dame, die er kannte, sich in Gefahr befand und sich vor dem Merowinger verstecken musste. Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber Sophia durfte auch keinesfalls ihrem Vater in die Hände fallen.

"Demeter schuldet ihrer Enkelin einfach Hilfe, nachdem sie mich schon dazu überredete, sie ihren Eltern zu rauben. Und ich will auch nicht, dass Sophia oder ihrer Freundin etwas geschieht."

Es berührte Seraph aber auch sehr, dass die Tochter von Persephone und Aides ein mitfühlendes Wesen besaß. Die kleine Göttin fühlte sich für das andere Mädchen, das doch nur ein menschliches Wesen war, verantwortlich und wollte sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieser Charakterzug Sophia's zog den Engel unglaublich an. Nie wieder wollte er es zulassen, dass jemand ihr weh tat... nie wieder... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

 

Nachdem Flora mit Sophia's Hilfe ihre Mathe-Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, wuschen sie sich rasch und gingen zu Bett. Doch Flora begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern, als sie zur Tür blickte.

"Ich bekomme ganz sicher kein Auge zu", flüsterte sie. "Ich hab zu viel Angst, dass er reinkommt, wenn seine Madame schläft..."

"Keine Sorge, dass wird er schon nicht", meinte Sophia, doch ihre Zimmergenossin fing wieder zu schluchzen an. Mitleid erfasste das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und so bot sie ihr an: "Wenn du so viel Angst hast, dann komm doch einfach zu mir nach oben."

Das ließ sich Flora nicht zweimal sagen, sondern kletterte rasch zu Sophia hoch und schlüpfte unter die Decke, die sie ihr einladend aufhielt. Die kleine Göttin schloss sie in die Arme und wisperte: "Hab keine Angst, Flora, heute Nacht bist du sicher. Und falls der höchst unwahrscheinliche Fall eintritt, dass dieses Schwein unsere Tür aufbekommt, dann schrei ich so laut, dass die blöde Schlampe aufwacht."

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch so mutig wie du", sagte das blonde Mädchen und kuschelte sich noch enger an Sophia.

"Von wegen mutig", tat der dunkelhaarige Teenager es ab. "Wenn ich das wirklich wäre, dann hätte die Schlampe keine Gelegenheit gehabt, dich zu schlagen. Frau Meyer hat mir nämlich gedroht, mich in ein Heim für schwer Erziehbare zu stecken, wenn ich mich weigere, zu den Wölfen zurückzukehren... und ich habe mich einschüchtern lassen. Jetzt bereue ich es aber, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es dort schlimmer ist als hier."

"Wer weiß? Ich habe schon furchtbare Sachen über dieses Heim gehört. Die sollen da sehr streng sein und äußerst brutale Strafen haben, wenn man nicht gehorcht. Es ist schon besser, dass du nicht dort gelandet bist."

"Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Frau Meyer so ungerecht sein könnte. Sie wollte wirklich nicht glauben, wie gemein die Wölfe sind, sondern hielt meine Erfahrungen mit ihnen für sehr bedauerliche Missverständnisse. Du hattest völlig recht, Flora. Ich hätte besser auf dich hören sollen, als mir Hilfe von Frau Meyer zu erhoffen."

"Tut mir wirklich leid, dass du jetzt selbst erleben musstest, wie wenig man uns zu glauben bereit ist. Du hast keine Eltern mehr und meiner Mutter bin ich völlig egal. Niemand ist da, um uns vor der Willkür fremder Erwachsener zu beschützen."

"Deshalb müssen wir uns selbst helfen und immer zusammen halten, egal, was kommt."

"Ja, du hast ganz recht, Sophia. Weißt du, dass du seit langem der einzige Mensch bist, dem ich nicht gleichgültig zu sein scheine? Außerdem glaubst du mir, was sonst kaum jemand tut. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich finde es schön, dass du da bist."

"Danke, und du bist für mich wie eine Schwester. Wie merkwürdig es doch ist, dass die Schicksale von Menschen durch unglückliche Umstände miteinander verbunden werden, ohne dass man die Macht hat, es zu steuern...", seufzte Sophia und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Mein Güte, das klingt alles sehr pathetisch, nicht wahr? Vermutlich kommt das daher, dass ich einfach zu viele Romane gelesen habe."

"Nein, nein, ich finde es sehr treffend, was du sagst", erwiderte Flora. "Durch den Willen von Mitarbeitern des Jugendamtes sind wir bei dem Ehepaar Wolff gelandet. Das scheint mir tatsächlich ein Schicksalsschlag zu sein."

"Ja, aber das wäre nicht passiert, wenn die Leute vom Jugendamt die Wölfe richtig überprüft hätten!"

"Unsere Pflegeeltern können sich sehr gut verstellen, wie du sicherlich heute Nachmittag mitbekommen haben dürftest."

"Nur weil man im Gespräch einen guten Eindruck macht, heißt das noch lange nicht..."

"Sophia, die geben sich immer ganz freundlich und besorgt, sobald jemand von der Behörde kommt, um nach uns zu schauen. Und nach außen scheint doch alles ganz in Ordnung zu sein."

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie man sich so leicht von Äußerlichkeiten blenden lassen kann, wenn ein Kind kommt und erzählt, wie es wirklich ist. Aber Frau Mayer hat sich das nur freundlich angehört und mir doch nicht geglaubt bzw. es als ein großes Missverständnis hingestellt... als ob ich ein dummes Ding wäre, das nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hat!"

"Bitte, Sophia, reg dich doch nicht so auf! Das bringt einfach nichts."

"Ich finde es nur so ungerecht! Warum nehmen die uns nicht ernst?"

"Weil wir niemanden haben, der unsere Recht wahrnimmt und uns vor Willkür schützt."

"Eigentlich ist das ja die Aufgabe des Jugendamtes, nicht wahr?", meinte Sophia verärgert. "Die sollen doch für uns sorgen und darauf achten, dass es uns gut geht. Und dann geben sie uns einfach zu so hinterhältigen, gemeinen Leuten - unsere Pflegeeltern sind wirklich das Letzte!"

"Wir können es leider nicht ändern!"

"Nein, aber wir müssen nicht hierbleiben!", erklärte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen entschlossen. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mir immer gewünscht hab, in einer richtigen Familie zu leben? Und dann lande ich bei solch furchtbaren Leuten, bei denen zu leben ein einziger Alptraum ist. - Aber es ist jetzt wohl an der Zeit, dass ich aufhöre, mir etwas vorzumachen! Eine meiner Mitbewohnerinnen aus dem Heim, wo ich zuletzt lebte, wies mich darauf hin, dass ich mich beim Lesen von Romanen in eine Traumwelt flüchtete, statt mich der Realität zu stellen. Früher habe ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass mich meine Eltern irgendwie verloren haben und mich seitdem suchen und ich habe mir tatsächlich immer ausgemalt, wie es wäre, wenn sie mich finden und zurück nach Hause holen würden."

"Das ist eine schöne Vorstellung", meinte Flora.

"Es ist nichts weiter als eine Illusion", erwiderte Sophia verbittert. "Es wird Zeit, dass ich der Realität ins Auge sehe. Meine Eltern wollten mich nicht."

"Weißt du das denn wirklich so genau?"

"Ja, sonst hätten sie mich nicht in die Babyklappe eines Krankenhauses gelegt. Das tut man doch nur, wenn man sein Kind nicht will, oder?"

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Möglicherweise steckt doch etwas anderes dahinter."

"Nein, nein, das will ich mir nicht mehr einreden", gab das dunkelhaarige Mädchen heftig zurück und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme leicht weinerlich klang. "Meine Eltern wollten mich nicht, das steht fest."

"Ach, Sophia, ich kann das einfach nicht glauben", versuchte Flora sie nun ihrerseits zu trösten.

"Warum denn nicht? Wer bin ich denn schon?"

"Du bist jemand, der ein gutes Herz hat, und ich wäre gern deine Schwester."

"Dann lass uns für immer Schwestern sein, Flora."

"Ja, für immer! Wir haben doch nur noch uns!"

"Und wir müssen immer zusammenhalten, immer!"

"Natürlich, das verspreche ich dir."

Sophia beruhigte sich etwas und umarmte das blonde Mädchen nun fester.

"Bitte, du musst vorsichtig sein", flüsterte Flora ihr ins Ohr. "Ich glaube, unsere Pflegemutter hasst dich so richtig, weil du ihr von Anfang an Kontra gegeben hast."

"Das trifft sich gut. Ich hasse die blöde Schlampe auch."

"Ich verstehe das sehr gut, aber im Moment hat sie die Macht darüber, wie das Jugendamt mit uns verfährt. Wir sollten sie besser nicht unnötig provozieren."

"Das habe ich auch nicht vor, denn wir werden ohnehin nicht mehr lange hier in diesem Hause bleiben."

"Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein", seufzte Flora. "Aber wohin sollen wir gehen? Wer wird uns helfen?"

"Ich finde schon eine Lösung", versprach Sophia. "Morgen gehe ich in die Bibliothek meiner Schule und schaue nach, in welchem Land wir am besten untertauchen könnten. Was hältst du beispielsweise von Kanada?"

"Mir ist alles recht, wenn wir tatsächlich eine echte Chance haben, den Wölfen für immer zu entkommen."

"Und wir sollten auch so rasch wie möglich abhauen. Ich fürchte, dass ich sonst der blöden Schlampe irgendetwas antun werde. Ich hasse sie so sehr, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Und eines Tages werde ich ihr alle Gemeinheiten, die sie uns angetan hat, heimzahlen."

"Ach, wenn wir doch nur wirklich entkommen könnten", murmelte Flora, aber es klang nicht besonders zuversichtlich.

"Wir finden schon einen Weg! Es gibt immer einen Weg", meinte Sophia, obwohl sie noch keinen konkreten Plan hatte, wie ihre Flucht zu bewerkstelligen sei, ohne dass gleich die Polizei und das Jugendamt eingeschaltet werden würden. Aber die Entscheidung, dass sie zusammen mit Flora fortlaufen wollte, stand fest...

=~=~=

Als Persephone um halb acht Uhr abends das Esszimmer betrat, bedachte ihr Mann sie zunächst mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem prüfenden Blick, ehe er das Wort ergriff.

"Du warst heute ja sehr lange fort, meine Liebe, und niemand konnte mir sagen, wohin du gegangen bist. Hättest du also die Güte, es mir jetzt zu verraten?", fragte Aides in süffisantem Ton.

"Es besteht gar kein Grund, so herablassend mit mir zu sprechen", entgegnete sie kühl und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Wie du weißt, bin ich die Schirmherrin der Kunststiftung, die Diana und Apoll vor zwei Jahren gegründet haben. Unsere Nichte plant, in diesem Jahr eine Ausstellung in einem der eleganten Stadtvillen ihres Bruders zu organisieren und bat mich um meine Hilfe. Deshalb haben wir uns getroffen. Tut mir sehr leid, dass es etwas länger dauerte, als ich dachte. Aber du hättest mit dem Abendessen wirklich nicht auf mich warten müssen."

"Es macht mir keine Freude, allein zu speisen", entgegnete Aides missmutig. "Du weißt, dass ich am liebsten in deiner Gesellschaft speise, mon Cherie. Warum hast du denn nicht gesagt, dass du eine Verabredung mit Diana hast?"

"Ich muss es wohl vergessen haben, tut mir sehr leid", entschuldigte sich Persephone und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Dann begann sie, nachdenklich daran zu nippen, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet, und schien die Anwesenheit ihres Mannes nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Dieser beobachtete sie nachdenklich.

"Was hast du, Liebste?", fragte er nach einer Weile besorgt. "Dich scheint etwas sehr zu beschäftigen."

"Ach, es ist nichts", tat sie es ab, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Heute Nachmittag kam Titus, der Anführer einer meiner Suchtruppen, und erzählte mir, dass du ihn und seine Leute zusammengestaucht hast", begann Aides unvermittelt.

Jetzt richtete Persephone ihren Blick auf ihren Mann und nickte.

"Ja, das ist richtig. Diese Idioten standen wie eine Horde Touristen um den Seraph-Androiden des Orakels herum und starrten ihn an, als ob sie noch nie einen Roboter gesehen hätten! Jemand musste sie ja scheuchen!"

"Du hast völlig recht, Liebling, und ich habe Titus auch noch einmal zurechtgewiesen!"

"Dieser Mann und seine Truppe sind völlig unfähig", brummelte die schöne Göttin verärgert. "Mit diesen Idioten werden wir unsere Tochter bestimmt nicht aufspüren! Aber vielleicht... na ja, es ist dir vielleicht nicht mehr so wichtig! Schließlich denkst du ja, dass Sophia tot ist, nicht wahr?!"

"Wie?! Aber nein, Persephone, das denke ich ganz bestimmt nicht!", entgegnete Aides heftig. "Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wünsche mir nichts so sehr, als dass unsere Tochter wieder nach Hause zurückkommt. Du weißt, dass ich sie ebenso liebe wie du es tust!"

"Ja, jedenfalls war es so, als sie geboren wurde", antwortete Persephone und beäugte ihren Gatten nun misstrauisch. "Aber ich erinnere mich auch noch gut daran, dass du hin und wieder mal die Bemerkung fallen ließest, sie könne womöglich nicht mehr am Leben sein."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Liebes, aber nachdem wir sie seit ihrem Verschwinden nicht aufspüren konnten, überkommt auch mich von Zeit zu Zeit Resignation. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?!"

"Nein, kann ich nicht! Ich war davon überzeugt und bin es immer noch, dass Sophia lebt! Dieser Verräter Seraph hält sie lediglich an einem Ort fest, der schwer zu finden ist. Aber jedes Gefängnis lässt sich irgendwann finden!", erklärte die Herrin der Unterwelt heftig. "Verdammt noch mal, Aides! Ich will mein Baby wiederhaben! Ich will es wiederhaben! Koste es, was es wolle! Ich würde sogar über Leichen gehen, um meine Tochter zurückzubekommen!"

"Oh ja, das glaube ich gern", erwiderte ihr Mann und nickte. "Und ich will alles tun, damit unsere Tochter wieder bei uns ist! Außerdem habe ich erneut die Hoffnung, dass das Kind noch am Leben ist!"

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Persephone und starrte ihn überrascht an. "Ist das wirklich wahr?!"

"Ja, Liebling, und es scheint HInweise zu geben, dass Sophia niemals erwachsen geworden ist", erklärte Aides.

"Was sind das für Hinweise?", wollte seine Frau aufgeregt wissen. "Und von wem hast du sie?"

"Erinnerst du dich an die gestrige Vollmondnacht, ma Cherie? Als ich allein war, erreichten mich plötzlich die stummen Schreie eines Mädchens. Es rief nach seinem Vater... auf griechisch..."

"Was macht dich so sicher, dass es sich dabei um unsere Tochter handelte, Liebster?"

"Ganz einfach, Persephone - ich empfing deutlich das Bild, als ich Sophia in meinen Armen hielt, und dann ließ sich plötzlich die Stimme des Verräters Seraph vernehmen, der auf das Mädchen einsprach und es davor warnte, mir zu vertrauen."

"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!"

"Leider scheint das unser Kind dermaßen verschreckt zu haben, dass der Kontakt zwischen ihr und mir sofort abbrach. Aber es gelang mir, die Gedanken dieses verräterischen Engels einzufangen. Natürlich wollte ich ihn zwingen, mir den Aufenthaltsort unserer Tochter zu verraten, aber er weigerte sich! Und schließlich musste ich ihn freigeben... es ist zu ärgerlich!"

"Du musstest ihn freigeben?", schrie Persephone empört auf. "Warum denn das?"

"Er sprach davon, dass Sophia in Gefahr sei und er sie beschützen müsse."

"Und das hast du ihm geglaubt?!"

"Da ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu unserer Tochter hatte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig! Ich wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass ihr etwas geschieht, nur weil ich Seraph darin gehindert habe, sie zu schützen."

"Nun... nun ja, ich hätte vermutlich ebenso gehandelt...", räumte Persephone ein und schien sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. "Auch wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, dass unsere Tochter unsterblich ist, will ich doch nicht, dass sie verletzt wird und Schmerzen leidet. - Ach, Aides, kannst du nicht noch einmal versuchen, Kontakt zu Sophia aufzunehmen?"

"Das habe ich schon mehrfach versucht, aber bisher ist es mir nur gelungen, für einen kurzen Moment eine schwache Verbindung zu spüren", erklärte er ihr in sanftem Ton. "Und natürlich werde ich es auch weiterhin versuchen."

"Ja, ja, mach das! Mach das!", ermunterte ihn seine Frau und lächelte etwas. "Wie glücklich werde ich sein, wenn ich Sophia erst wieder bei mir habe! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen."

"Erwarte nicht zu viel, Persephone", ermahnte ihr Mann sie. "Noch haben wir sie nicht gefunden und wir wissen auch nicht, in welchem Zustand sie ist. Außerdem müssen wir damit rechnen, dass wir für sie erst einmal Fremde sind. Wir müssen behutsam mit ihr sein, wenn wir sie tatsächlich finden."

"Natürlich, Aides", versicherte ihm seine Gattin rasch, aber er sah, dass sie nicht richtig begriffen zu haben schien, was er ihr soeben gesagt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah er so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihren Augen und ein echtes Lächeln... das erste Lächeln, seit Sophia verschwunden war. Dennoch fragte sich Aides, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Persephone von seinem kurzen, telepathischen Kontakt mit Sophia erzählt zu haben. Am Ende machte sie sich zu große Hoffnungen darauf, ihr echtes Kind zurückzubekommen, und wäre umso enttäuschter, wenn ihre Tochter doch nichts weiter als der Geist ihres kleinen Mädchens war, der über viele tausend Jahre lang an einem gut verborgenen Ort gefangen gehalten wurde...

=~=~=

 

Irgendwann an diesem späten Abend waren Flora und Sophia trotz all der Aufregung, die der heutige Tag ihnen geboten hatte, doch eingeschlafen, denn niemand versuchte, zu ihnen ins Zimmer zu gelangen. Und wieder hatte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen einen sehr intensiven Traum:

_Sie ging einen langen, gewundenen Weg entlang, der von hohen Bäumen gesäumt wurde, und plötzlich kam ihr ein ganz in weiß gekleideter, junger Mann entgegen, der asiatischer Herkunft zu sein schien. Er wirkte wie ein Student und lächelte sehr freundlich._

_"Wie geht es dir, Sophia?", erkundigte er sich interessiert und sah sie aufmerksam an._

_Überrascht starrte das Mädchen den ihr fremden Jüngling an, dann fragte sie erstaunt: "Wer bist du?"_

_"Dein Schutzengel", antwortete er ohne Zögern._

_"Ach, tatsächlich?", gab sie ironisch zurück und erinnerte sich daran, wie das Ehepaar Wolff mit ihr und Flora umgegangen war. "Wenn das wahr ist, dann erklär mir doch bitte, wo du gewesen bist, als man Flora misshandelte und mich demütigte? Wo warst du, als mich Frau Meyer dazu zwang, hier zu bleiben? Und warum hast du nicht eingegriffen, als meine Pflegemutter mich in den Keller einsperrte?"_

_"Es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid", erwiderte der junge Mann zerknirscht. "Leider habe ich nicht immer freie Hand, um so zu handeln, wie es angebracht wäre. Sonst würde ich dich und Flora in noch größere Gefahr bringen."_

_"In größere Gefahr?", wunderte sich Sophia. "Was redest du da nur für einen Unsinn? Wer könnte schon Interesse an zwei Mädchen haben, die von ihren Eltern im Stich gelassen wurden? Wir sind niemandem wichtig!"_

_"Du irrst dich, Sophia!", widersprach der Jüngling mit sanfter Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt Personen, denen du viel bedeutest - und ich bin eine davon. Ich werde deiner Freundin und dir helfen, diese abscheulichen Menschen zu verlassen, das verspreche ich dir!"_

_"Na schön", meinte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. "Ich hoffe, dass du dein Wort hältst! Aber verrate mir doch bitte, was das für Personen sein sollen, denen ich etwas bedeute?"_

_"Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du die Wahrheit wüsstest, Sophia. Du wärst sonst in großer Gefahr."_

_"Nein! Das glaube ich nicht! Du willst mich nur einschüchtern, damit ich dich nicht weiter nach der Wahrheit frage!"_

_"Glaub mir, Sophia, die Welt, in der wir leben, wird von Wesen bevölkert, die uns nicht immer wohlgesonnen sind."_

_"Oh ja, und zwei davon sind meine Pflegeeltern - dieses miese Pack!"_

_"Nein, ich rede nicht von diesen unbedeutenden Menschen", widersprach ihr Seraph besorgt. "Sie sind deiner Freundin und dir zwar auch nicht besonders gewogen, aber bei weitem nicht so gefährlich wie die Wesen, von denen ich spreche."_

_"Na ja, ich glaube, dass du mir nur Angst einjagen willst", entgegnete Sophia sarkastisch. "Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht an diesen Quatsch, den du mir einreden willst. Was für Wesen sollen das denn sein? Etwa Geister und Dämonen?"_

_Sie lachte lauthals auf, aber der weißgekleidete Jüngling bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick._

_"Ich denke, dass das ein guter Vergleich ist", meinte er dann. "Zumindest haben sie die Macht, uns ernsthaft Schaden zuzufügen, wenn sie das wollen. Und was deine Freundin Flora betrifft, so dürfte sie noch viel leichter zu verletzen sein als du, Sophia."_

_"Hör mir gut zu, ich glaube nicht an abergläubischen Unsinn, wie du ihn mir aufzutischen versuchst! Und falls du meine Schwester ebenfalls damit einschüchtern willst, dann werde ich es ihr schon ausreden!", giftete das Mädchen ihren Gesprächspartner heftig an. "Überhaupt scheinst du mir ein sehr merkwürdiger Schutzengel zu sein!"_

_"Ja, ich habe meine Pflichten nicht immer so erfüllt, wie ich es eigentlich sollte", gab der junge Mann zu und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. "Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, doch ich schwöre dir, dass ich niemals vorhatte, dir ernsthaft zu schaden. Seit deiner Geburt wache ich über dich und schütze dich, so gut ich es vermag."_

_"Leider hast du mich nicht vor meinen neuen Pflegeeltern bewahren können", erwiderte Sophia vorwurfsvoll. "Und wo ist eigentlich der Schutzengel von Flora?"_

_"Den kenne ich leider nicht, denn er ist mir bisher nicht begegnet", erklärte der weißgewandete Jüngling wahrheitsgemäß._

_"Und wenn du mich tatsächlich seit meiner Geburt bewachst, dann muss du auch meine Eltern kennen", bohrte Sophia weiter und bemerkte, wie über das Antlitz ihres Gesprächspartner einen kurzen Augenblick lang der Ausdruck von Angst glitt. Für sie ein hinreichendes Anzeichen, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. "Nicht wahr, du weißt, wer sie sind?!"_

_Der Jüngling nickte leicht._

_"Dann erzähl' mir von ihnen!", forderte das Mädchen ihn auf. "Ich will alles über sie wissen! Vor allem interessiert es mich brennend, warum sie mich erst gezeugt und dann verstoßen haben!"_

_"Das haben sie nicht getan!", widersprach der junge Mann vehement. "Deine Eltern haben dich geliebt! Aber dann... es ist etwas geschehen..."_

_"Was?!"_

_"Ein Verrat! Etwas Schreckliches... Oh bitte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen!"_

_"Du musst es mir sagen! Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Warum durfte ich nicht bei ihnen bleiben, wenn sie mich wirklich geliebt haben?!"_

_"Es ist... es ist... nein, Sophia, bitte erspar es mir! Es ist eine unschöne Familiengeschichte!"_

_Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn und funkelte den asiatischen Jüngling verärgert an._

_"Du weißt es gar nicht", sagte sie dann ungeduldig. "Du willst dich nur wichtig machen! Deshalb erzählst du mir diese Lügengeschichten!"_

_"Du irrst dich, Sophia, ich habe dir die Wahrheit erzählt, so weit es mir möglich ist. Mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen! Es würde dich vermutlich erschrecken!"_

_"Nach all der Demütigung, die ich heute durch meine Pflegeeltern erfuhr, kann mich nichts mehr so leicht erschüttern. Sag mir also, was mit meinen Eltern ist, wenn du kein gemeiner Lügner bist!"_

_"Deine Eltern haben dich geliebt, Sophia, aber du solltest am besten nicht mehr an sie denken!", antwortete der junge Mann in behutsamem Ton. "Sie gehören der Vergangenheit an und spielen keine Rolle mehr in deinem Leben."_

_"Sie gehören der Vergangenheit an?!", rief das Mädchen heftig aus und plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. "Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass sie nicht mehr leben?"_

_"Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht über sie reden", stellte ihr Gegenüber richtig. "Aber man könnte sagen, dass sie im Grunde nicht von dieser Welt sind."_

_~ "WAS BIST DU DOCH FÜR EIN ABSCHEULICHER LÜGNER, KLEINER JUDAS!" ~_

_Die tiefe, strenge Stimme schwang laut durch die Luft, nachdem der junge Asiate seinen letzten Satz beendet hatte. Erschrocken drehte sich der Jüngling um, er erschien dem Mädchen wie ein gehetztes Tier, das Angst vor seinem Jäger bekam._

_"Wer verfolgt dich?", fragte sie ihren Gesprächspartner, der ihr halb den Rücken zugekehrt hatte._

_"Es ist ein gefährlicher Mann", flüsterte der Angesprochene und starrte sie nun wieder an. "Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt verschwinde, Sophia. Ich will dich nämlich nicht in Gefahr bringen."_

_Der weißgewandete Jüngling wandte sich jetzt vollends von ihr ab und war auf einmal verschwunden. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, wann. Aber sie fühlte noch den Hauch eines kühlen Luftzuges, der verriet, dass sich gerade eben etwas oder jemand schnell bewegt hatte. Und mit einem Mal senkte sich eine leichte Dämmerung über die Waldlandschaft, obwohl vor einer Sekunde noch die Sonne am Himmel gestanden hatte._

_"Wie merkwürdig", dachte das Mädchen und bemerkte dann, dass einige Meter auf dem Pfad, der noch vor ihr lag, eine große Gestalt erschien und dort verharrte. Sophia konnte diese Person nicht genau erkennen, aber es schien ein Mann zu sein, gehüllt in einen langen Mantel, und von ihm ging eine sehr starke Kraft aus... instinktiv wusste sie, dass dies der Jäger sein musste, vor dem ihr Schutzengel geflohen war... ja, sie spürte genau, welch große Macht er besaß..._

 

Sophia fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und spürte, wie stark ihr Herz pochte. Himmel, dieser große, mächtige Mann machte ihr wirklich Angst... dann realisierte das Mädchen, dass es jemanden in den Armen hielt und kam erst jetzt wieder richtig zu sich.

"Ach, es war ja nur ein Traum", dachte Sophia und atmete erleichtert auf. Dann lachte sie etwas. Welch ein absurder Traum! Ein Schutzengel, der nicht dazu imstande war, sie zu beschützen und weglief, als der bedrohlich aussehende, hochgewachsene Mann im langen Mantel auftauchte, vor dem er sie zuvor noch gewarnt hatte, dass jener gefährlich war.

"Ja, das passt hervorragend zu meiner Situation", setzte Sophia ihren Gedankengang fort. "Nicht einmal auf meinen Schutzengel ist Verlass. Aber wer, um alles in der Welt, mag dieser große Mann sein, vor dem sich mein Engel fürchtet? Ob er eines jener gefährlichen Wesen ist, vor dem der Engel mich warnte. Ein Geist vielleicht...?"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen konnte sich trotz des Schreckens, der ihr aufgrund dieses merkwürdigen Traumes noch in den Gliedern saß, ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich glaubte sie nicht an Geister oder ähnliche Wesen. So etwas gab es einfach nicht, das war ihr schon lange klar.

Sophia's Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit, so dass sie der tief schlummernden Flora ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Ärmste sah so traurig aus, dass sie erneut Mitleid mit ihr empfand. Ihre neue Schwester schien von Natur aus ein sanftes Wesen zu besitzen und konnte aufgrund dessen vermutlich leicht eingeschüchtert werden, was den Wölfen ja auch hervorragend gelungen war. Sie gab das perfekte Opfer ab und brauchte jemanden, der sie beschützte.

Sophia fragte sich gerade, wie Flora wohl in ihrer Schule mit den anderen aus ihrer Klasse zurechtkam, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, dass sich die Klinke ihrer Zimmertür leicht nach unten bewegte. Da versuchte doch tatsächlich jemand, mitten in der Nacht zu ihnen zu kommen. Vermutlich handelte es sich um ihren Pflegevater.

Das Mädchen ließ die Türklinke keine Minute aus den Augen, bis diese aufgrund der Oberkante des Stuhls, den Sophia davor platziert hatte, nicht mehr weiter hinuntergedrückt werden konnte. Dann hörte sie, wie eine männliche Stimme leise fluchte und sich jemand einen Augenblick später wieder von der Tür entfernte.

"Wir müssen dringend von hier weg", dachte Sophia und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Flora. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren, um aus diesem Hause zu fliehen. Dieser bullige Widerling würde sonst bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit, wenn seine Alte nicht da war, über Flora herfallen. Das dufte auf keinen Fall geschehen!

"Und wenn wir auf der Straße oder unter Brücken schlafen müssen - besser als das, was die Bulldogge mit meiner Schwester vorhat! Nichts wie weg von hier!" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Persephone hatte Aides sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, sich ein Glas französischen Rotwein eingeschenkt, sich danach in einen Sessel am Kamin gesetzt und war in tiefes Nachdenken versunken. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Frau, die all ihre Hoffnung darauf setzte, ihr gemeinsames Kind bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, und bereute es nun, Persephone überhaupt von seinen sporadischen, telepathischen Kontakten mit Sophia und Seraph erzählt zu haben.

Einen Moment später spürte Aides, wie sich etwas Warmes auf eines seiner Knie legte, und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er sah, dass es sich dabei um den Kopf von Zerberus, seinem Hund, handelte, den er seit Ewigkeiten besaß. Es war ein recht großes Tier und glich vom Aussehen stark den heutigen Rottweilern; dennoch war dieser Hund einzigartig. Entgegen den meisten menschlichen Mythen zeigte sich Zerberus aber nur sehr selten mit seinen drei Köpfen.

Liebevoll tätschelte der Herr der Unterwelt den Hund, der ihn aufmerksam aus seinen dunklen Augen anblickte.

"Ja, mein Freund, mich plagen Sorgen", erklärte er dem Tier leise, das ihm daraufhin eine seiner Pfoten auf das andere Knie legte, als wolle es ihn trösten, und einen leichten Fieplaut von sich gab. Für Aides Anlass genug weiterzureden. "Persephone's Trauer darüber, dass unsere Tochter entführt wurde, ist nach wie vor sehr groß und sie macht sich jetzt vielleicht zu starke Hoffnungen darauf, dass Sophia noch leben könnte..."

Wieder fiepte der Hund und sah aufmerksam zu seinem Herrn hoch, der laut seufzte und dann fortfuhr: "Ich bin auch sehr traurig über das, was man unserer Tochter und uns angetan hat. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass jemand, dem ich ein neues Zuhause gab, sich so undankbar zeigen und mein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde? Aber Seraph, dieser nichtswürdige Verräter, hat dies gewiss nicht aus eigenem Antrieb getan. Dahinter steckt mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit meine hasserfüllte Schwiegermutter. Doch ich bringe es nicht über mich, dies Persephone zu sagen. Sie würde es bestimmt nicht glauben wollen. Es ist schockierend genug zu erkennen, dass die schlimmsten Feinde aus der eigenen Familie kommen, nicht wahr?"

Zerberus, der seinen Herrn nicht aus den Augen gelassen und ihm aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, gab nun Laute des Mitgefühls von sich. Aides tätschelte sanft den Kopf des Hundes.

"Weißt du, ich gehöre ganz gewiss nicht zu den Personen, die man allzu sympathisch findet", sagte er dann. "Und ich bin keinesfalls jemand mit einem großem Überschwang an Gefühlen, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber selbst ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Demeter neidisch auf die eigene Tochter ist."

Zerberus legte den Kopf schief und es schien, als ob er seinen Herrn fragend ansah.

"Vor sehr langer Zeit, noch bevor Persephone gezeugt wurde, haben Demeter und ich uns mal gut verstanden, aber außer freundschaftlichen Gefühlen empfand ich nichts für sie. Sie erhoffte sich jedoch mehr und als ich es entdeckte, war ich leider gezwungen, ihren Antrag abzulehnen. Danach sprach Demeter kein Wort mehr mit mir, wenn wir uns mal begegneten, was mir ganz recht war."

Zerberus nahm seinen Kopf von dem Knie seines Herrn, legte stattdessen seine andere Pfote darauf und stellte sich leicht auf die Hinterbeine, in der Absicht, das Antlitz seines Herrn abzulecken. Das war seine Art, einen Freund trösten zu wollen, aber Aides lehnte ab.

"Lass gut sein, Zerberus", ermahnte er ihn, worauf sich der Hund wieder setzte, ohne seine Augen von dem hageren Mann zu wenden, der traurig in dem eleganten, breiten Sessel saß und nachdenklich die rote Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas betrachtete. "Ich kann ja nachvollziehen, dass Demeter mich hasst, weil ich sie als Gemahlin ablehnte. Aber mir bleibt unverständlich, warum sie es Persephone, die sie doch liebte, offensichtlich übel nahm, dass sie mein Herz gewann und meine Frau wurde. Sie muss es als persönlichen Affront empfunden haben und wollte sich an uns beiden rächen. Deshalb hat sie wohl auch Seraph dazu angestiftet, unser Baby zu entführen. Wer weiß, welche Lügen sie dem unzufriedenen Engel erzählt hat, um ihn zu einer solch gemeinen Untat zu bewegen. Es ist infam, ein unschuldiges, kleines Kind für etwas büßen zu lassen, das man mit den Eltern ausmachen sollte! - Aber ungeachtet dessen, dass Seraph sich dazu überreden ließ, bei diesem Verbrechen mitzuwirken, er wird genauso seine Strafe erhalten wie meine bösartige Schwiegermutter. Und genau genommen hätte sie ohne seine Hilfe ihre Rache überhaupt nicht vollziehen können. Also ist es letztendlich Seraph zu verdanken, dass meine Tochter nicht bei uns aufwuchs und wenn ihr etwas passiert ist, dann gibt es für den Verräter nicht die kleinste Gnade!"

Voller Hass richtete Aides seine Gedanken auf seinen einstigen Diener, entschlossen, ihn aufzuspüren, koste es, was es wolle. Und tatsächlich... da hatte er wieder eine Verbindung mit dem Verräter. Aides sah ihn in seiner Gestalt als chinesischen Studenten und beobachtete, wie der ganz in Weiß gehüllte Engel einen Waldpfad entlangging, direkt auf eine schlanke Gestalt zu. Es war ein junges Mädchen und Seraph begann tatsächlich, mit ihr zu sprechen. Seltsame Gefühle begannen sich in dem Herrn der Unterwelt zu regen. Wer war dieses Mädchen? Er musste es wissen! Deshalb folgte er Seraph rasch und hörte nur noch, wie der verräterische Engel der Kleinen gerade erklärte, dass sie irgendjemanden vergessen müsse, weil sie der Vergangenheit angehörten, worauf sich das Mädchen sehr aufregte und zu weinen begann, weil sie vermutete, dass diejenigen, von denen die Rede war, nicht mehr lebten.

_> Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht über sie reden. Aber man könnte sagen, dass sie im Grunde nicht von dieser Welt sind.<_

Aides konnte das Mädchen jetzt genauer erkennen und vermutete, dass es sich dabei um seine Tochter handelte. Sicherlich hatte Seraph ihr gerade einzureden versucht, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr lebten. Etwas, dass den Herrn der Unterwelt aufs Höchste empörte, und so konnte er nicht anders als seine Stimme zu erheben, um den verlogenen Verräter zurechtzuweisen.

_~ "WAS BIST DU DOCH FÜR EIN ABSCHEULICHER LÜGNER, KLEINER JUDAS!" ~_

Diese Worten verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung, wie Aides zufrieden feststellte. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel verschwand Seraph und ließ das Mädchen alleine zurück. Neugierig näherte sich Aides ihr sehr langsam und war erfreut, dass sie nicht auch sofort voller Angst fortlief, sondern ihn interessiert beobachtete, obwohl er ihr nicht geheuer schien. Er hörte, wie rasend ihr Herz schlug.

Bei allen Göttern, es war nicht zu fassen: Dieses junge Ding sah seiner Frau verblüffend ähnlich - eine kleine Persephone von etwa 14 oder 15 Jahren und überaus hübsch - genauso schön wie ihre Mutter.

Das war sie, seine Tochter - seine kleine Sophia, die Prinzessin der Unterwelt.

Einen Moment lang versanken ihre Augen neugierig in seinen... sie spürte seine Macht, wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Er war nahe daran, seine Hand nach dem Teenager auszustrecken und sie zu bitten, mit ihm zu kommen. Aber bevor er noch dazu kam, verschwand sie plötzlich... und dann realisierte er, dass er in einem der Träume seiner Tochter gewesen war. Augenblicklich kehrte Aides in die Gegenwart seiner Bibliothek zurück und ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Sophia war kein Geist, sondern sah aus wie ein Menschenkind, auch wenn sie natürlich kein Mensch war. Aber davon ahnte die Kleine nicht das Geringste.

"Sie lebt, Zerberus, sie lebt", wisperte er dem Hund, der vor ihm saß und ihn unverwandt ansah, zu. "Sophia ist ein junges Mädchen und lebt irgendwo hier in der Matrix. Willst du mir helfen, sie zu finden?"

Das Tier bellte zweimal und hob dann eine Pfote, die er seinem Herrn entgegenhielt. Aides nahm sie und drückte sie.

"Gut, mein Freund, dann halte die Nase und die Augen nach meiner Tochter offen. Du wirst sie sofort erkennen, denn sie sieht genauso aus wie deine Herrin!"

Trotz der Erkenntnis, dass Sophia lebte, beschloss der Herr der Unterwelt, seiner Frau noch nichts davon zu sagen. Immerhin konnte er sich irren, auch wenn er überzeugt war, soeben im Traum eines Mädchens gewesen zu sein, das sich für ein Menschenkind hielt. Die Begegnung mit der Fünfzehnjährigen, die wie Persephone aussah, war überaus real gewesen. Er hegte den starken Wunsch, sein Kind in die Arme zu schließen und so rasch wie möglich nach Hause zurückzuholen, zu Persephone und ihm... und Seraph schien der Schlüssel dazu zu sein...

=~=~=

Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, als Sophia und Flora erwachten. Nachdem sich die Mädchen vergewissert hatten, dass ihre Pflegeeltern noch nicht aufgestanden waren, kleideten sie sich rasch an, putzten sich die Zähne und schmierten sich ein paar Pausenbrote. Danach wollte Sophia eigentlich gleich mit Flora aus dem Haus verschwinden, aber ihre Zimmergenossin hielt sie zurück.

"Ich werde noch Kaffee für Frau Wolf und ihren Mann kochen und ihnen den Tisch decken, bevor wir gehen", erklärte das blonde Mädchen. "Dann sind sie sicher nicht so sauer, dass wir schon weg sind."

Sophia seufzte kurz auf, sah aber ein, dass Flora wohl recht hatte. Also half sie ihr dabei, das Frühstück für die Pflegeeltern vorzubereiten. Nachdem das geschehen war, verließen die beiden Mädchen endlich das Haus und Sophia holte noch das alte Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen, bevor sie Flora auf den Weg in deren Schule begleitete, welche ganz in der Nähe des Hauses des Ehepaares Wolff lag. Es war noch so früh am Tag, dass die Straßen menschenleer waren und Sophia durch den Kopf ging, dass sie beide eigentlich jetzt ganz leicht abhauen könnten, wenn sie schon ein Ziel hätten. Auch der Schulhof war wie ausgestorben, als sie dort ankamen. Man hörte lediglich ein paar Vögel, die sich auf den wenigen, dort befindlichen Bäumen niedergelassen hatten und den neuen Tag mit lautem Zwitschern begrüßten.

"Gehst du eigentlich gern hier zur Schule?", fragte Sophia, nachdem sie ihren Blick kritisch über die beiden Gebäude hatte schweifen lassen.

"Es ist jedenfalls besser als bei den Wolffs oder bei meiner Mutter", antwortete Flora wahrheitsgemäß. "Trotzdem kann ich es kaum erwarten, meinen Abschluss zu machen und dann eine Ausbildung zu beginnen. Ich hoffe, das Jugendamt lässt mich dann in eine Wohngemeinschaft mit anderen jungen Leuten ziehen, die ausgebildet werden."

"Na ja, ich glaube kaum, dass wir so lange warten können", gab Sophia zurück. "Die Bulldogge wird vermutlich die erstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich an dich heranzumachen. Wir müssen weg von hier, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

"Im Grunde stimme ich dir zu", meinte Flora kleinlaut, doch sie schaute zu Boden, als sie dem Blick des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens begegnete, der Entschlossenheit verriet. "Aber es ist so gut wie aussichtslos, dass wir weit kommen, wenn wir tatsächlich fortlaufen. Unsere Pflegeeltern werden sofort die Polizei einschalten."

"Wir müssen unsere Flucht nur gut planen und dafür sorgen, dass man unser Verschwinden nicht gleich bemerkt", erklärte Sophia in ernstem Ton. "Außerdem darfst du niemandem etwas davon verraten, Flora, hörst du? Kein Wort zu irgendeinem Menschen!"

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", versprach das blonde Mädchen, doch als sie Sophia wieder anschaute, lag sehr viel Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen. "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du ohne mich..."

"Nichts da!", schnitt ihre Gesprächspartnerin ihr ärgerlich das Wort im Munde ab. "Wir werden zusammen gehen. Glaubst du, ich lasse dich bei diesen Leuten zurück, die dich quälen? Doch davon abgesehen möchtest du bestimmt nicht, dass dich die Bulldogge zu seiner Lustsklavin macht, oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht..."

"Na also! Dir wird demnach gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mit mir zu fliehen."

"Aber wohin denn nur?"

"Darüber haben wir uns doch gestern Abend im Bett unterhalten. Ich werde mich darüber informieren, wo wir uns am besten verstecken könnten. Du musst nur die Nerven behalten, Flora, dann wird alles gut."

Das blonde Mädchen lächelte etwas gequält und Sophia erkannte, dass ihre Pflegeschwester nicht recht an die gemeinsame Flucht glaubte. Nun, sobald sie erst einmal einen konkreten Plan ausgearbeitet haben würde, bekäme Flora bestimmt wieder Hoffnung.

"Ich mache mich jetzt besser mal auf den Weg ins Gymnasium, damit ich wenigstens heute wieder pünktlich dort bin", erklärte Sophia dann und schwang sich aufs Fahrrad. "Bis heute Nachmittag. Sag der Wölfin, dass ich erst nach vier wieder zu Hause sein werde, weil ich ab zwei Uhr muttersprachlichen Unterricht habe."

"Muttersprachlichen Unterricht?", fragte Flora und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

"Griechisch", antwortete Sophia knapp und fuhr dann davon.

~~~*~~~

Da Sophia den Weg zu ihrem Gymnasium jetzt kannte, kam ihr die Fahrt dahin gar nicht mehr so weit vor wie gestern und sie fand sich etwa eine Viertelstunde später allein auf dem Schulhof wieder. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr blieben ihr noch etwa 45 Minuten, bis der Unterricht begann. Zeit genug, um sich auf eine der Bänke zu setzen und ihre Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Das Mädchen erinnerte sich wieder an den merkwürdigen Traum heute Nacht, in der ihr ein junger Asiate erschienen war, der behauptet hatte, er sei ihr Schutzengel und wolle ihr helfen, zusammen mit Flora von den Wölfen wegzukommen.

"Welch merkwürdige Gedanken mich doch beschäftigen müssen", dachte Sophia und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie glaubte weder an Schutzengel noch andere übernatürliche Wesen. Daher war ihr auch schleierhaft, weshalb ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr solch einen seltsamen Traum beschert hatte. Aber was war das schon für ein Schutzengel, der nicht imstande zu sein schien, sie vor der Willkür ihrer gefühlskalten Pflegeeltern bewahren zu können und der sofort verschwand, als ein mächtig wirkender Mann, der eine dunkle Aura um sich verbreitete, erschien?

"Wahrscheinlich ist das nur der bildhafte Ausdruck dafür, wie ohnmächtig ich mich im Moment fühle", sinnierte das Mädchen und musste wiederum über sich selbst lächeln. "Bei so viel Selbstreflexion mit dazugehöriger Analyse könnte aus mir vermutlich doch eine ganz passable Psychologin werden, obwohl ich kaum etwas über Psychologie gelesen habe."

Aber das Lächeln sowie die Selbstironie vergingen ihr wieder, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was ihr angeblicher Schutzengel ihr im Traum über ihre Eltern gesagt hatte: Sie hätten sie geliebt, aber sie gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Und dass sie jetzt allein sei, wäre eine unglückliche Geschichte...

"Wunschdenken!", tat Sophia es sofort ab, obwohl ihr die Erinnerung an die Worte des Engels tief im Herzen sehr weh taten. Was, wenn es wirklich wahr wäre? Wenn ein Unglück geschehen wäre, bei dem sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte und als Einzige in der Familie überlebt hätte? Aber wer hatte sie dann in die Babyklappe eines Frankfurter Krankenhauses gelegt und warum wusste niemand etwas über ihre Herkunft?

"Es ist bestimmt nur wieder meine Sehnsucht nach einer heilen Familie", überlegte das Mädchen traurig. "Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass meine Eltern mich nicht wollten und daher im Krankenhaus abgegeben haben?"

Während sie sich weiterhin ihren trüben Gedanken überließ, erschienen die anderen Schüler nach und nach auf dem Schulhof und schließlich blieb einer davon vor ihr stehen. Erstaunt schaute Sophia auf und sah direkt in die freundlichen Augen von Konstantin, der sie schüchtern anlächelte.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er gut gelaunt und sie erwiderte den Gruß. "Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

"Ja, warum nicht?", antwortete Sophia.

"Schön, dass du heute mal pünktlich bist", begann er.

"Eigentlich bin ich immer pünktlich", gab das Mädchen leicht pikiert zurück.

"Aber gestern nicht."

"Tja, gestern musste ich erst einen neuen Schulweg erkunden. Die Leute, bei denen ich jetzt zu leben gezwungen bin, waren ja nicht dazu bereit, mich hierher zu fahren."

"Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer es ist, sich plötzlich mit einer neuen Lebenssituation abzufinden."

"Ach ja?"

"Ja, natürlich! Meine Eltern und ich sind auch erst vor etwa zwei Wochen nach Frankfurt gekommen."

"Na gut, aber du bist wenigstens bei deinen Eltern und nicht ganz allein."

"Da hast du wohl recht", räumte Konstantin ein. "Man hat mir erzählt, dass du im Heim aufgewachsen bist."

"Oh, das Tratschradio vom Pausenhof funktioniert also immer noch hervorragend", spottete Sophia.

"Ach, komm schon! Ist doch normal, dass man sich füreinander interessiert, wenn man in dieselbe Klasse geht", gab der Junge gutmütig zurück und lächelte sie wieder an.

"Tatsächlich? In all den Jahren, seit ich diese Schule besuche, hat sich niemand für mich interessiert."

"Das kann ich gar nicht glauben!"

"Aber es ist so! Ich denke, dass das daran liegt, dass ich niemanden zu mir nach Hause einladen kann, denn ich habe ja kein richtiges Zuhause. Und im Heim werden nur dann Feste gefeiert, wenn es offizielle Feiertage wie Weihnachten, Ostern oder Sylvester sind und selbst die reißen niemanden vom Hocker. Aber mal abgesehen davon, würde auch keiner aus meiner Klasse ins Heim kommen, um mich zu besuchen oder gar meinen Geburtstag mit mir zu feiern."

"Du irrst dich, ich würde kommen!"

Sophia bedachte Konstantin mit einem erstaunten Blick, dann meinte sie: "Jetzt ist es zu spät dazu, denn ich wohne nicht mehr im Heim, sondern bei Pflegeeltern, die ich nicht leiden kann."

"Sind sie denn wirklich so schlimm?"

"Noch viel schlimmer, als du dir vorstellen kannst", erklärte Sophia und erhob sich dann. "Wird Zeit, dass wir in die Klasse gehen."

"Ja, leider", seufzte Konstantin, der keinerlei Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. "Dabei würde ich mich viel lieber weiter mit dir unterhalten."

"Warum interessierst du dich eigentlich so für mich?", fragte das Mädchen und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

"Ich finde dich eben sympathisch und ich will alles über dich wissen", gab der Junge prompt zurück.

"Nun, ich fürchte, da muss ich dich enttäuschen", erwiderte sie ironisch. "Niemand weiß etwas über meine Herkunft und mit dieser Ungewissheit muss ich nun einmal leben."

"Erzähl mir doch mehr darüber, Sophia. Vielleicht finden wir gemeinsam etwas heraus."

Das Mädchen lachte trocken auf und meinte: "Wie können wir das, wenn niemand etwas weiß? Denkst du, die Behörden hätten damals, als man mich im Krankenhaus aussetzte, nicht alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um herauszufinden, wer meine Mutter ist? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich keinerlei Anstrengungen unternommen habe, um alles darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen? Aber niemand kann mir helfen."

"Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid", sagte Konstantin und es klang aufrichtig. "Doch seit damals hat sich die Technik weiter entwickelt. Vielleicht tut es deiner Mutter bzw. deinen Eltern ja jetzt leid, dass sie dich damals im Krankenhaus abgaben."

"Dann hätten sie sich bestimmt erneut an das Krankenhaus gewandt und zugegeben, dass sie mich ausgesetzt haben", erwiderte das Mädchen. "Nein, nein, wer auch immer meine Eltern sind, sie haben mich anscheinend nicht gewollt und wollen mich immer noch nicht. Damit habe ich mich längst abgefunden. - Und nun lass uns endlich in den Unterricht gehen."

"Okay, uns bleibt ja erst mal nichts anderes übrig", gab der Junge nach und erhob sich jetzt auch von der Bank, um gemeinsam mit Sophia in das Schulgebäude zu gehen. "Meine Güte, wer hatte nur die Schnapsidee, für die ersten beiden Stunden Mathematik auf den Lehrplan zu setzten?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Als Aides erwachte, registrierte er mit einem liebevollen Blick neben sich, dass er diese Nacht nicht allein geschlafen hatte. Persephone hatte ihn bereits erwartet, als er in sein Schlafzimmer kam, und überraschte ihn mit ungewohnten Zärtlichkeitsbekundungen. Natürlich ging er gerne darauf ein, wünschte er sich doch schon seit langem, dass sie endlich wieder in sein Bett zurückkehrte und seine Liebste war, so wie in der Anfangszeit ihrer Ehe. Er wusste zwar nicht, was diesen Sinneswandel bei Persephone bewirkt hatte, aber es freute ihn; und vielleicht würde auch bald wieder ihre Tochter bei ihnen sein. Seine Frau wäre gewiss überglücklich, auch wenn Sophia nun ein Teenager war und es sicherlich nicht einfach sein würde, wenn sie alle drei sich neu kennenlernen und aneinander gewöhnen mussten. Aber das dürften sie hinbekommen, schließlich war ihre Tochter ein hübsches Mädchen und schien recht aufgeweckt zu sein. Wenn er das Traumgeschehen der Kleinen richtig deutete, dann schien sie sich nach einer Familie zu sehnen - und Seraph, dieser nichtswürdige Verräter, hatte versucht ihr einzureden, dass ihre Eltern der Vergangenheit angehörten, was nichts anderes hieß, als dass sie tot seien. Kein Wunder, dass Sophia geweint hatte. Arme Kleine! Doch da er nun eine längere Verbindung mit dem Mädchen gehabt hatte, war er fest davon überzeugt, dass es ihm erneut gelingen würde, seine Tochter telepathisch zu kontaktieren - auch ohne Seraph. Um den würde er sich später kümmern. Wichtig war erst einmal, Sophia zu finden! Da sie am Leben war, konnte es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit handeln, wann er sie innerhalb der Matrix aufspürte.

Aides erhob sich gut gelaunt und ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen und zu rasieren. Dabei malte er sich in Gedanken aus, dass er auch seine gewissenlose Schwiegermutter fand und sie von seinen Leuten in den Tartaros bringen ließ. Wo Sophia war, konnte ihre gehässige Großmutter nicht weit sein. Er würde sie alle drei auf einmal finden und dann bezahlten Demeter und Seraph den Preis für ihren Verrat! Oh ja, es würde ihm sogar ein besonderes Vergnügen sein, seine Schwiegermutter persönlich zu befragen. Er könnte sie an's Rad binden lassen, so wie die Inquisitoren es im 16. Jahrhundert mit den angeblichen Hexen taten, um ihnen mehr oder weniger falsche Geständnisse zu entlocken. Eine äußerst schmerzhafte Angelegenheit für die Angeklagte, aber Demeter war selbst schuld daran. Wer die eigene Tochter verriet und sein Enkelkind quälte, hatte nichts Besseres verdient. Und ihr Helfershelfer Seraph durfte auch keine Gnade erwarten!

Allein die Vorstellungen, wie er seine Feinde bestrafte, bereitete Aides höchsten Genuss und er betrachtete zufrieden sein frisch rasiertes Antlitz im Spiegel. Dabei bemerkte er, wie seine Frau gerade das Bad betrat und mit zärtlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht und einem liebevollen Lächeln auf ihn zukam. Sie schlang von hinten ihre Arme um ihn und blickte in den Spiegel, direkt in seine Augen.

"Guten Morgen, Liebster", schnurrte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Fühlst du dich nach dieser Nacht auch ausgeruht genug?"

"Aber ja, mein Schatz", gab er lächelnd zurück. "Nach einer so wundervollen Nacht, in der wir endlich wieder einmal vereint waren, fühle ich mich besser als sonst. Wir sollten das öfter tun."

Sie schmiegte sich mit einer glücklichen Miene noch enger an ihn und flüsterte: "Ja, mein Liebster."

"Wir müssen immer zusammenhalten, Persephone, komme was wolle."

"Aber natürlich, Liebling, ich halte immer zu dir."

Aides biss sich auf die Lippen, erinnerte er sich doch noch zu gut daran, wie sie ihn einst hinterging, indem sie ohne sein Wissen Neo, Trinitiy und Morpheus nach ihrem Gespräch im Restaurant abgefangen hatte und ihnen dann später half, den maskierten Hephaistos aus den Kerkern des Schlosses herauszuholen. Es war zwar in der dramatischen Inszenierung von Zeus ohnehin vorgesehen, den vermeintlichen 'Schlüsselmacher' von den menschlichen Rebellen befreien zu lassen, aber für Persephone war darin überhaupt keine Rolle vorgesehen. Er hatte schließlich damals mit Zeus vereinbart, seine Frau und seine Kinder aus diesem Pseudo-Drama herauszuhalten.

"Was hast du, Liebster?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt, war ihr doch sein Mienenspiel nicht entgangen. "Du wirkst etwas verärgert."

"Es ist nichts!", tat er es ab, doch er konnte Persephone, die ihn zu gut kannte, nicht täuschen.

"Bitte, Aides, fang nicht wieder damit an!"

"Womit?"

"Mit deinen Heimlichkeiten, mit deinen Spielchen! Es hängt mir zum Hals heraus!"

"Ich treibe keine Spielchen mit dir, Cherie! Ich möchte dich einfach nicht mit unbedeutenden Kleinigkeiten behelligen."

Persephone zog jetzt ihre Brauen zusammen und verengte ihre Augen, ehe sie antwortete: "Wenn du mich Cherie nennst, dann hast du mir etwas zu verheimlichen! Und es handelt sich dabei meistens nicht um unbedeutende Kleinigkeiten!"

"Also schön, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich habe daran gedacht, wie sehr ich dieses Drama mit den menschlichen Rebellen verabscheue, zu denen uns Zeus immer wieder nötigt! Aber das weißt du doch! Warum sollte ich darüber noch ein Wort verlieren?"

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

"Es ist die Wahrheit, Liebling, das versichere ich dir!"

"Ich finde es schon ziemlich merkwürdig, dass du nach unserer wundervollen Nacht ausgerechnet daran denkst!"

"Bitte, Persephone, lass jetzt gut sein. Ich möchte keinen Streit mit dir."

"Warum nur habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst?", fragte sie lauernd und bedachte ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Aides zwang sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln und wandte sich zu ihr um.

"Hör mal, Liebste, ich weiß, dass es in unserer Ehe schon sehr lange nicht mehr gut läuft und dass du mir deshalb misstraust. Aber ich versichere dir, dass du immer die einzige Frau warst und es auch immer sein wirst, die ich liebe. Was immer ich in der Vergangenheit auch getan habe, hatte nichts zu bedeuten!"

"Es kränkte mich! Es verletzte mich!", fuhr sie ihn an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Persephone", gab er behutsam zurück, legte seine Arme sanft um sie und zog sie an sich. "Aber nachdem du dich mir seit Ewigkeiten verweigerst, wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich bin ein Mann und habe Bedürfnisse und wenn meine Frau nicht bereit ist, die zu erfüllen, dann..."

"Verzeih mir, Aides", sagte sie traurig und sah nun zu ihm auf. "Natürlich verstehe ich dich! Du hast ja recht! Aber nachdem unsere Tochter... nein, ich konnte nicht mit dir schlafen! Ich war so wütend und dabei kannst du gar nichts dafür! Wir habe beide einem Verräter vertraut... oh, Aides, wie hat es zwischen uns nur so weit kommen können?!"

"Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, Liebes", schlug er ihr vor und strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. "In Zukunft werden wir immer zusammenhalten, okay? Und bitte, versprich mir, dich nie wieder in das Drama einzumischen."

"Gut, ich verspreche es, Aides."

"Dann wollen wir kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren, Persephone."

"Aides..."

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich liebe dich auch, Persephone."

 

=~=~=

 

Es war noch früh am Morgen und die dunkelhäutige Frau saß am Tisch und trank genüsslich eine Tasse Kaffee, als Seraph wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte.

"Du warst lange weg", stellte sie fest, ohne aufzublicken.

"Ja, verzeihen Sie mir, Orakel", entschuldigte sich der Engel und blieb unschlüssig vor ihr stehen. Sie wartete, ob er noch etwas sagte, was er jedoch nicht tat. Nach einer Weile seufzte sie tief auf und bot ihm mit einer Geste an, sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber zu setzen.

"Was ist passiert, dass dich so lange aufgehalten hat, Seraph? Warst du dermaßen verzaubert von der jungen Dame, dass du mich ganz vergessen hast?"

"Nein, das nicht...", begann er zögernd. "Es ist nur..."

Der Engel biss sich auf die Lippen und schien mit sich zu ringen. Das Orakel betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, ehe sie ihn aufforderte: "Erzähl mir, was passiert ist, Seraph!"

"Ich fürchte, ich habe erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Merowingers auf mich gezogen", gestand er ihr endlich. "Wie es scheint, hat er ein Auge auf das Mädchen geworfen, wegen dem ich Sie gestern verließ, Herrin. Damit ist sie in Gefahr... sie und... und ihre... Schwester..."

"Er kann den Hals wohl nie vollkriegen!", entfuhr es dem Orakel ärgerlich. "Aber deine Besorgnis um das Mädchen deutet darauf hin, dass sie nicht an den Avancen des Merowingers interessiert ist, oder?"

"Sie ahnt noch nichts davon, denn nur durch mich ist mein einstiger Herr überhaupt auf sie aufmerksam geworden", erklärte Seraph schuldbewusst. "Bedauerlicherweise vergaß ich völlig, dass der Merowinger nach wie vor hinter mir her ist, denn die junge Dame und ihre Schwester stecken in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten, was ich spürte und mich deshalb so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen begab."

"Welcher Art von Schwierigkeiten?"

"Die beiden sind noch nicht volljährig und müssen deshalb unter der Obhut eines widerlichen Ehepaares ausharren, das sie quält. Wir müssen etwas für die Mädchen tun, sonst wird womöglich der Merowinger ihnen seine Hilfe anbietet und Sie wissen genau, was das heißt, Herrin."

"Oh ja, das weiß ich", pflichtete ihm die dunkelhäutige Frau sofort zu. "Er fordert immer einen Preis für seine Dienste und in diesem Fall... nun gut, ich bin gerne bereit, den beiden Mädchen zu helfen, so gut ich es vermag. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, Seraph?"

"Sie müssen fort von diesen Menschen, bei denen sie leben, und weit weg von ihrem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort. Ich dachte daran, ihnen falsche Pässe zu besorgen und Flugtickets. Allerdings brauchen wir noch vertrauenswürdige Leute, bei denen sich die Mädchen verstecken können, denn man wird sie nach ihrer Flucht gewiss suchen."

Das Orakel lächelte breit und meinte: "Wie es scheint, hast du ja schon ganz konkrete Pläne in deinem Kopf. Sie muss wirklich überaus bezaubernd sein, dass du dich so für sie ins Zeug legst."

"Sie ist ein gutherziges Mädchen", pflichtete der Engel ihr sofort bei. "Wenn Sie doch nur mitbekommen hätten, wie sie ihre Schwester beschützt. Ich glaube, Sie würden sie mögen."

"Nach allem, was du mir bis jetzt über die Kleine erzählt hast, denke ich das auch. Nun gut, ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Wie du weißt, kenne ich sehr viele Menschen und einige davon schulden mir noch etwas."

"Ich danke Ihnen, Herrin."

"Nun, ich hoffe, dass es gelingt, die beiden Mädchen vor dem Merowinger in Sicherheit zu bringen", gab das Orakel zurück. "Aber was machen wir mit dir, Seraph? Dass der Merowinger dich trotz all unserer Vorsichtsmaßnahmen wieder aufspüren konnte, bereitet mir wirklich Sorgen."

"Ja, und er wird sicher nicht locker lassen. Sein Zorn auf mich ist maßlos. Ich fürchte, dass mein Aufenthalt in diesem Androidenkörper nicht von langer Dauer sein kann, Herrin. Außerdem könnte ich Sie damit ebenfalls in Gefahr bringen."

"Vielleicht solltest du dich für ein paar Tage an einen ruhigen, geschützten Ort aufhalten und deinen Geist in dieser Zeit völlig verschließen. Womöglich gibt der Merowinger es dann erstmal auf, weiter nach dir zu suchen", schlug das Orakel vor. "In der Zwischenzeit kümmere ich mich darum, für deine kleine Freundin und ihre Schwester ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden."

"Gut, das klingt vernünftig", antwortete Seraph und nickte. "Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal besser zurückziehen und sicherheitshalber auch den Kontinent wechseln. Die Welt ist schließlich groß genug, um sich zu verbergen."

"Die Welt, von der du da gerade sprichst, ist nicht real", erinnerte ihn die dunkelhäutige Frau. "Vergiss nicht, dass es eine künstlich geschaffene Wirklichkeit ist, die von uns Göttern oder von menschenähnlichen Programmen sehr leicht durchschaut werden kann. Du musst daher deinen neuen Aufenthaltsort sehr bedacht wählen und deinen Geist so fest verschließen, wie du kannst. Das ist deine einzige Chance, um den Merowinger für eine Weile von dir fernzuhalten."

"So, wie ich das sehe, wird mir bald nichts anderes mehr übrig bleiben, als den Androidenkörper wieder zu verlassen und mir eine neue körperliche Form zu erschaffen, um IHN erst einmal zu verwirren. Wichtig ist derzeit jedoch vor allem, das junge Mädchen und deren Schwester in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihnen darf nichts geschehen. Es sind unschuldige Kinder!"

"Ich finde schon einen Weg, um ihnen zu helfen, Seraph, mach dir keine Sorgen", versprach das Orakel. "Und nun geh, such dir ein Versteck und komm erst in zehn Tagen wieder zu mir."

"In Ordnung. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

"Danke - und dir wünsche ich ebenfalls Erfolg. Wir können das beide gebrauchen."

 

=~=~=

 

Sophia versuchte, sich auf den Mathematikunterricht zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Ständig hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Konstantin sie beobachtete, und wenn sie sich hin und wieder zu ihm umdrehte, ruhte sein Blick unverwandt auf ihr und er lächelte ihr jedes Mal zu. Vielleicht hätte sie das unter anderen Umständen ganz nett gefunden, aber der Zeitpunkt, um neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen, war äußerst ungünstig. Schließlich plante sie, Frankfurt zusammen mit ihrer Pflegeschwester zu verlassen und es war besser, niemanden da mit reinzuziehen. Darum verlor sie keine Zeit, als das Pausenzeichen erklang, packte rasch ihre Sachen in ihre Schultasche und hechtete aus dem Klassenraum, bevor Konstantin zu ihr kommen konnte.

Der Junge, der ebenfalls damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Sachen einzupacken, musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass Sophia bereits gegangen war, als er wieder aufblickte.

"Weißt du vielleicht, wo sie hin ist?", wandte er sich an seinen Sitznachbarn und deutete mit dem Kopf zu dem Tisch, an dem das dunkelhaarige Mädchen immer saß.

"Nein, keine Ahnung", gab der andere Junge zurück und grinste dann etwas. "Die Streberin gefällt dir wohl, was?"

"Warum auch nicht? Sie ist doch ganz nett", meinte Konstantin.

"Na ja, das ist Ansichtssache", erwiderte sein Sitznachbar und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie redet nicht viel und scheint mir ziemlich eingebildet zu sein."

"Nein, ist sie nicht", nahm Konstantin sie in Schutz. "Ich glaube, sie ist einfach nur schüchtern."

"Und ich glaube, du bist einfach nur verliebt", antwortete der andere Junge, wobei sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde. "Die kühle Sophie ist ja auch ganz hübsch. Aber Vorsicht, Mann: Ich glaube, sie lässt keinen an sich heran. Mach dir lieber nicht zu viele Hoffnungen."

"Abwarten", murmelte Konstantin, warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und verließ seinen Platz, um zu Sophia's Sitznachbarin zu schlendern, die immer noch am Tisch über einer Aufgabe saß. Sie blickte erst auf, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand neben ihr stand. Dann allerdings schenkte sie dem neuen Mitschüler ein freundliches Lächeln.

"Hi, kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte sie.

"Weißt du vielleicht, wohin Sophia gegangen ist?", erkundigte sich Konstantin.

Das Lächeln des anderen Mädchens verschwand sofort und sie meinte abfällig: "Wahrscheinlich ist sie wieder in der Bibliothek. Das ist ihr Lieblingsort! Dort sucht sie sich immer irgendwelche Bücher, die sie dann ausleiht, um sie zu Hause zu lesen."

"Warum auch nicht? Lesen ist ein schönes Hobby."

"So? Findest du? Na ja, dann scheint ihr beiden ja etwas gemeinsam zu haben."

"Ganz genau!", bestätigte Konstantin seiner Gesprächspartnerin, amüsierte sich innerlich über deren überraschte Miene und verließ dann endlich den Klassenraum, um in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Nachdem er seine Tasche in einem der Schließfächer verstaut hatte, blickte er sich suchend nach Sophia um und fand sie auch gleich an einem größeren Regal stehend. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr.

"Was für ein Zufall", meinte der Junge und lächelte breit, als Sophia sich überrascht umsah.

"Oh, du bist auch hier?", stellte sie dann erstaunt fest.

"Wie du siehst", entgegnete er und warf danach erst einen Blick auf die Bücher in den Regalen, die allesamt von verschiedenen Orten in Deutschland, Europa oder anderswo handelten. "Musst du einen Aufsatz in Erdkunde schreiben?"

"Nein, nicht ganz", gab Sophia kühl zurück und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu, um sich erneut auf die Bücher zu konzentrieren. "Aber meine neue Schwester möchte etwas darüber wissen und ich suche jetzt ein Buch, in dem möglichst alle Metropolen dieser Welt aufgeführt sind."

"Deine neue Schwester?"

"Das andere Mädchen, das bei denselben Pflegeeltern lebt wie ich."

"Aha, und ihr scheint euch wohl gut zu verstehen?"

"Was dagegen?", fragte Sophia schnippisch.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte Konstantin. "Hoffentlich bist du zu ihr freundlicher als zu mir."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sah ihn jetzt wieder an, die Stirn gekräuselt und die Augenbrauen leicht ärgerlich zusammengezogen.

"Sag mal, warum verfolgst du mich eigentlich?", fragte sie gereizt. "Was willst du von mir?"

"Ich verfolge dich nicht", behauptete Konstantin. "Im Gegensatz zu dir soll ich tatsächlich einen Aufsatz in Geographie schreiben."

"Na, dann viel Spaß", erwiderte Sophia, wandte sich ab und ließ ihren Blick wieder über die Bücher wandern. Schließlich wählte sie drei aus und setzte sich damit an einen der vielen kleinen Arbeitstische, die es in der Bibliothek gab. Konstantin wagte nicht, das Mädchen erneut anzusprechen. Offenbar nervte er sie gerade und es war wohl besser, sie vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen. Daher blieb er noch ein Weilchen an dem Regal mit den Geographie-Büchern stehen und tat so, als ob er etwas suche. Doch in Wirklichkeit ließ er heimlich immer wieder seine Augen zu ihr wandern, weil er nicht anders konnte. Sophia war sehr hübsch und gefiel ihm, obwohl sie gerade sehr unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Aber da sie ja erzählt hatte, wie unglücklich sie in der neuen Pflegefamilie war, führte er ihr schnippisches Verhalten darauf zurück. Es hatte ganz gewiss nichts mit ihm zu tun...

 

=~=~=

 

Seraph hatte nach seinem Gespräch mit dem Orakel Mega-City verlassen und fuhr jetzt mit dem Schnellzug Richtung Las Vegas. Er hoffte einfach, dass es ihm in der Hochburg des Glücksspiels besser gelang, sich vor Aides zu verbergen. Sein früherer Herr vermutete ihn sicherlich niemals dort, da er ihn doch gestern Abend in einem Land, das ganz weit weg von Mega-City entfernt war, in Gedanken aufgespürt hatte. Seraph hoffte nur, dass der Herr der Unterwelt keinerlei Verbindung mit Sophia eingegangen war. Im Nachhinein bereute es der Engel, die Kleine einfach allein in ihrem Traum zurückgelassen zu haben. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass sich Aides besonders für die Träume eines jungen Mädchens interessierte. Schließlich hatte der dunkle Gott bald wieder Verbindung mit ihm aufgenommen und nahm Seraphs Geist derart stark in Besitz, dass jener kaum noch klar zu denken vermochte. Darüber hinaus ließ Aides ihn an seinen zornigen und rachedurstigen Gedanken und Gefühlen teilhaben, wodurch erneut die Schuldgefühle des Engels geweckt wurden und ihn quälten. Und immer wieder drang die fordernde Frage an sein Bewusstsein: 'Wo ist Sophia?' , die jedoch mehr nach einem unnachgiebigen Befehl als nach der Bitte eines traurigen, besorgten Vaters klang. Trotz allem wusste Seraph, dass Aides genau das war: Ein Vater, der verzweifelt nach seinem einzigen Kind suchte. Dennoch hielt er eisern an seinem Entschluss fest, den Aufenthaltsort des jungen Mädchens unter keinen Umständen preiszugeben, auch wenn er etwas Mitleid mit Aides empfand - und die Quittung seiner Weigerung folgte sofort durch erneute mentale Tobsuchtsanfälle des Merowingers. Offensichtlich hatte jener beschlossen, den einstigen Leibwächter seiner Tochter so lange in Gedanken festzusetzen und zu bestrafen, bis dieser ihm endlich die geforderte Information gab. Selbst als Seraph wieder in den Körper des Androiden schlüpfte, war die Präsenz des Herrn der Unterwelt deutlich spürbar. Es hatte danach auch noch sehr lange gedauert und dem Engel sehr viel Mühe bereitet, seinen Geist zum Schweigen zu bringen und leerzumachen, um Aides endlich daraus zu vertreiben und danach so schnell wie möglich das kleine Hotelzimmer in China-Town zu verlassen.

Mit einem Ausdruck der Qual sah Seraph an sich herunter. Er empfand den künstlichen Leib des Orakel-Wächters nach wie vor als fremd und belastend. Ganz bestimmt würde er sich niemals daran gewöhnen, auch wenn Demeter meinte, dass dies das beste Versteck für ihn sei. Doch nach seinen Erfahrungen gestern Nacht durfte man dies zu Recht bezweifeln. Persephone's Mann richtete seine mentale Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf irgendwelche materiellen Körper, sondern auf den Geist und war somit in der Lage, jeden aufzuspüren, den er finden wollte. Demeter unterschätzte in dieser Hinsicht die Fähigkeiten ihres Schwiegersohnes. Aber er, Seraph, wusste es nun besser und hatte bereits entschieden, sich dieses fremden Körpers zu entledigen, sobald sich eine günstige Gelegenheit dafür ergab. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Sophia war recht froh darüber, dass Konstantin sie bis zum Schulschluss in Ruhe ließ. Danach setzte sie sich auf eine Bank im Schulhof, die unter einer großen Kastanie stand, holte eines der drei Bücher heraus, die sie aus der Bibliothek entliehen hatte, und begann, darin interessiert weiterzulesen, während sie ihr Brot aß. Ein paar Minuten lang blieb sie ungestört, doch dann fiel ein Schatten auf die Seiten und sie schaute hoch, nur um dem bereits vertrauten Gesicht ihres neuen Klassenkameraden zu begegnen. Der Typ nervte sie allmählich wirklich!

"Was gibt es?", fragte sie unfreundlich.

"Ach, gar nichts", erwiderte er in gelassenem Ton und setzte sich einfach neben sie. "Interessantes Buch?"

"Was geht's dich an? Musst du nicht nach Hause?"

"Nein, ich hab um zwei Uhr noch Unterricht. Viel zu knapp, um nach Hause zu fahren und etwas zu essen. Und was machst du noch hier, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich habe auch noch Unterricht."

"Schön, dann können wir uns ja jetzt ein bisschen unterhalten."

"Eigentlich habe ich keine...", begann Sophia, doch dann besann sie sich und fragte: "Sag mal, du hast nicht zufällig auch muttersprachlichen Unterricht, oder?"

"Doch", gab Konstantin zurück und begann zu grinsen.

"Griechisch...?"

Der Junge nickte.

"Dann kommst du aus Griechenland?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen nun viel interessierter.

"Nicht ganz, meine Eltern haben ihre Heimat vor einigen Jahren verlassen und sich hier ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Ich selbst bin in Wiesbaden geboren."

"Nun ja, vermutlich bin ich auch hier in Deutschland geboren", meinte Sophia. "Trotzdem will ich meine griechischen Wurzeln nicht verlieren."

"Ja, genau deswegen bestehen meine Eltern darauf, dass ich den muttersprachlichen Unterricht besuche", erwiderte Konstantin. "Aber hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du eigentlich gar nicht weißt, wer deine Eltern sind?"

"Das ist richtig!"

"Und aus welchem Grund besuchst du dann den Griechisch-Unterricht?"

"Ganz einfach: Meine Adoptiveltern waren Griechen und ich betrachte sie als meine Eltern."

"Ach so, und deshalb hast du beschlossen, dass du griechische Wurzeln hast?"

"Meine Adoptiveltern haben mich geliebt, als ob ich ihr richtiges Kind wäre. Ist es da nicht nachvollziehbar, dass ich mich mit ihnen verbunden fühle und dass ich mich selbst als Griechin betrachte? "

"Du bist ein recht merkwürdiges Mädchen", stellte Konstantin fest und lächelte etwas. "Du beschließt einfach, dass du griechische Wurzeln hast, ungeachtet dessen, dass du im Grunde gar nichts über deine wirkliche Abstammung weißt."

"Na und?! Nur weil meine Adoptiveltern nicht mehr leben, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich nicht mehr ihre Tochter bin. Sie sind meine Herkunftsfamilie gewesen! Diejenigen, die mich ausgesetzt haben, wollten mich ja nicht! Warum sollte ich mich für die interessieren?!"

"Tut mir leid, dass meine Frage dich so aufregt, Sophia. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht! Und es tut mir leid um deine Adoptiveltern."

"Schon gut!", meinte das Mädchen kurz angebunden und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

"Hör mal, Sophia, könnten wir denn nicht Freunde werden?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Du solltest mich einfach besser kennenlernen", schlug Konstantin vor. "Ich würde dich jedenfalls gerne besser kennenlernen, du bist mir nämlich sympathisch..."

Sophia ließ ihren Blick ungläubig zu dem Jungen wandern, der währenddessen munter fortfuhr: "Meine Eltern haben ein Lokal gepachtet, das sie zu einem griechischen Restaurant machen werden. Es ist fast fertig und am Samstag wird die Eröffnung sein. Meine Eltern geben dort ein großes Fest, zu dem viele Leute eingeladen sind. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ebenfalls als Gast dabei wärst."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn fassungslos an, dann fragte es erstaunt: "Du lädst mich ein?"

"Ja, und ich hoffe, dass du kommst."

"Ist das wirklich dein Ernst?"

"Aber ja! Das ist eine sehr gute Gelegenheit, um uns besser kennenzulernen. Außerdem gibt es gutes Essen, Musik und Tanz. Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben."

Sophia lächelte jetzt etwas.

"Das hört sich wirklich gut an", meinte sie dann zaghaft. "Mich hat noch nie jemand zu einem Fest außerhalb des Heimes eingeladen. Ist es wirklich dein Ernst, dass ich kommen soll?"

"Natürlich, ich möchte unbedingt, dass du kommst", versicherte ihr Konstantin. "Und deine neue Schwester kannst du selbstverständlich auch mitbringen. Ich würde sie ebenfalls gerne kennenlernen."

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir", antwortete Sophia. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so unfreundlich zu dir war. Aber ich habe zu Hause so viele Probleme und..."

"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon", fiel ihr der Junge rasch ins Wort. "Lass es uns einfach vergessen!"

"Danke!"

"Du kommst also?"

"Ja, ich würde gern kommen und Flora bestimmt auch", sagte Sophia, doch dann runzelte sie sorgenvoll ihre Stirn. "Doch ich befürchte, dass unsere Pflegeeltern etwas dagegen haben werden."

"Soll ich mal mit ihnen reden?", fragte Konstantin. "Wenn ich sie auch einlade, haben sie bestimmt nichts dagegen, dass ihr sie begleitet und..."

"NEIN! Nein, bitte tue das nicht!", unterbrach ihn das Mädchen heftig. "Die erlauben das auf gar keinen Fall! Sie stehen nämlich auf dem Standpunkt, dass Flora und ich ihre Haussklaven sind. Wenn sie erst einmal wissen, dass man uns beide irgendwo eingeladen hat, dann sperren sie uns erst recht ein."

"Das ist ja wirklich unglaublich!", entfuhr es Konstantin empört. "Kann ich etwas tun, um dir zu helfen?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht, vielleicht...", erwiderte Sophia nachdenklich. "Jedenfalls wäre es besser, wenn meine Pflegeeltern nichts von deiner Einladung wissen. Ich finde schon einen Weg, wie Flora und ich unbemerkt aus dem Haus kommen."

"Wie gesagt, ich bin gerne bereit, euch beizustehen und ich habe auch Freunde..."

"Nein, lass mal! Es ist sicher besser, wenn unsere Pflegeeltern gar nicht mitkriegen, dass wir für einige Stunden fort sind. Aber wenn da plötzlich ein paar Jungs auftauchen, die sonst nie da sind, wird ihnen das bestimmt auffallen."

"Na schön, ich hoffe, dass wir uns am Samstagnachmittag sehen werden."

"Flora und ich kommen, verlass dich darauf!"

 

=~=~=

 

An diesem Nachmittag war Persephone in einem Restaurant in der Stadtmitte von Mega-City zum Lunch mit Aphrodite verabredet. Ihr Mann hatte ohnehin irgendeine Vorstandsitzung in einer seiner Firmen und sie verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, ihn dorthin zu begleiten. Es langweilte sie unendlich, weil sie sich einfach nicht für Bilanzen und Geschäftspolitik interessierte. Sie würde ihren Mann erst heute Abend wiedersehen, was ihr ganz recht war, denn sein Verhalten von heute Morgen beschäftigte sie immer noch.

Natürlich hatte sie die Nacht mit ihm überaus genossen, da Aides sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen war und sie deutlich spüren konnte, wie lange er sich danach gesehnt hatte, wieder mit ihr zu schlafen. Es war fast so wie damals, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit, und sie hatte sich wieder wie die frischverliebte, junge Braut gefühlt, die mit dem Mann ihrer Wahl zusammen sein konnte. Sie war auch noch überaus glücklich gewesen, als sie ihn heute Morgen im Bad aufsuchte, wo er sich gerade rasierte. Doch dann sah sie, wie sich seine Mimik plötzlich veränderte und wusste, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war, denn er schaute sie nicht mehr an. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln, dass dies sie sofort misstrauisch machte; und obwohl Aides ihr versicherte, dass er sich nur mal wieder über das Drama, das Zeus mit den Menschen veranstaltete, ärgerte, konnte sie ihm nicht so richtig glauben. Sie spürte, dass ihr Mann etwas vor ihr verheimlichte und das ärgerte sie maßlos! Aber er weigerte sich, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen und schob nur immer wieder Zeus' Theaterstück mit den Menschen als Grund vor, wobei er ihr danach einige Male versicherte, dass sie die einzige Frau sei, die er liebe und immer geliebt habe. Dabei hatte Aides sie so treuherzig angeschaut, dass sie schließlich weich wurde und nicht mehr weiter in ihn drang. Das Merkwürdige war ja, dass sie ihm seine Liebesbeteuerungen abnahm. Vermutlich war das sehr töricht von ihr, aber ihre Gefühle für ihren Mann waren immer noch vorhanden, so wie sie es dem Orakel-Weib gesagt hatte. Sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, jemals mit einem anderen zusammen zu sein.

Der Chauffeur hielt vor dem Nobel-Restaurant 'White Swan', in dem Aphrodite in letzter Zeit am liebsten zu speisen pflegte. Vermutlich lag das an dem neuen, jungen Besitzer, der immer besonders zuvorkommend zu Hephaistos' Gemahlin war.

Persephone seufzte leise. Sie würde niemals verstehen, warum sich Aphrodite von Zeus dazu überreden ließ, einen Mann zu heiraten, für den sie nicht das Geringste empfand, nicht einmal Sympathie, obwohl Hephaistos ein anständiger Kerl war. Er hatte es ganz sicher nicht verdient, dass seine Gattin ihn ständig mit irgendwelchen Männern betrog. Aber die Beziehung der beiden ging sie im Grunde nichts an, hatte sie doch selbst ihre Probleme mit ihrem Ehegespons.

Inzwischen war der Chauffeur ausgestiegen und öffnete nun die Tür des schwarzglänzenden Mercedes', der zum privaten Fuhrpark des Monsieur Aidelos gehörte. Persephone stieg langsam aus und betrachtete sich die Außenfassade des weißgestrichenen Hauses mit den hübschen, dunkelroten Fensterläden. Dieses Restaurant unterschied sich doch sehr von dem 'Le Vrai' [1], in dem Aides mit ihr zusammen einmal in der Woche die Bittsteller zu empfangen pflegte. Ihr Mann legte aus irgendeinem Grund großen Wert auf ihre Anwesenheit bei diesen Angelegenheiten. Nun ja, immerhin wurden sie in der Vergangenheit der Erde immer als Götterpaar verehrt und um Hilfe ersucht. Offenbar hatte er das nicht vergessen, auch wenn er in anderen Dingen eigene Wege ging.

Persephone beschloss, ihre privaten Probleme erst einmal beiseite zu schieben, und bewegte sich nun auf das weiße Gebäude zu, über dessen Eingang ein großes Schild befestigt war, auf dem der Name des Restaurants stand und den zwei weiße Schwäne zierten. Als sie eintrat, fand sie genau das vor, was sie erwartet hatte: Das Innere der Gaststätte war ebenfalls ganz in Weiß gehalten, nur auf dem Boden lagen leuchtend rote Läufer und Teppiche. Es hätte hübsch ausgesehen, wenn der Besitzer dieser Lokalität es dabei belassen hätte. Aber bedauerlicherweise zierten schwere, bodenlange, rote Vorhänge, die mit goldenen Kordeln zusammengehalten wurden, die Fenster. Sie passten gar nicht zu den leichten, weißen Gardinen, schienen diese vielmehr zu erdrücken. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt durch die zahlreichen, weißen Marmorskulpturen von Putten und schnäbelnden Vögeln mit Herzen, die einfach nur kitschig wirkten. Wer immer das eingerichtet hatte, besaß überhaupt keinerlei Geschmack.

Einer der Angestellten kam auf Persephone zu und fragte unterwürfig: "Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen, Madame?"

"Ich bin mit Madame Vulcan [2] zum Lunch verabredet", erwiderte die schwarzhaarige Göttin.

"Bitte, folgen Sie mir. Die gnädige Frau erwartet Sie im Separee", erklärte der Angestellte höflich und ging voraus. Persephone zog nur erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe sie ihm folgte. Einige Sekunden später öffnete der Bedienstete ihr die Tür des privaten Speisezimmers und die Herrin der Unterwelt konnte sehen, wie Aphrodite sich gut gelaunt mit dem hübschen, rotblonden Restaurantbesitzer unterhielt, der seine Augen kaum von ihr wenden konnte. Persephone wunderte das nicht. Die dunkelblonde Göttin sah wieder einmal umwerfend aus. Der Saum ihres trägerlosen, silbern-schimmernden, hellblauen Chiffon-Kleides bedeckte kaum ihre Knie und ihr Haar trug sie offen, so dass die langen Locken anmutig über ihre entblößten Schultern fielen. Aphrodite zeigte eben gern ihre makellos weiße Haut und genoss es, wenn die Leute sie wegen ihrer Schönheit bewunderten. Persephone amüsierte sich innerlich über die Eitelkeit ihrer Freundin, die sie im Grunde nicht störte. Dieser Charaktermakel passte gut in die Welt der Menschen hinein und wenn Aphrodite nun einmal beschlossen hatte, sich von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung her zu definieren, war das einzig und allein ihre Sache. Sie machte auf jeden Fall keinen unglücklichen Eindruck. Und als ihr Blick jetzt auf Aides' Frau fiel, erhob sie sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln von ihrem Platz und breitete ihre Arme weit aus.

"Ach, Persephone, schön, dass du endlich da bist!", rief Aphrodite erfreut aus.

Die Angesprochene lächelte etwas, kam dann auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte sie kurz, wobei sie sich gegenseitig ein Küsschen auf jeweils eine Wange gaben. Dann setzte sich die Herrin der Unterwelt an den Tisch und musterte interessiert den jungen Mann, der sich bei der Begrüßung zwischen Aphrodite und ihr etwas zurückgezogen hatte. Als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel, verneigte er sich leicht vor ihr, bekam aber immer noch keinen Ton heraus.

"Darf ich dir Monsieur Edouard Tournelle vorstellen?", fuhr Aphrodite fort, machte eine kurze Geste zu dem jungen Mann und ließ sich dann wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder, bevor sie sich an ihn wandte. "Mein lieber Edouard, dies ist meine gute Freundin Madame Aidelos."

"Sehr erfreut, Madame", kam es schüchtern von den Lippen des jungen Mannes und er verneigte sich erneut. "Herzlich willkommen in meinem Hause. Sie und Madame Vulcan sind natürlich meine Gäste."

"Vielen Dank, Monsieur Tournelle, sehr freundlich von Ihnen", antwortete Persephone und wandte sich dann wieder Aphrodite zu, die in munterem Plauderton fortfuhr: "Edouard ist der neue Besitzer des 'White Swan' und ich habe ihm dabei geholfen, dem Restaurant neuen Glanz zu verleihen."

"Oh ja, ich habe es bemerkt", gab Aides' Gemahlin in sachlichem Ton zurück. "Die Inneneinrichtung hatte ich in ganz anderer Erinnerung, aber ich war ja auch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr hier."

"Darf ich fragen, wie es Ihnen gefällt, Madame Aidelos?", erkundigte sich Monsieur Tournelle beinahe schüchtern.

"Nun ja, es ist... überaus bemerkenswert", meinte die Angesprochene kurz.

"Würden Sie uns nun bitte allein lassen, Edouard?", bat Aphrodite in einem weichen Ton. "Madame Aidelos und ich müssen jetzt einiges besprechen. Es wäre sehr nett, wenn wir dabei ungestört blieben."

"Aber selbstverständlich! Wünschen Sie vorher noch eine Bestellung aufzugeben?"

"Wir melden uns, sobald wir uns für ein Menü entschieden haben, Edouard, vielen Dank. Sie sind sehr aufmerksam."

Monsieur Tournelle strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, bevor er das Separee verließ. Sobald er die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, wandte sich Aphrodite mit leuchtenden Augen an Persephone.

"Na, was sagst du? Ist er nicht süß?"

"Nun ja, ich weiß nicht recht", erwiderte ihr Gegenüber. "Findest du es nicht ein wenig unfair gegenüber deinem Gatten? Hephaistos hat es eigentlich nicht verdient, dass du ihn dauernd mit anderen Kerlen hintergehst."

"Ach was! Mein Herr Gemahl macht sich doch nichts aus mir!", tat die blondgelockte Göttin den Einwand ihrer Freundin ab. "Meine Aktivitäten interessieren ihn nicht, so lange er nur in seiner Werkstatt sein kann. Außerdem gefallen ihm seine selbstgebastelten Androidinnen sehr viel besser als ich."

"Unsinn! Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben!", nahm Persephone den Schmied in Schutz. "Hephaistos ist ein anständiger Mann und ein sehr loyaler Freund. Vermutlich hat er es aufgegeben, deine Liebe für sich zu gewinnen."

Aphrodite lachte kurz auf, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und antwortete: "Glaub mir, Persephone, er war genauso wenig scharf darauf, mich zu heiraten, wie ich. Zeus hat uns zu dieser Ehe gezwungen und wir versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Es läuft doch ganz gut, denn wir beide machen, was uns gefällt."

"Tut dir dein Gemahl denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen leid?"

"Warum sollte er mir leid tun?", fragte Aphrodite und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat seine Androiden-Weibchen und ich die Männer, die ich begehre. Ein recht zufrieden stellendes Arrangement."

"Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn ihr euch einfach scheiden ließet?"

"Nein, das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage!", sagte Aphrodite sofort. "Zeus machte mir gegenüber erst vor kurzem wieder einmal recht deutlich, dass er mir sämtliche Privilegien entziehen würde, wenn ich meine Ehe mit Hephaistos beende, und das will ich nicht. Alles ist gut so, wie es ist."

"Nun, ich würde lieber auf meine Privilegien verzichten, als in einer unglücklichen Ehe mit einem Mann ausharren, den ich nicht liebe."

"Ach wirklich? Dann sind wir beide doch sehr unterschiedlich. Und so unglücklich ist es in unserer Ehe gar nicht. Wie gesagt, lassen wir beide uns unsere Freiräume und können gut damit leben. Ich jedenfalls finde mein Vergnügen und mein Mann ist so freundlich, darüber hinwegzusehen."

"Eure Ehe ist schon sehr seltsam", meinte Persephone.

"Findest du wirklich?", fragte Aphrodite und lächelte spöttisch. "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben Aides und du auch eine Art Arrangement."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ach, komm schon, Persephone! Aides hat auch seine Affären und du schaust darüber ebenso weg wie Hephaistos es bei mir tut. Oder willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass du nichts von den Seitensprüngen deines Mannes weißt?"

"Nun ja...", begann die schwarzhaarige Göttin verlegen und senkte ihren Blick. "Natürlich bin ich weder blind noch taub, aber... Bei uns ist es etwas anderes, Aphrodite! Aides und ich haben aus Liebe geheiratet und er hält immer zu mir, jedenfalls nach Außen hin - offiziell!"

"Ja, ja, nach Außen hin...", spottete ihre Freundin und lachte verhalten. "Hauptsache, die Fassade stimmt, nicht wahr? Aber du hast schon recht, wenn du darauf hinweist, dass Hephaistos und ich nie etwas füreinander übrig hatten. Bei euch war das anders. Schließlich hast du ja aus Liebe zu Aides das Haus deiner Mutter verlassen, um seine Frau zu werden, und das, obwohl Aides schon damals den Ruf eines Schürzenjägers hatte. Aber Liebe macht ja bekanntlich blind. Sag mal, liebst du deinen Mann immer noch?"

"Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Persephone ohne Zögern, worauf sie einen anerkennenden Blick von Aphrodite erntete.

"Bewundernswert, nach allem, was er dir so zumutet", meinte die blondgelockte Göttin dann. "Aber wenn du ihn tatsächlich noch liebst, wie du sagst, dann müssen dich seine Seitensprünge doch unglaublich kränken. Wie kannst du das nur ertragen?"

"Wir haben unsere Differenzen", murmelte Persephone langsam und blickte ihrer Freundin wieder ins Gesicht. "Am Anfang war er mir treu, dessen bin ich gewiss, und wir waren überaus glücklich. Damals hätte ich nie gedacht, dass uns ein schweres Leid geschieht - doch es geschah und damit fingen unsere Eheprobleme an. Glaub mir, Aphrodite, Aides ist nicht allein daran schuld, ich hab meinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

"Dann hatte deine Mutter doch recht, dich vor einer Ehe mit ihm zu warnen."

"Nein, meine Mutter irrte sich! Aides ist kein schlechter Charakter, auch wenn einige das glauben mögen, weil er sich nie etwas gefallen lässt und sehr nachtragend sein kann. Für mich würde er immer noch alles tun, glaube ich - und auch für unsere Tochter, wenn sie bei uns wäre..."

"Ach ja, eure Tochter", wiederholte Hephaistos' Gemahlin gedehnt. "Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass aus eurer Verbindung ja ein Kind entspross. Aber es ist doch schon so lange her, seit das Baby verschwand. Ich finde, du solltest dich allmählich damit abfinden, denn es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du deine Tochter jemals wiedersiehst."

"Nein, damit werde ich mich niemals abfinden."

"Was sagt denn dein Mann dazu?"

"Er will alles tun, um unsere Sophia zu finden."

"Rührend", murmelte Aphrodite und lächelte. "Wirklich bemerkenswert von Aides. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er dermaßen einfühlsam sein kann. Er muss dich wirklich immer noch überaus lieben, Persephone. Kein Wunder, dass du über seine kleinen Schwächen hinwegsiehst."

"Seine 'kleinen Schwächen'?"

"Frauen."

Persephone's Stirn umwölkte sich vor Ärger und sie sagte leise: "Das sind keine kleinen Schwächen und ich werde sie in Zukunft nicht mehr dulden!"

"Ach? Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

"Mein Mann liebt mich immer noch - jedenfalls sagte er mir das heute Morgen! Ich glaube ihm!"

"Wahrscheinlich meint er es ernst", sagte Aphrodite und nickte. "Aber das wird ihn nicht davon abhalten, hin und wieder seinen kleinen Schwächen nachzugeben, selbst wenn er dir versichert, dass ihm all die anderen nichts bedeuten."

"Ich will nicht, dass er sich mit anderen einlässt!", zischte Persephone. "Und ich schwöre dir, dass ich jeder einzelnen dieser Schlampen das Leben zur Hölle machen werde. Jeder, die sich auf ihn einlässt!"

"Du scheinst ja wirklich sehr wütend zu sein", gab ihre Freundin erstaunt zurück und hob beide Augenbrauen, um ihre Worte zu bestätigen. "Demnach verletzten dich seine kleinen Eskapaden also doch!"

"Ja, das tun sie!"

"Wenn es so ist, dann solltest du es ihm mal mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen!"

"Was?!", entfuhr es der Herrin der Unterwelt. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Genau so wie ich es sage. Du bist eine sehr schöne Frau und wirst bestimmt von vielen Männern bewundert und begehrt. Mal sehen, wie es deinem Mann gefällt, wenn du dir die gleichen Rechte herausnimmst wie er."

"Erstens habe ich nicht das geringste Interesse an anderen Kerlen und zweitens würde Aides meinen vermeintlichen Liebhaber sofort umbringen."

"Das würde dann aber nur bedeuten, dass er dich wirklich immer noch liebt. Und wenn er dann kommt, um dir Vorwürfe zu machen, dann sag ihm einfach, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat. Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein!"

"Dein Vorschlag gefällt mir nicht! Solch ein Verhalten ist doch höchst kindisch!"

"Nun ja, das mag schon sein, aber es ist das einzige Mittel, um deinem Mann klarzumachen, wie sehr er dich verletzt, wenn er darin fortfährt, weiterhin seine Affären zu haben."

"Und du glaubst wirklich, dass er dann aufhört, mich zu betrügen?"

"Du kennst ihn besser als ich, Persephone, was glaubst du?"

Die Herrin der Unterwelt schaute nachdenklich auf ihren Teller. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Aides heute Morgen ihr gegenüber behauptet hatte, er sei nur fremdgegangen, weil sie seine Bedürfnisse nicht erfüllt habe. Möglich, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach, aber wer wusste das schon? Ihr Mann redete viel, wenn der Tag lang war.

"Aides liebt mich - jedenfalls sagte er mir das heute Morgen und ich bin geneigt, ihm zu glauben", erklärte sie dann ihrer Freundin. "Außerdem gab er mir dabei zu verstehen, dass er sich auf keine andere mehr einlassen wolle. Ich will das gern glauben, aber kann ich ihm wirklich vertrauen, nach allem, was geschehen ist?"

"Dein Mann ist seit Jahren gewohnt, seiner Lust zu frönen, mit wem er will. Möglich, dass er wirklich den guten Willen hat, dir treu zu sein, denn nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, scheint er dich tatsächlich noch zu lieben. Aber es ist schwer, von Gewohnheiten loszukommen."

"Nun, ich will ihm gerne dabei behilflich sein, wenn ich kann", sagte Persephone ironisch. "Hättest du vielleicht einen Tipp für mich?"

"Oh ja, ich glaube schon", erwiderte Aphrodite gut gelaunt. "Weißt du, ich kenne euch schon sehr lange und mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die meiste Zeit an der Seite deines Mannes bist. Was hältst du davon, ihn mal für eine Weile allein zu lassen und zu verreisen?"

"So etwas soll helfen?", fragte Persephone zweifelnd.

"Ja, sehr gut sogar", antwortete ihre Freundin. "Nach meinen Beobachtungen ist das Wiedersehen nach einer längeren Zeit der Trennung wie ein kostbares Geschenk und die Liebe eines Paares erblüht von Neuem." / "Das wäre wirklich schön, aber ich mag nicht alleine verreisen."

"Kein Problem, meine Liebe. Weißt du, dass ich meine neue Kollektion fast fertig habe und sie nach den Sommerferien in Paris, Mailand und Düsseldorf präsentieren werde? Dabei könntest du mich doch begleiten. Wir werden sicherlich drei Monate in Europa unterwegs sein. Dann erhält Aides endlich mal Gelegenheit, dich wirklich zu vermissen."

"So? Meinst du?"

"Aber natürlich! Hättest du nicht Lust dazu? Stell dir vor, wir sind in den schönsten Städten unterwegs und hätten bestimmt sehr viel Spaß dabei. Nach der Modenschau findet immer eine Party statt, bei der man potenzielle Kunden und wichtige Leute trifft. Dabei kann man sich gar nicht langweilen."

"Nun ja, das klingt gut. Ich hätte schon Lust dazu."

"Na also! Und wenn du wieder heimkommst, wird dein Mann dir aus der Hand fressen und keinen Blick mehr für eine andere Frau haben!"

"Aides wird es bestimmt nicht gefallen, dass ich ihn für ein paar Monate allein lassen will!"

"Meinst du, er verbietet es dir?!"

"Soweit kommt es noch!", entfuhr es Persephone ärgerlich. "Ich bin seine Frau, nicht seine Sklavin!"

"Na eben! Aides wird es akzeptieren müssen, ob er will oder nicht!"

"Ja, das wird er!"

"Also kann ich mich darauf einstellen, dass du mich auf meine Modenschauen begleitest?"

"Ja, Aphrodite, ich werde mit dir kommen. Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie es hinter den Kulissen der Modebranche aussieht."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] 'Le Vrai' = Laut einer Internetseite über Matrix ist dies der Name des Restaurants, in dem der Merowinger Neo, Trinity und Morpheus empfängt. Im Film wird ja weder gezeigt noch gesagt, wie das Restaurant heißt. Das Wort "vrai" bedeutet so viel wie "wahr" oder auch "ursprünglich". Das finde ich persönlich recht interessant und es ist eigentlich schade, dass der Name an keiner Stelle des Films genannt wird.

[2] 'Vulcan' ist der lateinische Name des griechischen Schmiedegottes Hephaistos, der hier als Familienname verwendet wird.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die Aufsichtsratssitzung der Softwarefirma Pluto GmbH & Co. KG dauerte ca. anderthalb Stunden. Danach zogen sich Arestides Marcias, einer der Gesellschafter und Erster Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender, und Aides Aidelos, der Gesellschafter mit den meisten Aktienanteilen dieses Unternehmens, in Arestides' großräumiges Büro zurück, wo es sich die beiden in der bequemen Sitzgruppe gemütlich machten. Eine junge, brünette Frau in einem ordentlichen, hellgrauen Kostüm brachte den beiden Herren zwei Gläser und etwas zu trinken.

"Wünschen Sie noch etwas?", erkundigte sich die junge Dame freundlich.

"Nein danke, Louise", erwiderte Arestides jovial und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. "Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass Monsieur Aidelos und ich heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gestört werden."

"Sehr wohl, Mr. Marcias", versprach die Angesprochene, knickste noch einmal höflich vor den beiden Herren und verließ dann den Raum. Aides sah ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nach und wandte sich dann an den Ersten Vorsitzendes des Aufsichtsrates: "Eine neue Sekretärin?"

"Na ja, nicht ganz", erklärte Arestides. "Sie absolviert hier bei uns die praktische Ausbildung und wird erst in zweieinhalb Jahren ihren Abschluss machen. Es ist dir doch recht, dass ich die Kleine eingestellt habe?"

"Aber natürlich", versicherte ihm Aides. "Ein hübscher Blickfang und ich hoffe, sie wird mich das ein oder andere Mal zu einem Geschäftsessen begleiten. Was meinst du?"

"Klär das lieber mit deiner Gattin, mein Freund. Ich glaube kaum, dass Persephone bei derlei Terminen eine zweite Frau an deiner Seite duldet."

"Nun, sie muss es ja nicht erfahren."

"Mir wäre es momentan lieber, wenn du Louise in Ruhe ließest. Sie soll sich in erste Linie auf ihre Ausbildung konzentrieren. Wie du weißt, geht Mrs. O'Neal in zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand und Louise soll dann ihren Platz übernehmen."

"Gut, gut, ich habe nichts dagegen. Mir ist Louise sehr sympathisch."

"Das freut mich", meinte Arestides. "Aber da gibt es noch eine Sache, die wir heute klären sollten."

"Du meinst den Fall von diesem... diesem... wie heißt der Typ noch gleich?"

"Hartmann. Er heißt Harold Hartmann und ist seit einem Jahr Assistent von Robert Barnes, unserem Geschäftsführer. Ich hoffe, dass du Zeit fandest, die Unterlagen, die ich dir geschickt habe, eingehend zu studieren, Aides?"

"Selbstverständlich! Doch ich verstehe nicht ganz, warum ich mich mit solch einem Kleinkram herumschlagen soll. Es ist meiner Meinung nach Sache des Geschäftsführers, sich um derlei Angelegenheiten zu kümmern."

"In diesem Fall nicht, Aides. Der Detektiv, den ich auf Hartmann ansetzte, schreibt in seinem Bericht, dass Barnes' Assistent sein Geld hauptsächlich in deinen Spielhallen verzockt."

"Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte der Herr der Unterwelt gelangweilt und hob eine Augenbraue. Dann nahm er einen Schluck und fuhr fort: "Na, wenn schon? Was einer unserer Angestellten mit seinem Geld macht, ist seine Privatsache. Kann ich etwas dafür, dass der Kerl spielsüchtig ist?"

"Aber es wäre doch recht peinlich, wenn das herauskäme", brummelte Arestides. "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir diese Angelegenheit diskret behandeln würden."

"Diskret? Dass ich nicht lache", gab Aides in trockenem Ton zurück. "Wie willst du jemanden diskret rausschmeißen? Außerdem haben wir uns nichts vorzuwerfen. Der Kerl hat Gelder veruntreut und muss nun die Konsequenzen dafür tragen!"

"Hartmann hat sich bis auf diese Sache jedoch nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, weshalb ich dazu neige, ihn nicht sofort rauszuschmeißen, sondern ihn lediglich abzumahnen."

Aides warf seinem Freund einen verwunderten Blick zu.

"Warum das, Ares? Du bist doch sonst nicht so gnädig. Gibt es da etwas zwischen dir und diesem Hartmann, was ich wissen sollte?!"

"Nein, nicht zwischen ihm und mir, aber..."

"Was?"

"Na ja, Hartmann ist mit der Nichte von Robert Barnes zusammen. Scheint etwas Ernstes zu sein."

"Mit der Nichte von Barnes? So, so... da hat die Kleine es also inzwischen geschafft, sich einen Kerl zu angeln."

"Warum auch nicht? Sie ist doch ein recht hübsches Mädchen und außerdem sehr nett."

Aides verzog seinen Mund zu einem ironischen Grinsen, bevor er antwortete: "Wenn du mich fragst, wäre sie mit dir besser beraten. Du bist doch noch ledig, oder?"

"Ja, und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

"Wie dem auch sei, was gehen mich Barnes' Familienangelegenheiten an?"

"Aber, Aides, Barnes ist ein sehr loyaler, langjähriger Mitarbeiter und führt die Geschäfte dieser Firma seit gut 15 Jahren zu unserer vollsten Zufriedenheit. Warum sollten wir einen so fähigen Mann vor den Kopf stoßen, noch dazu, wenn er große Stücke auf seinen Assistenten hält?"

"Ach, Ares, du bist manchmal doch recht sentimental", gab sein Freund zurück, nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und grinste dann breit. "Warum gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du eine Schwäche für Barnes' Nichte hast und deshalb geneigt bist, ihren Freund nicht gleich rauszuschmeißen?"

"Es hat nichts damit zu tun, Aides, wirklich nicht", behauptete Arestides, doch seine Ohren verfärbten sich rot. "Wie du weißt, habe ich eine Schwäche für Aphrodite."

"Tja, sie ist auch blond, so wie Barnes' Nichte", spottete der Herr der Unterwelt und wirkte recht amüsiert. "Warum lädst du das Mädchen nicht einfach mal zum Abendessen ein? Ich glaube, in meinem Restaurant hat es ihr ganz gut gefallen."

"Sie war mal da?", fragte Arestides überrascht.

"Ja, mit ihrem Onkel und zwei anderen Herren", erwiderte Aides, wobei sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde. Er erinnerte sich gut an die junge Blondine in dem rosafarbenen Kleid, der er einen seiner speziellen Kuchen geschickt hatte. Die kurze Episode in der Damentoilette hatte ihn vollauf zufrieden gestellt und die kleine Barnes hatte es danach innerhalb von 10 Minuten bereits vergessen, ganz wie er es gewollt hatte. Der Drogenmix in seinem speziellen Dessert für Miss Barnes war einfach unübertrefflich gewesen und hatte in dem langweiligen, jungen Ding bestimmt zum ersten Mal die leidenschaftliche Frau geweckt, die danach rasch wieder in den Dornröschenschlaf versank und alles vergaß. Bedauerlicherweise war Persephone sauer über diese kleine Eskapade und hatte aus Rache dafür gesorgt, dass Neo und seine Freunde in seinen Palast hereinkamen, um den 'Schlüsselmacher' zu befreien, was ihn einige seiner besten Männer kostete. Ein hoher Preis für das Spielchen mit einer nichtssagenden, naiven Blondine. Trotzdem wünschte er der jungen Frau nicht unbedingt einen Mann, der sie womöglich hinterging. Schließlich war er ihr dankbar für den Blowjob. Was immer danach auch passiert sein mochte, war nicht Blondchens Schuld.

"Na schön", murmelte Aides, nachdem ihm diese Erinnerung durch den Kopf gegangen war. "Aus Rücksicht auf Miss Barnes' Gefühle werden wir ihren Freund also lediglich abmahnen. Doch wir müssen ihm mit aller Schärfe deutlich machen, dass er sofort hochkant rausfliegt, wenn er sich noch einmal etwas Gravierendes zuschulden kommen lässt!"

"Einverstanden!", gab Arestides zurück und nickte. "Dann zitiere ich den jungen Mann jetzt hoch! Willst du bei dem Gespräch dabei sein?"

"Unbedingt! Ich will mir den Kerl, der es gewagt hat, seine Finger nach unserem Firmenkapital auszustrecken, genau ansehen! Und er soll mir in die Augen blicken!"

"Gut", meinte sein Freund und erhob sich, um zu seinem breiten Schreibtisch zu gehen, die Sprechanlage einzuschalten und zu sagen: "Louise, bitte seien Sie so gut, Herrn Hartmann in mein Büro zu bitten!"

"Selbstverständlich", flötete die Auszubildende in freundlichem Ton zurück, worauf sich Arestides wieder an Aides wandte. "Er wird gleich hier sein."

"Sag mal...", begann der Herr der Unterwelt gedehnt und richtete den Blick auf seinen Mitgesellschafter. "Dieser Detektiv, den du auf Hartmann ansetztest... ist der gut?"

"Ja, er hat ziemlich schnell die Machenschaften des Assistenten unseres Geschäftsführers herausgefunden. Allerdings war das auch nicht besonders schwer, da Hartmann recht unvorsichtig gewesen ist."

"Ich will diesen Detektiv trotzdem kennenlernen."

"Seit wann hast du es nötig, Schnüffler einzusetzen, Aides? Hast du selbst nicht genügend Leute, die in deinem Auftrag alles ausspionieren, was immer du willst?"

"Doch, doch, aber manchmal ist es besser, jemanden zu beauftragen, der nicht allzu sehr in meine Belange involviert ist. Außerdem lohnt es sich immer, nach fähigen Personen Ausschau zu halten. Es gibt davon nicht besonders viele und Zeus darum zu bitten, mir einige seiner Agenten zur Verfügung zu stellen... nein danke! Die Sache ist dann doch etwas zu delikat."

"Also schön, dann wird Louise den Detektiv anrufen. Wohin soll er kommen?"

"Das hübsche Kind soll ihn gleich herbestellen. Sobald wir mit Hartmann fertig sind, will ich mit dem Detektiv sprechen."

Erneut betätigte Arestides seine Sprechanlage und teilte der Auszubildenden mit, was Aides wünschte.

"Natürlich, Sir", versprach Louise diensteifrig. "Mr. Hartmann ist übrigens gerade gekommen."

"Schicken Sie ihn rein!"

Arestides straffte sich und warf Aides einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Letzterer erhob sich jetzt auch von der Couch und trat an die großflächigen Fenster, den Rücken seinem Freund zugekehrt. Es fiel in den Aufgabenbereich von Arestides, Personalprobleme zu regeln. Er würde sich nur in das Gespräch einmischen, wenn er es für nötig hielt, zum Beispiel, um einen widerspenstigen Angestellten einzuschüchtern.

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich und ein junger, dunkelhaariger Mann in einem grauen Anzug trat ein. Arestides empfing ihn mit einem strengen Blick und forderte ihn auf, sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Mit unsicherer Miene kam der junge Mann dem nach, seine Augen gespannt auf den Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden gerichtet. Arestides setzte sich danach ebenfalls in seinen breiten Stuhl und musterte seinen Mitarbeiter einige Sekunden lang stumm, ehe er das Wort ergriff und mit kalter Stimme fragte: "Mr. Hartmann, wissen Sie, warum ich Sie zu diesem Gespräch gebeten habe?"

"Nein, Sir, tut mir leid", erwiderte der Angesprochene, wobei er jetzt einen unsicheren Blick zur Seite warf, wo ein großer, hochgewachsener Mann am Fenster stand, ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und anscheinend die Skyline von Mega-City betrachtete.

"Sie haben also keinerlei Idee, weshalb ich Sie sprechen wollte?", bohrte Arestides weiter nach.

Sofort wandte Hartmann sich ihm wieder zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Sir."

"Wie Sie bestimmt wissen, werden alle Abteilungen von Zeit zu Zeit kontrolliert."

"Ja, natürlich, Sir."

"Nun, uns ist bei der Aufstellung der Jahresbilanz und nach dem Abgleich unserer Firmenkonten mit den entsprechenden Zahlen aufgefallen, dass es bei der Geschäftsleitung Unregelmäßigkeiten gibt. Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung, Hartmann?"

"Nein, davon höre ich zum ersten Mal", behauptete der Angesprochene, doch sein Gesicht war etwas blasser geworden. "Ich werde es sofort überprüfen, aber seien Sie versichert, dass Mr. Barnes daran keinerlei Schuld trägt."

"Niemand beschuldigt Mr. Barnes", gab Arestides zurück.

Aides indessen drehte sich jetzt langsam herum und starrte den jungen Mann eindringlich an, ehe er ihn unfreundlich anschnarrte: "Mr. Barnes ist der Geschäftsführer dieses Hauses und trägt für alles, was hier geschieht, die Verantwortung!"

"Ja..., ja selbstverständlich...", stotterte Hartmann, der den hageren Mann, der ihn mit finsterem Blick ansah, furchtsam betrachtete. "Aber... aber ich versichere Ihnen..."

"WAS?!", fragte Aides kalt und musterte den Angestellten mit verengten Augen. "Was wollen Sie mir versichern, Hartmann?!"

"Mr. Barnes ist sehr gewissenhaft, weshalb ich mir die Unregelmäßigkeiten in unserer Abteilung nicht erklären kann. Doch ist werde es selbstverständlich sofort überprüfen und korrigieren."

"Ja, allerdings!", entgegnete Aides unbarmherzig. Dann wandte er sich erneut an Arestides: "Mr. Barnes verlässt sich offenbar viel zu sehr auf die Gewissenhaftigkeit seiner Untergebenen. Vielleicht sollten wir im Bereich der Geschäftsführung die Kontrollmaßnahmen verstärken."

"Nein!", entfuhr es Hartmann, der sich dabei unwillkürlich von seinem Platz erhoben hatte und den hageren Mann voller Angst ansah. "Nein, Sir, bitte! Es ist nicht nötig, die Kontrollen in der Abteilung der Geschäftsführung zu verstärken. Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, die Unregelmäßigkeiten in Ordnung zu bringen. Darf ich fragen, worum es sich dabei genau handelt?"

Aides tauschte rasch einen Blick mit Arestides aus, der daraufhin wieder das Wort ergriff: "In den letzten vier Monaten wurden immer wieder Geldsummen auf ein bestimmtes Konto gebucht. Allerdings handelt es sich dabei um keines der Firmenkonten oder um die Bankverbindung eines unserer Kunden. Insgesamt sind dabei unserem Konzern ca. 10.000,-- Dollar abhanden gekommen. Was sagen Sie dazu, Hartmann?"

"Etwa 10.000,-- Dollar?", fragte der junge Mann nach und man konnte sehen, wie er ins Schwitzen geriet. "Ist es tatsächlich so viel?"

"Ja, exakt! Sind Sie immer noch sicher, dass Sie uns dazu keine Erklärung abgeben können?"

"Wie gesagt, Sir, ich werde mich darum kümmern und..."

"Wie hoch sind Ihre Spielschulden?", unterbrach ihn Arestides, was Hartmann nun offensichtlich völlig aus dem Konzept brachte, denn er starrte seinen Vorgesetzten an, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten käme.

"Wie bitte, Sir?"

"Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Hartmann."

"Auf illoyale Mitarbeiter, die unser Vertrauen missbrauchen, können wir verzichten", mischte sich nun wieder Aides ein und warf dem jungen Angestellten einen so eisigen Blick zu, dass dieser zu zittern begann. "Es wäre besser, wenn Sie uns die Wahrheit sagen!"

Hartmann machte ganz den Eindruck, unter Schock zu stehen. Er zitterte jetzt am ganzen Leib und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem er vordem gesessen hatte.

"Es tut mir leid!", stieß er nach einer Weile verzweifelt hervor und sah die beiden Geschäftsinhaber flehentlich an. "Natürlich war es niemals meine Absicht gewesen, Ihrer Firma zu schaden, aber ich war finanziell so in der Bredouille, dass ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Selbstverständlich wollte ich das Geld wieder zurückzahlen..."

"Was Sie jedoch nicht taten!", schnitt ihm Aides ungeduldig das Wort im Munde ab. "Wenn es allein nach mir ginge, hätte man Sie längst nach draußen befördert. Aber mein Partner bat mich, Ihnen noch eine Chance zu geben!"

Hartmann wandte sich überrascht an Arestides.

"Vielen Dank, Sir", stammelte er.

"Das geschieht einzig und allein aus Rücksicht auf Mr. Barnes, den wir als langjährigen Geschäftsführer sehr schätzen", erklärte Arestides kühl und warf dem jungen Angestellten einen überaus verächtlichen Blick zu. "Aus diesem Grunde haben wir vorerst Abstand davon genommen, ihn über Ihre Machenschaften zu informieren, und Sie werden hierüber auch Stillschweigen bewahren."

"Selbstverständlich, Sir", versicherte ihm Hartmann.

"Allerdings erwarten wir, dass Sie die Summe, die Sie unserer Firma abgezweigt haben, umgehend zurückzahlen!"

"Oh, ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich das könnte, Sir, aber es ist mir leider nicht möglich, alles sofort zurückzuzahlen. Doch ich verspreche, dass ich mein Möglichstes tun werde, um..."

"So etwas haben wir uns schon gedacht", unterbrach ihn Arestides mit harter Stimme. "Deshalb werden wir Ihr Gehalt nicht mehr weiterzahlen, sondern bei uns als Guthaben verbuchen, bis der Betrag, den Sie uns stahlen, ausgeglichen ist."

"Was?! Aber das können Sie doch nicht machen!", protestierte Hartmann fassungslos. "Wovon soll ich denn leben? Ich habe finanzielle Verpflichtungen und muss..."

"Das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen sollen!", schnitt ihm Aides erneut das Wort im Mund ab und musterte den jungen Mann mit einem so eisigen Blick, dass diesen innerlich ein Frösteln überkam. "Auch unser Unternehmen muss finanziellen Verpflichtungen nachkommen, was Sie jedoch keinesfalls interessierte, als Sie dreist einige Male nicht unerhebliche Beträge von unserem Firmenkapital für sich privat abzweigten."

"Bitte, Sir, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich alles wieder zurückzahlen wollte..."

"Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab! Wenn niemand Ihren Diebstahl bemerkt hätte, würden Sie gewiss weiterhin Geld von unserer Firma auf Ihr Privatkonto buchen."

"Nein, Sir, Sie irren sich!"

"Wie dem auch sei", mischte sich Arestides wieder ins Gespräch. "Nur aus Rücksicht auf Mr. Barnes, der immer große Stücke auf Sie hielt und nichts von Ihren kriminellen Machenschaften ahnt, haben wir vorerst darauf verzichtet, Sie wegen Veruntreuung anzuzeigen. Dafür erwarten wir, dass Sie sich in Zukunft als korrekter Angestellter verhalten, der unser Vertrauen verdient hat. Wenn Sie sich noch einmal etwas zuschulden kommen lassen - auch nur das Geringste! - behalten wir uns weitere juristische Schritte gegen Sie vor. Haben Sie verstanden, Hartmann?"

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte der Angesprochene zerknirscht, senkte demütig den Kopf und starrte einige Sekunden lang den Fußboden an, ehe er murmelte: "Danke, Sir."

"Sie dürfen jetzt gehen", sagte Arestides kühl. "Guten Tag, Mr. Hartmann."

Der junge Mann nickte, wagte nicht einmal mehr, zu den beiden Gesellschaftern hochzublicken, sondern wandte sich um und verließ wortlos das Büro. Arestides und Aides sahen ihm nach.

"Ich halte es nach wie vor für einen Fehler, diesen Kerl weiter zu beschäftigen", erklärte der Herr der Unterwelt, nachdem Hartmann gegangen war. "Glaub mir, mit dem werden wir wieder Ärger haben."

"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Arestides zweifelnd. "Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Auf mich wirkt er wie ein Häufchen Elend."

"Dieser Mann ist charakterlich fragwürdig", antwortete Aides. "Das Einzige, was ihn interessiert, ist sein eigener Vorteil. Die kleine Barnes kann einem wirklich leid tun. Was findet sie nur an ihm?"

"Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie bald erkennt, dass er es nicht ehrlich mit ihr meint."

Aides verzog seine Lippen zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln und murmelte: "Einer sollte ihr die Augen öffnen. Warum willst du das nicht übernehmen? Dir liegt doch etwas an der jungen Frau, oder?"

Arestides starrte seinen Freund erstaunt an, dann nickte er leicht.

"Ja, ich finde sie sympathisch", gab er zu. "Allerdings geht mich ihr Privatleben nichts an!"

"Wenn das so ist, dann wirf Hartmann bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit raus, Ares!"

"Bitte, Aides, hör endlich auf, etwas in meine Entscheidung hineinzuinterpretieren, das nicht vorhanden ist! - Ich schätze Mr. Barnes wirklich sehr und seine Nichte ist mir überaus sympathisch. Sie wird bestimmt selbst erkennen, dass Hartmann nichts taugt, wenn er wirklich nur an seinem eigenen Wohlergehen interessiert ist."

"Ist er!"

"Woher willst du das so genau wissen?"

"Aufgrund meiner Fähigkeiten, in die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele zu blicken."

"Manchmal bist du mir immer noch unheimlich, weißt du das, Aides?!"

"Versteht sich von selbst, mein Freund! Vergiss nicht, wer ich bin! Obwohl wir uns seit Jahrhunderten immer mehr an das Leben unter Menschen angepasst haben, bleiben wir doch, was wir sind!"

"Manchmal vergesse ich das tatsächlich", gab Arestides zu und nickte. "Vermutlich ist es auch töricht von mir, immer noch von Aphrodite zu träumen. Sie wird sich niemals von ihrem Mann trennen."

"Das sehe ich ebenso! Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass du mit einer Frau glücklich sein könntest, die es mit der Treue nicht allzu genau nimmt."

"Sie ist eben nicht glücklich an der Seite von Hephaistos und sucht Trost."

"Du hast ihr doch früher Trost gespendet und sie ist dennoch nicht bei dir geblieben", erinnerte ihn Aides in sachlichem Ton. "Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, Ares: Ein Mann allein kann Aphrodite nicht glücklich machen! Vergiss sie endlich und amüsier dich mit einer anderen. Ich empfehle dir, dich an Miss Barnes zu halten. Sie könnte sogar für eine gewisse Zeit eine recht passable Lebensgefährtin für dich sein."

"Aber sie liebt doch diesen Hartmann!"

"Seit wann ist ein Mensch ein ernstzunehmender Gegner für dich?"

 

=~=~=

 

Als Hartmann in sein Büro zurückkehrte, das sich neben dem seines Vorgesetzten befand, erblickte er auf dem Tisch eine kurze Notiz der Vorzimmerdame: "Miss Barnes bittet um Rückruf."

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Nelly hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Sie war ja ganz nett und es schmeichelt ihm, dass sie verliebt in ihn war, aber sie war nicht gerade das Mädchen seiner Träume. Doch bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Grund gefunden, sich von ihr zu trennen, und erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sie die Nichte seines Chefs war. Dieser würde es bestimmt nicht gut aufnehmen, wenn er sich von Nelly trennte. Also tat er es nicht, jedenfalls nicht bis jetzt!

Verdammt! Zu dumm, dass ihm der Aufsichtsrat auf die Schliche gekommen war. Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass die Beträge, die er heimlich abbuchte, zu gering waren, um überhaupt von diesen reichen Schnöseln wahrgenommen zu werden! Wie die sich anstellten! Als ob es ihnen weh täte, etwas von ihrem Firmenkapital abzugeben! Diese Geldsäcke besaßen doch mehr als genug und die kleinen Summen, die er für sich abgezweigt hatte, stellten für sie doch lediglich Peanuts dar!

Verdammte Arschlöcher! Wie die ihn abgekanzelt hatten! Als ob er ein Verbrecher wäre!

Und um dem Fass die Krone aufzusetzen, würden sie in Zukunft sein Gehalt nicht mehr auszahlen. Zweifellos war das die Idee dieses Aidelos gewesen! Er war mit Abstand der Unausstehlichste von all den Firmeninhabern und besaß gewiss nicht umsonst den Ruf, sein Vergnügen darin zu finden, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen.

Als Hartmann sich an den eisigen Blick erinnerte, mit dem der hagere Mann ihn angestarrt hatte, fröstelte er erneut - und er spürte, wie ihn die pure Angst überkam. Er konnte vermutlich noch froh sein, dass er weiterleben durfte.

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Telefon und er fuhr im ersten Augenblick erschrocken zusammen, doch er fing sich gleich wieder und hob ab.

"Hartmann."

"Hallo, Schatz, ich bin's!"

"Oh, Nelly, wie schön, dass du anrufst", sagte er und in dieser Sekunde meinte er es wirklich ernst. Wie wohl fühlte er sich bei ihrer warmen, freundlichen Stimme, welche im krassen Gegensatz zu denjenigen von Marcias und Aidelos stand.

"Ich habe vor einer halben Stunde schon einmal angerufen", antwortete sie und wirkte erstaunt. "Hat man dir das nicht ausgerichtet?"

"Doch, doch, aber ich bin gerade erst von einer Besprechung zurückgekommen und wollte dich eben zurückrufen", behauptete er. "Gibt es etwas Wichtiges, das du mir erzählen wolltest?"

"Ja, so ist es!", erwiderte sie fröhlich. "Stell dir vor: Ich habe den Vertrag bei Lindonia bekommen, für ein ganzes Jahr. Na, was sagst du?"

"Ist ja toll", gab Hartmann zurück und bemühte sich, positiv zu klingen. Dabei war es ihm herzlich egal, dass seine Freundin nun das neue Werbe-Girl dieser schmierigen Seifenfirma geworden war.

"Wollen wir uns nicht nachher treffen und das feiern, Harry?"

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht", meinte er ausweichend. "Eigentlich habe ich furchtbar viel zu tun und..."

"Ach bitte, Schatz, ich muss es feiern, dass ich endlich mal einen Jahresvertrag bekommen habe", bat sie. "Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe - und jetzt hat es endlich geklappt. Ich muss das unbedingt feiern, und zwar mit dem Mann, den ich liebe."

"Nelly, ich verstehe das ja, aber..."

"Komm schon, Harry, ohne dich macht mir das keinen Spaß! Ich lade dich auch ein!"

Hartmann seufzte.

"Na schön, dann treffen wir uns um halb sechs bei dir. Wohin möchtest du gehen?"

"Ins 'White Swan'."

"Oh, bitte nicht, Nelly. Mir ist es dort immer zu voll", log Hartmann, denn in Wirklichkeit war ihm dieses Restaurant zu kitschig. Er war bisher zwar nur zweimal mit seiner Freundin da gewesen, aber jedes Mal fühlte er sich, als sei er in die Welt von Barbie-Girl eingetaucht. Der neue Besitzer hatte bei der Einrichtung bestimmt weibliche Teenager als hauptsächliche Zielgruppe im Sinn gehabt. Nelly war aus dieser Phase offensichtlich nie herausgekommen, denn sie war immerhin schon Vierundzwanzig und allmählich wurde sie wirklich zu alt, um noch als Star-Modell groß herauszukommen. Aber das würde er ihr niemals sagen.

"Es ist aber mein Lieblingsrestaurant und so romantisch", schwärmte ihm seine Freundin vor.

"Muss das wirklich sein?", murrte er.

"Ja, Harry, ich fühle mich dort sehr wohl", beharrte Nelly auf ihrem Wunsch.

"Na schön, wenn du darauf bestehst, dann kann ich wohl schlecht 'Nein' sagen", gab er nach und spürte, wie bitter er es empfand, dass heute anscheinend ihr Glückstag war, während er knapp einer Entlassung entging. Aber ohne sein Gehalt kam das Ganze einer niederträchtigen Farce gleich. Er war so gut wie erledigt und Nelly, obwohl ihm ihre Warmherzigkeit gut tat, ging ihm gleichzeitig doch sehr auf die Nerven! Dennoch konnte er es nicht riskieren, auch noch mit ihr Krach zu haben und sich dabei womöglich das Wohlwollen ihres Onkels zu verscherzen. Immerhin wusste Mr. Barnes noch nichts von seiner Veruntreuung von Firmengeldern.

"Ach, ich freue mich auf heute Abend, Schatz", flötete Nelly ihm ins Ohr.

"Ja, bis dann", erwiderte Hartmann und legte einfach auf. Danach ließ er sich mutlos auf seinen Stuhl sinken und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er wusste nicht, wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte...

 

=~=~=

 

Wenige Minuten, nachdem Hartmann das Büro des Ersten Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden verlassen hatte, sprach der bestellte Detektiv im Vorzimmer bei der jungen Louise vor, die seine Ankunft sofort ihrem Chef meldete.

"Danke, mein Kind, er soll sich noch einen Moment gedulden", antwortete Arestides, schaltete die Sprechanlage ab und wandte sich mit einem Grinsen an Aides. "Der Privatschnüffler ist da. Möchtest du dich hier mit ihm unterhalten?"

"Ja, warum nicht? Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich auf der Suche nach einem ehemaligen Diener bin, der mich vor langer Zeit hintergangen hat. Je mehr Personen sich nach ihm umsehen, desto besser", erklärte der Herr der Unterwelt.

"Was denn? Du hast die Suche nach Seraph immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", wunderte sich Arestides.

"Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, denn er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht; und da er noch nirgendwo als abgeschossen gemeldet wurde, gehe ich davon aus, dass er nach wie vor lebt."

"Wenn dem so wäre, hätten deine Leute ihn bestimmt aufgespürt, Aides. Mehr als dreitausend Jahre lang kann sich selbst ein mythisches Wesen nicht verbergen."

"Es sei denn, dass es unter dem Schutz einer mächtigen Gottheit steht - und Demeter verfügt ganz gewiss noch über ihre Kräfte, egal, wie sehr sie sich vor uns zu verbergen vermag. Aber die alte Vettel kaufe ich mir auch noch! Niemand entführt ungestraft meine Tochter!"

"Ich kann deinen Zorn sehr gut nachvollziehen, Aides, aber wenn deine Leute bisher nicht in der Lage waren, Seraph aufzuspüren, wie soll dies dann ein Detektiv aus der Matrix-Welt, der vermutlich nur die äußere Erscheinung eines Menschen darstellt?"

"Meine Schwiegermutter und Seraph erwarten bestimmt, dass meine Männer nach ihnen suchen und haben sich gewiss darauf eingestellt. Nur so ist zu erklären, dass der Verräter mir immer entkommen konnte. Einige Male war ich sehr nahe daran, ihn aufzugreifen, aber er spürte es und verschwand. Also wird es Zeit, etwas anderes auszuprobieren!"

"Na, ich weiß nicht, Aides, mir scheint diese Methode wenig erfolgversprechend."

"Wir werden ja sehen", gab der Herr der Unterwelt ungerührt zurück und ließ sich nun auf den Sessel hinter dem großen Schreibtisch von Arestides nieder. "Es wäre nett, wenn du mich jetzt alleine mit dem Detektiv sprechen ließest."

"Natürlich, Aides - und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann wende dich an mich. Ich werde tun, was in meinen Kräften steht, um dir bei der Suche nach dem Verräter behilflich zu sein."

"Danke, Ares!"

Der Herr der Unterwelt nickte seinem Freund zu, bevor dieser ging, und empfing wenige Sekunden später den Detektiv, dem er einen Platz vor dem Schreibtisch anbot. Ein Blick auf den Privatermittler verriet Aides sofort, dass es sich dabei keineswegs um einen Menschen, sondern um einen von Zeus' Agenten handelte. Offensichtlich war das eine neue Idee seines kleinen Bruders, über die er niemanden informiert hatte.

"Sie benötigen meine Dienste?", fragte der Detektiv, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein.

Unwillkürlich glitt ein aalglattes Lächeln über die Lippen des Merowingers. Eines musste man den Konstruktionen von Zeus lassen: Sie kamen gleich auf das Wesentliche zu sprechen.

"Bevor wir uns darüber unterhalten, wäre ich sehr entzückt zu erfahren, mit wem ich es eigentlich zu tun habe", erwiderte Aides dann und bedachte den Privatschnüffler mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Shamus, stets zu Diensten", stellte sich der Detektiv vor. [1]

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Merowingers wurde noch breiter.

"Nun, ich hätte eigentlich angenommen, dass man sich mehr Mühe gäbe, Ihre wahre Aufgabe zu verbergen", sagte er dann in seinem liebenswürdigsten Ton.

"Die Zentrale sieht keinen Sinn darin, dies zu verbergen. Die Mächtigen erkennen uns ohnehin und wir sind dazu da, ihnen und dem System zu dienen. Alle anderen machen sich kaum Gedanken darüber und sind außerdem für uns irrelevant."

"Also schön, Mr. Shamus, ich habe kein Problem damit. Aber können Sie mir verraten, warum mein Freund Arestides Sie dann für einen Menschen hielt?"

"Er beauftragte mich telefonisch, doch jetzt sah er mich zum ersten Mal persönlich und weiß Bescheid."

"Und Sie können mir versichern, dass außer uns Mächtigen kein anderer, der in diesem System lebt, Sie zu erkennen vermag?"

"Ja, Monsieur Aidelos."

"Gut, dann werden wir es mal miteinander versuchen."

"Stets zu Diensten, Herr. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich suche Seraph, meinen ehemaligen Diener. Ist diese Information in Ihrer Datenbank gespeichert?"

Der Detektiv blickte Aides einen Moment lang stumm an und der Herr der Unterwelt konnte förmlich mitverfolgen, wie jener seine gespeicherten Informationen durchsuchte. Dann nickte er.

"Das aktuelle Bild zeigt einen geflügelten, rothaarigen Jüngling [2] in weißem Gewand. Er verschwand vor etwa dreitausend Jahren und mit ihm Ihre einzige Tochter. Zur selben Zeit verschwand auch die Göttin Demeter, die seitdem ebenfalls unauffindbar ist."

"Sieh an, Zeus hat es nicht vergessen", murmelte Aides, der tatsächlich überrascht war. Offenbar hatte er das Mitgefühl und die Solidarität seines jüngeren Bruders unterschätzt.

"Selbstverständlich nicht. Das System bedauert außerordentlich, was mit Ihrer Tochter geschah, Herr."

"Danke, aber wenden wir uns meinem aktuellen Anliegen zu. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass der Verräter Seraph lebt und sich gegenwärtig auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas befindet. Allerdings hat sich sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild sehr verändert", erklärte Aides und beschrieb dem Detektiv-Agenten dann sehr genau, wie ihm Seraph in seinen telepathischen Visionen begegnet war. Umgehend erstellte der Privatermittler daraufhin in seinem Tablet eine Phantomzeichnung, die er dann Aides präsentierte.

"Wirklich gut getroffen", lobte der Merowinger anerkennend und nickte. "Finden Sie den Mann und nehmen Sie ihn fest. Ich wünsche, dass er persönlich an mich überstellt wird."

"Ganz wie Sie wollen, Monsieur Aidelos. Ich mache mich umgehend auf die Suche nach dem Verräter", sagte der Detektiv und erhob sich. "Sobald ich ihn gefunden habe, wird er an Sie überstellt werden."

"Viel Erfolg", gab der Angesprochene zurück. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Seraph selbst zu verhören. Au revoir."  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[1] Shamus = "Schnüffler"

[2] Seraph = eigentlich eine geflügelte Feuerschlange. Deshalb die roten Haare. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Sophia kam etwas später nach Hause, als sie es ihrer Pflegemutter von Flora bestellen ließ, und wurde dementsprechend mit einem hämischen Kommentar von Emma Wolff empfangen.

"Na, hat das gnädige Fräulein sich bequemt, wieder hierher zurückzukehren?"

"Entschuldigung, ich habe mich wohl in der Zeit verschätzt", erwiderte das Mädchen, um Ruhe zu haben. Sie hatte im Augenblick wenig Lust, sich mit ihrer Pflegemutter anzulegen, war sie doch viel zu glücklich darüber, in Konstantin offenbar einen echten Freund gefunden zu haben, der obendrein noch ihr Landsmann war. Nach dem muttersprachlichen Unterricht hatte sie ihn nach Hause begleitet, um zu sehen, wohin sie am Samstag kommen sollte. Denn direkt hinter der Gaststätte befand sich noch ein Gebäude, in dem Konstantin mit seinen Eltern wohnte. Aber das würde sie ihrer Pflegemutter ganz bestimmt nicht verraten.

"In Ordnung, ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung", meinte Emma, die sichtlich zufrieden wirkte. "Schön, dass du so schnell gelernt hast, wie man sich benimmt."

Sophia schluckte die freche Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, rasch hinunter und verschwand ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar ins Kinderzimmer, wo Flora am Tisch saß und lernte. Als sie sie jedoch wahrnahm, wirkte sie erleichtert.

"Endlich bist du da", sagte sie. "Frau Wolff hat dich bereits vor einer Viertelstunde zurückerwartet und unterzog mich einem richtiggehenden Verhör, als du nicht zur angegebenen Zeit wieder hier warst. Sie wollte wissen, ob du nicht vielleicht angedeutet hättest, wieder in dein Jugendheim zu fahren oder so."

"Diese Schlampe ist wirklich noch blöder als ich dachte", grummelte Sophia verächtlich und stellte ihre Schultasche ordentlich neben dem Tisch ab. "Selbst ich habe gerafft, dass die mir nicht helfen werden. Was sollte ich also dort?"

"Und wo warst du so lange?"

"Hab mich ein bisschen in der Zeit verschätzt. Aber das habe ich der Schlampe bereits gesagt und mich dafür bei ihr entschuldigt. Damit war sie zufrieden."

"Oh!", meinte Flora und wirkte sehr erstaunt. "Das wundert mich aber. Sie schien mir reichlich nervös, als du nicht heimgekommen bist."

"Gut zu wissen", antwortete Sophia mit leichtem Grinsen. "Dann hatte der Besuch von Frau Meyer doch sein Gutes. Wo ist eigentlich die Bulldogge?"

"Herr Wolff hat vorhin angerufen und gesagt, dass er später heimkommt. Er wollte sich wegen des neuen Fernsehers persönlich im Laden beschweren."

"Tja, wer weiß, wozu es gut war, dass der Apparat jetzt kaputt ist", spöttelte Sophia. "Es soll ja gar nicht so gesund sein, wenn man zu viel fernsieht."

Flora musste unwillkürlich lachen, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst und murmelte: "Aber wenn er nicht durch das Fernsehen abgelenkt wird und seine Frau nicht in der Nähe ist, könnte er mich wieder belästigen..."

"Dann knall ihm doch eine, wenn er es nochmal wagt, dich anzufassen", entgegnete Sophia aufgebracht.

"Dann schlägt er mich bestimmt halbtot. Er ist doch viel größer und stärker als ich und außerdem mein Pflegevater."

"Er ist ein mieses Schwein!"

"Ja, du hast recht... aber er wird es ganz anders darstellen, wenn ich mich gegen ihn wehre, und alle werden ihm glauben, nicht mir."

Sophia biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte wütend vor sich hin. Nach ihrer gestrigen Erfahrung mit Frau Meyer hielt sie Flora's Befürchtung für nur allzu wahrscheinlich. Erneut überkam sie hilflose Wut, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihre neue Freundin beschützen konnte. Beide waren sie auf Gedeih und Verderb ihren widerlichen Pflegeeltern ausliefert und niemand interessierte sich dafür, wie schlecht es ihnen bei diesem Ehepaar ging. Flora und sie mussten einfach fort von hier!

"Ich habe in der Schulbibliothek einige gute Anregungen gefunden, wo wir uns verstecken könnten", murmelte sie dann und blickte ihrer Leidensgenossin in die Augen. "Wir könnten uns nach England durchschlagen und von dort aus in die USA oder nach Kanada fliegen. Diese Länder sind so groß, dass man uns dort nicht so schnell aufspüren wird."

"Ach, Sophia, ich glaube, du machst dir selbst etwas vor", erwiderte Flora mutlos und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß ja, dass du es gut meinst. Aber erstens haben wir kein Geld, zweitens ist da das Problem, unbemerkt aus Deutschland herauszukommen, und drittens stellt sich die Frage, wo wir dort wohnen sollten - falls wir überhaupt jemals da ankommen."

"Das findet sich schon, wenn wir erst mal dort sind."

"Sophia! Sei doch vernünftig. Eine Flucht von hier ins Ausland ist unmöglich!"

"Ist es nicht! Wir müssen es nur richtig planen! Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir von hier abhauen wollen!"

"Ja, schon... ich bin ja auch dafür... ich sehe aber keinen Weg, unbemerkt aus Deutschland zu verschwinden. Wenn die Polizei uns unterwegs erwischt, haben wir noch mehr Ärger am Hals als jetzt!"

"Dann müssen wir eben aufpassen, dass uns niemand erwischt."

Flora seufzte tief auf und blickte mutlos auf den Boden.

"Aus deinem Mund klingt das alles nach einem Kinderspiel, Sophia, aber das ist es nicht! Ich habe Angst!"

"Und vor den Wölfen hast du keine Angst? Sie sind nicht gut und wenn wir hierbleiben, dann wird das sicherlich noch böse für uns enden. Willst du dich wirklich weiterhin von diesem Schwein befingern lassen, Flora?"

"Nein, will ich nicht", sagte das blonde Mädchen leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub mir, ich wäre lieber heute als morgen an jedem anderen Ort als hier in diesem Haus, doch ich sehe keinen Ausweg."

"Vertrau mir, Flora, zusammen schaffen wir das schon", meinte Sophia zuversichtlich. "Ich überlege mir, wie wir am besten abhauen können und dann besorgen wir uns, was wir unbedingt brauchen. Unsere blöden Pflegeeltern denken doch niemals im Traum daran, dass wir weglaufen wollen. Wir müssen ihnen nur vorspielen, dass wir uns fügen. Diese kurze Zeit bekommen wir das sicher hin, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Okay, ich will alles tun, was ich kann", versprach Flora und schaute ihre Mitbewohnerin jetzt wieder an. "Und du glaubst wirklich, dass wir eine reelle Chance haben, Deutschland verlassen zu können, ohne dass man uns dabei vorher an irgendeiner Grenze aufgreift?"

"Na klar!", entgegnete Sophia selbstsicher. "Lass mich nur machen!"

 

=~=~=

 

Aides war äußerst zufrieden, als er sich von seinem Chauffeur zu dem Restaurant fahren ließ, in dem seine Frau sich mit Aphrodite verabredet hatte. Sicherlich würde Persephone sich freuen, dass er sie persönlich abholte.

Als der Wagen vor dem 'White Swan' hielt, warf er nur einen kurzen Blick drauf und seufzte. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn dazu bringen, dieses Gasthaus zu betreten. Es war ihm schon zuwider gewesen, als es noch von dem alten Besitzer betrieben wurde, und der junge Mann, der es gekauft hatte, sollte es mit der Gestaltung völlig übertrieben haben. Bestimmt war es eine Lokalität, die Aphrodite gefiel, aber Persephone fühlte sich darin gewiss nicht wohl.

Er holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte die Nummer seiner Frau. Sie meldete sich sofort.

"Hallo, Aides, was gibt es?"

"Ich bin hier draußen und warte im Wagen auf dich, mon Cherie, denn ich nehme an, du hast jetzt genügend Zeit mit Aphrodite verbracht. Oder dauert es bei euch noch länger?"

"Nein, Liebster, ich bin gleich bei dir."

Sie beendete das Gespräch und er seufzte erleichtert auf. Nach seiner Unterhaltung mit dem Detektiv fühlte er sich sehr viel besser und diesen Hartmann würde er auch noch loswerden. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Ares mit der kleinen Barnes zusammenkam. In dem Moment wäre die Schonfrist für den betrügerischen Angestellten vorbei.

Er schaute voller Sehnsucht erneut zum Restaurant, in der Erwartung, dass seine Frau jeden Moment herauskäme. Dabei fiel sein Blick direkt auf ein junges Paar, das sich dem 'White Swan' näherte, und wenn ihn seine Augen nicht täuschten, dann handelte es sich dabei um die kleine Barnes und ihren Freund Hartmann. Verdammt! Persephone würde gleich aus dem Restaurant kommen und die junge Blondine bestimmt sofort erkennen. Damit wäre sein Abend gelaufen! Dabei hatte er sich wirklich sehr auf ein Zusammensein mit seiner Frau und auf eine Wiederholung der schönen Nacht von gestern gefreut.

Missmutig beäugte Aides das junge Paar. Miss Barnes hatte sich am Arm ihres Freundes eingehängt und sah zu ihm auf. Sie himmelte ihn wirklich an und jeder konnte sehen, wie verliebt sie in Hartmann war, während dieser sie kaum beachtete und es als Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen schien, dass sie ihn anschwärmte. Offensichtlich machte er sich nicht viel aus seiner hübschen Freundin, sondern war sicherlich nur mit ihr zusammen, weil er sich davon irgendwelche Vorteile versprach. Er gehörte zu jener Sorte von Menschen, die andere für ihre eigenen Zwecke ausnutzten, dabei keinerlei Rücksicht auf die Gefühle der anderen nahmen und sogar über Leichen gingen. Aides verabscheute diese Typen, seit er denken konnte, denn sie übertrafen häufig sogar ihn an Gemeinheit und Tücke. Es versöhnte den Herrn der Unterwelt lediglich, dass sie alle nach ihrem Ableben in einer besonderen Abteilung seines Reiches genau die Behandlung bekamen, die sie aufgrund ihres Lebenswandels verdienten.

Hartmann und seine Freundin verschwanden im Restaurant und Aides konnte nur hoffen, dass sie seiner Frau nicht über den Weg liefen. Doch da kam Persephone eilends aus dem Gebäude, erblickte ihn im Wagen und winke ihm lächelnd zu. Offenbar hatte sie das junge Paar nicht beachtet oder die kleine Barnes nicht wiedererkannt. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf einen Streit mit seiner besseren Hälfte, vor allem bei einer so bedeutungslosen Sache.

Der Chauffeur öffnete die Tür und Persephone ließ sich neben ihren Mann auf den Rücksitz nieder. Sie umarmte und küsste ihn, wobei sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Schön, dass du mich abholst. Aphrodite hat mir von ihrer neuen Kollektion erzählt und jeden einzelnen Schritt davon ausführlich erläutert. Ich dachte schon, ich käme nie mehr von ihr fort."

"Aphrodite hat dich also genervt?", fragte Aides verwundert und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Dabei nahm ich an, es sei die neue Inneneinrichtung, die für dich unerträglich wäre."

Persephone lachte und erwiderte: "Ja, die auch!"

"Und nun erklär mir mal, warum du dich mit Aphrodite triffst, wenn sie dich nervt."

"Ach, sie nervte mich ja nicht die ganze Zeit. Vielleicht hätte ich die Berichte über ihre kreative Phase und die dabei entstandenen Erzeugnisse in einem etwas anderen Ambiente auch besser ertragen als ausgerechnet im 'White Swan'. Denn im Grunde finde ich es großartig, dass meine Cousine eine Aufgabe gefunden hat, die ihr Spaß macht und mit der sie auch Erfolg hat. Ich dagegen bin nichts weiter als deine Ehefrau..."

"Das macht doch nichts, Liebste", meinte Aides. "Du bist stets an meiner Seite, wenn ich dich brauche, und das ist vollkommen in Ordnung so. Es würde mir gar nicht gefallen, wenn meine Gemahlin ständig irgendwo anders in der Welt herumschwirrt und ich nicht genau weiß, was sie gerade treibt. Hephaistos ist mit der ganzen Situation übrigens auch nicht glücklich!"

"Ach, die beiden passen überhaupt nicht zusammen."

"Genau meine Rede! Es war nicht gerade die beste Idee von Zeus, ihnen die Heirat nahezulegen. Aber noch weniger verstehe ich, warum sie sich nicht endlich trennen, obwohl ihnen beiden klar ist, dass sie nicht miteinander harmonieren und sich nicht einmal besonders mögen."

"Manche Paare bleiben eben auf Gedeih und Verderb zusammen", sagte Persephone und sah ihren Mann nachdenklich an. "Wie ist es bei uns, Aides?"

"Wir lieben uns doch", erwiderte er und bedachte sie mit einem zärtlichen Blick.

"Trotz all der langen Zeit, die wir zusammen sind?"

"Ja, was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich liebe dich noch immer und ich hoffe, du tust das auch?"

Statt einer verbalen Antwort küsste sie ihn auf den Mund, lange und intensiv. Als sie ihre Lippen von seinen löste, schaute sie ihn an wie ein verliebtes Mädchen und murmelte: "Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Liebster..."

 

=~=~=

 

Harold bedachte die schöne, elegant gekleidete Frau, die rasch an ihnen vorbeischritt, mit einem kurzen, bewundernden Blick, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Freundin schenkte. Nelly hatte unterwegs pausenlos über ihren Jahresvertrag als Werbe-Girl bei 'Lindonia Soap' geplappert. Sie war überaus glücklich über die Chance, die sie damit erhielt, sich endlich als Fotomodell einen Namen machen zu können und somit noch andere, ähnliche Aufträge zu erhalten. Harold wusste darüber hinaus, dass es Nelly's Ziel war, Schauspielerin zu werden. Aber seiner Meinung nach war dafür der Zug bei seiner Freundin längst abgefahren. Doch sie wollte das einfach nicht wahrhaben. Und im Grunde interessierte es ihn auch nicht, denn sie war in seinen Augen nicht die Frau für's Leben. Sobald er ein Mädchen aus gutem Hause mit einer stattlichen Mitgift kennenlernte, würde er sich sofort von Nelly trennen, um in diese Familie einzuheiraten. Doch bisher hatte er kein Glück.

"Ach, ist es nicht schön hier?", fragte ihn Nelly gerade und holte ihn damit in die Gegenwart zurück.

Harold sah die Teppiche, die langen Vorhänge und die niedlichen Figuren und hatte das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Schließlich brauchte er jemanden zum Reden und dafür war niemand besser geeignet als Nelly, selbst wenn er dafür in diesen geschmacklosen Kitsch-Palast mitkommen musste.

"Du weißt, dass dies keineswegs meinem Geschmack entspricht", erwiderte er dennoch ziemlich missmutig und bedachte das Restaurant mit einem bösen Blick. "Ich bin nur dir zuliebe mitgegangen."

"Ja, Schatz, ich weiß", flötete sie sanft und gab ihm ein behutsames Küsschen auf die Wange. "Es ist wirklich lieb von dir, mit mir hierher zu kommen. Danke schön."

"Hm, schon gut", grummelte Hartmann und wandte sich leicht von ihr ab. "Wo sitzen wir?"

"Oh, ich habe keinen Tisch reservieren lassen! Aber Monsieur Tournelle gibt uns bestimmt einen guten Platz."

Genervt verdrehte Hartmann die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust, darauf zu warten, bis ein Tisch frei wurde.

"Lass uns woanders hingehen, Nelly!", sagte er ungeduldig.

"Nein, ich möchte hier mit dir feiern", beharrte sie.

Ehe Hartmann Einwände dagegen erheben konnte, kam der Besitzer des Restaurants höchstpersönlich und strahlte Nelly an.

"Mademoiselle Barnes", begrüßte er sie freundlich. "Welch eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen."

"Ganz meinerseits, Monsieur Tournelle", gab Nelly ebenso freundlich zurück. "Mein Freund und ich würden gerne hier speisen, aber ich habe bedauerlicherweise vergessen, einen Tisch für uns reservieren zu lassen."

"Oh, kein Problem! Kein Problem!", versicherte der Angesprochene. "Für Sie haben wir selbstverständlich immer einen Tisch, Mademoiselle. Bitte, folgen Sie mir!"

Nelly warf ihrem Freund ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu, bevor sie beide dem Besitzer des Restaurants folgten. Er führte sie zu einem hübschen Tisch am Fenster und erkundigte sich, ob sie vielleicht einen Aperitif auf Kosten des Hauses haben wollten.

"Wie überaus freundlich von Ihnen", meinte Nelly und schenkte Monsieur Tournelle nun ein besonders strahlendes Lächeln. "Doch heute möchte ich nichts Alkoholisches trinken, da ich morgen früh raus muss. Wissen Sie, ich habe doch ein neues Engagement."

"Wie schön für Sie", erwiderte der Restaurantbesitzer herzlich. "Einen Augenblick Geduld bitte, ich bringe Ihnen sofort Speisekarten."

Diensteifrig ging Tournelle davon und Nelly wandte sich lächelnd an ihren Freund.

"Er ist immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend, nicht wahr, Harry?"

"Oh ja, zu dir schon", giftete Hartmann sie an. "Ich hingegen scheine für diesen Tournelle nichts weiter als Luft zu sein. Vielleicht hätte ich ja gerne einen Aperitif gehabt."

"Ach, Schatz, das tut mir leid", meinte Nelly entschuldigend. "Warte, ich rufe einen Kellner herbei, damit er dir einen bringt."

"Lass gut sein!", wehrte ihr Freund unwirsch ab. "Ich will ja keinen! Aber es ärgert mich schon, wenn man mich übersieht."

Nelly ergriff die Hand Hartmanns und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Du hast heute keinen guten Tag gehabt, hm?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert.

"Nein, wirklich nicht", gab er dann zu und begann, sich langsam zu beruhigen. Danach erzählte er ihr von dem Gespräch, zu dem ihn der Haupteigner seiner Firma und der Erste Vorsitzende des Aufsichtsrates in ihr Büro zitiert hatten. Nachdem er mit seinem Bericht fertig war, vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Händen und sagte: "Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut habe, Nelly, aber dennoch bitte ich dich, niemandem davon zu erzählen - auch nicht deinem Onkel."

"Was denn, Onkel Robert weiß nichts davon?", fragte die junge Frau fassungslos.

"Nein, man will ihm wohl die Enttäuschung über mich ersparen", antwortete Hartmann. "Vorerst jedenfalls. Er hat mich damals unter seine Fittiche genommen, als ich in der Firma anfing, und mich gefördert, wo er nur konnte. Und zum Dank bereite ich ihm solchen Ärger."

"Jetzt erklär mir aber um Himmels willen, warum du das getan hast, Harold!"

Hartmann starrte seine Freundin überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn bei seinem vollen Vornamen ansprach. Als er in ihre Augen sah, bemerkte er, dass auch sie von ihm enttäuscht war. Dennoch saß sie immer noch hier und hörte ihm zu.

"Ich habe hohe Spielschulden und mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen, um sie abzuzahlen", gestand er ihr leise.

"Wie bitte?!"

Hartmann hörte, wie fassungslos sie jetzt war. Vermutlich würde er zu all dem Ärger, den er heute gehabt hatte, auch noch seine Freundin verlieren. Gerade jetzt, wo er einen Menschen brauchte, der ihm Trost und Beistand gab.

"Natürlich wollte ich meine Schulden so rasch wie möglich zurückzahlen", fuhr er fort. "Aber ich kann es einfach nicht lassen!"

"Was kannst du nicht lassen?"

"Das Spielen! Es zieht mich wie magisch immer wieder in die Spielhallen dieser Stadt, egal, wie viel ich auch verliere! Jedes Mal danach nehme ich mir vor, nie wieder zu spielen - aber ich schaffe es nicht, diesen Vorsatz einzuhalten", gestand Hartmann. "Dabei mache ich immer wieder neue Spielschulden!"

"Du brauchst unbedingt therapeutische Hilfe", stellte Nelly fest.

"Schön und gut, aber wovon soll ich das bezahlen? Mein Arbeitgeber behält mein Gehalt ein, bis ich die Schulden dort abgearbeitet habe. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter."

"Eigentlich hast du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben", erklärte seine Freundin ihm, doch es schwang keinerlei Vorwurf mit. "Hör zu, ich erkundige mich, wer dir dabei helfen kann, von deiner Spielsucht loszukommen, und du gibst mir jetzt dein Ehrenwort, dich in Zukunft von Spielhallen fernzuhalten."

"Ja, Nelly, ja, ja", versicherte Hartmann ihr sofort. "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich keine Spielhalle mehr betreten werde. Darauf gebe ich dir mein Wort."

Die junge Frau lächelte zufrieden.

"Nun gut, das ist immerhin ein Anfang", meinte sie dann. "Was hältst du davon, uns nach einer gemeinsamen Wohnung umsehen? Wenn wir uns die Miete teilen, sparst du auch Geld."

"Eine gemeinsame Wohnung?", echote Hartmann und wirkte keineswegs begeistert. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war mit Nelly zusammenzuziehen. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sie keine 24 Stunden täglich ertragen konnte.

"Ja, das wäre doch das Beste, findest du nicht auch?"

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht recht... Ich möchte dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen."

"Unsinn, Schatz! Wir gehören doch zusammen und ich würde lieber heute als morgen mit dir zusammenleben. Onkel Robert kann uns bestimmt helfen, eine geeignete Wohnung zu finden. Er hat recht gute Kontakte zu seriösen Immobilienmaklern."

"Ja, ja, schon...", meinte Hartmann zögerlich, wusste er doch nicht, wie er Nelly auf möglichst elegante Weise klarmachen sollte, dass er ihren Vorschlag nicht annehmen wollte.

"Na also, du siehst es auch ein, nicht wahr?", sagte Nelly und ihre Augen strahlten ihn an.

"Aber, Liebes, das ist viel zu gefährlich", wandte er ein.

"Gefährlich?", wunderte sich seine Freundin. "Was soll daran gefährlich sein, wenn wir beide zusammenziehen?"

"Der Spielclub, in den ich immer gegangen bin...", begann Hartmann und wich ihrem Blick aus. "Er... er gehört... dem Merowinger..."

"Was denn? Du hast dich wirklich in eine dieser eleganten Spielsalons gewagt, die eigentlich nur für die gehobene Gesellschaftsschicht gedacht sind? Wie konntest du das nur tun, Harry? Dieser Merowinger hat den Ruf, ein sehr unangenehmer Mann zu sein. Es heißt, dass seine Leute unerbittlich sind, wenn es darum geht, Spielschulden einzutreiben."

"Eigentlich bin ich nicht von mir aus in den besagten Club gegangen, zu dem eigentlich nur Mitglieder Zutritt haben. Es war vielmehr dein Onkel, der mich bat, ihn dorthin zu begleiten, weil einer unserer Großkunden ihn dorthin einlud."

"Onkel Robert war in diesem Club?!", entfuhr es Nelly ungläubig.

"Na ja, nicht lange. Es ging ihm eigentlich nur darum, den Kunden zufriedenzustellen und einen neuen Auftrag an Land zu ziehen. Als sein Assistent bin ich natürlich mitgegangen, vor allem auch, um von deinem Onkel zu lernen."

"Na schön, aber niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen, im Club mitzuspielen, nicht wahr?"

"Ach, Nelly, der Sinn dieses Clubs besteht darin, seinen Mitgliedern vielfältige Möglichkeiten zum Glücksspiel zu bieten. Unser Kunde wollte vermutlich nur testen, ob dein Onkel bereit ist, Risiken einzugehen."

"Und? War er dazu bereit?"

"Selbstverständlich, schließlich wollte er den Auftrag haben!"

"Jetzt sag mir aber nicht, dass Onkel Robert sich auch verschuldet hat?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Dein Onkel ist sehr viel vernünftiger als ich", beschwichtigte Hartmann seine Freundin. "Er setzte nur zweimal einen angemessenen Betrag und unser Kunde war zufrieden. Danach tranken wir noch an der Bar einen kleinen Scotch und dann verabschiedete sich dein Onkel."

"Und was war mit dir?"

"Nun ja... mir gefiel es in dem Club sehr gut..."

"HARRY!"

"Bitte, Nelly, mach jetzt keine Szenen, ja? Ich hab schon genug Ärger am Hals."

"Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich bin fassungslos. Was ist passiert, nachdem Onkel Robert ging?"

"Wie gesagt, mir gefiel es sehr gut in dem Club. Dein Onkel war nämlich nicht der Einzige, der sein Glück im Spiel versuchte. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich an diesem Abend einen Haufen Geld gewonnen und konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Kurz und gut: Ich habe mir einen Mitgliedsausweis machen lassen und bin seitdem regelmäßig in den Club gegangen, um zu spielen."

"Und hast dich dabei so überschuldet, dass du Gelder deiner Firma veruntreut und damit meinem Onkel sicherlich auch Ärger eingehandelt hast!"

"Ja, vermutlich ist das so", meinte Hartmann zerknirscht. "Mr. Marcias sprach zwar davon, deinen Onkel darüber nicht informieren zu wollen, aber vielleicht tut er es ja doch. Dieser Mr. Aidelos wirkte nämlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass ich trotz allem weiterhin in der Firma bleiben darf. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er würde mich lieber heute als morgen rausschmeißen!"

"Kannst du ihm das wirklich verübeln?", fragte Nelly vorwurfsvoll.

"Rein verstandesmäßig nicht", gab ihr Freund zu, wobei er es jetzt endlich wieder wagte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Aber dieser Kerl hat so eine Art... ich kann es nicht erklären... ich mag ihn einfach nicht, er ist nichts weiter als ein arrogantes Arschloch!"

"Du solltest nicht so über ihn sprechen!", ermahnte ihn die junge Frau. "Schließlich ist er derjenige, der dir deinen Lohn zahlt, damit du gut leben kannst."

"Oh, damit ist es jetzt erst einmal für eine Weile vorbei", höhnte Hartmann. "Habe ich etwa vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Firmeneigner mein Gehalt einbehalten werden, bis ich den Betrag, den ich der Firma schulde, abbezahlt habe?"

"Sehr großzügig von ihnen", belehrte ihn Nelly. "Sie hätten dich auch bei der Polizei anzeigen können."

"Wahrscheinlich haben sie nur darauf verzichtet, weil sie selbst genügend Dreck am Stecken haben", entgegnete ihr Freund verärgert. "Ich fress' einen Besen, wenn dieser Aidelos nicht den Keller voller Leichen hat. Jedenfalls sieht er ganz danach aus!"

"Er hat dich jedoch nicht dazu gebracht, Spielschulden zu machen, nicht wahr? Und eigentlich ist es sein gutes Recht, sauer auf dich zu sein! Also hör endlich auf, über deine Vorgesetzten zu schimpfen. Das bringt doch nichts! Überleg dir lieber, was du wegen deiner Spielschulden unternehmen willst!"

Hartmann schnaubte und sah seine Freundin jetzt wütend an. Er setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als Monsieur Tournelle wieder auftauchte und Nelly mit einem strahlenden Lächeln eine elegant gearbeitete Speisekarte übergab, während er die andere Harry reichte, den er kaum eines Blickes würdigte.

"Das Tagesmenü ist wirklich zu empfehlen", sprach der Restaurantbesitzer mit süßlicher Stimme auf Nelly ein. "Die Spargel sind ganz frisch und überaus delikat, dazu einen herrlichen Schinken aus der französischen Provance - Fleisch von gesunden Schweinen eines Bio-Bauern und..."

"Schluss jetzt! Es reicht wirklich!", unterbrach Hartmann den freundlichen Gastwirt nun barsch. "Wir werden auf keinen Fall ein Gericht wählen, das irgendetwas aus Frankreich enthält!"

"Aber, Harry...", protestierte Nelly und sah ihn entgeistert an. "Monsieur Tournelle meint es sicherlich nur gut, wenn er uns etwas empfiehlt."

"Besten Dank auch, Monsieur", knurrte ihr Freund ihn an. "Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, mich mit meiner Lebensgefährtin allein zu lassen?"

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen", gab Tournelle kühl zurück und bedachte Hartmann mit einem giftigen Blick. Danach wandte er sich wieder mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an dessen Freundin. "Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, Mademoiselle, aber falls der junge Mann Ihnen Ärger bereiten sollte, dann scheuen Sie sich bitte nicht, mich oder mein Personal um Hilfe zu bitten."

"Danke, Monsieur, aber es wird gewiss nicht nötig sein", meinte sie entschuldigend zu dem Restaurantbesitzer. "Wissen Sie, mein Freund hatte heute einen schweren Tag."

"Nun, jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen!", antwortete Tournelle, wobei er erneut einen strengen Blick zu Hartmann warf. "Kein Grund, gleich ausfallend zu werden."

Nach diesen Worten rauschte der Gastwirt endlich davon und ließ Nelly mit ihrem inzwischen sehr wütend aussehenden Partner zurück.

"Ich hasse es, wie dieser Kerl um dich herumscharwenzelt", zischte er die junge Frau an. "Der klebt ja förmlich an dir. Einfach widerlich..."

"Dein Verhalten lässt wirklich sehr zu wünschen übrig", entgegnete Nelly. "Er wollte einfach nur nett sein, weiter nichts. Du hast keinen Grund zur Eifersucht."

"Das fehlte noch!", fuhr Hartmann sie an. "Erst schleppst du mich in diesen Laden hier, den ich nicht ausstehen kann, und dann nimmst du auch noch diesen schleimigen Typen in Schutz. Und zu allem Überfluss ziehst du es ernsthaft in Erwägung, ein französisches Gericht zu bestellen, obwohl du weißt, dass ich dem Merowinger eine Menge Geld schulde und damit total unter Druck stehe."

"Entschuldige bitte, aber ich kann dir jetzt nicht ganz folgen", erwiderte seine Freundin und starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was, bitte schön, hat ein französisches Gericht mit diesem Merowinger und deinen Spielschulden zu tun?"

"Na, dieser Gangster ist doch Franzose!", giftete Harold sie an. "Das weiß doch jedes Kind!"

"Also ich weiß es nicht", erklärte Nelly ärgerlich. "Und ich kenne diesen Mann auch gar nicht. Kennst du ihn eigentlich?"

"Nein, nicht persönlich", gab ihr Freund zu. "Aber er ist ein ganz schlimmer Finger und beschäftigt Männer, die seine Drecksarbeit erledigen. Einige der Leute, die ihm Geld schuldeten und es nicht zurückzahlen konnten, sind entweder spurlos verschwunden oder wurden tot aufgefunden! Aber natürlich versteht dieser Verbrecher es, damit nicht in Zusammenhang gebracht zu werden - und ich wette, seine Handlanger geben sich alle gegenseitig ein Alibi. Würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er die Behörden schmiert. Dieser Kerl ist so reich, dass es zum Himmel stinkt - und an seinem Geld klebt Blut, davon bin ich felsenfest überzeugt!"

"Meine Güte, in was bist du da nur hineingeraten, Harry?", murmelte seine Freundin und wirkte jetzt sehr ängstlich. "Und obwohl du das gewusst hast, bist du immer wieder in diesen Club gegangen, um zu spielen?"

"Ja, es ist wie ein Drang!"

"Bitte, du musst mir versprechen, dich von dieser Spielhölle fernzuhalten", flehte sie ihn an.

Hartmann bedachte sie mit einem ernsten Blick, dann ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie voller Dankbarkeit.

"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht mit dir zusammenziehen will, Schatz?", fragte er leise. "Ich will dich einfach nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

"Aber ich liebe dich", sagte Nelly. "Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch! Vielleicht kann man ja auch mit diesem Merowinger reden, ihm die ganze Situation erklären..."

"Nein! Dieser Typ lässt nicht mit sich reden! Bitte, Schatz, halt dich ja da raus! Ich werde schon damit fertig!"

Seine Freundin sah ihn voller Zweifel an.

"Weißt du was, Nelly, mir ist der Appetit vergangen", fuhr Hartmann dann fort. "Vielleicht sollten wir lieber zu dir fahren. Dort würde ich mich bedeutend wohler fühlen als hier."

Die Miene der jungen Frau wurde traurig, aber sie nickte leicht.

"Ja, ich kann dich gut verstehen", murmelte sie. "Oh, Harry, warum hast du mir all das nicht früher gesagt? Vielleicht hätte ich dir helfen, dich vom Spielen abhalten können - und dann säßest du jetzt nicht so in der Bredouille."

"Ich wolle dich damit nicht belasten", behauptete Hartmann, innerlich wieder sehr zufrieden. Natürlich hatte er mit seiner Geschichte über den Merowinger total übertrieben und sein Ziel erreicht. Nelly sprach nicht mehr davon, mit ihm zusammenziehen zu wollen, und dieses grässliche Restaurant würden sie sicher auch gleich verlassen. Nach all dem Ärger heute hätte er gar nichts dagegen, den Rest des Abends und die Nacht mit Nelly im Bett zu verbringen.

Sie wandte sich bereits um und hob die Hand, um einem Kellner zu winken, als neue Gäste im 'White Swan' eintrudelten und plötzlich jemand laut rief: "Nelly! Meine Güte, dass ich dich hier treffe!"

Die junge Blondine drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und lächelte dann.

"Veronika!", erwiderte sie und ihr eben noch trauriges Antlitz hellte sich umgehend auf.

Hartmanns Miene hingegen verzog sich missmutig. Da hatte er sich schon mal dazu herabgelassen, mit seiner Freundin auszugehen, und endlich einmal Lust darauf, mit ihr allein zu sein - und dann tauchte plötzlich eine ihrer dämlichen Freundinnen auf. Nein, heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag!

Veronika, im gleichen Alter wie Nelly, jedoch rothaarig und mit Sommersprossen versehen, kam nun an den Tisch, an dem Hartmann mit ihr saß. Die junge Blondine erhob sich, umarmte ihre Freundin und dann gaben sie sich Küsschen auf beide Wangen und fingen an, munter miteinander zu plaudern. Sie gingen ihm einfach nur auf die Nerven!

"Habt ihr nicht Lust, euch zu uns zu setzen?", fragte die Rothaarige freundlich. "Unser Team hat den großen Tisch in der Mitte gemietet. Nach dieser anstrengenden Fotosession haben wir uns das wirklich verdient."

"Oh ja, das wird sicherlich ganz nett", erwiderte Nelly begeistert und wandte sich an ihren Freund. "Ein Abend mit freundlichen Leuten ist genau das, was wir beide jetzt brauchen können!"

Harold lächelte gequält, als er zu ihr aufsah.

"Nein danke, Schatz, ich möchte wirklich lieber allein sein."

Nelly sah enttäuscht aus und ihm verging in diesem Moment die Lust, den weiteren Abend mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie war so oberflächlich und nichtssagend - warum hatte er sich je auf sie eingelassen?

Er erhob sich und meinte: "Bleib ruhig hier und hab einen schönen Abend, mein Schatz. Ich werde jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen."

"Nicht doch, Harry, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich, Schatz, und genieß den Abend. Verzeih mir bitte, aber ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und bin für niemanden eine angenehme Gesellschaft."

"Wir könnten ein Taxi nehmen und ins Krankenhaus fahren."

"Wie gesagt, mir fehlt nichts weiter. Ich möchte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben", erklärte Harold mit fester Stimme und zwang sich zu einem erneuten Lächeln. "Bleib lieber bei deiner Freundin, wir können uns unterhalten, wenn es mir wieder besser geht."

"Wirklich, Harry?"

"Natürlich, mein Schatz."

Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, nickte Veronika kurz zu und verschwand aus dem Restaurant. Draußen zündete er sich erst einmal eine Zigarette an und genoss es, in den dämmrigen Himmel hinaufzusehen. Dabei dachte er über Nelly Barnes nach. Sie war zwar gerade sehr lieb zu ihm gewesen und schien sich ernsthaft Hoffnungen darauf zu machen, dass er sie heiratete, aber allein der Gedanke, auch nur mit ihr in einer Wohnung leben zu müssen, behagte ihm nicht. Sie ging ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven und im Grunde verachtete er sie. Wenn sie nicht zufällig die Nichte seines Chefs wäre, hätte er sich vermutlich nicht mit ihr eingelassen - höchstens auf einen 'One-Night-Stand'. Er sollte sich jetzt wirklich ernsthaft nach einer reichen Dame oder Erbin reicher Eltern umsehen, damit er sich endlich von Nelly trennen konnte. Aber bis dahin musste er sie sich warmhalten - außer ihr würde wohl niemand Mitleid mit ihm haben.

Da es höchstens zehn Minuten zu Fuß bis zu seinem Appartement waren, machte sich Hartmann schweigend auf den Weg nach Hause. Dabei durchforstete er sein Gehirn nach allen möglichen Kontakten, die er bislang aufgrund seiner Arbeit bei der Softwarefirma geknüpft hatte. Doch all die Großkunden, bei denen es sich lohnen würde, einzuheiraten, waren entweder Junggesellen oder Väter von Söhnen. Keiner von denen besaß eine Tochter. Er musste sich etwas anderes überlegen.

Kurz bevor er sein Appartement erreichte, kam ein Wagen neben ihm zu stehen und er hörte, dass jemand ausstieg, schaute sich jedoch nicht um. Ihn interessierte es nicht, wer sich in dieser Straße herumtrieb und warum.

"Mr. Hartmann!", hörte er plötzlich hinter sich eine Männerstimme. Reflexartig wandte er sich um und hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Vor ihm standen zwei finstere Typen in langen, dunklen Mänteln, die Hüte tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass man ihr Antlitz kaum erkennen konnte.

"Ja?", fragte er, obwohl er nichts Gutes ahnte.

"Vergessen Sie ja nicht, Ihre Schulden zu bezahlen!", sagte eine der finsteren Gestalten höhnisch. "Es würde keinem von uns Vergnügen bereiten, Ihrer hübschen Freundin die traurige Nachricht überbringen zu müssen, dass Sie bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind."

Hartmann starrte sein männliches Gegenüber an und schluckte.

"Wenn man über die Straße geht, kann einem ja viel passieren", fuhr der andere Typ fort und grinste breit. "Ein rasendes Auto könnte einen erfassen..."

"...oder Sie spazieren einfach nur den Gehweg entlang und plötzlich fällt Ihnen ein schwerer Gegenstand auf den Kopf", griff sein Kollege den Gedanken auf. "So ein Pech..."

"Manchmal wird man Opfer bei einer Schießerei oder einem Bankraub... das Schicksal ist unergründlich..."

"Hören Sie auf! Bitte!", rief Hartmann aus und sah voller Furcht von einem zum anderen. "Ich will ja bezahlen! Wirklich! Hab ich nicht schon guten Willen bewiesen, indem ich einen Großteil meiner Schulden bezahlte?"

"Sicher, aber Sie machten neue Schulden! Irgendwann sah Mr. Clemont sich gezwungen, dem einen Riegel vorzuschieben! Und wir werden Sie regelmäßig daran erinnern, Ihre Schulden zu bezahlen, Mr. Hartmann."

"Sie wollen doch gewiss nicht Ihre hübsche Freundin enttäuschen, nicht wahr?"

"Lassen Sie Miss Barnes in Ruhe! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun!"

"Keine Sorge, der Boss hat keine Geschäfte mit Ihrer Freundin, sondern mit Ihnen. Die junge Dame hat von uns nichts zu befürchten!"

"Ich will meine Schulden ja auch bezahlen, aber momentan weiß ich nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll. Könnte ich darüber nicht persönlich mit dem Merowinger sprechen?"

"Mit dem Merowinger?", erkundigte sich eine der finsteren Gestalten erstaunt. "Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, dass der Merowinger Interesse daran haben könnte, sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten? Ihr Ansprechpartner ist nach wie vor Mr. Clemont, der Ihnen großzügigerweise eine lange Frist eingeräumt hat, um Ihren Zahlungsverpflichtungen nachzukommen."

"Aber der Club gehört doch dem Merowinger?"

"Ach wirklich? Wer hat Ihnen das denn erzählt, Mr. Hartmann?"

"Stimmt es etwa nicht?"

"Kommen Sie einfach nur Ihren Zahlungsverpflichtungen nach!", entgegnete Harolds Gesprächspartner. "Denken Sie daran, wie sehr Ihre kleine Freundin Sie liebt."

Die beiden Männer lachten trocken auf und verschwanden rasch wieder in den Wagen. Als dieser losfuhr, blickte Hartmann ihm nach und spürte sein Herz bis in die Kehle pochen. Jetzt wusste er, wie diejenigen sich gefühlt haben mochten, die verschwunden waren. Die Geschichten, die man sich über den Merowinger und seine Handlanger erzählte, waren nicht übertrieben gewesen, wie er geglaubt hatte, sondern schienen tatsächlich der Realität zu entsprechen. Es war genauso, wie er es Nelly gesagt hatte. Egal, was die beiden Typen von eben behaupteten - sie gehörten bestimmt zu den berüchtigten Geldeintreibern des Merowingers; und wenn er überleben wollte, sollte er sich wohl besser rasch etwas einfallen lassen... 


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Gero Wolff kam erst nach Hause, als seine Frau mit den beiden Pflegetöchtern bereits zu Abend gegessen hatte und die Mädchen in der Küche das Geschirr abwuschen. Die Tür zwischen Küche und Esszimmer stand halboffen, so dass die Teenager die Unterhaltung des Ehepaares deutlich mithören konnten.

"Warum kommst du so spät?!", keifte Emma ihren Mann an.

"Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein, Schatz", versuchte Gero seine Frau zu beschwichtigen. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute in das Geschäft gehen will, in dem ich unseren neuen Fernseher gekauft habe, um das Gerät zu reklamieren."

"Ach?!"

"Jedenfalls kommen morgen zwei Fernsehtechniker, um sich den kaputten Apparat anzusehen und ihn eventuell umzutauschen."

"Eventuell?!"

"Bitte, reg dich nicht so auf. Der Typ in dem Laden versicherte mir, dass mit dem Gerät alles in Ordnung gewesen sei, als er ihn mir verkaufte. Deshalb glaubt er mir auch nicht, dass der Fernseher kaputt ist und will sich erst selbst davon überzeugen. Lass ihn also morgen rein und diskutiere bitte nicht mit ihm herum. Er ist nämlich ganz und gar nicht davon begeistert, den Apparat umzutauschen. Wir sollten ihm nicht noch weitere Gründe liefern, um sich stur zu stellen."

"Also schön", meinte Emma giftig. "Hauptsache, wir haben bald wieder einen funktionierenden Apparat im Wohnzimmer stehen. Ich will meine Lieblingsserien auf keinen Fall verpassen."

"Das wird schon klappen", erwiderte ihr Mann aufmunternd.

Die Mädchen, die dem Dialog ihrer Pflegeeltern aufmerksam gefolgt waren, sahen sich grinsend an, dann flüsterte Sophia ihrer Schwester zu: "Aber was werden sie wohl heute Abend machen?"

"Keine Ahnung, möglicherweise sind sie gezwungen, sich miteinander zu unterhalten", spottete Flora im Flüsterton und dann lachten die beiden Teenager leise.

"Und was ist mit den Glühbirnen, Gero?!", hörten sie einen Moment später Emma fragen. "War man in dem Baumarkt, in dem wir sie kauften, wenigstens kulant?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht!", entgegnete ihr Mann ein wenig verärgert. "Die haben mir sogar unterstellt, die Birnen selbst unbrauchbar gemacht zu haben, um auf diese Weise möglichst kostenlos an neue Glühbirnen zu kommen."

"Das ist ja wirklich eine unglaubliche Frechheit!", empörte sich Emma. "Vermutlich warst du viel zu höflich zu diesen Verkäufern. Aber warte nur! Ich gehe morgen selbst hin und werde ihnen persönlich den Marsch blasen! Eine Wolff lässt sich so etwas nicht gefallen!"

"Das wird nichts nützen, Emma", antwortete ihr Mann. "Diese Verkäufer werden ebenso unverfroren mit dir umspringen wie mit mir! Selbst der Geschäftsführer, den ich zu sprechen verlangte, schlug sich auf ihre Seite."

"Den Herrn knöpfe ich mir auch noch vor!"

"Emma, bitte! Das hat doch keinen Zweck!"

"Oh, du unterschätzt mich, Gero, wie immer!"

"Nein, nein, keinesfalls, ich bin nur realistisch. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du zu Hause bliebest und die Sache mit dem Fernseher regeln würdest. Der Techniker kommt uns sicher entgegen, sobald er sieht, dass der Apparat den Geist aufgegeben hat. Wir haben schließlich noch Garantie darauf."

"Gut, gut, das erledige ich zuerst. Aber danach kümmere ich mich auch um die Sache mit den Glühbirnen, da du dich offenbar zu schnell vom Verkaufspersonal eines Baumarktes abspeisen lässt!"

Gero seufzte laut, dann fragte er: "Wie ist es heute mit den Mädchen gelaufen? Vor allem mit unserer kleinen Klugscheißerin?"

"Alles bestens", erwiderte Emma zufrieden. "Unsere Oberschülerin scheint eingesehen zu haben, dass es besser ist, sich zu fügen. Sie war bis jetzt kein einziges Mal aufmüpfig und hilft Flora bei der Hausarbeit."

"Tatsächlich? Das ging ja überraschend schnell."

"Ihre Heimleiterin sagte doch, dass sie ein kluges Kind sei."

"Hm... ich hoffe, sie benimmt sich auch weiterhin", brummelte Gero.

"Ganz bestimmt, Schatz, da sie jetzt ja weiß, welche Konsequenzen ihr Ungehorsam nach sich ziehen wird", gab seine Frau zurück und lachte laut. "Entschuldige mich kurz, ich komme gleich wieder."

Emma verließ das Esszimmer, um die Toilette aufzusuchen. Sobald sie draußen war, stapfte Gero in die Küche und baute sich vor den Mädchen, die gerade das letzte Geschirr in die Schränke räumten, auf, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Sagt mal, ihr zwei", begann er in unheilvollem Ton. "Warum schließt ihr eure Tür ab? Welche Geheimnisse wollt ihr vor meiner Frau und mir verbergen?"

"Gar keine", versicherte ihm Flora sofort in unsicherem Ton.

"Ach? Und weshalb ist eure Tür dann zu?!"

"Wegen der Alpträume, die Flora hat", antwortete Sophia.

"Alpträume? Wovon träumst du denn, Flora?", wandte sich Gero interessiert an das blonde Mädchen.

Sie senkte verlegen den Blick und lief rot an, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Doch Sophia ergriff entschlossen das Wort, sah ihrem Pflegevater selbstsicher in die Augen und erklärte: "Sie träumt immer davon, dass fremde Leute nachts durch die Tür kommen und ihr etwas Schlimmes antun wollen. Seit wir die Tür abends abschließen, hat sie kaum noch solche Alpträume."

"Wer hat dich denn gefragt, du freches Ding?!", fuhr Gero das dunkelhaarige Mädchen an, das ihn daraufhin mit hasserfüllten Augen anblitzte. "Flora hat einen Mund und kann selbst antworten!"

"Es ist so, wie Sophia es erzählt hat", bestätigte das blonde Mädchen daraufhin schüchtern.

"Aha! Nun gut, dann versichere ich dir, dass dein Alptraum unrealistisch ist", erwiderte der Pflegevater in süßlichem Ton. "Unser Haus ist sicher und es kommen bestimmt keine Fremden nachts unbemerkt hier rein. Also besteht gar kein Grund, eure Tür zu..."

"GERO!", drang da die herrische Stimme seiner Ehefrau an sein Ohr. "Wo bist du?!"

Ohne weiteres Wort drehte sich der Gerufene von den Mädchen weg und verließ die Küche so rasch, wie er gekommen war. Flora und Sophia tauschten einen Blick aus, ehe das blonde Mädchen ängstlich wisperte: "Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich fort von hier. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass ich die Bulldogge nicht mehr lange auf Abstand halten kann."

"Es sei denn, wir könnten seine Alte dazu bringen, ihn permanent zu kontrollieren", sinnierte Sophia und ein gemeines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Zügen. "Es scheint ja ganz so zu sein, dass sie ihm nicht völlig vertraut. Du hast ja gehört, wie wütend sie war, dass er zu spät nach Hause kam. Bestimmt ist sie eifersüchtig."

"Was? Meinst du wirklich?"

"Würde mich nicht wundern, denn Gero hat ja gerade recht deutlich gemacht, dass er sich durchaus für andere Frauen und Mädchen interessiert. Vielleicht hält ihn die Schlampe an der kurzen Leine und er darf nicht immer ran."

"Ehrlich gesagt will ich mir die beiden gar nicht erst allein vorstellen."

"Nein, sie sind an sich schon zum Kotzen, nicht?"

"Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Sophia? Herr Wolff hat uns eben verboten, die Tür abzuschließen?"

"Du irrst dich, Flora, hat er nicht. Seine Alte hat ihm das Wort abgeschnitten - und wir werden auch weiterhin nachts die Tür abschließen. Du musst nur Frau Wolff auf deine Seite ziehen, dann gibt die Bulldogge Ruhe."

"Frau Wolff auf meine Seite ziehen? Wie denn das?"

"Och, lass mich nur machen! Wenn wir morgen Mittag allein mit ihr sind, erzähle ich ihr von deinen Alpträumen. Die Schlampe kann eins und eins zusammenzählen, so blöd ist die nicht - und du hast erstmal vor ihrem Alten Ruhe."

 

=~=~=

 

Nelly sah ihrem Freund mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nach, als er rasch aus dem Restaurant flüchtete. Sie sorgte sich um ihn und fürchtete, dass Harry in seiner Verzweiflung eine große Dummheit machen könnte.

"Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen", murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. "Eigentlich wollten wir gerade zu mir gehen. Bitte, verzeih mir, Veronika, aber ich muss deine Einladung leider ausschlagen."

"Was denn? Etwa wegen dem Miesepeter, der dich gerade abserviert hat?!", fragte die Rothaarige fassungslos. "Glaub mir, der Typ ist es nicht wert, ihm auch nur eine Sekunde deiner wertvollen Zeit zu schenken."

"Wie kannst du das nur sagen?", gab Nelly zurück und starrte ihre Freundin entsetzt an. "Harry ist mein Freund, wir sind schon eine Weile zusammen und ich liebe ihn."

"So? Also er scheint sich nicht viel aus dir zu machen!"

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Wenn ihm etwas an dir liegen würde, hätte er dich nicht einfach hier stehenlassen, sondern wäre dir zuliebe mit an unseren Tisch gekommen, schon allein, um zu sehen, mit welchen Leuten ich zusammenarbeite, ehe er gegangen wäre."

"Harry hat große Probleme und weiß nicht, wie er sie bewältigen kann. Er braucht mich."

"Also den Eindruck machte er gerade nicht", entgegnete Veronika, die einen Blick auf die immer noch besorgt aussehende Nelly warf.

"Das täuscht, glaub mir. Ich kenne ihn besser", nahm die blonde, junge Frau ihren Freund in Schutz.

"Wie hast du ihn eigentlich kennengelernt?", erkundigte sich die Rothaarige neugierig.

"Über meinen Onkel", antwortete Nelly. "Er ist sein Assistent und Onkel Robert ist sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Normalerweise ist Harry sehr charmant und wäre sicherlich gerne deiner Einladung gefolgt. Er hat zur Zeit nur gerade große Probleme."

"Ja, ja, das sagtest du bereits", gab Veronika zurück und lächelte. "Aber du hilfst ihm nicht, wenn du ihm jetzt hinterher rennst."

"Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht allein lassen."

"Aber er will doch allein sein und du solltest dich amüsieren, anstatt wegen deinem Freund Trübsal zu blasen. Komm, ich stell dich jetzt meinen Kollegen vor."

Veronika hakte sich entschlossen in Nellys Arm ein und ging mit ihr an den Tisch, wo ihre Begleiter bereits auf sie warteten. Einige der Männer warfen der jungen Blondine wohlwollende Blicke zu, während ihre Freundin sie vorstellte, und machten ihr bereitwillig Platz, damit sie sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen konnte. Nelly fühlte sich zwar wohl in dem Kreis von Leuten, die in ihrer Branche arbeiteten und mit denen sie sich gut unterhalten konnte, doch ihre Gedanken weilten die meiste Zeit bei Harold, um den sie sich sorgte. Nach einer Weile meinte sie leise zu Veronika: "Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich kann nicht länger bleiben."

"Warum denn nicht?", erkundigte sich ihre Freundin verblüfft, hatte sie doch angenommen, dass es ihren Kollegen und ihr gelungen war, Nelly auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Es war ein langer Tag und ich bin etwas müde", behauptete die junge Blondine.

"Sollen wir dich nach Hause fahren?"

"Nein, nein, ich kann mir ein Taxi rufen."

"Ach Unsinn, Nelly, es macht uns nichts aus, dich heimzufahren."

"Bitte, Veronika, ich möchte das nicht. Es war sehr nett mit euch, aber ich brauche jetzt ein wenig Ruhe und etwas frische Luft", erklärte die Angesprochene, nickte dann den anderen am Tisch zu und verabschiedete sich. Sie bemerkte natürlich, dass einige der männlichen Kollegen ihrer Freundin enttäuscht wirkten, doch das war deren Problem, nicht ihres. Schließlich gab es einen Mann in ihrem Leben, den sie liebte und mit dem sie ihre Zukunft verbringen wollte. Harry war kein schlechter Kerl und Fehler konnte ja jeder mal machen. Sie war fest entschlossen, ihm aus dieser unangenehmen Lage herauszuhelfen, wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie machen sollte.

"Einen schönen Abend noch", wünschte Nelly ihren neuen Bekannten und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. Kurz, bevor sie das Restaurant verließ, hatte Veronika sie jedoch eingeholt und meinte: "Ich warte mit dir draußen, bis dein Taxi kommt."

Die junge Blondine nickte, während sie in ihrer Handtasche herumkramte und durch die Tür ging. Draußen zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die eingespeicherte Nummer eines Taxiunternehmens aus ihrer Telefonliste. Veronika gesellte sich neben sie, steckte sich eine Zigarette an und wartete geduldig, bis Nelly ein Taxi bestellt hatte. Erst danach wandte sie sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln an ihre Freundin und meinte: "Du bist gar nicht müde, oder?"

"Doch, ich bin schon ein wenig abgespannt", antwortete Nelly, schaute Veronika dabei jedoch nicht an.

"Komm, erzähl mir doch nichts", gab diese zurück und sog genüsslich an der Zigarette, ehe sie weitersprach. "Du denkst wahrscheinlich an deinen Freund, der angeblich so große Probleme hat."

"Ja, du hast recht. Ich mache mir tatsächlich Gedanken um Harry. Er ist in eine echt schlimme Lage geraten, die momentan ausweglos erscheint. Doch ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es für jedes Problem eine Lösung gibt. Wir müssen sie nur finden."

"Ich wüsste jemanden, der dir vielleicht helfen könnte", sagte Veronika und endlich schaute Nelly ihr wieder in die Augen.

"Ach wirklich?", fragte ihre Gesprächspartnerin ungläubig. "Wen?"

"Sie kann dir aber nur dann eine Hilfe sein, wenn du auch dazu bereit bist, die Wahrheit zu hören. Sonst hat es keinen Sinn, dir ihre Adresse zu geben."

"Oh, Veronika, ich wäre für jede Art von Hilfe dankbar und selbstverständlich bin ich an der Wahrheit interessiert."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Natürlich!"

"Auch in Bezug auf deinen sogenannten 'Freund'?"

"Na hör mal! Es geht hier darum, Harry zu helfen, und vermutlich muss er sich in ärztliche Behandlung begeben, um die Ursache seiner derzeitigen Probleme aufzulösen. Was er getan hat, darf nie wieder passieren."

"Hört sich ja ganz so an, als ob dein Harry Scheiße gebaut hat."

"Ja, hat er - und er selbst hat sich damit am meisten geschadet."

"Nun, mir geht es vor allem um dich, Nelly", erklärte Veronika und musterte sie eingehend. "Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass dieser Harry dich nur ausnutzt."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Wir verstehen uns gut und sind schon ein halben Jahr zusammen. Er ist eigentlich sehr viel netter und ich habe mich bisher immer auf ihn verlassen können."

"Ich will mich wirklich nicht in eure Beziehung einmischen, da ich deinen Freund nicht so gut kenne. Aber wir beide sind schon lange miteinander befreundet und ich weiß, dass du ein sehr gutmütiger Mensch bist. Manch einer könnte da schon auf die Idee kommen, dich auszunutzen. Und dieser Harry - entschuldige bitte, Nelly -, aber dieser Harry ist mir wirklich sehr unsympathisch."

"Du irrst dich. Er ist sonst wirklich ganz in Ordnung und mein Onkel schätzt ihn auch sehr."

"Dein Onkel schätzt ihn als Mitarbeiter, das ist etwas völlig anderes", meinte Veronika. "Doch wie dem auch sei, ich rate dir dringend, dich von einer sehr kompetenten Frau beraten zu lassen. Sie kann dir sicherlich helfen, vor allem was die Probleme deines sogenannten 'Freundes' betrifft."

Veronika kramte jetzt ihrerseits in ihrer Handtasche und zog nach einer Weile eine kleine Visitenkarte heraus, die sie ihrer Freundin hinhielt.

"Hier steht die Adresse des Orakels", sagte sie. "Du solltest sie so bald wie möglich aufsuchen."

"Orakel?", fragte Nelly ungläubig. "Etwa DAS Orakel?"

"Ja, genau. Sie hat schon vielen Menschen geholfen und wird dir sicherlich auch eine gute Ratgeberin sein."

Die junge Blondine nahm mit beinahe ehrfürchtiger Miene die Visitenkarte von ihrer Freundin entgegen und starrte darauf, dann murmelte sie: "Danke! Ich wollte schon immer einmal mit dem Orakel sprechen, vor allem, was meine private und berufliche Zukunft angeht. Sie weiß bestimmt am besten, wie Harry aus der leidigen Angelegenheit wieder herauskommt."

"Und was den Job angeht, so bewirb dich doch einfach mal bei der Agentur, für die die meisten meiner Kollegen und ich tätig sind. Sie vermitteln dir immer recht gute Aufträge."

"Ja, ich überlege es mir. Doch momentan habe ich einen Jahresvertrag bei Lindonia."

"In unserer Branche kann sich von heute auf morgen alles ändern, Nelly, das weißt du genau. Da ist es gut, wenn man von einer seriösen Agentur vertreten wird."

"Ich halte Mr. Willowby durchaus für seriös. Er genießt in der Branche ebenfalls einen guten Ruf."

"Wie man's nimmt, Nelly. Viele seiner Models verbrauchen sich schnell, weil er ihnen zu viele Aufträge verschafft. Das kann auf die Dauer kein Mensch aushalten."

"Mir hat er außer den Auftrag bei Lindonia nichts weiter vermittelt, aber ich habe ja auch erst kürzlich die Agentur gewechselt. Du weißt doch, dass es eigentlich mein Ziel ist, Schauspielerin zu werden."

"Und bei welcher Schauspielschule machst du deine Ausbildung?"

"Bisher ist es mir nicht gelungen, von einer in Mega-City angenommen zu werden."

"Du solltest darüber wirklich mit dem Orakel sprechen", riet ihr Veronika. "Glaub mir, sie kann in deine Zukunft sehen und dir den richtigen Weg aufzeigen."

"Das hoffe ich wirklich sehr", meinte Nelly.

Ein Taxi fuhr vor und der Fahrer kurbelt die Fensterscheibe herunter.

"Haben Sie mich bestellt?", fragte er die beiden jungen Frauen.

"Ja, ich habe in der Taxizentrale angerufen", klärte Nelly ihn auf und öffnete die hintere Tür des Wagens, während sie sich noch einmal kurz zu Veronika umdrehte. "Danke für alles. Wir treffen uns bestimmt mal wieder."

"Ja, sicher", entgegnete ihre Freundin. "Und außerdem hast du ja auch meine Telefonnummer. Ruf mich an, wenn du mit dem Orakel gesprochen hast, denn ich denke, dass du dann jemanden zum reden brauchst."

"Das mache ich, Veronika. Ich wünsche dir jetzt noch einen schönen Abend."

"Danke, Nelly, und pass gut auf dich auf."

 

=~=~=

 

Aides und seine Frau waren zunächst nach Hause gefahren und hatten sich leidenschaftlich geliebt. Danach nahmen sie ein gemeinsames Bad in der großen Schwimmhalle, die sich im unteren Teil des Schlosses befand, und genossen hinterher ein schmackhaftes Diner im kleinen Esszimmer.

Persephone strich dabei immer wieder sanft über seine Arme, schob ihm ab und an ein paar Häppchen in den Mund, küsste ihn und schien sehr glücklich zu sein. Aides nahm es als gutes Zeichen dafür, dass sich die langanhaltende Ehekrise endlich auflöste und ihre Beziehung wieder so harmonisch wurde wie früher. Jedenfalls wünschte er sich das.

"Ich hätte große Lust, mal wieder tanzen zu gehen", meinte Persephone in diesem Augenblick. "Es ist schon so lange her, dass wir ausgegangen sind."

"Ja, das ist wahr", räumte ihr Mann ein und lächelte. "Was hältst du davon, selbst eine Party zu geben?"

"Hier im Schloss?", fragte sie überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch.

"Warum denn nicht? Unser letztes Familientreffen liegt lange zurück."

"Nun, ich weiß nicht. Manche aus unserer Familie scheuen es, unser Refugium zu betreten."

"Dann sollen die eben wegbleiben", meinte Aides verächtlich. "Aber alle unsere Freunde werden sicherlich kommen."

"Also schön", gab Persephone nach und lächelte jetzt wieder. "Wann würde es dir denn am besten passen, Liebster? Schließlich muss ich zu allererst deine Termine beachten."

"Unsinn, Liebste, wer mit mir zu sprechen wünscht, muss sich nach mir richten", behauptete Aides selbstbewusst und grinste. "Leg einfach einen Tag deiner Wahl für die Party fest."

"Nun gut, darum werde ich mich morgen kümmern."

"Draußen ist es noch recht angenehm, Persephone. Hättest du Lust, mit mir ein wenig spazierenzugehen?"

"Gern", antwortete sie lächelnd und erhob sich vom Stuhl. "Wenn du dich einen Moment gedulden würdest, Schatz, dann gehe ich mir rasch etwas anziehen. Und du solltest das auch tun. Schließlich können wir nicht im Morgenmantel nach draußen gehen."

"Also ich hätte kein Problem damit", erwiderte Aides grinsend.

Sie beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Er blickte ihr lächelnd nach, ehe er ebenfalls aufstand und sein eigenes Privatgemach aufsuchte. Seit er Persephone davon erzählt hatte, dass er einen schwachen, telepathischen Kontakt zu Sophia gehabt hatte, war sie wie ausgewechselt. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an seiner eigenen Überzeugung, dass seine Tochter noch lebte und er sie mit Sicherheit finden würde - jetzt, wo sogar Detektiv-Agenten seines kleinen Bruders ihm dabei behilflich sein wollten. Aides spürte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit so etwas wie Dankbarkeit gegenüber Zeus, die ihn ein wenig damit versöhnte, dass jener dieses vermaledeite Orakel geschaffen hatte. Aber die Wahrsagerin war momentan unwichtig. Nichts hatte im Augenblick eine so hohe Priorität wie die Suche nach Sophia. Er würde nachher noch einmal versuchen, die Kleine telepathisch zu kontaktieren.

Während Aides sich anzog, erinnerte er sich an das junge Mädchen in der Traumlandschaft und fragte sich, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass seine Tochter, der Persephone vor über 3.000 Jahren das Leben schenkte, noch ein Teenager war. Außerdem war er sehr neugierig darauf, wie Sophia sich entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht ging sie gar mit einem Jungen? Das war ja heutzutage Gang und Gäbe. Er hoffte nur, dass ihr Freund nicht so ein minderwertiges Subjekt war wie dieser Hartmann, der die junge Frau, die ihn liebte, gar nicht zu schätzen wusste. Miss Barnes jedoch war viel zu verliebt und deshalb blind für die Fehler ihres Freundes. Sie bedurfte unbedingt eines Retters...

Der Herr der Unterwelt griff entschlossen nach seinem Handy, wählte die Nummer seines Freundes Arestides und schickte ihm folgende SMS:

_"Hi, Ares,_

_habe vorhin zufällig Miss Barnes mit Hartmann gesehen. Der Typ macht sich nicht das Geringste aus ihr, aber die Kleine ist so blind vor lauter Verliebtheit, dass sie sein Desinteresse nicht bemerkt. Wenn du sie wirklich gern hast, bleibt dir gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie Hartmann auszuspannen. Glaub mir, du könntest ihr keinen größeren Gefallen tun. Miss Barnes hat wirklich einen besseren Mann verdient._

_Gruß, Aides"_

Danach schloss er sein Handy wieder und legte es in die Schublade seines alten Nussbaum-Sekretärs, denn er spürte, dass seine Frau auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sie die Tür seines Privatgemachs und meinte: "Na, wolltest du nicht mit mir spazierengehen?"

"Natürlich, Liebling", erwiderte er und lächelte sie liebevoll an, bevor er mit ihr den Raum verließ, um den langersehnten Spaziergang mit Persephone zu machen und dabei die funkelnden Sterne dieser klaren Nacht zu bewundern...

 

=~=~=

 

Als Seraph in Las Vegas ankam, fühlte er sich förmlich erschlagen von dem Übermaß an Spielhallen, die er in solch einer Fülle nicht erwartet hatte. Dabei war ihm bekannt, welch einen Ruf diese Stadt besaß. Aber da er noch nie in Las Vegas gewesen war, traf ihn die Konfrontation mit dieser Unmenge an Kasino's und ähnlichen Etablissements unvorbereitet. Zudem wusste er nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass es neben den Spielbanken auch noch kleine Kapellen gab, die sich hie und da in der Stadt verteilten und heiratswilligen Paaren eine schnelle Trauung ermöglichten. Wie passte das zusammen? Hier das durch fragwürdige Glücksspiele rasch erworbene Geld und dort das Versprechen eines Paares, den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu schließen, was man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. Selbst unter den Göttern war das Bindungsritual an einen festen Partner eine ernste Angelegenheit und galt als heilige Handlung. Deshalb war die Scheidung unter den Mächtigen verpönt und wurde nur dann vollzogen, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr ging. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie konservativer als die Menschen.

Irritiert stellte Seraph fest, dass er sich in Las Vegas nicht besonders wohl fühlte. Er spürte die vielen Emotionen, die von den Menschen ausgingen, dermaßen intensiv wie nie zuvor und sie verursachten bei ihm leichte, körperlich deutlich fühlbare Schmerzen. Die Gier, die hohen Erwartungen, die großen Enttäuschungen, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Gleichgültigkeit waren für ihn kaum zu ertragen und er sehnte sich danach, dieser grässlichen Stadt so rasch wie möglich den Rücken kehren zu können. Ein Gutes hatte es allerdings: Der Merowinger würde ihn gewiss niemals an einem solchen Ort vermuten, so dass er davon ausgehen konnte, ein paar Tage Ruhe vor Aides zu haben. In dieser Zeit musste er sich was einfallen lassen, um sich vor dem Gott der Unterwelt für eine lange Dauer gut verstecken zu können. Etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig, denn gegen die starken, mentalen Kräfte seines einstigen Herrn, der seine Gedanken bereits zweimal in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte, würde er sich irgendwann nicht mehr wehren können und zusammenbrechen. Und dann könnte es passieren, dass er Aides den Aufenthaltsort von Sophia verriet. Gerade das wollte er verhindern. Das Mädchen durfte seinem Vater niemals in die Hände fallen.

Endlich erblickte Seraph auf seinem Weg durch die Straßen von Las Vegas ein kleineres Gebäude, das sich durch ein großes Schild über seinem Eingang als >Informationszentrum< auswies. Dort erkundigte er sich nach preiswerten Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten. Die Frau an der Rezeption bedachte ihn zunächst mit einem überraschten Blick, dann meinte sie freundlich: "Unsere Stadt bringt jedem Glück und Sie werden sich bestimmt bald etwas Besseres leisten können."

Danach gab sie ihm einen Flyer, in dem außer den wichtigsten Informationen über Las Vegas auch eine Liste mit preiswerten Hotels stand, von denen sich die meisten jedoch am Rande der Stadt befanden. Nicht gerade das beste Versteck vor dem Merowinger. Doch was sollte er machen?

Ein wenig resigniert verließ Seraph das Informationszentrum wieder und sah sich draußen eine überdimensionale Karte des Stadtplans an, verglich diese mit den Adressen der Hotels in seinem Flyer und stellte dann hoffnungsvoll fest, dass zwei davon sich doch in der City befanden. Vermutlich würde es an ihnen einiges zu beanstanden geben, denn gute Unterkünfte in dieser Lage kosteten überall auf der Welt deutlich mehr, aber Seraph war bereit, für ein sicheres Versteck auf Komfort zu verzichten. Er wollte ohnehin nicht allzu lange in Las Vegas bleiben. Schließlich brauchte Sophia ihn, um mit ihrer Freundin aus dem Haus dieser grässlichen Menschen zu fliehen. Es gelang dem Orakel sicher, mit Hilfe einiger ihrer Anhänger die benötigten Dinge für die beiden Mädchen zu besorgen. Demeter durfte nur nicht merken, dass es sich bei Sophia um ihre Enkeltochter handelte, die er einst in ihrem Auftrag entführt hatte. Er fühlte sich für den Teenager verantwortlich und wollte sie vor jedem beschützen, der ihr etwas anzutun beabsichtigte. Doch stattdessen hielt er sich jetzt in dieser verderbten Stadt auf, um sich vor Sophia's Vater zu verstecken, damit jener seine eigene Tochter nicht fand. Aber während er weit weg von seinem jungen Schützling war, konnte sie wer weiß was in Frankfurt anrichten, wenn ihre sogenannten Pflegeeltern sie noch einmal angriffen. Ihre übernatürlichen Kräfte waren erwacht, ohne dass Sophia ahnte, dass sie sie besaß - und zu allem Überfluss wusste das Mädchen auch nicht, wie sie diese Kräfte kontrollieren konnte. So etwas lernten Götterkinder normalerweise von ihren Eltern, während sie aufwuchsen. Doch diese Chance hatte er dank Demeter der kleinen Göttin ja genommen, womit sie zu einer potenziellen Gefahr für die Menschen um sie herum wurde. Wenn etwas Schlimmes passierte, würden am Ende gar die Agenten von Zeus auf Sophia aufmerksam werden, sie aufspüren und schlussendlich zu ihren Eltern zurückbringen.

"Egal, was ich tue, ich bringe das Kind in Gefahr", dachte Seraph und resignierte leicht. Er sah ein, dass der Merowinger über kurz oder lang auf jeden Fall wieder seine Tochter zurückbekommen würde, jetzt, wo sich Sophia's Kräfte zu entfalten begannen und gewiss dank der Handlungen ihrer Pflegeeltern bald in vollem Ausmaß ausbrechen würden. Die Explosion von Glühbirnen oder einem Fernsehschirm war gar nichts dagegen.

_> Hallo Judas!<_  tönte da plötzlich die Stimme seines einstigen Herrn erneut höhnisch in seinem Kopf. _> Wir werden uns in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wiedersehen! Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!<_

Seraph erschrak, hatte er doch die Präsenz von Aides nicht näherkommen gespürt. Aber sie war gleich wieder weg, was ihm äußerst seltsam vorkam und ihn zutiefst beunruhigte.

"Was hat er vor?", fragte sich der Engel. "Warum versucht er nicht, meine Gedanken gefangenzunehmen und mich über Sophia's Aufenthalt auszuquetschen, so wie bisher? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht!"

Und da Seraph nicht wusste, welche neue Strategie der Merowinger ausgeklügelt hatte, hielt er es für besser, sofort sein Denken zu drosseln - er durfte vor allem nicht an Sophia denken. Denn er erkannte schlagartig, dass Aides entschlossener als je zuvor schien, sein Kind ausfindig zu machen, und sich zu diesem Zweck auf ihn konzentrierte. Das leuchtete Seraph sofort ein, verdankte der Gott der Unterwelt doch vor allem ihm einen kurzen telepathischen Kontakt mit Sophia und wusste dadurch, dass seine Tochter noch am Leben war und sich irgendwo in der Matrix aufhielt. Der verbissene Aides würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Seraph hoffte nur, dass Demeter schneller handelte als ihr Schwiegersohn. Nun, vielleicht konnte er Persephone's Mutter helfen, indem er seinen früheren Herrn auf eine falsche Fährte führte.

Rasch machte sich Seraph auf den Weg zu einem der billigen Hotels in der City. Wenn er Glück hatte, gab es noch ein freies Zimmer für ihn und er konnte damit beginnen, den Merowinger zum Narren zu halten...

 

=~=~=

 

Nachdem die Mädchen die Hausaufgaben gemacht und sich gewaschen hatten, schloss Sophia wie üblich die Tür des Kinderzimmers ab und stellte den Stuhl unter den Griff. Gero Wolff würde auch in dieser Nacht keine Chance haben, bei ihnen einzudringen.

Danach kletterte Flora, die sich doch sehr ängstigte, nach oben zu Sophia ins Bett und kuschelte sich an sie.

"Er wird nicht hereinkommen", versicherte ihr das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in ruhigem Ton. "Außerdem fordert seine Alte doch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, da der Fernseher nicht mehr geht."

Flora kicherte ein wenig.

"Am besten wird es sein, wenn wir in den Ferien verschwinden", fuhr Sophia nachdenklich fort, die Augen auf die Decke gerichtet. "Da bemerkt es so schnell keiner. Die Frage ist nur, ob die Wölfe uns in den Sommerferien aus dem Haus lassen. Wie war das im letzten Jahr, Flora?"

"Na ja, es stellte kein Problem dar, wenn ich mal ins Schwimmbad wollte, so lange ich um sieben Uhr zu Hause war, um meine Pflichten zu verrichten."

"Deine Pflichten", stieß Sophia verärgert aus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Eigentlich sind das die Pflichten unserer Pflegemutter, dieser blöden Schlampe! Pfff! Wenn wir erstmal fort sind, muss sie ihren Dreck allein aufwischen!"

"Und wo wollen wir hin? Nach Kanada?"

"Ja, warum nicht? Toronto ist eine große Stadt, in der man sich gut verstecken kann. Aber vielleicht sollten wir zuerst einen Umweg über eine europäische Metropole wählen, London zum Beispiel. Von dort aus gibt es auch viele Möglichkeiten, nach Amerika, Australien oder Kanada zu gelangen."

"Es wäre zu schön", seufzte Flora glücklich. "Aber ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, wie uns das gelingen soll. Wir brauchen sicherlich einiges an Bargeld, Pässe und Kontakt zu Leuten, die womöglich kriminell sind. Denn auf legalem Weg kommen wir nie zu unserem Zielort."

"Nein, aber trotzdem müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt mit schlechten Menschen zu tun haben", widersprach Sophia. "Vielleicht kennt ja jemand von unseren Bekannten aus der Schule Personen, die für wenig Geld einigermaßen passable falsche Pässe hinbekommen."

"Für wenig Geld? Das glaube ich nicht. Solche Typen lassen sich immer gut bezahlen, das sind keine Menschenfreunde."

"Aber sie verstecken sich auch vor der Polizei und haben nicht das geringste Interesse daran, uns zu verraten!"

"Das alles ist so verrückt! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es klappt, auch wenn ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als von hier abzuhauen!"

"Wir schaffen das schon! Uns bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig!"

Flora schwieg und kuschelte sich noch enger an Sophia, die an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als von den Wölfen und aus Frankfurt zu fliehen. Ein Anflug von Bedauern überkam sie allerdings bei dem Gedanken an Konstantin, der so freundlich zu ihr gewesen war und sie für den Samstag eingeladen hatte. Natürlich würde sie mit Flora hingehen, das war gar keine Frage. Ihr letztes Fest in Frankfurt, denn bald begannen die großen Sommerferien, und es lag in den Sternen, ob sie Konstantin nach ihrer Flucht jemals wiedersehen würde.

Aber erstmal musste ihnen ja die Flucht gelingen und Flora's Einwände waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Sie hatten nicht genug Geld und auch keine Personalausweise. Woher sollten sie nur das nötige Geld bekommen? Flora und sie waren noch Schülerinnen und durften nur stundenweise mit Erlaubnis ihrer Pflegeeltern arbeiten. Aber dafür bekamen sie nur wenig Lohn und wahrscheinlich mussten sie den kleinen Verdienst sogar bei Emma abgeben. Das war also keine Lösung.

"Verdammt! Woher könnte ich nur Geld bekommen, damit wir fliehen können?", dachte Sophia und zum ersten Mal überkamen sie Zweifel an ihrem Plan. Dennoch war sie entschlossen, abzuhauen. Egal wohin.

"Hey, Schutzengel", rief das Mädchen in Gedanken den jungen Mann, der sich in ihrem gestrigen Traum als solcher bei ihr vorgestellt hatte. "Jetzt wäre echt ein guter Zeitpunkt, um mir und meiner Schwester zur Seite zu stehen."

Plötzlich erschien ein Bild in ihrem Kopf, aber es war nicht dasjenige ihres Schutzengels, sondern das des großen, hageren Mannes, dessen Antlitz sie kaum erkennen konnte, weil der Schatten seines Hutes, den er trug, es verdunkelte.

>Hallo, Sophia< sprach er sie an. >Nicht wahr, das ist doch dein Name?<

>Ja, das stimmt. Aber wer sind Sie?< fragte sie in Gedanken.

>Jemand, der es gut mit dir meint.<

>Warum sollte ich Ihnen vertrauen? Mein Schutzengel floh vor Ihnen.<

>Wenn er wirklich dein Beschützer wäre, mein Kind, dann hätte er dich niemals allein gelassen. Auch wenn ich dir versichere, dass du vor mir nichts zu befürchten hast.<

>Da ich Sie nicht kenne, bezweifle ich dies! Was wollen Sie überhaupt von mir?<

>Ich möchte dich gern kennenlernen. Wo bist du?<

>An einem furchtbaren Ort, von dem ich und meine Schwester am liebsten flüchten möchten.<

>Deine Schwester? Du hast eine Schwester?< fragte der Unbekannte und schien sehr überrascht.

>Ja, was dagegen?!<

>Nun... das hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet... Verzeih mir, mein Kind, gute Nacht!<

Und so schnell, wie das Bild des hageren Mannes in ihren Gedanken erschienen war, so schnell verschwand es jetzt.

>Das war es also mit dem Kennenlernen, was?< dachte Sophia sarkastisch. >Nein, mein Herr, es gibt mich nicht allein, sondern nur mit meiner Schwester. Schön, dass Sie sich dann gleich darauf verpisst haben. Danke sehr. Belästigen Sie mich bloß nie wieder!<

Sie spürte, dass das Verhalten des imaginären Fremden, der ihr doch gleichgültig hätte sein können und vermutlich ohnehin nur ihrer Phantasie entsprungen war, sie dennoch kränkte und wütend machte. Man durfte keinem Erwachsenen vertrauen! Sie sollte in dieser Hinsicht wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein.

Flora war inzwischen eingeschlafen, wie ihr die regelmäßigen Atemzüge ihrer Leidensgenossin verrieten. Sophia beschloss, sich vor allem auf sie zu verlassen, denn wen hatte sie sonst noch? Höchstens Konstantin, dem sie merkwürdigerweise vollkommen vertraute, obwohl sie ihn kaum kannte. Aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass er sie niemals verraten würde...

********

Aides war völlig perplex. Wie hatte er sich nur so irren können? Wenn dieses Mädchen, das seiner Frau so unglaublich ähnlich sah und zu dem er eben telepathischen Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, eine Schwester besaß, konnte es niemals seine Tochter sein. Doch die frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit Persephone ließ sich nicht einfach beiseite wischen. Es musste eine Erklärung dafür geben. War die Kleine womöglich gar eine Nachfahrin seiner leiblichen Tochter, vielleicht gar ihre Ur-Ur-Ur-Enkelin? Dann würde es bedeuten, dass Sophia längst tot war - und dieses Mädchen war nach ihr benannt worden. Und ihre Schwester wäre demnach auch ein Abkömmling seiner Sophia?

Der Herr der Unterwelt schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben! Demeter, die ihrer Tochter Persephone einst prophezeite, dass die Kinder, die sie von Aides empfangen würde, alles Ungeheuer sein würden, hätte es in ihrer Bosheit niemals zugelassen, dass sich ihr Enkelkind mit einem Mann eingelassen und Kinder bekommen hätte.

Dabei war er davon überzeugt, dass Demeter - die ihn doch einst selbst als Gatten begehrte - gar nicht an ihre eigenen Lügen glaubte, sondern Sophia bestimmt nur entführen ließ, um sie umzubringen.

Und nun, wo sich herausgestellt hatte, dass es sich bei dem jungen Mädchen, welches seiner Persephone wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, gar nicht um seine Tochter handelte, fragte er sich verbittert, was aus seinem armen Kind geworden war. Verwirrend blieb allerdings, dass der elende Verräter Seraph ebenfalls davon überzeugt zu sein schien, dass die kleine Doppelgängerin Persephone's seine einstige Schutzbefohlene war. All das war äußerst verwirrend. Nun, sobald Seraph in seiner Hand war, würde er ihm das erklären müssen. Aber es war schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass ein junges Mädchen genau so aussah wie seine Frau...

 

=~=~=

 

Harold Hartmann erschrak richtiggehend, als es an seiner Tür klingelte. Das Aufeinandertreffen mit den zwei finsteren Männern war nicht ohne seelische Blessuren an ihm vorbeigegangen, so dass er sich sehr nervös seiner Tür näherte und durch die Sprechanlage fragte: "Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin es, Harry", klang da die wohlvertraute Stimme Nellys an seine Ohren und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm ein kiloschwerer Sack von den Schultern plumpste. Er verlor keine Zeit, drückte auf den Öffner und schloss die Tür auf. Wenige Sekunden später lagen er und Nelly sich in den Armen.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist, Schatz", sagte Harry, der es in diesem Augenblick aufrichtig meinte. "Hoffentlich bist du hier auf der Straße nicht belästigt worden?"

"Nein, das Taxi brachte mich ja quasi bis vor die Haustür und die Straße war menschenleer, als ich ausstieg", erwiderte die junge Frau. "Oh, Harry, ich habe den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dich in dieser schweren Stunde allein zu lassen."

"Du bist so süß, Darling, lass uns reingehen. Bei mir drinnen ist es doch um einiges gemütlicher."

Nelly kam dieser Aufforderung gerne nach und Harry kochte ihr sogar auf Wunsch einen Tee. Dann hockten sie in seiner kleinen Wohnküche am Tisch auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten und sie erklärte: "Nachdem du gegangen warst, habe ich ständig an dich denken müssen."

"Das tut mir wirklich leid, das wollte ich nicht. Du hättest ruhig bei deinen Freunden bleiben können. An meiner derzeitigen Notlage bin ich schließlich selbst schuld."

"Also, erstens bin ich nur mit Veronika befreundet und nicht mit ihren Kollegen und zweitens gibt es niemanden, der mir näher steht als du. Immerhin sind wir schon einige Zeit zusammen und verstehen uns doch gut, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Du hättest mir ruhig von deinen Problemen erzählen können, Harry. Bin ich nicht deine Partnerin?"

"Doch, Nelly, aber lass uns heute nicht mehr von dieser unschönen Sache sprechen, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen. Und ich bin ziemlich groggy, glaub mir."

"Oh, mein armer Schatz", bedauerte ihn Nelly. "Na dann komm, mach dich bettfertig. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und werde dich gleich ein wenig massieren, damit du dich entspannst."

"Das ist die beste Nachricht, die ich heute gehört habe", sagte Hartmann und lächelte. "Außerdem bin ich glücklich, dass du trotz allem zu mir hältst. Ich war vorhin wirklich nicht besonders freundlich zu dir und dafür entschuldige ich mich."

"Okay, Entschuldigung angenommen. Wir holen diesen Abend ein anderes Mal nach, wenn es dir wieder besser geht."

"Danke, Nelly, du bist wirklich ein Engel. Womit habe ich so jemanden wie dich nur verdient?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, genoss den liebevollen Blick, den sie ihm schenkte und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln, das einzig und allein ihm galt. Sie würde heute Nacht nur ihm gehören, genau wie er es sich gewünscht, aber nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Es war Seraph tatsächlich gelungen, in einem der schäbigen, billigen Hotels von Las Vegas ein kleines Zimmer zu bekommen. Der Wirt interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für ihn, gab ihm nur die Schlüssel und nickte brummend, als sein neuer Gast ihm sagte, er wolle nicht gestört werden. Sobald der Engel sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, verschloss er die Tür und setzte sich im Lotossitz auf das enge Bett, welches mit einer rotbraunen Tagesdecke versehen war, die schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen haben mochte. Doch all das kümmerte Seraph nicht, galt es doch, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, falsche Gedanken zu erzeugen, um Aides und seine Helfershelfer von dem wahren Aufenthaltsort Sophias fortzulocken. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er eine Fantasie-Welt um seine junge Schutzbefohlene kreiert hatte, die er nun mit ihrer Großmutter in ihrer alten Gestalt in einem anderen Teil der Matrix-Welt leben ließ. South-Carolina in den Südstaaten der USA war sicherlich eine Gegend, die Demeter gefallen würde - ländlich und friedlich lebte sie auf ihrer kleinen Farm mit ihrer Enkelin und einigem Kleinvieh. Die beiden sahen glücklich aus, so wie damals Persephone mit ihrer Mutter... Aides fiel bestimmt auf dieses Trugbild herein und schickte seine Schergen los, um besagte Farm zu finden.

"Ach, Sophia", seufzte Seraph innerlich und spürte, wie ihn erneut das schlechte Gewissen plagte. "Wenn ich doch nur bei dir sein könnte, um dich zu beschützen."

Er wartete gespannt, ob daraufhin eine erneute Kontaktaufnahme des Merowingers zu ihm stattfand, aber es blieb still. Möglicherweise zog Aides es vor, ihn heimlich zu beschatten. Eine durchaus übliche Strategie seines einstigen Herrn. Sollte er also ruhig die Illusion, die er eigens für ihn kreierte, studieren. Seine Tochter lebte mit seiner Schwiegermutter in South-Caroline, und um Aides zusätzlich zu provozieren, fügte Seraph in Gedanken folgenden Dialog hinzu:

_> Wo sind meine Eltern, Großmutter?< ließ er die erfundene Sophia sagen. >Du hast mir nie erzählt, was mit ihnen passiert ist.< _

_> Weißt du, sie sind eigentlich nicht von dieser Welt< erklärte Demeter und lächelte dabei sanft. _

_> Willst du mir damit sagen, dass sie tot sind?< _

_> Wärst du sonst bei mir, mein Kind?<  _

_Die erfundene Sophia machte ein trauriges Gesicht, so dass ihre ausgedachte, liebevolle Großmutter sofort einwandte: >Sie leben in unseren Herzen weiter, Sophia, und ich bin froh, dass wenigstens du bei mir bist. Du bist ein Geschenk für mich, das mich sehr glücklich macht. Und ich will gern alles tun, dass auch du ein glückliches Leben führst.<_

_~ VERLOGENE, ALTE VETTEL!!!_ ~ meldete sich da die empörte Stimme von Aides.

Seraph fand seine Annahme bestätigt, dass der Herr der Unterwelt seine Gedanken heimlich verfolgte, und es sah ganz so aus, als ob jener seine Fantasie über Demeter und ihre Enkelin für real hielt. Aides' Zorn über die Worte, die seine vermeintliche Schwiegermutter dem Mädchen sagte, war jedenfalls echt!

Der Engel nahm all seine restliche Konzentration zusammen, um den Merowinger vollends zur Weißglut zu treiben:

_> Geh ins Haus, Sophia< gebot die imaginäre Demeter ihrer Enkelin. >Wir wollen gleich zu Abend essen. Deck schon mal den Tisch.< _

_> Ja, Großmutter< antwortete das Mädchen und verschwand ins Haus. _

_Erst dann ließ Seraph die einst mächtige Göttin ihren Blick auf einen Punkt richten, aus dem die Stimme ihres Schwiegersohnes zu kommen schien, und mit verhaltener, aber dennoch gut hörbarer Stimme murmeln:_

_> Nun, Aides, du hast mir einst mein Kind gestohlen, es zu dir geholt und behalten. Daraufhin habe ich mir dein Kind geholt und es behalten. Wie sagst du doch immer so schön? Ursache und Wirkung. Und nun belästige mich nicht weiter mit deiner Gegenwart! Leb wohl.<_

_> NEIN! Ich erlaube dir nicht, meine Tochter zu behalten und sie weiterhin zu belügen! Ich werde mir mein Kind zurückholen und du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du deiner Tochter und mir so viel Leid zugefügt hast! Das verspreche ich dir!< _

_> Was ist mit dem Leid, dass du mir zufügtest, als du mir meine Tochter nahmst, Aides?< _

_> Deine Tochter hat meinen Heiratsantrag angenommen und wurde meine Frau. Das ist eine sehr geachtete Stellung. Sie ist die Königin meines Reiches geworden, anstatt bei dir als alte Jungfer zu verblühen!< _

_> Du bist ein elender Frauenverführer! Ständig hintergehst du Persephone, die bei dir alles andere als glücklich ist.< _

_> Oh, sie ist glücklich bei mir, du eifersüchtige, falsche Schlange, denn ich liebe sie! Wann hat dich je ein Mann geliebt?!< _

_> Es gab Zeiten, da manche es taten - doch das bedeutet mir nichts, denn all meine Liebe gehört jetzt meiner Enkelin, meiner neuen Tochter, die zu euch keinerlei Beziehung hat. Sophia glaubt, dass ihr tot seid! Also lasst uns in Ruhe. Wir führen ein glückliches, ruhiges Leben. Verschwinde von hier!< _

_> Ich werde mir meine Tochter zurückholen und dich vernichten!< _dröhnte Aides' Stimme drohend, dann wurde es wieder still...

Seraph spürte, dass der Herr der Unterwelt aus seinen Gedanken verschwand. Bestimmt würde er sogleich seinen Männern befehlen, nach South-Carolina aufzubrechen und Demeter sowie Sophia zu ihm zu bringen. Welch eine Enttäuschung würde die Handlanger des Merowingers erwarten...

Der Engel entspannte sich leicht und ließ sich aufs Bett gleiten. Das Erzeugen einer real wirkenden Illusion hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und döste etwas ein. Doch sein Schlaf war unruhig, musste er doch davon ausgehen, dass Aides einige seiner Männer auch zu ihm nach Las Vegas schickte - schließlich hatten sie beide eine starke Gedankenverbindung gehabt...

 

=~=~=

 

Sophia's Schlaf war sehr unruhig und sie träumte davon, mit Flora wegzufahren. Aber es war alles sehr konfus, da sie plötzlich zusammen in einem Zug saßen, sich dann unversehens auf einem Schiff wiederfanden und einen Augenblick später aus dem Fenster eines Passagierflugzeuges schauten. Mit einem Mal befand sich ihr angeblicher Schutzengel neben ihr auf dem Sitz und etwas weiter vorn saß der ganz in Schwarz gekleidete große, hagere Mann, der nach wie vor seinen dunklen Hut auf dem Kopf behielt. Doch er kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu, schien sich nicht mehr für sie zu interessieren.

_> Wer ist dieser Mann?< wandte sich Sophia an ihren Schutzengel. Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und wisperte: >Es ist besser, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Dieser Mann bedeutet Gefahr.<_

Ehe das Mädchen fragen konnte, was an dem schwarzgekleideten Herrn denn so gefährlich sei, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Menschen mit großer Macht ohnehin mit Vorsicht zu genießen waren, erwachte sie. Durch das Fenster dämmerte bereits der Morgen herauf und Sophia spürte einen warmen Körper neben sich liegen. Als sie sich erstaunt umwandte, sah sie Flora neben sich gekuschelt und ihr fiel wieder ein, dass ihre Leidensgenossin gestern Abend zu ihr nach oben ins Bett gekommen war, weil sie sich davor fürchtete, dass ihr Pflegevater nachts in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer einzudringen versuchte. Erneut befand Sophia, dass Gero Wolff ein mieses Schwein und es an der Zeit war, ihm einige Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Wie gut, dass Flora ihr von der Eifersucht der Wölfin erzählt hatte. Man müsste diese nur noch etwas anheizen, ohne dass ihre Zimmergenossin Probleme mit der Pflegemutter bekam. Aber wie konnte sie das tun?

Sophia beschloss, sich darüber im Laufe des Tages Gedanken zu machen. Dann erhob sie sich langsam aus dem Bett und suchte das Bad auf, um sich zu waschen und danach anzuziehen. Sie war gar nicht scharf darauf, mit ihren Pflegeeltern zu frühstücken, sondern wollte - so wie gestern - mit Flora möglichst rasch aus dem Haus gehen, um eine Begegnung mit dem Ehepaar Wolff zu vermeiden. Draußen war es bestimmt schön ruhig und man konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen...

 

=~=~=

 

Nelly erwachte in den Armen ihres Freundes, ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Sie betrachtete ihn zärtlich und küsste ihn dann sanft auf den Mund. Doch Harold schlief weiterhin tief. Seine Brauen allerdings waren sorgenvoll zusammengezogen, was wieder Mitleid in der jungen Frau auslöste. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr Liebster sich selbst in eine schwierige Lage gebracht hatte, auf der anderen Seite traf ihren Onkel - der angeblich nichts davon ahnte - eine Mitschuld, hatte er seinen Assistenten doch dazu gebracht, mit ihm in diesen verdammten Club mitzukommen, wo Harold's Spielsucht erwacht war und ihn an den Rand des Ruin's trieb.

Die junge Blondine setzte sich langsam auf und überlegte, wie sie ihrem Freund helfen konnte. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass sie sich da einmischte, aber mit diesem Merowinger war nicht zu spaßen. Die meisten Leute vermieden es, von ihm zu sprechen und sie selbst wusste auch nicht genau, wie dieser Mann aussah. Aber andererseits besaß er den Ruf, eine Schwäche für Frauen zu haben; vielleicht konnte sie ja mit ihm reden und ihn dazu bewegen, Harold das Geld, das er dem Club schuldete, zu stunden.

Nelly lehnte sich an die Wand und warf erneut einen Blick auf den Mann, den sie liebte. Sie würde ihm nichts von ihrem Plan erzählen, den Merowinger aufzusuchen. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass ihre Freundin ihr die Adresse des Orakels gegeben hatte. Bevor sie den gefährlichen Franzosen aufsuchte, wollte sie sich Rat bei der Wahrsagerin holen. Womöglich konnte diese ihr noch einen besseren Ausweg weisen. Jedenfalls wünschte sie es sich sehr, denn die Aussicht darauf, einem gefährlichen Mann zu begegnen, der keine Skrupel hatte, über Leichen zu gehen, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Die junge Frau warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal 6.15 Uhr und sie könnte sich gut und gerne noch eine halbe Stunde hinlegen, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen würde. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, weil sie sich Sorgen um Harold machte. Außerdem sollte sie um 9.00 Uhr in das Studio am Times-Square kommen, wo man Probeaufnahmen des neuen Werbespots mit ihr machen wollte und sie ihren ersten Werbetext bekam. Eigentlich hatte sie sich darauf sehr gefreut, doch die Gefahr, in der ihr Freund möglicherweise schwebte, überschattete diese Gefühle.

Nelly erhob sich und ging unter die Dusche. Es half alles nichts, sie würde nicht wieder einschlafen können. Da konnte sie genauso gut das Frühstück zubereiten und sich danach langsam auf den Weg zum Times-Square machen...

 

=~=~=

 

Nachdem Sophia sich angezogen hatte, weckte sie Flora auf, die sie schlaftrunken anschaute.

"Ist es denn schon an der Zeit aufzustehen?", fragte ihre Zimmergenossin.

"Ja, in etwa einer halben Stunde wird dein Wecker klingeln", klärte Sophia sie auf.

"Warum weckst du mich dann so früh?"

"Damit wir nicht mit unseren Pflegeeltern frühstücken müssen. Nun, komm schon! Mach dich fertig, ich schmiere uns ein paar Brote!"

"Okay, aber vergiss nicht, auch Kaffee für Herrn und Frau Wolff aufzusetzen."

"Pfff! Ich denke ja gar nicht daran! Die Schlampe ist sehr gut allein in der Lage dazu."

"Oh bitte, Sophia, mach es! Sonst müssen wir uns heute Nachmittag wieder Vorwürfe anhören und bekommen vielleicht sogar eine Strafe aufgebrummt. Mir unserer Pflegemutter ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen."

"Nein, ich tue nichts für die beiden Arschlöcher!"

"Na schön, dann werde ich es eben tun! Ich will keinen Ärger mit ihr haben!", seufzte Flora und kletterte aus dem Bett. Im Pyjama eilte sie in die Küche, um den Kaffee aufzusetzen und den Tisch für das Ehepaar Wolff zu decken. Sophia folgte ihr mit missmutiger Miene und machte für sie beide Pausenbrote zurecht, die sie dann in die Schultaschen steckte.

Nachdem Flora rasch eine Katzenwäsche gemacht, sich angezogen und eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte, verließen die beiden Mädchen endlich das Haus. Wieder war es ihnen gelungen, ihren Pflegeeltern morgens aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Während Sophia sie wie gestern zur Schule begleitete, meinte das blonde Mädchen: "Ich verstehe nicht, dass du es darauf anlegst, die Wölfe zu provozieren, obwohl du selbst miterlebt hast, wie sie sein können. Willst du denn wieder in den Keller gesperrt werden?"

"Nein, aber es stinkt mir auch, mich als Sklavin zu gebärden. Mensch, Flora, die beiden sollen für uns sorgen, nicht umgekehrt!"

"Du weißt, dass sie das nicht machen - und du weißt auch, was sie mit uns tun werden, wenn wir nicht gehorchen!"

"Vor allem weiß ich, was sie dir antun werden", entgegnete Sophia verärgert. "Ach, ich bin so wütend darüber, dass wir unseren Pflegeeltern ausgeliefert sind und dass niemand uns helfen will! Es ist so unfair!"

"Aber es ist nun einmal so und alles Jammern darüber bringt nichts", meinte Flora. "Lass uns lieber weiter überlegen, wie wir abhauen können."

"Du hast recht, das ist sehr viel wichtiger", räumte Sophia ein. "Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, wo die Bulldogge arbeitet?"

"Klar, bei der Firma Cargo als Lagerverwalter."

"Ein Lagerverwalter? Nichts mehr als das? Und darauf bildet er sich so viel ein?"

"Na ja, es scheint ein wichtiger Posten zu sein und er verdient wohl genug Geld, dass seine Madame nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen muss."

"Kunststück, sie bekommen doch Geld für uns und wir dürfen dann für die Alte die Hausarbeit machen."

"Wie dem auch sei, unser Pflegevater macht sehr oft Überstunden, was seiner Madame nicht schmeckt."

"Womöglich gibt es da jemanden in seiner Firma, auf die die Schlampe Grund hat, eifersüchtig zu sein."

Überrascht blieb Flora stehen und starrte Sophia an.

"Hältst du das tatsächlich für möglich?", fragte sie dann ungläubig.

"Warum denn nicht? So, wie die Schlampe ihn gestern angemacht hat, nur weil er etwas später heimkam", antwortete der dunkelhaarige Teenager und grinste etwas. "Außerdem scheint er es ja nötig zu haben, wenn er sich nicht entblödet, extra zu uns in die Küche zu kommen und wissen will, warum unsere Tür verschlossen ist."

"Hm...", murmelte Flora und wirkte bei der Erinnerung an diese Szene nicht sonderlich glücklich. "Aber wenn er tatsächlich ein Verhältnis in der Firma hat, warum belästigt er dann noch mich?"

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er eine Verhältnis hat", korrigierte Sophia ihre Zimmergenossin. "Nur, dass es in seiner Firma jemanden geben könnte, auf den er scharf ist. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sich ihm die Frauen reihenweise an den Hals schmeißen, oder? Es ist bestimmt umgekehrt und er baggert vielleicht eine seiner Mitarbeiterinnen an. Würde zu ihm passen."

"Auf diese Idee wäre ich wirklich nicht gekommen", gab Flora zu. "Allerdings habe ich mir auch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er sich in seiner Firma benimmt."

"Dann hat es doch wenigstens etwas Gutes, dass die Bulldogge mich als neue Pflegetochter ins Haus geholt hat. Vielleicht ist es meine Bestimmung, dich zu befreien."

"Mich zu befreien? Klingt wie aus einem Märchenbuch."

"Nur, dass ich kein Prinz bin, der dich vor dem bösen Drachen rettet - nein, ich rette dich vor den bösen Wölfen."

"Eine Prinzessin, die ein armes Dienstmädchen rettet", scherzte Flora, die etwas fröhlicher dreinsah.

"Unsinn! Wir sind beide Prinzessinnen", gab Sophia zurück. "Und Prinzessinnen in Gefangenschaft müssen immer zusammenhalten."

"Ich, eine Prinzessin?", meinte das blonde Mädchen erstaunt.

"Natürlich, man hat dich nur aus dem Reich deiner Eltern entführt und lässt dich nun von bösen Wölfen quälen und bewachen. Aber die Kidnapper begingen den großen Fehler, Prinzessin Weisheit zu holen... und Prinzessin Weisheit findet immer einen Weg, um mit bösen Drachen oder Wölfen fertig zu werden."

"Meine Güte, wer uns zuhören würde, hielte uns bestimmt für ein bisschen bescheuert", sagte Flora mit verhaltenem Lachen. "Sag mal, woher nimmst du nur diese Ideen?"

"Ich habe immer sehr viel gelesen, auch Märchen. Dort siegen am Ende immer die Guten."

Die beiden Mädchen waren an der Schule angekommen, die Flora besuchte.

"Es ist wirklich sehr schön, dass du jetzt meine neue Schwester bist, Sophia. Mit dir zusammen ist mir viel leichter ums Herz und ich habe wieder Hoffnung, dass mein Leben doch noch gut werden könnte."

"Das wird es schon, du musst nur daran glauben", erwiderte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und lächelte sie an, bevor sie sich auf's Fahrrad schwang. "Dann bis heute Mittag."

 

=~=~=

 

Ludwig Schultz war ein älterer, seit ein paar Jahren verwitweter Mann, der ruhig und bescheiden in einer Wohnung über seinem kleinen, gut gehenden Fotoladen in Mega-City lebte. Seit dem Tode seiner Frau hatte er privat kaum Kontakt zu anderen Menschen und fiel auch niemandem besonders auf. Gerade das Letztere machte ihn zu einem wichtigen Verbündeten des Orakels in ihrem Beistand für die Rebellen von Zion. Hin und wieder half er der Wahrsagerin bzw. der Befreiungsbewegung, indem er zum Beispiel unbemerkt Nachrichten von ihr zu bestimmten Personen oder genau angegebenen Orten oder Stellen beförderte, ohne dass die Agenten des Systems es jemals mitkriegten. Und er selbst wollte auch nicht immer genau wissen, worum es sich dabei handelte. Ludwig tat all das nur aus Dankbarkeit für das Orakel, weil sie nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau immer für ihn da gewesen war, wenn er einfach nur sprechen wollte oder Trost und Beistand suchte. Aus seiner Ehe waren keine Kinder entsprossen und er besaß außer dem Sohn seiner Schwester, mit dem er nie allzu viel Kontakt gepflegt hatte, keine Familienangehörigen mehr.

Hin und wieder besuchten ihn einige Klienten des Orakels, da er als anständiger Mann galt, dem man vertrauen konnte. Deshalb wunderte es Ludwig auch keineswegs, als an diesem Morgen gegen 10.00 Uhr die Assistentin des Orakels bei ihm auftauchte. Angeblich brauchte sie Passfoto's, doch er nahm an, dass dies wie üblich ein vorgeschobener Grund war, um mit ihm ungestört unter vier Augen reden zu können. Womöglich benötigte die Befreiungsbewegung wieder Hilfe, obwohl man in den letzten drei Monaten doch kaum etwas von rebellischen Aktivitäten hörte. Es war, als ob die Namen Morpheus, Trinity und Neo niemals in irgendwelchen Nachrichten aufgetaucht wären. Was wohl aus ihnen geworden war?

"Nun, Anne", begann Ludwig, nachdem er sich mit der jungen Frau in sein Studio zurückgezogen hatte und die Kamera für die Aufnahme von Passfoto's einstellte. "Warum bist du wirklich zu mir gekommen?"

Die Angesprochene lächelte etwas und meinte: "Diesmal benötige ich wirklich ein paar Passbilder, da ich einige Ausweise verlängern lassen muss und dazu aktuelle Fotos beisteuern soll."

"Oh, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues", witzelte der ältere Mann. "Dann werde ich ein paar hübsche Aufnahmen von dir machen. - Und wie geht es dir sonst so? Ist alles okay?"

"Kann nicht klagen", gab Anne zurück. "Momentan lässt man das Orakel weitgehend in Ruhe - und trotzdem hielt sie es für notwendig, wieder einmal heimlich umzuziehen."

"Warum denn das?"

"Nun, es sah so aus, als ob der Merowinger seine Leute auf sie angesetzt hat."

"Ehrlich gesagt ist mir immer noch schleierhaft, was dieser Mann eigentlich gegen das Orakel hat."

"Immer, wenn ich sie danach fragte, erhalte ich die Antwort, dass es eine alte, sehr persönliche Angelegenheit zwischen ihnen sei."

Ludwig schüttelte mit besorgter Miene den Kopf und murmelte: "Es wäre besser, wenn sie sich nicht mit dem Franzosen anlegt. Er wird sie bestimmt in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg geht."

"Unglücklicherweise ist das nicht immer möglich, denn dieser Mann hindert uns von Zeit zu Zeit daran, Menschen aus ihrem elenden Leben zu befreien."

"Die Befreiungsbewegung von Zion", seufzte Ludwig und lächelte. "Ich wünsche euch von Herzen alles Gute, auch wenn ich glaube, dass euer Ziel reine Utopie ist."

"Eines Tages werden wir frei sein, glaub mir", entgegnete Anne in überzeugtem Ton. "Und wenn du wolltest, hätten wir auch dich längst aus deinem Leben befreit."

"Nein, danke, ich fühle mich in meinem Leben sehr wohl."

"Aber es ist doch ein Gefängnis, Ludwig."

"Bitte, Anne, verschone mich mit deinen Grundsatzdiskussionen. - Und nun dreh den Kopf bitte etwas nach links, da kommt dein Profil besser zur Geltung. Danke! Das ist perfekt."

Der ältere Mann schoss ein paar Foto's und zog danach den Film aus der altmodischen Kamera, um mit ihm in die Dunkelkammer zu gehen. Währenddessen blieb Anne einfach auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen und wartete, bis Ludwig zu ihr zurückkehrte. Wenige Augenblicke später stand er wieder vor ihr und erklärte: "Morgen sind die Bilder fertig. Sie sind sehr gut geworden."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Du bist wirklich ein Künstler mit der Kamera", lobte Anne ihn, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich vom Stuhl zu erheben. Stattdessen sah sie den älteren Mann erwartungsvoll an.

"Aha, ich wusste doch, dass da noch irgendwas im Busch ist", sagte Ludwig darauf. "Also, was ist los? Braucht die Befreiungsbewegung wieder irgendeine Art von Hilfe?"

"Nein, nicht die Befreiungsbewegung...", begann die junge Frau zögerlich.

"Sondern...?"

"Das Orakel will zwei Mädchen helfen, die von ihren Pflegeeltern schickaniert werden. Leider unternimmt das zuständige Jugendamt nichts dagegen."

"Und was soll ich da machen?"

"Wir suchen jemanden, bei dem wir die beiden Kinder zunächst unterbringen können, sobald sie in Mega-City angekommen sind. Es handelt sich auch wirklich nur um einen kurzen Zeitraum, bis wir für die Mädchen eine angemessene Bleibe gefunden haben."

"Eigentlich habe ich ja keinen Platz, um zwei Kinder bei mir aufzunehmen. Nur ein Gästezimmer und das ist nicht einmal besonders groß."

"Die Mädchen sind Teenager und können sich größtenteils selbst versorgen. Sie werden froh sein, überhaupt irgendwo unterzukommen und sicherlich keinerlei Scherereien machen."

"Teenager? Das ist doch ein sehr schwieriges Alter. Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu geeignet bin, mit Halbwüchsigen fertigzuwerden", brummelte Ludwig.

"Bitte, du bist der Einzige, den das Orakel für vertrauenswürdig genug hält, um zwei junge Mädchen bei sich aufzunehmen. Wir werden uns auch bemühen, für die beiden so rasch wie möglich eine neue Bleibe zu finden. Bitte, Ludwig."

"Ich überlege es mir."

"Danke, das ist doch schon mal was. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch schon vorher eine andere Lösung, aber es würde das Orakel doch sehr beruhigen, zur Not auf dich zählen zu können."

"Kann sie denn nicht voraussehen, bei wem die Mädchen am besten unterkommen könnten?"

"Doch, natürlich - bei dir. Aber sie bereitete mich auch darauf vor, dass du zunächst nicht begeistert sein würdest. Außerdem ermahnt sie uns ständig, den freien Willen jedes Einzelnen zu respektieren."

"Wie rücksichtsvoll von ihr", sagte Ludwig mit dem Anflug von leichter Ironie in der Stimme. "Also schön, die Mädchen können ein paar Tage bei mir unterkommen. Doch bei dem kleinsten Anflug von Teenagerlaunen, die mir Ärger bereiten könnten, rufe ich das Orakel an und ihr holt die Mädels ab."

"Selbstverständlich", versprach Anne und nickte. "Allerdings denke ich, dass dir die beiden keine Probleme bereiten werden. Die armen Mädchen sind doch froh, wenn man ihnen nichts antut."

"In Ordnung. Doch ihr gebt mir rechtzeitig Bescheid, wann die jungen Damen ungefähr hier eintrudeln. Schließlich muss ich dann das Gästezimmer fertigmachen und etwas zu essen einkaufen."

"Keine Sorge, Ludwig, dabei helfe ich dir natürlich."

"Gut, dann kannst du also dem Orakel bestellen, was ich gesagt habe."

"Das mache ich; und nochmals vielen, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Ludwig."

"Keine Ursache."


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Zufrieden saß das Orakel in einem Sessel ihrer neuen Wohnung und rauchte genüsslich eine Zigarette. Anne hatte ihr per Handy mitgeteilt, dass Ludwig Schultz die Mädchen bei sich aufnehmen würde. Nun ja, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Ihr alter Bekannter besaß ein gutes Herz und könnte den Gedanken vermutlich nicht ertragen, dass es zwei Halbwüchsigen schlecht ging, wenn man ihnen nicht weiterhalf. Sie hatte auch schon ihre Kontakte nach England spielen lassen, wo Seraph's kleine Freundin und ihre Schwester Aufnahme in einem Hostel für junge Leute finden würden, das nicht zu den ersten Adressen in London zählte und deshalb wohl erst als Letztes von der Polizei durchsucht werden würde, wenn man denn auf die Idee verfiel, die beiden jungen Ausreißerinnen in dieser Stadt zu vermuten. Natürlich war davon auszugehen, dass man eine Suchaktion nach den Teenagern einleitete, sobald den Pflegeeltern klar wurde, dass ihre Schutzbefohlenen fortgelaufen waren. Seraph würde den Mädchen dabei gewiss helfen. So weit, so gut. Jetzt musste man sich nur noch darum kümmern, falsche Pässe für die zwei kleinen Ausreißerinnen machen zu lassen, ohne dabei vom System erwischt zu werden. Oh, es war zweifellos ein riskantes Unterfangen, achteten Zeus' Agenten doch penibel auf solche Sachen und es war in den letzten Jahren immer schwieriger geworden, gefälschte Ausweise herstellen zu lassen. Für solche Dinge wandte man sich in der Regel an den Merowinger, aber das war ein Weg, der ihr versperrt blieb. Wenn Seraph allerdings mit den Leuten aus Zion Kontakt aufnehmen könnte, so würden sie ihm bestimmt dabei helfen. Einige der Rebellen verstanden sich auf die Kunst, täuschend echte Pässe anzufertigen. Das war wohl die einzige Möglichkeit, um den beiden Mädchen in dieser Hinsicht zu helfen. Ja, sie würde Seraph damit beauftragen, sobald er wieder zu ihr zurückkehrte. Allzu lange konnte er ja nicht wegbleiben - und seine Furcht vor ihrem Schwiegersohn hielt sie ohnehin für etwas übertrieben. Der Engel maß dem Zufall, dass Aides' Leute auf der Straße vor ihrer alten Wohnung aufgetaucht waren, zu viel Bedeutung bei. Vermutlich hielten sie sich nur deshalb da auf, weil Persephone mit ihrer Nichte dort durchfuhr und sie die Herrin beschützen sollten. Dass sie sich dabei für den Seraph-Androiden interessiert hatten, der das Wesen schützte, welches der Merowinger hasste, war abzusehen gewesen. Seraph war einfach viel zu ängstlich. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Aides tatsächlich noch nach seiner Tochter suchen ließ - und wenn er es trotzdem tat, dann nur halbherzig, um Persephone zu beruhigen, die ihrem Baby nach all den Jahrtausenden immer noch nachtrauerte.

Das Orakel nahm einen tiefen Zug aus ihrer Zigarette und blies den Rauch langsam aus. Ihr Mitgefühl für ihre törichte Tochter hielt sich in Grenzen und ihre Enkelin, die Tochter von Aides, bedeutete ihr nicht das Geringste. Das kleine Mädchen war schon lange tot und wenn Persephone's Mann seinen Verstand einschalten würde, wäre er inzwischen sicherlich auf die Idee gekommen, seine Tochter in seinem dunklen Reich zu suchen, wo sie gewiss irgendwo herumspukte, zusammen mit anderen, elternlosen Kindern. Aber offenbar setzte bei Aides der Verstand aus, wenn es um sein eigenes Balg ging. Doch im Laufe der Jahrtausende schien er sich damit abgefunden zu haben, es nicht mehr aufspüren zu können. Nun ja, sie hatte ihn nie für jemanden gehalten, der längere Zeit aufrichtige Gefühle für ein anderes Wesen empfinden konnte. Aides war egoistisch, hart und kalt, ganz wie es dem Herrn der Unterwelt gebührte. Die Strafe, ihm sein einziges Kind zu nehmen, war daher nicht besonders effektiv. Doch Persephone hatte es weh getan und sie trauerte nach wie vor um ihr geraubtes Kind. Eine angemessene Strafe für eine Tochter, die ihre eigene Mutter hintergangen hatte. Jetzt wusste das törichte Ding also, wie sehr sie sie einst verletzte, als sie mit Aides durchgebrannt war. Und genau, wie sie es geahnt hatte, war die Beziehung zwischen Persephone und ihrem Gemahl rasch abgekühlt, Ehe hin oder her.

Eine tiefe Befriedigung erfüllte Demeter bei diesem Gedanken. Rache war süß und köstlich, auch wenn der Preis dafür hoch war. Der Plan Aides', sie durch die Verführung ihrer Tochter öffentlich zu demütigen und lächerlich zu machen, war damit gründlich daneben gegangen. Von wegen Liebe! Sie hatte es ihm nie abgekauft, als er ihr erklärte, sich in ihre Tochter verliebt zu haben und sie deshalb heiraten zu wollen. Dieser elende Lumpenhund wollte ihr damit nur eins auswischen, weil sie ihm viele Jahre vorher den Vorschlag unterbreitete, die Ehe mit ihr einzugehen. Persephone war da noch nicht einmal gezeugt und sie hatte ihr nie davon erzählt. Es war für sie selbst verletzend genug gewesen, dass Aides damals ihren Antrag ablehnte und danach peinlich darauf achtete, zu ihr auf großer Distanz zu bleiben. Stattdessen wollte er ein paar Jahre später ihre Tochter heiraten, obwohl er sehr viel älter war als Persephone. Nun ja, das spielte bei Göttern im Grunde keine Rolle, sie konnten ihr Aussehen so ändern, wie es ihnen beliebte, sobald sie ihre Kräfte beherrschten. Und Aides zeigte sich Persephone in seiner Gestalt als junger Mann von 21 Jahren, so dass sie leicht vergessen konnte, dass er eigentlich ihr Vater sein könnte.

"Mittlerweile sollte sie ihn eigentlich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, welch ein Mistkerl er ist", sinnierte das Orakel. "Mich wundert, dass sie ihn nicht schon vor 2000 Jahren verließ. Aber anscheinend hat er es da noch nicht weit genug getrieben mit seiner Fremdgeherei. Was muss eigentlich noch passieren, damit Persephone ihren Mann endlich verlässt?"

Inzwischen hatte Demeter die Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden: Sobald ihr Schwiegersohn sich ernsthaft eine feste Geliebte als Zweitfrau zulegte, würde ihre Tochter ihn verlassen. Denn diese Demütigung durch den eigenen Gemahl konnte keine Göttin ertragen.

Warum war ihr das nicht schon früher einmal in den Sinn gekommen? Die Ehe zwischen Persephone und Aides könnte längst Geschichte sein. Aber was nicht ist, das konnte ja noch werden. Und sie würde die Schwäche ihres Schwiegersohnes für das weibliche Geschlecht dazu nutzen, seine Ehe zu zerstören. Sie musste nur noch eine hübsche, junge Dame finden, die ihm den Kopf verdrehte...

 

=~=~=

 

Die Doppelstunde Physik fiel aus, weil der Lehrer erkrankt war und es niemanden gab, der ihn in dieser Zeit vertreten konnte. So hatte Sophia unvermutet frei, lehnte es aber ab, mit den anderen aus ihrer Klasse ins Eiscafe zu gehen. Konstantin bedachte sie daraufhin mit einem traurigen Blick, doch sie konnte keine Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen. Stattdessen wollte sie die Zeit nutzen, um an einem der Lern-PC's in der Schulbibliothek nach der Firma Cargo zu recherchieren, in der ihr Pflegevater arbeitete. Sie hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, die Homepage dieser Spedition zu finden und las mit Erstaunen, dass Gero Wolff dort Leiter des Zentrallagers war und überdies dafür zuständig, die Anzahl der Waren des Im- und Exportes zu überwachen. Ein wichtiger, verantwortungsvoller Job, der bestimmt recht gut bezahlt wurde. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Pflegevater zu Hause den Chef gegenüber Flora und ihr nicht abzulegen vermochte. Es gab nur eine Person, vor der er zu Kreuze kroch, und das war seine Ehefrau Emma. Allerdings fragte sich Sophia, was in aller Welt diese Schlampe an sich haben mochte, dass ihr Mann dermaßen vor ihr kuschte. Wie dem auch sei, es war jetzt an der Zeit, etwas gegen die beiden Wölfe zu unternehmen.

Sophia warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte fest, dass sie nur noch knapp eine Stunde frei hatte. Das reichte nicht aus, um mit dem Fahrrad ins Industriegebiet zu fahren, in der sich die Cargo KG befand, und rechtzeitig wieder zur Schule zurück zu sein. So ein Mist! Ihr blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als gleich nach Schulschluss ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ihre Pflegemutter wäre dann vermutlich zwar sehr wütend, weil sie nicht pünktlich nach Hause kam, aber das spielte jetzt auch keine große Rolle mehr. Schließlich galt es, einen Keil zwischen sie und ihren Ehemann zu treiben.

Mit einem Gefühl des Bedauerns steckte Sophia ihr Heft, in dem sie sich Notizen gemacht hatte, zurück in die Tasche und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Dabei überlegte sie, was sie mit der restlichen Zeit, die ihr blieb, noch anstellen sollte. Sie hatte keinerlei Lust auf einem Small-Talk mit ihren Klassenkameraden, die bestimmt immer noch im Eiscafe beisammen saßen und sich über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten unterhielten. Wenn sie dazukam, würden sie sicherlich wieder anfangen, sie über ihre neuen Pflegeeltern auszuquetschen. Ein Thema, über das sie sich nicht unterhalten wollte - jedenfalls nicht mit diesen Hirni's. Jahrelang hatten sie sich nicht für sie interessiert, da brauchten sie auch jetzt nichts von ihr zu wissen. Der Einzige, der tatsächlich Anteil an ihrem Leben zu nehmen schien, war Konstantin und ihn wollte sie wirklich nicht mit ihren Problemen belasten oder ihn in irgendetwas hineinziehen, was für ihn nur Ärger bedeutete. Nein, das musste sie ganz allein mit Flora durchziehen und je weniger Leute davon wussten, umso besser. Doch es ließ sich kaum vermeiden, andere um Hilfe zu bitten. Zum Beispiel, um an falsche Pässe zu kommen, die bestimmt Geld kosteten - Geld, das sie momentan nicht besaßen. Verdammt!

Sophia seufzte und wünschte, dieser seltsame Schutzengel aus ihrem Traum würde wirklich existieren und ihr bei ihrer Flucht mit Flora helfen...

*

Seraph schlief tief und fest und träumte von Sophia, sah sie in einer Bibliothek am PC sitzen und etwas auf dem Bildschirm lesen. Dabei murmelte sie kaum hörbar vor sich hin: >Ich brauche Geld und Pässe. Sonst werden meine Pflegeeltern mich umbringen.<

Am liebsten hätte er ihr gesagt, dass sie eine Göttin war und darum gar nicht sterben konnte. Doch selbst im Traum war ihm bewusst, dass sie nichts von ihrer Herkunft und der Macht ahnte, die sie besaß. Wüsste sie davon, wäre es ihr ein Leichtes, die Agenten des Systems um Hilfe zu bitten und schon wären ihre Pflegeeltern aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Darauf folgte allerdings auch, dass man Sophia umgehend zu ihren leiblichen Eltern in die Unterwelt bringen würde; zu ihrem Vater, der sie alles lehren konnte, was immer ihm beliebte... der ihr Flausen in den Kopf setzen und sie zu Untaten animieren konnte. Dabei war Sophia ein unschuldiges Mädchen mit einem reinen Herzen, vollkommen unverdorben, aber womöglich gerade deshalb so empfänglich für Dinge, die ihr jemand beibrachte, dem sie vertraute. NEIN! Sie durfte auf gar keinen Fall in die Hände ihres gefährlichen Vaters fallen!

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Seraph und war zunächst etwas verwirrt, als er sich in dem schäbigen Hotelzimmer wiederfand. Jedoch fing er sich rasch wieder und begann, sich Sorgen um Aides' Tochter zu machen. Unwillkürlich rasten seine Gedanken zu ihr und er spürte sofort, wie verzweifelt sie war. Sie wollte unbedingt fort aus Frankfurt, wusste jedoch nicht wie. Natürlich brauchte sie Hilfe. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie Geld und falsche Pässe bekam und...

Erschrocken empfing er ein anderes Bild, das seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort von Sophia ablenkte. Sieben schwer bewaffnete Männer in dunklen Mänteln näherten sich ihm mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und zusätzlich machte sich noch ein Agent des Systems, angezogen wie ein Darsteller aus einer schlechten Marlow-Verfilmung, auf den Weg zu ihm. All diese Typen führten nichts Gutes im Schilde und er sollte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen... doch da war noch Sophia! Er musste ihr helfen, aber er durfte sie auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen, indem er seine Verfolger auf ihre Spur führte. Denn zweifellos war der Auftraggeber seiner Jäger kein anderer als der Merowinger.

Hin und her gerissen überlegte Seraph fieberhaft, wie er Sophia auf die Schnelle helfen konnte. Ihm kam ein kleiner Buchladen in den Sinn, der antiquierte Werke über Magie führte. Lektüre, für die sich kaum noch ein Mensch interessierte. Aber womöglich waren sie für die Prinzessin der Unterwelt von großem Vorteil. Zumindest, um sich gegen ihre grässlichen Pflegeeltern zu schützen und sich gegebenenfalls gegen sie verteidigen zu können, ohne gleich das ganze Haus in Flammen zu setzen...

*

Sophia spürte den Drang, die Schule zu verlassen und ein wenig in der Umgebung spazierenzugehen. Das war immer noch besser, als auf einer Bank herumzusitzen und darauf zu warten, bis die nächste Stunde begann. So schlenderte sie ohne großes Ziel aus dem Schulhof hinaus und in eine kleine Seitengasse, in der sie noch nie zuvor gewesen war. Nachdem das Mädchen ein paar Meter gegangen war, erblickte sie plötzlich ein Antiquariat, das sich zwischen einem Wohnhaus und einem Cafe befand. Es war nicht besonders groß, dennoch lenkte Sophia sofort ihre Schritte dorthin und blieb neugierig vor den Bücherkisten stehen, welche vor dem Laden aufgebaut waren. Die Preisschilder wiesen darauf hin, dass deren Inhalt zwischen 0,50 bis 2,00 Euro kostete.

Sophia lächelte etwas, da sie durchaus in der Lage war, sich derart preiswerte Bücher zu leisten. Fragte sich nur, ob welche darunter waren, die sie interessierten. Sie stöberte in den Kisten herum, in der sich hauptsächlich Liebes- und Kriminalromane befanden. Doch dann hielt sie inne und las überrascht den Titel 'Magische Welten. Ein Ausflug in die Welt der Zauberei des 20. Jahrhunderts.' Als sie das Buch herausnahm und es aufschlug, um das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu studieren, stellte sie rasch fest, dass es sich um die Tricks der Zauberer im Variète- und Zirkusbereich handelte. Nicht gerade das, was sie lesen wollte. Ernüchtert steckte sie diese Lektüre in die Kiste zurück und schaute sich die anderen Bücher an. Eines handelte von der Geschichte der Hexenverfolgung in Europa, ein anderes nannte sich das '6. und 7. Buch Moses' und weitere Werke hatten die Zauberei in Afrika, Südamerika und einigen asiatischen Ländern zum Thema. Sophia fand das zwar interessant, aber diese Bücher waren groß, dick und sperrig und würden zusammen auch ungefähr 10,-- Euro kosten. Ein Betrag, der ihr ganzes, restliches Taschengeld aufbrauchen würde. Dabei benötigte sie jeden Cent, wenn sie mit Flora abhauen wollte. Enttäuscht wandte sich das Mädchen der letzten Bücherkiste zu, in der sich kleinere, dünne Bücher und Taschenbuchausgaben befanden. Hauptsächlich waren es Jugendbücher, Kriminalromane oder Sachbücher, aber dann hielt Sophia unwillkürlich den Atem an. Ganz am Schluss der Grabbelkiste erblickte sie ein dünnes, kleines, schwarzes Buch. Es war unauffällig und der Titel nur schwer zu entziffern. Dennoch zog es das Mädchen stark an, so dass sie nicht anders konnte, als dieses Büchlein in die Hand zu nehmen und aufzuschlagen. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um ein altes Werk, denn die Buchstaben waren in altdeutscher Druckschrift gehalten. Dennoch konnte Sophia es gut lesen. Der Titel lautete: 'Handbuch für Hexerei. Grundlagenwerk I. Darmstadt, 1853.'

Sie konnte nicht erklären warum, aber sie musste dieses Büchlein haben. Entschlossen ging sie damit in den Laden und kaufte es für 1,-- Euro. Der Besitzer des Antiquariats warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, ebenso wie auf Sophia. Das Mädchen verließ mit ihrem neuen Besitz das kleine Geschäft und setzte sich wenig später auf eine Bank unter eine junge Birke, um in das Grundlagenwerk für Hexerei hineinzulesen. Sie hatte erwartet, darinnen abartige Rituale mit Blut, Opferungen von Tieren und ähnliches vorzufinden, aber Fehlanzeige. Es standen lediglich Erklärungen über die Wirkung von Kräften und Schwingungen da sowie die Ermahnung, damit verantwortungsvoll umzugehen. Danach folgten Zaubersprüche, mit oder ohne Rituale, wobei bei den letzteren die Naturelemente beschworen wurden.

"Ziemlich starker Tobak", dachte Sophia und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde derlei Beschwörungen gewiss niemals vornehmen. Doch die Zaubersprüche interessierten sie, einige davon waren sehr klangvoll und hörten sich fast wie Gedichte an. Sie las einen Schutzzauber und versuchte, ihn sich einzuprägen, obwohl ihr die Worte, die dabei benutzt wurden, fremd waren. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich besser, seitdem sie dieses Hexenbüchlein in die Hand genommen hatte. Es war fast so, als ob es zu ihr gehörte - wie ein Freund. Schicksal oder lediglich Zufall?

"Oder mal wieder meine viel zu starke Fantasie?", überlegte das Mädchen leicht ironisch. Doch wie dem auch sei, der Besitz dieses Büchleins machte sie glücklich und niemand wusste, dass sie so etwas besaß. Das würde allein ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden, den Inhalt des Hexenhandbuches zu studieren. Und sei es auch nur, um sich selbst ein besseres Gefühl zu verschaffen. Schließlich wusste Sophia, dass der Mensch seine Umwelt individuell wahrnahm und interpretierte. So etwas wie eine absolute Wahrheit über das Wesen der Dinge gab es nicht. Wie denn auch, wenn niemand wusste, wie einst das Leben entstanden war...?

 

=~=~=

 

Die Aufnahmen am Vormittag waren hervorragend gelaufen und bei der Arbeit hatte Nelly für eine Weile ihre Sorgen um ihren Freund vergessen. Doch als man gegen 11.00 Uhr eine halbe Stunde Pause machte, kehrten sie umso stärker wieder. Die junge Frau zog sich in ihre Garderobe zurück, die sich in einem der umliegenden Wohnmobile befand und wählte jetzt die Nummer des Orakels. Doch niemand ging ran, was sie sehr verwunderte.

"Möglicherweise hat die gute Frau sehr viel zu tun", überlegte Nelly. Andererseits war ihr zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Orakel ein oder zwei Assistenten hatte, die ihre Termine koordinierten. Deshalb fand sie es seltsam, dass niemand ans Telefon ging. Schließlich hieß es über die Wahrsagerin, dass es ihr ein Herzensanliegen sei, Menschen zu helfen. Und sie oder besser gesagt ihr Freund benötigte dringend Hilfe, auch wenn er sich selbst in diese unheilvolle Situation gebracht hatte. Schulden bei dem Merowinger zu machen, zudem noch in einem dieser extravaganten Clubs, in denen nur Leute mit viel Geld verkehrten. Harry musste dermaßen von der Spielsucht besessen sein, dass er seine Bodenständigkeit, die sie stets so an ihm geschätzt hatte, für die Zeit seines Besuches in diesem Club verlor. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht im Stich lassen, schließlich liebte sie ihn!

Erneut versuchte Nelly, das Orakel telefonisch zu erreichen, wieder ohne Erfolg.

"Himmel, was soll ich nur machen?!", fragte sich die junge Blondine. Die Aussicht darauf, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den gefährlichen Merowinger zu besuchen, wenn sie keinen Kontakt zu dem Orakel bekam, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie fürchtete sich vor diesem Mann mit dem schrecklichen Ruf, obwohl sie ihn nie gesehen hatte, fast so wie sie sich einst als kleines Mädchen im Dunkeln vor dem Schwarzen Mann gefürchtet hatte. Vernünftig betrachtet war das sehr albern für eine erwachsene Frau wie sie.

Als ihr Handy nun unvermutet klingelte, erschrak Nelly. Doch das Display zeigte ihr, dass es ihr Onkel war. Erleichtert nahm sie ab und sagte: "Hallo, Onkel Robert, wie schön, dass du anrufst. Was gibt es Neues?"

"Hallo, mein Kind", erwiderte ihr Gesprächspartner in jovialem Ton. "Wollte nur mal hören, wie es bei dir im neuen Job so läuft. Sind alle nett zu dir?"

"Ja, ich bin sehr zufrieden. Und die Aufnahmen sollen recht gut geworden sein. Du wirst mich also demnächst wohl in den Werbepausen sehen können", scherzte Nelly.

"Das freut mich", antwortete ihr Onkel in aufrichtigem Ton. "Wird auch endlich mal Zeit, dass du deinem Ziel näher kommst."

"Danke, sehr lieb von dir, das zu sagen. Hast du Harry heute eigentlich schon gesehen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Er sitzt wie immer in seinem Büro und arbeitet fleißig für die Firma. Hat er dich etwa noch nicht angerufen?"

"Nun ja, ich habe bei ihm übernachtet und heute Morgen das Frühstück zubereitet."

"Der Junge ist solch ein Glückspilz mit einer Frau wie dir an seiner Seite. Aber natürlich hat er dich auch verdient, so tüchtig und anständig, wie er ist. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar. Steht euer Hochzeitstermin eigentlich schon fest?"

"Nein, wir hatten noch keine Zeit, darüber zu sprechen", meinte Nelly ausweichend. "Zuerst wollen wir uns eine gemeinsame Wohnung suchen und dann..."

"Papperlapapp! Wohnung suchen. Legt ein Datum für eure Hochzeit fest und danach bekommt ihr schon ein schönes Heim, in dem ihr zusammen leben könnt", entgegnete ihr Onkel in freundlichem, wenngleich entschlossenem Ton. "Dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

"Du tust zu viel für uns", protestierte die junge Frau schwach, dennoch spürte sie große Dankbarkeit für die Fürsorge und Unterstützung ihres Onkels.

"Nicht doch, Nelly, schließlich bist du die einzige Nichte, die ich habe. Warum soll ich denn nicht für dich sorgen dürfen?"

"Harold könnte es in den falschen Hals kriegen. Er will unbedingt selbst für mich sorgen."

"Ja, ja, er ist ein tüchtiger Junge und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr eine gute Ehe führen werdet."

"Oh ja, ich auch, Onkel Robert. Aber zuerst möchte ich beruflichen Erfolg haben. Schließlich wünsche ich mir eine große Hochzeit und dreimonatige Flitterwochen auf einem Schiff, das Richtung Karibik fährt."

"Das wird schon, Nelly, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Einem hübschen Mädchen wie dir, das jetzt zudem noch einen Jahresvertrag als Werbegirl bei Lindonia hat, werden bald alle Türen sämtlicher Modell-Agenturen offenstehen."

"Danke für deinen Optimismus, Onkel Robert, den kann ich gerade gut gebrauchen."

"Warum denn das? Ich dachte, es läuft bisher alles so gut?"

"Ja, natürlich. Aber ich bin auch ein wenig nervös. Schließlich will ich alles richtig machen."

"Du wirst es schon schaffen", sagte ihr Onkel. "Doch jetzt etwas anderes, mein Kind: Mr. Marcias hat mir gerade eröffnet, dass er anlässlich meines 15-jährigen Firmenjubiläums eine kleine Feier hier veranstalten möchte, zu der ich meine Familie und Freunde einladen darf. Würdest du mir die Freude machen und ebenfalls erscheinen?"

"Natürlich, wenn es mein Terminkalender zulässt", versprach Nelly. "Wann ist denn diese Feier?"

"Das genaue Datum wird noch festgelegt. Ich rufe dich an, sobald ich es weiß. Nun wünsche ich dir recht viel Spaß und Erfolg bei deinem Job. Wir sehen uns demnächst."

"Gern, Onkel Robert. Bis dann. Bye."

Ihr Verwandter legte auf und Nelly atmete erleichtert auf. Zum Glück war Harry zur Arbeit gegangen. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass er sich weigern würde, nachdem er sich so wegen der Abmahnung seiner beiden Vorgesetzten geärgert hatte, die natürlich im Recht waren. Vielleicht hatte ihr Freund das inzwischen ja eingesehen. Sie hoffte es jedenfalls sehr.

Ein drittes Mal wählte die junge Frau nun die Nummer des Orakels, doch es war vergebens. Und ihre Pause würde auch bald zu Ende sein. Sie seufzte tief auf und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Sie würde heute Abend nach der Arbeit zu der auf der Visitenkarte der Wahrsagerin angegebenen Adresse fahren und persönlich dort vorstellig werden. Sie musste einfach mit dieser Frau sprechen!

 

=~=~=

 

"Das wird dem Boss aber gar nicht gefallen."

Sieben finster aussehende Männer in dunklen Mänteln, einige mit Sonnenbrillen auf der Nase, andere mit einer Kopfbedeckung, standen in dem schäbigen Hotelzimmer in Las Vegas und starrten auf den entseelten Leib des chinesischen Studenten hinab, der in dem schmalen Bett lag.

"Du hast wirklich ein Talent für Untertreibungen. Der Herr wird toben!", sagte einer der Männer zu demjenigen, der die vorherige Bemerkung hatte fallen lassen. "Verdammt noch mal! Wie konnte das nur passieren?!"

"Warum die Aufregung?", meinte ein anderer. "Der Typ, den wir aufgreifen sollten, liegt hier tot vor uns. Na und? Unser Auftrag lautete, ihn zum Boss zu bringen. Packen wir ihn also gut ein und hauen mit ihm ab."

"Nein! Das dürfen Sie auf keinen Fall tun!", widersprach eine emotionslos klingende Stimme und als sich die Männer des Merowingers nach dem Besitzer derselben umblickten, sahen sie einen großgewachsenen Mann in der Tür stehen, bekleidet mit Hut und Trenchcoat.

"Ach? Wir dürfen das also auf keinen Fall tun, ja?!", höhnte einer von Aides' Bediensteten. "Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Shamus", gab der Detektiv zurück, ohne im Mindesten eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Das irritierte die Schergen des Unterweltgottes etwas. "Mr. Aidelos hat mich engagiert, um diesen Mann dort...", er deutete mit dem Finger auf den leblosen Körper, der im Bett lag, "... zu finden. Jedenfalls sieht er genauso aus wie Seraph."

"Oh ja, er sieht genauso aus wie Seraph! Das erkennen wir auch", entgegnete sein Gesprächspartner. "Und was nun? Der Mann ist tot."

"Tatsächlich?", fragte der Detektiv und näherte sich dem schmalen Bett, beugte sich zu dem Leichnam hinunter und nahm sich Zeit, ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Als er sich nach geraumer Zeit wieder aufrichtete, blickte er sich im Kreise der finsteren Mantelmänner um und erklärte sachlich: "Dieser Mann ist kein Mensch und er war auch nie ein Mensch..."

"Das wissen wir auch, Mister", giftete einer der Männer des Merowingers. "Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Seraph einst ein Engel war, der die kleine Tochter unseres Herrn beschützen sollte. Stattdessen hat er sie entführt und seitdem weiß niemand, was aus dem Mädchen geworden ist. Seraph ist eine Schande für uns alle, dieser verruchte Verräter!"

"Mir ist diese Geschichte wohlbekannt", erwiderte der Detektiv nüchtern. "Aber was hier auf dem Bett liegt, war auch niemals ein Engel. Genauer gesagt handelt es sich um den Androiden, der das Orakel in Mega-City beschützen sollte. Ich frage mich, was er hier in Las Vegas zu suchen hatte."

"Was? Es ist dieser vermaledeite Androide der Wahrsagerin?!", entfuhr es dem Dämon.

"Ja, Sie können sich selbst von der Richtigkeit meiner Worte überzeugen", antwortete Shamus.

"Es ist zum Verrücktwerden! Jedes Mal, wenn unser Herr uns ausschickt, Seraph aufzugreifen, weil er ihn vermeintlich aufgespürt hat, ist es nur dieser dumme Roboter! Wie kann das sein?!"

"Mr. Aidelos hat auch mir die angegebenen Koordinaten mitgeteilt", informierte der Detektiv die umstehenden Männer. "Da Ihr Herr sich in der Regel nur selten irrt, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass in dieser Angelegenheit etwas nicht stimmt."

"Das meine ich - verdammt noch mal - aber auch!"

"Gerade deshalb muss dieser Fall genau untersucht werden. Es darf nicht sein, dass der Beschützer des Orakels außer Kontrolle gerät."

"Und was sollen wir unserem Herrn sagen?!"

"Die Wahrheit. Ich kann den gegebenen Tatbestand ja bestätigen, wenn Sie es wünschen", bot Shamus an. "Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, dass der Gesuchte bereits tot war, bevor Sie eintrafen." 


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Kaum war sich Seraph sicher gewesen, dass Sophia die Buchhandlung gefunden hatte, zu der er sie per Telepathie gelotst hatte, verließ er den Körper des Androiden und flog so rasch er konnte in den Himmel, ohne Plan, wohin er eigentlich als Nächstes wollte. Las Vegas würde er jedenfalls keine Sekunde nachtrauern. Eine Weile flog er ziellos geradeaus, bis er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Doch wagte er es nicht, an das schäbige Hotelzimmer zurückzudenken, in dem er den Androiden zurückgelassen hatte, der sein jetziges Aussehen trug. Er hatte die Funktionen des künstlichen Menschen bedauerlicherweise zerstören müssen, da sonst die Gefahr bestanden hätte, dass er verriet, von ihm „besessen“ gewesen zu sein. Das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem galt es auch, Demeter zu schützen, die den Körper des Orakels bewohnte. Ungeachtet dessen, was sie getan hatte, um Tochter und Schwiegersohn zu bestrafen, wollte Seraph doch nicht, dass ihr etwas geschah. Mochte es auch verwerflich gewesen sein, ihn zur Entführung ihrer Enkelin anzustiften, schien sie tatsächlich zu glauben, dass Sophia eine Gefahr bedeuten könnte - und außerdem hätte er ja nicht auf die alte Göttin hören müssen. Sie waren beide schuldig und es tat ihm nun von Herzen leid, dass Sophia als vermeintliches Menschenkind und Waise aufwachsen musste, vor allem jetzt, da sie bei Pflegeeltern gelandet war, die sie schlecht behandelten.

„Ich muss ihr helfen“, dachte Seraph besorgt und war nahe dran, zum Orakel zurückzukehren, um ihr dabei zu helfen, falsche Pässe zu besorgen. Doch da spürte er plötzlich, dass jemand nach seinen Gedanken tastete. Gewiss war es Aides! Sofort verschloss der Engel seinen Geist, während er weiterhin durch den Himmel schwebte, unter sich eine weite Wüstenlandschaft, die menschenleer war. Solange ihn niemand sah, hatte er von Zeus‘ Agenten nichts zu befürchten... glaubte er jedenfalls...

_> JUDAS! Verdammter JUDAS!<_ die zornigen Gedanken des Merowingers nahm er nur kurz wahr, ließ sie an sich vorbeigleiten und wenig später verstummten sie. Gut! Aides hatte ihn nicht aufspüren können. Welch ein Glück! Aber die heftige Wut des Unterweltgottes ließ darauf schließen, dass seine Männer ihm von ihrem Fehlschlag berichtet hatten! Mit einem nicht-funktionierenden Androiden konnten weder Aides noch die Agenten des Systems etwas anfangen.

Seraph atmete ein wenig auf, während er einfach über der Wüste schwebte. Bestimmt wäre es besser, wenn er sich ein neues Äußeres gab, damit man ihn nicht so schnell fand. Und dann sollte er für eine kurze Zeit irgendwo untertauchen, wo er seinen Geist zur Ruhe bringen und neue Energie tanken konnte. Schließlich brauchte Sophia Hilfe und er würde alles tun, um ihr und ihrer Freundin bei ihrer Flucht zu helfen...

 

=~=~=

 

Sophia kehrte äußerst zufrieden zur Schule zurück. Vor dem Hoftor traf sie ihre Klassenkameraden, die gerade vom Eiscafe kamen. Konstantin schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln, worauf Doris, die sich an seinen Arm eingehakt hatte, missmutig das Gesicht verzog.

"Du bist ja gar nicht in der Bibliothek geblieben", stellte sie in giftigem Ton fest.

"Nein, nachdem ich gefunden habe, was ich suchte, hielt mich nichts mehr im Schulgebäude", gab Sophia gelassen zurück. "Das schöne Wetter lädt einen geradezu ein, etwas spazierenzugehen."

"Warum bist du denn nicht einfach zu uns ins Eiscafe gekommen?", fragte Konstantin neugierig.

"Keine Lust, ich wollte mir lieber die Beine vertreten", behauptete Sophia.

"Von wegen!", entgegnete Doris höhnisch an Konstantin gewandt. "Entweder hatte unsere kleine Streberin kein Geld oder wir sind ihr einfach nicht klug genug. - Nicht wahr, so verhält es sich doch, Sophia, oder?"

"Wie gesagt, ich wollte spazierengehen", antwortete die Angesprochene und schritt dann stolz erhobenen Hauptes an Doris, Konstantin und den anderen vorbei, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Musste das jetzt sein?", fragte Konstantin und löste Doris' Griff aus seinem Arm. Dann ging auch er schweigend davon. Das Mädchen sah ihm verdattert nach, während sich einige ihrer Klassenkameraden um sie scharten.

"Du hättest Sophia wirklich nicht so blöd anmachen müssen", sagte ein Junge zu Doris. "Sie hat dir doch nichts getan."

"Ach, es geht mir einfach auf die Nerven, wie sie Konstantin behandelt", murrte sie. "Was findet er nur an dieser langweiligen Streberin?"

"Na ja, sie sieht verdammt gut aus", bemerkte der Junge, während die anderen dazu nickten.

"Pah, gutes Aussehen ist doch nicht alles!", warf ein anderes Mädchen aus der Klasse ein, dem Doris daraufhin einen dankbaren Blick schenkte. "Sie ist echt eingebildet, obwohl sie dazu keinen Grund hat! Wer ist sie denn schon? Nichts als eine Waise; nicht mal ihre Eltern wollten sie."

"Hört endlich auf, auf Sophia herumzuhacken!", fuhr ihr Gesprächspartner sie wütend an. "Okay, sie redet nicht viel, sondern steckt ihre Nase lieber in Bücher. Aber mal ehrlich: Wer von uns hat sich denn wirklich Mühe gegeben, sie kennenzulernen?"

"Richtig!", bekräftigte ein anderer Junge. "Außerdem hat Sophia niemandem von uns etwas getan. Nicht einen von uns hat sie jemals an die Lehrer verpetzt. Ihr Verhalten ist also völlig okay, auch wenn sie nicht gerade viel mit uns spricht."

"Sie ist eine verdammte, langweilige Streberin, die sich auf ihre guten Noten ziemlich viel einbildet und sehr arrogant ist."

"Nein, sie ist nicht arrogant!", widersprachen einige andere Jungen.

"Ich finde sie auch nicht arrogant", wagte eines der Mädchen zu sagen, was ihr von Seiten einiger anderer böse Blicke eintrug. "Mir hat sie mal in Mathe geholfen, als ich etwas nicht kapiert habe, und sie war sehr nett. Ich hätte sie auch gern zur Freundin, aber ich glaube, sie ist ein bisschen schüchtern. Vielleicht schämt sie sich, weil sie doch eigentlich keine richtige Familie mehr hat."

"Also ich mag sie nicht!", erklärte Doris entschlossen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

"Du magst sie ja nur deshalb nicht, weil Konstantin auf sie steht und nicht auf dich", stellte einer der Jungen fest. "Du bist nichts weiter als eifersüchtig auf Sophia und redest deshalb schlecht über sie, obwohl sie dir eigentlich leid tun sollte. Du hast Eltern und ein Zuhause, aber sie nicht. Lass sie also gefälligst in Ruhe, verstanden?!"

Doris antwortete nicht darauf, sondern drehte sich schnurstracks auf ihrem Absatz um und eilte in den Schulhof. Nur mit viel Mühe drängte sie die Tränen zurück, die ihr in die Augen steigen wollten. Doch sie ging nicht ins Klassenzimmer, sondern suchte die Mädchentoilette auf. Im Moment war sie nicht imstande, den Anblick von Sophia oder den anderen aus ihrer Klasse, die sich unvermutet auf die Seite der Streberin geschlagen hatten, zu ertragen. Und nachher würde sie sich zu Helga setzen, die ihr als Einzige beigestanden hatte...

*

"Sophia! Hey, warte doch mal, Sophia!"

Konstantin hechtete hinter dem Mädchen her, das sich aber nicht umdrehte. Schließlich holte er sie ein und stellte sich vor sie, worauf sie endlich stehenblieb, ihm jedoch einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

"Es tut mir leid, was Doris gesagt hat", meinte er in entschuldigendem Ton.

"Ist mir doch egal, was die dumme Kuh von sich gibt", zischte Sophia und machte Anstalten, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, doch der Junge stellte sich ihr wieder entgegen.

"Was willst du noch?!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Bitte, Sophia, sei nicht sauer", erwiderte Konstantin mit beschwichtigender Stimme. "Du weißt doch, dass ich dich gern habe."

"Ach ja? Weiß ich das wirklich?"

"Hör mal, ich mag dich wirklich, auch wenn du mir das im Moment nicht glauben willst."

"Pfff! Geh doch zurück zu deiner neuen Freundin Doris!"

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!"

"Und warum hat sie dann an deinem Arm gehangen?"

"Sie hat sich einfach so bei mir eingehakt, ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Schließlich sind wir in einer Klasse."

"Wenn du das so siehst, wünsche ich dir viel Spaß mit all den anderen Mädchen aus unserer Klasse. Von mir aus können die alle sich in deinen Arm hängen, bei mir kannst du lange darauf warten!"

Sophia stieß ihn beiseite und hastete davon, direkt in den Klassenraum, wo sie sich an einen Tisch in der letzten Reihe setzte. Missmutig packte sie alle nötigen Sachen für den Deutschunterricht aus, wobei sie ihre Lippen fest zusammenpresste. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Konstantin verstand, was in ihr vorging, als er den Klassenraum betrat, und verlor keine Zeit, sich sofort auf den freien Platz neben sie zu setzen.

"Verschwinde", zischte sie leise und funkelte ihn mit den Augen böse an.

"Darauf kannst du lange warten, Sophia", gab er in festem Ton zurück, ohne zu lächeln. "Es ist mir egal, wie oft du versuchst, mich wegzuschieben. Mich wirst du nicht mehr los, weil ich dich mag und es nichts gibt, was du dagegen tun kannst. Du wirst dich also wohl oder übel mit mir abfinden müssen."

Ihr Blick war empört, doch sie zog es vor, ihm nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen wandte sie sich von ihm ab, entschlossen, ihn rigoros zu ignorieren. Doch als Doris wenig später im Raum erschien, meinte sie unwillkürlich: "Deine Freundin wird das bestimmt nicht dulden!"

Und wie Sophia vermutet hatte, stapfte ihre Klassenkameradin, kaum dass ihre Augen auf Konstantin gefallen waren, direkt auf sie zu, baute sich vor dem Jungen auf und sagte mit vor Wut bebender Stimme: "Das kann doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst sein, dich neben diese Streberin zu setzen!"

"Ich sitze, wo ich will!", gab er zurück. "Lass uns endlich in Ruhe, Doris!"

"Was findest du denn bloß an DER?!!!"

"Jedenfalls führt sich Sophia nicht so hysterisch auf wie du gerade", erklärte Konstantin in sachlichem Ton. "Was ist nur mit dir los, Doris? Vorhin schienst du mir noch ganz vernünftig zu sein. Hat Sophia dir denn etwas zuleide getan, dass du sie so anmachst?"

"Ja, sie blickt auf mich herab - diese elende Streberin!"

"NEIN! Das tue ich nicht!", mischte sich jetzt Sophia, die sich angegriffen fühlte, vehement ein. "Du bist für mich eine Klassenkameradin wie andere auch. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich je darum geschert hast, was ich über dich oder andere denke."

"Weil du mir egal bist!"

"Du bist mir auch egal, Doris!"

"WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?!"

Herr Biehl, der Deutschlehrer, war eingetreten und hatte den Schluss des Streits der beiden Mädchen mitbekommen. Ihm folgten neugierig die übrigen Schüler, die sich rasch auf ihre Plätze niederließen und gespannt zu dem Tisch in der letzten Reihe sahen, vor dem Doris immer noch stand und Sophia wütend anstarrte.

"WILLST DU DICH NICHT ENDLICH SETZEN, DORIS?", fragte Herr Biehl streng.

Die Angesprochene wandte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

"ALSO, DAS IST DOCH DIE HÖHE!", rief der Lehrer aus. "Du setzt dich augenblicklich oder es gibt einen Eintrag ins Klassenbuch und ein Gespräch mit deinen Eltern im Zimmer des Direktors!"

Mit verdrießlicher Miene schaute sich Doris um und setzte sich dann neben Helga, wie sie es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, den grimmigen Blick Herrn Biehl's ignorierend, den sie nicht mehr ansah.

"Na bitte, es geht doch", lautete der Kommentar des Lehrers, dessen Stimme immer noch streng klang. Dann wandte er sich an Sophia: "Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen?"

"Es ist nichts, Herr Biehl", behauptete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, das seine Klassenkameradin nicht verpetzten wollte, auch wenn diese gemein zu ihr gewesen war.

"So, so? Wegen nichts streitet ihr beide euch also lautstark, dass man es bis in den Flur hört?!"

Sophia schwieg.

"Also schön, da du mir nichts sagen willst, wäre vielleicht Doris so freundlich, mich über den Grund dieses Streits aufzuklären?", richtete der Lehrer seine Frage an das andere Mädchen. Doch auch Doris schüttelte den Kopf, presste ihre Lippen dicht aufeinander und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor den Oberkörper. Etwas, das Herr Biehl nicht sonderlich gut aufnahm.

"Gut, da ihr beide so verstockt seid, werdet ihr heute nach dem Unterricht eine Stunde nachsitzen", erklärte er dann in ärgerlichem Ton und bedachte sowohl Doris als auch Sophia mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Es folgte jedoch kein Prostest, so dass er schließlich mit gemäßigter Stimme an die Klasse gewandt fortfuhr: "Schlagt die Seite 31 auf. Wir werden uns heute mit Lyrik befassen."

Ein unwilliges Aufstöhnen folgte dieser Ankündigung, doch das schien den Lehrer nicht zu stören. Mit einem ironischen Lächeln meinte er an die Klasse gewandt: "Aber, aber, was soll denn dieses Lamentieren? Ich bin sicher, dass ihr die 'Merseburger Zaubersprüche' ganz interessant finden werdet."

"Zaubersprüche? Wollen Sie uns auf den Arm nehmen?", wagte einer der Jungen zu fragen.

"Mitnichten, diese 'Zaubersprüche' sind Teil unserer Kultur. Man fand sie 1841 in einer Handschrift, die man dem 9. Jahrhundert zuordnete, und zwar in der Bibliothek, die zu dem Dom in Merseburg gehört. Deshalb gab man ihnen die Bezeichnung 'Merseburger Zaubersprüche' ."

"Aber was hat das denn mit Lyrik zu tun?", fragte Sophia, deren Interesse geweckt worden war.

"Damit werden wir uns heute beschäftigen und noch mit anderen alten Handschriften, für die sich vor allem die deutschen Romantiker interessierten. Lasst uns also gleich damit anfangen. Dirk, würdest du so gut sein und uns den Ersten Zauberspruch vorlesen...?"

 

=~=~=

 

Nachdem er geraume Zeit planlos durch die Luft geglitten war, hatte Seraph sich schließlich unter dem Schatten eines großen Felsbrockens am Rande der Wüste niedergelassen und überlegte, wie seine weiteren Schritte aussehen könnten. Wenn er Glück hatte - und er kannte seinen früheren Herrn gut genug, um dies anzunehmen - dann wäre Aides momentan so in Rage, dass er kaum die Konzentration aufbrachte, um seine Gedanken aufzuspüren. Allerdings war schwer einzuschätzen, wie lange der Herr der Unterwelt brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht einen oder zwei Tage, vielleicht auch nur ein paar Stunden. Seraph wusste, dass diese Zeitspanne seine einzige Chance war, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sich vor Aides gut verbergen zu können. Es müsste ein ruhiger Ort sein, einer, der den Herrn langweilen würde... ein Ort, den er tunlichst mied... so etwas wie ein Kloster...

Seraph war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Idee so gut war, denn womöglich käme der Merowinger doch auf die Idee, einen Engel wie ihn in Gotteshäusern oder anderen kirchlichen Einrichtungen zu suchen. Und während er diese Idee einfach mal treiben ließ, überlegte er, welche Gestalt er nun annehmen sollte. Es wäre sicher nicht schlecht, mal das Aussehen eines Europäers anzunehmen, nachdem er so lange als Asiat in der Matrix unterwegs gewesen war; und da er beabsichtigte, Sophia auch weiterhin hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen, hielt er es für vorteilhaft, das Aussehen eines männlichen Teenagers von etwa 17-18 Jahren anzunehmen, um das Vertrauen des argwöhnischen Mädchens gewinnen zu können. Aber bevor er sich in Frankfurt mit ihr traf, musste er eine Weile in seinem Versteck verharren und darauf achten, seinen Geist zu leeren und nichts zu denken. Doch wo konnte er solch einen stillen Ort finden? Gewiss nicht inmitten von Gemeinden oder gar Städten, sollten sie auch noch so ruhig sein. Ein Platz irgendwo weitab von jeglicher menschlicher Ansiedlung wäre genau richtig... vielleicht kein christliches Kloster, sondern eines, wie es im Hochland von Tibet existierte... Im Gegensatz zur Vergangenheit in der einst 'realen' Welt ließ man in der Matrix diese geistlichen Stätten und die darin befindlichen Mönche und Adepten in Ruhe, da sie von Zeus nicht als Bedrohung empfunden wurden und sehr zurückgezogen lebten.

"Außerdem hat Aides sich noch nie für diese Mönche interessiert", schoss es Seraph durch den Kopf. Es gab im Augenblick bestimmt kein besseres Versteck für ihn als solch ein Kloster, und sein Erscheinen würde noch nicht einmal Verwunderung bei den frommen Männern dort hervorrufen, da es seit einigen Jahren unter jungen Europäern 'in' war, verschiedene spirituelle Wege auszuprobieren und er sicher nicht der einzige Jüngling war, der dort mit einem Rucksack auftauchte, um eine gewisse Zeit mit den Mönchen leben zu wollen...

 

=~=~=

 

Es gelang Nelly nach der Pause nicht mehr ganz so gut wie vordem, ihre Sorgen um ihren Freund zu verdrängen. Dass sie das Orakel nicht erreicht hatte, beunruhigte sie sehr, dachte sie doch voller Schrecken daran, möglicherweise diesen ominösen Merowinger aufsuchen zu müssen. Etwas, das sie gern vermeiden wollte.

"Mann, Mädel, was ist denn nur los mit dir?", schimpfte Brian, der Fotograf. "Du sollst bei der Präsentation der Seife ein glückliches Lächeln zeigen, als ob die neue 'Lindonia-Soft-Soap' das Beste ist, was dir jemals passieren konnte."

Die junge Frau nickte und zeigte erneut ein breites Lächeln, als sie die Seife an ihr Gesicht hielt.

"Nein, nein! Das ist nichts! So wird das nichts!", kommentierte Brian ungeduldig. "Ich frage mich wirklich, was mit dir in der Pause passiert ist. Davor warst du so entspannt und der Werbespot ist wirklich super geworden. Aber jetzt bist du dermaßen verkrampft, dass du in die Kamera grinst, als ob du Zahnschmerzen hättest. Mach dich mal locker, Babe."

"Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe", erklärte Nelly, gekränkt über diese harsche Kritik.

"So? Davon merkt man aber nichts!"

"Jetzt gib mal Ruhe, Brian!", stoppte der Leiter der Werbekampagne, der den Namen George trug, den verärgerten Fotografen. "Du verunsicherst das arme Mädchen noch. Ich schlage vor, dass wir mal eine Zigarettenpause einlegen."

"Wenn du darauf bestehst", murrte Brian. "Aber ich will heute noch fertig werden, bevor es dunkel wird."

Er legte seine Kamera auf einem dafür vorgesehen Tisch ab und winkte allen anderen, mit ihm etwas abseits zu gehen. Währenddessen wandte sich George in freundlichem Ton an Nelly, die aussah, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbräche: "Mach dir nichts aus Brians bissigen Kommentaren. Er ist immer schnell ungeduldig, wenn nicht gleich alles so klappt, wie er sich das vorstellt; und du bist beileibe nicht die Einzige, der er dann seine uncharmanten Sprüche an den Kopf schmeißt. Glaub mir, wir alle sind von unserem werten Fotografen schon mit derlei Komplimenten bedacht worden."

"Nicht gerade sehr förderlich für diesen Job", meinte Nelly zaghaft und sah den Kampagnenleiter mit großen Augen bittend an. "Dabei will ich wirklich alles richtig machen, Mr. Delgado."

"Ja, ja, das glaube ich gern", antwortete George verständnisvoll. "Heute früh ist ja auch alles hervorragend gelaufen. Vielleicht ist der erste Tag für eine Anfängerin wie dich doch etwas zu viel."

"Aber ich bin doch keine Anfängerin, Mr. Delgado."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, du hast bereits als Model gearbeitet. Aber das waren doch nur kleinere Aufträge, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls besitzt du in der Branche noch keinen Namen und bist zuvor noch nie der Star einer umfangreichen Werbekampagne für ein prominentes Produkt gewesen, oder irre ich mich?"

"Nein, Sie haben recht."

"So jemanden nenne ich eine Anfängerin. Du hast keinerlei Erfahrung mit einem größeren Projekt, das von deiner Seite viel Einsatz erfordert."

"Oh, ich bin durchaus bereit, mich für unsere Kampagne zu engagieren!"

"Natürlich, daran zweifle ich nicht. Und ich bin sicher, dass dein hübsches Gesicht den Verkauf der neuen Lindonia-Seife mächtig ankurbeln wird. Doch dazu musst du auch gut drauf sein und mir scheint, dass du seit der Pause nicht mehr richtig bei der Sache bist."

"Tut mir leid, Mr. Delgado, ich werde versuchen, mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren."

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung", lobte der Kampagnenleiter und schenkte Nelly ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Lass dich bloß nicht von Brian verrückt machen. Wenn dir sein Gemeckere zu viel wird, dann sag ihm einfach, er soll damit aufhören!"

"Meinen Sie, dass er es dann wirklich einstellt?"

"Einen Versuch ist es jedenfalls wert. Er ist nichts Besseres als du, auch wenn er einer der besten Fotografen unserer Branche ist. Vergiss nicht, du bist unter Hunderten von Mädchen als neues Lindonia-Girl ausgewählt worden, weil du laut Meinung unserer Werbeabteilung das Produkt am besten präsentieren kannst. Das will schon etwas heißen."

"Sie sind sehr freundlich, Mr. Delgado, allerdings möchte ich eigentlich keinen Streit mit jemandem anfangen."

"Ein guter Vorsatz, aber Brian muss man manchmal wirklich zur Räson bringen, was teilweise leider eines verbalen Holzhammers bedarf."

"Ich fürchte, dazu bin ich nicht der Typ", seufzte Nelly, die sich durch das Gespräch mit dem Kampagnenleiter etwas besser fühlte.

"Gut, dann werde ich es übernehmen, dich vor seinen bissigen Bemerkungen zu beschützen", versprach George galant. "Ach, und wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, Engelchen, dann kannst du immer zu mir kommen. In Ordnung?"

"Ja, danke, Mr. Delgado."

Nach dem kurzen Gespräch, bei dem sich Nelly ein wenig fangen konnte, kamen wenig später die anderen Teammitglieder zurück. Brian bedachte die junge Blondine mit einem taxierenden Blick, dann wandte er sich ungeduldig an George: "Na, hast du unserer kleinen Diva klar machen können, dass hier für Ihre Launen kein Platz ist?"

"Nelly ist keine Diva! Hör endlich auf zu stänkern!", entgegnete der Angesprochene ärgerlich. "Deine ruppige Art macht alle hier nervös, merkst du das gar nicht?!"

"Außer unserem neuen Zugpferd ist keiner von uns nervös", widersprach Brian. "Also, was ist jetzt? Können wir weiterarbeiten?!"

Nelly nickte, worauf Brian einen der Maskenbildner anblaffte: "Kümmere dich um sie."

"Ein etwas freundlicherer Ton täte es auch", gab der Maskenbildner mit nasaler Stimme pikiert zurück.

"Warum sind denn heute alle überempfindlich?!", schimpfte der Fotograf.

"Na komm, gehen wir kurz in deine Garderobe", forderte der Gescholtene Nelly auf, nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Dabei grummelte er so laut, dass Brian es hören konnte: "Bis wir zurückkommen, hat sich der Meister der Kamerakunst hoffentlich wieder etwas mehr Höflichkeit angewöhnt."

"Ich habe mich geirrt. Nicht unser neues Werbe-Girl ist die Diva am Set, sondern Carlos, der Meister des Farbtopfes!", schrie Brian zurück, wobei sich sein Gesicht rot verfärbte.

"Jetzt ist es aber genug!", rief George den wütenden Fotografen zur Ordnung. Es war das Letzte, was Nelly hörte, bevor der Maskenbildner, der hinter ihr in das Wohnmobil trat, die Tür schloss.

"Typisch Brian!", brummelte Carlos, während sich die junge Frau vor den Schminktisch setzte und unglücklich dreinsah. Natürlich bemerkte er es, als er damit begann, sich um Nellys Antlitz zu kümmern. "Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

"Bin ich denn wirklich so unprofessionell?", fragte sie. "Sogar Mr. Delgado hielt mich für eine Anfängerin."

"Das ist in diesem Fall völlig egal", antwortete der Maskenbildner. "Zufällig hab ich mitbekommen, dass unser eingebildeter Starfotograf in der Pause einen Anruf von seiner Ex-Frau erhielt. Danach hat er immer die übelste Laune, die er dann gewöhnlich an jemandem auslässt."

"Vielleicht war ich vorhin wirklich nicht in bester Form", meinte Nelly zerknirscht.

"Nein, nein, du machst das alles ziemlich gut für jemanden, der noch nie vor einer Filmkamera stand. Brian soll sich nur nicht so haben. Vermutlich hat dieser Wichtigtuer vergessen, dass er auch einmal klein angefangen hat. Wenn Madam Vulcan nicht zufällig sein Talent entdeckt und gefördert hätte, würde er immer noch als unbekannter, freiberuflicher Fotograf für irgendwelche Museen, Kunsthändler, Kaufhäuser oder Käseblätter arbeiten. Und jetzt tut er so, als sei er der weltbeste Fotograf der Welt. Dabei ist er das beileibe nicht. Groß ist nur seine Einbildung - gesegnet sei die Arroganz!"

Nelly lachte etwas, worauf Carlos fortfuhr: "Na, siehst du. Ist doch besser, wenn du dieses ganze Kasperle-Theater nicht so ernst nimmst und vor allem nicht einen Hanswurst wie Brian. Ich jedenfalls würde von jemandem wie dir, der eine so reine Haut, ein so hübsches Gesicht und so ein freundliches Lächeln hat, sofort ein Dutzend dieser dämlichen Lindonia-Seife kaufen."

"Wirklich?"

"Na klar, du bist einfach das perfekte Model für das neue Produkt."

Die junge Frau lächelte den Maskenbildner dankbar an. Dann fragte sie: "Als du vorhin sagtest, dass Brian von Madam Vulcan entdeckt worden ist, hast du da etwa die Designerin Aphrodite Vulcan gemeint?"

"Ja, genau die. Weißt du, sie besitzt ein paar Firmenanteile bei Lindonia und darum konnte sie dafür sorgen, dass Brian zum Hausfotografen wurde."

"Oh, ich bewundere Madam Vulcan. Ihre Kleider sind einfach ein Traum."

"Hm, wenn du gut bist, engagiert sie dich vielleicht in der nächsten Saison als Model, um ihre neuen Kreationen auf den Modenschauen vorzuführen."

"Das wäre wirklich wundervoll", schwärmte Nelly. "Ich wünsche mir schon lange, einmal die Mode-Metropolen der Welt zu sehen."

"Na, dann drück ich dir die Daumen", erwiderte Carlos und begutachtete ihr fertig geschminktes Gesicht. "Jetzt hab ich dich wieder perfekt hergerichtet. Also geh jetzt raus und zeig Brian-Popanz, wie gut du bist."

"Danke, Carlos, du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen", meinte die junge Frau lächelnd, erhob sich, drückte dem Maskenbildner noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange und verließ das Wohnmobil... 


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Nach Schulschluss behielt Herr Biehl wie angekündigt Doris und Sophia im Klassenraum und ließ sie als Strafarbeit ein Protokoll über die letzte Doppelstunde in Deutsch schreiben, während er am Lehrertisch sitzen blieb und einige Arbeiten korrigierte. Die beiden Mädchen tauschten kurz böse Blicke aus und widmeten sich danach schweigend ihrer Strafarbeit. Als die 45 Minuten um waren, gab Sophia ihr Protokoll als Erste ab und verschwand danach rasch aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie eilte zu ihrem Fahrrad, verärgert darüber, dass sie wegen Doris so viel Zeit verloren hatte und sicherlich von ihrer Pflegemutter gescholten werden würde.

"Na ja, das ist jetzt auch egal", dachte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und beschloss, trotz allem einen kleinen Abstecher ins Industriegebiet zu machen, um sich die Firma Cargo wenigstens einmal anzusehen. Doch kaum hatte sie das Fahrrad vom Schloss befreit, stand auch schon Doris neben ihr und funkelte sie böse an.

"Was willst du?!", fuhr Sophia ihre Klassenkameradin an.

"Lass bloß deine Finger von Konstantin!", giftete Doris.

"Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein! Ich will gar nichts von ihm!"

"Ach nein? Und warum sehe ich euch beide immer zusammen? Sogar nach unserer Freistunde musstest du dich neben ihn setzen!"

"Nicht ich habe mich neben ihn gesetzt, sondern er sich neben mich!", stellte Sophia in ungehaltenem Ton klar. "Dabei hab ich ihm schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll! Kann ich etwas dafür, dass er mir permanent nachläuft?! Wenn du so scharf auf ihn bist, dann binde ihn dir doch auf den Buckel!"

Doris starrte ihr Gegenüber mit offenem Mund und deutlich irritierter Miene an. Als sie kurz danach die Sprache wiederfand, fragte sie erstaunt: "Du... du willst nichts von Konstantin?"

"NEIN!"

"Wirklich nicht?"

"NEIN, verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Sophia stieg auf das Fahrrad und traf Anstalten wegzufahren, als sich ihr Doris in den Weg stellte.

"Was denn noch?!", fuhr das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sie an.

"Schwörst du mir, dass du nichts von Konstantin willst?", hakte Doris nach.

"Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!"

"Schwör es mir!"

"Das ist mir einfach zu blöd jetzt! Geh mir aus dem Weg, ich hab ganz andere Probleme!"

"Andere Probleme?", fragte Doris. "Welcher Art?"

"Hau endlich ab!"

"Erst, wenn du mir versicherst, dass du nichts von Konstantin willst!"

"Das habe ich schon getan und damit ist diese Angelegenheit für mich erledigt."

"Aber nicht für mich!", entgegnete Doris, die immer noch vor Sophia stand und keinerlei Neigung zeigte, ihr den Weg freizumachen. Sie sah ihre Klassenkameradin mit einem bittenden Blick an, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Konstantin gefällt mir, er ist sehr nett und sieht gut aus und ich hab mich in ihn verliebt."

"Schön für dich, dann sag es ihm. Vielleicht hört er dann damit auf, mir nachzulaufen", gab Sophia ärgerlich zurück. "Und hoffentlich lässt du mich dann auch endlich in Ruhe."

"Du scheinst tatsächlich nichts zu von ihm zu wollen", stellte Doris jetzt fest und schien sich beruhigt zu haben.

"Oh, hast du es endlich kapiert?!", spottete ihr Gegenüber bissig. "Kann ich jetzt fahren?"

"Es tut mir leid, Sophia, ich wollte dich nicht kränken", entschuldigte sich ihre Klassenkameradin.

"Das hast du aber getan und ich nehme dir nicht ab, dass es dir wirklich leid tut", herrschte Sophia sie an. "Lass mich in Zukunft bloß in Ruhe! Ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben! Und setz dich nie wieder neben mich, sonst könntest du dich mit dem Streber-Virus infizieren!"

"Sophia, bitte entschuldige! Ich hab es nicht so gemeint!"

"Geh mir endlich aus dem Weg! Mich erwartet schon genügend Ärger, weil ich zu spät nach Hause komme!"

Sophia trat in die Pedalen und fuhr an, worauf Doris rasch aus dem Weg sprang und ihr voller Reue nachblickte, als sie aus dem Schultor hinausfuhr.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid!", rief sie ihr noch einmal nach, aber das dunkelhaarige Mädchen drehte sich nicht mehr um. Das schlechte Gewissen meldete sich bei Doris, die sich nun wieder daran erinnerte, dass Sophia ihr von den neuen Pflegeeltern erzählt hatte, die so streng waren. Vermutlich wurde ihre Klassenkameradin von ihnen noch einmal bestraft, nur weil sie - Doris - wegen Konstantin eifersüchtig auf ihre langjährige Sitznachbarin gewesen war. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gewollt. Ihr Verhalten gegenüber Sophia war eigentlich unverzeihlich. Am besten würde es sein, wenn sie noch heute Nachmittag deren Pflegeeltern aufsuchte und ihnen erklärte, dass Sophia nur wegen ihr eine Stunde Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekommen hatte. Wenigstens dies wollte sie für ihre Klassenkameradin tun, um ihre weiteren Ärger zu ersparen.

Zufrieden mit diesem Entschluss machte sich Doris auf den Heimweg, ging durch's Schultor hinaus und erstarrte augenblicklich. War der Junge, der eben aus einer Seitenstraße mit dem Fahrrad in die Richtung fuhr, die Sophia eingeschlagen hatte, nicht Konstantin? Sie bemühte sich, ihn genauer ins Auge zu fassen, aber er war zu weit weg. Doch diese Statur... ja, das könnte er sein!

Doris schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach nicht zu fassen! Der neue Junge in ihrer Klasse schien tatsächlich hinter Sophia her zu sein! Sein Verhalten bestätigte nur deren Aussage. Doris glaubte ihr auch, dass sie nichts von Konstantin wollte. Doch offenbar kümmerte ihn das herzlich wenig.

Sein Verhalten kränkte Doris, andererseits spürte sie erneut starke Eifersucht auf Sophia in sich aufsteigen. Eigentlich wusste sie, dass dies irrational war, weil ihre Klassenkameradin nicht an dem Jungen interessiert war. Himmel, warum war Konstantin nur so verrückt nach einem Mädchen, das nichts von ihm wollte?

 

=~=~=

 

"Ja, gut so!", lobte Brian, als Nelly sich zum wiederholten Male um sich selbst drehte und dabei laut lachend die Lindonia-Seife über ihren Kopf hielt. Rasch schoss er eine Folge von Fotos und seine Laune schien sich zu bessern.

"Ich sag ja, die Kleine ist spitze", meinte George an Carlos gewandt, der neben ihm stand. Die beiden hatten interessiert die letzte Fotosession beobachtet, wobei Nelly doch ein wenig erleichterter als zuvor aussah.

"Man muss sie mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, sie ist etwas empfindlich", murmelte der Maskenbildner. "Nun ja, aber Brian war vorhin wirklich ziemlich fies zu ihr."

"Dafür hab ich ihm auch gründlich den Kopf gewaschen", antwortete George jetzt mit gesenkter Stimme. "Er soll sich bloß nicht einbilden, er könne sich hier aufführen wie er will, nur weil Madame Vulcan ihn protegiert. Alles hat irgendwo Grenzen."

"Apropos, wo wir gerade über Mylady sprechen, dort kommt sie", sagte Carlos und wies mit seiner Nasenspitze nach rechts. Der Kampagnenleiter schaute dorthin und erblickte Aphrodite, die sich dem Set in Begleitung eines hochgewachsenen, kräftigen Mannes näherte.

"Die hat mir gerade noch gefehlt", wisperte er. "Kennst du den Typ an ihrer Seite?"

"Nein, hab ihn noch nie gesehen", erwiderte Carlos ebenso leise. "Ist bestimmt nicht aus unserer Branche. Vielleicht ist das Ihr Mann. Sie soll ja verheiratet sein."

George setzte ein breites Lächeln auf und begann, sich in Richtung der Neuankömmlinge zu bewegen.

"Madame Vulcan", rief er aus und tat erfreut. "Welch eine Überraschung! Willkommen am Set!"

Aphrodite schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und reichte ihm die Hand, die jener ergriff und einen Kuss darauf hauchte. Dann fragte er freundlich: "Was führt Sie zu uns?"

"Ich wollte mal sehen, wie die neue Werbekampagne so anläuft", erklärte sie liebenswürdig und ließ ihre Augen zu Nelly gleiten, die auf Brians Zurufe gehorsam für ihn posierte. "Wie mir scheint, ist alles in bester Ordnung."

"Aber natürlich, Madame", versicherte George.

"Wie ist Ihre Meinung über unser neues Werbe-Girl?", erkundigte sich Aphrodite interessiert, ohne den Blick von Nelly zu nehmen.

"Mit diesem hübschen Gesicht und dieser naiven Ausstrahlung hat sie durchaus Potenzial. Die neue Seife wird ein Verkaufsschlager werden."

"Ja, die junge Dame hat ein überaus ansprechendes Äußeres", bestätigte Aphrodite zufrieden. "Und mit einem begnadeten Fotografen wie Brian kann eigentlich kaum etwas schief gehen, nicht?"

Die Göttin ließ ihren Blick wieder zu George gleiten, der etwas gequält lächelte, ihr jedoch nicht zu widersprechen wagte. Danach erst wies sie auf ihren Begleiter und fuhr fort: "Darf ich Ihnen Mr. Arestides Marcias vorstellen? Er ist ein langjähriger Freund unserer Familie und interessiert sich dafür, wie eine Werbekampagne für ein Produkt aufgezogen wird. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, dass er sich hier ein wenig umsieht, nicht wahr?"

George beäugte den hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mann mit Vollbart misstrauisch und fragte: "In welcher Branche sind Sie tätig?"

"Software", antwortete Ares knapp.

"Software?"

"Ja, etwas gänzlich anderes als dies hier", meinte der Gott und sah nun ebenfalls zu Nelly, die immer noch für den Fotografen posierte. "Wie lange arbeiten Sie eigentlich schon?"

"Seit heute Morgen", gab George zurück und wandte sich gleich darauf wieder an Aphrodite. "Glauben Sie mir, gnädige Frau, der erste Spot mit Miss Barnes ist einfach wunderbar geworden."

"Oh, ich wusste, dass dieses hübsche Mädchen dafür die Beste ist", erwiderte sie selbstzufrieden.

"Waren Sie denn im Auswahlkomitee dabei, Madame?" erkundigte sich George erstaunt.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber man bat mich um meine Meinung, als das Komitee drei Bewerberinnen in die engere Wahl gezogen hatte; und nachdem ich die Probeaufnahmen gesehen habe, entschied ich mich für Miss Barnes, obwohl sie sich bisher noch keinen Namen in der Branche machen konnte", erklärte Aphrodite und blickte nun zu Ares. "Eigentlich ist sie ja schon zu alt, um als Werbe-Girl zu fungieren, aber sie sprach mich gleich an. Sie wirkt sehr sympathisch, was für den Verkauf eines Produktes äußerst wichtig ist. Die Leute werden sie lieben."

"Zu alt?", wunderte sich ihr Begleiter und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich bitte dich, meine Liebe, Miss Barnes ist doch noch eine junge Frau."

"Sie ist 24, das gilt in unserer Branche als alt", sagte Aphrodite heiter. "Doch vielleicht hast du recht und es ist Zeit für einen neuen Trend."

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Kampagnenleiter zu: "Was meinen Sie, George?"

"Wenn Sie einen neuen Trend setzen wollen, hätten Sie kein geeigneteres Mädchen als Miss Barnes wählen können", pflichtete der Angesprochene ihr bei.

"Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass auch alle anderen das erkennen", erwiderte die Göttin lächelnd. "Und nun möchte ich unser neues Werbe-Girl persönlich kennenlernen. Wären Sie so freundlich, uns miteinander bekannt zu machen?"

"Selbstverständlich", versicherte George rasch. "Bitte, folgen Sie mir!"

Die drei näherten sich der Kulisse, vor der Nelly posierte. Die junge Frau hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Besucher gekommen waren. Erst als Brian aufhörte, sie zu fotografieren und seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter ihr richtete, hielt Nelly inne und wandte sich um. Sie erstarrte förmlich, als sie erkannte, dass neben George Delgado die prominente Designerin Aphrodite Vulcan näher kam, die sie überaus bewunderte.

"Mrs. Vulcan, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, Sie wiederzusehen!", rief Brian überschwänglich, breitete die Arme aus und eilte ihr entgegen. Die beiden umarmten sich, als ob sie langjährige Freunde wären und Nelly fiel wieder ein, dass der Fotograf seinen Erfolg vor allem Mrs. Vulcan verdankte. Sicherlich würde er dieser später berichten, wie unzufrieden er teilweise mit ihr war. Damit konnte sie sich wohl ihren Traum, mit der prominenten Designerin bekanntzuwerden, abschminken. Ihre Chance, jemals von ihr als Model engagiert zu werden, waren gleichfalls dahin.

Innerlich resignierend beobachtete Nelly traurig die Szenerie. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass der hochgewachsene, stattliche Mann, der neben Mrs. Vulcan stand und ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, ebenfalls nicht sonderlich erbaut davon war, wie Brian die schöne Dame begrüßte. Der dunkelhaarige, bärtige Herr machte ein missmutiges Gesicht, dann wandte er den Blick ab und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Jetzt wusste Nelly auch, wer er war.

"Mr. Marcias", murmelte sie. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu treffen."

"Miss Barnes", sagte Ares freundlich, neigte seinen Kopf etwas in ihre Richtung und verließ dann den Platz neben Aphrodite, um sich der jungen Frau zu nähern. "Ich habe gehört, dass Sie das neue Werbe-Girl von Lindonia sind. Darf ich Ihnen dazu gratulieren?"

"Vielen Dank", erwiderte Nelly überrascht und ergriff zaghaft die Hand, die er ihr mit einem Lächeln reichte. Kaum hielt er ihre in seiner, beugte er sich etwas hinunter, führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

"Sie sehen heute noch hübscher aus als sonst, wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung gestatten", fuhr Ares fort und bedachte sie mit einem bewundernden Blick, der sie etwas verlegen machte.

"Danke sehr, Mr. Marcias", gab sie mit hochroten Wangen zurück und senkte kurz ihre Lider, nur um ihn dann gleich darauf wieder unsicher anzusehen. "Aber Sie sind doch sicher nicht gekommen, um mir zu gratulieren?"

Statt einer Antwort, lächelte Ares sie nur an. Ein Verhalten, das sie nicht recht deuten konnte. Doch Nelly erhielt keine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, da jetzt George zusammen mit der prominenten Dame ebenfalls zu ihr trat und erklärte: "Darf ich Ihnen Miss Barnes vorstellen, Mrs. Vulcan? Unser neues Lindonia-Girl für diese Saison. - Nelly, dies hier ist Mrs. Aphrodite Vulcan."

Aphrodite strahlte die junge Blondine an, die kaum glauben konnte, dass die von ihr verehrte Dame ihr mit solcher Freundlichkeit begegnete, ihr die Hand reichte und sagte: "Freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss Barnes. Wie ich hörte, machen Sie Ihre Sache großartig!"

"Danke, Madame, ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, niemanden zu enttäuschen."

"Nur nicht so bescheiden, Nelly, du bist toll!", lobte Delgado sie, worauf sie erneut errötete.

"Bringen Sie die junge Dame nicht so in Verlegenheit, George", meinte Aphrodite lächelnd. "Es ist nicht verkehrt, wenn man etwas bescheiden ist. Das bewahrt einen vor Größenwahn. Außerdem...", die Göttin wandte sich mit wohlwollendem Blick an Nelly, "...wirkt es sehr sympathisch. Meine liebe Nelly - ich darf Sie doch wohl so nennen?"

Die Angesprochene nickte stumm, die Designerin ehrfürchtig anstarrend, während jene fortfuhr: "Schön. Also, meine liebe Nelly, bleiben Sie sich selbst immer treu. Nur so wird es ihnen gelingen, in unserer Branche nicht durchzudrehen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir lange zusammen arbeiten werden."

"Sie... sie wollen... mit mir arbeiten?", fragte Nelly ungläubig.

"Nun, wir arbeiten bereits zusammen, meine Liebe", antwortete Aphrodite nachsichtig. "Einige Anteile dieser Firma gehören mir, aber bitte, behalten Sie das für sich. Nur unsere Mitarbeiter wissen davon und das soll auch so bleiben."

"Selbstverständlich, Madame", versprach die junge Frau.

Die Designerin nickte ihr mit strahlendem Lächeln zu und wandte sich dann an Ares, der die Szenerie stumm beobachtet hatte: "Sie ist reizend, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja, überaus reizend, meine Liebe."

"Ich wusste, dass sie dein Wohlwollen ebenso wie meines finden wird, Ares", meinte Aphrodite. Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Delgado. "Wie lange wird das Team noch arbeiten, George?"

"Der Werbespot ist fertig gedreht und muss nur noch am Schneidetisch etwas überarbeitet werden. Für die Fotos ist Brian zuständig", erwiderte der Kampagnenleiter.

"Aha!", die Göttin schaute nun zu ihrem Protegé. "Wie sieht es aus, Brian? Brauchen Sie noch lange?"

"Nein, nein", tat der Fotograf es ab. "Eigentlich habe ich genügend Fotos von Miss Barnes. Wir können ruhig Schluss machen."

"Gut, dann tun Sie es", forderte Aphrodite ihn auf.

Während Brian sich an sein Kamerateam wandte, drehte sich die Göttin wieder zu Nelly um.

"Würden Sie Mr. Marcias und mir die Freude machen, mit uns essen zu gehen?", fragte sie freundlich.

"Oh... oh ja... ja...", stotterte die junge Frau, die es nicht fassen konnte, dass Mrs. Vulcan sie zum Essen einlud. "Ja, mit dem größten Vergnügen."

"Sehr schön, meine Liebe, dann sollten Sie sich umziehen. Wir werden so lange auf Sie warten, bis Sie fertig sind."

"Danke, Sie sind wirklich sehr freundlich", erwiderte Nelly, dann eilte sie rasch in ihre Garderobe.

Aphrodite und Ares blickten ihr mit wohlwollendem Lächeln nach, dann wandte sich die Göttin wieder an ihren Begleiter und wisperte: "Sehr schmeichelhaft von dir, extra hierher zu kommen, um mich zu treffen. Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass ich heute am Set der neuen Lindonia-Werbeaufnahmen bin?"

"Ach, man hat so seine Quellen", antwortete er ausweichend und grinste leicht.

"Diese Quelle heißt nicht zufällig Aides, oder?"

"Das, meine Schöne, fällt unter die Schweigepflicht."

Aphrodites Lächeln verbreitete sich nun über das ganze Gesicht und sie murmelte: "Hmhm... wusste ich es doch. Der Herr der Unterwelt verfügt über die besten Spione innerhalb der Matrix."

"Wenn man mal von Zeus' Agenten absieht, mag das stimmen", brummelte Ares amüsiert.

Die blonde Göttin lachte laut auf und gab belustigt zurück: "Willst du mir im Ernst weismachen, dass sich Zeus für mein Privatleben interessiert?"

"Nein, meine Liebe, ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass seine Agenten die besten Spione innerhalb dieser künstlichen Welt sind", antwortete ihr Begleiter lächelnd, bevor er plötzlich seinen Blick wieder nach vorn richtete. Aphrodite drehte sich halb um und sah, wie Nelly, die jetzt ein geblümtes, gelbes Kleid trug, auf sie zukam.

"Natürlich und einfach", kommentierte Aphrodite freundlich. "Sie gehören zu den wenigen Frauen, die auch in solch einem Kleid besonders hübsch aussehen. Was meinst du, Ares?"

"Bezaubernd", antwortete er und nickte. "Miss Barnes ist vermutlich eines der schönsten Mädchen von Mega-City."

Nelly errötete erneut und meinte: "Nicht doch, Mr. Marcias, ich stamme nicht mal aus dieser Stadt."

"Ihre echte Bescheidenheit nimmt mich völlig für Sie ein, meine Liebe", erklärte Aphrodite. "Und ich hoffe, während unseres Essens mehr über Sie zu erfahren."

Die Göttin schaute nun wieder zu dem Kampagnenleiter und fragte: "Sie begleiten uns sicherlich auch zum Essen, George, nicht wahr?"

"Danke, sehr freundlich von Ihnen , Madame, aber ich habe in einer halben Stunde einen Termin."

"Können Sie nicht umdisponieren, George?"

"Nein, tut mir sehr leid, Madam, aber das ist unmöglich. Es handelt sich um einen wichtigen Großkunden."

"Dann müssen Sie natürlich den Termin wahrnehmen", antwortete Aphrodite verständnisvoll. "Schade, ich hätte mich gerne einmal wieder etwas ausführlicher mit Ihnen unterhalten."

"Dazu haben wir gewiss ein anderes Mal Gelegenheit", gab George zurück, ergriff die Hand der Göttin und küsste sie erneut. "Trotzdem vielen Dank für Ihre freundliche Einladung. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Au revoir", sagte Aphrodite lächelnd.

"Nelly, wir sehen uns morgen", wandte sich der Kampagnenleiter an die junge Frau.

"Ja, bis morgen, Mr. Delgado", erwiderte die Angesprochene.

Zuletzt nickte George Ares zu, der diese Geste in gleicher Weise zurückgab. Dann drehte sich der Kampagnenleiter um und ging in Richtung der Wohnwagen davon. Dafür näherte sich jetzt Brian der kleinen Gruppe um Aphrodite, die ihm wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Nelly konnte sehen, dass sich daraufhin das Gesicht von Mr. Marcias etwas verdüsterte. Sie vermutete, dass er in die Designerin verliebt war und daher eifersüchtig auf potenzielle Konkurrenten reagierte.

"Ich würde Ihnen gern die Aufnahmen zeigen, die ich heute von Miss Barnes gemacht habe", sprach der Fotograf die Göttin an. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Nelly fügte er in herablassendem Ton hinzu: "Sie hat ihre Sache für eine Anfängerin gar nicht so schlecht gemacht, wie ich anfangs befürchtete."

"Oh, ich würde die Aufnahmen wirklich gern sehen", behauptete Aphrodite wohlwollend. "Aber heute habe ich dafür keine Zeit. Mr. Marcias, Miss Barnes und ich sind hungrig und wollen jetzt ein Restaurant aufsuchen."

"Nun, das trifft sich gut", griff Brian diese Information hastig auf und grinste leicht in Nellys Richtung. "Ich habe auch Hunger."

"Dann kommen Sie doch mit uns mit", lud die Designerin ihn ein.

"Danke, sehr gern", erwiderte der Fotograf. "Schon allein, um in Ihrer Nähe sein zu können. Es ist mir immer eine Freude, Zeit in Ihrer Gesellschaft zu verbringen."

Ares verdrehte leicht seine Augen, dann fragte er ungeduldig: "Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?"

"Selbstverständlich, mein Lieber ", erwiderte Aphrodite amüsiert und sagte dann in leicht entschuldigendem Ton zu Brian: "Sie haben selbst gehört, wie hungrig mein Freund ist. Also sollten wir uns besser auf den Weg machen."

Sie hakte sich in den Arm des Fotografen ein, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ares beobachtete die beiden mit leicht verengten Augen, dann fing er sich wieder und wandte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an Nelly, der er seinen Arm darbot: "Bitte, geben Sie mir die Ehre, Sie in meinem Wagen zu unserem Restaurant zu fahren."

"Ja, sehr gerne", antwortete die junge Frau errötend, hakte sich in seinen Arm ein und begleitete ihn bis zu seinem Wagen, einer dunkelblauen Mercedes-Limousine, die unweit des Filmsets stand. Hinter ihm parkte ein roter, sportlicher BMW, vom Typ der Limousine des Herrn Marcias sehr ähnlich. In diesen Wagen half Brian gerade sehr galant Madam Vulcan hinein.

"Es ist beinahe peinlich, wie sehr er sich bei ihr anbiedert", dachte Nelly und schämte sich ein wenig für den Fotografen. Das Telefonat mit seiner Ex-Frau schien er bereits wieder vergessen zu haben, denn von der schlechten Laune, die er vorhin versprüht hatte, war nichts mehr zu merken.

"Bitte, steigen Sie doch ein, Miss Barnes", holte sie die leicht brummige, aber dennoch freundliche Stimme von Ares Marcias in die Gegenwart zurück. Verlegen lächelte sie ihn an und folgte dann seiner Aufforderung. Im hinteren Teil des Wagens war es sehr bequem und sogar gemütlich. Nachdem ihr Begleiter ebenfalls eingestiegen war, zeigte er ihr seine kleine Bar und bot ihr etwas zu trinken an.

"Nein, danke, sehr freundlich", lehnte Nelly ab. "Wir sind doch sicher gleich im Restaurant."

"Ganz wie Sie wollen", meinte Ares. "Aber ich werde mir einen Schluck genehmigen."

Danach goss er sich etwas Whisky in ein Glas und kippte es in einem Zug runter. Für Nelly ein klares Zeichen, wie wütend er darüber war, dass sich Brian so an Madam Vulcan anbiederte. Womöglich, so vermutete sie, ärgerte sich Mr. Marcias auch darüber, dass sich der Fotograf dreist quasi selbst eingeladen hatte.

"Wohin, Sir?", erkundigte sich der Chauffeur.

"In's Syracus", befahl Ares und steckte das Glas dann an seinen alten Platz zurück, bevor er sich wieder lächelnd an Nelly wandte. "Mir scheint, dass dieser Fotograf nicht gut auf Sie zu sprechen ist, Miss Barnes?"

"Na ja, ich konnte nicht alle Posen so ausführen, wie er es sich vorstellte", gab die junge Frau verlegen zu. "Und alle halten mich für eine Anfängerin, dabei bin ich schon länger als Model in Mega-City tätig."

"Wollten Sie schon immer Model werden?"

"Na ja, eigentlich ist es mein Ziel, Schauspielerin zu werden", verriet sie ihm und ihre Wangen färbten sich noch eine Spur röter. "Ich arbeite nur als Model, um meinen Lebensunterhalt zu sichern."

"Aha, ich verstehe", meinte Ares und nickte. "An welcher Schule studieren Sie?"

"Bis jetzt hat mich noch keine aufgenommen... leider...", sie seufzte tief auf. "Ich habe bereits am King- Arthur-College, am Frizzens, am Guardians und am Old-New-Yorker-College vorgesprochen, konnte aber niemanden von den Prüfern richtig überzeugen. Mein Talent reichte ihnen offensichtlich nicht aus."

"Es gibt doch noch andere schöne Berufe", versuchte Ares sie aufzumuntern.

"Ja, sicher... aber Schauspielerin zu werden ist mein größter Traum", sagte sie und machte ein unglückliches Gesicht. "Natürlich bin ich sehr dankbar, dass ich jetzt den Job als Lindonia-Girl bekommen habe... ich will mich nicht beklagen, da die meisten meiner Kollegen wirklich sehr nett sind. Aber es ist nicht das, was ich eigentlich machen möchte."

"Ich weiß genau, was Sie meinen", erwiderte ihr Sitznachbar verständnisvoll. "Wenn es tatsächlich Ihr Wunsch ist, eine darstellende Künstlerin zu werden, sollten Sie auf keinen Fall aufgeben! Es gibt noch andere Schauspielschulen außer den vieren, an denen Sie vorgesprochen haben."

"Aber diese vier gehören zu den besten Schulen, und wenn ich da keine Chance bekam...", sie hielt kurz inne und wirkte nachdenklich. "Vielleicht habe ich ja doch Rosinen im Kopf, wie mein Vater zu sagen pflegte. Wissen Sie, er hielt es für eine Schnapsidee, dass ich nach Mega-City zog, um dort Schauspiel zu studieren."

"Ach was! Geben Sie nicht auf! Manchmal braucht man einfach nur die richtigen Kontakte, um weiterzukommen. Und es gibt nicht nur in Mega-City ausgezeichnete Schauspielschulen."

"Sie haben natürlich recht, Mr. Marcias. Doch Mega-City ist eine Weltstadt und bietet viele Möglichkeiten, die es anderswo nicht gibt."

"Haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht, nach London zu gehen? Es ist auch eine weltoffene Stadt, die viele Möglichkeiten bietet. Vielleicht sind die Briten interessierter an ihnen als die Amerikaner."

"Nun ja, mag sein...", meinte Nelly zaghaft und blinzelte Ares unsicher an.

"Unsere Firma hat eine Filiale in London und Sie könnten z. B. als Empfangskraft für uns arbeiten", bot ihr Gesprächspartner an. "Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass Sie zuerst ein Praktikum bei uns absolvieren."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das das Richtige für mich wäre", antwortete die junge Frau zurückhaltend. "Momentan bin ich ja vertraglich an Lindonia gebunden und außerdem lebt mein Freund hier. Eine Fernbeziehung täte uns bestimmt nicht gut."

"Mit Lindonia kann man sich bestimmt einigen", sagte Ares, der so tat, als hätte er den letzten Einwand nicht gehört. "Überlegen Sie sich meinen Vorschlag in Ruhe. Ich bin gerne bereit, Sie bei der Erreichung Ihres Zieles zu unterstützen."

"Vielen Dank, ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen", erwiderte Nelly und war froh, dass der Wagen nun vor einem noblen Restaurant anhielt. Galant half Ares ihr aus dem Wagen hinaus und bot ihr wieder seinen Arm dar, in den sie sich einhakte und mit ihm das 'SYRACUS' betrat. Sofort eilte ein diensteifriger Keller zu ihnen.

"Guten Tag, Mr. Marcias, schön Sie wieder einmal in unserem Hause willkommen zu heißen", begrüßte er Nellys Begleiter. "Ihr Tisch steht schon bereit. Bitte, folgen Sie mir."

Damit drehte er sich um und schritt ihnen voran, brachte sie an einen runden Tisch etwas abseits von der Mitte, aber durchaus noch in dem Bereich, in dem man gutsituierte Gäste zu bewirten pflegte. Ares rückte für Nelly einen Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich erst, als diese Platz genommen hatte.

"Darf ich Ihnen die Karten bringen?", erkundigte sich der Kellner höflich.

"Warten Sie bitte, es kommen noch zwei Gäste", informierte ihn Ares.

"Sehr wohl, Mr. Marcias!" / Der Kellner rauschte davon und Nelly sah sich nun damit konfrontiert, neben dem Vorgesetzten ihres Onkels zu sitzen. Er war zwar überaus nett zu ihr, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich allein mit ihm nicht sonderlich wohl. Sie hoffte, dass Madam Vulcan und Brian jeden Augenblick kommen würden.

"Kennen Sie Madam Vulcan schon lange?", fragte sie, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Ja, seit Jahren. Sie ist mit meinem Bruder verheiratet", klärte Ares sie auf.

Nelly zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie verheiratet ist", sagte sie dann.

"Na ja, mein Bruder ist ein eher zurückhaltender Mensch und scheut die Öffentlichkeit."

"Aha, und in welcher Branche ist er tätig?"

"Er ist Schmied, dabei ein Künstler und teilweise auch ein Erfinder."

"Demnach also ebenfalls ein sehr kreativer Mensch? So wie Madam Vulcan?"

"Ja, er ist sehr kreativ", bestätigte Ares.

In diesem Augenblick brachte der Kellner Aphrodite und Brian zu ihnen an den Tisch und versprach: "Die Karten kommen sofort!"

Ares erhob sich sofort und rückte rasch für seine Schwägerin den Stuhl neben sich zurecht. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Brian, dem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich zwischen Aphrodite und Nelly zu setzen, zog ein saures Gesicht.

"Das ist also dein Lieblingsrestaurant?", wandte sich die Designerin an Ares.

"Na ja, Lieblingsrestaurant würde ich nicht sagen", wehrte er ab. "Ich habe kein Lieblingsrestaurant. Aber ich dachte, es wäre mal ganz nett, wenn wir Gerichte aus unserer schönen Heimat genießen würden."

"Griechische Kost ist eigentlich nicht das, was mir vorschwebte, als du mich zum Essen einludest", meinte die Göttin. "Warum sind wir nicht in's 'Le Vrai' gegangen? Die Küche dort ist vorzüglich, das Ambiente sehr elegant und es wird immer gute Tafelmusik gespielt. Außerdem habe ich Aides schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Erstens bin ich kein Liebhaber der französischen Küche und zweitens ist es keineswegs sicher, dass Aides dort ist. Seine Frau und er sind nur an bestimmten Tagen im 'Le Vrai', wie du sehr genau weißt."

"Na schön, dann bin ich ja gespannt, wie das Essen hier schmeckt", gab Aphrodite nach, aber man sah ihr an, dass ihr seine Antwort nicht passte.

"Besser als der französische Kram", brummelte ihr Gastgeber. "Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum Aides ein Faible für alles Französische hat."

"Wer ist Aides?", warf Brian nun neugierig die Frage ein und erntete einen bösen Blick von Ares.

"Ein sehr guter Freund von mir und mein Geschäftspartner", entgegnete der Gott grantig.

"Der Mann meiner Cousine", klärte Aphrodite den Fotografen in freundlichem Ton auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Brian war sichtlich zufrieden über diese Antwort. Doch als die schöne Designerin ihre Aufmerksamkeit gleich darauf Nelly schenkte, verging ihm das Lächeln.

"Wie ich Ihren Unterlagen entnehmen konnte, arbeiten Sie schon etwa zwei Jahre als Model in Mega-City", begann die Göttin. "Kaum zu glauben, dass man nicht längst auf Sie aufmerksam geworden ist. Eine natürliche Schönheit wie Sie ist eine Seltenheit in unserer Branche. Die meisten Mädchen wirken bereits nach kurzer Zeit recht künstlich, aber Sie nicht. Gibt es dafür ein besonderes Geheimnis?"

"Nein, ich tue eigentlich nichts Besonderes", wehrte Nelly verlegen ab.

"Dass dieses Mädchen überhaupt Model werden konnte, verdankt sie bestimmt einer gehörigen Portion Glück", mischte sich Brian, eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die seine Gönnerin dem neuen Werbe-Girl schenkte, in ironischem Ton ein. Ares warf ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, den der Fotograf jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

"Nun, etwas Glück gehört freilich dazu, um in Mega-City als Model Erfolg zu haben", bekräftigte Aphrodite lächelnd. "Es gibt hier eben sehr viele hübsche Mädchen, die ehrgeizig sind. Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Nelly? Sind Sie ehrgeizig?"

"Ja, ich denke schon", meinte die Angesprochene schüchtern.

"Meine Liebe, Ihre Bescheidenheit ist zwar ganz entzückend, aber Sie sollten sich dennoch etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein zulegen", erwiderte Aphrodite. "Meine Sekretärin wird morgen früh gleich nach einem Trainer für Sie suchen."

"Wie?", fragte Nelly aufgeschreckt. "Aber, Madam Vulcan, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!"

"Und bitte nennen Sie mich Aphrodite", forderte die Designerin sie auf. "Ich denke, wir werden uns großartig verstehen."

Brian starrte seine Gönnerin und Nelly an. Seine Miene verriet überdeutlich, dass er nicht glauben konnte, was er soeben gehört hatte.

"Oh, vielen Dank, aber ist das wirklich angemessen?", fragte Nelly und blickte Aphrodite unsicher an. "Ich meine, Sie sind eine überaus prominente Dame und ich nur ein kleines Fotomodel, das noch keinen Namen hat."

"Ach, das macht doch nichts!", tat die Göttin es ab. "Wir haben alle mal bei Null angefangen. Nicht wahr, Brian?"

"Wie? Oh ja, natürlich, Madam Vulcan", gab er zu.

"Nicht wahr, Sie werden unserer Nelly helfen, wo Sie können, damit aus Ihr ein Supermodel wird?"

"Selbstverständlich", versprach Brian, der sich die Gunst seiner Gönnerin nicht verscherzen wollte.

Die Designerin schien mit seiner Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn sie widmete sich danach in aller Ruhe der Speisekarte, die der Kellner für jeden von ihnen brachte. Nelly ließ sich von Ares beraten, da sie die griechische Küche nicht kannte, während Aphrodite recht schnell ein Menü fand, das sie gern aß. Brian entschied sich für Gyros und hoffte, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gönnerin gleich wieder zu gewinnen. Doch nachdem man bestellt hatte, wandte sich Aphrodite wieder interessiert Nelly zu. Ein Thema, das den Fotografen überaus langweilte, so dass er nicht hinhörte. Innerlich bedauerte er, die Einladung zum Essen angenommen zu haben, kam er sich doch wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vor. Dabei hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, dass die schöne Designerin sich vor allem für das neue Werbe-Girl interessierte. Auch dieser Marcias schien Gefallen an Nelly zu finden, obwohl Brian den Grund dafür eigentlich nicht verstehen konnte. An dem blonden Mädchen war nichts Besonderes. Gewiss, sie war hübsch, aber einen Typ wie sie konnte man an fast jeder Straßenecke auflesen. Als er nebenbei während des Gespräches zwischen seiner Gönnerin und Nelly aufschnappte, dass das neue Model aus einer Kleinstadt in West-Virginia stammte, fügte sich diese Information nahtlos in das Bild ein, das er sich inzwischen von der kleinen Barnes gemacht hatte. Er fand sie langweilig und nichtssagend und es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis auch Mrs. Vulcan dies erkannte... 


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Sophia musste eine längere Strecke mit dem Fahrrad zurücklegen, bis sie das Industriegebiet erreichte. Danach fuhr sie langsam durch die verschiedenen Straßen, bis sie die Firma Cargo entdeckte. Es war ein Gebäude mit einer großen Lagerhalle, auf dessen Gelände einige LKWs standen.

"Hier arbeitet also die Bulldogge", dachte Sophia, die ein seltsames Gefühl bei diesem Anblick beschlich. "In so einem großen Wagen kann man sich bestimmt sehr gut verstecken, wenn man es geschickt anstellt."

Neugierig geworden, näherte sie sich langsam dem Firmentor. Niemand war zu sehen. Der Hof war menschenleer. Sophia stieg vom Fahrrad, stellte es vorsichtig an dem Gebäude ab und schlich sich dann weiter nach vorn, bis sie um die Ecke des Gebäudes lugen konnte. Dort befand sich das Büro der Firma in einem etwas kleineren Vorbau mit einem breiten, langen Fenster, das einen guten Blick ins Innere ermöglichte. An einem Schreibtisch saß eine Frau und arbeitete am Computer, während Gero Wolff hinter ihr stand und mit ihr sprach. Die beiden waren allein im Raum und einen Moment später beugte sich Gero weiter hinunter und küsste die Sekretärin in den Nacken. Sophia wunderte sich, dass diese ihrem Pflegevater nicht sofort eine Ohrfeige gab, sondern es zu genießen schien. Sie lachte ein bisschen, während Gero seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie zu streicheln begann.

"Also doch", dachte das Mädchen triumphierend. "Bulldogge hat eine Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin, von der seine Schlampe vermutlich nichts weiß. Das ist ja sehr interessant."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wandte sich Sophia ab, lief zu ihrem Fahrrad zurück und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause...

 

=~=~=

 

Flora rieb sich die schmerzende Wange. Die Wölfin war total ausgerastet, weil Sophia immer noch nicht aus der Schule zurück war und sie ihr nicht sagen konnte, wo sie sich aufhielt. Natürlich hatte Emma Wolff ihr nicht geglaubt und ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst, bevor sie das Haus verließ, um mit ihrem kleinen Wagen in das Gymnasium zu fahren, das Sophia besuchte. Allerdings konnte Flora sich ein inneres Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihre neue Schwester war erst vor kurzem ins Haus gekommen und besaß trotz all der Demütigungen, die ihr das Ehepaar Wolff zugefügt hatte, eine gewisse Macht über Emma. Diese schien richtige Angst zu haben, dass Sophia irgendjemandem erzählen könnte, was sie bisher in der neuen Pflegefamilie erlebt hatte. Flora hoffte nur, dass ihre neue Freundin nicht wieder Ärger bekam.

Als das Telefon schrillte, eilte das blonde Mädchen darauf zu und hob den Hörer ab.

"Hier bei Wolff", meldete sie sich.

"Hallo, hier ist Doris Schneider", antwortete die Stimme eines anderen Mädchens. "Ich möchte gern Sophia Karadimas sprechen."

"Tut mir leid, meine Schwester ist noch nicht da", erwiderte Flora.

"Oh, du bist demnach also die andere Pflegetochter der Wolffs?"

"Ja, hat Sophia von mir erzählt?"

"Ach... nein, sie ist doch immer so verschlossen. Ich weiß nur, dass sie bei einer Pflegefamilie ist. Eure Telefonnummer habe ich von dem Heim, in dem Sophia früher gewohnt hat."

"Was denn? Die geben einfach die Telefonnummer weiter?", fragte Flora verärgert. "Das fällt doch unter den Datenschutz!"

"Reg dich mal ab! Sophia und ich gehen seit Jahren in die gleiche Klasse. Die Erzieher vom Heim wissen davon und als ich ihnen zudem erzählte, dass Sophia etwas in der Schule vergessen hat, das ich ihr wiedergeben möchte, bekam ich die Telefonnummer ihrer neuen Familie."

"Die gehen wirklich sehr leichtsinnig mit unseren Daten um."

"Ach komm schon, ist doch halb so wild. Sophia und ich kennen uns gut und ich muss unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Wann kommt sie denn nach Hause?"

"Keine Ahnung. Sie ist heute Morgen zur Schule gefahren und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Hat sie dir vielleicht gesagt, dass sie noch kurz irgendwo anders hin wollte?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Zwischen uns gab es heute ein Missverständnis und ich glaube, Sophia ist ziemlich sauer auf mich. Deshalb will ich sie ja unbedingt sprechen und mich entschuldigen."

"Ich dachte, du wolltest ihr etwas geben, was sie in der Schule vergessen hat?"

"Na ja, das sagte ich dieser Dame von der Heimleitung. Sie muss ja nichts von unserem Streit erfahren, oder? Schließlich will ich nicht, dass Sophia Ärger bekommt. Es ist alles meine Schuld, weißt du, und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

"Klär das doch lieber morgen mit ihr in der Schule. Unsere Pflegemutter hat es nicht gern, wenn wir stundenlang telefonieren. Sie ist sowieso ärgerlich, weil Sophia noch nicht zu Hause ist."

"Also, wenn eure Pflegemutter sich am Telefonieren stört, könnten wir drei uns doch heute noch treffen."

"Wir drei?"

"Ja, Sophia, du und ich. Und wenn ihr eine Ausrede braucht, dann sag einfach, dass wir uns zum Lernen verabredet haben."

"Hm... also schön, sobald Sophia hier ist, spreche ich mit ihr", versprach Flora.

"Gut - und sie soll mich doch gleich zurückrufen, ja?", hakte Doris nach.

"Ich werd's ausrichten. Auf Wiederhören!"

Flora legte genervt auf. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass mit diesem anderen Mädchen etwas nicht stimmte. Wie konnte man nur mit Sophia Streit bekommen? Sie war doch ein so ruhiger Mensch und außerdem sehr nett. Bestimmt hatte diese Doris sie beleidigt. Aber das würde ihr Sophia sicherlich erzählen, sobald sie zu Hause war.

An der Tür klingelte es und Flora rannte sofort los, um zu öffnen.

"Sophia, Gott sei Dank, dass du da bist", begrüßte sie ihre Schwester, als sie sie sah. "Komm rein, ich wärme dir rasch das Essen auf, bevor die Alte wieder zurück ist."

"Wo ist sie denn hingegangen?", erkundigte sich Sophia stirnrunzelnd, trat ein und folgte Flora in die Küche. "Und aus welchem Grund hat die blöde Schlampe dich wieder geschlagen? Deine linke Wange ist ganz rot."

"Unwichtig, ist ja vorbei", tat das blonde Mädchen es ab und stellte die Herdplatte höher ein. "Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du denn so lange?"

"Ach, ist die Wölfin deshalb so wütend gewesen, dass sie es wieder einmal an dir ausgelassen hat?!", fragte Sophia ärgerlich.

"Sie denkt, ich verheimliche ihr etwas. Deshalb die Ohrfeige."

"Das tut mir so leid, Flora. Aber ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass sie dich sogar dann schlägt, wenn ich nicht da bin - es ist alles meine Schuld. Entschuldige, bitte!"

"Nein, ist es nicht. Diese Frau ist einfach nur sadistisch veranlagt und wird immer einen Grund finden, wenn sie mich schlagen will", widersprach Flora.

"Aber bevor ich in diese Familie kam, erhieltest du doch keine Schläge, oder?"

"Sehr selten - doch das tut nichts zur Sache. Vermutlich ist das nur eine Steigerung der schlechten Behandlung, die ich bereits vor deiner Ankunft hier genoss. Aber bitte, verrate mir doch endlich, warum du so spät nach Hause kommst?"

"Ich musste nachsitzen... nur weil eine blöde Kuh aus meiner Klasse mich angemacht hat!"

"Etwa diese Doris Schneider?"

Sophia blickte ihre Freundin überrascht an.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie.

"Die Tussi hat angerufen, kurz bevor du gekommen bist", erwiderte Flora.

"Die hat wirklich Nerven!", murrte Sophia ärgerlich. "Was wollte die denn noch?!"

"Sie hat mich damit vollgelabert, dass zwischen euch ein Missverständlich gewesen sei und es ihr so leid tue und sie deshalb unbedingt mit dir sprechen will, um sich zu entschuldigen."

"Dämliche Ziege", entfuhr es dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen.

"Sie hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns mit ihr treffen sollen", erzählte Flora weiter.

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ja, sie will unbedingt heute noch mit dir persönlich sprechen und bittet sogar mich dazu."

"Merkwürdig", murmelte Sophia. "Woher hat sie eigentlich die Telefonnummer der Wölfe?"

"Dein früheres Heim gab sie ihr, weil sie sie angeblich kennen. Außerdem hat sie denen erzählt, dass du etwas in der Schule verloren hättest. Mir gegenüber gab sie allerdings zu, dass das gelogen war. Sollten wir uns wirklich mit dieser Doris treffen?"

"Eigentlich hab ich keine Lust", meinte Sophia und schaute ihre Freundin nachdenklich an. "Andererseits... je weniger Zeit ich mit der Schlampe verbringen muss desto besser. Aber wird uns die Wölfin wirklich gehen lassen?"

"Doris schlug vor, wir sollten ihr weismachen, dass wir uns zum Lernen treffen. Das könnte möglicherweise tatsächlich funktionieren."

"Sieh an, die Hormongesteuerte denkt zur Abwechslung ja mal mit. Scheint ihr tatsächlich leid zu tun, dass sie mich beleidigt hat. Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch mit ihr treffen."

"Dann ruf sie gleich an! Sie will wissen, ob es klappt."

"Nein, nein, erst müssen wir mit der Wölfin reden. Wo ist sie denn überhaupt?"

"Sie hat das Auto genommen und ist zu deiner Schule gefahren. Da kann sie dann die besorgte Mutter spielen."

Sophia verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf, was Flora zum Lachen brachte. Dann füllte das blonde Mädchen zwei Teller mit dem aufgewärmten Essen, gab einen davon ihrer Freundin und setzte sich mit dem anderen zu ihr an den Tisch. Rasch vertilgten die Mädchen das Essen, dann nahm Flora die beiden Teller, legte sie in das bereits mit heißem Wasser gefüllte Becken und spülte ab. Sophia half ihr beim Abtrocknen und Wegräumen des übrigen Geschirrs. Sie waren gerade damit fertig, als Emma Wolff wieder nach Hause kam, hinter sich laut die Tür zuschlagend.

"FLORA!", schrie sie aufgebracht. "FLORA!"

"Ich mach das schon", raunte Sophia ihrer Freundin zu und ging hinaus in den Flur. "Guten Tag, Frau Wolff. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Verspätung, aber ich musste..."

"Ah, da bist du ja endlich, du freche Kröte!", schnitt ihr die Pflegemutter das Wort im Mund ab und starrte sie hasserfüllt an. "Du kannst dir jede weitere Erklärung sparen! Ich habe in der Schule deinen Lehrer getroffen, der gerade gehen wollte, und er erzählte mir, dass du Nachsitzen musstest!"

"Ja, es tut mir leid", gab das Mädchen zurück und sah Emma direkt in die Augen, ohne jede Spur von Schuldgefühl. "Deshalb bin ich auch so spät nach Hause gekommen."

"Meinst du, ich bin blöd?!", giftete die Pflegemutter sie an. "Das Nachsitzen ist eine Sache und ich kann dir versichern, dass das noch ein Nachspiel haben wird, wenn ich erst meinem Mann davon erzählt habe! Außerdem hättest du vom Sekretariat aus ruhig hier anrufen und mich über dein Fehlverhalten informieren können!"

"Bedaure, das war leider nicht möglich", erklärte Sophia gelassen. "Herr Biehl hat uns nach dem Unterricht nicht erlaubt, den Raum zu verlassen. Sie müssen sich schon bei ihm darüber beschweren, dass ich Sie nicht informieren konnte."

Emma schnaubte hörbar aus, offenbar fassungslos darüber, wie selbstsicher der dunkelhaarige Teenager ihr in die Augen schaute und nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür zeigte, sich zu schämen. Sie spürte, wie heiße Wut in ihr hochkochte und einen Moment später schrie sie: "EINE STUNDE! Du musstest nur EINE STUNDE nachsitzen, aber jetzt ist es bereits vier Uhr! Wo warst du nach der Schule, hä? Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben, verlogene, kleine Schlange?!"

"Ich glaube, ich hab mich ein wenig verfahren", antwortete Sophia, ohne rot zu werden.

"LÜGNERIN!", schrie Emma und sah so aus, als ob sie ihre neue Pflegetochter am liebsten erwürgen würde. "Gib zu, du hast dich heimlich mit einem Jungen getroffen!"

"Nein, hab ich nicht!"

"Lüg mich nicht an!"

"Ich habe mich mit keinem Jungen getroffen. Das ist die Wahrheit."

"Ach so?! Und warum hast du dich dann mit deiner Klassenkameradin gestritten, mit der du doch laut Auskunft deines Lehrers jahrelang gut zurechtgekommen bist?!"

"Ich habe mich nicht mit ihr gestritten. Sie hat Streit mit mir gesucht."

"Und aus welchem Grund?!"

"Fragen Sie sie doch selbst. Ihr Name ist..."

In diesem Moment klingelte erneut das Telefon und unterbrach die wütende Emma, die sofort nach dem Hörer griff und hineinbellte: "Wolff!"

"Guten Tag, hier ist Doris Schneider", meldete sich eine Mädchenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Spreche ich vielleicht mit Frau Wolff persönlich?"

"JA, ALLERDINGS!"

"Das trifft sich gut", fuhr Doris unbeirrt fort. "Gerade mit Ihnen persönlich wollte ich sprechen."

"ACH JA?! Und warum?!"

"Bestimmt haben Sie bereits erfahren, dass Sophia nachsitzen musste. Dabei kann sie eigentlich gar nichts dafür. Schuld daran bin ich, weil ich etwas falsch verstanden habe."

"Falsch verstanden? Was soll das denn heißen?!"

"Na ja, Frau Wolff, Sophia hat mir letztens bei den Mathe-Hausaufgaben geholfen und mir nahe gelegt, mehr zu lernen. Leider habe ich ihren Ratschlag nicht befolgt und darum wieder eine schlechte Note bei unserem Test erzielt und aus Frust hab ich sie einfach beschimpft", behauptete Doris und ihr Ton klang dabei zerknirscht. "Herr Biehl hat meinen letzten Satz noch gehört, als er in die Klasse kam und dachte, Sophia und ich hätten uns gegenseitig beleidigt. Darum musste sie mit nachsitzen, obwohl sie die Strafe gar nicht verdient hat."

"So?"

"Ja, und Sophia hat mich auch nicht verraten, was höchst anständig von ihr war. Deshalb möchte ich mich gerne persönlich noch einmal bei ihr entschuldigen. Darf ich mit ihr sprechen?"

"Hm... ich weiß nicht recht", murrte Emma. "Mir kommt diese Geschichte sehr verdreht vor."

"Nein, Frau Wolff, ich sage wirklich die Wahrheit! Würde ich lügen, hätte ich Ihnen doch erzählt, dass sie alle Schuld allein trifft, oder nicht?"

Emma überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie und sprach in den Hörer: "Gut, gut, dann wäre diese Sache also geklärt. Ich bin froh, dass Sophia nichts angestellt hat und ich mir keine Sorgen um sie machen muss."

Bei dem letzten Satz warf Sophia ihrer Freundin Flora, die an der Küchenschwelle stand, nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu, während ihre Pflegemutter fortfuhr: "Danke, dass du mich über den Sachverhalt aufgeklärt hast, Doris. Damit wäre dann wohl alles geklärt."

"Ja, Frau Wolff, aber ich habe dennoch eine Bitte an Sie: Dürfte ich mich persönlich bei Sophia entschuldigen?"

"Persönlich?" / "Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, würde ich zu Ihnen nach Hause kommen."

Emma zog ein missmutiges Gesicht. / "Zu uns nach Hause? Also nein, das passt mir wirklich nicht", gab sie in den Hörer zurück.

"Ach bitte, Frau Wolff, wenn ich mich nicht persönlich bei Sophia entschuldigen darf, werde ich heute Nacht kein Auge zubekommen wegen meines schlechten Gewissens", bettelte Doris jammervoll. "Außerdem brauche ich dringend noch Hilfe bei meinen Mathe-Aufgaben. Wenn es Ihnen heute nicht passt, dass ich vorbeikommen, dann könnte doch Sophia zu mir kommen. Dagegen können Sie doch nichts haben, oder? In dem Kinderheim, in dem sie zuletzt war, fand man das auch immer in Ordnung."

"Ach, die Erzieher aus Sophia's früherem Heim kennen dich also, Doris?"

"Aber ja, wir sind seit Jahren zusammen in einer Klasse. Erlauben Sie, dass Sophia zu mir kommen darf?"

"Na ja, also schön", gab Emma nach, bedachte dabei aber Sophia mit einem kritischen Blick. "Doch ich bestehe darauf, dass sie um halb sieben wieder zu Hause ist. Länger darf sie nicht bleiben."

"Selbstverständlich, Frau Wolff, das ist genügend Zeit, damit ich mich bei Sophia entschuldigen kann. Vielen Dank. Sie sind ja so nett!"

"Keine Ursache", gab Emma zurück, lächelte jedoch etwas. "Auf Wiederhören, Doris."

"Auf Wiederhören, Frau Wolff."

Emma legte auf und wandte sich direkt an Sophia: "Was für ein Glück für dich, dass deine Schulfreundin anrief und ein gutes Wort für dich einlegte. Angeblich kannst du also gar nichts dafür, dass du Nachsitzen musstest, was?!"

"Das entspricht der Wahrheit", antwortete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und nickte.

"So, so? Also schön, ich gebe mich geschlagen - vorerst", sagte Emma und schaute dann zu Flora. "Bist du mit dem Abwasch fertig?"

"Ja, Frau Wolff."

"Gut, dann pack deine Schulsachen zusammen und begleite Sophia zu ihrer Freundin Doris. Dieses Mädchen hat mich geradezu angefleht, dass deine neue Schwester ihr bei den Mathematik-Hausaufgaben hilft. Und da diese Doris ein wohlerzogenes Kind zu sein scheint, will ich auch kein Unmensch sein. Aber um halb sieben seid ihr beide wieder hier, verstanden?!"

"Natürlich", erwiderten die Mädchen im Chor. Bereits fünf Minuten später verließen sie das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zu Doris Schneider.

"Möchte nur mal wissen, wie diese Tussi es geschafft hat, Frau Wolff dazu zu bringen, uns zu ihr gehen zu lassen", meinte Flora unterwegs. "Mir hat sie noch nie erlaubt, jemanden aus meiner Klasse zu Hause zu besuchen."

"Ich bin auch sehr überrascht, wie sehr sich Doris für mich ins Zeug gelegt hat", gab Sophia zurück. "Vor allem ist mir neu, dass sie Nachhilfe in Mathe braucht. Sie ist eine der Besten in diesem Fach."

"Dann scheint Doris eine hervorragende Lügnerin zu sein. Gäbe bestimmt eine gute Schauspielerin ab."

"Möglich, keine Ahnung. So gut kenne ich sie ja nicht."

"Nein? Aber ich dachte, sie hätte dich ab und zu im Heim besucht."

"Wer sagt denn so was?"

"Na, Doris! Sie hat mir gegenüber behauptet, dass die Erzieher in deinem Heim sie kennen würden."

"Vielleicht war sie ein- oder zweimal da, aber nicht wegen Mathe. Doch das ist schon länger her, da sind wir beide erst auf's Gymnasium gekommen. Wir haben uns eigentlich auch immer gut verstanden, aber Freundinnen kann man uns eigentlich nicht nennen. Und nun erlebe ich zum ersten Mal, wozu Hormone ein Mädchen treiben können. Es ist einfach erstaunlich."

"Was meinst du?"

"Doris ist in jemanden aus unserer Klasse verknallt und glaubt, ich wäre auch hinter ihm her."

"Was?!"

"Ja, darum hat sie mich heute in der Schule blöd angemacht und das war auch der Grund für das Nachsitzen."

"Also doch wegen eines Jungen", stellte Flora fest.

"Ich versichere dir, dass ich nichts von ihm will", erwiderte Sophia. "Kann ich etwas dafür, dass er mich mag und sich ständig in meiner Nähe aufhält? Genau das Gleiche habe ich Doris nach der Schule gesagt und dann hat die dumme Gans es endlich kapiert. Ich hoffe, dass ihr schlechtes Gewissen noch länger anhält. Hab nämlich keine Lust auf Stress, nur weil Doris verknallt ist. Das ist wirklich nicht mein Problem!"

 

=~=~=

 

"Das Taxi wird jeden Augenblick kommen", sagte der Kellner.

"Danke", antwortete Nelly freundlich und nickte ihm zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Mr. Marcias. "Vielen Dank für die Einladung zum Essen."

"Bitte sehr", erwiderte Ares galant und lächelte sie an. "Ich hoffe, es hat Ihnen gemundet?"

"Oh ja, es war ganz ausgezeichnet."

"Schade, dass ich Sie nicht nach Hause fahren darf, Miss Barnes."

"Danke, Mr. Marcias, aber ich weiß ja, wie begrenzt Ihre Zeit ist. Außerdem fahre ich jetzt noch nicht nach Hause, sondern muss etwas für mich Wichtiges klären. Es ist privat. Daher verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich mich jetzt schon verabschiede. Es war wirklich ein sehr angenehmer Nachmittag."

Sie erhob sich und Ares tat es ihr gleich. Ehe sie es sich versah, half er ihr in ihre leichte Sommerjacke hinein und bot ihr seinen Arm dar.

"Bitte erlauben Sie, dass ich Sie hinausgeleite, Miss Barnes", sagte er. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung, der wohl niemand widersprochen hätte. Sie hängte sich in seinen Arm ein und bemerkte, dass sie an der Seite von Mr. Marcias richtig auffiel. Es lag wahrscheinlich an seiner imposanten Erscheinung und weniger an ihrem attraktiven Äußeren, doch diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit gefiel ihr. Genau so, wie ihr die Aufmerksamkeit der überaus attraktiven Aphrodite Vulcan gefallen hatte, die sie im Laufe des Gespräches als "süß" und als das "perfekte" Model bezeichnete. Danach meinte die Designerin, dass sie - Nelly - sich auch sehr gut in ihrem Modehaus machen würde und bedauerte, dass sie sie aufgrund ihres Vertrages mit Lindonia nicht zu ihren diesjährigen Modeschauen in Paris, Mailand, Prag, Düsseldorf, London, Sankt Petersburg und Stockholm begleiten könne. Aber Aphrodite hatte sie zu ihrer Premiere am 2. August in Mega-City in ihre persönliche Lounge eingeladen, was sie natürlich gern annahm. Brian bekam das Meiste von dem mit, was Aphrodite mit ihr sprach, und einiges davon missfiel ihm sehr, wie man seiner Mimik deutlich entnehmen konnte, wenn man ihn beobachtet hatte. Da Nelly ihm gegenübersaß, konnte sie es schlecht ignorieren. Vor allem die Einladung in Aphrodite's persönliche Lounge, in die Brian nicht einbezogen wurde, schien ihm sauer aufzustoßen.

Nelly seufzte. Bestimmt würde Brian sie für all das büßen lassen, was ihn heute geärgert hatte.

"Nanu, Miss Barnes, haben Sie Kummer?", erkundigte sich Ares mitfühlend und sah sie besorgt an. Sie fand seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr liebenswürdig und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

"Nicht mehr als sonst auch", erwiderte sie. "Ich bin nur ein klein wenig müde."

Inzwischen waren sie draußen angekommen und warteten auf das Taxi.

"Wenn das so ist, sollten Sie sich heute nicht mehr so anstrengen, sondern sich ein wenig ausruhen", antwortete Ares und lächelte jetzt ebenfalls. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht doch nach Hause wollen? Es ist kein Problem, das Taxi wieder wegzuschicken oder es einem anderen Gast zu überlassen."

"Nein, danke, Sie sind wirklich sehr aufmerksam, Mr. Marcias, aber die Angelegenheit, die ich klären muss, ist wirklich sehr wichtig für mich. Ich glaube auch kaum, dass es viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt."

"Also gut, ich muss wohl akzeptieren, dass wir uns gleich trennen müssen - leider", sagte er und küsste ihre Hand. "Ich habe den Nachmittag mit Ihnen außerordentlich genossen, Miss Barnes. Sie kommen doch zu der Jubiläumsfeier Ihres Onkels, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ich habe es bereits in meinem Terminkalender vermerkt."

Das Taxi fuhr vor und ein Angestellter des Restaurants beeilte sich, die Tür des Wagens für Nelly zu öffnen. Ares half ihr galant in den Wagen hinein.

"Ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen", sagte er zum Abschied. "Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude, nicht wahr? Bis bald."

"Auf Wiedersehen", erwiderte sie freundlich. Der Angestellte schloss die Tür und Nelly nannte dem Fahrer ihre Zieladresse. Dann fuhr das Taxi los und sie lehnte sich mit dem Kopf zurück, schloss dabei die Augen und seufzte tief auf. Sie hoffte, dass das Orakel jetzt zu Hause war oder wenigstens jemand, der ihr sagen konnte, wie sie mit dem Orakel in Kontakt treten konnte. Sie brauchte unbedingt einen Rat wegen ihres Freundes. Sie hatte ohnehin ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie heute mit einem seiner Vorgesetzten in einem vornehmen Restaurant zu Mittag gegessen und es überaus genossen hatte, ohne einen Gedanken an Harry zu verschwenden. Erst als Aphrodite und Brian sich verabschiedeten, fiel er ihr wieder ein und sie hatte dann darum gebeten, ihr ein Taxi zu rufen. Die kurze Zeitspanne, als sie danach mit Mr. Marcias am Tisch saß, empfand sie jedoch genau wie bei ihrer Ankunft im SYRACUS als spannungsvoll. Ihr waren seine Blicke während des Essens und ihrer Gespräche mit Aphrodite nicht entgangen und es schien beinahe so, als ob er an ihr Interesse hätte. Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein, durfte ihn weder vor den Kopf stoßen noch ihn in irgendeiner Weise ermutigen, schon allein, weil ihr Onkel eine hohe Position in Marcias' Firma bekleidete. Am besten, sie blieb freundlich-distanziert und tat so, als ob sie seine Blicke und Bemerkungen nicht richtig verstünde. Mr. Marcias war Gentleman genug, um nicht aufdringlicher zu werden; jedenfalls vermittelte er bislang diesen Eindruck und sie hoffte, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt nicht irrte... 


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Doris erwartete Sophia bereits vor ihrem Elternhaus und registrierte lächelnd, dass sich ihre Klassenkameradin in Begleitung eines anderen Mädchens befand, bei dem es sich bestimmt um deren Pflegeschwester handelte.

"Hallo", begrüßte Doris die beiden. "Schön, dass du auch gleich Flora mitgebracht hast."

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", wollte das blonde Mädchen wissen.

"Schon vergessen? Ich habe mit der Leiterin des Heims, in dem Sophia früher gelebt hat, persönlich gesprochen. Natürlich hat sie mir auch deinen Namen verraten. Flora Lehmann, wenn ich es noch richtig in Erinnerung habe, stimmt's?"

Flora nickte, wirkte aber nicht besonders glücklich über diese Information. Auch Sophia blickte Doris ernst an und fragte: "Was willst du von mir? Ich dachte, zwischen uns sei alles geklärt!"

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, was da heute zwischen uns gelaufen ist", begann Doris erneut in entschuldigendem Ton.

"Zwischen UNS ist gar nichts gelaufen", stellte Sophia verärgert fest. "DU hast mich OHNE GRUND beleidigt - und das nur, weil du verknallt bist und denkst, damit einen Anspruch auf Konstantin zu haben. Aber falls du es noch nicht weißt: Er ist nicht dein Eigentum, nur weil du scharf auf ihn bist."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß...", meinte Doris und sah ihre Klassenkameradin reumütig an. "Mit mir sind wohl einfach die Hormone durchgegangen. Kannst du mir denn nicht verzeihen?"

"Du hast mich vor allen anderen beleidigt!"

"Wenn du möchtest, werde ich mich morgen vor versammelter Klasse bei dir entschuldigen."

Sophia schaute Doris überrascht an.

"Das würdest du wirklich tun?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja, würde ich!"

"Dann mach es! Damit wäre dann unser kleines Treffen beendet", entgegnete Sophia kurzangebunden und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. "Komm, Flora, lass uns noch ein bisschen im Park spazieren gehen. Hausaufgaben können wir ja auch auf einer Bank machen."

"Oh ja, gute Idee. Würdest du mir ein bisschen helfen?"

"Natürlich, gern."

Die beiden Mädchen wendeten sich bereits von Doris ab und machten Anstalten zu gehen, als diese rasch vor sie lief.

"Wartet doch mal! Wollt ihr etwa schon gehen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Was sollen wir denn noch hier?", gab Sophia kühl zurück. "Du hast angeboten, dich morgen öffentlich bei mir zu entschuldigen und falls du es tatsächlich tust, werde ich vielleicht wieder mit dir reden. Aber ich will erst mal sehen, ob du dein Versprechen auch wahr machst."

"Bitte, es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid. Wir kann ich es dir nur beweisen?"

"Halte dein Versprechen. Bis morgen!"

Sophia setzte schon zum Weitergehen an, als Doris mit ihrer Hand ihren Oberarm berührte und halblaut murmelte: "Hast du eigentlich bemerkt, dass du nach der Schule verfolgt worden bist?"

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager starrte sie misstrauisch an.

"Wer soll mich schon verfolgen, außer dir? Wobei mir immer noch nicht klar ist, warum du so ein großes Gedöns um deine Entschuldigung machst. Und bitte, erspar mir weitere Plattitüden dieser Art, ja?!"

"Konstantin ist dir hinterhergefahren", raunte Doris noch eine Spur leiser.

"Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Sophia ungläubig.

"Ja, welch eine Überraschung, nicht wahr? Ich konnte es auch kaum glauben", erwiderte ihre Klassenkameradin. "Aber es sieht ganz so aus, als ob er dir wirklich nachlaufen würde und ich dir Unrecht getan habe."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen starrte sie einen Moment lang schweigend an. Sie fragte sich, wie lange Konstantin ihr hinterhergefahren und ob er ihr tatsächlich bis ins Industriegebiet gefolgt war. Was versprach sich dieser Junge nur davon? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

"Er geht mir allmählich wirklich auf den Keks", murmelte Sophia.

"Bestimmt möchtest du ihn gern loswerden, oder?"

"Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn er mich einfach zufriedenließe."

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich deine Schwester und dich zu einem Eis einlade? Vielleicht finden wir ja zusammen eine Lösung für dieses Problem", schlug Doris vor und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Was meinst du?"

Sophia überdachte diesen Vorschlag und nickte dann.

"Also gut, einverstanden. Aber wenn wir etwas zusammen bequatschen, dann sollte das auch möglichst unter uns bleiben. Sind wir in einer Eisdiele denn vor unwillkommenen Mithörern sicher?"

"Wir setzen uns natürlich draußen an einen Tisch, packen unsere Schulsachen aus und tun so, als ob wir Hausaufgaben machen würden. Dabei unterhalten wir uns leise und kein Mensch wird Interesse daran haben, drei Schülerinnen zu belauschen. Glaub mir, wir werden vor Mithörern sicher sein."

"Hm, klingt ganz vernünftig", meinte Sophia und schaute dann wieder zu Flora. "Komm, Doris hat uns zum Eisessen eingeladen."

Das blonde Mädchen beäugte die Mitschülerin ihrer Schwester immer noch misstrauisch.

"Bist du sicher, dass wir die Einladung annehmen sollten, Sophia?", fragte sie nach.

"Oh ja, ganz sicher. Doris hat mir nämlich gerade etwas erzählt, worüber ich mich gerne näher unterhalten möchte. Dabei können wir auch unsere Hausaufgaben machen - und vielleicht finden Doris und ich sogar eine Möglichkeit, uns gegenseitig zu helfen..."

=~=~=

Nelly schaute unsicher aus den Fenstern des Taxis, als dieses vor der genannten Zieladresse hielt, die auf der Visitenkarte stand. In dieser Gegend war sie noch nie gewesen, aber es sah draußen nicht besonders einladend aus. Nun ja, der Stadtteil Brookleen [1] hatte nicht gerade den besten Ruf. Sie konnte wohl nichts anderes erwarten. Es wunderte sie allerdings, warum die Frau, die man DAS ORAKEL nannte, ausgerechnet in solch einem Milieu wohnte.

"Wir wären dann da, Miss", informierte sie der Fahrer unnötigerweise, traf aber keine Anstalten, aus dem Wagen zu steigen und ihr die Tür zu öffnen.

"Okay...", sagte Nelly unsicher. "Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?"

"Man hat mich bereits bezahlt", antwortete der Mann freundlich.

Die junge Frau starrte überrascht in den Rückspiegel des Wagens und begegnete den Augen des Fahrers.

"Tatsächlich?", fragte sie dann nach, worauf jener nickte. Nelly konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, wie Mr. Marcias dies bewerkstelligt hatte, ohne dass sie etwas davon mitkriegte, aber es war zweifellos sehr großzügig von ihm, nachdem er sie alle schon zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Wirklich ein Gentleman durch und durch. Andererseits bestätigte dies auch ihre Annahme, dass er Interesse an ihr als Frau hatte. Dabei musste er doch wissen, dass sie mit dem Assistenten ihres Onkel zusammen war. Sie hatte Harold schließlich einige Male in der Firma abgeholt, wobei ihnen Mr. Marcias hin und wieder begegnet war.

"Nun, das ist im Augenblick wohl auch egal", dachte Nelly. "Harry's Probleme sind wichtiger."

Sie wandte sich an den Fahrer und fragte: "Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, auf mich zu warten, bis ich wieder zurück bin?"

"Bedaure, Miss, in dieser Gegend bleibe ich nicht länger, als ich es muss", antwortete der Mann.

"Aber wie soll ich denn nach Hause zurückkommen?"

"Rufen Sie in unserer Zentrale an, die schicken dann ein Taxi hierher."

"Und ich soll dann so lange draußen auf der Straße warten, bis es kommt? Nein, das kann ich nicht! Ach bitte, warten Sie doch auf mich, bis ich wieder aus dem Haus zurückkomme. Ich fühle mich nicht besonders wohl in dieser Gegend."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen, Miss", meinte der Fahrer und nickte. Er drehte sich jetzt halb zu ihr um und fragte besorgt: "Was wollen Sie eigentlich hier? Das ist keine besonders gute Gegend für eine junge Dame wie Sie."

"Ich will mit dem Orakel sprechen", erklärte ihm Nelly wahrheitsgemäß. "Sie haben bestimmt schon von dem Orakel gehört, oder?"

"Natürlich! Es gibt kaum einen Menschen, der nicht von der Wahrsagerin hörte, und viele suchen auch ihren Rat. Sie muss mittlerweile regelrecht in Geld schwimmen, was zu der Frage führt, warum sie immer noch in diesem verrufenen Stadtteil wohnt."

"Ja, das hat mich auch gewundert", gab Nelly zu. "Aber da dies nun einmal ihre Adresse ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als auszusteigen und in das Haus zu gehen."

"Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig, Miss", warnte sie der Fahrer. "Hier treibt sich manches Lumpengesindel herum. Es wundert mich wirklich, warum Ihr Begleiter nicht bei Ihnen geblieben ist."

"Er ist nur ein flüchtiger Bekannter, den meine Privatangelegenheiten nichts angehen", klärte Nelly ihn auf, während sie erneut einen Blick nach draußen warf. "Würden Sie warten, wenn ich Sie dafür im Voraus bezahle?"

Der Fahrer schaute sie einen Augenblick an, dann nickte er.

"Einverstanden, aber nur, weil ich um sie besorgt bin, Miss."

Nelly atmete innerlich auf, kramte dann in ihrer Handtasche nach der Geldbörse und gab dem Taxifahrer schließlich 25,- $.

"Reicht das?", fragte sie.

"Ja, für etwa 15 Minuten. Aber länger warte ich nicht auf Sie, Miss", erwiderte er und schaute sich dabei erneut argwöhnisch nach allen Seiten um, ehe er das Geld entgegennahm.

"Einverstanden, ich beeile mich", versprach Nelly, stieg dann aus dem Wagen und rannte regelrecht in das Haus, in welchem das Orakel wohnen sollte. Sie hastete die Treppe bis zum dritten Stock hinauf und suchte dann die Zimmernummer 311. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und betätigte die Klingel, hörte es auch von innen läuten und wartete ab. Aber niemand kam, um ihr zu öffnen. Nelly klingelte noch einmal, doch es war wieder vergebens.

"Was ist hier nur los?", dachte die junge Frau verzweifelt. "Warum macht denn keiner auf?"

In ihrer Ratlosigkeit blickte sie sich um und ging dann zur Wohnung mit der Nr. 310, wo sie ebenfalls klingelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr eine andere Frau öffnete und sie befremdet anstarrte. Offenbar hatte sie jemand anderen vor ihrer Tür erwartet.

"Verzeihen Sie bitte", sagte Nelly entschuldigend. "Wissen Sie vielleicht, ob Ihre Nachbarin von Nr. 311 fortgegangen ist?"

"Oh... Sie wollen zum Orakel?"

"Ja, und ich muss sie dringend sprechen. Wann ist sie denn wieder zu Hause?"

"Tut mir leid, Miss", antwortete die andere Frau. "Aber das Orakel wohnt nicht mehr hier. Sie ist gestern umgezogen."

"Wissen Sie auch, wohin?", erkundigte sich Nelly.

"Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich kann Ihnen die neue Telefonnummer geben, warten Sie einen Moment", informierte sie die Unbekannte, verschwand für einen Augenblick und reichte ihr gleich darauf einen Zettel, auf dem nichts weiter als eine Nummer stand. "Rufen Sie dort an, dann wird man Ihnen sagen, wie Sie Kontakt zum Orakel aufnehmen können."

"Vielen Dank", gab Nelly zurück und lächelte. "Einen schönen Tag noch. Auf Wiedersehen."

Die junge Frau lief die Treppen rasch hinunter, trat aus dem Haus und eilte zu ihrem Taxi, welches immer noch direkt vor dem Haus hielt. Als sie im hinteren Teil eingestiegen war, fuhr der Fahrer an und fragte: "Wohin soll ich Sie jetzt bringen, Miss?"

"Park-Avenue 51 b", erwiderte Nelly, froh darüber, das verrufene Viertel verlassen zu können. Sie hoffte nur, dass das Orakel in eine bessere Gegend gezogen war, auch wenn sie zunächst etwas enttäuscht darüber war, heute nicht mehr mit der Seherin persönlich sprechen zu können...

=~=~=

Sophia und Flora waren mit Doris' Vorschlag, in das kleine Cafe im Park zu gehen, einverstanden. An diesem heißen Sommertag war es gut besucht und die Mädchen hatten Glück, dass gerade ein paar Leute bezahlt hatten und fortgingen, als sie dort ankamen. Sofort ließen sich die Teenager an einem Tisch am Rande nieder und studierten die Karte. Nachdem sich Doris und Flora einen Eisbecher mit Sahne und Sophia einen Eiskaffee bestellt hatten, wandte sich die Letztere erneut interessiert an ihre Klassenkameradin: "Du hast also beobachtet, dass Konstantin mich nach der Schule verfolgte?"

"Ja", sagte Doris und nickte. "Ich wollte meinen Augen erst nicht glauben, aber er war es wirklich."

"Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich mal etwas mehr über diesen Konstantin erzählen?", meldete sich jetzt Flora zu Wort. "Bisher hab ich nur mitgekriegt, dass euer Streit sich um diesen Typen dreht. Ist er denn wirklich so toll?"

"Oh ja, er sieht unheimlich gut aus", begann Doris und ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen, was Sophia ärgerlich registrierte.

"Er ist neu in unserer Klasse", informierte sie ihre Schwester in sachlichem Ton. "Zugegeben, er ist ziemlich nett, aber ich habe mich NICHT wegen ihm gestritten, sondern Doris und dabei hat sie mich ungerechterweise beleidigt, da ich NICHTS, aber auch gar NICHTS von ihm will!"

"Ja, ja, schon gut, ich hab's inzwischen kapiert und es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid", erwiderte Doris und der schwärmerische Ausdruck in ihren Augen machte nun einem ernsteren Platz. "Allerdings frage ich mich schon, warum er so verrückt nach dir ist, Sophia. Du musst irgendwas an dir haben, was dich für ihn interessant macht."

"Sophia ist ziemlich hübsch", erklärte Flora sofort. "Jungs stehen nun mal auf hübsche Mädels."

"In unserer Klasse sind viele Mädchen hübsch", behauptete Doris, ein wenig eingeschnappt, da ihr heute schon zum zweiten Mal zu Ohren kam, dass ihre Konkurrentin gut aussah. "Das allein kann es nicht sein, was Konstantin an Sophia so fesselt. Vielleicht gibt es ein gemeinsames Hobby?"

"Keine Ahnung", entgegnete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. "Ich behandle ihn so wie jeden anderen in der Klasse auch und mir ist noch keiner von den anderen Jungs hinterhergestiefelt. Eigentlich hat sich noch nie jemand aus der Klasse besonders für mich interessiert. Deshalb wunderte es mich ja auch so, dass du dich bei unserer Pflegemutter für mich so ins Zeug gelegt hast, nachdem du mich heute Vormittag..."

"Es tut mir leid, Sophia", fiel Doris ihr heftig ins Wort. "Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen?"

"Du nimmst Kontakt mit meinem früheren Heim auf, lügst denen was vor, nur um die Telefonnummer meiner neuen Pflegefamilie zu erfahren und laberst Frau Wolff voll, dich mit mir treffen zu wollen, damit ich dir bei den Mathe-Aufgaben helfen soll", zählte Sophia unbarmherzig auf und verzog dabei verächtlich das Gesicht. "Nein, das hast du nicht getan, weil es dir leid tut, sondern weil du etwas von mir willst. Ich möchte endlich wissen, was du dir von diesem Treffen erhoffst. Schließlich wissen wir beide, dass du keinerlei Nachhilfe nötig hast, schon gar nicht in Mathe."

"Also erstens tut es mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir Unrecht getan habe", beteuerte Doris und sah ihre Klassenkameradin mit einem Ausdruck des Bedauerns an. "Und zweitens habe ich nicht vergessen, wie unglücklich du in deinem neuen Zuhause bist. Deine Pflegemutter hörte sich tatsächlich nicht sehr freundlich an, aber ich hoffe, ich konnte sie ein wenig besänftigen."

"Das weiß man bei der nie", meinte Sophia, die ihre Gesprächspartnerin immer noch misstrauisch beäugte. "Und du kannst mir erzählen, was du willst. Dieses Treffen dient doch wohl nicht der Nachhilfe, oder?"

"Wenn du möchtest, helfe ich Flora gern bei den Hausaufgaben", bot Doris sofort an.

"Das kann ich selbst, vielen Dank", entgegnete Sophia. "Lenk nicht ab! Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was du von mir willst. Aber ich nehme an, es hat etwas mit Konstantin zu tun."

"Wie gesagt, er hat dich heute nach der Schule auf seinem Fahrrad verfolgt", nahm ihre Klassenkameradin den vorherigen Faden wieder auf. "Und da du es nicht bemerktest, gehe ich davon aus, dass er nicht mit dir gesprochen hat."

"Natürlich nicht! Dem hätte ich was erzählt!", sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen giftig.

"Ich fürchte, das wird den guten Konstantin nicht davon abhalten, dich weiterhin heimlich zu verfolgen."

Sophia starrte Doris wütend an und einen langen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Mädchen. In dieser Zeit brachte die Kellnerin ihnen die bestellten Sachen. Als sie gegangen war, fuhr Doris leise fort: "Nachdem ich das Vergnügen hatte, mit Frau Wolff zu telefonieren, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Flora und du am liebsten eure Pflegeeltern verlassen würdet, oder?"

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Flora ängstlich.

Doris' Miene zeigte ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln und in ihren Augen erschien der Ausdruck von Triumph. Sophia, die ihre Klassenkameradin genau beobachtete, überkam bei diesem Anblick das starke Bedürfnis, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen, um ihrer Überheblichkeit ein Ende zu bereiten. Aber sie beherrschte sich, obwohl ihr Inneres vor Wut tobte.

"Was hat das alles mit Konstantin zu tun?", zischte sie Doris an.

"Ganz einfach, Sophia: Wenn ihr beide in eine andere Familie kommt, könntet ihr ebenfalls die Schule wechseln - und dann wärst du Konstantin los. Es sei denn, du erzählst ihm, in welche Schule zu versetzt wirst..."

"GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!"

"Siehst du? Das wäre der einzige Weg, um vor Konstantins Nachstellungen Ruhe zu haben. Na, was sagst du?"

"Nette Überlegung, Doris, aber wie willst du es anstellen, dass man uns den Wolffs wegnimmt? Sie genießen beim Jugendamt einen sehr guten Ruf."

"Oh, ich bin sicher, wir finden einen Weg, um ihr gutes Image ein wenig anzukratzen..."

Einen langen Moment starrten sich Doris und Sophia in die Augen, während Flora ihren Blick unsicher von einer zur anderen schweifen ließ. Endlich ergriff Sophia wieder das Wort und meinte: "Also gut, ich hätte da schon eine Idee. Aber das möchte ich lieber unter vier Augen mit dir besprechen."

"Einverstanden, und wo?"

Sophia wandte sich an Flora: "Warte bitte hier, ja? Ich gehe mit Doris nur kurz bis zur großen Eiche, kläre die Angelegenheit mit ihr und dann kommen wir zurück."

"Bitte, macht bloß keinen Blödsinn", beschwor das blonde Mädchen ihre Freundin.

"Keine Sorge, ich weiß schon, was ich tue", versicherte ihr Sophia und schaute dann erneut ihre Klassenkameradin an. "Und ich bin sicher, Doris tut das auch."

"Natürlich!"

Beide nickten Flora noch kurz zu und schlenderten dann Richtung große Eiche los. Sie lag nur knapp 4,50 m vom kleinen Cafe entfernt, so dass der blonde Teenager beide gut im Blick hatte. Kaum waren Sophia und Doris an dem riesigen Baum angekommen, setzten sie sich auf eine der Bänke, die darunter standen und quatschten miteinander. Flora seufzte innerlich. Ihre neue Schwester neigte dazu, sich schnell aufzuregen. Sie fürchtete, dass sie sich in diesem Zustand leicht zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen ließ; und diese Doris schien keinen Deut besser zu sein. Flora mochte Sophia's Klassenkameradin nicht besonders und konnte sich an einer Hand abzählen, dass diese ihnen nur half, weil sie in diesen Konstantin verknallt war und Sophia aus dem Weg haben wollte, in die dieser Junge sich offensichtlich verliebt hatte. Vermutlich glaubte diese dämliche Doris, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit dann automatisch ihr zukommen ließ. Wie konnte man nur so doof sein?

=~=~=

Kaum war Nelly zu Hause, holte sie die neue Telefonnummer des Orakels aus ihrer Handtasche und tippte entschlossen die Zahlen in das Nummernkästchen des Apparates ein. Es klingelte dreimal, ehe jemand auf der anderen Seite abhob.

"Ja, hier ist Anne", meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme, die jung klang.

"Guten Abend, mein Name ist Nelly Barnes. Ich würde gern das Orakel kontaktieren."

"Woher haben Sie diese Nummer?"

"Hören Sie, ich war vor wenigen Minuten erst in Brookleen, um persönlich beim Orakel vorzusprechen. Aber niemand öffnete mir die Tür und erst durch eine ihrer Nachbarinnen erfuhr ich, dass das Orakel umgezogen ist. Bitte, ich brauche dringend den Rat der Wahrsagerin."

"Von welcher Nachbarin?", erkundigte sich Anne misstrauisch.

"Die Frau, die in 310 wohnt."

Nelly hörte, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin am anderen Ende der Leitung hörbar ausatmete.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die junge Frau besorgt.

"Ja, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung", antwortete Anne, nun eine Spur freundlicher. "Mrs. Jackson ist eine sehr vertrauenswürdige Person. Sie möchten also mit dem Orakel sprechen?"

"Ja, es ist dringend. Mein Freund hat sich in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht und ich suche einen Weg, um ihm da herauszuhelfen."

"Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr Freund das Orakel persönlich kontaktiert", meinte Anne.

"Ich fürchte, dazu kann ich ihn nicht überreden", erwiderte Nelly. "Er will ja nicht einmal Hilfe von mir annehmen. Bitte, ich mache mir sehr große Sorgen um ihn."

"In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu dem Mann, Miss Barnes?"

"Ich liebe ihn. Wir wollen heiraten, wissen Sie."

"Gut, ich spreche mit dem Orakel. Bitte geben Sie mir Ihren vollständigen Namen, Ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer. Wir melden uns dann bei Ihnen."

Nelly nannte alles, was Anne von ihr wissen wollte.

"Sehr schön, Miss Barnes. Sie hören bald wieder von mir. Bis dahin alles Gute für Ihren Freund und Sie. Auf Wiederhören!"

"Danke sehr. Auf Wiederhören."

Nachdem Nelly aufgelegt hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser, obwohl sie noch kein Wort mit dem Orakel gewechselt hatte. Aber allein die Aussicht, dieser Wahrsagerin bald persönlich zu begegnen, nährte die Hoffnung in ihr, dass Harry's Probleme bald gelöst seien und danach alles gut werden würde...

=~=~=

"Also, welche Idee hast du?", kam Doris gleich zur Sache, nachdem Sophia und sie sich auf die Bank gesetzt hatten.

"Du willst Flora und mir also tatsächlich helfen?", hakte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen erneut nach und bedachte ihr Gegenüber mit einem finsteren Blick. Als Doris nickte, fragte sie: "Kann ich dir auch vertrauen?"

"Selbstverständlich, Sophia. Es ist in unser beider Interesse", behauptete ihre Klassenkameradin lächelnd. Erneut überkam die kleine Göttin der Drang, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch sie beherrschte sich. Schließlich schien es ein Geschenk des Himmels zu sein, dass Doris ihr helfen wollte, das Ehepaar Wolff fertigzumachen. Dennoch traute sie ihr nicht so ganz.

"Denkst du wirklich, Konstantin wendet sich dir zu, wenn ich auf eine andere Schule gehe?", erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch. "Wenn du das glaubst, dann bist du ganz schön naiv."

"Jedenfalls hatte ich heute Vormittag in der Eisdiele, in die du nicht mitwolltest, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit", entgegnete Doris selbstsicher. "Wir haben uns außerordentlich gut verstanden."

"Und deshalb denkst du, er wendet sich wieder dir zu, wenn ich erst auf ein anderes Gymnasium gehe?"

"Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber er wird dir sicherlich nicht ewig nachtrauern."

"Nein, doch du kannst dir gewiss sein, dass er sämtliche Schulen in Frankfurt abklappern wird, um mich zu finden", erklärte Sophia in sachlichem Ton.

Doris eben noch selbstsicheres Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen.

"Glaub bloß nicht, du wärst unersetzbar", antwortete sie dann gereizt.

"Aber du selbst hast mich doch darüber informiert, dass er mich heimlich verfolgt", meinte Sophia, die mit Befriedigung registrierte, dass sie der Überheblichkeit ihrer Klassenkameradin soeben einen Dämpfer verpasst hatte. "Das spricht doch dafür, dass er nicht so schnell aufgeben wird, um mich wiederzufinden, nicht wahr? Oder bist du da anderer Ansicht?"

Doris' Mundwinkel glitten noch mehr herunter und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

"Na, immer noch daran interessiert, Flora und mir zu helfen?", fragte Sophia süffisant.

"JA!", stieß Doris wütend hervor. "Ich werde Konstantin schon daran hindern, dir nachzuspionieren."

"Ach ja? Wie willst du das denn anstellen?"

"Das lass mal meine Sorge sein! Er wird dich schon vergessen!"

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf und einer ihrer Mundwinkel wanderte spöttisch nach oben.

"Nein, ich fürchte, du überschätzt deine Fähigkeiten gewaltig, liebe Doris. Wenn du mich tatsächlich loswerden willst, dann musst du mir schon helfen, aus Frankfurt zu verschwinden."

Ihre Klassenkameradin starrte sie überrascht an. Als sie nach einer Sekunde die Sprache wiederfand, fragte sie ungläubig: "Du willst weg aus Frankfurt?"

Sophia nickte.

"Wirklich? Du willst wirklich weg von hier?", wollte Doris noch einmal wissen.

"Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst. Flora und ich haben bei den Wolffs wirklich nichts zu lachen. Sie sind ziemlich fies zu uns, aber das Jugendamt glaubt weder meiner Schwester noch mir. Deshalb bleibt uns gar nichts anderes übrig, als abzuhauen. Ich fürchte, dass sie sonst Flora etwas antun werden - zumindest unser Pflegevater. Er ist so ein Schwein!"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen wusste, dass sie gerade ein großes Risiko eingegangen war, ausgerechnet ihre eifersüchtige Klassenkameradin in ihr Vorhaben einzuweihen. Aber sie brauchte jemanden, der ihr bei der Flucht half und Doris, deren Eltern ihr immer sehr viel Freiheit gelassen hatten, verfügte über mehr Möglichkeiten als sie. Gespannt sah Sophia ihr Gegenüber an, die zwar immer noch sehr verdattert aussah, aber bereits anfing, zu überlegen.

"Wenn ich Frankfurt verlassen habe, wird Konstantin nicht wissen, wo er mich suchen soll", fuhr das dunkelhaarige Mädchen fort, in der Hoffnung, dadurch Doris' anzutreiben, ihr zu helfen. "Mit der Zeit vergisst er mich und du könntest ihn ja trösten."

"Sicherlich...", murmelte ihre Klassenkameradin, deren Miene sich wieder zu entspannen begann. Schließlich brachte sie sogar wieder ein kleines Lächeln zustande. "Und wenn eure Pflegeeltern wirklich dermaßen fies sind... und der Alte will sich zudem an Flora vergreifen... Nein, wie eklig! Natürlich werde ich euch helfen. Was braucht ihr?"

"Reisepässe mit falschen Namen und Geld natürlich", wisperte Sophia. "Doch zunächst wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mir einen großen Gefallen tun würdest."

"Jeden, wenn ich kann", versprach Doris.

"Gut, dann hör zu...", begann Sophia und erzählte ihr, was sie durch das große Bürofenster der Firma Cargo beobachtet hatte und wie sie sich vorstellte, dies zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Doris lauschte gebannt den Ausführungen ihrer langjährigen Sitznachbarin, nickte dann und sagte: "Gut, ich kümmere mich darum. Keine Sorge."

Schließlich waren sich die beiden Mädchen einig geworden und Doris erhob sich, um in das kleine Cafe zurückzukehren.

"Geh nur schon mal vor", sagte Sophia. "Ich brauche ein paar Minuten für mich alleine, dann komme ich auch. Flora soll auf mich warten."

"Okay, dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Doris und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Kaum war sie fort, zog Sophia ihre Beine auf die Bank hoch und zu sich an den Körper heran, vergrub ihren Kopf darinnen und begann, leise zu weinen... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[1] Kleiner Scherz am Rande, da wir uns in der Matrix-Welt befinden. Aus New York wurde 'Mega-City' und aus dem Stadtteil Brooklyn eben "Brookleen".


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

 

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Sophia wieder, wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen, putzte sich ihre Nase und erhob sich dann, um ebenfalls in das kleine Cafe zurückzukehren. Schließlich wartete dort sicherlich noch Flora, die sie nicht länger als nötig mit Doris allein lassen wollte. Aber sie traf nur ihre Schwester am Tisch vor, über ihre Bücher gebeugt.

"Hi, Flora", sprach Sophia sie an, worauf das blonde Mädchen überrascht nach oben schaute und dann erleichtert lächelte. "Sag mal, wo ist Doris?"

"Als sie von eurer Besprechung zurückkam, bezahlte sie alles und verabschiedete sich dann, ohne mir irgendetwas über euer Gespräch zu berichten", antwortete Flora. "Hoffentlich habt ihr keinen Blödsinn vor."

"Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Doris will uns helfen."

"Uns helfen?"

"Ja, lass dich überraschen."

"Ehrlich gesagt, traue ich dieser Doris nicht über den Weg", meinte Flora in warnendem Ton. "Sieh mal, erst beleidigt sie dich, dann entschuldigt sie sich und tut so, als ob wir die besten Freundinnen sind. Stell dir vor, sie hat mich sogar zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und mir angeboten, mir bei den Hausaufgaben behilflich zu sein. Dabei kennt sie mich gar nicht und du hast ihr doch klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass du mir hilfst."

"Wahrscheinlich war das Angebot gar nicht ernst gemeint, da Doris sicherlich davon ausging, dass du ohnehin ablehnen würdest."

"Sag mal, ist dieser Konstantin wirklich ein so toller Typ?"

"Er ist sehr nett, aber nervig. Mich nervt er jedenfalls...", behauptete Sophia und schwieg dann, weil sie den Jungen eigentlich ganz gern hatte. Unter anderen Umständen würde sie ihn nicht einfach dieser Doris überlassen, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Natürlich kränkte es sie, dass ihre langjährige Sitznachbarin, mit der sie sich stets gut verstanden und von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde sie akzeptieren, sie wegen der Verliebtheit zu einem Jungen so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte. Es gab eben viele Menschen, denen man nicht vertrauen konnte. Das war die bittere Lektion, die sie heute gelernt hatte. Man musste in der Wahl seiner Freunde vorsichtig sein.

Sophia schluckte und spürte dabei, wie ihr ein harter Kloß die Kehle hinunterlief. Konstantin wäre sicherlich ein guter Freund für sie, aber das durfte nicht sein! Er sollte wegen ihr keinen Ärger kriegen und eine engere Beziehung zwischen ihnen hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, da sie ja aus Frankfurt verschwinden wollte. Zusammen mit Flora würde sie bald weit fort sein und mit der Zeit vergaß man sie... auch die Leute aus ihrer Klasse würden sie vergessen, sogar Konstantin.

Der Gedanke daran tat dem Mädchen weh und sie hatte Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. Einzig und allein der Gedanke, dass sich der nette Junge vermutlich nie auf Doris einlassen würde, tröstete sie etwas. Natürlich glaubte die eifersüchtige Ziege, dass sie Chancen bei ihm hätte, doch das war eine Illusion. Heute während des Unterrichts hatte Konstantin sich neben sie gesetzt und sie gegenüber Doris sogar in Schutz genommen. Eigentlich war sie ihm dafür dankbar gewesen, deshalb verstand sie auch nicht, warum sie ihm gegenüber so kratzbürstig war.

"Sophia, was hast du denn?", erkundigte sich Flora mitfühlend. "Du siehst so traurig aus."

"Ach, es ist nichts", tat das dunkelhaarige Mädchen es ab und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Komm, wir sollten die Zeit nutzen und unsere Hausaufgaben machen. Schließlich haben wir noch fast eine Stunde lang Zeit, ehe wir uns auf den Weg zu den Wölfen machen müssen."

 

=~=~=

 

Als Nelly aus der Dusche kam, ging sie im Bademantel in die Küche, um Teewasser aufzusetzen. Dabei warf sie im Vorbeigehen rasch einen Blick auf ihren Anrufbeantworter. Aber niemand hatte sie angerufen. Seltsam! Dabei war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, wenigstens heute Abend etwas von Harry zu hören. Doch vielleicht saß er allein zu Hause und zermarterte sich den Kopf über eine Lösung seiner Probleme, war vielleicht völlig verzweifelt, während sie am Nachmittag mit einem seiner Vorgesetzten und einer berühmten Designerin gut gelaunt ein überaus köstliches Essen genossen hatte.

Voller Gewissensbisse wählte Nelly die Nummer ihres Freundes, aber niemand hob ab. Dies beunruhigte sie etwas. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die die siebte Stunde anzeigte, schüttelte sie jedoch lächelnd den Kopf. Wie dumm von ihr! Harry kam kaum vor Acht nach Hause, da er als rechte Hand ihres Onkels immer etwas länger blieb. Das war nun einmal das Los angehender Manager.

Nelly schluckte. Sie dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Mr. Marcias, der jeden Hinweis auf ihren Freund einfach ignoriert hatte. Es war ihr heute Nachmittag nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt erinnerte sie sich überdeutlich daran. Mr. Marcias' Verhalten verhieß nichts Gutes in Bezug auf Harry. Natürlich verstand sie, dass die Firmeneigner wütend über das Fehlverhalten ihres Freundes waren und dass Marcias deshalb vermutlich nicht über ihn sprechen wollte. Andererseits hatten sie Harry nicht rausgeschmissen, sondern schienen ihm noch eine Chance geben zu wollen. Hoffentlich nutzte er diese und behielt die Nerven, sonst sähe es wahrscheinlich gar nicht gut in Bezug auf seine Karriere aus.

Sie seufzte tief auf. Ihr blieb immer noch unverständlich, weshalb ihr Freund, dessen Bodenständigkeit sie immer geschätzt hatte, so rasch der Spielsucht verfallen konnte und deshalb kriminelle Handlungen beging. Besonders für das Letztere gab es keine Entschuldigung. Schließlich existierten in Mega-City genügend Hilfeeinrichtungen für Menschen wie ihn und er hätte sich in seiner Not leicht an sie wenden können. Dort gab es Sozialarbeiter, die sich darum kümmerten, eine Lösung mit allen Beteiligten zu finden. Und außerdem hätte Harry jederzeit zu ihr kommen können. Nur seine falsche Scham hinderte ihn daran. Aber wozu, um alles in der Welt, waren sie ein Paar, wenn er nicht genügend Vertrauen zu ihr besaß?!

Dermaßen in sorgenvolle Gedanken um ihren Liebsten versunken, erschrak Nelly, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie erwartete eigentlich niemand. Als sie zur Tür ging, hob sie den Telefonhörer ab, der mit der Klingel unten am Haus verbunden war und fragte unsicher: "Ja, wer ist da?"

"Nun, wer wird schon da sein, mein Schatz?", hörte sie die Stimme ihres Freundes. "Ich habe gedacht, wir könnten heute Abend deinen ersten Arbeitstag als Lindonia-Girl feiern."

"Harry", sagte sie erleichtert und spürte, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie betätigte den Türöffner und erwartete ihren Liebsten dann an der Schwelle ihrer Wohnung. In einen hellgrauen Anzug gekleidet, der ihm hervorragend stand, erschien er gut gelaunt, in der einen Hand einen Strauß voller Rosen und in der anderen eine Sektflasche. Etwas, das Nelly irritierte.

"Guten Abend, mein Schatz", begrüßte Harold seine Freundin noch einmal und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Na, wie war's?"

"Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte sie und zog ihn in ihre Wohnung, bevor sie die Tür schloss. Mit einem Blick auf seine Mitbringsel fragte sie: "Woher hast du das Geld für diese Geschenke?"

"Oh, mein Schatz, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken", gab er leichthin zurück und grinste. "Ich hatte noch etwas in meiner Börse."

"Du solltest dein Geld zusammenhalten, anstatt es für entbehrliche Geschenke auszugeben", schimpfte Nelly. "Hast du denn ganz vergessen, dass..."

"Nein, aber ich bin nicht hergekommen, um über diesen Scheiß zu sprechen!", entgegnete er verärgert, ging in die Küche und warf den Rosenstrauß mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, ehe er sich wieder seiner Freundin zuwandte. "Ich hab mich den ganzen Tag nach dir gesehnt, konnte es kaum erwarten, bei dir zu sein. Doch statt dich zu freuen, empfängst du mich mit Vorwürfen. Nein, so hab ich mir den heutigen Abend nicht vorgestellt!"

"Tut mir leid, Harry", gab Nelly nach, ging auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

"Völlig unnötig, das tue ich selbst schon genug", grummelte Harold. "Wäre darum also schön, wenn wir das Thema heute vermeiden könnten."

"Also gut, vielleicht hast du ja recht", antwortete seine Freundin resigniert, doch ihre Miene blieb traurig. Er sah es und küsste sie, flüsterte dabei: "Ich komm schon klar. Hast du was gekocht?"

"Nein, ich war am Nachmittag zum Essen eingeladen", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

"Na, dann bestell ich uns noch rasch eine Pizza", schlug er vor.

"Nicht nötig, Harry, ich hab einiges Selbstgekochtes eingefroren und könnte dir etwas warm machen."

"Einverstanden, wenn es dir nicht zu viel Arbeit ist", meinte er versöhnlich. "Etwas, das du zubereitet hast, ist mir immer noch am liebsten."

Nelly lächelte, holte einen Plastikbehälter aus ihrem Tiefkühlschrank, öffnete ihn und ließ dessen Inhalt in einen Topf, den sie auf den Herd stellte, gleiten. Dann stellte sie die Stufe auf 2 und wandte sich wieder ihrem Freund zu: "Dauert eine Weile, bis es warm wird."

"Macht nichts, mein Schatz, ich bin froh, bei dir zu sein. Hol mal zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und lass uns auf deinen ersten Tag bei Lindonia anstoßen."

Die junge Frau nahm zwei Sektgläser aus ihrem Küchenschrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch, worauf Harold sie füllte. Nelly setzte sich ihm gegenüber, sie hoben die Gläser und stießen an.

"Auf deinen Erfolg, Nelly", brachte Harold den ersten Toast aus.

"Danke", erwiderte sie und ergänzte dann: "Und darauf, dass dein Leben wieder in Ordnung kommt."

Ihr Freund verzog bei den letzten Worten seinen Mund etwas missmutig, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, während Nelly langsam am Glasrand nippte.

"Na, wie war es denn so?", wollte Harold dann wissen und sah sie aufmerksam an.

"Interessant und auch anstrengend. Aber der Kampagnenleiter meint, es wäre ein guter Werbespot geworden. Du kannst mich demnächst also im Fernsehen bewundern."

"Das sollen die anderen Leute tun, Nelly. Ich will dich lieber hier bewundern, in Natura. Der Gedanke, dass nur ich weiß, wie schön du ohne Kleidung aussiehst, macht mich irgendwie stolz", erklärte Harold. "Und in deinem Bademantel siehst du zum Anbeißen aus. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf meinen Nachtisch."

"Du wirkst auf mich ausgesprochen gut gelaunt", meinte Nelly. "Kann es sein, dass du heute positive Nachrichten erhalten hast?"

"Die einzig positive Nachricht kam von deinem Onkel, der mir berichtete, dass bei deinen Filmaufnahmen offenbar alles sehr gut lief. Außerdem teilte er mir mit, dass sein 15-jähriges Firmenjubiläum ansteht und er mich zur Beförderung vorschlagen will."

"Oh, Harry, wie schön!", jubelte Nelly, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und fiel ihm begeistert um den Hals. Die beiden küssten sich intensiv, bis ihr Freund sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste und mit dem Kinn zum Herd deutete. "Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass du dich um das Essen kümmerst."

"Dass du jetzt noch ans Essen denken kannst", erwiderte Nelly lächelnd und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich heute noch keine warme Mahlzeit gehabt", gab Harold zurück. "Hab die Mittagspause durchgearbeitet, um früher gehen zu können. Und bald bin ich vielleicht schon Prokurist des Geschäftsführers. Dann bekomme ich meine eigene Sekretärin, stell dir das mal vor."

"Ich würde es dir wirklich wünschen", seufzte die junge Frau. "Dann können wir endlich heiraten."

"Heiraten?"

"Ja, warum denn nicht? Onkel Robert erkundigte sich heute am Telefon, ob wir schon einen Termin festgelegt haben."

"Ach, Schatz, warum alles überstürzen? Wir sind doch glücklich, oder etwa nicht? Und außerdem möchte ich erst ein Haus für uns kaufen, bevor..."

"Wenn es nur das Haus ist, das dich davon abhält, mich zu heiraten, dann wäre dieses Problem gelöst", unterbrach Nelly ihn.

"Wieso?", fragte Harry und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, während er sie ansah. "Verdienst du etwa so viel als Model?"

"Ja, von dem Gehalt kann man sehr gut leben", antwortete sie stolz. "Doch nicht ich werde uns ein Haus kaufen, sondern wir erhalten es als Hochzeitsgeschenk. Das hat mir Onkel Robert deutlich zu verstehen gegeben."

"WAS?!", entfuhr es Harold und er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Stuhl auf. "Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

"Aber warum denn nicht?", wollte Nelly wissen und schaute ihren Freund erstaunt an.

"Meinst du, ich will vor deinem Vater als Versager dastehen?!", gab er in heftigem Ton zurück.

"Was soll das heißen? Wie kommst du nur darauf, dass mein Vater dich, einen angehenden Manager, als Versager betrachten könnte?"

"Wenn er erfährt, dass dein Onkel uns ein Haus schenkt... Das sieht ja ganz so aus, als ob ich nicht in der Lage wäre, aus eigener Kraft ein Heim für meine Frau und mich zu schaffen. Nein, solch ein Geschenk werde ich niemals annehmen."

"Ich finde, dass du maßlos übertreibst!", entgegnete Nelly, jetzt ebenso heftig wie ihr Freund. "Was ist schon dabei? Meinem Onkel würde es Freude machen und wir müssten nicht so lange mit der Hochzeit warten, nur weil du einen falschen Stolz besitzt!"

"Das ist kein falscher Stolz! Ich will es aus eigener Kraft schaffen, bevor ich heirate! Verstehst du das denn nicht?!"

"Ach, und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen? Mit dem Berg an Schulden, den du gemacht hast, könnte das noch Jahre dauern!"

Nelly hatte den letzten Satz voller Wut ohne zu überlegen ausgestoßen, doch gleich darauf wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Harold starrte sie fassungslos an und schwieg. Es war, als hätte sich eine dichte Mauer zwischen sie beide gelegt. Endlich regte sich ihr Freund wieder, nahm sein Glas und warf es gegen die Wand. Dann drehte er sich um, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und verließ die Wohnung. Nelly hörte noch, wie die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fiel. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Warum hatte sie nicht einfach den Mund halten können?

Geschockt über ihre eigenen Worte ließ sich die junge Frau am Küchentisch nieder, stützte die Ellenbogen darauf ab und vergrub ihren Kopf schluchzend in beide Hände...

 

=~=~=

 

Emma Wolff saß im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher, als Flora und Sophia gegen halb sieben nach Hause kamen. Sie registrierte es am Rande und trug ihnen lediglich auf, schon mal den Tisch für das Abendbrot zu decken, bevor sie sich erneut dem Geschehen am Bildschirm zuwandte.

Die beiden Mädchen brachten ihre Schultaschen in ihr Zimmer.

"Welch ein Glück, dass der neue Fernseher einwandfrei funktioniert", sagte Flora. "Sieht ganz so aus, als hätte Frau Wolff ihren Ärger über dein Zuspätkommen vergessen."

"Vermutlich ist sie nur froh, dass ich nicht beim Jugendamt war oder mich anderweitig über die schlechte Behandlung hier beschwert habe", mutmaßte Sophia.

"Sie scheint tatsächlich etwas in der Art befürchtet zu haben. Jedenfalls war sie ziemlich hysterisch, als du um drei noch nicht da warst."

"Als ob es irgendetwas ändern würde, wenn ich mich einem Erwachsenen anvertraue", meinte Sophia verächtlich. "Frau Meyer hätte uns helfen können, aber sie glaubt ja lieber den Wölfen als dir oder mir."

"Ich hab sowieso einen schlechten Ruf beim Jugendamt", erwiderte Flora achselzuckend. "Momentan müssen wir es also ertragen, uns den Pflegeeltern zu fügen. Aber da nun wieder ein funktionierender Fernseher im Wohnzimmer steht, werden wir etwas mehr Ruhe vor ihnen haben. Abends schauen die beiden nämlich gern in die Glotze."

"Apropos: Wo ist eigentlich die Bulldogge? Sollte er nichts längst zu Hause sein?"

"Normalerweise kommt er gegen sechs heim", bestätigte Flora. "Seltsam, dass er noch nicht hier ist."

"Vielleicht hat er etwas Besseres zu tun", meinte Sophia und grinste ein wenig.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Wart's nur ab! Wenn Doris das tut, was ich ihr vorgeschlagen habe, dann geht hier bald echt etwas ab!"

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ja, und ich wette, unsere Pflegemutter wird ihrem Mann die Hölle heißmachen!"

Sophia lachte ein wenig, während Flora sie nur verständnislos ansah.

"Was, um Himmels willen, habt ihr beide ausgeheckt?", fragte sie dann besorgt nach.

"Oh, das ist eine schöne Überraschung", versprach Sophia mit breitem Grinsen. "Mehr verrate ich dir nicht. Und nun komm, sonst wird die Alte noch grantig, weil sie nicht rechtzeitig etwas zu essen kriegt."

 

=~=~=

 

Aphrodite's Chauffeur brachte seine Chefin und Brian bis zu einem Hotel am Rande der Stadt, wo er anhielt und die schöne Göttin fragend ansah. Diese erhob sich aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens und stieg aus.

"Sie haben bis morgen früh um 9.00 Uhr frei", erklärte sie ihrem Chauffeur. "Bitte seien Sie dann wieder pünktlich hier."

"Sehr wohl, Madame", erwiderte der Angestellte und stieg nun ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. Aphrodite lächelte ihn charmant an, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und wandte sich zu Brian um: "Nun, mein Lieber, sind Sie bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug zu zweit?"

Brian, der den Nachmittag als herbe Enttäuschung empfunden hatte, starrte sie überrascht an. Dann glitt ein freudiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

"Ein kleiner Ausflug, bei dem nur Sie und ich anwesend sind?", hakte er nach.

"Ja, nur Sie und ich", bestätigte sie ihm mit weicher Stimme und strahlte ihn an. "Ein kleines Geheimnis, das unter uns bleibt. Mein Chauffeur ist sehr diskret und die Leute, zu denen wir fahren, auch."

Der Fotograf schmolz bei diesen Worten förmlich dahin und nickte stumm. Aphrodite drehte sich wieder zum Lenkrad um und gab Gas. Bald hatten sie Mega-City verlassen und fuhren geradeaus eine Landstraße entlang. Brian hatte keine Ahnung, wohin es ging, aber die Worte und der Blick seiner Gönnerin riefen langgehegte Wünsche in ihm hervor und er vertraute ihr völlig. Die Augen wie gebannt auf die anmutige Gestalt Aphrodites gerichtet, ihre blonde, hochgesteckte Lockenpracht ebenso wie die makellos geformten Schultern bewundernd vergaß er jegliches Zeitgefühl und war ebenso erstaunt wie enttäuscht, als sie vor einem einsam gelegenen Landhaus hielt.

"Wir sind da, mein Lieber", informierte sie ihn freundlich, schaltete den Motor aus und stieg aus.

Brian tat es ihr gleich, vertrat sich ein wenig die Beine und betrachtete sich das große Gebäude, das recht geschmackvoll aussah. Über der Eingangstür hing ein großes Schild auf dem die Worte 'Quiet Resort' prangten.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte der Fotograf interessiert.

"Dies hier ist ein sehr exklusives Hotel, ein echter Geheimtipp", verriet ihm Aphrodite. "Kommen Sie, Brian, ich werde Sie dem Ehepaar vorstellen, dem es gehört."

Entschlossen hakte sie sich bei ihm im Arm ein und bugsierte ihn zum Eingang des Landhauses. Brian ließ sich gerne führen und fand auch das Innere des Hotels überaus ansprechend. Rote Teppiche und sehr viel Möbel aus Holz. Hinter dem Empfang, der ebenfalls im bäuerlichen Stil gehalten war, stand eine recht attraktive Frau mittleren Alters, die sehr freundlich aussah.

"Guten Abend, Alma", begrüßte Aphrodite die Empfangsdame, die ihr lächelnd zunickte.

"Wir haben die Rosensuite bereits für Sie hergerichtet, Madame", informierte sie die Göttin dann. "Wie lange wünschen Sie diesmal zu bleiben, Madame?"

"Nur eine Nacht", erwiderte Aphrodite lächelnd, während sie an die Theke trat. Die Empfangsdame schob ihr ein großes, schwarzes Buch zu und reichte ihr einen Füllfederhalter. Brian beobachtete, wie seine Gönnerin folgende Namen in das Gästebuch eintrug: _> Venus Uranosdotter und John Moser.<_ [1]

"Merkwürdige Namen", dachte der Fotograf, schwieg sich jedoch aus. Ihm war klar, dass Aphrodite falsche Angaben machte, um anonym zu bleiben. Offenbar war dieses Landhotel ein Treffpunkt für Menschen, die heimlich eine Liebesaffäre unterhielten. Warum sonst lag es so weitab von Mega-City, war mit dem Auto aber noch gut zu erreichen? Und weshalb sonst hätte Aphrodite es als 'Geheimtipp' bezeichnet? Seine größten Hoffnungen schienen sich heute zu erfüllen.

"Haben Sie Gepäck, Madame?", erkundigte sich die Frau namens Alma diensteifrig und reichte der Göttin die Zimmerschlüssel.

"Nein, es war ein spontaner Entschluss von mir, heute hier zu übernachten", antwortete die Angesprochene und wandte sich dann wieder Brian zu. "Dies, mein Lieber, ist die gute Alma. Sie ist sehr vertrauenswürdig und äußerst verschwiegen. Ihren Mann werden Sie später gewiss noch kennenlernen. Und nun kommen Sie, lieber Freund, es wird Zeit für ein wenig Entspannung."

Aphrodite führte ihren Begleiter zum Treppengelände und stieg mit ihm dann hinauf bis in den dritten Stock, wo sie zu einer der mittleren Türen gingen. Aphrodite schloss sie auf und als sie beide eintraten, warf es den Fotografen beinahe um. Es war ein sehr geschmackvoll gestalteter Raum mit eleganter Inneneinrichtung. Am meisten fiel dabei das große, breite Himmelbett auf, dessen frisch bezogene Bettwäsche darauf platziert war, die Decke einladend aufgeschlagen. Und das ganze Zimmer duftete nach Rosen. Ganz wie es sich für ein Liebesnest gehörte.

"Ich hätte jetzt Lust, ein ausgiebiges Schaumbad zu nehmen", meinte Aphrodite mit verlockender Stimme. Er schaute sie an und versank beinahe in dem sinnlichen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. "Wollen Sie mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten, Brian?"

Das Herz des Fotografen hatte ja schon bei der Ankunft schneller geschlagen, aber nun vermeinte er, dass es zu rasen anfing. Sein Verstand setzte aus und er antwortete mit heiserer Stimme: "Ja, mit dem größten Vergnügen."

 

=~=~=

 

Nachdem das Abendessen mit ihrer Pflegemutter sehr ruhig verlaufen war und sie sich danach zurückzog, um weiterhin fernzusehen, wuschen Flora und Sophia rasch ab und zogen sich dann in ihr Zimmer zurück. Während Flora ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigte, setzte sich Sophia mit ihrem Deutschbuch und ihrer kleinen Neuerwerbung auf die obere Etage ihres Bettes und begann, weiter in dem Hexenbuch zu lesen:

_> Definition: Was ist Magie? Darunter versteht man Handlungen, die eine bestimmte Person (Magier oder Hexe), vornimmt, um die Außenwelt nach ihrem Willen zu formen. Es beinhaltet, Einfluss auf Dinge, Personen oder Ereignisse nehmen zu wollen.< [2]_

"Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein", dachte Sophia, las jedoch nichtsdestotrotz weiter:

_> Es gibt keinen Bereich, in dem Magie nicht angewendet werden kann. Am häufigsten jedoch sind Liebeszauber, Fruchtbarkeitszauber, Heilzauber und Schutzzauber. Mit ihnen werden wir uns in diesem Grundlagenwerk zuerst beschäftigen.<_

"Nun, so ein Schutzzauber wäre für Flora und mich gar nicht schlecht", überlegte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und warf ihrer Leidensgenossin, die gerade etwas in ihr Heft schrieb, einen Blick zu. Dann suchte sie in dem kleinen Büchlein nach der entsprechenden Stelle und las:

_> Für einen allgemeinen Schutzzauber einfacher Art zünde man in der Mitte eines Kreises eine Kerze an, fasse sich an den Händen, gehe dreimal links um die Kerze herum und spreche dabei folgende Worte: 'Fides quo lumen'. Danach löse man die Hände voneinander, verneige sich dreimal Richtung Erde und danke für den Schutz.<_

"Sollte das wirklich so einfach sein?", sinnierte Sophia. Doch sie wollte es unbedingt ausprobieren. Was war schon dabei? Wenn der Zauber nicht funktionierte, würde alles beim Alten bleiben.

Behände kletterte sie von der oberen Etage hinunter und trat neben die sitzende Flora an den Schreibtisch.

"Sag mal, hast du vielleicht eine Kerze hier? Im Schrank oder im Schreibtisch?", fragte sie.

"Eine Kerze?", verwundert schaute Flora zu Sophia hinauf. "Wozu denn das?"

"Erkläre ich dir gleich. Hast du eine hier?"

"Muss ich nachschauen, Augenblick!"

Das blonde Mädchen zog die Schublade des Schreibtisches auf, worin allerlei Krimskrams durcheinander lag. Dann griff sie hinein und beförderte einen dicken, weißen Kerzenstummel, der auf einem kleinen Kerzenhalter steckte, hinaus.

"Nicht mehr viel von der Kerze übrig, fürchte ich", meinte Flora. "Sie wird höchstens noch 10 Minuten leuchten."

"Macht nichts, das reicht schon", antwortete Sophia, sah sich im Raum um und räumte dann in der Mitte des kleinen Zimmers alles weg, ehe sie den Kerzenstummel nahm und dorthin stellte. Flora wunderte sich zwar, holte aber trotzdem ein Päckchen Streichhölzer hervor, die sich ebenfalls in der Schublade des Schreibtisches befanden, und zündete die Kerze an. Das Licht flackerte erst, aber dann wurde es ruhig und brannte kontinuierlich vor sich hin.

Sophia lächelte, dann schaltete sie das elektrische Licht aus, kehrte zu Flora zurück, die vor der brennenden Kerze stand, stellte sich ihr gegenüber und fasste sie an den Händen.

"Wir müssen jetzt links dreimal um die Kerze herumgehen und dabei 'Fides quo lumen' murmeln. Danach verneigen wir uns dreimal in Richtung Boden und sagen 'Danke'", erklärte Sophia.

"Wie bitte? Was soll das denn werden?", fragte Flora irritiert.

"Das soll einen Schutzzauber für uns bewirken", antwortete ihr Gegenüber. "Bitte, lass es uns versuchen. Es ist ein Experiment."

"Wie kommst du nur auf diesen merkwürdigen Einfall, Sophia?"

"In der Schule haben wir heute etwas über Zaubersprüche gelesen und ich dachte, es könne nicht schaden, wenn wir ein Ritual für einen Schutzzauber praktizieren."

"Zaubersprüche und Rituale? Was ist das denn für ein Fach?"

"Ach, es ging nur um Lyrik. Ist Teil des Deutschunterrichtes. - Bitte, Flora, was ist schon dabei? Wenn der Zauber wirkt, wäre das doch ganz wundervoll, findest du nicht?"

"Na schön, dieser Tag heute ist eh' recht merkwürdig", seufzte das blonde Mädchen ergeben. Dann begann sie, zusammen mit Sophia nach links zu gehen und dabei leise 'Fides quo lumen' zu sagen. Nach der dritten Runde lösten sie die Hände voneinander, verneigten sich dreimal Richtung Boden und bedankten sich. Kaum war das Ritual damit abgeschlossen, wurden sie plötzlich von der lauten, kreischenden Stimme Emma Wolffs aufgeschreckt.

"AH, DER HERR GEMAHL BEQUEMT SICH AUCH MAL WIEDER NACH HAUSE ZURÜCK!"

"Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber im Büro mussten wir heute Überstunden machen."

"Überstunden machen! Überstunden machen! Schön und gut! Aber du hättest mich ruhig anrufen und Bescheid sagen können!"

"Wollte ich ja tun. Aber in der Spedition ist wirklich viel zu tun, Emma, und ich hab's vergessen!"

"VERGESSEN?! Du bist ja noch schlimmer als unsere kleine Klugscheißerin! Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mich anzurufen, aber du hast EIN TELEFON IM BÜRO und bist der CHEF DA!!! Wenn du schon keine Zeit für mich hast, dann hätte du doch deine Sekretärin damit beauftragen können, mir Bescheid zu sagen!"

"Was hat die kleine Klugscheißerin denn wieder angestellt?"

Sophia und Flora, die den lauten Disput mitanhören mussten, warfen sich gespannte Blicke zu.

"LENK NICHT AB, GERO!", fuhr ihn da seine Frau zornig an. "Sie hat sich heute ausnahmsweise mal ganz manierlich benommen, was man von dir nicht sagen kann!"

"Ach, tatsächlich? Kaum zu glauben!"

"WECHSLE JETZT NICHT DAS THEMA! Erklär mir mal lieber, seit wann DEINE SEKRETÄRIN nicht mehr mitdenkt?! Sie ist es doch meistens, die dich an meinen Geburtstag und unseren Hochzeitstag erinnert."

"Ja, ja, das ist richtig. Aber Frau Wagner ist im Urlaub und..."

"In Urlaub? Frau Wagner ist im Urlaub?"

"Ja, Schatz, und wir haben da eine Aushilfe, die sich erst einarbeiten muss..."

"Und die hilft dir dann bei deinen Überstunden?", erkundigte sich Emma lauernd.

"Nun ja, Schatz, wir mussten alle Überstunden machen, um einen wichtigen Liefertermin einzuhalten. Weißt du, unsere Kunden müssen ja schließlich über Änderungen telefonisch informiert werden und die nächste Steuerprüfung steht auch bald ins Haus."

"Liefertermin, Telefonate und Steuerprüfung, so, so? SAG MAL, FÜR WIE BLÖD HÄLTST DU MICH EIGENTLICH?!!! So kurz vor den großen Sommerferien werden eure Bilanzen ganz bestimmt nicht mehr geprüft!"

"Na ja, aber gleich im September. Bis dahin muss alles aufgearbeitet werden, jede Rechnung und..."

"HÖR SOFORT DAMIT AUF, MICH ANZULÜGEN!"

"Aber ich lüge nicht, Schatz, es ist alles wahr!"

"Oh ja, natürlich - und ich vermute, die Aushilfskraft wird mir den Kokolores, den du mir gerade hier auftischst auch noch bestätigen!"

"Selbstverständlich, Frau Rothermel hat mich tatkräftig bei den Vorbereitungen für die Steuerprüfung unterstützt."

"OH KOMM! Hör endlich auf damit, Gero. Deine 'Überstunden' benutzen in der Regel billiges Parfüm und einen aufdringlichen Lippenstift, oder? Natürlich wird die Aushilfe, die doch von dir abhängig ist, alles bestätigen, was du von ihr verlangst."

"Bitte, Schatz, du kannst sie gerne anrufen. Frau Rothermel wird dir bestätigen, dass ich bis acht im Büro war."

"Und wie ist die neue Aushilfssekretärin so? Jung und hübsch?"

"Unsinn, Emma, du weißt, dass ich erfahrene Fachkräfte bevorzuge."

"Na schön...", brummelte die Angesprochene unzufrieden.

"Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich nicht angerufen und wegen der Überstunden Bescheid gesagt habe", erwiderte Gero. "Verzeihst du mir, wenn ich dich morgen Abend in dein Lieblingsrestaurant ausführe?"

"Und wenn du wieder Überstunden machen musst?"

"Dann sage ich dir rechtzeitig Bescheid, versprochen! Aber wir gehen abends mal schick aus!"

"Na schön, dann will ich mal nicht so sein", meinte Emma und klang wieder versöhnlich.

"Und jetzt erzähl mal, was das freche, kleine Luder wieder angestellt hat", forderte ihr Mann sie auf.

"Nichts, gar nichts. Sie hat sich auf dem Weg nach Hause verfahren und kam etwas später, das ist alles. Sie hat sich sogar dafür entschuldigt. Halb so schlimm."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, sie ist zahm, glaub mir! Und jetzt zieh dich um und komm ins Wohnzimmer. Der neue Fernseher läuft einwandfrei."

"Gut, Schatz, ich bin gleich bei dir. Machst du mir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zurecht und stellst mir ein Bier hin?"

"Sicher, die Kinder sind ja schon im Bett. Da haben wir Ruhe..."

Die beiden Mädchen hörten noch, wie Gero lachte und dann fortging. Danach sahen sie sich erstaunt an.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, was da eben abging", flüsterte Flora ungläubig. "Frau Wolff war heute Nachmittag sehr zornig, als du nicht kamst, und nun hat sie es als 'halb so schlimm' bezeichnet."

"Der Schutzzauber scheint zu wirken", meinte Sophia, die ebenfalls sehr überrascht war.

"Und wie hat Doris es eigentlich angestellt, dass Herr Wolff Überstunden machen musste?"

"Doris hat damit nichts zu tun, sie hatte eigentlich noch keine Zeit, um meinen Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen."

"Aber du sagtest doch, dass ihr etwas geplant habt und Frau Wolff ihrem Mann dann die Hölle heiß macht. Meiner Meinung nach hatte er gerade ganz schön viel Ärger mit ihr."

"Das ist richtig, aber ich denke, sie kann sich in der Beziehung noch steigern."

"Du machst mir richtig Angst, Sophia."

"Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu fürchten... auch nicht vor Frau Wolff. Der einzige, der sich warm anziehen sollte, ist ihr Mann. Ich möchte wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Lass dich überraschen! Wenn die Schlampe schon so einen Aufstand macht, weil ihr Alter mal zu spät kommt, dann sollten wir uns besser Ohrenschützer zulegen, wenn erstmal herauskommt, was er sonst noch so treibt."

"Ist es etwas Illegales?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob man es so nennen kann, doch es ist auf keinen Fall in Ordnung", erklärte Sophia und erinnerte sich daran, wobei sie ihren Pflegevater heute beobachtet hatte. Doch um das glaubhaft belegen zu können, bedurfte es eine Beweises... und den würde jemand anders erbringen...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] John = Hans > Hans Moser, bekannter österreichischer Schauspieler des letzten Jahrhunderts / Venus Uranosdotter = Venus (griech. Aphrodite), Tochter des Uranos (Überlieferung nach Hesiod). Sie ist auch bekannt als die "Schaumgeborene", Göttin der Schönheit und der Liebe.  

[2] Sehr freie Definition der Autorin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Zwei Tage später prangte in sämtlichen Tageszeitungen Mega-Citys das Foto von der Leiche eines toten, jungen Chinesen mit der Überschrift >STUDENT AUS CHINA-TOWN OPFER EINES VERBRECHENS?<

Demeter erkannte den Seraph-Androiden sofort und überflog hastig die Zeilen des Artikels der 'MC-News' [1] , der unter dieser Schlagzeile stand. Demnach hatte die Polizei angeblich inzwischen herausgefunden, dass es sich bei dem Leichnam des gefundenen jungen Mannes um einen Studenten handelte, der im chinesischen Viertel von Mega-City lebte. Warum er sich ausgerechnet in Las Vegas aufhielt, konnten die Ermittler allerdings noch nicht klären. Deshalb appellierte der Verfasser dieses Artikels an alle Leser, die etwas über den jungen Chinesen wüssten, sich an die Metro-Police Mega-Citys zu wenden.

Die alte Göttin ließ fassungslos die Zeitung sinken und starrte an die Wand. Was war nur geschehen, dass der echte Seraph den Körper des Androiden verlassen und auch das künstliche Bewusstsein, welches diesen Roboter am Leben hielt, zerstört hatte? Und wohin, um Himmels willen, war der Engel entflohen?

Das Orakel erinnerte sich augenblicklich wieder daran, welche Angst der echte Seraph vor einer Entdeckung durch Aides' Handlanger gehabt hatte. Natürlich wusste sie auch, dass ihr Schwiegersohn nicht gut auf den einstigen Beschützer seiner Tochter zu sprechen war und dennoch hatte sie die Besorgnis des Engels für übertrieben gehalten. Aber nun sah es ganz so aus, als ob sich seine Befürchtungen bewahrheitet hätten. Und die Lügen, die der Journalist dieser angeblichen Mordstory den Zeitungslesern aufbürdete, bestätigten ihr ihren Verdacht, dass Aides der Auslöser dieser Tragödie war. Sicherlich war der arme Seraph in Panik vor dessen Dämonen geflohen, nachdem er seinen künstlichen Doppelgänger zerstört hatte, und versteckte sich in irgendeinem abgelegenen Winkel der Matrix-Welt. Wer wusste schon, wann er sich wieder daraus hervorwagen würde?

Demeter verstand den Engel nur allzu gut, tat sie selbst doch nichts anderes, als sich vor ihrem Schwiegersohn in der künstlichen Hülle des Orakels zu verstecken. Dennoch war die ganze Angelegenheit höchst ärgerlich. Sie brauchte Seraph, wenn sie seine kleine Freundin und deren Schwester bei der Flucht vor den Pflegeeltern unterstützen sollte. Er musste den Kontakt herstellen und halten, musste sie diskret nach London und Mega-City zu den Verbündeten führen, wo sie sich vor ihren Verfolgern verborgen halten könnten. Das Unternehmen war ohnehin sehr riskant, aber so gut wie unmöglich, wenn Seraph fehlte. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal die Namen der beiden Mädchen und konnte sie deshalb noch nicht mit ihrem dritten Auge sehen, obwohl sie Mitleid mit ihnen empfand und ihnen gern helfen würde.

Allerdings war Demeter klar, dass der Engel sein Versteck nicht verlassen würde, so lange er spürte, dass ihm sein einstiger Herr auf den Fersen war. Daher musste sie etwas unternehmen, um Aides von Seraph abzulenken. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Anne ihr gestern etwas über eine junge Frau namens Nelly Barnes erzählt hatte, die unbedingt den Rat des Orakels haben wollte. Als sich Demeter auf die Schwingungen des Namens konzentrierte, sah sie eine hübsche, blonde Frau mit großen, hellblauen Augen. Eine höchst attraktive Beute für jeden Schürzenjäger. Da sie außerdem gutmütig und naiv wirkte, würde ein erfahrener Lebemann, der sich auf charmante Komplimente verstand, sie sehr leicht verführen können.

"Möglicherweise genau die Richtige, um Aides den Kopf zu verdrehen", dachte das Orakel und beschloss, dass sie das Mädchen besser kennenlernen wollte. Gleich heute noch würde sie Anne den Auftrag erteilen, Miss Barnes so bald wie möglich zu ihr zu bringen.

 

=~=~=

 

Es versprach ein schöner Sommertag zu werden. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und hellblau, genau das richtige Wetter, um einen Ausflug zu machen. Sophia, die mit ihren Klassenkameraden, und der Parallelklasse im Schulhof auf den Bus wartete, den Frau Dächert, die Geschichtslehrerin, bestellt hatte, freute sich schon ein bisschen darauf. Die Atmosphäre innerhalb der Klasse hatte sich auch wieder normalisiert, seitdem Doris ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht und sich vor allen anderen bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Sophia ging lediglich Konstantin so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg und er ließ sie bislang in Ruhe, wenn sie sich von ihm abwandte. Sein Verhalten sprach nicht gerade dafür, dass er sie tatsächlich heimlich verfolgt hatte, so wie Doris es behauptete. Ob diese dabei bewusst gelogen oder sich nur geirrt hatte, als sie meinte, Konstantin zu sehen, war Sophia mittlerweile allerdings egal. Sie wollte sich auf die Schule konzentrieren und so viel wie möglich lernen, bevor sie mit Flora aus Frankfurt verschwand. Doch einen richtigen Plan, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten, hatte sie nicht. Ohne falsche Pässe und etwas Geld, damit sie sich eine Zeitlang über Wasser halten konnten, würden sie nicht weit kommen. Doris jedenfalls hatte bisher noch nichts unternommen, damit sie sich mal allein unterhalten konnten. Vermutlich war es für diese ebenso unmöglich wie für sie, an falsche Reisepässe zu kommen oder die Affäre ihres Pflegevaters mit seiner Sekretärin auffliegen zu lassen. Aber immerhin herrschte im Augenblick eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen.

Sophia verscheuchte diese Gedanken rasch aus ihrem Kopf. Heute wollte sie sich ganz auf den Ausflug konzentrieren. Sie würden zur 'Saalburg' fahren, einem Kastell aus der Römerzeit, in dem sich auch ein Museum mit antiken Fundstücken befand, und sich danach den Limes, einen alten Grenzwall, anschauen. Sophia konnte ohnehin von Glück reden, dass sie mitfahren durfte. Als sie nämlich ihrer Pflegemutter von diesem Klassenausflug erzählte, war diese davon alles andere als begeistert und ihre erste Reaktion bestand in dem Verbot, am Ausflug teilzunehmen. Erst als Sophia die Wölfin darauf hinwies, dass dies Teil des Unterrichts und damit eine Pflichtveranstaltung sei und ihre Geschichtslehrerin für ein Fehlen ihrerseits eine ärztliche Bescheinigung oder etwas anderes in dieser Art verlangen würde, gab die Pflegemutter endlich nach. Schließlich konnte sich Frau Wolff an einer Hand abzählen, dass die Lehrerin die Abwesenheit Sophia's melden müsste, ob sie nun entschuldigt war oder nicht.

"Aber ich warne dich, du Früchtchen! Erzähl bloß keine Geschichten über uns, sonst wird Flora dafür büßen müssen!", waren die letzten Worte, die die Wölfin ihr heute Morgen beim Verlassen des Hauses zugeraunt hatte. Als ob es dieser Drohung bedurft hätte! Wenn nicht einmal ihre ehemalige Heimleiterin ihr Glauben schenkte, würden es andere Erwachsene erst recht nicht tun. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Pflegemutter Flora in Ruhe ließ und dass der Schutzzauber, den sie vollzogen hatten, tatsächlich wirkte. Falls das der Fall war, blieb die Frage offen, wie lange die Wirkung anhielt.

"Sophia!"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen wandte sich um, als sie hörte, dass jemand ihren Namen rief. Doris kam mit fröhlicher Miene auf sie zugeeilt und beugte sich mit dem Kopf nahe an ihr Ohr.

"Komm mal rasch mit, Sophia, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen", flüsterte sie.

"Was denn? Jetzt?"

"Ja, es dauert sicher noch zehn Minuten, bis der Bus endlich hier eintrudelt. Jedenfalls hab ich gehört, wie Frau Dächert das gerade zu Herrn Biehl sagte. Wir haben also genügend Zeit."

"Na schön", gab Sophia nach und ging mit ihrer Klassenkameradin bis zum Schultor. Hier wartete ein etwas älterer Junge mit kurzgeschnittenen, braunem Haar, der eine schwarze Lederjacke und abgewetzte, dunkelblaue Jeans trug, und grinste die beiden Mädchen an.

"Das ist mein Cousin Kurt", stellte Doris vor und wandte sich an den Jungen. "Das ist Sophia."

"So, du bist das also", stellte Kurt fest und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Eine merkwürdige Begrüßung", meinte Sophia kühl. "Was willst du mir mit deiner Bemerkung sagen?"

"Bleib cool, ich habe immerhin die Fotos gemacht, um die du Doris gebeten hattest", erwiderte der Junge mit unüberhörbarem Amüsement in der Stimme und seine Augen lachten dabei schalkhaft.

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es dem Mädchen und es blickte überrascht und verärgert zu Doris. "Das sollte doch unter uns bleiben, verdammt noch mal!"

"Keine Sorge, Kurt ist sehr verschwiegen. Wir können uns auf ihn verlassen!"

"Das war so nicht abgemacht, Doris! Du hattest mir versprochen, die Fotos zu machen!"

"Wie soll das denn gehen? Ich bin vormittags in der Schule und nachmittags habe ich auch einiges zu tun. Außerdem würde ich auffallen, wenn ich einfach so in den Innenhof einer Spedition hereinspaziere. Aber Kurt hat ein Motorrad, im Moment sehr viel mehr Zeit als ich und kann ja so tun, als ob er einen Job sucht."

"Nein, diesen dämlichen Rat habe ich nicht befolgt", mischte sich jetzt Kurt wieder ein. "Hab mir vielmehr heimlich von meinem Vater die Polaroid-Kamera mit dem Fernobjektiv ausgeliehen und den notgeilen Bock, der dauernd an seiner Sekretärin herumfummelt, mehrmals fotografiert. Es schien ihr ziemlich gut zu gefallen, denn sie hat ihn sogar mehrmals geküsst, bis die beiden dann in seinem Büro verschwunden sind. Wahrscheinlich haben sie dort eine Nummer geschoben."

"KURT!", rief Doris empört aus. "Wie kannst du so etwas nur in der Öffentlichkeit aussprechen?!"

"Welche Öffentlichkeit denn? Es sind nur wie drei hier und Sophia ahnt bestimmt schon, wie der Typ tickt", entgegnete der Junge. Dann wandte er sich an das dunkelhaarige Mädchen: "Sag mal, Sophia, warum sollte meine Cousine deinen Stiefvater fotografieren?"

"Er ist mein Pflegevater", berichtigte die Angesprochene ihn, aber sie schaute Kurt nun nicht mehr verärgert, sondern interessiert an. "Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass seine Frau wissen sollte, was er so treibt. Immerhin sollen die beiden ja für die andere Pflegetochter und mich als Vorbild fungieren."

Kurt grinste.

"Vorbild, so, so...", murmelte er dann und nickte. "Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du vorhast."

Der Junge wandte sich erneut an Doris: "Lass uns jetzt für einen Augenblick allein, Cousinchen. Ich muss noch etwas unter vier Augen mit Sophia besprechen."

Doris warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu, dann fragte sie Sophia: "Soll ich dich wirklich mit Kurt allein lassen?"

"Ja, warum nicht? Wenn er sowieso in alles eingeweiht ist, würde ich mich gerne mich ihm unterhalten", antwortete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen.

"Na gut, dann gehe ich mal", gab Doris nach, schaute aber noch einmal zu Kurt. "Benimm dich gegenüber meiner Freundin ja anständig, hörst du?!"

"Selbstverständlich, mach hier nicht so'n Wind", entgegnete Kurt. "Sophia scheint besser zu wissen, was sich gehört als du, Cousinchen; und jetzt zieh endlich Leine, damit wir unter vier Augen reden können."

Doris grummelte missmutig irgendetwas vor sich hin, ging aber zurück zu ihrer Klasse. Kurt wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite war, dann richtete er das Wort wieder an Sophia: "Eure Pflegeeltern quälen euch, stimmt's?"

Das Mädchen nickte stumm.

"Okay, und wahrscheinlich soll ich die Fotos mit dem Alten an seine Frau schicken, richtig?"

Sophia nickte erneut.

"Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass sich die beiden Arschlöcher wegen dieser kleinen, billigen Affäre trennen und Flora und du ihnen dann fortgenommen werdet?"

"Ja, diese Überlegung ging mir durch den Kopf." 

"Nach meiner Erfahrung ist das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Der Alte wird ihr irgendetwas erzählen oder ihr Vorwürfe machen beziehungsweise sich entschuldigen, dass es ein einmaliger Ausrutscher bla, bla, bla und da ich annehme, dass sich seine Frau nicht wirklich von ihm trennen will, wird sie ihm verzeihen und die beiden versöhnen sich dann wieder. Die Fotoaktion wird also nicht viel bringen, außer einem handfesten Krach."

"Ja, die Alte wird ihrem Mann erst einmal die Hölle heiß machen", bestätigte Sophia. "Und so, wie ich die kenne, wird sie ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen."

"Und was soll das bringen?"

"Die beiden sind erstmal mit sich beschäftigt und kümmern sich nicht um uns."

"Ach richtig! Du und das andere Mädchen wollt ja abhauen."

"Doris hat wirklich ein Schlappmaul!", grummelte Sophia verärgert.

"Tja, das stimmt wohl wirklich", gab Kurt heiter zu. "Aber sie hatte einen guten Grund, mich einzuweihen. Hör mal, ich kann euch falsche Pässe besorgen, wenn ihr wollt. Ich habe ganz gute Verbindungen zu gewissen Leuten..."

Sophia starrte den Jungen mit großen Augen an.

"Ist das wirklich wahr?", fragte sie und spürte, dass erneut Hoffnung in ihr aufstieg.

"Klar, aber das kostet natürlich etwas."

"Wie viel denn?"

"Mindestens 200 Mäuse."

"Du bist ein Scherzkeks, Kurt. Woher soll ich denn so viel Geld nehmen?"

"Hm... das stimmt allerdings. Ach, weißt du was? Ich überlege mir etwas, damit ihr an eure Pässe kommt. Diese Leute, die ich kenne, sind durchaus flexibel."

"Sind diese Typen gefährlich?"

"Nicht gefährlicher als andere Menschen auch. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde euch helfen. Doch zunächst einmal sorge ich dafür, dass deine Pflegemutti die hübschen Bilder von ihrem Alten bekommt, damit sie sieht, was er auf der Arbeit so treibt", sagte der Junge. "Soll ich eine Nachricht dazulegen?"

"Nein, gar nichts. Am besten ist es, wenn du die Fotos in einen Umschlag legst und ihr den dann anonym in den Briefkasten steckst, so dass sie ihn findet, bevor ihr Mann nach Hause kommt", erklärte Sophia. "Weißt du denn auch, wie meine Pflegeeltern heißen und wo sie wohnen?"

"Doris hat mich bestens instruiert. Ich verspreche dir, dass alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit erledigt wird, Mylady."

"Danke, das ist wirklich nett von dir. Aber warum hilfst du uns?"

"Sagen wir mal so: Ich habe auch schon Scheiße gebaut und hatte das Vergnügen, für eine gewisse Zeit bei sogenannten Pflegeeltern zu leben, weil meine Eltern nach Meinung des Jugendamtes mit mir nicht fertig wurden. Und dieses Ehepaar war mindestens genauso 'nett' wie deine Pflegeeltern."

"Und wo bist du jetzt?"

"Natürlich wieder bei meinen Eltern. Sie haben gegen die Entscheidung des Jugendamtes geklagt und Recht bekommen. Allerdings musste ich dafür 300 Stunden Sozialdienst ableisten."

"Wegen dem, was du angestellt hast?"

"Ja, genau deshalb."

"War das etwas Schlimmes?"

"Lass uns nicht darüber reden. Ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf."

"Okay, dann nochmals danke - auch im Namen meiner Schwester Flora."

"Flora ist bestimmt das andere Mädchen, das mit dir bei diesen Pflegeeltern leben muss, stimmts?"

"Ja, und wir halten zusammen wie Schwestern. Wir haben doch sonst niemanden."

"Zumindest habt ihr jetzt mich", versprach Kurt und lächelte nun etwas schüchtern. "Sag mal, Sophia, würdest du mit mir morgen Nachmittag ein Eis essen gehen?"

"Gern, aber ich fürchte, meine Pflegemutter hat etwas dagegen."

"Kein Problem, dann ruft eben Doris an und bittet darum, dass du ihr bei den Hausaufgaben hilfst. Hat ja schon einmal geklappt, nicht?"

"Okay, wenn Doris es schafft, sehen wir uns morgen. Bis dann."

"Viel Spaß beim Ausflug!"

"Danke, und dir wünsche ich auch einen schönen Tag und viel Erfolg."

Sophia lächelte Kurt noch einmal dankbar an, dann wandte sie sich um und ging zu ihrer Klasse zurück. Einige Minuten später fuhr endlich der Bus vor der Schule vor und sie konnten einsteigen. Sophia verzog sich gleich in die letzte Reihe, darauf hoffend, dort ihre Ruhe zu haben. Die Begegnung mit Kurt musste sie erstmal verdauen, wusste sie doch nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache und dem Jungen halten sollte. Doris folgte ihr jedoch und ließ sie einen Augenblick später neben Sophia auf den Sitz gleiten.

"Und, was wollte Kurt noch von dir?", fragte sie im Flüsterton.

"Nun, immerhin hat er mich darüber aufgeklärt, dass du ihn in all meine Pläne eingeweiht hast", erwiderte Sophia leicht verärgert. "Eigentlich hätte ich es auch gleich in die Zeitung setzen können. Vielen Dank auch, Doris."

"Hey, keine Angst. Kurt ist sehr verschwiegen und genau der richtige Mann für diesen Job. Außerdem kann er dir mit den Pässen helfen, weil er da so zwielichtige Typen kennt."

"Woher eigentlich?"

"Na ja, er hat mal ein halbes Jahr gesessen, weil er mit ein paar Freunden Zigarettenautomaten geknackt hat."

"Dann hat er diese zwielichtigen Typen also im Gefängnis kennengelernt?"

"Ich glaube ja, aber sie sind nicht so richtig gefährlich. Lediglich Betrüger, Diebe und Jungs wie mein Cousin, die Zigarettenautomaten aufgebrochen oder kleine kriminelle Delikte begangen haben."

"Kurt sagte, dass es ihm leid tut, was er getan hat. Glaubst du ihm, Doris?"

"Ja, schon. Er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, doch er legt oft nicht das beste Benehmen an den Tag."

"Bei mir hat er sich anständig verhalten und mir versprochen, dass meine Pflegemutter die Fotos erhält."

"Du kannst dich ganz auf Kurt verlassen, Sophia. Mit seiner Hilfe wirst du auch von zu Hause fliehen können."

"Nur mit Flora."

"Ja, natürlich mit Flora. Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

 

=~=~=

 

"Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was mit dir los ist, Aides?"

Der Angesprochene blickte von seiner Kaffeetasse hoch und betrachtete seine Frau, als sähe er sie das erste Mal. Dann gab er missmutig zurück: "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Persephone. Mir geht es gut."

"Mir kannst du nichts vormachen, mein Liebster. Seit zwei Tagen ziehst du dich zurück und wenn wir uns begegnen, machst du ein finsteres Gesicht und schweigst. Es muss also etwas passiert sein, was deinen Zorn auf sich gezogen hat. Willst du mir nicht verraten, was es ist?"

"NEIN!", erwiderte er ungehalten.

"NA SCHÖN!", entgegnete Persephone wütend, warf die Serviette auf den Tisch und erhob sich. "Wenn das so ist, kann ich ja gehen!"

Nach diesen Worten rauschte sie aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Mann blickte ihr verärgert nach. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Schließlich kannte sie ihn seit einer Ewigkeit und musste doch wissen, dass er es verabscheute, wenn sie sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte! Er war ihr Mann und es war - verdammt noch mal! - seine Sache, Seraph zu jagen und für den Verrat zu bestrafen, den er an ihnen verübt hatte. Außerdem wollte er wissen, was es mit dem kleinen Teenager-Mädchen auf sich hatte, in dessen Träume er eingedrungen war, weil er sie für seine vermisste Tochter hielt. Und nun hatte dieser verruchte, kleine Judas von Engel es erneut geschafft, ihn und seine Leute, ja sogar einen Agenten des Systems auszutricksen. Warum bloß war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen, dass sich dieser verdammte Verräter in der körperlichen Hülle des Seraph-Androiden versteckt hatte?

Und nun hatte er den Kontakt zu seinem einstigen, abtrünnigen Diener ganz verloren. Doch er wusste, dass sich jener irgendwo in der Matrix-Welt verborgen hielt und gewiss seinen Geist vor ihm verschloss. In diesem Fall war es fast unmöglich, ihn aufzuspüren. Er, der Gott der Unterwelt, musste tatsächlich abwarten, bis Seraph sich sicher genug fühlte, um seinen Geist wieder zu öffnen. Das konnte allerdings sehr lange dauern. Doch so lange wollte er nicht warten! Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um den Engel dazu zu bringen, nicht länger seinen Geist zu verschließen. Aber was wäre Seraph so wichtig, dass er dafür seine Sicherheit aufgab?

Aides wusste auf diese Frage im Moment keine Antwort. Vielleicht würde das Orakel sie ihm geben können, wenn sie nicht ausgerechnet seine erklärte Feindin wäre. Er hasste dieses Programm von ganzem Herzen! Aber vielleicht... ja, vielleicht fühlte sich Seraph verantwortlich für sie. Er war in die Rolle ihres Beschützers geschlüpft und hatte wer weiß wie lange schon seinen Geist in dem Androiden verborgen. Der Engel neigte zur Sentimentalität und wenn er glaubte, dass das Orakel in Gefahr sei, dann würde er möglicherweise alles tun, um sie zu retten...

Ein böses Lächeln umspielte jetzt die Züge des Merowingers. Ja, diese Idee gefiel ihm, konnte er auf diese Weise vielleicht der beiden Wesen habhaft werden, die ihm zutiefst verhasst waren. Und wenn das dämliche Orakel erst einmal in seiner Hand war, könnte er sie bestimmt dazu bringen, ihm all seine Fragen zu beantworten; und zu allererst wollte er wissen, was mit seinem Kind geschehen und ob es noch am Leben war. Das Orakel konnte sicherlich auch sehen, wo sich Sophia jetzt aufhielt, falls sie noch lebte. Dann würde er seine Tochter sofort nach Hause zurückholen. Und sobald sie in seinem Schloss in Sicherheit war, würde er seine Häscher ausschicken, um seine Schwiegermutter und Seraph zu jagen. Gemeinsam durften sie dann bis in alle Ewigkeit im Tartaros schmoren. Sie hatten sich dieses Privileg durch ihren Verrat redlich verdient.

Oh ja, allein der Gedanke an diesen Plan heiterte Aides etwas auf. Nur Persephone durfte nichts davon erfahren, falls er Demeter tatsächlich fand. Trotz allen Streits mit ihrer Mutter wegen ihrer Eheschließung empfand seine Frau gewiss immer noch genügend Zuneigung zu der verräterischen Alten, um ihn um Gnade für sie anzuflehen. Er kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er Persephone's Bitten nachgeben würde, weil er ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügen wollte. Schließlich hatte sie aus Liebe zu ihm einst mit ihrer Mutter gebrochen.

Aides seufzte leise. Viele Frauen waren sehr gefühlvolle Wesen und seine Gemahlin bildete hiervon keine Ausnahme. Es tat ihm jetzt leid, dass er sie eben gekränkt hatte. Aber es war besser, wenn sie nicht alles über seine Aktionen und Pläne wusste. Er wollte sie so gut wie möglich schützen.

Außerdem gab es da noch ein anderes, sehr gefühlsbetontes Frauenzimmer, dem er ein besseres Leben verschaffen wollte, weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte: Miss Barnes, sein einstiges Spielzeug, die von ihrem Freund nicht die Wertschätzung erhielt, die sie verdiente. Deshalb sollte sie sich auch möglichst bald von ihm ab- und seinem Freund zuwenden, der die Gesellschaft des hübschen Dings zu würdigen wusste.

Aides' Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur finsterer, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Ares ihn vorgestern angerufen und ihm von seiner Begegnung mit Aphrodite und Nelly erzählt hatte. Da er beschlossen hatte, alles in seinen Kräften zu tun, um Hartmann und Miss Barnes auseinanderzubringen, bestärkte er Ares darin, sich um die Kleine zu bemühen. Alles, was seinen Freund von der Besessenheit durch die Liebesgöttin befreite, war ihm recht und es sah ganz so aus, als würde Ares sich ernsthaft für das naive Blondinchen interessieren. Allerdings schien sie noch immer an ihrem Freund zu hängen, denn sie hatte das Angebot, sich von Ares nach Hause fahren zu lassen, mit einem höchst durchsichtigen Vorwand abgelehnt. Was sollte ein blondes Model denn schon groß nach Feierabend zu erledigen haben? Bestimmt war sie zu Hartmann gefahren, was sonst? Jemand musste der kleinen Barnes mal die Augen über den schlechten Charakter ihres Freundes öffnen. Sobald das geschehen war, würde Ares gewiss eine reelle Chance bei der jungen Frau haben. Immerhin wollte Blondie über das Angebot seines Freundes nachdenken, nach London umzuziehen und als Empfangsdame in der dortigen Filiale ihrer Softwarefirma zu arbeiten. Er hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, denn in dieser Position konnte Miss Barnes kaum etwas falsch machen. Sie war ein hübsches Aushängeschild und verstand es, freundlich zu lächeln; und falls sie ab und zu noch modeln wollte, so war dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Hauptsache, Ares hatte ein bisschen Spaß mit einer anderen Frau außer Aphrodite...

*

Persephone war schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer geeilt und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen! Ein deutliches Signal für die Bediensteten, dass sie jetzt auf keinen Fall gestört werden wollte. Aides trieb sie noch in den Wahnsinn! Noch vor wenigen Nächten waren sie nach langer Zeit endlich wieder das Liebespaar wie am Anfang ihrer Ehe gewesen und nun hatte er äußerst schlechte Laune und wollte ihr nicht einmal den Grund dafür verraten. Sie spürte, dass er ihr wieder etwas verheimlichte, und das brachte sie zur Weißglut! Ob eine andere Frau dahintersteckte? Sie wusste es nicht und sie hatte die Nase voll davon, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen! Es wurde wirklich mal Zeit, ihrem Herrn Gemahl eine Lektion zu erteilen. Wenn er Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, dann würde sie es ihm in Zukunft eben mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Mal sehen, wie ihm das schmeckte.

Entschlossen griff Persephone zum Telefon und tippte die Privatnummer Aphrodite's ein. Da es noch nicht einmal 9.00 Uhr war, würde diese gewiss zu Hause sein. Eine Minute später meldete sich die vertraute Stimme ihrer Cousine, die leicht verschlafen, aber glücklich klang: "Ja, was kann ich für dich tun, Liebes?"

"Nun, ich habe über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Göttin. "Und ich werde dich sehr gern auf deine Europa-Tour begleiten. Mein Mann und ich brauchen unbedingt eine Auszeit!"

"Wundervoll!", sagte Aphrodite. "Es wird auch langsam Zeit, dass du dich ein wenig von ihm abnabelst. Er soll ruhig merken, was er an dir hat - und das wird er, Liebes, verlass dich darauf! Wenn du dann wieder nach Hause kommst, wird er dich anbeten und dir aus der Hand fressen."

"Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn er mir nichts mehr verheimlichte", murrte Persephone.

"Einem alten Kater die Unarten abzugewöhnen dauert eine Weile", erwiderte ihre Cousine heiter. "Aber gemeinsam bekommen wir das schon hin. Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall unterstützen."

"Danke, meine Liebe. Aber ich habe noch eine Bitte: Verrate niemandem, dass ich dich auf deiner Tour begleite. Es soll eine Überraschung für Aides sein!"

"Mon dieu, dein Mann muss dich wirklich ziemlich erzürnt haben."

"Ja, das hat er - und deshalb hat er auch diese Strafe verdient."

"Unsere Reisepläne sind also 'top secret', versprochen! Aber ich würde es besser finden, wenn du unsere Reise nicht als Strafe für deinen Mann ansiehst, sondern als nötigen Ehe-Urlaub, in dem du dich ein wenig erholst und deinen Spaß hast."

"Oh, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, liebe Cousine. Ich werde schon mein Vergnügen finden. Außerdem gibt es einige Sehenswürdigkeiten in der Matrix-Welt, die ich noch nicht begutachtet habe. Mal sehen, ob die Simulation der einstigen Realität den früheren Vorbildern gerecht wird."

"Gern, alles was du möchtest, Liebes. Ich freue mich schon darauf."

"Ich auch, Aphrodite, und ich danke dir für die Möglichkeit, die du mir mit deiner Einladung bietest."

"Das tue ich gerne, Persephone. Du weißt doch sicher, wie sehr ich deine Gegenwart genieße, oder? Apropos, Ares hat mich auf so ein Firmenjubiläum eingeladen. Kommst du auch dorthin?"

"Na ja, was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Schließlich bin ich nicht nur die Gattin des Hauptaktionärs, sondern besitze selbst einige Anteile an dieser Firma."

"Gut, dann sehen wir uns ja bald wieder. Bye, Liebes."

"Bye, Cousinchen."

 

=~=~=

 

Brian Burton war zwar seit seiner Empfehlung durch Aphrodite Vulcan überwiegend für Lindonia tätig, hatte jedoch sein Fotoatelier behalten, weil er hier konzentrierter arbeiten konnte als in der Firma, in deren Werbeabteilung immer Trubel herrschte. Er hatte Nelly für heute herbestellt, um mit ihr noch einige Innenaufnahmen für die neue Seife zu machen. Außerdem wollte er ihr die bearbeiteten Bilder vom Außen-Set zeigen, bevor er diese morgen Nachmittag bei der Besprechung mit dem Werbe- und PR-Team präsentierte.

Mittlerweile betrachtete Brian Nelly allerdings nicht mehr ganz so negativ wie am Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit, was eindeutig mit der heißen Liebesnacht zusammenhing, die er mit Aphrodite im Landhaushotel verbracht hatte. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich momentan so, als ob er auf Wolken schwebte. Nie im Leben hätte er zu träumen gewagt, dass ihn seine Förderin zu ihrem heimlichen Liebhaber machen würde. Natürlich mussten sie diskret sein, weil Aphrodite verheiratet war, was ihrer erotischen Beziehung noch eine zusätzliche, aufregende Note verlieh. Dabei war die Nacht mit der schönen Designerin eigentlich schon berauschend genug, denn sie hatte mit ihm einige Dinge getan, von denen er bislang nicht einmal ahnte, dass es sie gab. Natürlich brannte er förmlich auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihr.

Darüber hinaus schenkte ihm Aphrodite so viel Vertrauen, dass sie ihm unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit einige kleine, private Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte. So handelte es sich bei Marcias um einen ihrer Verwandten, den sie unbedingt mit Nelly verkuppeln wollte. Daher rührte das große Interesse der schönen Frau an dem blonden Model, in die sich Aphrodite richtiggehend vernarrt hatte.

Brian musste bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln, sah er die kleine Anfängerin jetzt doch mit anderen Augen. Sie würde wohl nicht lange modeln, falls sich Marcias tatsächlich in sie verliebte und sie zu seiner Frau machte. Allerdings gab es da noch Nellys Freund, aber Aphrodite meinte, der junge Mann könne ihrem Verwandten kaum das Wasser reichen. Das klang zwar nicht besonders nett, aber wenn man bedachte, dass der Freund der langweiligen, kleinen Blondine lediglich als Angestellter arbeitete, während Aphrodite's Verwandter ein reicher Unternehmer war, wäre Nelly ziemlich dämlich, einen Antrag von Marcias abzulehnen. Etwas Besseres als ihn zu heiraten, konnte dem kleinen Dummchen nicht passieren. Sie war zwar freundlich, aber nichtssagend und würde sich nicht lange erfolgreich als Star-Model halten können. Nellys Freund müsste sich dann eben mit einer anderen trösten, es gab ja viele Mädchen ihres Typs.

Brian's Laune hob sich bei der Aussicht, Nelly nicht länger als ein Jahr auf dem Hals zu haben; und der Großteil der Kampagne für das neue Produkt war fast abgeschlossen. Danach musste er die Kleine nur noch einige Male fotografieren und das war's dann auch schon. Ihr Vertrag würde sicherlich nicht verlängert, auch wenn Aphrodite Nelly gern hatte und ihre Bekanntschaft mit dem blonden Dummchen vertiefen wollte. Das war Brian ganz recht, bedeutete es doch, dass er seine Liebste öfter sehen würde als sonst... und dabei ergaben sich gewiss immer wieder Gelegenheiten, mit Aphrodite in das einsame Landhaushotel zu fahren. Etwas, das er vor allem der Anwesenheit Nelly's zu verdanken hatte, und darum würde er in Zukunft auch freundlich zu ihr sein, selbst wenn sie alles andere als professionell arbeitete.

Der Fotograf warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Nelly müsste jeden Moment hier in seinem Atelier sein. Er hatte die Kulissen für das neue Lindonia-Girl bereits hergerichtet, so dass sie gleich loslegen konnten, sobald das Mädchen erschien. Kaum hatte er diese Gedanken beendet, hörte er, dass jemand in das Atelier eintrat. Er schritt aus dem Nebenzimmer, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich bei dem Besucher auch wirklich um Nelly handelte.

"Guten Tag", begrüßte ihn die junge Frau schüchtern.

"Tag, Nelly, schön, dass du da bist", erwiderte Brian den Gruß mit kühler Freundlichkeit. "Sabine wird auch gleich hier sein, um dich für die Innenaufnahmen zu schminken."

"Ich dachte, das würde Carlos machen?"

"Nein, der arbeitet nur für Lindonia, aber nicht in meinem Fotoatelier."

"Warum denn das? Die Innenaufnahmen gehören doch zu der neuen Kampagne, oder etwa nicht?"

"Selbstverständlich, aber unsere Kosmetik-Diva weigert sich, in meinem Atelier zu arbeiten. Sabine macht da weniger Probleme und sie ist ja auch eine hervorragende Maskenbildnerin", erklärte Brian geduldig. "Aber bis sie hier ist, kannst du dir ja unsere Außenaufnahmen ansehen und dir bei einigen auch aussuchen, ob ich sie morgen in der Besprechung mit dem Werbeteam präsentieren soll."

"Was? Ich darf tatsächlich ein bisschen mitbestimmen?", fragte Nelly ungläubig.

"Aber ja, warum denn nicht? Ich habe so viele Aufnahmen gemacht, dass ich wirklich etwas Hilfe brauchen könnte, um die besten herauszusuchen. Ich hoffe, du hast genügend Zeit mitgebracht?"

"Sicher", erwiderte die junge Frau und lächelte. "Ich helfe dir gern." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [1] MC-News = **M** ega- **C** ity-News


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Nachdem Sophia und ihre Mitschüler aus ihrer Klasse und der Parallelklasse von der Geschichtslehrerin und Herrn Biehl, der als zweite Aufsichtskraft mitgefahren war, durch das Museum der Saalburg und die weiteren Innenräume geführt und mit unzähligen Informationen versorgt worden waren, empfanden es die meisten Jugendlichen als Wohltat, endlich draußen eine Pause machen zu dürfen. Und während die anderen munter miteinander plapperten, ließ sich Sophia ein wenig abseits von ihnen auf einem großen, weißen Stein nieder, um etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen. Einerseits musste sie all die vielen Zusatzinformationen über die Saalburg und die Römer verarbeiten, andererseits konnte sie auch ihr Gespräch mit Kurt nicht vergessen. Trotz der Versicherungen von Doris war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie deren Cousin tatsächlich vertrauen konnte. Zwar hatte sie einen guten Eindruck von ihm gewonnen, aber die Tatsache, dass er mal im Gefängnis gewesen war und zwielichtige Typen kannte, ließ sich nicht so einfach von der Hand weisen; und bedauerlicherweise konnte keine Macht der Welt es rückgängig machen, dass Kurt jetzt in ihre Pläne eingeweiht war. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, ob er sich wirklich an die Vereinbarung hielt, die sie mit Doris getroffen hatte.

"Hey, Sophia, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Beinahe erschrocken blickte das Mädchen auf und traf auf das ernste Antlitz von Konstantin.

"Ja... ja, natürlich", erwiderte sie in sachlichem Ton, obwohl sie keine Lust auf eine Konversation mit ihm hatte.

"Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr allein unterhalten können", begann Konstantin zaghaft.

"Tja, ist nun mal nicht zu ändern", wich Sophia ihm aus. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Junge genau wusste, dass sie ihm bewusst aus dem Weg gegangen war.

"Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich.

"Ganz gut", behauptete sie, was für den Augenblick ja auch stimmte. Es ging ihr immer gut, so lange sie nicht im Haus der Pflegeeltern war. Sie machte sich lediglich Sorgen um Flora.

"Zwischen Doris und dir scheint alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein", fuhr Konstantin fort, worauf das Mädchen stumm nickte. "Ich bin froh, dass sie sich bei dir entschuldigt hat."

"Ja, ich auch", erwiderte Sophia. "Es ist doch wesentlich angenehmer, wenn die Stimmung in der Klasse nicht angespannt ist. Ich hoffe nur, dass das auch so bleibt und Doris vor Eifersucht nicht wieder ausrastet."

"Ich achte darauf, ihr nicht mehr so nahe zu kommen", erklärte der Junge ernsthaft. "Dann können keine Missverständnisse mehr entstehen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich der Auslöser dafür gewesen bin, dass Doris dich beleidigt hat."

"Vergiss es!", murrte Sophia. "Für mich ist die Sache erledigt, seitdem ich Doris davon überzeugen konnte, nicht ihre Konkurrentin zu sein. Trotzdem wird zwischen uns immer so eine Art innerer Stacheldrahtzaun bleiben, obwohl wir uns früher mal gut verstanden haben. Aber vielleicht gehört das ja dazu, wenn man erwachsen wird. Ich habe gelesen, dass man sich dann verändert und manchmal nicht unbedingt zu seinem Vorteil."

"Doris ist bestimmt nicht böse, sondern wahrscheinlich nur unsicher", meinte Konstantin.

"Unsicher? Dass ich nicht lache!", entfuhr es Sophia. "Nein, nein, sie war zu mir nur so widerlich, weil sie verliebt ist, und zwar in dich. Es war nicht leicht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht ihre Feindin bin und ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht scharf drauf, eine Neuauflage ihres Eifersuchtsausbruchs zu erleben. Darum wäre es also besser, wenn du dich jetzt wieder zu den anderen gesellst und mich in Ruhe lässt."

"War das der Grund dafür, dass du mir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen bist?"

"Du hast es erfasst, Konstantin. Ich habe schon genug Ärger in meinem Privatleben, da will ich in der Schule wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen werden."

"Demnach geht es dir also doch nicht so gut?", erkundigte sich der Junge mitfühlend.

"Ich komm schon klar", entgegnete sie. "Und nun geh endlich zu den anderen, bevor Doris noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

"Doris interessiert mich nicht", gab Konstantin zurück. "Du bist die Einzige, um die ich mir Sorgen mache, Sophia, denn ich habe dich sehr gern und ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht."

"Hör zu, du musst damit aufhören", ermahnte ihn das Mädchen in ernstem Ton. "Ich werde bald umziehen und wir sehen uns danach sicher nie wieder. Darum ist es besser, wenn wir uns voneinander distanzieren."

"Was redest du denn da nur für einen Unsinn, Sophia? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich vergessen werde, nur weil du in eine andere Stadt ziehst? Wir können uns doch schreiben und so den Kontakt zwischen uns aufrecht erhalten."

"Es hat keinen Sinn, Konstantin! Du kennst meine Pflegeeltern nicht. Sie würden das niemals erlauben!"

"Aber sie können doch nicht verbieten, dass wir uns Briefe schreiben, Sophia! Das 19. Jahrhundert ist zum Glück vorbei. Und ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen betrachtete den Jungen vor sich überrascht. Wie eindringlich er zu ihr sprach, wie er sie ansah; und was er sagte, berührte sie. Es schien ganz so, als ob Konstantin in sie verliebt sei und wenn sie sich in einer Märchengeschichte befänden, so würde er gewiss nicht zögern, gegen Drachen und Wölfe zu kämpfen, um sie zu befreien. Irgendwie war das ja ganz süß, aber sie durfte sich nicht auf ihn einlassen. Wenn sie das nämlich tat und dann einfach verschwand, würde es ihm das Herz brechen - und das wollte sie vermeiden. Schließlich hatte sie ihn auch sehr gern, doch das durfte sie ihm niemals sagen, niemals!

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Sophia", fuhr Konstantin jetzt in ernstem Ton fort. "Und ich beobachte dich sehr genau. Du wirkst ziemlich bedrückt, auch nachdem Doris sich bei dir entschuldigt hat. Kann es sein, dass du dir überlegst, von deinen Pflegeeltern wegzulaufen?"

Sophia starrte ihn erneut erschrocken an. Dann fing sie sich rasch wieder und fragte: "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Bitte, sei jetzt nicht sauer, aber ich muss dir etwas beichten", erwiderte der Junge. "Als ihr neulich vom Nachsitzen kamt und du mit dem Rad aus der Schule gefahren bist, habe ich dich verfolgt. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir reden, doch du bist nicht nach Hause, sondern ins Industriegebiet gefahren, direkt in den Hof einer Spedition. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass du dir überlegst, heimlich in einem Lastwagen mitzufahren."

"Keine schlechte Idee", meinte Sophia ironisch. "Leider hast du voll daneben getippt. Ich bin zu dieser Spedition gefahren, weil ich mal sehen wollte, wo mein Pflegevater arbeitet. Weiter nichts."

Jetzt war es Konstantin, der überrascht wirkte.

"Dein Pflegevater arbeitet bei Cargo?"

"Ganz genau."

"Aber... aber warum bist du dann nicht ins Büro gegangen?"

"Oh, ich hatte keine Lust, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was er so macht. Danach bin ich gleich heimgefahren. Aber ich nehme an, dass du das längst weißt, da du mich ja verfolgt hast. Dein Verhalten ist ziemlich unverschämt, findest du nicht?"

"Tut mir leid, Sophia, ich wollte dir ganz bestimmt nicht hinterherspionieren. Ich habe mir lediglich Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

"Und eigentlich wolltest du ja mit mir sprechen, wenn ich es gerade richtig verstanden habe."

"Ja, das wollte ich."

"Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?!"

"Ich... ich war... war so perplex..."

"Komm, spar dir deine Ausreden! Wenn ich eins nicht leiden kann, dann sind es Leute, die mich kontrollieren wollen."

"Bitte, Sophia, es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu kontrollieren. Ich habe mich wirklich nur um dich gesorgt."

"Lass das in Zukunft sein, ja?! Im Übrigen hat Doris dich gesehen, als du mir hinterher gefahren bist."

"Dann... dann hast du es die ganze Zeit gewusst?", fragte Konstantin fassungslos.

"So kann man das nicht sagen", erklärte das Mädchen. "Doris war sich nicht sicher und ich konnte es mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Doch du hast mir gerade bestätigt, dass es stimmt. Und es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!"

"Ich habe es auch nur dieses eine Mal getan, Sophia, das schwöre ich!"

"Na schön, dann will ich es vergessen. Und nun geh endlich wieder zu den anderen. Ich glaube, die gucken schon wieder zu uns rüber und spinnen sich wahrscheinlich gerade irgendwelche Geschichten über uns zurecht. Wenn du noch länger bei mir bleibst, fürchte ich, dass Doris..."

"Lassen wir Doris mal beiseite", unterbrach sie Konstantin. "Sie interessiert mich nicht und das Geschwätz der anderen ist mir auch egal. Was mich allerdings interessiert ist der Typ, mit dem du und Doris vorhin vor dem Schultor geredet habt. Was wollte der von euch?"

"Ach, das ist nur ein Cousin von Doris, der uns helfen will."

"Helfen?", fragte Konstantin misstrauisch. "Wobei denn?"

"Das geht dich nichts an! Kümmere dich gefälligst um deine Angelegenheiten!"

"Nein, das kann ich nicht! Du bist mir wichtig und es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass Doris dich mit ihrem Cousin allein gelassen hat. Der Typ wirkt auf mich nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig."

"Krieg' dich wieder ein, Konstantin, er hat mir nichts getan, sondern war sehr höflich."

"So? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen!"

"Man sollte nicht voreilig von der äußeren Erscheinung auf den Charakter schließen. Und jetzt lass mich endlich mit diesem Thema in Ruhe. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft darüber schuldig, mit wem ich rede und mit wem nicht!"

"Bitte, Sophia, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir; und dieser Typ riecht förmlich nach Ärger."

"Hör jetzt mit diesem Quatsch auf, Konstantin! Was hältst du davon, dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern?"

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verärgert habe. Aber ich mache mir nun einmal Sorgen um dich. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, merkst du das denn nicht?"

Konstantin bedachte Sophia mit einem treuen Hundeblick und sie konnte ihm nicht länger böse sein. Der Junge mochte sie eindeutig und unter anderen Umständen würde ihr das sicherlich gefallen.

"Ich mag dich auch sehr, Konstantin", gab sie zu. "Allerdings möchte ich nicht, dass du ungefragt in meinem Privatleben herumschnüffelst. Mein Leben ist auch ohne dich schon kompliziert genug."

"Okay, ich muss das wohl akzeptieren", seufzte der Junge traurig. "Aber du kommst doch am Samstag zu unserem Fest, oder?"

"Ja, sehr gern", versprach sie und lächelte etwas. "Darauf freue ich mich schon."

"Dann ist es ja gut", meinte er und erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem dankbaren Blick.

"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich wieder zu den anderen zurückkehren", murmelte Sophia und deutete mit dem Kopf leicht in Richtung ihrer Klassenkameraden, von denen einige inzwischen ein Grinsen im Gesicht trugen. Nur Doris sah verärgert aus. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen seufzte innerlich. Ihr würde nun nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu ihrer heimlichen Mitwisserin zu gehen, sie zu beruhigen und den Rest des Schulausflugs nicht von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Sie durfte einfach nicht riskieren, dass Doris erneut eifersüchtig auf sie wurde und ihre Fluchtpläne dann irgendeinem Erwachsenen verriet...

 

=~=~=

 

Seit dem Streit mit ihrem Freund hatte Nelly ihn weder telefonisch erreichen können noch meldete er sich bei ihr. Anscheinend war er immer noch sauer über die harschen Worte, die sie ihm bei ihrem letzten Zusammensein an den Kopf geknallt hatte, ohne dass sie es wollte. Dabei liebte sie Harold über alles, das musste er doch wissen. Da sie diese Spannung kaum mehr aushielt, hatte Nelly beschlossen, ihn in der heutigen Mittagspause in der Firma zu besuchen, um sich persönlich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Der Streit mit Harold war eine Sache, die andere betraf ihr Berufsleben, das derzeit glücklicherweise gut lief. Vor allem hatte es Nelly überrascht, dass sich Brian nach ihrem gemeinsamen Essen mit Mr. Marcias und Madam Vulcan ihr gegenüber äußerst freundlich verhielt, obwohl Aphrodite ihr dabei doch die meiste Zeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte die Designerin mit dem launischen Brian während ihrer Heimfahrt ein ernstes Gespräch über kollegiale Zusammenarbeit geführt. Wie auch immer, das bessere Verhalten des Fotografen war sicherlich Aphrodite zu verdanken und Nelly war ihr innerlich sehr dankbar dafür. Allerdings traute sie Brian nicht so ganz über den Weg, denn durch Carlos wusste sie, wie wechselhaft seine Launen und Ansichten waren und dass sie sich von einem auf den anderen Moment plötzlich ändern konnten. Besser, sie blieb vorsichtig, auch wenn er sie heute überraschenderweise gebeten hatte, ihm bei seiner Entscheidung zu helfen, welche Fotos von ihr er bei der Besprechung morgen Nachmittag, zu der man sie ebenfalls eingeladen hatte, präsentieren sollte. Das gemeinsame Betrachten der Außenaufnahmen hatte ihr Spaß gemacht und sie war richtig erstaunt, als sich herausstellte, dass Brian und sie sich weitgehend in der Wahl der Bilder einig waren. Auch der restliche Vormittag, bei dem sie in seinem Studio vor einer recht geschmackvollen Kulisse posierte, verlief gut, so dass Brian gegen 12.15 Uhr meinte, er hätte nun genügend Material und sie seien für heute fertig.

"Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber nach.

"Ja, für heute ist es genug", antwortete der Fotograf und lächelte sie etwas an. "Mach dir einen schönen Nachmittag und erhol dich ein wenig. Die morgige Besprechung wird bestimmt anstrengend."

"Tatsächlich?"

"Ja, denn nach meiner Erfahrung sind sich die Herrschaften von der Werbe-Abteilung nie einig und die Typen aus der PR wollen auch immer etwas Spezielles. Du wirst schon sehen, was die für ein Theater machen."

"Und was soll ich da?"

"Keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich hält Madam Vulcan es für eine gute Idee, dass du die Branche besser kennenlernst. Vielleicht hat sie irgendwelche Pläne mit dir, was weiß ich!"

"Welche Pläne sollte sie denn mit mir haben? Ich bin doch nur das Fotomodell und habe nicht mal ein Mitspracherecht, oder?"

"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was in Aphrodite's Kopf vorgeht. Aber dir ist sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass sie einen Narren an dir gefressen hat. Möglicherweise denkt sie, dass du außer modeln auch noch etwas anderes kannst. Schließlich bist du nicht mehr die Jüngste."

"Oh, wie charmant! Vielen Dank für den diskreten Hinweis, Brian."

"Ach komm! Sei nicht so empfindlich, Nelly, ich hab's nicht böse gemeint. Doch es ist eine Tatsache, dass die meisten Star-Models erheblich jünger sind als du. Deshalb denke ich, dass Aphrodite dir einen anderen Weg ebnen will, weil sie dich sehr gut leiden kann und auch nach diesem Jahr wahrscheinlich weiterhin mit dir arbeiten will."

"Hat sie das etwa gesagt?"

"Jedenfalls mag sie dich sehr, denn sie redet ständig nur von dir. Wenn sie ein Mann wäre, würde ich eine Wette darauf abschließen, dass sie in dich verliebt ist."

"Vielleicht ist sie das ja?!", meinte Nelly schnippisch.

Jetzt grinste Brian breit und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nein, Madam Vulcan ist nicht vom anderen Ufer."

"Ach? Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen?"

"Erstens ist sie verheiratet und zweitens versichere ich dir, dass Madam Vulcan einen richtigen Mann durchaus zu schätzen weiß", erklärte Brian selbstsicher. "Nein, sie ist nicht in dich verliebt, aber sie mag dich sehr. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, die Sympathie einer so einflussreichen Frau gewonnen zu haben, Nelly."

"Ich habe sie auch sehr gern", erwiderte die junge Frau und lächelte jetzt. "Madam Vulcan war überaus freundlich und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich wirklich für mich interessiert."

"Ja, das tut sie auch; und wenn du klug bist, dann solltest du diese Chance nutzen, Kleine! So etwas bietet sich einem nur äußerst selten."

Nelly schwieg, denn das Gespräch mit Brian schien sich in eine sehr private Richtung zu bewegen und genau das wollte sie vermeiden. Der launische Fotograf war ganz gewiss kein Mensch, dem sie vertraute.

"Nun gut, Brian, wenn du also tatsächlich glaubst, genügend Fotos von mir gemacht zu haben, dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen", sagte sie.

"Ja, ist in Ordnung", meinte er gut gelaunt und nickte. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen Nachmittag bei Lindonia. Bis dann."

"Bis dann", gab Nelly zurück und beobachtete, wie der Fotograf wieder in den hinteren Teil seines Studios verschwand. Sie nahm ihre Handtasche vom Stuhl, hängte sie sich um die Schulter und verließ dann rasch das Atelier. Eigentlich war es noch zu früh, um bei Harry in der Firma aufzutauchen, aber wenn sie zu Fuß ging, würde sie bestimmt erst gegen 13.00 Uhr dort ankommen.

Der erneute Gedanke an die Begegnung mit ihrem Freund, der beleidigt aus ihrer Wohnung gerauscht war, nachdem sie ihm unbedachterweise seine Fehler vorgehalten hatte, rief in der jungen Frau ein mulmiges Gefühl hervor. Harry war bestimmt noch wütend auf sie und sie konnte keineswegs davon ausgehen, dass er sie überhaupt sehen wollte. Aber sie wollte wenigstens versuchen, diesen dummen Streit zwischen ihnen aus der Welt zu räumen. Harry litt darunter sicherlich genauso wie sie...

 

=~=~=

 

Harold Hartmann saß in seinem kleinen Büro am Schreibtisch und fühlte sich momentan äußerst zufrieden, da er sehr viel Schreibkram abgearbeitet hatte. Nachdem ihm Mr. Barnes unter vier Augen anvertraut hatte, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit zur Beförderung vorzuschlagen, sah er seine Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so schwarz wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Außerdem glaubte er, dass Mr. Marcias mit sich reden ließe, was die Einfrierung seines Gehaltes betraf. Er kam Harold nicht ganz so hart vor wie Aidelos, Da allgemein bekannt war, dass der Letztere sich nur äußerst selten in der Firma blicken ließ, wollte der junge Mann einfach abwarten, wann Aidelos sich wieder zurückzog, und sich dann erst einen Termin bei Marcias geben lassen. Momentan allerdings kam der hochgewachsene, hagere Mann täglich vorbei, um nach dem 'Rechten zu sehen'. Jedenfalls wusste das Tina, die Vorzimmerdame von Nellys Onkel, von Louise, die ihre praktische Ausbildung im Sekretariat der Firmeneigner absolvierte. Die beiden machten immer zusammen um 10.00 Uhr Frühstück in der Kantine. Recht nützlich, da man auf diese Weise an Informationen herankam, die nicht jedem zugänglich waren. Außerdem sah diese Louise sehr appetitlich aus und vielleicht stammte sie ja aus einem wohlhabenden Elternhaus. Harold jedenfalls beschloss, sie demnächst mal zu einem Kaffee nach Feierabend einzuladen, um sie näher kennenzulernen. Jetzt, da er die nervige Nelly wohl endgültig los und damit wieder frei war, sprach nichts dagegen, sich nach einer neuen Partnerin umzuschauen.

Hartmann seufzte bei der Erinnerung an die Nichte seines Chefs etwas. Offenbar wusste Barnes bis jetzt noch nichts von ihrem Streit und der darauf folgenden Trennung, sonst wäre er ihm gegenüber nicht so jovial. Harold hatte auch nicht vor, Nelly's Onkel etwas darüber zu erzählen. Er hielt dies für besser, da sich die Angelegenheit seiner Meinung nach einfach von selbst erledigte. Zwar war der junge Mann zunächst gekränkt gewesen, als ihm seine Freundin indirekt Vorwürfe wegen seiner Schulden gemacht hatte, aber im Nachhinein empfand er dieses Zerwürfnis als Segen. Auf diese Weise war er Nelly endlich losgeworden, ohne als derjenige dazustehen, der sich getrennt hatte. Nein, den schwarzen Peter dafür konnte er getrost Nelly zuschieben, falls ihr Onkel mal nachfragen sollte.

Die Sprechanlage neben seinem Telefon piepste und Hartmann drückte sofort auf den Knopf.

"Ja?"

"Mr. Barnes möchte Sie sofort sprechen", hörte er die Stimme von Tina.

"Selbstverständlich", gab Hartmann zurück, erhob sich vom Stuhl und begab sich in das Büro seines unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten, neugierig, was dieser ihm mitteilen wollte. Natürlich ging er davon aus, dass dies mit seiner bevorstehenden Beförderung zu tun hatte. Aber als er eintrat und das ernste Gesicht seines Chefs sah, wusste er, dass ihn keine positiven Nachrichten erwarteten.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

"Ja, Harold, bitte setzen Sie sich", erwiderte Barnes und bot ihm mit einer Handgeste den Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Als der junge Mann dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen war, fuhr sein Vorgesetzter fort: "Man hat mich soeben davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass man Ihnen die Bankvollmachten entzogen hat, die Sie für Ihre Aufgaben in unserer Firma benötigen. Können Sie mir erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Hartmann wurde blass.

"Wie bitte?", fragte er nach.

"Ich bin sicher, dass Sie mich richtig verstanden haben, Harold", antwortete Barnes. "Und da wir bisher immer ein gutes Team waren, erwarte ich jetzt natürlich von Ihnen, dass Sie mich über den Grund dafür aufklären, warum die Firmenleitung Ihnen die Bankvollmachten entzogen hat."

"Tut mir leid, Sir, das weiß ich nicht", gab Hartmann zurück. "Für mich ist diese Mitteilung auch eine Überraschung. Hat man es denn nicht begründet?"

"Nein, ich erhielt nur ein kurzes Memo über die Entscheidung der Firmenleitung. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir mehr darüber sagen können."

"Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal bei Mr. Marcias vorsprechen", schlug der junge Mann vor. "Ich bin sicher, ich kann die Angelegenheit mit ihm vernünftig regeln."

"Ich fürchte, dass das momentan nicht möglich ist. Mr. Marcias ist heute Vormittag nach London geflogen und wird wohl einige Zeit weg sein. In der Zwischenzeit vertritt ihn Mr. Aidelos, von dem ich auch die Memo erhielt. Im Übrigen hat er angekündigt, eine Generalüberprüfung unserer Abteilung zu veranlassen. Das sieht gerade so aus, als würde er uns nicht vertrauen und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

Hartmann biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick. Ihm war klar, dass Aidelos die Abwesenheit von Marcias nutzen wollte, um einen Grund zu finden, ihn aus der Firma zu schmeißen. Verdammt! Hatte sich denn alle Welt plötzlich gegen ihn verschworen?

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mr. Barnes", hörte sich der junge Mann zu seiner eigenen Überraschung selbst sagen. "In unserer Abteilung ist alles in Ordnung. Möglicherweise will Mr. Aidelos lediglich sämtliche Abteilungen unserer Firma überprüfen und fängt eben mit der Geschäftsleitung an. Ich bin sicher, dass nichts anderes dahintersteckt."

"Aber es erklärt nicht, warum die Firmenleitung Ihnen plötzlich ohne jegliche Erklärung die notwendigen Bankvollmachten entzieht", widersprach Barnes. "Nein, mein Junge, ich fürchte, es steckt viel mehr dahinter. Sie haben sich doch nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, oder?"

"Natürlich nicht, Sir", behauptete Hartmann selbstsicher, obwohl er es besser wusste.

"Na gut, wenn Sie also auch nicht wissen, weshalb die Firmenleitung solch drastische Maßnahmen ergreift, dann müssen wir es vorerst hinnehmen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nachhaken werde."

"Danke, Sir."

"Gut, Harold, dann gehen Sie jetzt besser wieder an Ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück."

Der junge Mann nickte und erhob sich, ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Mr. Marcias hatte ihm zwar versichert, Mr. Barnes über seinen "Fehltritt" nicht zu informieren, aber das wäre diesem Aidelos sicherlich gleichgültig. Warum hasste ihn dieser Mann bloß so?

Hartmann verließ das Büro seines Chefs und wollte Tina gerade darum bitten, ihm einen starken Kaffee zu machen, als er die Sekretärin im Gespräch mit Nelly fand. Er hielt die Luft an. Eine Begegnung mit seiner Ex-Freundin hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Was wollte sie denn hier?

"Hallo, Harold", begrüßte ihn die junge Dame mit unsicherer Stimme.

Er nickte ihr bloß zu und traf Anstalten, in sein eigenes Büro zu verschwinden, als ihm Nelly in den Weg trat. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihre großen, blauen Augen sahen ihn flehentlich an.

"Bitte, ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte sie leise.

"Zwischen uns gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen", brummelte er, war jedoch unfähig, seine Augen von ihren zu lösen. Verdammt! Ihre unschuldige Ausstrahlung und ihr hübsches Gesicht zogen ihn immer noch in ihren Bann und er merkte, wie sein Ärger über sie allmählich schwand. Ziemlich schnell sogar. Dabei war er doch so froh gewesen, sie endlich losgeworden zu sein.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte sie entschuldigend, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen. "Bitte, wir sollten uns wirklich darüber unterhalten, was vorgefallen ist."

"Das halte ich für keine gute Idee."

"Bitte, gib mir wenigstens die Chance, mich zu entschuldigen, Harry."

Hartmann merkte, wie sein Widerstand schwand. Es tat ihm so gut zu wissen, dass es wenigstens einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, dem er wichtig war. Und nach dem, was er eben von Nelly's Onkel erfahren hatte, sehnte er sich nach jemandem, bei dem er sich ausheulen konnte. Seine Ex-Freundin würde Verständnis für ihn haben, das wusste er - genauso wie er wusste, dass sie ihre barschen Worte, die sie ihm letztens an den Kopf geworfen hatte, jetzt sicherlich bereute. Trotzdem wollte er es ihr nicht so einfach machen, sondern sie spüren lassen, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte.

"Also schön", grummelte er. "Dann komm mit, Nelly. Aber ich habe wirklich nicht viel Zeit."

"Natürlich, ich weiß", versicherte sie ihm und folgte ihm dann in sein Büro...

 

=~=~=

 

Aides saß am Schreibtisch von Ares und studierte einige Firmenpapiere, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, sagte er laut: "Ja, bitte?!"

Louise öffnete die Tür und blieb an der Schwelle stehen.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Monsieur Aidelos, aber hier draußen ist eine Dame, die darauf besteht, Sie dringend zu sprechen", teilte ihm die junge Auszubildende mit. "Sie lässt sich nicht abweisen."

Nun erst richtete der hagere Mann sein Antlitz auf Louise.

"Hat die Dame auch einen Namen?", erkundigte er sich in leicht ärgerlichem Ton.

Bevor die junge Frau etwas sagten konnte, wurde sie von der unwillkommenen Besucherin, die sich durch die Tür drängte, sanft beiseitegeschoben.

"Der Herr kennt mich!", erklärte die schöne, blonde Frau, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre und wandte ihr Gesicht dann Aides zu, dem sie ein liebliches Lächeln schenkte.

"Aphrodite!", entfuhr es dem Herrn der Unterwelt überrascht, dann fing er sich rasch wieder und richtete das Wort an die Auszubildende. "Es ist schon gut, Louise, Sie können gehen."

"Ja, Sir", gab die Angesprochene zurück und schloss die Tür.

"Nun, Mylady, was verschafft mir denn die Ehre deines Besuches?", wandte er sich umgehend wieder der attraktiven Ehefrau seines Freundes zu. "Bist du etwa gekommen, um dich zu erkundigen, wie es mit diesem Unternehmen läuft?"

"Nicht doch, Aides, du weißt genau, dass mich Geschäftsangelegenheiten furchtbar langweilen, vor allem, wenn ich nicht einmal Anteile an einer Firma besitze", erklärte sie und setzte sich unaufgefordert in die gemütliche Sitzgruppe.

"Ein Umstand, den man ohne großen Aufwand ändern könnte", meinte ihr Gesprächspartner, ohne sich von seinem Platz zu erheben oder gar die Papiere, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt, wegzulegen. "Du kannst jederzeit Anteile erwerben; und da du zur Familie gehörst, werde ich dir ein besonders gutes Angebot unterbreiten."

"Oh, vielen Dank, mein Lieber, aber ich habe kein Interesse daran", entgegnete die schöne Göttin.

"Weshalb bist du dann hier?"

"Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, Aides."

"Bitte, lass diese Albernheiten. Du bist nicht hier, weil du Sehnsucht nach mir hast. Im Übrigen weißt du ganz genau, dass ich meine Frau liebe."

"Ja, die gute Persephone. Sie hat so ein Glück, mit dem Mann zusammensein zu dürfen, den sie liebt", seufzte Aphrodite, öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte ein Etui heraus, dem sie eine Zigarette entnahm. "Hast du Feuer für mich, Aides?"

"Bedaure, Juwel von Zypern. Außerdem wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du in meinem Büro nicht rauchen würdest. Ich mag den Gestank einfach nicht."

"Na schön, dann eben nicht", meinte Aphrodite und steckte die Zigarette in das Etui zurück, bevor sie ihr Antlitz wieder dem Unterweltgott zuwandte und leicht grinste. "Schon sehr seltsam, dass der Herr der Schatten nicht in der Lage zu sein scheint, mir Feuer für meine Zigarette zu geben. In den alten Zeiten hast du einfach nur mit den Fingern geschnippt und kleine Flammen tanzten auf deinen Händen, ohne dass es dir etwas ausmachte. Was ist nur aus dem Aides geworden, den ich einst kannte?"

"Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, aber mein Charakter ist immer noch derselbe."

"Ach tatsächlich? Der Aides, den ich einst kannte, hat sich niemals als Kuppler betätigt."

Der hagere Mann zog eine Augenbraue erstaunt hoch und fragte: "Was soll diese seltsame Bemerkung bedeuten?"

"Hör auf, den Ahnungslosen zu spielen, Chthonios! Du warst es, der dafür sorgte, dass Ares mir erneut nachsteigt!"

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Aides empört. "Damit habe ich nichts zu tun!"

"Ach nein? Dann ist es wohl ein seltsamer Zufall, dass Ares plötzlich am Set für die neue Lindonia-Seife aufgetaucht ist, was?!", gab Aphrodite nun heftig zurück.

"Aha, jetzt verstehe ich...", meinte ihr Gesprächspartner, entspannte sich daraufhin und legte endlich die Papiere auf den Schreibtisch, ehe er sich zurücklehnte.

"Was verstehst du?"

"Es ist tatsächlich ein seltsamer Zufall, dass du zur gleichen Zeit wie Ares dort erschienen bist, Aphrodite."

"So?"

"Ja, ich versichere dir, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Wie du weißt, ist unser Freund noch immer Junggeselle und fühlt sich mitunter sehr einsam. Deshalb dachte ich, es wäre doch ganz nett, wenn er ein weibliches Wesen trifft, das ihm gefällt."

"Ha! Wusste ich's doch, dass du ihn zu mir geschickt hast!"

"Nun...", begann Aides in süffisantem Ton und schenkte Aphrodite ein böses Lächeln. "Ich habe Ares tatsächlich an den Ort geschickt, an dem die Werbeaufnahmen für diese Lindonia-Seife gedreht wurden, aber nicht wegen dir."

"Nicht wegen mir?"

"Nein, Aphrodite, ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran, die Frau eines meiner besten Freunde mit einem anderen guten Freund zu verkuppeln. Auf solche Spielchen stehe ich nicht!"

"Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass du gute Spielchen zu schätzen weißt!", gab die blonde Göttin in giftigem Ton zurück. "Und jetzt willst du mir irgendein Märchen erzählen, nur um mir weiszumachen, dass du Ares nicht wegen mir zu den Außenaufnahmen für das neue Lindonia-Produkt geschickt hast."

"Aber genauso verhält es sich, Schaumgeborene! Du könntest dich wirklich mal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass sich nicht alles um dich dreht."

"Viele behaupten, dass du Frauen gegenüber ein Charmeur seiest, doch bedauerlicherweise merke ich nichts davon."

"Ich bin nur dann charmant, wenn ich es sein will!"

"Gut, ich habe es begriffen. Du bist einer der wenigen Männer, die nicht verrückt nach mir sind. Aber du bist verrückt, wenn du glaubst, dass einer meiner ehemaligen Liebhaber sich jemals in eine andere verlieben könnte."

"Wenn du das so siehst, Meeresstern, warum beschwerst du dich dann, dass Ares dir angeblich nachsteigt?"

Aphrodite, die gerade etwas sagen wollte, um Aides zu beleidigen, blieb der Mund offen stehen. Als der Herr der Unterwelt dies bemerkte, fing er an, verhalten zu lachen. Da die Liebesgöttin offenbar unfähig war, etwas auf seine Bemerkung zu antworten, fuhr er kurz danach fort: "Es gibt eine hübsche, junge Frau, die Ares gut gefällt. Wegen ihr habe ich ihn zu den Außenaufnahmen geschickt. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du an diesem Tag auch dort erscheinst? Normalerweise interessiert dich Werbung doch überhaupt nicht."

"Nun ja...", gab Aphrodite endlich kleinlaut zu. "Das ist richtig. Werbung interessiert mich im Grunde nicht wirklich, aber das neue Werbe-Girl von Lindonia schon. Ich wollte wissen, wie sie sich so macht, da ich es war, die sich für sie entschieden hat."

"Zweifellos ein hübsches Mädchen von einfachem Gemüt", erwiderte Aides und nickte. "Sie würde gut zu Ares passen und er mag sie sehr. Aber er hielt sich ihr gegenüber immer zurück, weil sie einen Freund hat."

"So ist das also...", sagte die blonde Göttin leise und der ärgerliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht machte einer entspannten Miene Platz. Wenige Augenblicke später lächelte sie wieder freundlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Meine Güte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir beide denselben Gedanken haben..."

"Denselben Gedanken?", fragte der Gott der Unterwelt und runzelte die Stirn.

"Oh ja, Aides, ich möchte Ares nämlich auch mit Nelly zusammenbringen", antwortete Aphrodite.

Die beiden göttlichen Wesen schauten sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus, das eine Weile anhielt. Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten, bemerkte die Liebesgöttin: "Wir sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich, Chthonios."

"So weit würde ich nicht gehen, aber vielleicht wünschen wir beide uns für Ares ein wenig Glück."

"Ja, das scheint unser gemeinsame Nenner zu sein", meinte Aphrodite. Sie betrachtete Aides eine Weile lächelnd, ehe sie fragte: "Weshalb hatten wir beide eigentlich nie eine Affäre?"

"Weil du erstens nicht mein Typ und zweitens die Frau meines Freundes bist", erklärte er.

"Oh, es gab eine Zeit, da waren wir beide ungebunden und trotzdem haben wir uns nie aufeinander eingelassen."

"Wie gesagt, ich fühle mich zu dir nun einmal nicht besonders hingezogen."

"Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Dabei sind wir beide nicht abgeneigt, wenn es um Liebesaffären geht."

"Keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Meeresstern", behauptete Aides.

"Natürlich nicht", gab sie zurück und grinste leicht. "Ich bewundere deine Diskretion."

"Vielen Dank, meine Liebe. Und nun wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich weiterarbeiten ließest. Au revoir ."

"Du schmeißt mich wirklich schon raus, ohne mir etwas zu trinken angeboten zu haben?"

Aides schenkte der blonden Göttin ein freundliches Lächeln, dann drückte er den Knopf seiner Sprechanlage, der sich auf dem Schreibtisch befand, und befahl: "Bringen Sie für Madame Vulcan eine Tasse Kaffee, Louise. Danke."

 "Du weißt wirklich, wie man mit Frauen umgeht", spottete Aphrodite und erhob sich prompt. "Trotzdem bedanke ich mich für das Gespräch und den Kaffee, doch ich kann leider nicht länger bleiben. Grüß bitte deine Frau recht herzlich von mir."

"Das werde ich tun, wenn ich daran denke", versprach Aides.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein Lieber", verabschiedete sie sich freundlich und rauschte dann aus dem Zimmer, vorbei an der erstaunten Louise, die gerade ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Milch und Zucker in das Büro der Firmenleitung bringen wollte.

"Machen Sie's gut, Kindchen", ließ sich Aphrodite gegenüber der jungen Frau zu einer Bemerkung herab, ohne stehenzubleiben. Louise starrte ihr fassungslos nach.

"Kommen Sie mit dem Kaffee ruhig rein", forderte Aides sie in wohlwollendem Ton auf. Die Auszubildende gehorchte und fragte: "Wohin soll ich das Tablett stellen?"

"Auf den Tisch bei der Sitzgruppe, wo wir unsere Besucher stets zu platzieren pflegen", erwiderte er. "Schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich, machen Sie es sich dort gemütlich und trinken Sie in Ruhe einen Kaffee, meine Liebe. Schließlich haben Sie sich eine kleine Pause verdient und ich auch."

"Dann hole ich für Sie auch noch eine Tasse, Monsieur."

Aides erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schritt rasch zur Tür hin, zog Louise mit sanfter Gewalt in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

"Das ist nicht nötig, junge Dame. Ich habe da eine ganz andere Idee", sagte er liebenswürdig und bugsierte sie behutsam in Richtung der Sitzgruppe, wo er sich gemeinsam mit ihr niederließ.

"Sie sollten wissen, wie zufrieden ich mit Ihnen bin, meine Liebe", fuhr er freundlich fort und lächelte.

"Danke, Sir", antwortete die Auszubildende unsicher.

"Deshalb habe ich mir erlaubt, Ihnen etwas als Zeichen meiner Anerkennung mitzubringen", erklärte Aides und zog aus dem Inneren seiner eleganten, schwarzen Anzugjacke ein kleines Päckchen hervor, das er ihr auf seiner Handfläche darbot. Louise starrte zuerst ihn und dann das Geschenk an, ehe sie es vorsichtig annahm und öffnete.

"Oh, Pralinen?", fragte sie erstaunt und schaute ihn erneut an, völlig perplex.

"Es sind besondere Pralinen, die man nicht überall bekommt", erwiderte er mit einschmeichelnder Stimme. "Eine Köstlichkeit, die Ihnen hoffentlich mundet. Sie wurden extra für Sie hergestellt, Louise."

"Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, Sir", meinte sie und schenkte ihm nun ebenfalls ein Lächeln, das offensichtlich von seinem Kompliment hervorgerufen worden war.

"Und während Sie eine dieser kleinen Köstlichkeiten probieren, sollten Sie einen Schluck Kaffee dazu nehmen, liebes Kind", gab Aides in immer noch liebenswürdigem Ton zurück. "Möchten Sie Milch und Zucker?"

"Etwas Milch und zwei Stück Zucker, Sir, und vielen Dank."

Der hagere Mann versah die dunkle, dampfende Flüssigkeit in der hübschen Porzellantasse mit den gewünschten Ingredienzien, rührte um und reichte sie der immer noch überaus perplexen Louise mit einem äußerst charmanten Lächeln.

"Wie freundlich Sie sind, Monsieur Aidelos", meinte sie und schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

"Jeder, der mir gute Dienste leistet, genießt mein Wohlwollen, liebes Kind", erklärte er.

Sie strahlte ihn nun an, während sie die Tasse entgegennahm und einen Schluck trank. Dann schob sie sich eine der Pralinen in den Mund und schloss sofort die Augen.

"Diese Süßigkeit zergeht förmlich auf der Zunge", wisperte sie glücklich. "Und sie schmeckt wundervoll."

Aides beugte seinen Kopf näher an ihren und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Eine kleine Delikatesse für meine zukünftige Lieblingssekretärin."

Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an. Dann seufzte sie laut auf und ließ sich gegen die Rücklehne der Sitzgruppe sinken, ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu wenden. Dabei lächelte sie ihn selig an.

"Welch ein wundervoller Mann Sie sind, Monsieur Aidelos", hauchte sie.

Ein triumphierendes Lächelnd glitt über die Züge des Angesprochenen, ehe er sich zur Tür umwandte, dabei seine Hand hob und sie darauf richtete. Ein leise klickendes Geräusch verriet, dass die Tür verschlossen wurde. Danach wandte sich Aides wieder der jungen Frau neben sich zu und ließ die Hand, mit der er eben noch die Tür magisch geschlossen hatte, auf ihre Wange gleiten, streichelte sanft darüber und näherte seinen Mund dem ihren.

"Ich werde dir jetzt noch mehr Wonnen verschaffen, Louise", versprach er sanft und küsste sie dann, wobei sie erneut wohlig aufseufzte... 


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Harold hatte sich mit innerlichem Vergnügen die demütigen Entschuldigungen von Nelly angehört und zeigte erst danach, dass er bereit war, ihr zu vergeben. Überglücklich fiel ihm die junge Frau um den Hals und küsste ihn.

"Ach, Harry, ich bin so froh, dass du mir verzeihst", sagte sie leise und es glitzerte verdächtig in ihren Augen, als sie ihn wieder ansah.

"Du hast mich wirklich tief verletzt, Nelly", erwiderte er und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. "Gerade von dir hätte ich nie erwartet, mich auch noch fertigzumachen, nachdem ich ohnehin am Boden liege."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war", meinte sie erneut in schuldbewusstem Ton. "Aber ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich und als du mit den Geschenken ankamst und dann noch zu stolz dazu warst, Hilfe anzunehmen, habe ich wohl die Nerven verloren. Tut mir leid, Harry, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen."

"Bei uns beiden liegen wohl die Nerven blank, Schatz", gab Harold zurück, während er sie nun wieder fester an sich drückte. "Hinzu kommt, dass im Moment alles gegen mich zu laufen scheint und meine Reizbarkeit stark zugenommen hat. Weißt du, ich habe nicht nur Schuldgefühle, weil ich etwas Dummes getan habe, sondern auch Angst. Wenn es mir nicht bald gelingt, wenigstens einen Teil meiner Schulden zu bezahlen, werden mich die Gorillas des Merowingers wohl zusammenschlagen."

"Bitte, sag doch so etwas nicht! Ich kann dir helfen, Schatz, schließlich verdiene ich nun ganz gut."

"Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dein Geld nicht will, Nelly?"

"Und wann wird es endlich in deinen Dickschädel reingehen, dass ich dich liebe? Meinst du, ich möchte, dass du von irgendwelchen Typen verletzt wirst?!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Doch es ist besser, wenn ich dich nicht in meine Probleme mit reinziehe, Nelly. Ich möchte nämlich auch nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

"Lieb von dir, Harry, aber wozu sind wir denn ein Paar, wenn ich dir nicht helfen darf?"

"Na schön, wir können ja beim Mittagessen darüber sprechen, wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst", gab ihr Freund nach. "Und falls ich mich tatsächlich darauf einlasse, mir von dir Geld zu borgen, um meine Schulden zu bezahlen, dann wird das schriftlich festgehalten. Jeden einzelnen Cent werde ich dir zurückzahlen, Nelly, das versichere ich dir."

"Einverstanden, du Dickschädel", erwiderte die junge Frau, die sich nun sichtlich besser fühlte. "Aber ich werde dich heute ausnahmsweise mal einladen!"

"Gut, gut, dann lass uns gehen! Ich habe jetzt ohnehin Mittagspause."

Nelly nickte und fasste ihren Freund bei der Hand, als es aus ihrer Tasche plötzlich klingelte. Sie öffnete sie mit ihrer freien Hand, zog das Handy heraus und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

"Ja, hier ist Nelly Barnes", meldete sie sich.

"Guten Tag, Miss Barnes, mein Name ist Evelyn Dalton", sprach eine ihr unbekannte, weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende. "Mrs. Vulcan bat mich, mit Ihnen ein Selbstsicherheitstraining durchzuführen und dazu sollten wir einen Termin vereinbaren. Wann passt es Ihnen denn, Miss Barnes?"

"Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Nelly fassungslos. "Mrs. Vulcan hat Sie beauftragt?"

"Nein, nicht direkt", erklärte Evelyn sachlich. "Sie rief mich an und schilderte mir, dass Sie viel zu wenig Selbstvertrauen besäßen, was in der Modebranche jedoch unbedingt vonnöten ist. Deshalb hält sie ein persönliches Selbstsicherheitstraining bei Ihnen für dringend notwendig."

"Ach? Und ich soll es wohl selbst bezahlen?"

"Nun, meine Liebe, da Sie eines der Top-Models von Mrs. Vulcan sind, dürfte es Ihnen kaum weh tun."

"Eines der Top-Models? Hat Madam Vulcan das etwa gesagt?"

"Oh ja, sie lobte Sie in den höchsten Tönen. Doch sie fürchtet, dass Sie nicht lange in der Modebranche überleben werden, wenn Sie Ihr Selbstvertrauen nicht festigen und ausbauen."

"Das kommt jetzt ein wenig überraschend für mich, Mrs. Dalton", sagte Nelly zögernd. "Kann ich Sie zurückrufen? Ich bin gerade unterwegs und habe meinen Terminkalender nicht mit."

"Aber natürlich, meine Liebe. Doch warten Sie nicht zu lange damit, denn ich habe nicht mehr allzu viele Termine frei. Nur Mrs. Vulcan zuliebe habe ich einige Tage für Sie freigehalten, Miss Barnes."

"Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Ich melde mich umgehend."

"Gut, bis dann. Ciao!"

Evelyn hatte bereits aufgelegt, ehe Nelly noch Atem holen konnte. Entgeistert schaute sie ihren Freund an.

"Was ist los, Schatz?", fragte Harold. "Doch hoffentlich keine schlechten Nachrichten?"

"Nein, nein, nur eine Maßnahme, die Madam Vulcan für nötig hält", erwiderte die junge Frau. "Meiner Meinung nach ist das eine übereilte Spontanreaktion von ihr gewesen, aber das kläre ich später. Lass uns jetzt erst mal etwas essen gehen und besprechen, wie ich dir am besten helfen könnte."

Hartmann legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Freundin und küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe er sich mit ihr zur Tür begab, sie öffnete und plötzlich erstarrte. Im Sekretariat befand sich Mr. Aidelos, umringt von verschiedenen Personen beiderlei Geschlechts, und sprach gerade mit Tina, die daraufhin sofort die Sprechanlage betätigte, um ihren Vorgesetzten zu rufen. Barnes eilte sofort aus seinem Büro und reichte Aidelos die Hand.

"Guten Tag, Sir", begrüßte er ihn höflich. "Darf ich erfahren, womit ich Ihnen dienen kann?"

Harold hatte das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, weil Barnes sich bei dem Firmeneigner derartig anbiederte. Doch hielt er es für besser, sich nicht einzumischen. Die Damen und Herren, die um Aidelos standen und auf etwas zu warten schienen, machten ernste Gesichter und sahen sehr unangenehm aus. Die grauen oder schwarzen Anzüge bzw. Kostüme, die sie trugen, wirkten auch nicht gerade einnehmend. Alles in allem passten sie zu dem widerlichen Aidelos, der den Geschäftsführer kühl anlächelte, ehe er ihm antwortete.

"Unsere Buchhaltung hat Unregelmäßigkeiten in einigen Firmenkonten festgestellt und ich beabsichtige, diesen auf den Grund zu gehen", erklärte der hagere Mann und wies dann mit einer Hand auf seine Begleiter. "Dies hier sind Spezialisten, die von außerhalb kommen, um Ihre Abteilung zu überprüfen."

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es dem Geschäftsführer überrascht. "Ist das denn wirklich notwendig, Sir?"

"Bedauerlicherweise ja, Mr. Barnes, und es kann nur in Ihrem eigenen Interesse liegen, dass die Unregelmäßigkeiten in den Firmenkonten aufgeklärt werden, nicht wahr?"

"Selbstverständlich, Sir", versicherte der Angesprochene, der ein wenig fassungslos wirkte.

"Bon, dann sind wir ja einer Meinung", entgegnete Aidelos. "Die Spezialisten, die nun hier sind, habe ich selbst angefordert, da sie sich in der Vergangenheit bei derlei Problemen immer als äußerst zuverlässig und effektiv erwiesen haben. Sie werden ihnen einige Ihrer Büroräume zur Verfügung stellen und ihnen sämtliche Akten bringen, die sie anfordern. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Natürlich, Sir, ich tue alles, was in meinen Kräften steht, um den Revisoren zu helfen."

"Sehr schön, dann überlasse ich jetzt den Spezialisten das Feld hier. Falls etwas sein sollte, bin ich oben in meinem Büro", entgegnete Aidelos und wandte sich dann um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Hartmann und Nelly, die beide immer noch an der Schwelle zu Harold's Büro standen.

"Sieh an, sieh an, Mr. Hartmann", bemerkte der hagere Mann spöttisch und ließ seine Augen dann zu Nelly gleiten. "Oh, Sie haben Besuch von Miss Barnes? Wie reizend, wenn die eigene Freundin einen in der Firma besucht, nicht wahr?"

"Miss Barnes holt mich zum Essen ab", informierte ihn Harold unfreundlich. "Schließlich habe ich jetzt Mittagspause."

"Im Normalfall schon, aber heute nicht!", gab Aides zurück und richtete das Wort dann an Nelly. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Barnes, aber ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen Ihren Freund heute nicht für die Mittagszeit überlassen. Er wird den Revisoren dabei helfen, Fehler aufzuspüren, die jemand in dieser Firma begangen hat."

"Ist das denn wirklich nötig?", wagte Nelly zu fragen, obwohl sie der hochgewachsene, schwarzgekleidete Mann einschüchterte, den sie schon einmal im  'Le Vrai'  gesehen hatte. Jetzt wusste sie, dass er wohl zur Firmenleitung gehörte. "Mr. Hartmann und ich haben kaum Zeit, uns zu sehen, da wir beide berufstätig sind."

"Das verstehe ich sehr gut, Miss Barnes", versicherte ihr Aides in liebenswürdigem Ton und lächelte sie an. "Wie ich höre, sind Sie das neue Zugpferd bei 'Lindonia Soap'. Dazu beglückwünsche ich Sie natürlich und im Normalfall würde ich Ihnen durchaus gestatten, Ihren Freund für eine Stunde zum Essen zu entführen. Aber die Umstände sind derzeit prekär und es liegt in Mr. Hartmanns eigenem Interesse, den Revisoren bei der Aufklärung der Unregelmäßigkeiten in der Firma zu helfen."

Harold musste an sich halten, um Aidelos nicht anzufahren. Aber das würde sich nur nachteilig auf seine Karriere auswirken, so dass er seine Wut hinunterschluckte und in einem Ton, der nur mühsam seinen Ärger verbarg, zu seiner Freundin sagte: "Mr. Aidelos hat recht, Nelly. Tut mir leid, aber wir werden unser Essen auf ein anderes Mal verschieben müssen."

"Ja, ich sehe ein, dass es im Moment wohl nicht möglich ist", antwortete sie enttäuscht. "Bitte, ruf mich später an, damit wir uns treffen können."

"Mach ich, Schatz, mach ich", versprach Harold.

Ungeachtet der vielen Personen und des ihr unangenehmen Mr. Aidelos küsste Nelly ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange und verließ dann eilig das Büro. Im Flur wartete sie vor dem Fahrstuhl. Doch sie fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, als plötzlich der hagere, schwarzgekleidete Mann neben ihr stand und sie ansprach.

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Ihnen die Mittagspause verdorben zu haben, Miss Barnes", meinte er in entschuldigendem Ton. "Allerdings sollten Sie sich fragen, ob Mr. Hartmann der richtige Partner für Sie ist."

"Das geht nur ihn und mich etwas an", wies die junge Frau ihn zurecht.

"Natürlich, da haben Sie recht", räumte Aides in sanftem Ton ein. "Doch wenn eine Frau schon einen Mann ernähren muss, sollte sie ihn sich genau ansehen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Mr. Hartmann es immer ehrlich mit Ihnen meint, hm?"

Der Fahrstuhl kam jetzt an und öffnete sich. Ehe Nelly einstieg, entgegnete sie leicht ärgerlich: "Entschuldigen Sie, mein Herr, aber dieses Thema werde ich mit einem Mann wie Ihnen, der mir vollkommen fremd ist, bestimmt nicht erörtern. Guten Tag!"

Danach stieg sie wortlos in den Lift, ohne sich noch einmal nach Aidelos umzusehen. So entging ihr das breite Grinsen des hageren Mannes als Reaktion auf das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte...

 

=~=~=

 

Sophia wich nach ihrem Gespräch mit Konstantin bis zur Rückfahrt nach Frankfurt nicht von Doris' Seite. Natürlich war ihre Klassenkameradin erneut eifersüchtig geworden, als sie den Jungen bei ihrer vermeintlichen Konkurrentin sah. Doch Sophia versicherte ihr, dass er lediglich von ihr habe wissen wollen, was sie bei der Spedition ihres Pflegevaters zu suchen gehabt hatte.

"Konstantin hat mich also tatsächlich verfolgt, genau wie du es gesagt hast, Doris", meinte sie, um sie zu beschwichtigen. "Aber glaub mir, ich habe ihm ganz deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich das als Frechheit empfinde!"

Doris schien nach dieser Erklärung wieder zufrieden zu sein, vor allem, weil sich Konstantin den Rest des Ausflugs nur bei den anderen Jungs aufhielt, ohne sich nach irgendeinem Mädchen umzuschauen.

Um halb drei hielt der Bus wieder vor dem Gagern-Gymnasium und Sophia, die innerlich sehr aufgewühlt war, eilte so rasch sie konnte zu ihrem Fahrrad und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen, öffnete ihr Flora die Tür und fragte, ob sie etwas essen wolle.

"Es ist noch alles warm, Sophia."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nickte ihr kurz zu und folgte ihr in die Küche, wo sie allein waren. Dort setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und stellte ihre Tasche neben sich auf den Boden.

"Ist alles hier in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Sophia, während Flora ihr den Teller füllte.

"Nichts Besonderes, so wie immer", antwortete ihre Freundin, während sie ihr die Mahlzeit auf den Tisch stellte und sich dann gegenübersetzte. "Warum fragst du?"

"Ach, nur so", wich Sophia aus, senkte den Blick und widmete sich dann ihrem Essen.

"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst?"

"Möglicherweise, weil du über eine gute Intuition verfügst?"

Sophia schaute wieder zu ihrer Freundin hoch, den Mund dabei zu einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Flora konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen.

"Wusste ich's doch", meinte sie leise. "Worum geht es?"

"Lass dich überraschen, Flora, ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert. Aber wenn alles so abläuft, wie eine bestimmte Person es mir berichtet hat, dann werden wir heute wohl noch ein Donnerwetter erleben."

"Wir?", fragte das blonde Mädchen, dem das Grinsen sofort verging. "Was hast du denn wieder angestellt?"

"Ich habe gar nichts getan", behauptete Sophia und blinzelte sie mit Unschuldsmiene an. "Ich habe nur etwas erfahren, was mich eigentlich nichts angeht. Besser, wir tun ahnungslos, sonst werden wir noch in die ganze Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen. Aber ich hoffe, dass es mal so richtig kracht!"

"Das hört sich gar nicht gut an", erwiderte Flora.

"Es hat nichts mit uns zu tun", erklärte ihre Freundin. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

"Egal, was es auch ist. Bisher haben mir unsere Pflegeeltern immer an allem die Schuld gegeben, wenn etwas Unangenehmes passierte."

"Aber diese Angelegenheit ist etwas völlig anderes. Denk einfach nicht mehr daran. Soll ich dir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen, Flora?"

"Ja, das wäre sehr nett. Mathematik ist einfach nicht meine Stärke, weißt du."

"Alles halb so schlimm, wenn man mal das Prinzip begriffen hat", versuchte Sophia sie aufzumuntern. "Komm, gehen wir in unser Zimmer."

Flora nickte, erhob sich und stellte den leeren Teller auf die Spüle, ehe sie mit ihrer Freundin die Küche verließ...

 

=~=~=

 

Nelly lief ziellos durch die Straßen Mega-Citys und dachte über die Worte nach, die der dreiste Aidelos am Aufzug zu ihr sagte:

_> Wenn eine Frau schon einen Mann ernähren muss, sollte sie ihn sich genau ansehen. Sind Sie sicher, dass Mr. Hartmann es immer ehrlich mit Ihnen meint?<_

Die junge Frau wusste nicht, was sie von seiner Einmischung halten sollte. Im Grunde war es ein Eingriff in ihre Privatsphäre, die diesem fremden Mann nicht zustand, doch offensichtlich schien er sie warnen zu wollen. Aber warum und vor was? Wusste er am Ende etwas über Harry, das dieser noch vor ihr vcrheimlichte? Immerhin hatte ihr Freund ihr erst dann von seinen Spielschulden erzählt, als er am Ende war und keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Ja, da erst vertraute er sich ihr an, obwohl sie ein Paar waren. Sie verstand natürlich, dass Harry sich vor ihr schämte, aber andererseits... sie waren schon einige Zeit zusammen und er hätte ihr ruhig früher von seinen Problemen etwas sagen können, bevor die ganze Sache eskalierte. Oh, dieser falsche, männliche Stolz! Nur deshalb befand sich Harry jetzt in der Bredouille. Im Grund hatte Aidelos nicht ganz Unrecht, wenn er darauf verwies, dass ihr Freund nicht immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war. Dennoch ging das diesen fremden Mann überhaupt nichts an! Da konnte er zehnmal einer der Firmeninhaber sein! Harolds Beziehung zu ihr gehörte zu ihrem Privatleben!

Nelly spürte eine innerliche Wut über die Einmischung von Mr. Aideslos und dann fiel ihr ein, dass es da noch eine andere Person in ihrem Leben gab, die ebenfalls glaubte, sich ungefragt in ihr Privatleben einmischen zu können: Aphrodite Vulcan! Bestimmt war es von dieser nur gut gemeint, ihr eine Psychologin für ein Selbstsicherheitstraining zu vermitteln, damit sie in der Modebranche überlebte, aber es passte ihr nicht, ohne Vorwarnung einfach so überfahren zu werden! Aphrodite hätte sie wenigstens kurz vorher anrufen und ihr Bescheid geben können. Schließlich nahm sie sich ja auch die Zeit, die Psychologin über sie zu informieren.

Einen Augenblick lang war Nelly nahe daran, in ihre Wohnung zu fahren, die Koffer zu packen und zurück zu ihren Eltern zu fahren, aber dann besann sie sich wieder. Gerade hatte sie die Chance erhalten, ihr Leben in eine Richtung zu lenken, die Erfolg versprach. Darüber hinaus hatte sie sich mit ihrem Freund versöhnt, den sie über alles liebte. Wollte sie all das wirklich aufgeben, nur weil sich ein Mr. Aidelos erdreistete, ihr in ihr Privatleben reinzureden? Nein! Mochte dieser Mann doch schwätzen, was er wollte. Ihrer Beziehung zu Harry würde das keinen Abbruch tun!

Und Aphrodite meinte es wirklich gut mit ihr, das hatte ihr sogar Brian bestätigt. Außerdem sprach die Designerin doch während ihres gemeinsamen Essens davon, dass sie ihrer Meinung nach unbedingt ein Selbstsicherheitstraining brauchte, weil sie viel zu schüchtern sei. Der Anruf der Psychologin hätte sie eigentlich nicht überraschen sollen. Nein, diesen Umstand sollte sie nicht negativ bewerten, bloß weil sie sich über diesen Aidelos geärgert hatte. Aphrodite wollte wahrscheinlich nur das Beste für sie.

Sie wäre dumm, wenn sie diese Chance nicht ergreifen würde - dumm, die Sympathie einer einflussreichen Frau abzuwehren, die womöglich sogar ihre Freundin werden könnte. Und durch das Geld, das sie als diesjähriges Star-Model bei Lindonia verdienen würde, könnte sie vermutlich einen Großteil der Schulden von Harry bezahlen, zumindest bei diesem Merowinger, von dem ihr Freund sagte, dass er über Leichen ginge. Sie wollte wenigstens sein Leben retten, auch wenn damit noch nicht alle Probleme von Harry gelöst waren. Aber vielleicht ließ Mr. Marcias mit sich reden. Er schien ihr gegenüber wohlwollend zu sein und wirkte wesentlich menschlicher als dieser Aidelos mit seinem kalten Blick. Mochte jener auch noch so freundlich daherreden, er wirkte auf sie wenig vertrauenswürdig.

Nelly seufzte tief auf. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihr Freund, den sie für so bodenständig hielt, in solch großen Schwierigkeiten steckte und sie sich dazu gezwungen sah, ihn zu retten. Aber sie gehörten nun einmal zusammen, ob es Harry in seinem Stolz nun kränkte oder nicht. Und wenn alles erst einmal ausgestanden war, dann würde sie ihn dazu zwingen müssen, sich einer Therapie zu unterziehen, um von seiner Spielsucht loszukommen. Doch wahrscheinlich wäre auch das ein schwieriges Unterfangen, denn sie glaubte keine Sekunde lang, dass Harry sich einfach so fügen würde.

Während die junge Frau dermaßen in Gedanken versunken war, trugen ihre Beine sie wie selbstverständlich zu dem Hochhaus, in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand. Sie registrierte es erstaunt, als sie davorstand. Doch ehe sie die Tür aufschließen konnte, gesellte sich ein Junge von etwa 9 Jahren zu ihr und fragte leise: "Sind Sie Miss Nelly Barnes?"

Verwundert schaute sie ihn an.

"Ja, warum?"

"Hier, ich soll Ihnen das geben", erklärte der Junge und steckte ihr rasch einen Zettel zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und fortlief. Stirnrunzelnd schaute Nelly ihm nach, dann entfaltete sie das kleine Papier und las:

_> Bitte kommen Sie umgehend in den Hinterhof der Lincoln-Street 31c und achten Sie darauf, dass Sie niemand verfolgt. Das Orakel erwartet Sie.<_

"Na, die machen es aber spannend", dachte die junge Frau, die diese Geheimniskrämerei höchst übertrieben fand. Doch blieb ihr kaum etwas anderes übrig, als sich an diese Anweisungen zu halten, wenn sie mit dem Orakel sprechen wollte. Hoffentlich konnte diese Wahrsagerin ihr ein paar gute Ratschläge bezüglich ihrer Probleme mit Harry geben.

Unsicher schaute sie sich um, wobei sie den Zettel eilig in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden ließ. Natürlich befanden sich viele Passanten auf der Straße, schließlich war es ein sonniger Nachmittag. Die beste Zeit, um sich mit Freunden zu treffen oder shoppen zu gehen. Die Innenstadt mit den vielen Geschäften lag ja gleich um die Ecke. Aber keiner der vielen Menschen beachtete sie.

"Wer sollte mich auch schon verfolgen?", dachte Nelly. "Noch ist ja keiner der Werbespots im Fernsehen gelaufen."

Sie steckte ihren Hausschlüssel wieder in die Handtasche zurück und ging in die Innenstadt hinein. In der ersten kleinen Seitengasse bog sie dann ab und eilte wieder in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. Die Lincoln-Street befand sich unweit ihrer eigenen Wohnung, nur ein paar Straßen weiter. Sie kannte den Weg dahin. In wenigen Minuten war sie dort, spazierte gemächlich dahin und ließ ihren Blick suchend über die Hausnummern gleiten. Endlich sah sie die Nummer 31 mit den Zusätzen a, b und c. Vermutlich war der Innenhof dieses Gebäudekomplexes in drei voneinander abgegrenzte Abschnitte aufgeteilt wie so viele dieser großen, alten Häuser im Stil der Jahrhundertwende. Ohne sich zu beeilen spazierte sie seelenruhig in den ersten Innenhof der Nummer 31a, von dem aus sie in denjenigen von 31c gehen wollte. Es dürfte eigentlich kein Problem sein, da diese Teile immer einen Durchgang zum nächsten Innenhof hatten.

Sicherheitshalber blieb Nelly jedoch kurz stehen, holte ihre kleine Puderdose raus, öffnete diese und tat so, als ob sie sich die Haut abpuderte. In Wirklichkeit überprüfte sie jedoch, ob sie jemand verfolgte, denn die Puderdose besaß einen Spiegel. Aber kein Mensch befand sich hinter ihr, sie war ganz allein auf dem Weg. Innerlich erleichtert klappte sie das Kosmetikutensil wieder zu und ging weiter. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie schon durch den zweiten Innenhof gelaufen und kam zum dritten. Hier wartete bereits eine junge, dunkelhäutige Frau mit schwarzem, buschigem Haar, die eine einfache Jeansjacke trug und sie neugierig anstarrte.

"Miss Nelly Barnes?", fragte sie, als die junge Blondine sich ihr näherte.

"Ja", bestätigte die Angesprochene und nickte. "Haben Sie mich hierher bestellt?"

"Korrekt", antwortete die Unbekannte, schaute sie jedoch prüfend an. "Sind Sie sicher, dass man Sie nicht verfolgt hat?"

"Niemand ist hinter mir", versicherte Nelly. "Es gibt ja auch keinen Grund dafür, mich zu verfolgen. Noch bin ich nicht bekannt. Ihre Geheimniskrämerei ist also völlig unnötig."

"Oh, wir machen uns keine Sorgen wegen Ihnen, Miss Barnes. Es ist vielmehr so, dass man heute Morgen versuchte, das Orakel zu entführen. Glücklicherweise konnten wir den Angriff abwehren und den Verfolgern entkommen."

"Was?!"

"Ja, Miss Barnes. Das Orakel sah sich erneut gezwungen, den Wohnort zu wechseln."

"Aber wer sollte denn das Orakel entführen wollen?"

"Sie hat sich viele Feinde gemacht, weil sie den Menschen hilft", erklärte die dunkelhäutige Frau in ernstem Ton. "Bestimmten Kreisen innerhalb der Regierung gefällt das nicht! Dennoch wird sie nie damit aufhören, den Menschen zu helfen. Und sie hat mir nahegelegt, Sie zu ihr zu bringen, da sie meinte, dass Sie in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken und dringend Hilfe brauchen."

"Das weiß sie?", fragte Nelly erstaunt.

Ihre Gesprächspartnerin lächelte nachsichtig und erwiderte dann: "Sie ist das Orakel."

"Offensichtlich versteht sie ihr Handwerk", meinte die junge Blondine daraufhin und lächelte etwas.

"Natürlich, Miss Barnes. Bitte, folgen Sie mir! Wir werden gleich den Garten des Nachbargrundstückes überqueren. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße wartet ein Wagen, der uns zum Orakel bringt."

Nelly fragte nicht lang, sondern tat, was die andere Frau ihr sagte. Schnell eilten sie durch den Garten des Nachbargrundstückes, traten in den Flur des Mietshauses ein, durchquerten ihn bis zur Vordertür und traten nach draußen auf die Straße, vor der ein älterer Ford mit Fahrer bereits auf sie wartete. Die dunkelhäutige Frau stieg hinten in den Wagen ein und Nelly gesellte sich neben sie. Kaum hatte sie die Tür zugemacht, gab der Fahrer auch schon Gas und fuhr los. Dabei blickte er immer wieder nervös in den Rückspiegel.

"Folgt uns jemand?", erkundigte sich die dunkelhäutige Frau.

"Nein, sieht nicht so aus", gab der Fahrer zur Antwort.

Dann herrschte wieder Stille im Auto und Nelly wagte es nicht, diese zu unterbrechen. Sie bemerkte lediglich, dass sie kreuz und quer durch die Stadt fuhren, sogar eine kurze Strecke über den Freeway zurücklegten, nur um an der nächsten Ausfahrt rauszufahren und den gleichen Weg zurückzunehmen. All dies geschah vermutlich, um eventuelle Verfolger in die Irre zu führen. Nelly konnte es verstehen, nachdem man angeblich versucht hatte, das Orakel zu entführen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, was sie von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte. Vielleicht veranstalteten die Leute, die für das Orakel arbeiteten, immer so eine Show, um den Besuch bei ihr spannend und mysteriös zu machen. Aber hatte eine so berühmte Wahrsagerin das wirklich nötig?

Wie dem auch sei, Nelly beschloss, sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie brauchte dringend einen Rat und hoffte, dass das Orakel ihr tatsächlich weiterhelfen konnte.

Der Wagen bog jetzt in eine verlassene Gegend ein, in der sich viele alte, baufällig aussehende Häuser befanden, und hielt schließlich vor einem.

"Wir sind da", teilte die dunkelhäutige, junge Frau Nelly mit. "Kommen Sie, das Orakel erwartet uns bereits."

Die Blondine stieg aus und folgte erneut ihrer Gesprächspartnerin, die sie in eines der alten Häuser führte. Innen drinnen war es sehr schmutzig und sie stiegen eine wenig vertrauenerweckende, schiefliegende Treppe hinauf. Nelly konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich die Wahrsagerin in diesem Gebäude wohlfühlte. Wenn man allerdings gezwungen war, sich vor Verfolgern zu verstecken, so wären diese schäbige Gegend und dieses verkommene Haus sicherlich díe letzten Orte, an denen man das berühmte Orakel vermuten würde.

Die dunkelhäutige Frau blieb endlich vor einer Tür stehen, klopfte leicht an und öffnete sie dann.

"Komm rein, Anne, und bring Miss Barnes ruhig mit! Im Moment sind wir in Sicherheit!", rief eine andere weibliche Stimme. "Vermutlich müssen wir uns morgen Abend nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen, aber bis dahin werden wir vor Verfolgern Ruhe haben."

Nellys Begleiterin winkte sie zu sich heran, schloss hinter ihr vorsichtig die Tür und brachte sie in eines der Zimmer. Dort saß auf einer abgewetzten, gelblichen Couch eine ältere, ebenfalls dunkelhäutige Frau mit einem gütigen Gesicht und lächelte Nelly freundlich an.

"Kommen Sie näher, liebes Kind", forderte sie die junge Blondine auf. "Sie sehen genauso aus, wie ich Sie in meiner Vision gesehen habe, als mir Anne von Ihrem Anliegen berichtete."

Nelly nahm auf einem Sessel gegenüber dem Orakel Platz, völlig gefangengenommen von dem angenehmen Äußeren und der warmen, mütterlichen Stimme der älteren Dame. Obwohl sie diese Frau nicht kannte, vertraute sie ihr ohne Vorbehalte und hegte nicht den geringsten Zweifel an ihren Worten.

"Sie machen sich große Sorgen um jemanden, der Ihnen nahe steht", fuhr die Wahrsagerin fort. "Es ist ein Mann und Sie sind in ihn verliebt. Doch der junge Mann empfindet nicht so stark wie Sie."

"Er hat sich in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht und weiß im Augenblick nicht, wo ihm der Kopf steht", erklärte Nelly.

"Oh ja, ich sehe es. Er war sehr leichtsinnig und man hat ihn zum Spielen verführt", erklärte das Orakel. "Ihr Freund will hoch hinaus, hat große Pläne. Doch ich fürchte, ihm fehlt das nötige Durchhaltevermögen, um diese Pläne zu verwirklichen. Er denkt, er könne erfolgreich sein, ohne sich anzustrengen. Sie sollten sich von ihm trennen, liebes Kind, denn sonst wird er Sie unglücklich machen. Wissen Sie, er liebt Sie nicht so, wie Sie es verdient hätten."

"Aber ich liebe ihn und bisher haben wir uns immer gut verstanden", wandte Nelly ein. "Mag sein, dass er mich nicht mit der gleichen Intensität liebt wie ich ihn, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er für mich tiefe Gefühle empfindet."

Das Orakel sah der jungen Blondine einen Moment lang schweigend in die Augen, dann sprach es weiter: "Sie beide verfolgen nicht das gleiche Ziel, liebes Kind. Trennen Sie sich von ihm, bevor er Sie ins Unglück stürzt! Schon in naher Zukunft sehe ich für Sie einen anderen Partner. Es ist ein wohlhabender Mann, der sie viel glücklicher machen wird, wenn Sie es nur zulassen."

Nelly schluckte. Das war ganz und gar nicht das, was sie hören wollte. Harry sollte nicht der Richtige für sie sein, sondern sie nur unglücklich machen? Stattdessen würde ein anderer Mann auf sie warten? Nun ja, möglicherweise hatte die Wahrsagerin recht, da Mr. Marcias doch ein wenig Interesse an ihrer Person gezeigt und sich für sie und ihre Pläne interessiert hatte. Bestimmt war er der Mann, von dem das Orakel sprach. Doch auch, wenn Mr. Marcias sehr freundlich war, konnte sie sich nicht für ihn als möglichen Partner erwärmen; vielmehr sah sie in ihm eher so etwas wie einen Vater oder Onkel, aber keineswegs jemanden, in den sie sich verlieben könnte. Dazu schien der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen zu groß. Und außerdem liebte sie Harry! Mochte das Orakel reden, was es wollte - sie liebte ihren Harry von ganzem Herzen, selbst wenn er sich in große Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte!

"Es gibt für mich keinen anderen Mann als meinen Freund", erklärte Nelly leise, aber entschlossen. "Er ist für mich der Mann fürs Leben, mein zukünftiger Ehemann. Mit ihm - und nur mit ihm! - möchte ich alt werden. Verstehen Sie das denn nicht? Was wäre ich für eine Partnerin, wenn ich gleich bei der ersten großen Schwierigkeit aufgeben und meinen Freund verlassen würde? Glauben Sie, ich könnte dann noch in den Spiegel schauen?"

"Sie sind zweifellos sehr verliebt", erwiderte die Wahrsagerin, wobei in ihrer Stimme der leise Hauch einer Enttäuschung anklang. "Und es ist auch egal, was immer ich Ihnen über Ihren derzeitigen Freund offenbare, Sie werden an ihm festhalten, weil er ihr Herz besitzt! Doch er weiß es nicht zu würdigen, glauben Sie mir, mein liebes Kind."

"Ich bin nicht hergekommen, damit Sie mir von den Charakterfehlern meines Freundes berichten", sagte Nelly. "Natürlich weiß ich, dass er nicht vollkommen ist. Aber wer ist das schon? Jeder Mensch hat Fehler, genauso wie jeder Mensch gute Seiten hat. Und die besitzt Harry auch, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, sonst würde ich ihn nicht so sehr lieben, wie ich es tue. Darum bitte ich Sie um einen Rat, wie ich ihm helfen kann, aus den Schwierigkeiten, in die er sich gebracht hat, wieder herauszukommen."

"Das ist nicht leicht", gab das Orakel in ernstem Ton zurück und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Bedauerlicherweise hat er sich auf einen Mann eingelassen, der sehr gefährlich ist. Man kennt ihn unter dem Namen Merowinger. In einer seiner Spielhallen hat Ihr Freund die Schulden gemacht und der Merowinger besteht darauf, dass er sie zurückzahlt."

"Ja, das hat mir Harry auch erzählt", bestätigte Nelly. "Außerdem sagte er mir noch, dass die Geldeintreiber dieses Mannes über Leichen gehen würden. Bitte, geben Sie mir einen Rat, wie ich meinen Freund davor bewahren kann, erschlagen zu werden!"

"Nichts einfacher als das! Sie müssen nur die Schulden Ihres Freundes beim Merowinger begleichen, dann wird man ihn in Ruhe lassen. Und Sie spielen bereits mit dem Gedanken, Miss Barnes, nicht?"

"Ja, das stimmt!"

"Nun, wenn Sie wirklich entschlossen sind, Ihren Freund zu retten, dann sollten Sie den Club  'Capriccioso'  aufsuchen. In diesem Etablissement hat er die Spielschulden gemacht und der dortige Geschäftsführer erwartet, dass er sie begleicht. Aber verhandeln Sie nicht mit ihm, sondern bestehen Sie darauf, persönlich mit dem Merowinger zu sprechen. Machen Sie deutlich, dass Sie wissen, dass jener der Besitzer des Clubs ist."

"Aber warum soll ich denn nicht einfach die Schulden bei dem Geschäftsführer begleichen? Denn ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich vor der Begegnung mit diesem Merowinger fürchte, nach all dem, was ich über ihn hörte."

"Sie brauchen sich vor diesem Mann nicht zu fürchten, liebes Kind, denn er ist für weibliche Schönheit äußerst empfänglich; und wenn er dann noch erfährt, dass Sie die Schulden Ihres Freundes bezahlen wollen, wird er überaus freundlich zu Ihnen sein."

"Wirklich?"

"Aber ja, er ist doch auch nur ein Mann...", ein mildes Lächeln glitt über die Züge der Wahrsagerin, als sie diese Worte von sich gab. "Mittlerweile wissen Sie doch, wie überaus anziehend Sie auf Männer wirken und wie nett diese deshalb zu Ihnen sind. Glauben Sie mir, der Merowinger ist nicht anders."

"Dann halten Sie es also für eine gute Entscheidung, dass ich ihn aufsuchen möchte?"

"Ja, obwohl es die bessere Entscheidung für Sie wäre, sich von Ihrem Freund zu trennen. Aber das kommt für Sie ja nicht in Frage."

"Nein, ich werde Harry nicht im Stich lassen, und wenn mein Äußeres dabei helfen kann, ihm das Leben zu retten, dann werde ich es zu diesem Zweck einsetzen."

"Ihre Entscheidung war bereits gefallen, bevor Sie mich aufsuchten. Noch ehe Sie die Nachricht von Anne erhielten, hatten Sie sich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen. Dennoch kamen Sie hierher, weil Sie sich eine andere Lösung erhofften."

"Alles, was Sie sagen, entspricht vollkommen der Wahrheit, Madam Orakel. Ach, wenn ich Sie doch nur schon früher einmal aufgesucht hätte."

"Dann wäre Ihre Entscheidung trotzdem so ausgefallen wie jetzt. Es scheint zu Ihrem Schicksal zu gehören, liebes Kind. Alles Gute für Sie."

"Danke, Madam Orakel. Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?"

"Gar nichts!"

Erneut starrte Nelly die Wahrsagerin erstaunt an.

"Gar nichts? Aber warum denn nicht?"

"Ich helfe den Menschen, weil ich es für meine Pflicht halte, nicht wegen des Geldes. Sie sind ein gutherziges Wesen, mein liebes Kind, weshalb ich Ihnen noch einmal eindringlich sagen muss, dass Ihr Freund nicht immer ehrlich zu Ihnen ist, auch wenn Sie es momentan nicht hören wollen. Ich sage es auch nur deshalb, damit Sie keine Schuldgefühle bekommen, falls Sie sich eines Tages doch entschließen sollten, ihn zu verlassen. Und nun leben Sie wohl, Miss Barnes. Ich denke, wir werden uns nicht mehr wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Madam Orakel, und vielen Dank für Ihren Rat. Ich weiß ihn durchaus zu schätzen."


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Demeter blickte Nelly Barnes traurig nach, als diese das Zimmer verließ. Es war schade um solch einen jungen Menschen, der zudem noch ein gutes Herz besaß, aber leider auch dazu neigte, sich ausnutzen zu lassen. Diesen Frauentyp kannte sie gut, es gab ihn zu allen Zeiten. Sie hatte genau gesehen, welch einen schlechten Charakter ihr Freund Harry besaß und dass er die junge Dame nicht liebte, sondern nur für seine Zwecke instrumentalisierte. Einer von Miss Barnes' Verwandten hatte eine hohe Position inne und dieser Harry schien von ihm abhängig zu sein. Jedenfalls war das der Hauptgrund, aus dem Harry mit Miss Barnes zusammen war. Liebe spielte dabei gar keine Rolle. Demeter wusste auch nicht, ob dieser junge Mann überhaupt zu einem derart tiefen Gefühl fähig war, denn sein innerstes Wesen war voller Berechnung, Machthunger und Habgier. Mit Sicherheit plante er, sich reich zu verheiraten, erstens, um dadurch finanziell große Sprünge machen zu können, und zweitens, um sich damit eine Machtposition innerhalb der Gesellschaft zu verschaffen und zu sichern. Doch die alte Göttin brachte es nicht über sich, der naiven, jungen Frau, die gerade eben vor ihr gesessen hatte, all dies zu offenbaren. Nelly Barnes liebte diesen Egoisten und würde erst dann von ihm ablassen, wenn sie selbst erkannte, welch niederen Charakter er besaß. Bis dahin blieb er für sie der geliebte Mann, der aus Leichtsinn in Schwierigkeiten geraten war und dem sie unbedingt aus dieser Bredouille heraushelfen wollte.

"Ich sollte mich selbst besser nicht zur Richterin über den jungen Mann aufschwingen", dachte Demeter beschämt. "Schließlich habe ich Miss Barnes nur zu mir bestellt, um ihr einen anderen Mann schmackhaft zu machen. Und wie das Schicksal so spielt, musste dieser Harry ausgerechnet in einem der Clubs meines Schwiegersohnes Schulden machen. Auf diese Weise konnte ich die junge Dame doch dazu bringen, sich mit Aides zu treffen. Er wird sie gewiss sehr attraktiv finden und wohl keinerlei Schwierigkeiten haben, ihr durch charmante Komplimente den Kopf zu verdrehen. Bestimmt wird er die Sorgen von Miss Barnes ausnutzen, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen; und so, wie ich meinen Schwiegersohn einschätze, kann er kaum wiederstehen, eine dermaßen leicht zu lenkende Frau zu einer seiner Dauergeliebten zu machen, da sie ein Typ ist, der alles tun wird, was er von ihr verlangt. Es schmerzt mich, dass ich eine so liebenswerte Person für meine eigenen Pläne instrumentalisiere, aber meine Tochter steht mir näher als jeder Mensch. Ich hoffe nur, dass durch Aides' Affäre mit Miss Barnes endlich der Punkt erreicht wird, an dem Persephone endgültig genug von seinen außerehelichen Liebschaften hat und ihn für immer verlässt! Der Tag, an dem das geschieht, wird ein Freudentag für mich sein."

Die alte Göttin zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einige Züge, ehe sie ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes richtete. Heute Morgen waren vermummte Typen in ihre neue Wohnung eingedrungen, offensichtlich in der Absicht, sie zu entführen. Wenn Anne, ihr Mann und dessen Bruder nicht gerade bei ihr gewesen wären, dann hätte es für sie schlimm ausgehen können. Was sie jedoch am meisten beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass sie dies nicht kommen sah. Das bedeutete, dass entweder das System oder einer der Götter ihre Entführung veranlasst hatte.

Demeter seufzte. Das Orakel, dessen körperliche Hülle sie bewohnte, sollte eigentlich im Auftrag des Systems arbeiten und den sogenannten  'Auserwählten'  kontrollieren. Allerdings hatte sie, seit sie das Orakel in Besitz nahm, in die Dialoge mit jedem dieser  'Auserwählten'  immer genügend Hinweise einfließen lassen, damit er das System überlistete. Vielleicht hatte der Schöpfer der Matrix beschlossen, dies nicht mehr zu tolerieren und deshalb Agenten beauftragt, sie aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Dies war ein höchst beunruhigender Gedanke, doch der einzige, der ihr logisch erschien. Denn die Götter hatten eigentlich keinen Anlass, sich gegen sie zu wenden - bis auf einen: Aides! Er war sauer auf das Orakel gewesen, weil Neo, der letzte  'Auserwählte' , einen Teil seines Palastes demoliert und einige seiner besten Dämonen getötet hatte. Deshalb besorgte sich Aides auch den Code für ihre letzte leibliche Hülle und zerstörte sie, indem er den Körpercode des Orakels einfach löschte. Kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, aber sie überlebte es. Als er es durch den Seraph-Androiden erfuhr, ließ er ihr bestellen, dass er hoffe, sie habe ihre Lektion gelernt und würde ihm nie mehr etwas fortnehmen oder sich gar in seine Angelegenheiten mischen. Allerdings glaubte sie kaum, dass ihr Schwiegersohn sich darauf verließ, dass sie durch seine Drohung eingeschüchtert worden war.

Ob Aides tatsächlich ihre Entführung in Auftrag gegeben hatte? Eigentlich glaubte sie das nicht. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sie zufrieden gelassen und sie war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Warum also sollte er jetzt plötzlich Interesse daran haben, sie einzufangen? Das ergab für sie keinen Sinn.

"Orakel?"

Demeter blickte zur Tür des Zimmers, an dessen Schwelle Anne nun stand.

"Ja, was gibt es?"

"Sollten wir uns nicht nach einem neuen Versteck umsehen? Hier ist es für meinen Geschmack etwas zu staubig und zu schmutzig. Kein adäquater Ort für eine Frau wie Sie."

"Gerade deshalb sind wir hier für's Erste sicher."

"Dennoch möchte ich nicht hierbleiben. Sie könnten doch erst mal mit zu mir nach Hause kommen."

"Keine gute Idee, Anne, da man weiß, dass du zu meinen Anhängerinnen gehörst und die Rebellen von Zion unterstützt."

"Momentan haben wir Frieden, auch wenn keiner weiß, wie lange er anhält."

"Eine sehr lange Zeit, mein Kind, glaub mir. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis."

"Aber die versuchte Entführung...?"

"Tja, das ist etwas anderes! Doch erst morgen Nachmittag ist es Zeit, von hier fortzugehen."

"Ein Jammer, dass Seraph tot ist. Wenn er noch leben würde, wäre ich nicht so besorgt um Ihre Sicherheit, Orakel."

"Wir müssen uns vorerst damit abfinden, ohne Seraph auszukommen. Doch ich bin sicher, dass sein Geist sich irgendwo da draußen in der Matrix befindet."

"Warum meldet er sich dann nicht?"

"Vielleicht, um uns zu schützen. Er hat sicherlich seine Gründe dafür."

"Möglich, doch solange er nicht hier ist, um Sie zu beschützen, werde ich bei Ihnen bleiben."

Demeter nickte Anne freundlich zu und nahm noch einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette.

"Habt ihr Miss Barnes wieder sicher nach Hause gebracht?", erkundigte sich die Wahrsagerin dann.

"Ja, niemand hat uns beobachtet, als wir sie am Kennedy-Platz absetzten. Sie will von dort die U-Bahn nach Hause nehmen", berichtete Anne. "Aber sie wirkte ein wenig verwirrt und auch ängstlich. Hatten Sie keine guten Nachrichten für die junge Dame?"

"Meine Mitteilungen gehen nur Miss Barnes etwas an und sonst niemanden", ermahnte Demeter ihre neugierige Anhängerin sanft. "Sie kam mit Problemen zu mir und ich schlug ihr Lösungen dafür vor. Was sie daraus macht, muss sie selbst wissen."

"Es handelt sich bei ihr aber nicht um eine 'Erwachte' , oder?"

"Nein, sie hat noch nicht erkannt, dass sie in einer künstlichen Welt lebt. Weder sie noch ihr Umfeld sind für diese Wahrheit bereit. Es würde sie schockieren. Miss Barnes kam wegen anderer Probleme zu mir, die menschlicher Art waren. Sie hätte ebensogut einen Psychologen aufsuchen können."

"Ich frage mich, woher sie unsere alte Adresse hatte, denn sie war dort gewesen, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

"Vermutlich von jemandem, der mich bereits konsultierte. Wie du weißt, biete ich jedem Menschen meine Hilfe an, egal, welche Probleme er hat."

Anne nickte stumm, während Demeter den letzten Zug ihrer Zigarette inhalierte und den Rauch dann langsam ausblies, wobei sich Kringel in der Luft bildeten.

"Ich habe die beiden jungen Mädchen in Frankfurt nicht vergessen", fuhr die alte Göttin dann fort. "Leider kenne ich weder ihre Namen noch die Adresse der Pflegeeltern, bei denen sie leben. Es bereitet mir Sorgen, dass ich diesen Kindern nicht helfen kann, solange Seraph nicht da ist. Er war nämlich der Einzige, der Kontakt zu ihnen hatte."

"Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass er tatsächlich noch lebt und sich bald wieder bei uns meldet", meinte Anne. "Zu blöd, dass wir jetzt für die beiden nichts tun können."

"Oder vielleicht ist es gut. Denn mir scheint, dass das System der Matrix mich ins Visier genommen hat."

"Denken Sie das wirklich, Orakel?"

"Es ist die einzig logische Erklärung für den Überfall heute Morgen in meiner Wohnung."

"Dann sollten wir Sie besser für einige Zeit von Mega-City fortbringen."

"Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht."

"Und wohin sollen wir Sie bringen?"

"Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob ich diese Stadt tatsächlich verlasse oder nicht. Meinen Beschluss teile ich euch morgen mit. Gedulde dich bis dahin, Anne, und mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich. So schnell kriegt mich das System nicht zu fassen."

 

=~=~=

 

Zum Abendessen war Gero Wolff nicht zu Hause, so dass seine Frau mit den Mädchen alleine am Tisch saß und aß. Aber sie machte einen sehr entspannten Eindruck, was Sophia verwunderte. Entweder hatte die Wölfin den Brief mit den brisanten Fotos noch nicht bekommen oder sie verfügte über eine starke Selbstbeherrschung, was gar nicht zu ihrem bisherigen Verhalten passte.

"Es könnte auch sein, dass Kurt mich angelogen hat", überlegte Sophia, doch das konnte sie sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Der Junge hatte sehr aufrichtig auf sie gewirkt. Aber es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Menschen sie enttäuschten. Ihr würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als abzuwarten, bis ihr Pflegevater nach Hause kam. Ob seine Frau dann immer noch so ruhig blieb wie bisher?

Nachdem das Abendessen beendet und die Mädchen den Abwasch erledigt hatten, erlaubte Emma ihnen, sich in ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen, doch kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zu, meinte Flora: "Was ist nur mit Frau Wolff los? So still wie heute Abend habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Es scheint ihr nicht einmal etwas auszumachen, dass ihr Mann noch immer nicht zu Hause ist."

"Vielleicht ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen, wer weiß?", gab Sophia anzüglich zurück und erneut stahl sich unwillkürlich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

Flora setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah dabei ihre Freundin gespannt an.

"Willst du mir nicht endlich verraten, was los ist?", fragte sie dann nervös.

"Nein, lieber nicht", antwortete Sophia. "Je weniger du weißt, desto besser. Unsere Pflegeeltern sollten nicht einmal ahnen, dass ich etwas weiß, was ihnen höchst unangenehm sein dürfte."

"Ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich bei deiner Geheimniskrämerei nicht besonders wohl", gab Flora zurück. "Könnte es sein, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast?"

"Hast du nicht noch Schulaufgaben zu machen?", wollte Sophia dann wissen.

Ihre Freundin bekam große Augen und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Besorgnis ab.

"Um Himmels willen, was hast du getan?", flüsterte das blonde Mädchen dann ängstlich.

"Nichts, gar nichts. Ich bin an der ganzen Sache unschuldig, aber die Bulldogge nicht", erwiderte Sophia. "Was kann ich dafür, dass Emma mit einem solchen Ekelpaket verheiratet ist?"

Der dunkelhaarige Teenager hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann mit spöttischer Stimme fort: "Eigentlich verdienen die beiden einander. Sie ist ebensolch ein Ekelpaket wie er. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie auch ihre kleinen Geheimnisse hat..."

"Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Herr Wolff eine Freundin hat?", erkundigte sich Flora ungläubig.

"Oh, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er eine Freundin hat. Die Art, wie er seine Beziehungen führt, ist mir vollkommen schleierhaft. Aber ich bin in diesen Dingen ja noch unerfahren."

"Ich kann es nicht fassen... Welche Frau würde sich auf einen Mann wie unseren Pflegevater bloß einlassen?"

"Seine Frau zum Beispiel, sonst wäre er ja nicht verheiratet."

"Auf mich wirken die beiden aber nicht gerade verliebt."

"Wer sagt denn, dass das der Grund für ihre Heirat war? Vielleicht suchte sie nur jemanden, der nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt, und er suchte eine, die ihn herumkommandiert. In dieser Hinsicht passen sie wunderbar zusammen und ihre Charaktere ähneln sich auch, wie ich ja vorhin schon bemerkte."

"Und trotzdem soll er eine Freundin oder so etwas Ähnliches haben?"

"Nun ja, das wird er wohl bald seiner Frau erklären müssen. Wenn zwischen den beiden erst mal die Fetzen fliegen, dann haben wir unsere Ruhe. Womöglich geben sie uns dann ins Heim zurück."

"Das ist reines Wunschdenken, Sophia. Selbst wenn die beiden Streit miteinander haben, werden sie kaum freiwillig auf ihre Sklaven verzichten."

"Also erstens betrachte ich mich keineswegs als Sklavin, sondern als Gefangene, und zweitens werden wir über kurz oder lang aus unserem Gefängnis flüchten."

"Ohne Geld und Pässe ist das unmöglich."

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Flora! Ich habe heute jemanden kennengelernt, der uns falsche Pässe besorgen will. Und das mit dem Geld regelt sich bestimmt auch irgendwie."

"Deine Zuversicht würde ich gern haben", seufzte Flora. "Unglücklicherweise fehlt mir jede Vorstellung, wie wir von hier flüchten und wohin wir dann gehen könnten."

"Welch ein Glück, dass du mich hast", meinte Sophia aufmunternd. "Vertrau mir einfach!"

"Das tue ich, aber trotzdem sehe ich noch nicht, dass wir von hier unbehelligt fortkommen. - Sag mal, steht in deinem Deutschbuch vielleicht eine Zauberformel, wie man sich von einem Ort zu einem anderen, weit entfernten weghexen kann?"

"Nein, leider nicht. Es ist nur die Rede von dem Gott Odin, der sein totes Pferd wieder zusammensetzt."

"Und woher hast du das Ritual für den Schutzzauber?"

"Aus einem anderen Buch, das ich gelesen habe", antwortete Sophia ausweichend. "Ich hab's in einem Antiquariat entdeckt."

Flora hielt plötzlich inne und legte den Finger an die Lippen. Einen Moment später sagte sie leise: "Die Haustür ist eben auf- und zugemacht worden. Ich glaube, Herr Wolff ist gerade gekommen."

"Aha", murmelte Sophia, lief zur Tür und legte ihr Ohr daran, um etwas hören zu können. Flora gesellte sich sofort neben sie und sie lauschten angestrengt. Aber niemand schrie. Vielmehr schien der Pflegevater seiner Frau etwas zu erklären, was die beiden Mädchen jedoch kaum verstanden. Dann war es wieder still und nach einer Weile gingen sie von der Tür weg und setzten sich zusammen auf die untere Etage ihres Bettes.

"Dein Plan scheint nicht aufzugehen", bemerkte Flora nach einer Weile und sah Sophia fragend an.

"Das verstehe ich auch nicht", räumte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ein, das völlig irritiert wirkte. "Es muss etwas schiefgegangen sein."

"Offensichtlich, aber vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so."

Sophia starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos an.

"Meinst du das jetzt im Ernst?", fragte sie dann.

"Ja, denn wer weiß, wie es für uns ausgegangen wäre, wenn dein Plan funktioniert hätte", erklärte Flora. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns damit abfinden, bei den Wölfen zu bleiben."

"Damit werde ich mich niemals abfinden!", fuhr Sophia auf und verzog ihr Gesicht voller Wut. "Ich hasse die beiden und ich werde keinen Tag länger als nötig in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen! Wenn du hierbleiben und weiterhin alles mit dir machen lassen willst, dann ist das deine Entscheidung. Aber ich bleibe nicht! Auf gar keinen Fall!"

Danach kletterte sie in das obere Bett hoch, legte sich rein und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen. Sie wollte Flora nicht zeigen, wie enttäuscht und verzweifelt sie selbst war - und wie zornig! So zornig, dass heiße Tränen aus ihren Augen traten und über ihre Wangen in die Kissen flossen. Kurt hatte sie im Stich gelassen und das würde sie ihm niemals verzeihen! Wie hatte sie diesem Typ nur jemals vertrauen können? Gleich morgen würde sie sich darüber bei Doris beschweren! Verdammt! Warum war sie nur so dumm gewesen, diese blöde Kuh in ihre Pläne einzuweihen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten?! Im Grunde genommen war eigentlich Doris an allem schuld, weil sie ohne Rücksprache einfach ihren unzuverlässigen Cousin in diese Pläne miteinbezogen hatte. Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

In ihrer wütenden Verzweiflung erinnerte sich Sophia plötzlich wieder an ihren Traum von ihrem Schutzengel. Auch jener hatte sie im Stich gelassen und war einfach geflohen, obwohl ein nicht besonders vertrauenserweckender, schwarzer Mann in dem Traumgeschehen aufgetaucht war. Offenbar wusste ihr Unterbewusstsein besser über ihr Schicksal Bescheid als sie. Vermutlich würden Menschen sie immer im Stich lassen. Selbst auf Flora, die bisher immer zu ihr hielt, konnte sie sich vermutlich nicht verlassen, da diese sich leicht einschüchtern ließ und zu schnell aufgab.

"Aber Flora ist nur ein enttäuschtes Mädchen, so wie ich", dachte Sophia und empfand Verständnis für ihre Freundin. Diese jedenfalls hatte sie noch nicht verraten. Doch wer wusste schon, wie das aussah, wenn man sie tatsächlich unter starken Druck setzte? Trotzdem brachte es Sophia nicht über sich, schlecht von Flora zu denken. Man hatte erfolgreich deren Eigenwillen gebrochen und ihr jegliches Selbstvertrauen genommen. Dennoch war ihre Freundin mutig genug gewesen, sich schützend vor sie zu stellen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr ja doch vertrauen. Jedenfalls mehr als Doris und ihrem Cousin. Und gewiss sehr viel mehr als diesem angeblichen Schutzengel aus ihrem Traum, der ihr freundlich begegnete, sich aber sofort verpisste, als der bedrohliche, schwarze Mann auftauchte.

"Hey, Schutzengel", rief Sophia ihn in Gedanken an. "Wäre mal ganz nett, wenn du endlich deine Pflicht erfüllen und mir tatsächlich helfen würdest. Ansonsten solltest du dir einen anderen Job suchen, du Versager!"

~*~

Demeter hatte es etwas Zeit gekostet, Anne zu überreden, sie allein zu lassen. Es war ihr schließlich nur gelungen, nachdem sie ihr versicherte, dass sie keinerlei Gefahr für den heutigen und morgigen Tag sah. Außerdem konnte sie ihre Assistentin davon überzeugen, dass es den Agenten des Systems vielmehr Schwierigkeiten machen würde sie aufzuspüren, wenn keiner ihrer Anhänger bei ihr wäre.

Endlich war Demeter also allein, fühlte sich sicher und versenkte sich in tiefe Meditation. Kaum hatte sie ihren Geist geleert, stellte sie sich die letzte äußere Gestalt Seraph's vor und rief ihn dann in Gedanken an: _"Seraph, wo bist du?"_

Zuerst erhielt sie keinerlei Reaktion, aber als sie den Engel das zweite Mal innerlich anrief, tauchte das Bild eines fernöstlichen Klosters in einer einsamen, gebirgigen Gegend auf und sie sah eine Gruppe Männer, die wie Mönche gekleidet waren, zusammen im Innenhof des Klosters auf dem Boden sitzen und meditieren. Ihr Geist wurde von einem dieser Männer angezogen, der still in sich ruhte und seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Es war ein junger Europäer mit rotblondem Haar und ein paar Sommersprossen im Gesicht, etwa zwischen 17 bis 20 Jahre alt.

_> Seraph!<_ , sprach das Orakel ihn in Gedanken an. _> Seraph, ich brauche dich!<_

Der junge Europäer öffnete halb seine Lider und Demeter konnte spüren, dass er ihre telepathische Kontaktaufnahme empfangen hatte und darauf reagierte. Seine Augen sahen sie fragend an, so dass sie sich genötigt sah, ihre gedankliche Rede fortzuführen.

_> Man hat heute versucht, mich zu entführen. Doch es war mir nicht möglich, diesen Übergriff vorauszusehen. Er wurde erfolgreich vor mir verborgen. Deshalb fürchte ich, dass das System selbst es anordnete. Doch wer beschützt mich, wenn mein Leibwächter fern von mir weilt?<_

_> Aber mir scheint, dass Sie Ihren Entführern entkommen konnten, Herrin<_ , erwiderte Seraph durch seine Gedanken.

_> Das war reines Glück, weil Anne, ihr Mann und ihr Schwager gerade bei mir waren. Bitte, Seraph, komm zurück! Wir werden dich schon vor deinen Verfolgern beschützen. Dein neues Äußeres wird sie sicherlich verwirren.< _

_> Es ist zu hoffen, Herrin, aber mein einstiger Gebieter lässt sich ebenso wenig täuschen wie Sie.< _

_> Hab keine Angst, Seraph, trotz allem bin ich immer noch mächtig.< _

_> Sie sollten sich besser Zeus anvertrauen, Herrin. Das Versteckspiel wird irgendwann auffliegen. Nur der oberste Herr aller Götter wird Sie beschützen können.< _

_> Nein, ich habe kein Vertrauen zu Zeus. Er hat seinem ältesten Bruder seine Solidarität versichert und will ihm helfen, seine Tochter zu finden. Dabei wissen wir beide doch allzu gut, dass dieses Unterfangen sinnlos ist. Das Kind ist tot, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln.< _

_> Diese Unterhaltung ist zu gefährlich, Herrin! Es könnte Ihren Schwiegersohn wieder auf mich aufmerksam machen.<_

_> Nun gut, dann werde ich den Kontakt gleich beenden. Aber ich bitte dich eindringlich, bald wieder zu mir zurückzukehren. Schließlich brauche ich dich nicht nur zum Schutz, sondern auch, um deiner kleinen Freundin und ihrer Schwester zu helfen. Du bist die einzige Person, die Verbindung zu dem Mädchen hat.< _

_> Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen, Herrin. Doch ich glaube, ich halte mich lieber noch eine Weile verborgen vor aller Welt.< _

_> Vielleicht ist dein Verfolger bald anderweitig beschäftigt. Ich habe ihm nämlich jemanden geschickt, der ihn ablenken dürfte.< _

_> Danke, Herrin, das war sehr umsichtig von Ihnen.<_

>HEY, SCHUTZENGEL!< tönte da plötzlich eine wütende Mädchenstimme mitten in die telepathische Unterhaltung zwischen Seraph und Demeter, die sich verstört in die Augen blickten. "WÄRE MAL GANZ NETT, WENN DU ENDLICH DEINE PFLICHT ERFÜLLEN UND MIR TATSÄCHLICH HELFEN WÜRDEST. ANSONSTEN SOLLTEST DU DIR EINEN ANDEREN JOB SUCHEN, DU VERSAGER!<

_> Was hat das zu bedeuten, Seraph?<_ , wollte Demeter wissen. _> Wem gehört diese Stimme?<_

_> Es ist das junge Mädchen, dem ich helfen will<_ , antwortete Seraph wahrheitsgemäß. _> Sie klingt verzweifelt.<_

_> Sie klingt nicht nur so, sie ist es auch<_ , bestätigte ihm die alte Göttin und spürte Mitleid mit dem jungen Mädchen. _> Außerdem ist sie auch maßlos enttäuscht und hat starke, seelische Schmerzen. Aber wie kommt sie darauf, dass du ihr Schutzengel bist?<_

_> Ich bin ihr im Traum erschienen und hab es ihr erzählt, Herrin.< _

_> Wie konntest du das tun, Seraph, und sie dann ganz alleine lassen bei diesen Erwachsenen, die sie zu quälen scheinen?!< _

_> Sie haben recht, Herrin, ich werde so rasch wie möglich wieder zurückkehren. Doch zunächst sollte ich mich um die Kleine kümmern. Vielleicht kann ich ja was für sie tun.< _

_> Es ist interessant, wie schnell du bereit bist, dein Versteck für dieses junge Mädchen aufzugeben, dich bei mir aber zierst.< _

_> Ich bitte Sie, Herrin, das ist kein Vergleich. Sie sind mächtig, das Mädchen ist es nicht.< _

_> Also schön, das leuchtet mir ein. Doch du solltest aufhören, dir selbst etwas vorzumachen.< _

_> Mir selbst etwas vormachen? Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie meinen, Herrin...?< _

_> Du bist verliebt!<_

_> Wie? Aber nein, Herrin, Sie irren sich. Ich fühle mich nur für die Kleine verantwortlich, weil Ihr Schwiegersohn durch mich auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Wir müssen das Kind nicht nur vor den Pflegeeltern, sondern vor allem auch vor meinem einstigen Herrn schützen.< _

_> Scheint, als ob er das Interesse an dem Mädchen verloren hat. Sonst hätte er selbst der Kleinen bestimmt schon geholfen, Seraph!< _

_> Nein, es ist mir gelungen, ihn von ihr abzulenken; und danach konnte ich ihn auch erfolgreich von mir abwehren, indem ich meinen Geist verschloss. Seit ein paar Tagen folgten keine Angriffe seinerseits mehr auf mich.<_

_> Dann wird es also Zeit, dass du deiner kleinen Freundin zu Hilfe eilst. Mit deinem derzeitigen Äußeren wirst du auch kaum in Frankfurt auffallen. Viel Erfolg, Seraph!< _

_> Danke, Herrin.<_

Der Engel spürte, dass sich die alte Göttin schnell aus seinem Bewusstsein zurückzog. Dann atmete er tief ein und richtete seine Gedanken auf Sophia. Wenn Demeter wüsste, dass es sich bei ihr um ihr Enkelkind handelte, würde sie wohl kein Mitleid mehr mit dem Mädchen empfinden. Es hatte Seraph tief getroffen, sie so kühl über den vermeintlichen Tod ihrer kleinen Enkeltochter, die damals noch ein Baby gewesen war, sprechen zu hören. Vermutlich wäre es auch besser, wenn sich Sophia und Demeter niemals begegnen würden. Deshalb verwarf er den ursprünglichen Plan, ihr mit Hilfe ihrer Großmutter und deren Anhängerschaft die Flucht zu ermöglichen und sie bei den Zion-Unterstützern vor etwaigen Verfolgern zu verstecken. Falls Aides' Leute sie nämlich tatsächlich suchten, würde das die Rebellen zu sehr gefährden - und vielleicht sogar Sophia. Denn wer, außer ihren Eltern und den anderen Göttern, würde in ihr das göttliche Kind erkennen? Nicht einmal er selbst war dazu in der Lage, sondern hatte den silbernen Schimmer, der das Mädchen umgab, vermutlich nur deshalb sehen können, weil er genau wusste, wer sie war.

_> Sophia<_ , rief Seraph sie in Gedanken, aber er fand keinen Zugang zu ihr. Er versuchte es mehrere Male, aber es war ihm unmöglich, zum Geist des Mädchen vorzudringen. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn in ihrem Schmerz unbewusst verschlossen. Heute, so erkannte der Engel, würde er jedenfalls keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr herstellen können, was er innerlich etwas bedauerte. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um sie, schließlich war sie noch ein Kind, doch andererseits wusste er auch, dass ihre Kräfte erwacht waren und sie im äußersten Notfall durchaus in der Lage war, sich selbst zu schützen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht nötig, dass sie vor ihren Pflegeeltern floh. Sobald diese erst einmal erkannt hatten, dass es sich für sie nachteilig auswirkte, wenn sie ihre Zöglinge schlecht behandelten, würden sie sich gewiss ändern.

Mit dieser Überzeugung leerte Seraph erneut seinen Geist und versenkte sich in tiefe Meditation... 


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Am nächsten Tag verlief das Frühstück im Hause Wolff sehr ruhig und in den Gesichtern des Ehepaares war kein Anzeichen dafür zu erkennen, dass sie irgendwie Stress miteinander hatten. Sophia sah darin ihre Annahme bestätigt, dass Kurt den Brief an Emma Wolff nicht in den Briefkasten gesteckt hatte, denn ihre Pflegeeltern verfügten keineswegs über so viel Selbstkontrolle, um eine gelassene äußere Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn es zwischen ihnen Unstimmigkeiten gab.

Missmutig blickte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in ihre Tasse. Sie würde Doris heute gehörig die Meinung darüber sagen, was sie von ihr und ihrem Cousin hielt. Auf beide war kein Verlass!

"Wie kommt es, dass du heute Morgen so ruhig bist?", drang da die Stimme von Gero Wolff an ihr Ohr. "Heckst du etwa irgendetwas aus?"

Sophia sah zu ihrem Pflegevater hoch, der seinen Blick eindringlich auf sie gerichtet hielt und sich einbildete, sie damit einschüchtern zu können. Wie gern hätte sie ihm den Inhalt ihrer Tasse ins Gesicht geschüttet, aber sie konnte sich beherrschen.

"Nein", sagte sie stattdessen trotzig.

"Sprich gefälligst in einem anständigen Ton mit mir!", entgegnete Gero mit harter Stimme.

"Ach, lass sie in Ruhe", mischte sich Emma jetzt in das Gespräch. "Unsere kleine Klugscheißerin hat sich in letzter Zeit ordentlich verhalten."

"So?", wandte sich ihr Mann sofort an sie. "Woher weißt du das? Sie könnte hinter unserem Rücken wer-weiß-was angestellt haben, ohne dass wir es mitbekommen haben."

"Unsinn, Gero!"

"Vielleicht plant sie ja etwas, das sich erst später negativ auf uns auswirkt?"

"Ich bitte dich! Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass ein Teenager zu so etwas fähig ist?"

"Der da...", er wies mit seinem Kinn in Richtung Sophia, "...traue ich alles zu."

"Dann scheinst du mehr von ihr zu halten als ich", erklärte Emma abfällig. "Sie hat uns oft genug gezeigt, dass sie sich nicht in der Gewalt hat, wenn sie wütend ist. Wie könnte sie es daher ertragen, etwas auszuhecken, dessen Wirkung erst nach längerer Zeit eintritt? Nein, nein, das halte ich für unmöglich. Außerdem ist Sophia sehr auf Flora's Sicherheit bedacht..."

Emma wandte sich an das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und fragte: "Nicht wahr, Sophia?"

"Natürlich, Frau Wolff", antwortete die Angesprochene, die die Anspielung ihrer Pflegemutter sofort verstanden hatte.

"Zu deinem eigenen Wohl hoffe ich, dass du uns nicht anlügst", sagte Gero zu dem Mädchen und schaute sie böse an. "In letzter Zeit irgendwelche Fotos gemacht?"

"Nein", erwiderte Sophia wahrheitsgemäß. "Da ich keine Kamera besitze, ist es mir unmöglich."

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie fotografiert?", wunderte sich Emma.

"Nur so", antwortete ihr Mann ausweichend. "Irgendetwas muss sie ja den ganzen Tag treiben."

"Die Mädchen haben genug zu tun", nahm Emma ihre Pflegekinder in Schutz. "Neben ihrer Hausarbeit müssen sie noch Schulaufgaben machen, wobei sich Flora etwas schwer tut und Sophia ihr hilf. Glaub mir, da bleibt keine Zeit mehr für Dummheiten."

"Das hoffe ich", grummelte Gero und widmete sich danach wieder seinem Frühstück.

Die beiden Mädchen jedoch tauschten rasch einen Blick aus, beeilten sich, fertig zu werden und verließen danach das Haus. Nachdem Sophia noch das Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen geholt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Flora's Schule.

"Er hat die Fotos", murmelte Sophia, als sie einige Meter vom Haus der Wolffs entfernt waren.

"Welche Fotos?", fragte Flora stirnrunzelnd.

"Nette Bilder von ihm und... nun ja, es würde seiner Frau nicht gefallen, was darauf zu sehen ist."

"Das ist es also, jetzt verstehe ich. Du hast gewusst, dass jemand Frau Wolff die Fotos zuschickt."

"Ja."

"Darum hast du mit einem Streit zwischen unseren Pflegeeltern gerechnet."

"Ja."

"Himmel, und jetzt hat ausgerechnet unser Pflegevater die Fotos und scheint dich zu verdächtigen."

"Genau so habe ich seine dämlichen Bemerkungen auch verstanden."

"Aber du hast etwas damit zu tun, nicht wahr?"

"Die Fotos habe ich nicht gemacht."

"Das spielt keine Rolle, Sophia, er weiß, dass du dahintersteckst, und er wird es dich auf irgendeine Art büßen lassen. Sieh dich bloß vor."

"Ob du oder ich etwas getan haben, spielt keine Rolle. Die Wölfe werden immer einen Grund finden, uns zu bestrafen, wenn sie es wollen. Du musst doch zugeben, dass das reicht, um von ihnen fortzulaufen, oder?"

"Klar, doch das wird schwierig werden."

"Ja, ich weiß..."

"Hör mal, Sophia, du bist doch nicht immer noch sauer auf mich, weil ich gestern Nachmittag gesagt habe, dass es kaum möglich ist, die Wölfe unbemerkt zu verlassen?"

"Nein, ich war nur einen kurzen Moment sauer auf dich. Natürlich weiß ich, dass uns noch einiges fehlt, um abzuhauen...", sagte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und wurde dann nachdenklich. Schließlich glitt wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Antlitz. "Eigentlich ist noch nicht alles verloren, nur weil Gero die Fotos hat. Wir müssen lediglich dafür sorgen, dass seine Frau sie sieht."

"Um Himmels willen, Sophia, reicht es dir nicht, dass er dir drohte?"

"Aber ich habe die Fotos nicht gemacht, das ist die volle Wahrheit."

"Und er hat dir nicht geglaubt. Bestimmt ahnt er, dass du hinter der Aktion steckst."

"Wird schwer für ihn werden, das zu beweisen - und ich denke nicht, dass er Interesse daran hat, ausgerechnet darüber mit seiner Frau zu sprechen."

"Wenn sie die Fotos sieht, wird sie ihn damit konfrontieren und er wird dich beschuldigen..."

"Na und? Die Wölfin wird so wütend auf ihn sein, dass es sie nicht interessiert. - Wir müssen die Fotos unbedingt auftreiben und dafür sorgen, dass die Wölfin sie sieht. Hilfst du mir, Flora?"

"Ja, natürlich, aber Herr Wolff hat die Fotos bestimmt mit in die Firma genommen, wo er sie sicher vernichtet."

"Hm, das könnte natürlich sein...", gab Sophia zu und ihr Lächeln verschwand. "Trotzdem sollten wir heute Nachmittag mal in seinem Arbeitszimmer herumschnüffeln."

"Wie stellst du dir das vor? Glaubst du, seine Frau lässt uns da einfach so rein?"

"Nein, aber hat sie uns gestern nicht erzählt, dass sie heute Nachmittag zum Geburtstag einer Freundin eingeladen ist und erst am Abend wiederkommt? Zeit genug, um uns im Arbeitszimmer von Gero umzuschauen, oder?"

"Na ja, wenn du meinst. Aber es ist bestimmt abgeschlossen."

"Nun, vielleicht kann man dieses Problem auch ganz leicht lösen..."

 

=~=~=

 

Nelly hatte unruhig geschlafen, denn das Gespräch mit dem Orakel war ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Zwar nahm sie gestern der älteren Dame gegenüber noch ihren Freund in Schutz und sie war nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass er etwas für sie empfand, aber es war schon merkwürdig, dass das Orakel sie vor Harold warnen zu müssen glaubte. Vielleicht schloss die Wahrsagerin, dass sie Harold deshalb nicht vertrauen könne, weil er ihr gegenüber seine Probleme verheimlicht hatte. Andererseits war sie DAS ORAKEL, dem man nachsagte, dass es alles wusste. Sie hatte ihr prophezeit, dass Harold sie unglücklich machen würde, weil er nicht so tiefe Gefühle für sie empfand wie sie für ihn. Nun gut, das hatte sie insgeheim schon geahnt, aber immerhin empfand er etwas für sie und war bei ihr geblieben. Es sprach auch für ihren Freund, dass er kein Geld von ihr wollte.

"Ich bin ihm nicht gleichgültig", überlegte Nelly, als sie sich langsam aus dem Bett erhob und ins Bad schlenderte. "Immerhin will er mich nicht in die Schwierigkeiten mit reinziehen, in die er geraten ist."

Und während sie sich die Zähne putzte, musterte sie sich kritisch im Spiegel. Selbst mit leicht verstrubbelten Haaren sah sie noch hübsch aus. Warum sollte Harold sie also nicht lieben? Ein angehender, gut aussehender Manager wie er könnte jede haben, die er wollte. Doch er war bei ihr geblieben, obwohl sie vor ihrem Vertrag bei Lindonia nicht besonders gut verdient hatte. Ganz bestimmt empfand er etwas für sie, da mochte das Orakel noch so viele Warnungen aussprechen. Die Wahrsagerin kannte Harold nicht so gut wie sie selbst. Er allein war der Mann, den sie liebte und mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte.

Nelly wusch sich ihr Antlitz und begann danach mit der Schönheitspflege. Zuerst die milde Tagescreme, die sie vorsichtig in ihr Gesicht einmassierte, und danach ein abdeckendes Puder. Abschließend kämmte sie sich die Haare und trug einen roséfarbenen Lippenstift auf. Dabei dachte sie weiter über ihre Zukunft nach. Wenn sie mit Harold den Rest des Lebens verbringen wollte, dann sollte sie zunächst sicherstellen, dass er am Leben blieb. Egal, wie hoch die Spielschulden ihres Freundes auch waren, sie konnte mit dem Merowinger bestimmt eine Übereinkunft treffen, wonach sie einen Großteil dieser Schulden bezahlte und den Rest in Raten abtrug. Schließlich würde sie bald viel Geld für ihren ersten Auftrag erhalten und wenn der Merowinger tatsächlich auf weibliche Schönheit abfuhr, dann würde er sich bestimmt gedulden, wenn sie ihn darum bat...

Die junge Frau spürte, wie nervös sie der Gedanke an das Zusammentreffen mit diesem als gefährlich geltenden Mann machte. Aber es half nichts! Um Harold zu retten, würde sie alles tun!

Nelly verließ voll innerer Unruhe das Bad, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und fuhr den Computer hoch. Kaum lief das Betriebssystem, recherchierte sie im Internet nach dem 'Club Capriccioso', der ihr sofort nach ihrer Eingabe in die Suchmaske angezeigt wurde. Sie klickte auf den Link und wurde auf die Homepage dieses Clubs weitergeleitet. Das Foto desselben zeigte ein äußerlich elegant wirkendes Gebäude, das gar nicht wie eine Spielhalle aussah, sondern eher wie ein edler Nachtclub oder eine Diskothek, und im Text dazu war auch nur vom Club die Rede, der seinen  'Mitgliedern'  die beste Unterhaltung bieten würde. Da dies nicht weiter ausgeführt wurde, konnte man darunter allerhand verstehen. Alles in allem machte die ganze Aufmachung einen seriösen Eindruck. Wenn Nelly es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie dies tatsächlich für einen harmlosen Exclusiv-Club halten und sich keine weiteren Gedanken machen. Sie klickte weiter, um die Öffnungszeiten des Clubs zu erfahren und las verwundert, dass man vor 20.00 Uhr nicht hereinkam. Dafür allerdings wurde er erst gegen 4.00 Uhr morgens geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Eigentümer dieses Etablissements eine Sondergenehmigung der Stadtverwaltung. Man konnte es drehen und wenden, wie man wollte, aber offenbar waren die Aktivitäten dieses Clubs alle legal...

"Oder man hat die Beamten bestochen", schoss es Nelly durch den Kopf. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass sie sich über so etwas den Kopf zerbrechen musste, nur weil ihr Freund der Spielsucht verfallen und hohe Schulden bei einem Kriminellen gemacht hatte, dem man nichts Gesetzwidriges nachweisen konnte. Ihr war klar, dass sie keinerlei Hilfe von den Behörden erwarten durfte. Nein, sie musste es wohl so machen, wie das Orakel es ihr geraten hatte, wenn sie Harrys Leben retten wollte. Blieb jetzt nur noch die Frage, wie sie in den Club reinkommen sollte. Schließlich war sie kein Mitglied...

 

=~=~=

 

Gisela Rothermel erwartete Gero schon mit leuchtenden Augen im Büro, aber er bedachte sie nur mit einem missmutigen Blick und ging grußlos an ihr vorbei in sein Zimmer. Verständnislos sah sie ihm nach, erhob sich dann und folgte ihm.

"Was ist denn los, Gero?", fragte sie, während er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

Einen Moment lang starrte er sie an, dann antwortete er: "Aus unserem Wochenende wird wohl nichts werden."

"Wie bitte?! Aber warum denn nicht? Ich habe extra alle meine privaten Termine verschoben, um mit dir allein sein zu können."

"Tut mir leid, Gisela, doch irgendjemand verfolgt uns", erklärte er.

"So ein Unsinn! Wer könnte schon Interesse an uns haben?", widersprach die Aushilfskraft.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe das hier in unserem Briefkasten gefunden", der bullige Mann warf den dicken Umschlag auf den Tisch und fuhr fort: "Er ist an meine Frau adressiert und wenn ich nicht zufällig in den Briefkasten geschaut hätte, weil ich unsere Tickets vom Reisebüro erwartete, würde mir meine bessere Hälfte jetzt zu Hause die Hölle heißmachen. Sie ist ziemlich besitzergreifend, weißt du..."

Neugierig nahm Gisela Rothermel den Umschlag an sich, griff hinein und förderte einige Fotos zutage. Als sie sie näher betrachtete, wurde sie schlagartig rot.

"Meine Güte, wer hat das denn fotografiert?!", rief sie aus.

"Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern", erwiderte Gero Wolff. "Zuerst hatte ich ja meine jüngere Pflegetochter in Verdacht, ein eigenwilliges, kleines Ding... hm, es würde zu ihr passen, so etwas zu tun. Vielleicht hat sie ja jemanden damit beauftragt, mich zu beobachten."

"Ach komm, Gero, was für einen Grund sollte das Mädchen denn haben? Sagtest du nicht, dass deine Frau und du freundlich zu euren Pflegekindern seid?"

"Na und? Meinst du, dass die kleinen Biester uns dankbar wären? - Nun ja, gegen Flora will ich nichts sagen, aber die andere... sie hat schon so einen aufsässigen Blick. Am liebsten hätte ich sie ins Waisenhaus zurückgebracht, aber meine Frau bestand ja darauf, diese kleine Giftnatter zu behalten. Dabei kann sie sie auch nicht ausstehen. Glaub mir, Gisela, mit der gibt es noch mal so richtig Ärger."

"Übertreibst du da nicht etwas? Sie ist doch nur ein Mädchen, was kann sie schon anrichten?"

Gisela betrachtete sich noch einmal die Fotos, auf denen sie und Gero in höchst unanständigen Posen zu sehen waren.

"Jemand muss schon ziemlich dreist und abgebrüht sein, um diese Bilder zu machen. Außerdem hätten wir diese Person sehen müssen, es sind Nahaufnahmen. Es sei denn, unser Beobachter besitzt ein Teleobjektiv mit Zoom-Funktion, mit dem man aus einiger Entfernung auch sehr gute Fotos machen kann."

"Du scheinst dich ja bestens damit auszukennen", meinte Gero und sah die Aushilfssekretärin misstrauisch an. "Könnte es sein, dass du am Ende jemanden damit beauftragt hast, uns in dieser verfänglichen Situation zu fotografieren?"

"Ich?", fragte Gisela verwundert. "Warum sollte ich so etwas denn tun?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht willst du mich ja erpressen?"

"Blödsinn! So etwas würde ich niemals tun!"

"Von Anfang an habe ich dir klaren Wein eingeschenkt und dir deutlich gemacht, dass ich mich niemals scheiden lassen werde. Es hat also keinen Sinn, mich mit heiklen Fotos erpressen zu wollen."

"Ich schwöre dir, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe, Gero, ehrlich!"

"Hm... eigentlich habe ich das auch nie angenommen. Aber es macht mir wirklich zu schaffen, dass ich nicht weiß, wer dahintersteckt. Hast du eine Idee, Gisela?"

"Nein, wirklich nicht. War denn außer den Fotos nichts im Umschlag? Ein Erpresserschreiben oder etwas Ähnliches?"

"Nichts außer den Fotos. Das macht die ganze Sache ja so merkwürdig. Genau deshalb habe ich meine kleine Giftspritze von Pflegetochter in Verdacht. Es wirkt unprofessionell und kindisch, ganz im Stile eines Teenagers."

"Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Mädchen dahintersteckt. Sie hat doch gar nichts davon...", wandte Gisela ein und machte dann ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Nach einer Weile meinte sie: "Vor ein paar Tagen hat sich mein Ex-Freund bei mir gemeldet. Er wollte sich wieder mit mir treffen, doch ich habe es abgelehnt. Das hat ihm gar nicht gefallen. Möglicherweise steckt er hinter dieser Foto-Geschichte."

"Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?"

"Nein, aber das würde zu ihm passen. Als ich mich von ihm trennte, hat er mich noch einen ganzen Monat lang jeden Tag angerufen und wollte mit mir reden. Weißt du, er hängt wie eine Klette an mir. Genau deswegen wollte ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammensein. Eine Zeitlang hatte ich Ruhe vor ihm..."

"Hör zu, Gisela, am besten ist es, wenn wir unsere Affäre einige Zeit auf Eis legen."

"Aber, Gero, unser Wochenende...? Ich habe mich so sehr darauf gefreut."

"Natürlich, ich auch, aber es ist mir im Moment zu gefährlich. Ich werde mit meiner Frau wegfahren, schließlich habe ich unseren Kurzurlaub schon bezahlt. Und du solltest dich besser mal mit deinem Ex-Freund unterhalten und zwischen euch alles klären. Wenn er dir Ärger macht, dann zeig ihn wegen Stalken an, sonst wirst du nie Ruhe vor ihm haben."

Gisela seufzte ergeben und murmelte: "Du hast recht. Wir sollten also eine Weile vernünftig sein. Wenigstens bis nach den Sommerferien, nicht? Was ist danach? Wirst du dich auch noch mit mir treffen, wenn ich nicht mehr hier als Aushilfe arbeite?"

"Das sehen wir dann", antwortete Gero ausweichend.

"Oh, ich verstehe...", gab Gisela zurück und nickte. "Na gut, ich wusste, dass es zwischen uns nichts Festes werden würde. Schade eigentlich, wir kommen doch so gut miteinander aus."

"Klär die Sache mit deinem Ex-Freund, dann sehen wir weiter; und nun an die Arbeit. Schließlich haben wir noch eine Menge zu erledigen, bevor die Sommerferien beginnen."

 

=~=~=

 

Nelly hatte den freien Vormittag zum Einkaufen genutzt und kam gerade in ihre Wohnung, als das Telefon zu klingeln begann. Die junge Frau ging sofort ran.

"Ja, Barnes hier", meldete sie sich.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Barnes, hier ist Evelyn Dalton", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. "Sie wollten mich eigentlich gestern zwecks Terminvereinbarung zurückrufen. Erinnern Sie sich?"

"Oh ja, natürlich", antwortete Nelly, die sich daran erinnerte, dass es sich bei Mrs. Dalton um die Person handelte, die mit ihr auf Bitten von Aphrodite ein Selbstsicherheitstraining durchführen sollte. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber gestern hatte ich so viel um die Ohren, dass ich es glatt vergessen habe."

"Na schön, das verstehe ich durchaus", gab Mrs. Dalton freundlich zurück. "Ist es Ihnen vielleicht jetzt möglich, mit mir einen Termin auszumachen, Miss Barnes? Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, habe ich extra für Sie noch einige Tage freigehalten. Wissen Sie, es gibt eine Menge Leute, die gerne einen Termin bei mir hätten."

"Natürlich, das glaube ich. Warten Sie einen Augenblick..."

Nelly ging in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Terminbuch mitten auf dem Tisch lag. Sie klappte es auf der Seite mit dem heutigen Datum auf und fragte: "Wann würde es Ihnen denn passen? Ist ein Tag nächste Woche recht, vielleicht am Freitagnachmittag um halb fünf?"

"Freitagnachmittag ist in Ordnung, sagen wir um vier?"

"In Ordnung, da könnte ich zu Ihnen kommen?"

"Ausgezeichnet, Miss Barnes. Meine Praxis ist in der 42. Straße, Lucky-Street, Nr. 77, im vierten Stock. Sie können es kaum übersehen, da es ein altes Hochhaus aus dem 19. Jahrhundert ist, dessen Stil man bisher erhalten konnte."

"Gut, Mrs. Dalton, ich werde da sein."

"Ausgezeichnet, einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Barnes."

"Wünsche ich Ihnen auch", erwiderte Nelly und legte auf. Danach atmete sie auf. So, jetzt hatte sie einen Termin mit dieser Psychologin. Doch sie glaubte kaum, dass ihr das Selbstsicherheitstraining etwas bringen würde. Schließlich war sie bisher auch ohne so etwas gut zurechtgekommen und hatte immer genügend Aufträge als Model erhalten, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Aber da sich ihre neue Gönnerin für sie um einen Termin bei dieser gefragten Psychotante bemüht hatte, wäre es mehr als undankbar, wenn sie nicht wenigstens einmal hinginge. Vielleicht war es ja ganz interessant. Schließlich sollte man für jede Erfahrung offen sein...

Nelly hielt in ihren Gedanken inne. Sie war bereit, sich in naher Zukunft mit einem gefährlichen Gangsterboss zu treffen und vor dieser Erfahrung fürchtete sie sich ein bisschen. Aber für den Mann, den sie liebte, war sie bereit, alles zu tun, was in ihrer Macht stand.

Rasch holte sie den Zettel, auf dem sie die Telefonnummer des Clubs  'Capriccioso'  notiert hatte, hervor und wählte sie mit zitternden Händen. Sie ließ es mehrmals klingeln, bis sich der automatische Anrufbeantworter - eine laszive Frauenstimme - meldete und sie darüber informierte, dass der Club erst ab 20.00 Uhr geöffnet hatte. Enttäuscht beendete Nelly ihren Anruf und ließ sich gegen ihre Couch sinken. Sie hatte so gehofft, einen telefonischen Termin mit dem Geschäftsführer beziehungsweise dem Eigentümer des Clubs ausmachen zu können. Doch wie es schien, musste sie sich schon selbst in diesen Spielsalon begeben, um ihr Anliegen bei demjenigen zur Sprache bringen zu können, dem ihr Freund so viel Geld schuldete. Allerdings würde sie nicht allein dorthin gehen. Harold wollte sie jedoch keinesfalls mitnehmen. Bevor sie die Rückzahlung seiner Schulden nicht mit dem Merowinger ausgehandelt hatte, wollte sie ihm nichts darüber erzählen. In seinem falschen männlichen Stolz würde er sie bestimmt davon abhalten wollen.

Aber wer kam als neutraler Begleiter für sie infrage? Brian konnte sie vergessen, schließlich hatte er ihr gestern erst bewiesen, welch eine indiskrete Plaudertasche er war. Aber vielleicht konnte sie Carlos dazu überreden? Der Maskenbildner wirkte diskret und war bisher ganz in Ordnung gewesen. Aber ob er heute Nachmittag wirklich an der Sitzung der PR- und Werbeabteilung teilnahm? Vermutlich nicht. Doch wahrscheinlich hielt er sich im Studio des Lindonia-Gebäudes auf, da noch einige andere der Lindonia-Kosmetikprodukte beworben werden mussten und man dafür teilweise auch andere Models bzw. Schauspieler verpflichtete.

Nelly seufzte. Sie hielt noch immer an ihrem Traum fest, Schauspielerin zu werden, auch wenn sie bisher nur Absagen von den bekanntesten Schulen dafür erhalten hatte. Es war wirklich sehr freundlich von Mr. Marcias gewesen, sich ihre diesbezüglichen Pläne anzuhören. Vielleicht war sein Vorschlag, sich bei den Londoner Schauspielschulen zu bewerben, gar nicht so schlecht. Schließlich konnte sie überall auf der Welt als Model arbeiten, um sich das Geld für die Ausbildung und ihren Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Dazu brauchte sie nicht unbedingt bei der Pluto GmbH zu jobben, obwohl Mr. Marcias ihr dies angeboten hatte. Auch das war ziemlich nett von ihm gewesen.

Der jungen Blondine kamen wieder die Worte des Orakels in den Sinn, welches ihr prophezeit hatte, dass sie einen wohlhabenden Mann als neuen Partner für sie gewinnen könnte, wenn sie es nur zuließe. Einen Mann, der sie viel glücklicher als Harry machen würde...

"Unsinn", murmelte Nelly und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. "Mr. Marcias ist zweifellos sehr freundlich und scheint sich tatsächlich für mich zu interessieren. Aber er ist nicht mein Typ und außerdem liebe ich Harry, egal, welchen Blödsinn er angestellt hat. Es tut ihm leid und er wird sich sicherlich ändern, sobald die ganze Angelegenheit mit dem Merowinger ausgestanden ist..." 


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Sophia war zwar enttäuscht darüber, dass ihr Plan nicht aufgegangen war, Emma Wolff die brisanten Fotos zukommen zu lassen, die ihren Mann und seine Sekretärin küssend und in inniger Umarmung zeigten, aber es gab noch andere Dinge, denen ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt. So ließ sie das Thema Magie nicht los, seit sie das Büchlein über Zauberei erworben hatte, obwohl es sie vorher nie interessierte. Doch es begann allmählich, zu einem Teil ihres Lebens zu werden, denn sobald sie nur daran dachte, durchlief ein Prickeln ihren Körper; und das Seltsame war, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, Magie gehöre wie selbstverständlich zu ihr, als ob es schon immer dagewesen wäre. Außerdem fiel es ihr leicht, all das zu verstehen, was in dem Hexenbüchlein stand, auch wenn man in der heutigen Zeit nicht viel von Zauberei hielt, sondern es vielmehr als Schwindelei listiger Betrüger oder als bloßen Aberglauben abtat. Aber vielleicht irrten sich die Erwachsenen, vielleicht hatte die Wissenschaft sich nie ernsthaft damit auseinandergesetzt, sondern Magie und alles, was damit zusammenhing, einfach als Anachronismus alter Kulturen abgetan.

Sophia wusste es jedoch besser, denn sie hatte es gewagt, zusammen mit Flora einen Schutzzauber durchzuführen, genau wie er in ihrem Büchlein beschrieben worden war, und seitdem schienen ihre Mitmenschen sie beide zufrieden zu lassen. Dass Emma Wolff sie heute Morgen vor ihrem Alten in Schutz genommen hatte, sprach eindeutig dafür, dass Zauberei tatsächlich wirkte. Schließlich wusste Sophia, dass ihre Pflegemutter sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Aus diesem Grunde betrachtete das Mädchen Magie als eine gute Sache, konnte man sich damit doch gegen niederträchtige Menschen zur Wehr setzen. Dennoch wollte Sophia unbedingt wissen, wie es sein konnte, dass Magie funktionierte. Da traf es sich gut, dass dieses Thema derzeit ein Teil ihres Deutschunterrichts war. Sie erhoffte sich von Herrn Biehl eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen und konnte die letzten beiden Schulstunden kaum erwarten. Allerdings waren viele ihrer Mitschüler nicht so versessen darauf, hatte Herr Biehl ihnen doch die Aufgabe gestellt, einen Aufsatz über die 'Merseburger Zaubersprüche' zu schreiben. Daher machten die meisten der Jugendlichen mürrische Gesichter, als der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betrat, seine Unterlagen auf seinem Tisch ablegte und den Blick mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln über die Klasse gleiten ließ.

"Nun, Herrschaften", begann er in wohlwollendem Ton. "Ich hoffe, ihr alle habt eure Hausaufgaben für heute gemacht."

"Der alte Wodan interessiert doch keinen", raunte Monika Sophia zu, die nun neben ihr saß.

Herrn Biehl entging nicht, dass das Mädchen geflüstert hatte. Sofort wandte er sich an sie und forderte sie auf: "Also, Monika, willst du anfangen?"

"Nein... lieber nicht", erwiderte die Angesprochene und errötete.

"Ach, und warum nicht?", erkundigte sich der Lehrer.

"Weil... na ja, ich hab's nicht so mit den alten Göttern..."

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hast?"

"Doch, doch, ich habe sie gemacht, aber... ich glaube nicht, dass das Ergebnis Sie zufrieden stellen wird, Herr Biehl."

"Das wollen wir erstmal sehen", meinte der Lehrer. "Also lies bitte vor, was du geschrieben hast."

Monika senkte ihren Blick, schlug dann ihr Heft auf und begann in unsicherem Ton: "Im Jahr 1841 entdeckte man in einer Schriftsammlung, die Texte aus dem 9. und 10. Jahrhundert enthält, Sprüche in althochdeutscher Sprache, bei denen es um Götter geht, die die Germanen vor der Christianisierung verehrten. Da sich diese Schriftsammlung in der Bibliothek des Domstiftes der Stadt Merseburg befindet, erhielten die heidnischen Texte die Bezeichnung 'Merseburger Zaubersprüche'. Ihre Herkunft ist jedoch unbekannt. Es bleibt auch die Frage offen, weshalb Theologen des Frühmittelalters solche Art von Texten aufbewahrt haben. Schließlich stellt das Heidentum doch eine Art Konkurrenz zum christlichen Glauben dar."

"So weit, so gut", kommentierte Herr Biehl den Vortrag Monika's. "Eine nette Zusammenfassung des historischen Fundes. Mir ging es aber vor allem um die Interpretation der ersten beiden Sprüche. Bitte, mach uns die Freude und trag uns deine Sicht darüber vor."

Das Mädchen verzog missmutig das Gesicht, bevor es weiterlas: "Der erste Zauberspruch besteht aus vier Zeilen und erzählt von den sogenannten Idisen. Dieses Wort wird gewöhnlich mit 'Jungfrauen' übersetzt. Im ersten Spruch wird beschrieben, was diese Jungfrauen tun. Da ist die Rede von in Haft setzen, womit vermutlich gemeint ist, dass sie jemanden gefangen nehmen. Des Weiteren sollen sie das Heer, also eine Armee von Kriegern, gehemmt haben. Doch es wird nicht weiter ausgeführt, wie sie dies bewerkstelligten. Ein paar andere dieser Jungfrauen zerrten an Fesseln, wobei unklar ist, auf welche Fesseln hier angespielt wird. Außerdem stellt sich die Frage, ob einige der Jungfrauen gefesselt waren oder ob es sich um andere Individuen gehandelt hat, welche befreit werden sollten. Am Schluss steht der Ausruf: 'Entspring den Haftbanden, entfahr den Feinden!'"

Nachdem Monika das vorgelesen hatte, schaute sie zweifelnd zu Herrn Biehl auf.

"Nun ja, du hast den ersten Spruch recht gut zusammengefasst. Trotzdem vermisse ich da etwas", meinte der Lehrer und blickte sich erneut erwartungsvoll in der Klasse um. Niemand sagte jedoch ein Wort, so dass er nach einer Weile fortfuhr: "Hat sich jemand von euch die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, wer die Idisen sind?"

Sophia, die sich noch gut an Doris' Vorwurf, sie sei eine unerträgliche Streberin, erinnerte, meldete sich nicht, obwohl sie in der Schulbibliothek nachgeforscht hatte, wer die Idisen waren. Offenbar ging es Herrn Biehl, dessen Blick kurz erwartungsvoll auf Sophia fiel, genauso, denn er zog es vor, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Dem Mädchen war das nur recht und sie empfand innerlich Dankbarkeit gegenüber ihrem Lehrer.

"Aha, es gibt doch einige in dieser Klasse, die meine Aufgabenstellung ernst genommen haben", stellte der Lehrer fest, nachdem er seine Augen von Sophia genommen und sie wieder auf die anderen Schüler der Klasse gerichtet hatte. "Konstantin, erklär uns doch bitte, was du über die Idisen herausgefunden hast."

Überrascht drehte sich Sophia zu Konstantin um, der ohne jede Verlegenheit zu berichten begann: "Der Begriff 'Idisen', wie er in den 'Merseburger Zaubersprüchen' vorkommt, wird häufig auf die sogenannten 'Disen' zurückgeführt. In der nordischen Mythologie werden damit weibliche, mythische Wesen bezeichnet, deren Charakter nicht eindeutig zu bestimmen ist. In den entsprechenden, altnordischen Texten werden die Disen manchmal als Geburtshelferinnen beschrieben, manchmal auch als Schutzgeister einzelner Personen oder eines ganzen Clans. Doch es gibt auch Geschichten, in denen sie als den Tod prophezeiende Frauen oder gar als Todesengel auftreten. Dadurch kann man leicht den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sie ähnliche Wesen sind wie die Walküren oder die Fylgjen. Sprachgeschichtliche kann die Vorsilbe 'dis' auch einfach nur 'Frau' bedeuten."

"Gut recherchiert und zusammengefasst", lobt Herr Biehl den Jungen und sah sich wieder in der Klasse um. "Kann uns jemand von euch sagen, wer die Walküren oder die Fylgjen sind?"

Doris meldete sich jetzt und erklärte, nachdem der Lehrer ihr zugenickt hatte: "Die Walküren waren halbgöttliche Wesen, so etwas wie Totengöttinnen, die die Krieger, die heldenhaft im Kampf gefallen sind, nach Walhall führten."

"Richtig! Und was sind die Fylgjen?"

Außer Konstantin meldete sich jetzt keiner. Doch bevor Herr Biehl den Jungen erneut zum Sprechen aufforderte, hob Sophia zaghaft ihre Hand.

"Ah, da möchte jemand doch im Unterricht mitmachen", bemerkte der Lehrer. "Gut, Sophia, dann klär uns auf."

"Bei den Fylgjen handelt es sich um die Schutzgeister, von denen Konstantin vorhin sprach", sagte das Mädchen. "Sie sind in etwa das, was wir heute unter einem Schutzengel verstehen. Doch bei den alten Germanen konnten sie sowohl eine Person als auch dessen ganze Sippschaft beschützen, etwa vergleichbar mit dem 'Lar familiaris', dem Schutzgeist der Familien im alten Rom."

"Sehr schön, dann haben wir jetzt alle in etwa eine Vorstellung, was mit den Idisen im ersten Zauberspruch gemeint ist, nicht wahr?"

"Trotzdem habe ich Schwierigkeiten damit", warf Monika ein. "Okay, diese Idisen sind weibliche Wesen, vielleicht halbgöttlich, so etwas wie Todesengel oder Walküren. Aber ich verstehe trotzdem nicht genau, was sie machen, wenn ich den ersten Merseburger Zauberspruch lese."

"Der Text ist für Menschen der heutigen Zeit nicht so einfach zugänglich, da gebe ich dir recht. Doch da es wichtig ist, seinen Geist zu bewegen, solltet ihr euch Gedanken darüber machen, was die beiden Zaubersprüche zu bedeuten haben."

"Herr Biehl", meldete sich daraufhin Doris noch einmal. "Warum nennt man diese altgermanischen Texte eigentlich Zaubersprüche? Mir kommen sie mehr wie kleine Erzählungen vor als wie ein Abrakadabra."

"Ja, warum nennt man diese alten Schriften wohl Zaubersprüche?", warf Herr Biehl ein, sichtlich zufrieden, dass nun so etwas wie eine Diskussion zu entstehen begann.

"Ist doch klar", meinte ein Junge. "Im zweiten Spruch bricht sich der Gaul von Phol das Bein und nachdem einige der Göttinnen ohne Erfolg versucht haben, das Tier zu heilen, kommt der alte Wodan und spricht eine Zauberformel, worauf der Gaul anscheinend wieder gesund wird."

"Aha, aber was ist mit dem ersten Zauberspruch, Martin? Es gibt einige deiner Mitschüler, die da keine Magie erkennen können."

Der Junge zuckte die Schulter und lächelte verlegen. Sophia meldet sich jetzt zum zweiten Mal, worauf ihr Lehrer ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

"Meiner Meinung nach...", begann das dunkelhaarige Mädchen selbstsicher, "...wird im ersten Merseburger Spruch beschrieben, wie sich die Disen an verschiedenen Orten niederlassen. Sie setzen sich mal hierher, mal dorthin. Dann machten sie Gefangene, hemmten durch ihre Zaubermacht die feindlichen Angreifer und zerrten an den Fesseln, mit denen die Krieger, denen sie beistanden, gebunden waren. Dabei verwendeten sie folgende Zauberformel: 'Entspring den Haftbanden, entfahr den Feinden!' Die letzte Zeile ist also der Zauberspruch, durch die ihre Krieger wieder freikamen."

"Und wie kommst du darauf, Sophia?"

"Na ja, in den ersten drei Zeilen wird erzählt, was die Disen tun. Aber in der letzten Zeile wird der Leser direkt wie in einer wörtlichen Rede aufgefordert, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien und vor den Feinden zu fliehen. Die Aufforderung wirkt beinahe wie ein Befehl."

"Ein Befehl ist kein Zauberspruch", neckte der Lehrer das Mädchen.

"Oh, da irren Sie sich", widersprach Sophia. "Hexen und Zauberern sagt man nach, dass sie die Elemente und übernatürliche Wesen beherrschen könnten. Viele Zaubersprüche wirken wie Befehle an die Geister, die man beschwört."

"Du scheinst dich da ja gut auszukennen, Sophia!", rief ein Junge aus der Klasse laut. "Gehst du etwa bei einer Hexe in die Lehre?"

Einige Mitschüler lachten nun verhalten, aber das kümmerte das Mädchen nicht. Sie spürte, dass die soeben spöttisch hingeworfene Bemerkung, wohl als harmloser Witz gemeint, den meisten doch recht unangenehm war. Einige empfanden sogar Furcht dabei.

"Die alten Germanen glaubten an Magie", erwiderte Sophia gleich darauf. "Man muss keine Hexe sein, um entsprechende Dokumente zu finden, wenn man für die Hausaufgaben recherchiert."

"Deine Argumente überzeugen mich", mischte sich nun Herr Biehl wieder ein. "Außerdem hast du den ersten Spruch gut interpretiert."

Der Lehrer wandte sich danach von Sophia ab und dem Jungen zu, der sie eben als Hexenlehrling bezeichnet hatte.

"Weißt du, Thorsten, wenn du ernsthaft an deinem Aufsatz gearbeitet hättest, wärst du zu der gleichen Erkenntnis wie Sophia gekommen. Nimm dir gefälligst an ihr ein Beispiel, anstatt sie herabzusetzen!"

Das Mädchen verdrehte genervt die Augen. Warum musste Herr Biehl so etwas zu ihm sagen? Es würde ihr nur wieder den Ruf einbringen, eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin und Streberin zu sein. Dabei hatte sie sich doch nur für das Thema interessiert, weiter nichts.

"Natürlich habe ich mir an Sophia ein Beispiel genommen", verkündete der Junge, der Thorsten hieß, jetzt in übermütigem Ton. Herr Biehl starrte ihn überrascht an, was Thorsten zu einem breiten Grinsen veranlasste, ehe er fortfuhr: "Mir persönlich sagt der zweite Spruch mehr zu, in dem zwei Götter in den Wald reiten. Selbstverständlich habe auch ich recherchiert und so freut es mich, meinen lieben Mitschülern zu erklären, dass es sich bei dem Gott namens Phol um den germanischen Sonnengott Baldur handelt. Leider scheint er nicht viel von Pferden zu verstehen, sonst hätte er wohl kaum ein Fohlen gewählt, um auszureiten. Kein Wunder, dass sich das Jungtier gleich den Fuß verrenkt, wenn ein erwachsener Mann, dessen Gewicht sicher zu groß für es ist, auf seinen Rücken steigt. Heutzutage würde man den Tierschutz rufen, wenn so etwas passiert."

Viele der Jugendlichen lachten jetzt laut, nur Herr Biehl wirkte ein wenig ärgerlich, was Thorsten jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Grinsend sprach er weiter: "Wie es der Zufall will, befinden sich offenbar gerade einige Göttinnen in der Nähe, als sich Baldurs Pferd den Fuß verrenkt. Vielleicht sind sie gerade beim Picknick oder so. Jedenfalls machen sie sich gleich daran, den Gaul heilen zu wollen, doch keiner ihrer Sprüche scheint etwas zu bewirken. Vielleicht waren sie auch viel zu voreilig, denn nach ihnen kommt Wodan, sagt seinen Zauberspruch auf und heilt das Jungtier. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, warum der alte Göttervater die Frauen zuerst gewähren ließ, statt ihnen gleich Einhalt zu gebieten. Könnte es sein, dass er unter dem Pantoffel steht?"

Erneut erntete Thorsten für seine respektlosen Bemerkungen laute Lacher, worauf er selbstzufrieden seinen Blick über all seine Mitschüler gleiten ließ. Doch als seine Augen schließlich bei seinem Lehrer landeten, der ihn wütend anstarrte, verschwand das selbstzufriedene Grinsen augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht.

"Was ist los, Herr Biehl? Gefällt Ihnen meine Interpretation nicht?", fragte Thorsten ein wenig unsicher.

"Mir scheint, du nimmst meinen Unterricht nicht besonders ernst", entgegnete der Angesprochene in strengem Ton.

"Tut mir leid, wenn Sie diesen Eindruck haben, aber dem ist nicht so", widersprach der Junge. "Allerdings finde ich es schon seltsam, dass wir uns mit verstaubten Göttermythen auseinandersetzen müssen, nur weil diese altdeutschen Schriftstücke als wichtiges Kulturgut gelten. Aber mal ehrlich, was hat das alles mit uns heutigen Menschen zu tun? Die alten Zeiten sind vorbei, das Heidentum ist überwunden und selbst die Religionen werden mittlerweile in Frage gestellt."

"Ein Mensch muss doch seine Wurzeln kennen!", rief Sophia spontan aus, bereute es aber sofort.

"Vielen Dank", wandte sich Herr Biehl kurz an das Mädchen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Thorsten. "Du hast gehört, was Sophia sagte. Ein Mensch sollte seine kulturellen Wurzeln kennen und wir können nun einmal nicht leugnen, dass unsere Vorfahren Heiden waren und an Magie glaubten. Es gibt sogar noch heutzutage Leute, die an das Übernatürlich glauben, obwohl Aufklärung und Wissenschaft eigentlich genügend dazu beigetragen haben, um zu zeigen, dass das Humbug ist."

"Okay, ich sehe ein, dass wir unsere Vergangenheit kennen müssen", räumte Thorsten ein. "Doch damit haben wir hinreichend im Geschichtsunterricht zu tun. Im Deutschunterricht würde ich mich lieber mit Textinterpretationen beschäftigen, die einen Bezug zur heutigen Zeit und unserem Leben haben. Niemand von uns kann sich mit irgendwelchen mythischen Weibern oder alten Göttern und ihren lahmen Pferden identifizieren."

"Da dir das Thema so wichtig ist, wirst du mir einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, weshalb du eine Auseinandersetzung mit den  'Merseburgern Zaubersprüchen'  für unwichtig hältst. Vielleicht kannst du mich ja von deiner Sichtweise überzeugen?"

Thorsten verzog jetzt missmutig sein Gesicht, während Herr Biehl sich von ihm abwandte und an seinen Tisch setzte.

"Herr Biehl?", sprach Sophia den Lehrer zaghaft an.

"Ja?", gab er zurück und schaute zu dem Mädchen.

"Sie glauben also, dass Magie Humbug ist?", erkundigte sich Sophia.

"Selbstverständlich", antwortete der Lehrer und lachte etwas.

"Aber gibt es nicht auch Dinge, die unerklärlich sind? Ich habe schon von merkwürdigen Phänomenen gelesen, die selbst die Wissenschaft verwundert. Ist das denn keine Magie?"

"Nein, Sophia, das sind nur Phänomene, die man noch nicht wissenschaftlich erklären kann. Doch glaub mir, für alles gibt es eine natürliche Ursache. Lass dir bloß nicht einreden, dass Zauberei tatsächlich wirkt. Menschen, die so etwas tun, erweisen sich meistens als Scharlatane, welche anderen das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen wollen."

"Und was ist mit Ufo's?", warf Martin interessiert ein.

"Hast du schon mal ein Ufo gesehen?", stellte Herr Biehl die Gegenfrage.

"Nein, aber es gibt doch hin und wieder Berichte in den Zeitungen oder in den Medien und..."

"Bisher gibt es keinerlei ernsthaften Beweis für die Existenz von Ufo's und im Übrigen auch nicht von Geistern. Lasst euch doch solchen Unsinn nicht einreden!"

"Aber mit Wodan, Baldur und Idisen müssen wir uns beschäftigen", rief Thorsten dazwischen. "Ufo's sind wenigstens cool. Warum können wir nicht Science-Fiction-Texte lesen?"

"Im Lehrplan ist das für dieses Jahr nicht vorgesehen!", erklärte Herr Biehl streng. "Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr darüber hören, dass übernatürliche Dinge existieren. Den Unsinn der Psi-Wissenschaften überlasse ich anderen. Wir werden uns nun wieder unseren frühmittelalterlichen Texten zuwenden. Kann mir einer etwas über das Versmaß der Merseburger Zaubersprüche sagen...?"

 

=~=~=

 

Enttäuscht verließ Sophia nach der letzten Stunde das Schulgebäude und ging langsam zu ihrem Fahrrad. Sie war überrascht, als sie dort Kurt an das Gelände gelehnt sah.

"Hi", begrüßte er sie sofort grinsend. "Na, wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?"

"Geht so, nicht besonders aufregend", antwortete sie, während sie sich daran machte, das Schloss ihres Rades aufzuschließen. "Wartest du hier auf Doris?"

"Nein, auf dich", erwiderte Kurt.

"Auf mich?", wunderte sich Sophia.

"Ja, wollte mal hören, wie unsere Aktion bei deinen Pflegeeltern angekommen ist."

Das Mädchen zog verärgert ihre Brauen zusammen und erklärte: "Nichts ist passiert. Frau Wolff hat die Fotos nicht bekommen." 

"Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Kurt erstaunt. "Aber ich habe den Brief an sie adressiert und in den Briefkasten gesteckt, genau wie du es wolltest."

"Dir mache ich keinen Vorwurf", antwortete Sophia. "Ihr Mann hat ihn abgefangen und sofort vor ihr versteckt."

 "Woher weißt du das?"

"Er hat heute Morgen mir gegenüber Andeutungen über das Fotografieren gemacht. Also muss er mich in Verdacht haben. Aber natürlich kann er nichts beweisen und seine Alte hat mich sogar vor ihm in Schutz genommen."

"So ein Mist!" 

"Ja, das dachte ich auch. Doch ich habe meinen Plan noch nicht aufgegeben. Unsere Pflegemutter geht heute Nachmittag zu einer Geburtstagsfeier und bleibt bestimmt einige Stunden weg. Zeit genug für Flora und mich, uns im Arbeitszimmer unserer Pflegevaters umzusehen."

"Ich könnte euch helfen."

"Nein, lass mal gut sein. Falls Frau Wolff oder ihr Mann früher zurückkommen und einen fremden Jungen wie dich im Haus mit uns vorfinden, bekommen wir alle drei sicherlich großen Ärger. Das kann keiner von uns gebrauchen."

"Und wenn der Alte sein Arbeitszimmer verschlossen hat? Ich weiß, wie man da reinkommt!"

"Nein, Kurt, wir kommen schon allein zurecht. Aber danke für das Angebot."

Der Junge machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, doch dann verzog er sein Antlitz zu einem Lächeln und fragte: "Wann wollen wir uns treffen?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Na, wir haben doch davon gesprochen, uns mal zu treffen. Doris, deine Schwester, ich und du."

"Heute wird es jedenfalls nicht gehen, denn Frau Wolff wird uns sicherlich im Haus einschließen, wenn sie zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier geht. Wir müssen das Treffen auf nächste Woche verschieben."

"Und am Wochenende?"

"Kann ich noch nicht sagen, Kurt. Doch so, wie es aussieht, hat meine liebe Pflegemutter bereits genügend Arbeit im Haus für mich."

"Was? Habt ihr denn keine Freizeit?"

"Wenig, und auch nur für unsere Hausaufgaben. Weißt du, wir müssen die Haushaltspflichten von Frau Wolff übernehmen und wenn es nichts zu tun gibt, dann erfindet sie sicherlich noch etwas für uns. Sie möchte einfach nicht, dass wir uns zu viel außerhalb des Hauses aufhalten. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde sie Flora und mich gewiss gern von der Schule abmelden, doch das würde automatisch Ärger mit dem Jugendamt nach sich ziehen."

"Scheint, als ob eure Pflegeeltern mal etwas auf den Deckel kriegen sollten."

"Was glaubst du, wie sehr ich mir das wünsche, Kurt? Doch bisher konnten sie nach außen hin immer das nette Ehepaar von nebenan geben, das aus Großzügigkeit zwei Heimkinder bei sich aufgenommen hat. Niemand würde glauben, dass sie uns in Wirklichkeit ausbeuten, bedrohen und schlecht behandeln. Deshalb wollen wir auch weglaufen, aber das weißt du ja bereits."

"Natürlich und ich will euch helfen."

"Wenn wir nur schon Pässe hätten", seufzte Sophia.

"Es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit...", begann Kurt in gesenktem Ton und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, ehe er flüsternd fortfuhr: "Doch dazu wäre es nötig, dass ich mal einen Blick in das Innere des Hauses eurer Pflegeeltern werfe."

Das Mädchen runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

"Wozu denn das?"

"Nun, mein... ähm... Geschäftspartner... würde gern wissen, wie das Ehepaar Wolff so dasteht... Du weißt schon, die Papiere kosten Geld..."

"Und im Moment haben wir nicht viel", gab Sophia ärgerlich zurück. "Glaubt denn dein sogenannter 'Geschäftspartner', dass meine Pflegeeltern ihm unsere falschen Pässe bezahlen werden?"

"Ja, genau in diese Richtung denkt er..."

Das Mädchen lachte spöttisch auf und meinte dann in ironischem Ton: "Damit liegt er gänzlich falsch. Erstens haben die Wolffs kein Interesse daran, ihre Sklavinnen loszuwerden, und zweitens wollen wir heimlich von ihnen abhauen. Irgendwie musst du dem Typ etwas Falsches erzählt haben, Kurt. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich muss nach Hause, sonst kriegt meine Pflegemutter wieder Zustände."

Sophia schwang sich aufs Rad und fuhr davon, während Kurt ihr verdattert hinterher starrte...

 *

 Kaum war Sophia im Hause ihrer Pflegeeltern angekommen, öffnete ihr Frau Wolff sofort die Tür, noch ehe sie klingeln konnte.

"Gut, dass du endlich kommst", sagte Emma. "Dann brauche ich nur noch meinen Mann anzurufen, damit er mich gleich abholt."

"Sind Sie denn so spät dran?", wunderte sich das Mädchen. "Ich dachte, die Geburtstagsfeier bei Ihrer Freundin ist erst gegen drei Uhr."

"Meine Pläne haben sich geändert", entgegnete die Pflegemutter freundlich, während sie die Tür hinter Sophia schloss. "Mein Mann hat vor zwei Stunden angerufen und mich zu einem spontanen Kurzurlaub eingeladen. Natürlich habe ich Flora, als sie von der Schule heimkam, gleich zum Einkaufen geschickt. Schließlich sollt ihr Mädchen doch ein paar frische Sache zu essen haben, während wir fort sind."

"Aha..."

"Geh ruhig in die Küche, es ist noch alles warm. Sicher macht es dir nichts aus, allein mit Flora zu essen, nicht wahr? Mich müsst ihr jedoch entschuldigen, ich will mich nur noch rasch frischmachen!"

Emma Wolff eilte an Sophia vorbei hinauf in ihr Bad. Das Mädchen schaute ihr nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf und ging in die Küche. Flora saß am Tisch und machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.

"Was ist eigentlich genau passiert, dass unsere Pflegemutter so aufgeregt ist?", fragte Sophia, die sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber setzte. "Sie erzählte mir etwas von einem spontanen Kurztrip, zu dem die Bulldogge sie eingeladen hat. Was heißt das denn jetzt genau?"

"Als ich heimkam, hat sie mich gleich zum Einkaufen geschickt", antwortete Flora. "Erst als ich wieder zurück war, sagte sie, dass ihr Mann sie für das Wochenende in ein exklusives Hotel eingeladen hat."

"Wirklich eine erfreuliche Nachricht", meinte Sophia. "Dann können wir ja in aller Ruhe nach den Fotos suchen."

"Ich glaube kaum, dass er sie hier im Haus versteckt hält", erwiderte ihre Freundin resigniert. "Außerdem hat mir Frau Wolff aufgetragen, dass wir während der Abwesenheit unserer Pflegeeltern das Haus gründlich putzen sollen und speziell du für die Reinigung des Küchenbodens zuständig bist. Uns wird kaum Freizeit bleiben, wenn die beiden weg sind."

"Die können mich mal! Ich denke nicht daran, das ganze Wochenende die Reinigungskraft für die blöde Kuh zu spielen!"

"Dann werden wir wieder streng bestraft werden, sobald sie zurückkommen und sehen, dass wir zu wenig getan haben. Wir sollten Frau Wolff nicht verärgern, wo sie derzeit so gute Laune hat und mir erlaubte, für uns vom Markt frisches Brot, Obst und Gemüse zu holen."

"Wie gnädig von ihr..."

"Sobald ihr Mann kommt, fahren sie weg und schließen uns hier im Haus ein. Das Telefon hat sie auch schon gesperrt, damit wir niemanden anrufen können."

Nachdem Flora den letzten Satz beendet hatte, starrte Sophia sie ungläubig ein.

"Das ist ja wirklich unglaublich!", entfuhr es dem dunkelhaarigen Teenager dann empört. "Die halten uns hier im Haus tatsächlich gefangen und wollen uns zwingen, für sie zu arbeiten, während die beiden sich einen schönen Urlaub gönnen. Und das alles von dem Geld, das sie für uns bekommen!"

"Ja, es ist eine Schande", stimmte Flora ihr zu. "Aber was sollen wir machen?!"

"Lassen wir die beiden erst einmal abreisen", meinte Sophia. "Danach sehen wir weiter."

Sie dachte an Kurt, der auf sie gewartet hatte, und auch an Konstantin. Einer von den beiden Jungs war vielleicht draußen vor dem Haus. Sobald die Wölfe fort waren, würde sie nach oben gehen und vom Fenster aus die Gegend erkunden. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Pflegeeltern ihre Fenster nicht verschlossen hatten... 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

"Nun, Kinder, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt", erklärte Emma Wolff gut gelaunt und offensichtlich ohne eine Spur schlechten Gewissens, ihren beiden Pflegetöchtern aufgetragen zu haben, während ihrer Abwesenheit das gesamte Haus gründlich zu putzen. "Denk daran, Sophia, für das Reinigen des Küchenbodens Zitronenessig zu verwenden. Meine Freundin Waltraud schwört darauf, dass die Fliesen damit wieder wie neu aussehen. Ach, und wenn du Zeit findest, gib Flora doch bitte intensiv Nachhilfe, damit sie in der Schule besser mitkommt. Ich möchte nicht noch einmal erleben, dass einer ihrer Lehrer mich zu Hause anruft und sich über ihre schwachen Leistungen beklagt."

"Flora gibt sicherlich ihr Bestes", verteidigte Sophia ihre Freundin.

"Natürlich, daran habe ich auch nie gezweifelt", entgegnete Emma mit abfälligem Lächeln und streifte dabei mit einem kurzen Blick das blonde Mädchen, ehe sie sich wieder Sophia zuwandte. "Leider scheint das nicht zu reichen, daher halte ich es für nötig, ihr Nachhilfe zu erteilen. Wir verstehen uns, ihr zwei, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Frau Wolff", versicherte Flora rasch, während Sophia wütend schwieg.

Emma Wolff ignorierte das schmollende Mädchen, nickte ihren beiden Schützlingen mit zufriedener Miene zu und wandte sich dann sofort zur Eingangstür um, da diese gerade aufging. Ihr Mann stand wartend an der Schwelle und fragte: "Bist du fertig, Schatz?"

"Aber ja, Gero, wir können sofort aufbrechen", antwortete Emma. "Die Mädchen haben ihre Aufgaben bekommen und sind für das Wochenende mit allem versorgt, was sie brauchen."

"Gut", entgegnete ihr Mann, wobei er Flora und Sophia streng ansah. "Ihr solltet dieses Wochenende vor allem dazu nutzen, um euch klarzumachen, welch ein Glück ihr habt, dass wir euch ein Zuhause geben. Deshalb wäre es auch sehr undankbar, wenn eine von euch etwas tut, um meiner Frau oder mir zu schaden."

Gero hielt kurz inne und warf Sophia einen überaus misstrauischen Blick zu, ehe er an sie gewandt fortfuhr: "Überlegt euch sehr genau, was ihr tut, denn es könnte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, die womöglich unerfreulich sind. Ich hoffe, ihr habt mich verstanden?!"

"Es ist völlig unnötig, die Mädchen zu ermahnen", sagte seine Frau ungeduldig und bewegte sich in Richtung Eingangstür. "Sie wissen, was sie erwartet, wenn sie uns nicht gehorchen. Und nun komm endlich!"

Der bullige Mann sah seine Pflegetöchter noch einmal finster an, bevor er die neben dem Eingang stehende Reisetasche seiner Angetrauten ergriff, die Tür hinter sich zuzog und dann zweimal deutlich hörbar abschloss. Die nunmehr im Haus eingesperrten Mädchen vernahmen noch, wie draußen die Autotüren zugeschlagen und der Wagen gestartet wurde. Dann fuhr das Ehepaar Wolff davon.

"Na endlich!", brummelte Sophia, sobald kein Motorengeräusch mehr zu hören war, lief die Treppe hoch und in das Schlafzimmer der Pflegeeltern hinein, direkt auf das große Fenster zu, welches natürlich verschlossen war. Neugierig ließ das Mädchen den Blick über die Gegend schweifen, auf der Suche nach Kurt oder Konstantin.

Flora hechtete ihrer Freundin hinterher, blieb jedoch an der Schwelle des Schlafzimmers stehen und fragte: "Bist du verrückt geworden? Es ist uns verboten, hier reinzugehen."

"Na wenn schon!", tat Sophia es ab. "Die Wölfe sind weg und wenn du mich nicht verrätst, dann werden sie nie erfahren, dass ich hier drinnen war."

"Was willst du denn hier?"

"Nun, ich hoffe, dass da draußen jemand ist, der uns hilft."

Flora schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich verstehe kein Wort. Wer soll uns schon helfen?"

"Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn mir jemand bis nach Hause gefolgt ist."

"Was?!", entfuhr es Flora erstaunt und sie trat nun rasch neben Sophia ans Fenster, um ebenfalls hinauszusehen. "Ist es etwa wieder dieser Konstantin?"

"Möglich... oder jemand anderer..."

"Jemand anderer? Noch ein Junge aus deiner Klasse?"

"Nein, nein, nicht aus meiner Klasse. Ich habe ihn durch eine Mitschülerin kennengelernt und er will uns helfen... jedenfalls sagte er das..."

Sophia ließ ihren Blick langsam und aufmerksam durch die Wohngegend gleiten, bis sie schließlich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Sie sah auf die Straßenseite gegenüber und erkannte Kurt, der auf einem Mofa saß. Unwillkürlich glitt ein Lächeln über ihre Züge und sie versuchte sofort, das Fenster zu öffnen. Leider erwies es sich als unmöglich.

Sophia's eben noch heitere Miene verzog sich zu einer wütenden.

"Unglaublich! Die haben tatsächlich das Fenster verriegelt!", empörte sich das Mädchen.

"Eigentlich dürften wir gar nicht hier im Zimmer sein", ermahnte sie Flora.

"Ist doch egal, die Wölfe sind weg", entgegnete Sophia unwirsch, während sie noch einmal mit aller Kraft an dem Fenstergriff zog. "Es ist unerhört, dass sie ihr Haus zu einem Gefängnis für uns gemacht haben. DIESE VERDAMMTEN ARSCHLÖCHER!!!"

Das Antlitz des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens lief vor Zorn rot an und ihr Blick wurde so wild und düster, dass Flora ein wenig Angst vor ihr bekam. Ihre Freundin warf sich gleich darauf heftig mit der Schulter gegen das Fenster, was jenes ein wenig zum Zittern brachte. Flora glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Normalerweise war das gesamte Haus mit unzerbrechlichen, dicken Doppelglasfenstern ausgestattet und hätte gar nicht auf die geballte, physische Kraft von Sophia's Körper reagieren dürfen.

"NEIN! Ich erlaube es nicht, dass mich irgendjemand einsperrt!", schrie ihre Freundin jetzt voller Wut, sprang in die Höhe und trat mit einem Fuß heftig gegen das Fenster. Flora zuckte zusammen, als sie gleich darauf ein Klirren hörte und ungläubig beobachtete, wie das dicke Glas der Scheibe zerbarst und sich die Bruchstücke auf dem Teppich darunter verteilten.

Auch Sophia, die einfach nur spontan ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte, starrte perplex auf die Scherben. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass sie dies gerade bewerkstelligt hatte.

"Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass unsere Pflegeeltern an der Sicherheit ihres Hauses sparen", meinte sie tonlos. "Wie können sie für ihre Fenster nur so leicht zerbrechliches Glas nehmen?"

"Haben sie nicht", erwiderte Flora irritiert. "Alle Fenster sind mit festen Doppelglasscheiben ausgestattet, die eigentlich kaum kaputtzukriegen sind... Himmel, Sophia, wie hast du es nur angestellt, die Scheiben zu zerbrechen?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht... ich war einfach nur wütend und wollte in irgendetwas reintreten..."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen betrachtete die Stelle, an der sich zuvor das Fensterglas befunden hatte, sehr genau, dann zuckte es mit den Schultern, näherte sich der Öffnung und steckte den Kopf hinaus.

"Kurt!", rief sie dem Jungen zu, der sie nun von seinem Mofa aus angrinste. "Kannst du zu uns reinkommen?!"

"Klar!", behauptete er, fuhr mit seiner kleinen Maschine auf den Hof der Wolffs, schaltete das Fahrzeug aus und schloss es ab, ehe er sich der Eingangstür näherte. Sophia eilte indessen hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Flora, in der Absicht, sie für ihn zu öffnen. Sie hatte nämlich vergessen, dass Gero sie verschloss, als er das Haus verließ.

"So ein Mist!", schimpfte Sophia laut und dann, an Kurt gewandt, rief sie durch die Tür: "Unsere Pflegeeltern haben uns hier eingeschlossen. Meinst du, dass du die Tür aufbekommst?!"

Als Antwort erhielt sie ein lautes Auflachen, dann war es plötzlich still und sie hörte, wie sich jemand an der Haustür zu schaffen machte. Mittlerweile hatte sich Flora neben ihre Freundin gesellt, die ihren Blick gespannt auf den Eingang gerichtet hielt.

"Was tut er denn da?", fragte das blonde Mädchen leise und sah voller Misstrauen ebenfalls auf die Tür.

"Schätze, das kannst du ihn gleich selbst fragen", erwiderte Sophia und behielt recht. Eine Minute später öffnete sich die Haustür und Kurt trat grinsend ein.

"Wow! Wie hast du das hingekriegt?", fragte Flora, sichtlich beeindruckt.

Der Junge bedachte sie mit einem Lächeln und erwiderte: "Noch nie was von einem Dietrich gehört?"

Dabei zeigte er ihr mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ein kleines, dünnes Metallstück. Flora nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es interessiert, ehe sie es ihm zurückgab.

"Gehört habe ich schon davon", sagte sie. "Aber ich hatte noch nie einen in der Hand."

"Wenn du willst, schenke ich ihn dir", meinte Kurt gönnerhaft zu dem blonden Mädchen.

"Wirklich? Und wenn du ihn mal brauchst...?"

Der Junge lachte und antwortete: "Ich kann mir jederzeit einen neuen machen, das ist kein Problem für mich."

"Du kannst sie machen?", erkundigte sich Flora und sah ihn jetzt beinah bewundernd an.

"Klar, ein paar meiner Freunde haben mir gezeigt, wie so etwas geht", erklärte der Junge und wandte sich dann Sophia zu. "Hab gesehen, dass eure Alten weggefahren sind. Wann kommen sie zurück?"

"Nicht so bald", gab das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ausweichend zurück. "Ich schätze, wir haben Zeit genug, um das Arbeitszimmer unseres Pflegevaters nach den Fotos zu durchsuchen."

"Er weiß davon?", fragte Flora, die zuerst Kurt und dann ihre Freundin überrascht anstarrte.

"Ja, er ist eingeweiht", antwortete Sophia. "Entschuldige, ich habe euch noch gar nicht miteinander bekannt gemacht. Der Junge heißt Kurt und ist ein Cousin von Doris."

"Ein Cousin von dieser Zicke?"

"Ja, genau, aber er scheint uns wirklich helfen zu wollen."

"Hey, ich will euch helfen!", machte Kurt eindringlich klar.

"Okay, okay, ich glaube dir", wandte sich Sophia ihm zu und fuhr fort: "Dies hier ist meine Freundin und Pflegeschwester Flora."

"Freut mich sehr, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen", sagte der Junge und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig in die Richtung des blonden Mädchens.

"Mich persönlich kennenzulernen?", wunderte sich Flora und schaute dann zu ihrer Freundin. "Hast du ihm von mir erzählt?"

"Oh, das war gar nicht nötig. Doris hat geplaudert und ihn gebeten, uns zu helfen. Zuerst war mir das gar nicht recht, aber jetzt sehe ich das anders", erklärte Sophia und warf Kurt dann erneut einen Blick zu. "Ich finde, wir haben jetzt genug gequatscht. Wir sollten die Zeit besser nutzen, um im Arbeitszimmer von Herrn Wolff nach den Fotos zu suchen."

"Warum vertraust du Kurt so einfach?", erkundigte sich Flora und beäugte den Jungen misstrauisch.

"Das ist ganz einfach", antwortete Kurt anstelle von Sophia. "Ich hab die Bilder geschossen."

"Du... du hast sie...?"

Der Junge nickte grinsend.

"Jetzt verstehe ich...", meinte Flora und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Freundin. "DAS war es also, was du mit Doris vereinbart hast. Kurt sollte die Fotos für dich machen."

"Nein, es war nicht ganz so. Eigentlich wäre es Doris' Aufgabe gewesen, aber vermutlich hatte sie zu viel Angst, erwischt zu werden. Wie gut, wenn man da einen Cousin wie Kurt hat, den man darum bitten kann", erwiderte Sophia, die dem Jungen ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. "Schade, dass ich dich nicht vorher kannte, Kurt, sonst hätte ich niemals Doris um diesen Gefallen gebeten. Ich traue ihr nicht..."

"Ich auch nicht", bekräftigte Flora.

"Doris ist zwar zickig, aber sonst ganz in Ordnung", beschwichtigte Kurt, der die Blicke der beiden Mädchen fragend auf sich gerichtet fand. "Sie wird nichts verraten, weil sie nämlich mit drin hängt. Meine Cousine hat keinerlei Interesse daran, Ärger zu bekommen. Außerdem scheint sie dir wirklich helfen zu wollen."

Sophia's Mundwinkel verzogen sich spöttisch, doch sie gab keine Antwort auf die Behauptung des Jungen.

"Na schön", meinte sie. "Dann lasst uns jetzt mal nach den Fotos suchen."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen drehte sich um und stieg wieder die Treppe hinauf. Kurt und Flora folgten ihr. Das Arbeitszimmer von Gero befand sich gleich neben dem Schlafzimmer des Ehepaares und war, wie erwartet, abgeschlossen.

"Kannst du mir noch einmal den Dietrich geben, Flora?", wandte sich der Junge an das blonde Mädchen. "Oder willst du es mal selbst probieren?"

"Leider hab ich keine Ahnung, wie man diesen Dietrich benutzt, um die Tür aufzukriegen", erwiderte Flora und gab Kurt das Metallstück zurück.

"Na, dann hast du jetzt Gelegenheit, es zu lernen", sagte er mit breitem Grinsen, nahm den Dietrich entgegen und steckte ihn behutsam in das Türschloss des Arbeitszimmers. "Komm, schau genau zu..."

Interessiert beobachteten die beiden Mädchen, wie Kurt sich vorsichtig mit dem kleinen Metallstück an der Tür zu schaffen machte, verfolgten jede noch so kleine Bewegung von ihm sehr aufmerksam. Dann klackte es plötzlich hörbar und die Tür öffnete sich.

"Bitte eintreten, meine Damen", wandte sich Kurt wieder an die Mädchen und lächelte.

"Danke", sagte Sophia und verlor keine Zeit, den Raum zu betreten und sich suchend umzuschauen. Flora zögerte jedoch, was den Jungen erstaunte.

"Möchtest du nicht mit reinkommen und nach den Fotos suchen?", fragte er.

"Na ja... natürlich will ich helfen, ich will doch auch weg von hier", gab das blonde Mädchen zaghaft zu, doch als ihr Blick zu der offenen Tür wanderte, trat ein ängstlicher Ausdruck in ihre Augen. "Es ist nur... Die Wolffs haben es uns streng verboten, ihre Privaträume zu betreten... ich mag mir gar nicht ausmalen, was sie mit uns tun werden, wenn sie jemals herausfinden, dass wir hier oben waren..."

"Werden sie schon nicht", meinte Kurt aufmunternd. "Komm, hab keine Angst. Eure miesen Pflegeeltern sind vorerst weg und wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, um die Fotos zu finden, die ich geschossen habe."

"Hör mal, Kurt, ich glaube nicht, dass Herr Wolff diese Bilder hier im Haus versteckt hat. So dumm ist er auch nicht, egal, wie Sophia ihn sieht. Es ist bestimmt sinnlos, in seinem Arbeitszimmer herumzuschnüffeln. Du hast doch sicher Negative, so dass wir die Fotos noch einmal entwickeln lassen könnten, oder?"

"Leider nicht, ich habe eine Polaroid-Kamera benutzt."

"Oh nein... und was nun?"

"Lass uns einfach nach den Bildern suchen... oder nach etwas anderem, womit wir eurem Pflegevater so richtigen Ärger bereiten könnten."

"Nein, hilf du lieber Sophia bei der Suche - ich werde inzwischen den Eingangsbereich im Auge behalten. Es könnte ja sein, dass jemand unangemeldet hereinkommt. Die Tür ist jetzt schließlich offen."

"Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass irgendwer das mitgekriegt hat, aber es kann bestimmt nicht schaden, wenn du aufpasst", erwiderte Kurt in gleichgültigem Ton und betrat danach ebenfalls Wolffs Arbeitszimmer.

Inzwischen hatte Sophia bereits damit begonnen, den Schreibtisch von Gero zu untersuchen. Als der Junge hereinkam, sah sie kurz auf und fragte verwundert: "Wo ist Flora?"

"Sie hat Angst, den Raum hier zu betreten", erklärte Kurt. "Bei ihr haben eure Pflegeeltern ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich habe noch nie einen so eingeschüchterten Menschen gesehen."

"Ja, ist das nicht furchtbar? Sie lebt schon ein ganzes Jahr bei den Wölfen und ich will mir gar nicht erst vorstellen, was sie ihr alles angetan haben, dass sie sich dermaßen vor ihnen fürchtet. Die Ärmste traut sich gar nichts mehr zu, obwohl ich versuche, ihr Mut zu machen. Aber vielleicht gewinnt sie wieder mehr Selbstvertrauen, wenn wir erstmal von hier fort sind."

"Womöglich geht das schneller, als du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Meinst du wirklich?"

"Nun ja, ich tue jedenfalls alles, damit ihr bald abhauen könnt. Hab schon mit meinem Bekannten gesprochen und er ist dabei, eure Pässe fertigzustellen."

"Aber was ist mit der Bezahlung, Kurt? Flora und ich haben nicht viel Geld..."

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher, dass wir das regeln können", sagte der Junge aufmunternd. "Außerdem haben diese Wolffs einen Denkzettel verdient, an den sie sich noch lange erinnern werden. Allein das ängstliche Verhalten deiner Freundin verrät mir, dass es sich bei euren Pflegeeltern um wirklich miese Typen handeln muss. Ist es nur der Alte oder auch seine Frau?"

"Sie sind beide ekelhaft", antwortete Sophia, während sie jetzt die Schreibtischschublade aufzog und zu durchwühlen begann. Kurt öffnete die linke Tür des Schreibtisches und begann den Inhalt dort zu durchsuchen. Als sie nach etwa 15 Minuten den ganzen Schreibtisch durchforscht hatten, meinte Sophia: "Hier sind die Bilder jedenfalls nicht. Aber wo könnte er sie noch versteckt haben?"

"Flora glaubt nicht, dass euer Pflegevater sie hier gelassen hat, und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob sie mit dieser Vermutung recht behält. Vermutlich befinden sich die Fotos im Schreibtisch seines Firmenbüros oder er trägt sie bei sich."

"Quatsch! Er trägt sie doch nicht bei sich, wenn er sich mit seiner Alten einen schönen Tag machen will! Wenn seine Frau sie entdeckt, ist die Hölle los! Du hättest mal hören sollen, wie sie ihn letztens heruntergeputzt hat, als er von der Arbeit zu spät nach Hause kam."

"Wenn er tatsächlich so viel Angst vor seiner Alten hat, hat er die Fotos vielleicht vernichtet", meinte Kurt.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?"

"Na klar, dann existiert doch kein Beweis für seine Untreue und er kann sich immer rausreden."

Sophia machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.

"Hey, kein Grund, den Mut zu verlieren", versuchte Kurt sie aufzumuntern.

"Du hast gut reden", murrte das Mädchen. "Es wäre so schön gewesen, wenn die beiden sich gegenseitig fertig gemacht hätten."

"Das bringt meiner Erfahrung nach nicht viel, Sophia. Zuerst wird sie ihm eine Szene machen, dann wird er sich entschuldigen und das Ende vom Lied ist meistens eine Versöhnung, bei der er ihr verspricht, sie nie wieder zu hintergehen... Ist doch 'ne ziemlich alte Leier."

"Glaubst du wirklich?"

"Klar! Machen viele Fremdgeher so..."

"Aber warum heiraten sie dann erst?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Ich werde mich noch weiter hier umsehen! So schnell gebe ich nicht auf", erklärte Sophia wütend und schaute sich weiter im Zimmer um. "Vielleicht hat er den Umschlag mit den Briefen ja im Regal versteckt, in einem der Ordner oder zwischen den Büchern..."

Entschlossen schritt sie auf das Regal zu, das neben dem Schreibtisch an das Wand stand, und zog einen dicken Ordner heraus, setzte sich damit an den Schreibtisch und begann, darinnen zu blättern.

"Wenn du jeden Ordner einzeln untersuchen willst, brauchst du Tage", meinte Kurt amüsiert.

"Hast du eine bessere Idee, du Schlaumeier?"

"Nein, aber wenn ich dieser Wolff wäre und so viel Schiss davor hätte, dass meine Frau meine Affäre entdecken könnte, würde ich brisante Fotos nicht zu Hause aufbewahren. Und um sicherzugehen, würde ich sie tatsächlich vernichten. Deshalb denke ich, dass es keinen Zweck hat, wenn du hier weiterhin nach den Bildern suchst. Wir könnten höchstens noch in seinem Firmenbüro nachschauen."

"Und wie sollen wir da reinkommen?"

"Ein Dietrich öffnet alle Türen, aber vielleicht ist ja noch jemand im Büro?"

"Das wäre natürlich möglich...", meinte Sophia nachdenklich. "Aber ich darf mich da auf keinen Fall blicken lassen. Momentan hat er keinen Beweis dafür, dass ich hinter den brisanten Fotos stecke, doch wenn mich jemand aus seiner Firma sieht und beschreibt, dann weiß er es."

"Dann bleibst du hier bei Flora, während ich schnell mal zu Cargo fahre. Wenn seine Sekretärin noch dort ist, kann ich sie vielleicht mit einer hübschen Story dazu bringen, dass sie mich in das Büro ihres Chefs lässt", erwiderte Kurt und grinste verschmitzt.

"Das würdest du tun?"

 "Jepp!"

"Aber warum?"

"Ich bin nicht der erste Mann, der für ein hübsches Mädchen alles tun würde."

"Du musst es nicht tun", sagte Sophia schnell. "Wenn ich die Fotos hier nicht finde, dann muss ich das eben akzeptieren."

"Zu dumm, dass ich keine richtige Kamera benutzt habe, sonst hätte ich noch die Negative und könnte so viele Abzüge davon machen, wie ich will."

"Nein, sonst hätten wir vielleicht unliebsame Zeugen und noch mehr Scherereien. Ach, wer denkt denn auch, dass mein vermaledeiter Erziehungsberechtigter einen Brief an seine Alte abfängt?!"

"Vergiss doch die Fotos, Sophia! Deine Freundin und du solltet euch besser mental auf eure baldige Abreise aus diesem Haus vorbereiten! Schon überlegt, wohin ihr wollt?"

"Ja, aber keine konkreten Pläne."

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass ihr euch einen Fluchtplan macht."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen starrte Kurt verdutzt an, schlug dann den Ordner zu und stellte ihn in das Regal zurück.

"Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst, was du sagst, oder?", fragte sie dann.

"Ja, das tue ich!", bestätigte ihr Kurt mit einem Kopfnicken.

"Und alles deutet darauf hin, dass du bereits einen Plan hast, wie du uns zur Flucht verhilfst..."

"Oh ja, denn ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass deine Freundin und du von so miesen Typen gequält werdet."

"Niemand macht etwas nur aus Freundlichkeit", meinte Sophia und bedachte ihren Gesprächspartner mit einem misstrauischen Blick. "Was verlangst du als Gegenleistung, wenn du uns hilfst?"

"Glaub mir, von euch beiden wollen wir nichts", antwortete Kurt. "Eure Pflegeeltern werden den Preis dafür bezahlen, ob sie wollen oder nicht... sie sind es euch schuldig, nach allem, was sie euch angetan haben."

"Wir? - Wer ist 'wir'?"

"Ein paar gute Freunde von mir und meine Wenigkeit, Sophia."

"Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch wegen uns in Schwierigkeiten bringt!"

"Es wird keine Schwierigkeiten geben. Mach dir keine Gedanken um die Details, sondern überleg dir zusammen mit Flora, wo genau ihr hinwollt. Meine Freunde und ich sorgen dann dafür, dass ihr dorthin kommt. Je weniger ihr wisst, desto besser."

Das Mädchen betrachtete sich ihr Gegenüber nachdenklich. Ihrem Gefühl nach hatten Kurt und seine Freunde etwas vor, was nicht ganz astrein zu sein schien. Andererseits war das Verhalten der Eheleute Wolff auch nicht in Ordnung. Und als sie sich um Hilfe an die dafür zuständige Person wandte, die in einer staatlichen Einrichtung arbeitete, wurde sie im Stich gelassen. Nein, sie schuldete niemandem außer Flora und sich selbst Loyalität und sie würde alles tun, um von hier wegzukommen. Wenn Kurt und seine Freunde ihnen dabei halfen, umso besser...

Sophia lächelte den Jungen nun wieder an und fragte freundlich: "Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

"Gern", antwortete er und folgte ihr dann hinunter in die Küche. Flora, die die ganze Zeit ängstlich draußen gewartet und immer wieder zur Eingangstür geschaut hatte, tat es ihnen gleich.

"Willst du auch was trinken?", wandte sich Sophia an ihre Freundin, als sie die Küche betrat.

"Nein, danke."

"Wir haben Kaffee, Tee oder Mineralwasser da, Kurt."

"Kaffee wäre gut, schwarz und ohne Zucker, bitte."

Sophia holte einen Becher aus einem der Schränke und schenkte ihrem Gast dann aus einer Thermoskanne die dunkle Flüssigkeit darin ein, ehe sie ihm den Becher reichte.

"Und? Habt ihr die Fotos gefunden?", erkundigte sich Flora.

"Nein, leider nicht", erwiderte Sophia und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Tja, die ganze Aktion war für die Katz", sagte Kurt. "Aber was soll's? Ihr müsst euren Fokus auf euren anderen Plan richten. Die Beziehung zwischen euren Pflegeeltern ist da unerheblich."

"Alles geht schief", seufzte das blonde Mädchen resigniert, setzte sich an den Tisch und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Das Glück ist eben nicht auf unserer Seite."

"Wer sagt das?", fragte der Junge aufmunternd. "Sophia hat mich kennengelernt und ich versichere dir, dass sich die Dinge sehr bald zu euren Gunsten ändern könnten."

Er sah das blonde Mädchen nachdenklich an, dann fuhr er fort: "Du bist schon etwas länger bei den Wolffs, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Dann kennst du dich hier im Haus bestimmt gut aus, oder?"

Flora nickte.

"Würdest du mich dann einmal durch das ganze Haus führen?"

"Aus welchem Grund sollte ich das tun?"

"Nun ja... ich möchte... also... mein Ziel ist es... Architekt zu werden. Deshalb interessiere ich mich für die verschiedenen Bauweisen von Häusern. Dieses Gebäude scheint sehr stabil zu sein, bestimmt ein eher konservativer Stil. Das will ich mir genauer betrachten. Es wäre also nett von dir, wenn du mich durch dieses Haus führen würdest. Tust du mir den Gefallen, Flora?"

"Okay, warum nicht?"

"Prima, dann auf. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das alles hier in Augenschein zu nehmen."

Kurt erhob sich, blickte zu Sophia und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, bevor er Flora, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war, folgte. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den beiden nach. Sie glaubte keine Minute lang, dass sich Doris' Cousin für Architektur interessierte... 


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

Die an der heutigen Besprechung teilnehmenden Mitarbeiter der PR- und Werbeabteilung von Lindonia-Soap beäugten Nelly verwundert, als eine der Sekretärinnen sie in den großen Sitzungssaal geleitete. Aphrodite war die Einzige, die sie freundlich anlächelte und ihr zunickte.

"Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz, Nelly", bot sie an und wies auf einen Sitz am Ende des großen Tisches. Die daneben stehenden Stühle rechts und links waren auch noch unbesetzt, was die junge Frau etwas verunsicherte. Dennoch versuchte sie, sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern lächelte etwas, während sie der Aufforderung der Designerin folgte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Vulcan, aber wer ist das Mädchen?", erkundigte sich einer der Herren, der vorn neben Aphrodite saß.

"Das, mein Lieber, ist Miss Barnes, das neue Gesicht von Lindonia."

"Sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen", wandte sich der Mann dann an Nelly und nickte ihr freundlich zu, ehe er sich wieder zu Aphrodite umdrehte. "Eine sehr hübsche, junge Dame, ganz ohne Zweifel, aber was hat sie hier zu suchen?"

"Nun, ich finde, dass es Miss Barnes nicht schaden kann, wenn sie einmal sieht, wie Werbung gemacht wird", erklärte die Angesprochene. "Schließlich beabsichtige ich, meine Zusammenarbeit mit ihr fortzusetzen, wenn ihr Vertrag als Werbe-Girl ausgelaufen ist."

"Aha", war der einzige Kommentar ihres Gesprächspartner. Danach schwiegen alle, aber einige der Anwesenden warfen neugierige Blicke auf Nelly, was dieser höchst unangenehm war.

"Nun, wie ich Ihnen bereits berichtete, sind die Slogans ausgearbeitet und im Spot sowie im Plakat gut umgesetzt worden", fuhr Aphrodite dann fort, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. "Es wird uns schwerfallen, uns auf einen der beiden Werbefilme und auf die besten Fotos zu einigen. Miss Barnes macht in allem eine hervorragende Figur. Die Leute werden sie lieben."

Nelly errötete über dieses Kompliment und bemerkte dann, dann die Damen und Herren, die sie eben noch erstaunt gemustert hatten, sie nun sehr viel wohlwollender ansahen.

"Wenn die Entwicklung tatsächlich in diese Richtung laufen sollte, spricht nichts dagegen, den Vertrag der jungen Dame zu verlängern", bemerkte der Mann, der sich vor kurzem noch nach Nelly erkundigt hatte. "Wäre etwas Neues, wenn ausgerechnet aus unserer Branche mal ein Star hervorgehen würde."

"Bevor wir uns darüber Gedanken machen, sollten wir die Dinge erst einmal abwarten", dämpfte eine der elegant gekleideten Damen den Enthusiasmus ihres Kollegen. Dann sah sie demonstrativ auf ihre Armbanduhr und meinte ungeduldig: "Wo bleibt nur Mr. Burton? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit!"

"Er ist gewiss gleich da, Miss Brink", beruhigte Aphrodite sie. "Bis dahin kann uns Mr. Allister doch erläutern, wie viel Geld wir bereits in das neue Projekt gesteckt haben und welche Gewinnsumme wir erzielen wollen. Außerdem will er uns darüber berichten, auf welche Weise es ihm gelungen ist, Kontakt zum europäischen Markt herzustellen."

"Ach, das ist ja interessant", meinte die Angesprochene und wandte sich einem Mann ihr gegenüber zu, der sogleich mit seinem Report anfing.

Währenddessen betrachtete Nelly Miss Brink genauer. Bei dieser handelte es sich um eine junge Frau, die ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein mochte. Aber mit dem straff nach hinten frisierten und zu einem Dutt aufgesteckten, dunkelblonden Haar und der rahmenlosen Brille, die ihrem ernsten Antlitz einen strengen Ausdruck verlieh, wirkte sie sehr viel älter. Offensichtlich war Miss Brink eine dieser ehrgeizigen Damen, die von vornherein eine hohe Position auf der Karriereleiter erklimmen wollten, dabei aber vergaßen, dass es noch etwas anderes außer Arbeit gab. Sie sah nicht gerade so aus, als hätte sie viel Spaß in ihrem Leben. Andererseits war Miss Brink ihrem Ziel bereits ziemlich nahe gekommen, schließlich saß sie hier mit am Tisch und schien eine wichtige Entscheidungsträgerin zu sein. Im Vergleich zu ihr fühlte sich Nelly als Versagerin, denn ihr Traum von einer Schauspielkarriere lag in weiter Ferne und es war fraglich, ob sie ihr Ziel jemals erreichte. Ach, wenn doch nur jemand ihr Talent erkennen und fördern würde...

Bevor Nelly jedoch in weitere Grübeleien verfallen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und George Delgado kam zusammen mit Brian herein.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung", sagte George mit einem deutlichen Hauch von Bedauern in der Stimme. "Ich habe Mr. Burton zwar rechtzeitig vom Studio abgeholt, aber auf dem Freeway 101 war ein langer Stau. Die Polizei hat jedes Fahrzeug angehalten und jeden einzelnen Insassen überprüft, so dass es nur langsam voranging."

"Eine dermaßen genaue Kontrolle ist recht ungewöhnlich", äußerte einer der Anwesenden. "Konnten Sie in Erfahrung bringen, was der Anlass dafür war?"

"Es hängt wohl mit dem mutmaßlichen Mord an dem jungen Asiaten in Las Vegas zusammen, der ja aus Mega-City stammen soll, wie mir einer der anderen Autofahrer im Vertrauen erzählte. Die Polizei schweigt dazu. Man kann nur vermuten, dass sie jemanden in Verdacht haben und jetzt nach ihm fahnden."

"Eine schreckliche Sache", sagte eine der älteren, anwesenden Damen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Der junge Asiate scheint nicht älter als dreißig gewesen zu sein. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum man ihn umbrachte."

"Muss was Brisantes sein", ergriff Brian rasch das Wort. "Wenn die Polizei und auch die Presse nichts weiter darüber berichten, steckt bestimmt irgendein schweres Verbrechen dahinter. Um die Täter nicht vorzuwarnen, scheint man beschlossen zu haben, Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

"Bitte, Mr. Burton, verschonen Sie uns mit Ihrer überbordenden Phantasie", wies Miss Brink den Fotografen jetzt in sachlichem Ton zurück, welcher alles andere als freundlich klang. "Es ist Sache der Polizei, sich Gedanken über diesen Mord zu machen und ihn aufzuklären. Unsere Aufgabe hingegen besteht darin, aus den vielen Aufnahmen, die Sie von Miss Barnes gemacht haben, die geeignetsten für unsere neue Kampagne auszuwählen. Es wäre daher schön, wenn Sie wegen der Zeitverzögerung gleich mit Ihrer Präsentation beginnen würden."

"Selbstverständlich, Miss Brink", gab Brian dienstbeflissen zurück, setzte sich links von Nelly und holte seinen Laptop aus der Tasche, die er bei sich trug, stellte das Gerät auf den Tisch und schloss es mit dem Kabel an eine Verbindungsdüse an, die sich am Tisch befand. Währenddessen war George Delgado an die Wand gegangen, die sich hinter Nellys Sitzplatz befand, drückte auf einen Schalter und gleich darauf fuhr eine große, weiße Leinwand herunter. Dann kam er zu Nelly und sagte leise: "Setz dich rechts auf den Stuhl, damit wir alle Brian's Präsentation sehen können."

Die junge Frau folgte dieser Aufforderung, während George sich den Stuhl nahm, auf dem sie gerade gesessen hatte, ihn neben sie stellte und sich darauf setzte, den Blick dabei nach vorn auf die Leinwand gerichtet und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Wenig später wurde das Licht gedämpft, während auf der Leinwand das Desktop-Bild von Brian's Laptop gut sichtbar wurde und sich der Fotograf, der nun eine kleine Fernbedienung in der Hand hielt, erhob und den Anwesenden zuwandte. Dann begann er mit der Präsentation, zeigte die Aufnahmen, die er gestern mit Nelly zusammen ausgewählt hatte und erläuterte dabei ausführlich, warum sie ihm als besonders geeignet für die Werbekampagne der neuen Seife erschienen. Doch erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe, dass Nelly ihm bei der Auswahl der Bilder geholfen und sogar einige Anmerkungen dazu gemacht hatte, die er jetzt als seine eigenen Gedanken verkaufte. Diese Dreistigkeit empörte die junge Frau innerlich, aber da sie ihre Mitwirkung an der Auswahl nicht beweisen konnte, schwieg sie und buchte ihre Erfahrung mit dem falschen Fotografen als Lektion für sich selbst ab. Sie nahm sich vor, sich in Zukunft ihm gegenüber nur noch rein geschäftsmäßig zu verhalten und nie wieder auf sein freundliches Gehabe hereinzufallen. Wie hatte sie nur jemals so blöd sein können, sich einzubilden, dass er seine Meinung über sie geändert hätte, nachdem er ihr zuvor doch mit seiner beißenden Kritik und seinen verletzenden Bemerkungen deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, wie wenig er von ihr hielt?

Inzwischen war Brian mit seinen Ausführungen fertig geworden und registrierte äußerst zufrieden, dass ihm viele der Anwesenden zunickten, was er natürlich als Anerkennung für seinen Vortrag und auch für seine Person interpretierte. Er bedankte sich für die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zuhörer und tauschte dann mit George den Platz. Letzterer begann sogleich damit, etwas über die Idee zu den Werbespots zu erläutern und über die Dreharbeiten zu berichten. Währenddessen neigte Brian sein Gesicht nahe an Nellys Ohr und flüsterte: "Ist gar nicht schlecht gelaufen. Die sind alle hingerissen von dir, zumindest die Herren. Doch auch Miss Brink scheint von den Aufnahmen angetan zu sein und das, Babe, will schon was heißen. Sie ist in dieser Firma die Personifikation der Kritik, was bei der Firmenleitung jedoch ganz gut ankommt."

"Warum denn das?", wunderte sich Nelly.

"Man ist hier der Meinung, dass etwas zu 100 % Erfolg hat, wenn es Miss Brink gefällt."

"Dann ist sie bei Lindonia wohl ein hohes Tier?"

"Kannst du laut sagen", bestätigte ihr Brian.

Nelly nickte. Sie konnte die Sichtweise der Firmenleitung gut verstehen.

"Ach, Brian...", begann die junge Frau."

"Ja...?"

"Nenn mich nicht noch einmal 'Babe', so gut kennen wir uns auch wieder nicht."

Der Fotograf bedachte Nelly kurz mit einem pikierten Blick, dann wisperte er: "Ganz wie Mylady wünschen" und schwieg dann. Seine Sitznachbarin spürte, dass er beleidigt war, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Man musste Brian seine Grenzen klar aufzeigen, ganz wie Delgado es ihr geraten hatte, und sie fühlte sich nach der Zurechtweisung des Fotografen sofort wesentlich besser...

 

=~=~=

 

Während Flora Kurt durch das Haus führte und sie sich dabei unterhielten, kehrte Sophia in das Schlafzimmer der Eheleute Wolff zurück und betrachtete sich die Scherben der zerborstenen Scheibe, die verstreut vor dem nunmehr glaslosen Fenster auf dem Teppich lagen. Dabei beschlich sie ein mulmiges Gefühl, denn wie sollte man den Pflegeeltern erklären, was hier geschehen war?

Andererseits würden die Wölfe es sicherlich nicht für möglich halten, dass ausgerechnet sie, eine Vierzehnjährige, die Doppelglasfenster zerbrochen hatte. Ob man ihnen wohl glaubhaft weismachen konnte, dass Einbrecher dafür verantwortlich waren?

Sophia betrachtete das zerbrochene Fenster, während sie eine Erklärung dafür suchte, die die Pflegeeltern ihr auch abnehmen würden. Dabei wurde dem Mädchen bewusst, dass auch die Geschichte von Einbrechern, die die als unzerbrechlich geltenden Doppelglasfenster zerstört haben sollten, sich nicht besonders glaubwürdig anhörte. Natürlich könnten Flora und sie sich auch ahnungslos stellen und vorgeben, nichts von den zerbrochenen Fenstern gewusst zu haben. Aber das würden ihnen die Pflegeeltern keinesfalls abnehmen. Stattdessen blühte ihnen beiden sicherlich wieder eine harte Strafe, auch wenn es eigentlich keine plausible Erklärung für die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben gab.

"Wäre schön, wenn Wodan jetzt hier wäre", dachte das Mädchen mit einem Anflug von Ironie und sah auf die Scherben, die am Boden lagen. "Er würde einfach irgendeinen Zauberspruch murmeln und schon würden sich die Scherben Stück für Stück wieder zu einer Fensterscheibe zusammensetzen und sich in den Rahmen einfügen..."

Aber was war das? Hatte sich da tatsächlich eine Scherbe bewegt?

Sophia schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch völlig unmöglich... oder etwa nicht?

Sie starrte irritiert genauer auf die Scherben und stellte sich dabei vor, wie sie sich wieder ineinanderfügten und zu einer Scheibe wurden.

"Glas zu Glas", murmelte sie unwillkürlich, ohne recht zu wissen warum, und sah ungläubig, wie sich tatsächlich einige der Scherben leicht vom Boden erhoben und miteinander verschmolzen. Erschrocken wandte sie den Blick davon ab und starrte auf den Flur hinaus. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Sie war doch nur ein einfaches Mädchen...

Von unten hörte sie, wie sich Flora und Kurt unterhielten. Ihre Freundin lachte sogar, was sie selten tat. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie dem Jungen vertraute, den sie kaum kannte.

Ein Wunder?

Ja, warum nicht? Warum sollten keine Wunder geschehen, wenn Magie tatsächlich wirkte...

MAGIE...

Sophia schloss die Augen und atmete ein paarmal ein und aus.

Konnte es wirklich möglich sein, dass sie eine Begabung für Magie hatte? War sie tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Hexe...?

Der Schutzzauber hatte ja auch gewirkt. Sogar Emma Wolff nahm sie gegenüber ihrem Mann in Schutz. War ihr selbst denn inzwischen nicht klargeworden, dass Magie wirkte? Und sie wirkte tatsächlich!

Sophia lächelte unwillkürlich!

Es war kein Zufall, dass sie im Unterricht mit den 'Merseburger Zaubersprüchen' konfrontiert worden war - und es war ganz bestimmt kein Zufall, dass sie das kleine Hexenbuch im Antiquariat gefunden hatte. Es war ihre Initiation, ihre Berufung... Alles, was bisher geschehen war, war genau so vorherbestimmt! Es war ihr Schicksal! Und es war somit auch ihre Aufgabe, Flora aus den Händen der Eheleute Wolff zu befreien. Nur deshalb war sie in dieses Haus gekommen. Sie war hier, weil ihre Freundin nicht die Kraft hatte, sich gegen die fiesen Pflegeeltern zur Wehr zu setzen.

"Ich bin eine Hexe", dachte Sophia und spürte eine ihr bislang nicht bewusst gewesene Macht in sich. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal entspannt, frei und selbstsicher. Lächelnd richtete sie erneut ihren Blick auf die vielen Scherben, die vor dem kaputten Fensterrahmen auf dem Boden lagen und begann wieder zu murmeln: "Glas zu Glas, Stück für Stück, kehrt als Scheibe jetzt zurück..."

Auf der Stelle begannen sich die Scherben vom Boden zu erheben und zusammenzufügen. Es dauerte nicht einmal zehn Minuten, bis das Doppelglas wieder genauso wie zuvor aussah und sich dann ganz selbstverständlich von selbst wieder in den Rahmen einsetzte.

"Phantastisch!", dachte Sophia und näherte sich dem Fenster, um zu prüfen, ob alles tatsächlich wieder fest saß. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dem so war und dass ihre Magie funktioniert hatte. So, wie die dicke Doppelglasscheibe jetzt beschaffen war, wäre kein Mensch auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie jemals zerbrochen gewesen war.

"Ja, ich bin eine Hexe und ich werde Flora von hier fortbringen", dachte das Mädchen zufrieden. "Und da dies zu meinem Schicksal gehört, werde ich jedes Mittel nutzen, um mit ihr zu fliehen..."

 

=~=~=

 

Seit dem Mittagessen hielt sich Seraph in seiner Zelle im Kloster auf und praktizierte die Meditation der Stille. In seinem Inneren herrschte vollkommener Frieden und er hatte Sophia und das Orakel völlig vergessen, ebenso wie seinen einstigen Herrn, der ihn verfolgen ließ. Doch nun, da sich der Tag allmählich neigte, drängte sich plötzlich mit aller Macht ein Bild in seine Gedanken: Es war Sophia, die sich darauf konzentrierte, eine zerbrochene Fensterscheibe mittels ihrer Willenskraft zusammenzusetzen. Dabei war sie äußerst vergnügt und wild entschlossen, mit ihrer Freundin zu fliehen, wobei ihr jedes Mittel recht war, selbst, wenn es illegal sein sollte... und offensichtlich gab es da jemanden, der sich nicht scheute, kriminelle Handlungen zu begehen. Ein Mensch, der sich nahe bei seiner kleinen Göttin aufhielt. Er verfolgte keine guten Absichten...

Als er dies erkannte, erschrak Seraph zutiefst. Sophia durfte auf keinen Fall längere Zeit schlechtem Umgang ausgesetzt werden, der womöglich ihren unbedarften Charakter verderben könnte.

"Ich muss sofort nach Frankfurt", dachte der Engel besorgt. Er erhob sich und war drauf und dran, seine Zelle zu verlassen und nach Frankfurt zu fliegen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Herr Aides wohl nur darauf wartete, ein Lebenszeichen von ihm zu erhaschen; außerdem wollte er den Mönchen, die ihn so freundlich aufgenommen hatten, keinen Anlass zur Beunruhigung geben. Nein, er durfte um keinen Preis auffallen, sonst hefteten sich womöglich noch die Agenten von Zeus an seine Spur. Wenn sie ihn zu fassen bekamen und durch ihn vielleicht auch Sophia, würden sie sie beide ohne Zögern an Aides ausliefern und damit seine jetzigen Bemühungen, das Mädchen vor dem eigenen Vater zu schützen, null und nichtig machen.

Seraph erkannte, dass er sich gedulden musste, bis die Nacht anbrach und die Mönche schliefen, bevor er das Kloster verlassen konnte. Kein Mensch durfte sehen, wie ein Jüngling mit rasender Geschwindigkeit über den Himmel glitt...

 

=~=~=

 

Nachdem Kurt sich von den beiden Mädchen verabschiedet hatte, schloss Sophia die Tür hinter ihm mit einem Schlüssel zu, den sie in einem Geheimfach in Gero Wolffs Schreibtischschublade gefunden hatte, und wandte sich dann zu Flora um.

"Na, was hältst du von Doris' Cousin?", fragte sie.

"Mir scheint er ganz nett zu sein", meinte das blonde Mädchen lächelnd. "Er hat mir tatsächlich seinen Dietrich überlassen. Wir können jetzt also jederzeit in sämtliche Zimmer dieser Wohnung hinein, ohne dass unsere Pflegeeltern das jemals erfahren werden. Das Haus gehört jetzt wirklich uns beiden ganz allein."

"Das hoffe ich sehr", gab Sophia zweifelnd zurück. "Nicht, dass Kurt noch auf die Idee kommt, uns mit seinen Freunden hier zu besuchen. Das würde mir ganz und gar nicht passen."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass er mit seinen Freunden herkommen könnte?"

"Nur so ein seltsames Gefühl. Jedenfalls fand ich es schon sehr merkwürdig, dass er sich das gesamte Haus der Wolffs genau ansehen wollte."

"Ach, was ist schon dabei?", tat Flora es ab. "Wenn er sich nun einmal für Architektur interessiert, ist dagegen doch nichts einzuwenden, auch wenn dieses Haus wirklich nichts Besonderes ist."

"Vielleicht hat er sich ja gar nicht für das Gebäude interessiert..."

"Oh, du hältst es also für möglich, dass er sich in Wirklichkeit für mich interessiert hat und die Besichtigung des Hauses nur als Vorwand benutzte, um länger mit mir zusammen zu sein?", fragte Flora mit glänzenden Augen. Als Sophia sie ansah, brachte sie es nicht über sich, ihr ihren Verdacht mitzuteilen.

"Möglich... warum nicht?", antwortete sie ihr ausweichend.

"Er ist wirklich sehr nett", schwärmte ihre Freundin. "Mir hat noch nie ein Junge so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wie Kurt. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Ich kam mir nicht mehr so ausgeschlossen vor."

"Du bist nicht mehr allein, Flora, du hast doch mich", entgegnete Sophia sofort. "Außerdem finden dich bestimmt noch viele andere Jungs interessant, du bist doch hübsch und liebenswert."

"Findest du wirklich?", fragte ihre Freundin zweifelnd.

"Natürlich!", versicherte ihr Sophia und nickte. "Du solltest dich nicht unbedingt allzu sehr auf Kurt fixieren. Schließlich wollen wir doch abhauen!"

"Ja, du hast recht", gab Flora zu. "Und jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen, was wir wegen des kaputten Fensters machen. Unsere Pflegeeltern werden sicherlich toben, wenn sie zurückkommen und die Bescherung sehen. Was sollen wir ihnen nur sagen?"

"Gar nichts", antwortete Sophia und grinste breit. "Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

"In Ordnung? Wie meinst du das?"

"Die Scheibe sitzt wieder im Fensterrahmen wie zuvor."

Flora starrte ihre Freundin ungläubig an, ehe sie in mahnendem Ton sagte: "Das ist keine Sache, über die man Scherze macht, Sophia!"

"Ich mache keine Scherze. Die Scheibe ist wieder wie neu. Komm, sieh doch selbst!"

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen lief die Treppe hinauf, ihre Freundin folgte ihr. An der Schwelle zum Schlafzimmer des Ehepaars Wolff blieb sie stehen und wandte sich um, als Flora bei ihr ankam.

"Da, schau! Alles ist in Ordnung!", erklärte Sophie und deutete nun auf das Fenster.

Das blonde Mädchen richtete seinen Blick darauf und öffnete vor Staunen den Mund.

"Das... das... gibt es... doch nicht!", entfuhr es Flora gleich darauf und sie eilte ins Schlafzimmer, um sich die Fensterscheibe genau zu betrachten. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu Sophia um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das verstehe ich einfach nicht! Wie ist so etwas möglich?"

"Keine Ahnung", behauptete Sophia, die sich scheute, ihrer Freundin von ihren neu entdeckten, magischen Fähigkeiten zu erzählen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Flora solch ein Geheimnis für sich behalten konnte. Und schließlich musste sie ja nicht alles von ihr wissen. "Es kann sich nur um ein Wunder handeln."

"Ein Wunder?! So etwas gibt es nur im Märchen oder in der Bibelstunde, aber doch nicht im wirklichen Leben", widersprach das blonde Mädchen vehement.

"Ach ja?", entgegnete Sophia ironisch. "Wenn es kein Wunder ist, dann erklär mir doch mal, weshalb die Scheibe jetzt wieder ganz ist."

"Das kann ich nicht, weil ich es nicht verstehe..."

"Gerade deshalb kann es nur ein Wunder sein, Flora."

Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, doch ihre Miene verriet große Ratlosigkeit.

"Wie auch immer", meinte Sophia, um ihre Freundin auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. "Wir sollten uns jetzt hinsetzen und einen genauen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir fliehen wollen und wohin."

"Das klingt ja so, als ob es bald soweit ist", meinte Flora überrascht.

"Wir sollten uns bereit machen, denn lange halte ich es hier nicht mehr aus", sagte Sophia eindringlich. "Also, in welcher Stadt möchtest du gerne leben?"

"Das ist mir eigentlich egal, so lange ich nur anständig behandelt werde und eine faire Chance im Leben bekomme."

"Hm, das kann man gar nicht wissen... es sei denn, man könnte hellsehen."

"Eine schwierige Entscheidung", murmelte Flora bedrückt. "Wir kennen doch niemanden, wir haben keine richtigen Freunde, sondern nur uns."

"Das ist wahr!", bestätigte Sophia. "Und du willst mir die Entscheidung überlassen, wohin wir gehen sollen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Dabei wäre es mir wirklich lieber, wir würden gemeinsam entscheiden."

"Nein, nein, triff du lieber die Wahl, du bist viel klüger als ich. Egal, wohin du dann auch willst, ich werde es akzeptieren. Hauptsache, wir kommen wirklich von hier fort und können irgendwo ein neues Leben beginnen."

"Na schön, dann muss ich es wohl tun", gab das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nach. "Dann lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen und in den Atlas schauen. Wir sollten wirklich systematisch vorgehen, denn ich will nie wieder nach Frankfurt zurückkehren... nie mehr!"

 

=~=~=

 

Die Sitzung der PR- und Werbeabteilung bei Lindonia dauerte knapp drei Stunden und Nelly war mehr als froh, als sie endlich vorbei war und sie sich endlich wieder aus dem Stuhl erheben konnte.

George Delgado, der sich nach seinen Erläuterungen neben sie gesetzt hatte, lächelte sie nun charmant an und fragte leise: "Na, wie fandest du diese Versammlung?"

"Es war doch alles ziemlich viel auf einmal", antwortete die junge Frau.

"Mensch, George, überfordere das Hirn der Kleinen doch nicht! Sie hat doch keine Ahnung von all dem, hat bestimmt kaum etwas verstanden und wird die Werbebranche auch niemals ganz begreifen", raunte Brian Delgado ungeduldig zu und bedachte Nelly mit einem bösen Blick, ehe er sich von beiden abwandte und auf Aphrodite zubewegte, die noch im Gespräch mit einigen der Anwesenden war.

"Er ist wirklich einer der unverschämtesten Männer, die ich je kennengelernt habe", grummelte Nelly, die dem Fotografen mit wütender Miene hinterher blickte. "Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist?!"

"Nun, er hält sich zweifellos für ein Genie", spottete George und legte dann begütigend eine Hand auf die Schulter der jungen Frau. "Mach dir nichts draus! Brian redet immer viel und das meiste davon sollte man nicht ernst nehmen. Er hat das große Talent, sich bei vielen unbeliebt zu machen, da er leider zur Oberflächlichkeit neigt und nicht weitblickend denkt. Vermutlich hält er es nicht für möglich, dass du eines Tages eine prominente und einflussreiche Frau sein könntest."

"Ach, Mr. Delgado, Sie sind immer so freundlich zu mir", meinte Nelly, die George mit einem dankbaren Blick bedachte. "Es tut so gut, dass wenigstens Sie zu mir halten. Ich glaube, wenn es nach Brian ginge, wäre ich längst geflogen."

"Viele von uns mögen dich, Nelly, und wir finden wirklich, dass du deine Sache gut gemacht hast", erwiderte der Kampagnenleiter aufmunternd. "Vermutlich hat Brian auch nicht wirklich etwas gegen dich. Er reagiert nur so überzogen, weil du ihn an seine Ex-Frau erinnerst."

"Ist sie denn wirklich so schlimm?"

"Ach was! Sabrina war auch Model, aber sie ist sehr selbstsicher und von sich überzeugt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich von ihrem Mann während der Ehe nichts gefallen gelassen und nach allem, was ich so hörte, war das bitter nötig. Brian ist ein sehr schwieriger Charakter mit einem übergroßen Ego. Deshalb hat er auch so wenig Freunde."

"Und er ist überaus launisch", merkte Nelly an. "Wissen Sie, gestern noch war ich bei ihm im Studio und er war so freundlich zu mir. Die Fotos, die er heute präsentierte, haben wir gemeinsam ausgesucht. Aber davon hat er natürlich nichts erwähnt."

"Du scheinst mir sehr aufgeregt zu sein", stellte Delgado besorgt fest. "Komm, ich hab jetzt noch etwa Anderthalb Stunden Zeit, um mit dir einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Dann kannst du mir unter vier Augen erzählen, was du alles auf dem Herzen hast."

"Danke, das ist wirklich sehr nett, aber ich möchte Ihre Zeit auf keinen Fall..."

"Länger als nötig hier herumstehen", beendete der Kampagnenleiter ihre Ausführungen, hakte sich einfach bei ihr unter und bugsierte sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Sitzungssaal hinaus. Es geschah so schnell, dass Nelly nur noch einen Blick zu Aphrodite werfen konnte, die ihr kurz lächelnd zuwinkte und sich dann weiter mit ihren Gesprächspartnern unterhielt. Mit einem Anflug von Verachtung registrierte Nelly dabei, dass Brian wie ein dummer Schuljunge abwartend neben dem Tisch stand und schwieg.

"So, endlich geschafft", sagte George lächelnd, als die Tür hinter ihnen zuging. "Die Luft in diesem Raum ist wirklich nicht die beste, oder?"

"Nein, kann man nicht sagen", stimmte die junge Frau ihm zu und lächelte.

"Hier in der Nähe ist ein nettes, kleines Cafe und es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich dorthin einzuladen", fuhr der Kampagnenleiter in charmantem Ton fort. "Weißt du, ich wollte mich schon lange mal unter vier Augen mit dir unterhalten. Aber komm, setzen wir unser Gespräch im Cafe fort, da ist es viel bequemer als hier."

Nelly hatte nichts dagegen und zehn Minuten später saßen sie in einer einsamen Ecke des gemütlich eingerichteten Cafe's, beide einen Becher mit dampfendem Milchkaffee vor sich.

"Du kommst mir ein wenig bedrückt vor", begann Delgado und sah Nelly besorgt an. "Ist es wegen Brian?"

"Ja, das vermutlich auch", gab die junge Frau zu. "Aber hauptsächlich belasten mich private Probleme. Tut mir leid, wenn es mir nicht gelungen ist, diese während der Arbeit völlig auszublenden. Deshalb war ich manchmal auch unkonzentriert."

"Menschen sind nun einmal emotionale Wesen und keine Roboter", meinte George verständnisvoll und tätschelte ein wenig ihr Hand. "Außerdem fand ich, dass du gute Arbeit geleistet hast. Brian soll sich nicht so haben. Gerade er ist derjenige aus unserem Team, der sich am wenigsten im Griff hat. Deshalb nimmt ihn auch keiner ernst."

"Einige der Argumente für die Auswahl der Fotos, die er heute vorgebracht hat, stammen von mir. Aber er hat sie als seine eigenen verkauft. Das ist doch die Höhe!"

"Wenn das so ist, musst du es Aphrodite sagen! Sie wird das schon richtig stellen!"

"Nein, das tue ich nicht! Mir erscheint so etwas kindisch!"

"Ach, Kleines, diese Branche ist das reinste Affentheater, wie die heutige Sitzung mal wieder richtig schön bewies. Vieles davon sollte man nicht so ernst nehmen! Aber geistigen Diebstahl schon! Brian hätte erwähnen müssen, dass er die Fotos mit dir zusammen ausgewählt und ihr eure Argumente miteinander ausgetauscht habt. Dann wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen!"

"Es ist ärgerlich, aber nicht der Weltuntergang!", sagte Nelly beschwichtigend. "Bitte, Mr. Delgado, machen Sie daraus bloß kein Drama! Ich habe es Ihnen nur unter vier Augen anvertraut."

"Aber es ärgert dich doch, das sehe ich. Hör zu, ich werde mit Brian darüber sprechen und..."

"Nein, bitte, Mr. Delgado, tun Sie das nicht! Ich habe jetzt schon genügend Stress mit Brian und wenn Sie noch zur Rechenschaft ziehen, weil er mich bei der Präsentation übergangen hat, dann wird er mir das Leben schwermachen, wo immer und so oft er es kann. Schließlich sind Sie nicht immer in meiner Nähe und können auf mich aufpassen!"

"Na schön, wenn du es so wünscht", gab George nach. "Aber sein Verhalten ist nicht in Ordnung."

"Ich weiß, doch es ist mir gleich. Meine privaten Probleme sind sehr viel schlimmer und ich muss dafür eine Lösung finden."

"Wenn es etwas Finanzielles ist, dann kann ich dir unter die Arme greifen, Nelly."

"Nein! Nein, nein, es ist eine Sache, die meinen Freund betrifft... etwas sehr Persönliches, was wir beide allein lösen müssen."

"Ah ja, ich verstehe."

"Sie sind immer sehr freundlich und verständnisvoll, Mr. Delgado, und dafür danke ich Ihnen. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich den Stress mit Brian ohne Ihre Hilfe oder die von Carlos durchstehen sollte."

"Ja, Carlos ist ein feiner Kerl", bestätigte der Angesprochene lächelnd. "Im Übrigen bitte ich dich, damit aufzuhören, mich Mr. Delgado zu nennen. Ich heiße George."

"In Ordnung, wenn Sie es so wünschen, Mr.... ähm... George..."

"Das klingt doch gleich viel besser, nicht wahr, Nelly?"

"Nun, ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen. Von zu Hause aus habe ich gelernt, alle Menschen zuerst immer formell anzureden."

"Das ist auch in Ordnung, aber jetzt habe ich dir ja das Du angeboten und darauf sollten wir trinken", meinte George und hob seinen Becher. Nelly tat es ihm gleich und sie stießen vorsichtig an, ehe sie einen Schluck nahmen.

"Hör mal, Nelly, ich versichere dir, dass ich dich bei Lindonia unterstützen werde - genauso wie Aphrodite es tut", fuhr der Kampagnenleiter dann in väterlichem Ton fort. "Madam Vulcan scheint wirklich viel von dir zu halten und will dich fördern, sonst hätte sie ein Model wie dich gar nicht erst zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen."

"Glaubst du wirklich?", wunderte sich Nelly.

"Natürlich, denn Models werden normalerweise niemals zu einer Besprechung der Werbeabteilung gebeten."

"Als ich gekommen bin, haben sich auch einige der Anwesenden über mein Erscheinen gewundert, aber Aphrodite erklärte ihnen, dass ich lernen solle, wie eine Werbekampagne abläuft."

"Hm, das hört sich ganz danach an, als ob du nicht immer Model bleiben sollst."

"Wie bitte?!"

Nelly sah Delgado beinahe erschrocken an, doch er nickte nur und fuhr mit ernster Miene fort: "Aphrodite Vulcan ist nicht nur eine sehr erfolgreiche Designerin, sondern genießt in der Branche auch den Ruf, junge Frauen zu fördern, die sie für talentiert hält."

"Was? Aber welches Talent kann sie in mir schon erkennen? Ich bin keine Geschäftsfrau!"

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was Madam Vulcan in dir zu sehen glaubt, doch an deiner Stelle würde ich alles in Ruhe auf mich zukommen lassen. Du genießt die Sympathie von Mylady und solltest die Chance nutzen, wenn sie dir eine bietet. Sie ist sehr fair und sie mag dich. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Brian auch deshalb grantig auf dich ist. Wie alle anderen hat er sicher schon erkannt, dass er sich Aphrodite's Zuneigung mit dir teilen muss und womöglich gefällt ihm das nicht!"

"Aber was kann ich denn dafür? Außerdem gibt es sicherlich noch einige andere Menschen, die von Madam Vulcan gefördert werden und von denen Brian keine Ahnung hat."

"Wie gesagt ist Brian ein sehr oberflächlicher Typ, der gar nicht so weit denkt. Und wenn er nicht aufpasst, wird er möglicherweise von Mylady abserviert."

"Wie kommst du darauf, George?"

"Aphrodite Vulcan mag zwar charmant sein, doch sie kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn jemand ihr ständig am Rockzipfel hängt. Dir ist doch sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass Brian Mylady regelrecht nachläuft. Denkst du nicht, es stört sie, wenn er dumm in der Ecke des Sitzungssaals herumsteht und darauf wartet, dass sie ihr Gespräch mit einigen der Gesellschafter von Lindonia beendet?"

"Vermutlich fühlt sich niemand der Anwesenden dabei wohl."

"Richtig! Aber das sollte nicht unser Problem sein. Ich wollte dir damit lediglich klar machen, dass Brian niemand ist, den man ernst nehmen sollte. Seine Unverschämtheiten musst du dir aber nicht gefallen lassen!"

"Hab ich auch nicht! Vorhin hab ich ihn sogar darauf hingewiesen, dass er mich nicht einfach nennen darf, wie er will. Deshalb ist er jetzt auch so sauer auf mich!"

George lachte ein wenig und meinte: "Wenn schon, das geht vorüber!"

"Danke, dass du mir etwas von deiner Zeit geschenkt hast", erwiderte Nelly und lächelte.

"Kein Thema, Mädchen", versicherte ihr Delgado. "Wie gesagt, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, findest du bei mir immer ein offenes Ohr."

"Lieb von dir, George", gab sie zurück. "Und wenn wir schon einmal hier unter uns sind: Kennst du eigentlich den Club Capriccioso?"

"Na sicher, eine der ältesten Spielhallen in dieser Stadt", klärte er sie auf.

"Ich dachte, es wäre ein Club, wo man nett beisammen ist, sich unterhalten und vergnügen kann", behauptete Nelly scheinheilig.

"Ja, natürlich, wenn man nicht spielen will, kann man sich dort auch einfach nur unterhalten", bestätigte ihr Delgado. "Es ist auch eine vorzügliche Adresse, wenn man eine Dame zum Abendessen einlädt. Die Küche ist wirklich sehr deliziös. Carlos und ich treffen uns dort öfter mal mit Geschäftsfreunden. Dieser Club bietet nämlich den Vorteil, dass man dort ein Separee reservieren kann, um ungestört miteinander zu sprechen. Für ein Rendezvous gilt das natürlich auch."

"Dann bist du also Clubmitglied?"

"Aha, du hast dich bereits über den Club erkundigt, Nelly?"

"Ja, mein Freund hat mir davon erzählt. Er war auch mit einem Kunden dort."

"Viele Geschäftsleute treffen sich dort mit anderen, um sich inoffiziell miteinander zu verständigen. Das ist ein offenes Geheimnis."

"Demnach ist es von Vorteil, Clubmitglied zu sein?"

"Es ist immer von Vorteil, Beziehungen zu pflegen, Kleines", erklärte ihr George lächelnd. "Möchtest du den Club einmal von innen sehen?"

"Oh ja, sehr gern, aber ich bin kein Mitglied."

"Das ist doch gar kein Problem, Nelly. Ich wollte ohnehin mal mit dir ausgehen, um mit meinem neuen Model anzugeben. Aber da du einen Freund hast, schien mir das nicht angebracht."

"Mein Freund hat sicher nichts dagegen."

"Oh!", George zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ist er denn nicht eifersüchtig?"

"Nein, gar nicht! Er weiß eben, dass er mir vertrauen kann."

"Ja, du bist ein gutes Mädchen", meinte Delgado und nickte. "Dein Freund ist ein echter Glückspilz und vermutlich weiß er das auch. Und was mich betrifft, Kleines, mir kannst du auch vertrauen. Denn meine Einladung in den Club ist ohne jeden Hintergedanken, obwohl ich dich wirklich sehr hübsch finde. Aber du könntest meine Tochter sein und so betrachte ich dich auch. Unsere Beziehung ist also rein platonischer Natur."

"Damit kann ich gut leben", erwiderte Nelly heiter.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich morgen Abend um Acht abhole?"

"Ja, das passt mir gut."

"Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass Carlos und noch zwei unserer Freundinnen mitkommen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich freue mich darauf, die beiden Damen kennenzulernen."

"Gut, dann also bis morgen Abend, Nelly, ich muss jetzt los!"

Delgado erhob sich, legte einen Fünfzig-Dollar-Schein auf den Tisch und sagte: "Wenn du noch etwas willst, dann bestellt es dir ruhig. Ciao, Kleines."

"Danke", hauchte die junge Frau überrascht, aber George war schon an der Tür, öffnete sie und verschwand. Nachdenklich blickte sie ihm hinterher. Morgen Abend würde sie also zum ersten Mal den ominösen Club Capriccioso betreten, von dem Delgado jedoch sprach, als sei er ein harmloser Ort und nicht die Spielhölle, die Menschen in Schulden stürzte und abhängig von dem Wohlwollen eines Mannes machte, der offensichtlich ein Gangster war... 


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**

Den Rest des Nachmittags machten Flora und Sophie die Küche und das Wohnzimmer sauber, obwohl Letztere sich zunächst dagegen sträubte.

"Ach, komm schon, Sophia", meinte ihre Freundin. "Wenn wir es gleich tun, haben wir den Rest des Wochenendes frei. Wenigstens sollte die Wohnung so aussehen, als ob wir etwas getan haben, damit wir mit Frau Wolff keinen Ärger kriegen."

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen sah verärgert drein, nickte dann jedoch. Während der gemeinsamen Hausarbeit schmiedete sie dann mit Flora Pläne über ihre Flucht aus Frankfurt.

"Wir sollten auf jeden Fall ins Ausland gehen", erklärte Sophia. "Niemand wird auf die Idee kommen, dass wir möglicherweise Deutschland verlassen haben. Man wird uns hier suchen, während wir uns nach dem Überqueren der Grenze erst einmal entspannen können."

"Aber wo sollen wir denn hin? Wir kennen doch niemanden", gab Flora zu bedenken.

"Das findet sich schon", erwiderte ihre Freundin zuversichtlich. "In London gibt es sicherlich genügend Jugendherbergen, in denen wir übernachten könnten. Teuer sind sie auch nicht, ich habe mich bereits im Internet in der Schulbibliothek darüber informiert."

"Du denkst tatsächlich schon weit in die Zukunft, während ich mir kaum vorstellen kann, dass wir tatsächlich von hier fortkommen können."

"Kurt hat doch versprochen, dass er uns hilft, oder?"

"Ja, schon, aber..."

"Wir sollten ihm vertrauen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir durch ihn und seine Freunde eine reelle Chance haben, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau erkennen kann, wie das vonstattengehen soll."

"Nun, uns bleibt wohl nichts übrig, als abzuwarten", seufzte Flora. "Bis dahin müssen wir jedenfalls mit unseren Pflegeeltern irgendwie auszukommen versuchen."

"Tja, leider", gab Sophia ihr recht. "Doch das dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern. Wir setzen uns nach London ab und danach entweder nach Kanada oder in die USA, ganz weit weg von hier... und dann wird uns niemand mehr finden. In Amerika können wir uns ein ganz neues Leben aufbauen."

"Ohne Schulabschluss und ohne Bekanntschaften?"

"Wir werden schon Leute kennenlernen", tat Sophia die Bedenken ihrer Freundin ab. "Außerdem gilt Amerika immer noch als das Land, in dem man es zu etwas bringen kann, selbst wenn man aus kleinen Verhältnissen kommt. Wir schaffen das schon, Flora, wenn wir nur zusammenhalten."

Das blonde Mädchen lächelte etwas, dann nickte sie und murmelte: "Ich würde so gern Sekretärin werden, in einer guten Firma arbeiten und immer schick angezogen sein."

"Und du wirst dieses Ziel erreichen", bekräftigte Sophia den Wunsch ihrer Freundin und wirkte überaus zuversichtlich.

"Was möchtest du eigentlich werden?", erkundigte sich Flora dann.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und zuckte die Achseln. "Weißt du, mich interessieren so viele Dinge und ich möchte noch so viel lernen, aber vermutlich kann ich in den USA die Schule nicht mehr besuchen."

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Weil ich befürchte, dass man meine Daten genau überprüft, sobald ich mich dort an einer Schule anmelde. Man wird nach meinen Eltern fragen oder nach anderen Erziehungsberechtigten... nein, nein, die Schule kann ich mir wohl abschminken. Vielleicht finde ich jedoch einen Beruf, der mir gefällt, und dann mache ich eine Ausbildung."

"Wird man da denn nicht auch überprüft?"

"Ich denke nicht, da es sich im beruflichen Bereich befindet und niemand es seltsam findet, wenn ein junger Mensch eine Ausbildung macht."

"Dann hoffe ich, dass du mit deinen Vermutungen recht behältst", meinte Flora. "Aber bis es soweit ist, sollten wir die Abwesenheit unserer Pflegeeltern ein wenig ausnutzen. Ich wollte schon immer einmal das Badezimmer der Wolffs sehen und jetzt wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit dazu."

"Nanu, Flora, vorhin hattest du doch so große Angst, überhaupt ihr Zimmer zu betreten."

"Da das jedoch geschehen ist, als ich mir vorhin das Fenster betrachtete, ist es egal! Die Wolffs sind nicht da und werden darum nie erfahren, dass wir ihre Verbote nicht eingehalten haben."

"Von mir bestimmt nicht!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an, wobei sich über ihre Mienen ein schalkhaftes Lächeln ausbreitete. Dann liefen sie gemeinsam hoch in das Schlafzimmer der Eheleute Wolff und öffneten die Tür zum Bad, das sich als ein sehr großer, modern eingerichteter Raum mit luxuriös ausgestatteter Doppelbadewanne entpuppte.

"Unfassbar!", entfuhr es Flora, während Sophia sich nur schweigend und erstaunt umsah. Danach betrat sie einfach das Bad und öffnete den großen, breiten Spiegelschrank, der über zwei getrennten Waschbecken angebracht war, zwischen denen ein hoher Spiegel hing.

"Die Wölfe haben sogar teures Zeug hier drin", verkündete Sophia dann. "Weißt du, dass Emma an die zehn Parfüms benutzt? Und zu jedem Parfüm hat sie das dazugehörige Schaumbad und eine Körperlotion."

Neugierig geworden, kam Flora näher und betrachtete sich den gut gefüllten Schrank, dessen Inhalt eindeutig ihrer Pflegemutter zuzuordnen war. Mit immer noch fassungsloser Miene griff sie nach einem der Schaumbäder, welches in einer lilafarbenen Flasche gefüllt war, und sah sie interessiert an.

"Fliedertraum von Lindonia", las sie dabei leise und schaute wieder zu Sophia hoch. "Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust habe? In diesem Fliedertraum zu baden, sofort und hier!"

"Wer hindert dich daran?", fragte ihre Freundin. "Ich habe jedenfalls nichts dagegen. Sobald du fertig bist, werde ich mir ein schönes Bad aussuchen und es genießen. Wir sollten gut riechen, wenn wir morgen zu einem Fest gehen."

"Fest? Welches Fest denn?"

"Konstantin's Eltern eröffnen morgen ihr Restaurant und geben zu diesem Anlass eine Willkommensparty", erklärte Sophia ihrer verwundert dreinblickenden Freundin. "Wir beide wurden eingeladen und ich habe zugesagt, dass wir kommen."

"Aber, Sophia, Frau Wolff hat uns verboten, das Haus zu verlassen."

"Was die Schlampe nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heißt", entgegnete das dunkelhaarige Mädchen spöttisch. "Keine Sorge, Flora, sie wird nichts von alldem erfahren, was wir an diesem Wochenende tun. Lass und doch einfach mal ein bisschen Spaß haben und denk nicht so viel nach."

"Hm, vielleicht hast du recht", gab die Angesprochene nach, richtete den Blick auf die lilafarbene Flasche in ihrer Hand und dann auf die große Wanne, ehe erneut ein Lächeln über ihre Züge glitt. "Angesichts der morgigen Einladung sollte ich wirklich ein ausgiebiges Bad nehmen."

"Ja, und bevor wir morgen das Haus verlassen, werden wir etwas Parfüm von Emma benutzen."

Flora's Lächeln wurde wieder breiter und sie nickte.

"Natürlich, Sophia, du hast ganz recht. Sie tut vor aller Welt ja so, als seien wir ihre Töchter, die sie angeblich so gern hat. Und eine Mutter teilt mir ihren Töchter doch gerne mal etwas, nicht wahr?"

"Aber ja, auch wenn Emma nichts davon ahnt und wir es ihr niemals erzählen werden."

Die beiden Mädchen brachen in lautes Lachen aus und umarmten sich dann.

"Siehst du", flüsterte Sophia ihrer Freundin ins Ohr. "Alles ist gut, wenn wir zusammenhalten..."

 

=~=~=

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Seraph sich unweit des Hauses niederließ, in dem Sophia jetzt lebte. Stundenlang hatte er sich Sorgen darüber gemacht, was wieder geschehen war, spürte jetzt aber nichts weiter als Ruhe. Sich auf das Innere des Gebäudes konzentrierend, erkannte der Engel rasch, dass sich außer Sophia und dem anderen Mädchen niemand dort befand. Im Gegensatz zu dem letzten Mal, seit er sich hier aufgehalten hatte, schliefen sie, von keinerlei bösen Träumen geplagt, völlig entspannt.

"Wo sind nur die Erwachsenen?", fragte sich Seraph besorgt und fürchtete einen Moment lang, dass Sophia womöglich in ihrer Wut etwas Schlimmes angestellt hatte. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, denn die beiden Mädchen würden kaum so friedlich schlummern, wenn eine von ihnen die Pflegeeltern ins Jenseits befördert hätte. Außerdem spürte er auch keinerlei sterbliche Überreste von Menschen in dem Haus. Nein, wahrscheinlich war das Ehepaar nur weggefahren und hatte die Kinder allein gelassen. Solch ein Verhalten passte zu ihnen.

"Zum Glück ist weiter nichts geschehen", dachte der Engel erleichtert, überlegte allerdings, ob er Sophia und ihrer Freundin statt zur Flucht nicht lieber zu einem neuen Zuhause bei netteren Menschen verhelfen sollte. Zu diesem Zweck würde er den Behörden die Augen über den wahren Charakter dieses grässlichen Ehepaares öffnen müssen. Doch konnte er das riskieren? Herr Aides hatte ihn schon einmal gefunden und beinahe in seine Gewalt gebracht, weil er unvorsichtigerweise seine mentalen Kräfte benutzt hatte. Andererseits wollte Seraph seine junge Schutzbefohlene nicht einfach allein lassen. Ihr Temperament schien nicht mehr so ausgeglichen zu sein wie in früheren Jahren, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie sich in der Pubertät befand. Dies war ein Alter, in dem sich bei jungen Göttern in der Regel deren besondere Fähigkeiten bemerkbar zu machen pflegten. Darum sollte er Sophia besser nicht allein lassen. Allerdings musste er dann auf seine mentalen Kräfte achten und versuchen, mit den Mitteln der Sterblichen das Schicksal seines Schützlings zum Besseren zu wenden...

 

=~=~=

 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Aides, vertieft in eine Zeitung, an der frisch gedeckten Tafel des Esszimmers seines Palastes, als Persephone im Morgenmantel hereinkam.

"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", begrüßte sie ihn laut vernehmlich, während sie sich an den Tisch setzte und ihre Hand nach der Kaffeekanne ausstreckte.

Ihr Mann sah kurz von seiner Zeitung auf und lächelte sie an.

"Guten Morgen, Liebes", sagte er mit warmer Stimme. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, alles bestens", antwortete sie knapp, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Hör mal, Persephone, es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so unfreundlich zu dir war", entschuldigte er sich.

"Wie schön, dass du es wenigstens einsiehst", erwiderte sie in leicht ärgerlichem Ton und bedachte ihn jetzt doch mit einem Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen, die ihn zornig anblitzten.

"Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Liebling. Gibt es etwas, womit ich mein Verhalten wieder gutmachen kann?"

"Ich weiß noch nicht..."

"Wünscht du dir ein besonderes Schmuckstück, mein Schatz?"

"Du kennst meinen Herzenswunsch ganz genau, Aides", giftete sie ihn an. "Bring mir mein Kind zurück! Außerdem würde ich es sehr begrüßen, von dir mit Respekt behandelt zu werden. Schließlich bin ich deine Ehefrau und nicht einer deiner Lakaien!"

"Selbstverständlich, mein Liebling", beschwichtigte ihr Mann sie. "Bitte, entschuldige nochmals mein Verhalten, es war gedankenlos von mir."

"Nicht nur das", grummelte sie. "Du verschweigst mir wieder etwas!"

Aides sah sie an und antwortete nach einer Weile ergeben: "Natürlich, Persephone, aber es ist etwas Geschäftliches, nicht das, was du wahrscheinlich wieder einmal vermutet hast."

"Ach, wirklich? Etwas Geschäftliches, ja?"

"Ja, mein Liebling, und ich wollte dich mit derlei profanen Dingen einfach nicht belasten. Vergibst du mir?"

"Hm... ich brauche ein wenig Zeit..."

"Ach bitte, Persephone, sei nicht mehr böse auf mich", sagte er und setzte einen treuherzigen Blick auf. "Ich kann es kaum ertragen, wenn du mir grollst."

"Dann solltest du dich in Zukunft mir gegenüber besser benehmen."

"Das werde ich tun, Liebling, versprochen!"

Persephone bedachte ihren Gatten mit einem misstrauischen Blick, schwieg jedoch und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Dann widmete sie sich ausgiebig ihrem Frühstück, was Aides als Zeichen dafür deutete, dass sie geneigt war, ihm zu verzeihen, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Nach einer Weile erkundigte sich seine Frau neugierig: "Steht etwas Interessantes drin?"

"Oh ja, einer der Journalisten macht sich Sorgen um das Orakel, dem er einen kleinen Artikel widmet", erzählte ihr Mann in ironischem Ton. "Die unerträgliche Wahrsagerin ist nämlich spurlos verschwunden. Was sagt man dazu?"

"Sie ist verschwunden?", hakte Persephone erstaunt nach.

"Ja, mein Liebling, und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das besonders bedaure. Du weißt ja, wie schlecht diese Alte über mich sprach und wie sehr sie mir auf die Nerven fiel."

"Natürlich, mein Schatz. Allerdings entspricht es ihrer Aufgabe, dir immer wieder den 'Auserwählten' zu schicken, um den Schlüsselmacher zu befreien."

"Wenn es nur das wäre, damit könnte ich leben", sagte Aides verächtlich. "Doch darüber hinaus hetzt sie die Menschen gegen mich auf und hat mir diesen dämlichen Spitznamen verpasst, den ich seit gut 1.000 Jahren nicht mehr loswerde."

"Mittlerweile müsstest du daran gewöhnt sein, dass alle dich DEN MEROWINGER nennen."

"Mir bleib wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig!", schnaubte ihr Mann. "Selbst wenn ich mit den Merowingern so viel gemeinsam habe wie Feuer mit Eis."

"Oder wie Licht mit Schatten?", schlug Persephone vor.

Aides warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, worauf sie ihren Mund zu einem feinen Lächeln verzog. Es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung, denn ihr Angetrauter lächelte nun auch.

"Ganz recht, mein Liebling, der Vergleich ist sehr viel treffender."

"Ja, da du der König des Schattenreichs bist. Außerdem gibt es Schlimmeres als mit dem Geschlecht der Merowinger verglichen zu werden, denn immerhin handelt es sich bei dieser Adelslinie um irdische Könige", erklärte Persephone und registrierte erfreut, dass ihr Mann sich aufgrund dessen wieder völlig entspannte. "Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich deinen Ärger auf die Wahrsagerin gut nachvollziehen, denn sie ist ein überaus impertinentes Weib. Erst neulich hat sie es doch tatsächlich gewagt, in meiner Gegenwart schlecht über dich zu sprechen. Vielleicht hat sie es damit ein Mal zu weit getrieben und deshalb hat ihr jemand vielleicht endlich das Maul gestopft! Verdient hätte sie es!"

Aides horchte auf.

"Wie bitte?!", fragte er. "Sie hat schlecht über mich gesprochen ? Vor dir, meiner Ehefrau?"

"Richtig, mein Liebster, und sie legte mir nahe, dich zu verlassen."

"So eine Unverschämtheit!", entfuhr es dem Herrn der Unterwelt und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Zorn, was keineswegs in Persephone's Absicht lag. Eigentlich hatte sie ihrem Mann nie von dem Gespräch mit dem Orakel erzählen wollen, doch nun war es ihr versehentlich rausgerutscht.

"Sag mal, Liebster, steckst du eventuell hinter dem Verschwinden des Orakels?", erkundigte sie sich rasch, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Leider nicht, doch ich wünschte, es wäre so", erwiderte er, immer noch verärgert.

"Reg dich nicht auf, Liebster", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. "Stell dir einfach vor, dass jemand der Alten eine Lektion erteilt hat. Das muntert dich sicher auf."

Ihr Mann grummelte irgendetwas auf Französisch daher, was sie nicht besonders interessierte.

"Im Übrigen...", begann Persephone erneut. "... habe ich dieser unverschämten Wahrsagerin deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass unsere Angelegenheiten sie nicht zu interessieren haben und sie dich nicht beleidigen darf. Bedauerlicherweise zeigte sich das alte Weib uneinsichtig. Ich glaube, dieses Programm hat einen Fehler, den Zeus noch immer nicht behoben hat, denn sie nimmt auch den Menschen gegenüber kein Blatt vor den Mund; und dennoch verehren sie sie."

"Natürlich tun sie das!", erwiderte ihr Mann voller Verachtung. "Schließlich brauchen sie dank der Hilfe des Orakels nicht mehr selbst zu denken, sondern müssen nur tun, was die Alte ihnen aufträgt. Sonst hätte längst einer der sogenannten 'Auserwählten' erkannt, dass das, was sie ihm sagt, eine Lüge ist. Mir wollte das bisher ja niemand glauben... nein, sie wollten alle nicht hören, dass sie Schachfiguren in einem Spiel sind, das sich Zeus zusammen mit dieser verdammten Wahrsagerin ausgedacht hat."

"Niemand hört es gern, wenn man ihm offenbart, dass er manipuliert wird", meinte Persephone. "Lass es einfach sein, einem der 'Auserwählten' die Wahrheit nahebringen zu wollen. Keiner von den Menschen will das wissen."

"Möglicherweise hast du recht damit", gab Aides zu und beruhigte sich ein wenig. "Aber ich hege nun einmal immer wieder die Hoffnung, dass endlich einer der Menschen damit beginnt, selbst nachzudenken. Vielleicht ist das töricht von mir, doch ich werde nicht damit aufhören, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn sie mich aufsuchen und den Schlüsselmacher von mir fordern."

"Die nächsten 25 Jahre oder länger wird wohl kein 'Auserwählter' auftauchen", sagte Persephone und nahm erneut einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. "Aber was anderes, mein Schatz: Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich für ein paar Tage mit Diana und Aphrodite nach Düsseldorf fahre? Dort findet bald eine Modewoche statt, an der die Top-Designer dieser Welt ihre neuesten Kreationen präsentieren. Eigentlich ist das nur für Einkäufer gedacht, aber Aphrodite hat angeboten, unsere Nichte und mich mitzunehmen, wenn wir wollen. Ich würde gern annehmen."

"Im Prinzip habe ich nichts dagegen, Liebes, so lange das nicht mit der Jubiläumsfeier für Mr. Barnes kollidiert. Bei dieser Betriebsfeierlichkeit lege ich großen Wert auf deine Anwesenheit an meiner Seite, Persephone."

"Ach, diese dumme Betriebsfeier", meinte die Angesprochene missmutig. "Muss das sein? Ich kenne diesen Mr. Barnes doch gar nicht."

"Er ist der Geschäftsführer unser Softwarefirma, der seinen Job im Übrigen hervorragend macht."

"Freut mich, das zu hören, allerdings finde ich es etwas übertrieben, bereits nach 15 Jahren in der Firma ein Dienstjubiläum für einen Mitarbeiter zu feiern."

"Ares legt jedoch großen Wert darauf", erklärte Aides. "Weißt du, Liebling, er interessiert sich für die hübsche Nichte von Mr. Barnes und sucht einen Grund, sie näher kennenzulernen."

Persephone verdrehte die Augen und meinte ungeduldig: "Es gibt bessere Gelegenheiten, eine Frau kennenzulernen, als ein Firmenjubiläum für den Onkel. Ehrlich gesagt, scheint mir dieser Anlass nicht gerade geeignet, um eine potenzielle Partnerin zu gewinnen. Schließlich wird sich an diesem Tag alles um Mr. Barnes drehen. Da kommt die Angebetete von Ares sicherlich zu kurz; und glaub mir, mein Liebster, das gefällt keiner Frau!"

"Oh, er war bereits mit ihr essen, doch bislang zeigte sie wenig Interesse an deinem Cousin", klärte Aides seine Gemahlin auf. "Deshalb ist zu befürchten, dass sie auf eine weitere Einladung von Ares nicht eingeht. Daher bleibt ihm vorerst nur die Betriebsfeier."

"Ich fürchte, dass dies auch nichts bringt, wenn sie nicht an Ares interessiert ist", erwiderte Persephone. "Er sollte sich nicht auf diese Frau fixieren. Andere Mütter haben auch hübsche Töchter und ich könnte für meinen Cousin eine kleine Party geben und ein paar ledige Frauen dazu einladen, die auf der Suche nach einem Mann sind. Aphrodite ist mir dabei sicherlich gern behilflich."

Der Herr der Unterwelt lächelte breit und antwortete: "Aphrodite will auch nichts anderes, als Ares mit Miss Barnes verkuppeln. Sie findet, die beiden würden gut zueinander passen."

"Ach? Und warum beißt dieses Mädchen nicht an?", fragte Persephone verwundert.

"Sie ist immer noch in ihren Freund verliebt, der sich gar nichts aus ihr macht", erklärte Aides. "Glaub mir, Aphrodite und ich wollen sowohl für Ares als auch für Miss Barnes nur das Beste."

"Seit wann betätigt sich mein ernsthafter Herr Gemahl als Kuppler? War das nicht immer der Bereich von Aphrodite?"

"Nun ja, Ares ist mein Freund und es wird Zeit, dass er gefühlsmäßig endlich von Aphrodite loskommt. Seit er Miss Barnes kennt, bestehen reelle Chancen dazu, denn er scheint überaus interessiert an dem Mädchen zu sein."

"Wie alt ist dieses sogenannten 'Mädchen'?", erkundigte sich Persephone misstrauisch.

"Ungefähr 25 oder 26, genau weiß ich es nicht! Aber das spielt auch keine allzu große Rolle. Ares ist schließlich sehr viel älter, so wie wir alle, meine Liebste, nicht wahr?"

"Meiner Meinung nach lohnt sich die Mühe um Miss Barnes nicht, da sie sterblich und demnach nur eine vorübergehende Erscheinung ist."

"Oh, mein Schatz, du vergisst völlig, dass Ares von Natur aus ein Eroberer ist, der die Herausforderung liebt. Und da Miss Barnes immer noch völlig auf ihren Freund fixiert ist, stellt sie eine große Herausforderung für deinen Cousin dar. Was glaubst du, warum er so erpicht darauf ist, ihr näherzukommen? Frauen, die leicht zu haben sind, werden sein Interesse niemals wecken."

"Ich sehe schon, dass ich um diese Betriebsfeier nicht herumkommen werde", seufzte Persephone. "Und damit es dich beruhigt, die Modewoche in Düsseldorf kollidiert nicht mit dem Dienstjubiläum des Herrn Barnes, dessen Nichte meinem Cousin den Kopf verdreht zu haben scheint. Nun ja, vielleicht ist Ares' Gebalze um die Kleine ja interessant zu beobachten."

"Möglicherweise findest du auch interessante Gesprächspartner auf der Betriebsfeier, mein Liebling, so dass Ares seine Aufmerksamkeit unbehelligt auf Miss Barnes richten kann."

"Bin ja schon sehr gespannt auf diese junge Dame", meinte Persephone. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Aides, Ares wird kaum bemerken, dass ich seinen Balztanz beobachte. Schließlich bin ich überaus diskret..."

 

=~=~=

 

Ludwig Schultz verabschiedete gerade eine Kundin, als jemand, der sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei ihm hatte blicken lassen, seinen Laden betrat.

"Harold", begrüßte der ältere Mann seinen Neffen verwundert. "Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen."

"Guten Tag, Onkel Ludwig", gab Hartmann zurück. "Ich dachte, es sei an der Zeit, mich bei dir zu melden. Tut mir leid, dass ich es vorher nicht einrichten konnte, aber mein Job lässt mir kaum Freiraum, um mich mit Verwandten oder Freunden zu treffen."

"Aha", war alles, was Ludwig dazu meinte. "Nun ja, es ist jedenfalls schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen. Wie geht es dir, Junge? Und was macht deine Mutter?"

"Sie ist mit ihrem neuen Mann in Connecticut sehr glücklich und meldet sich nur selten bei mir", antwortete Hartmann. "Jeder von uns lebt sein Leben."

"Schade, dass sich unsere Familie so selten sieht. Doch du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, wie es dir geht, Junge."

"Es geht so, Onkel Ludwig", gab Hartmann zögernd zurück.

Der ältere Mann horchte auf und bedachte seinen Neffen mit einem besorgten Blick.

"Hast du Probleme, Harold?"

"Ehrlich gesagt... nun, ich will dich damit eigentlich nicht behelligen..."

"Aha, du steckst anscheinend in Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

"Hör mal, Onkel, ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen, um mal nach dir zu schauen", behauptete Hartmann ausweichend. "Du hast sicherlich noch genug zu tun und ich will dich nicht aufhalten..."

"Unsinn, Junge, wie du weißt, arbeite ich als einer der wenigen noch mit altmodischen Kameras und Objektiven. Nicht jedermann mag so etwas."

"Aber du kannst davon doch ganz gut leben, nicht wahr?"

"Ich komme gerade so über die Runden, was lediglich daran liegt, dass dieses Haus mir gehört und ich über dem Studio wohne", erklärte Ludwig. "Und für heute erwarte ich keine Kunden mehr. Daher werde ich jetzt den Laden schließen und mit dir nach oben gehen. Bei einer schönen Tasse Kaffee unter vier Augen unterhält man sich doch besser und du kannst mir von deinen Problemen erzählen. Einverstanden?"

Hartmann nickte und beobachtete, wie sein Onkel das Ladenschild umdrehte und dann das Gitter vor seiner Geschäftstür herunterfahren ließ. Erst als es unten einrastete, drehte sich Ludwig wieder zu ihm um und lächelte etwas. Hartmann fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen alten Onkel um Geld zu bitten, doch er wusste nicht, an wen er sich wenden sollte. Hilfe von Nelly anzunehmen widerstrebte ihm noch mehr, da er sich ihr damit quasi verpflichtete und sie am Ende tatsächlich heiraten musste. Etwas, das er unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte.

Wenig später saß er dann am Küchentisch seines Onkels, der sich eine Pfeife angezündet hatte und friedlich vor sich hinpaffte, wobei er ihn aus freundlichen Augen wohlwollend betrachtete. Hartmann empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Verlegenheit, als er ihm gegenübersaß, und die Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt. Hastig nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und senkte den Blick.

"Was ist denn los, Junge?", erkundigte sich sein Onkel nach einer Weile geduldig.

"Nichts, Onkel Ludwig, gar nichts", erwiderte Hartmann.

"Aber du hast doch etwas, das ist unverkennbar."

"Meine Probleme... nun, sie sind nicht die deinen."

"Und warum bist du dann hergekommen?"

"Wie gesagt, ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen."

"Ach, Junge, das glaube ich dir nicht", meinte Ludwig gutmütig. "In all den Jahren hast du dich nicht im Mindesten dafür interessiert, wie es mir geht. Lediglich deine Mutter ruft mich hin und wieder an. Sie ist zwar stolz, dass du es in deiner Firma weit gebracht hast, aber als sie hörte, dass du keinen Kontakt mit mir hast, war sie doch etwas enttäuscht."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich..."

"Ja, ja, ich verstehe dich schon, Harold! Du willst dein eigenes Leben leben, da ist weder Zeit noch Raum für einen alten Onkel, zu dem du nie eine besonders innige Bindung unterhieltest. Genau das habe ich deiner Mutter auch gesagt, um sie zu beruhigen."

"Zu ihr habe ich auch kaum noch Kontakt", erklärte Hartmann beinahe trotzig. "Als sie ihren neuen Mann kennenlernte, überließ sie mich mir selbst. Das war schon in Ordnung so. Auf diese Weise konnte ich mich um meine eigenen Interessen kümmern und nun habe ich einen guten Job. Ich kann mich also nicht beklagen."

"Nette Story", kommentierte Ludwig diese Aussage seines Neffen. "Ich frage mich nur, wo da der Haken ist."

"Es gibt keinen Haken."

"Und warum bist du dann hier und ziehst ein Gesicht wie 7-Tage-Regenwetter?"

"Das hat nichts mit meinem Job zu tun", behauptete Hartmann, doch gleich darauf fügte er kleinlaut hinzu: "Also jedenfalls nicht direkt..."

"Sprich dich ruhig aus, mein Junge, ich werde es schon niemandem erzählen."

"Vor allem nicht meiner Mutter oder ihrem neuen Ehemann."

"Ganz sicher nicht", versprach Ludwig.

"Okay...", Hartmanns Stimme war sehr leise geworden und er starrte schuldbewusst in seine Tasse. Dann begann er langsam zu erzählen, wie er spielsüchtig geworden war und sich dadurch in immer schlimmer werdende Probleme verstrickte. Als er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, sah sein Onkel ihn mit einem überaus besorgten Gesicht an.

"Eine schlimme Lage, in die du dich gebracht hast", meinte Ludwig dann. "Sicherlich weißt du bereits, wer der eigentliche Besitzer des Clubs Capriccioso ist, nicht wahr?"

"Man munkelt, er gehöre dem sogenannten 'Merowinger'", flüsterte sein Neffe und man konnte deutlich die Angst aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

"Du kennst den Ruf dieses Mannes?"

"Der König der Unterwelt von Mega-City, der über Leichen geht, wenn es sein muss..."

Hartmann richtete jetzt seinen Blick, in dem unverkennbar Furcht lag, auf seinen Onkel und sagte leise: "Er hat bereits einige seiner Gorillas zu mir gesandt, die mich daran erinnerten, alsbald meine Schulden zu zahlen. Sie erwähnten dabei meine Freundin..."

"Du hast eine Freundin?"

"Ja, Onkel Ludwig, wir sind seit einiger Zeit fest zusammen. Aber jetzt habe ich Angst, dass ihr wegen meiner Spielsucht ein Leid geschieht. Diesen Typen, die mich bedrohten, ist alles zuzutrauen. Wenn du die beiden nur gesehen hättest..."

"Ich weiß genügend über den Merowinger und seine Machenschaften", murmelte Ludwig, dessen Gesicht sich nun verfinsterte. "Bedauerlicherweise lassen sich diesem ausgekochten Gangsterfürsten keine seiner Verbrechen nachweisen. Er hat Strohmänner, die seine Geschäfte am Laufen halten, und andere Handlanger, die diverse Aufträge für ihn erledigen. All diese Leute sind ihm treu ergeben, warum auch immer. Das Orakel behauptet, dass er den meisten von ihnen aus einer schwierigen Situation herausgeholfen und vielen sogar das Leben gerettet habe. Irgendwie klingt das widersinnig, nicht wahr?"

"Wenn er so clever ist, wie alle Welt behauptet, wundert mich das nicht", meinte Hartmann. "Ich wünschte nur, dass nicht er es wäre, bei dem ich mich verschuldet habe. Ach, Onkel, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Kannst du mir nicht helfen?"

"Natürlich würde ich dir gern helfen, Junge, aber wie?"

"Könntest du mir nicht Geld leihen? Der Merowinger gibt vielleicht Ruhe, wenn ich ihm einen Großteil der Schulden zurückerstatte."

"Nein, mein Junge, das wird er nicht. Höchstens für eine kurze Zeit."

"Aber ich verdiene gut und womöglich lässt er mit sich reden, wenn ich ihm den Rest der Schulden in Raten zurückzahle."

"Das kann Jahre dauern und ich habe noch nie gehört, dass der Merowinger sich auf so etwas eingelassen hat. Er könnte einen solchen Vorschlag auch als Respektlosigkeit deuten. Bei diesem unberechenbaren Mann weiß man nie..."

"Ich will es wenigstens versuchen, was bleibt mir denn für eine Alternative?"

"Tja, eine Alternative zu finden ist schwierig", seufzte Ludwig. "Ich fürchte, du wirst dich bei guten Freunden verstecken müssen."

"Verstecken?"

"Ja, untertauchen... am besten aus Mega-City verschwinden. Dann bist du für's Erste in Sicherheit."

"Und was wird dann aus Nelly? Wenn ich verschwinde, wird der Merowinger seine Leute auf meine Freundin hetzen. Nein, Onkel Ludwig, das kann ich nicht tun!"

"Dann taucht ihr eben beide unter."

"Willst du es nicht verstehen oder verstehst du es tatsächlich nicht, Onkel Ludwig? Der Merowinger weiß sicherlich, wo meine Mutter lebt und wer du bist. Wenn er mich nicht bekommen kann, wird er sich an meine Verwandten halten", erklärte Hartmann eindringlich. "Bitte, du musst mir das Geld leihen. Wenn ich ihm einen Teil zurückzahle, sieht er meinen guten Willen und lässt vielleicht doch mit sich reden."

"Davon bin ich keineswegs überzeugt - aber es ist müßig, darüber zu diskutieren, da ich nicht so viel Geld habe, wie du brauchst, um die Forderungen des Merowingers zufriedenzustellen."

"Bitte, Onkel Ludwig, lass mich nicht im Stich!"

"Tut mir leid, Harold, ich kann nicht!"

"Dann verrate mir doch, wie der wirkliche Name des Merowingers ist und wo ich ihn finden kann", flehte Hartmann seinen Onkel an.

"Das weiß ich leider nicht, mein Junge, da musst du schon das Orakel aufsuchen."

"Und wo finde ich das Orakel?"

"Keine Ahnung! Sie hat sich versteckt, weil man versuchte, sie zu entführen!"

Hartmann starrte seinen Onkel erschrocken an, dann murmelte er: "Dahinter steckt sicherlich auch der Merowinger..."

"Möglich wäre das schon", räumte Ludwig ein. "Aber warum sollte er das Orakel entführen wollen? Es heißt, dass er die Wahrsagerin dermaßen verachtet, dass man sogar von echtem Hass sprechen kann. Sein Interesse liegt bestimmt nicht darin, sie zu kidnappen, sondern sie zu ermorden."

"Ja, er geht über Leichen, dafür ist er bekannt! Und du willst mich einfach der Mordlust seiner Handlanger überlassen, statt mir finanziell zu helfen!"

"Bitte, glaub mir, Harold, ich würde deine kompletten Schulden bezahlen, nur um dein Leben zu retten. Doch ich verfüge einfach nicht über dermaßen viel Geld."

"Wenn du deinen alten Laden verkaufst, dann reicht es vielleicht!", stieß Hartmann verzweifelt hervor.

Ludwig sah seinen Neffen jetzt fassungslos an.

"Was sagst du da, Junge?", fragte er nach einer Weile tonlos. "Habe ich mich eben verhört oder verlangst du tatsächlich von mir, mein Geschäft zu verkaufen, um für deine Spielsucht gerade zu stehen?"

"Tut mir leid, Onkel Ludwig, aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter", erklärte der junge Mann schuldbewusst, ohne seinen Blick von dem älteren Mann zu nehmen. "Normalerweise hätte ich diesen Vorschlag niemals gemacht, wenn ich das Geld nicht so dringend brauchen würde. Sieh mal, Onkel, du bist nicht mehr der Jüngste und solltest dich allmählich zur Ruhe setzen."

"Ach ja?", gab Ludwig verärgert zurück. "Und wovon soll ich leben, wenn ich den Laden verkaufe und du die Summe zur Tilgung deiner Schulden verwendest?! Hast du dir darüber schon einmal Gedanken gemacht?!"

"Das findet sich schon", erwiderte Hartmann leichthin. "Du könntest ja erst mal bei mir wohnen..."

"Bei dir? Warum sollte ich? Jahrelang hat es dich nicht im Geringsten interessiert, wie es mir geht und wie ich über die Runden komme!"

"Du hast recht, Onkel Ludwig, aber die Dinge stehen jetzt nun einmal anders und eine Familie sollte doch in der Not zusammenhalten, oder?"

"Nein, nein, mein Junge, komm mir nicht so! Du bist erwachsen und hast die Schulden gemacht, als du erwachsen warst! Für deine Dummheiten musst du selbst gerade stehen!"

"Das würde ich ja tun, wenn ich nur wüsste, wie!"

"Kann dir dein Vorgesetzter denn nicht mit einem kleinen Darlehen helfen?!"

"Ausgeschlossen, Onkel Ludwig, die Firmenleitung betreibt, wie es scheint, gerade eine Personalkontrolle, weil mit ihren Finanzen etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

"Ich sprach nicht von der Firmenleitung, sondern von deinem unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten, der Geschäftsführer ist. Er hat doch bestimmt einiges auf der hohen Kante."

"Momentan will ich ihn lieber nicht darum bitten. Es gibt, wie gesagt, Ärger in der Firma."

"Und was ist mit deiner Freundin? Kann sie dir nicht helfen?"

"Nein, das will ich nicht! Erstens hat Nelly nicht so viel Geld und zweitens verdient sie als Fotomodel und Schauspielschülerin nicht so viel. Sie ist schließlich noch kein Super-Model. Außerdem will ich sie da nicht mit reinziehen. Mir hat es schon gereicht, dass die beiden Typen, die mich bedrohten, sie vor mir erwähnten."

"Nun ja, ich kann verstehen, dass du deine Freundin beschützen willst. Dennoch ist das kein Grund, von mir zu verlangen, das Geschäft, das meinen Lebensunterhalt sichert, aufzugeben, Harold!"

"Entschuldige bitte, Onkel Ludwig, aber ich weiß nicht weiter!"

"Hör zu, ich will versuchen, das Orakel zu kontaktieren. Vielleicht weiß sie ja einen Weg, wie du aus deinen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Merowinger herauskommen kannst."

"Und wenn es dir nicht gelingt, mit der Wahrsagerin in Kontakt zu treten?"

"Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, um miteinander zu kommunizieren. Ich melde mich demnächst bei dir, Harold, und nun geh! Ich muss unser Gespräch erst mal verdauen..."


	33. Chapter 33

Nelly war vor wenigen Minuten erst in dem kleinen, asiatischen Restaurant an der Ecke zwischen East-Side und China-Town angekommen und studierte interessiert die Menü-Karte, als Hartmann mit griesgrämiger Miene erschien und sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Die junge Frau sah zu ihm auf, aber ihr Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich.

"Um Himmel willen, Harry, was ist geschehen?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Bitte, Schatz, reg dich bloß nicht auf. Es ist alles halb so schlimm", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

"Was ist halb so schlimm?!"

"Aidelos verlangt von den Revisoren, dass sie das ganze Wochenende durcharbeiten, und mich hat er dazu verdonnert, ihnen zur Hand zu gehen. Ist das zu fassen?!"

"Vielleicht denkt er, dass du den Revisoren am besten helfen kannst", meinte Nelly. "Schließlich kennst du dich in der Verwaltung der Geschäftsführung genauso gut aus wie mein Onkel und womöglich will dir Mr. Aidelos auf diese Weise die Chance geben, einen Teil des Betrugs an der Firma wieder gutzumachen."

"Unsinn, Nelly! Dieses Arschloch will mich damit nur schikanieren!", widersprach ihr Freund wütend. "Meine Aufgabe besteht lediglich darin, den Revisoren die Akten zu bringen, die sie gerade anfordern, und ihnen Kaffee oder Tee zu kochen und Essen zu bestellen. Solche Aufgaben erledigt jede gut versierte Sekretärin vollständig allein, dazu bedarf es nicht des Assistenten der Geschäftsleitung. Doch die Vorzimmerdamen dürfen ebenso wie alle anderen ihr Wochenende genießen, während ich der einzige Angestellte der Firma bin, der für die Revisoren den Butler spielen muss!"

"Aber die Prüfer arbeiten doch auch!"

"Richtig, mein Schatz, allerdings sind sie nicht in der Firma angestellt! Außerdem verdienen sie ein Schweinegeld, während Aidelos mir am liebsten noch die Butter vom Brot nehmen will!"

"Nein, Harry, das glaube ich nicht", meinte Nelly in tröstendem Ton. "Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du derjenige warst, der heimlich Firmengelder für sich abgezogen hat. Deshalb ist Mr. Aidelos wohl ziemlich sauer auf dich, was jeder Mensch gut nachvollziehen kann."

"Wie schön, dass meine Freundin auf meiner Seite steht", giftete Harold sie an. "Jetzt erzähl mir bloß noch, dass du ihn attraktiv findest, damit ich mir einen Eimer bestelle, in dem ich mich dann übergeben kann!"

"Manchmal mangelt es dir wirklich sehr an Benehmen!", tadelte Nelly ihn.

"Wundert dich das?! Alle Welt lässt mich im Stich, einer meiner Vorgesetzten schikaniert mich, so oft er kann, und meine Freundin findet das auch noch in Ordnung!"

"Natürlich finde ich es nicht in Ordnung, wenn Aidelos dich schikaniert, Harry! Himmel, wann geht es eigentlich endlich in deinen Dickschädel, dass ich dich liebe?!"

"Du hast eine merkwürdige Art, mir das zu zeigen!"

"In letzter Zeit verhältst du dich mir gegenüber auch seltsam", entgegnete die junge Frau und verzog weinerlich das Gesicht. "Was geschieht nur mit uns, Harry?"

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Hartmann und entspannt sich etwas, als er sah, wie sehr seine Freundin litt. "Tut mir leid, dass ausgerechnet du immer meine schlechte Laune abkriegst. Ach, an all dem ist nur dieser Aidelos schuld. Ich kann den Kerl einfach nicht ab!"

"Ich finde ihn auch ziemlich unangenehm, aber er ist nun einmal einer der Firmeneigner", meinte Nelly. "Früher hat er dich doch kaum wahrgenommen, oder?"

"Nein, denn da habe ich auch noch funktioniert", antwortete ihr Freund ironisch. "Aber kaum steckt man in Schwierigkeiten und hat einmal einen Fehler gemacht, bekommt man es von allen Seiten ab. Ich denke, Aidelos versucht die Abwesenheit von Marcias auszunutzen, um mich aus der Firma zu ekeln!"

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte die junge Frau fassungslos und erinnerte sich sofort wieder an das kurze Gespräch mit dem unangenehmen, hageren Mann, der ihr eine Trennung von Harry nahe legte. Allerdings hielt es für besser, ihrem Freund nichts davon zu erzählen, um ihn nicht noch mehr zur Verzweiflung zu treiben. Es war alles auch so schon schlimm genug.

"Natürlich! Er hasst mich!", erklärte Hartmann und nickte, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen.

"Vielleicht kommt es dir nur im Moment so vor", versuchte Nelly ihn zu beruhigen. "Es könnte doch auch sein, dass er ebenso sauer auf dich ist wie du auf ihn. Vergiss nicht, dass er dich erst zu kontrollieren begann, nachdem du Gelder aus der Firma veruntreut hast. Und obwohl er kein besonders sympathischer Mann ist, glaube ich kaum, dass er dich hasst oder dich aus der Firma zu vertreiben versucht. Schließlich sollst du doch die Summe, die du deinen Arbeitgebern schuldest, abarbeiten."

"Marcias will mir diese Chance geben, aber sein arroganter Kompagnon sicher nicht. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, säße ich längst auf der Straße und hätte darüber hinaus eine Anzeige am Hals, davon bin ich felsenfest überzeugt", sagte Hartmann verärgert. "Nun ja, es ist immerhin ein Trost, dass du diesen Scheißkerl von Aidelos auch nicht magst."

"Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich ihn ein wenig unheimlich. Er kann einem richtig Angst machen, oder?"

"Angst habe ich nicht vor ihm, aber er hat genügend Macht, um mich gesellschaftlich zu vernichten. Daher verzichte ich darauf, mich mit ihm anzulegen."

"Das ist auch besser so, Harry, glaub mir."

"Weißt du, was ich gehört habe, Nelly? Dieses Arschloch soll doch tatsächlich verheiratet sein. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

"Ja, warum nicht?"

"Seine Frau muss entweder den Verstand verloren haben oder ein grässlicher Besen sein."

"Vielleicht irrst du dich in diesem Punkt", widersprach Nelly ihrem Freund. Als dieser sie daraufhin verwundert anglotzte, fuhr sie fort: "Erinnerst du dich daran, dass wir einmal mit Onkel Robert und einem seiner Bekannten im 'Le Vrai' essen waren?"

"Ist schon 'ne Weile her", brummelte Hartmann. "Aber ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, dass dir von dem Nachtisch schlecht wurde und du daraufhin sofort die Toilette aufgesucht hast. Wie kommst du jetzt eigentlich darauf?"

"Mr. Aidelos war auch dort, ich hab ihn gesehen", klärte seine Freundin ihn auf. "Er saß unweit von uns an der langen Tafel auf dem leicht erhöhten Podium und neben ihm saß eine sehr schöne Frau, die den gleichen Ehering wie er trug."

"Das konntest du sehen?"

"Na ja, sie saßen genau in meiner Blickrichtung und ich habe das Kleid seiner Gattin ebenso bewundert wie ihr langes, schwarzes Haar. Sie ist wirklich äußerst attraktiv und elegant."

"Kaum zu glauben, dass ein Arschloch wie Aidelos eine schöne, elegante Frau dazu überreden konnte, ihn zu heiraten. Die Ärmste hat bei ihm bestimmt nichts zu lachen."

"Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie leiden würde. Vielmehr wirken die beiden gut aufeinander eingespielt, wie ein altes Ehepaar."

"Wenn das so ist, wird sie ebenso unausstehlich sein wie er", meinte Hartmann. "Doch lass uns jetzt endlich etwas bestellen, Schatz, ich habe nur eine Stunde Zeit, ehe ich wieder in die Firma zurück muss. Apropos, warum hast du mich eigentlich ausgerechnet hierher bestellt?"

"Weil dieses Lokal genau zwischen unseren beiden Wohnungen liegt und ich keinen großen Hunger habe. Außerdem muss ich dir etwas sagen und bitte, reg dich nicht gleich darüber auf. Es ist alles ganz harmlos."

Hartmann runzelte die Stirn und sah seine Freundin misstrauisch an.

"Ein weiterer Tiefschlag?", fragte er argwöhnisch.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht, Harry", erwiderte Nelly beschwichtigend. "Es ist nur so, dass wir uns heute Abend nicht sehen können, weil der Leiter meiner Werbekampagne ein paar Leute zum Abendessen eingeladen hat, darunter auch mich. Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus?"

Hartmann atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte sie dann an.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte er dann. "Schließlich gehört es zu deinem Job, mit Vorgesetzten Essen zu gehen. Nun ja, ich muss mich wohl daran gewöhnen, dass meine Freundin jetzt ein gefragtes Model ist."

"Ich bin froh, dass du es verstehst", seufzte Nelly und entspannte sich wieder. "Dabei fällt es mir durchaus nicht leicht, dich allein zu lassen. Ich mache mich Sorgen um dich, Harry. Bitte, versprich mir, keine Dummheiten zu machen und halte dich vor allem von Spielhallen fern."

"Um die mache ich einen großen Bogen, mein Schatz, versprochen. Außerdem werden mich die Revisoren wohl bis 22.00 Uhr auf Trab halten. Vorher verlassen sie die Firma sicher nicht. Ich habe sogar den Eindruck, sie würden dort übernachten, wenn das ginge."

Nelly lachte ein wenig und auch ihr Freund stimmte darin überein.

"Es ist so schön, dass du endlich mal wieder einen Witz machst", bemerkte sie dann. "Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass der Alptraum, in dem wir gerade stecken, bald vorbei ist."

Hartmann ergriff die Hand seiner Freundin und drückte sie sanft, wobei er ihr einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

"Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, Nelly, wäre ich wahrscheinlich längst durchgedreht."

 

=~=~=

 

An diesem Samstag standen Sophia und Flora erst gegen 11.00 Uhr auf und genossen es sehr, im Pyjama lange und ausgiebig in der Küche zu frühstücken.

"Ich wünschte, die Wölfe würden niemals wiederkommen", meinte Sophia gut gelaunt. "Das Leben ohne sie ist doch wesentlich entspannter und angenehmer. Niemand braucht die beiden."

"Bitte, sag so etwas doch nicht", bat sie Flora. "Man sollte anderen Menschen nichts Schlechtes wünschen, selbst wenn sie gemein zu einem sind."

"Ist es etwas Schlechtes, wenn ich mir vorstellen, dass sie an dem Ort bleiben, an dem sie ihren Kurzurlaub machen? Bestimmt fühlen sie sich dort sehr wohl", erwiderte ihre Freundin mit gespieltem Erstaunen, konnte sich das Grinsen aber schwer verkneifen. "Komm schon, Flora, wenn du ehrlich bist, willst du auch nicht, dass sie wiederkommen. Also wünschen wir den beiden ein angenehmes Leben, ganz weit weg von uns."

Flora schüttelte nur den Kopf, musste jedoch auch grinsen.

Die beiden Mädchen ahnten nicht, dass sie heimlich beobachtet wurden. Seraph hatte sich unweit des Hauses auf einer der Bänke, die in einigen Abständen auf der Straße standen, niedergelassen und lauschte mit seinem empfindlichen Gehör, was sie miteinander besprachen. Allerdings beunruhigten ihn Sophia's negative Gefühle gegenüber ihren Pflegeeltern genauso wie ihr angeblich harmloser Wunsch, den sie als Scherz darzustellen versuchte. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass darin unverkennbar der böse Gedanke mitschwang, den Flora genau herausgehört hatte. Seine kleine Göttin begann sich zu verändern und Seraph konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie offenbar ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters zu werden versprach. Das war eindeutig auf das tyrannische Verhalten des grässlichen Ehepaares zurückzuführen, bei dem Sophia und ihre neue Freundin nun lebten. In solch einer misslichen Lage, in der seine Schutzbefohlene sich völlig ausgeliefert fühlte, war es kaum verwunderlich, dass ihre gefährlichen Eigenschaften erwachten. Etwas, dass Sophia's Großmutter eigentlich hätte voraussehen müssen...

Als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, musste Seraph hart schlucken. Vielleicht hatte Demeter es gesehen und vielleicht entsprach es völlig ihrer Absicht, dass ihre Enkelin dermaßen verdorben wurde... Aber nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Die alte Göttin hatte ihm doch befohlen, Sophia in ein Waisenhaus des 19. Jahrhunderts zu bringen, wo das Kind gewiss aufgrund von mangelnder Fürsorge, Hygiene und Nahrung gestorben wäre. Doch Demeter wusste nichts davon, dass er ihren Auftrag nur zum Teil ausgeführt und Sophia gleich am nächsten Tag in's 20. Jahrhundert gebracht und in die Babyklappe eines Krankenhauses gelegt hatte, damit man sie fand. Es war wirklich ein großes Glück, dass die kleine, vermeintliche Waise bald darauf von dem Ehepaar Karadimas adoptiert wurde. Da Demeter, Sophia und er mittels des Zeitportals mehrere Jahrhunderte übersprangen, ahnte kein anderer der Götter, dass Sophia noch lebte... und deshalb suchte man auch kaum mehr nach ihr. Nur ihre Eltern hatten dies niemals aufgegeben, auch wenn es wenig wahrscheinlich schien, dass ihre Tochter noch lebte. Demeter jedenfalls war davon überzeugt, dass ihre Enkelin längst gestorben war... wenn sie wüsste...

_> Ich lebe in einem Lügengebäude, in das ich mich durch meine Leichtgläubigkeit verstrickt habe und nun nicht mehr herauskomme<_ , dachte Seraph unglücklich. Dann hörte er wieder, wie seine Schutzbefohlene und ihre Freundin lachten. Sie benahmen sich einerseits wie ganz normale Teenager, nur dass einer davon eben kein Mensch war... und dann horchte der Engel plötzlich auf, als Flora die Bemerkung fallen ließ: "Dann werde ich heute also endlich diesen Konstantin kennenlernen, wegen dem Doris dir solchen Stress macht."

_> Konstantin? Wer war Konstantin?<_

"Er ist wirklich sehr nett und kann nichts dafür, dass diese dumme Pute sich in ihn verknallt hat", antwortete Sophia.

Seraph spürte die Sympathie der kleinen Göttin für diesen Konstantin und bemerkte plötzlich einen leicht ziehenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Wenn er Flora's Bemerkung richtig interpretierte, würden sich die beiden Mädchen heute mit dem ihm Unbekannten treffen. Seraph beschloss, sich diesen Knaben mal genauer anzusehen! Immerhin hatte er im fernen Tibet genau gespürt, dass Sophia sich momentan teilweise in schlechter Gesellschaft befand. Dies musste umgehend geändert werden!

"Aber bevor wir zu dem Fest gehen, sollten wir noch möglichst alles Aufträge von Frau Wolff erledigen", mahnte Flora gerade. "Am besten, wir machen uns gleich an die Bodenfliesen, um unsere Pflegemutter nicht unnötig zu reizen."

"Diese blöde Schlampe!", entfuhr es Sophia wütend. "Sie weiß bestimmt genau, dass kein Mensch mehr die alten Bodenfliesen in der Küche richtig sauber bekommt. Doch von mir verlangt sie, die Dinger zum Glänzen zu bringen! Das ist reine Schikane von ihr!"

"Wir könnten es mit Essig versuchen", schlug ihre Freundin vor. "Damit bekommt man oft die schlimmsten Schmutzflecken weg."

"Nein, das bringt nichts. Ich hab es doch schon in der Woche versucht, als die Schlampe mir befahl, die Bodenfliesen zu reinigen. Der Schmutz auf ihnen ist sehr alt und geht kaum weg. Vergiss es! Die Alte hat mir diesen Auftrag doch nur gegeben, damit sie einen Grund hat, mich zu demütigen und zu bestrafen, weil es unmöglich ist, den Küchenboden wieder so sauber zu bekommen, wie sie es von mir verlangt! Vielleicht sollte ich vorsichtshalber ein paar Giftpilze besorgen, um sie ihr in ihr Essen zu schmuggeln."

"Sophia!", entfuhr es Flora entsetzt.

"Was denn? Ist es etwa nicht wahr, dass sie es genießt, uns beide zu demütigen?!"

Das blonde Mädchen senkte den Blick und schwieg.

"Siehst du", fuhr Sophia daraufhin fort. "Du weißt selbst, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

"Mag sein", meinte Flora zögerlich und schaute wieder auf. "Dennoch sollten wir Frau Wolff keinen zusätzlichen Grund dazu liefern. Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen, den Küchenboden zu reinigen. Selbst wenn wir die Fliesen nicht ganz sauber kriegen, kann sie doch sehen, dass er gewischt worden ist. Bestimmt stellt sie das zufrieden, wenn du dich dafür entschuldigst, es nicht besser hingekriegt zu haben. Ich kenne unsere Pflegemutter inzwischen sehr gut und weiß, dass es sie befriedigt, wenn man ihr zeigt, dass man ihre Macht anerkennt."

"Aber ich respektiere und akzeptiere diese Schlampe nicht, weder als Mutter noch als Herrin des Hauses!", widersprach Sophia wütend. "Das Einzige, was ich für diese Frau empfinde, ist Abscheu und Verachtung."

"Ich verstehe dich ja", sprach Flora beruhigend auf ihre Freundin ein. "Doch uns bleibt im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als uns ihrem Willen zu fügen. Was haben wir für eine Wahl?"

"Wir laufen weg!"

"Na schön, aber bis dahin müssen wir so tun, als ob wir uns fügen, nicht wahr? Also komm, Sophia, lass uns den Küchenboden mit Apfelessig saubermachen. Dann wird Frau Wolff zufrieden sein und wir haben unsere Ruhe. Sie scheint im Moment ohnehin recht friedlich zu sein."

Es tat Seraph leid zu hören, was die Pflegemutter von seiner Schutzbefohlenen verlangte. Natürlich gehörte es nicht zu den Aufgaben einer Göttin, für menschliche Wesen zu putzen. Dennoch musste er Flora rechtgeben, da Sophia noch nichts von ihrer tatsächlichen Macht wusste, die stetig zuzunehmen begann, und es besser war, wenn sie davon so wenig wie möglich einsetzte. Es war nicht gut, wenn die Agenten darauf aufmerksam wurden und Zeus darüber informierten. Der Oberste aller Götter würde gewiss sofort erkennen, dass Sophia die Tochter seines Bruders war und sie zu ihren Eltern zurückbringen lassen. Wer weiß, was daraus entstand? Nein, das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen!

"Okay, ich glaube, du hast recht", hörte Seraph da die Stimme seiner Schutzbefohlenen zu ihrer Freundin sprechen und atmete innerlich auf. "Aber ich tue es nur dir zuliebe, Flora. Wenn ich hier allein wäre, würde ich einer Konfrontation mit den beiden Arschlöchern nicht ausweichen. Selbst, wenn ich dabei den Kürzeren ziehen sollte. Doch ich will ihnen klar machen, dass sie keinerlei Macht über mich haben!"

_> Natürlich nicht, kleine Herrin, sie stehen weit unter dir  <_ , dachte Seraph schuldbewusst. _> Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Bodenfliesen wieder glänzen, sobald deine Freundin und du das Haus verlassen habt. Eure Pflegeeltern werden keinen Grund finden, euch zu bestrafen. Das verspreche ich.  <_

 

=~=~=

 

Gekleidet in einen leichten, grünen Sommermantel und mit einer buntgeränderten Sonnenbrille auf der Nase saß Demeter gelassen im Speisesaal des großen Bahnhofs von San Francisco und rauchte genüsslich eine Zigarette. Dabei beobachtete sie interessiert die Menschen, die sich ebenfalls hier aufhielten. Einige der wenigen Geschäftsleute, die mit dem Zug zu ihren verschiedenen Terminen fuhren, waren sehr hektisch, sahen immer wieder auf ihre Armbanduhr, während sie hastig ihren Kaffee hinunterstürzten und ein Sandwich verschlangen, jederzeit bereit, aus dem Stuhl zu springen und zu ihrem Anschlusszug zu eilen, sobald er ausgerufen wurde.

Die alte Göttin bedauerte diese Personen, die nicht begriffen, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Arbeit bestand, sondern durch tiefe Beziehungen zu anderen Lebewesen bereichert wurde, die nichts mit dem Erwerb oder der Vermehrung von materiellen Geldmitteln zu tun hatten. Ihrer Erfahrung nach erkannten diese Menschen erst im Alter oder auf dem Sterbebett, was sie einst versäumten, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Ihr verhasster Schwiegersohn amüsierte sich sicherlich über diese bedauernswerten Menschenkinder, die so töricht waren. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Aides die Mehrzahl der Sterblichen verachtete. Er hatte bis heute nicht erkannt, wie interessant diese Wesen waren.

Sie seufzte tief auf, das Herz von Mitleid erfüllt, wenn sie daran dachte, wie die göttliche Familie mit der Menschheit spielte, indem sie sie mit Hilfe der künstlichen erschaffenen Intelligenzen, die derzeit über die Erde herrschten, zum Narren hielt und wohin die Seelen der Verstorbenen nach dem Tode gehen mussten. Das Jenseitsreich, über das Aides herrschte, war ein gut strukturiertes Ordnungssystem, welches aus vielen unterschiedlichen Orten bestand, in die die Toten gemäß ihrer Lebensführung verteilt wurden, um dort für ihre Taten geradezustehen oder sich zu erholen, bis die Zeit ihrer Wiedergeburt in einen neuen Körper kam. Die Unterwelt war zweifellos sinnvoll und erfüllte seinen Zweck vollkommen, dennoch würde sie niemals freiwillig dort hingehen.

Selbst in den alten Zeiten, als man ihre Familienmitglieder und sie in Griechenland noch verehrte, nahm sie kein einziges Mal an den Festen teil, zu denen Aides sie alle hin und wieder einlud. Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem ihre geliebte Tochter bei einem Gastmahl ihres Onkels Zeus dessen ältestem Bruder begegnete, war es ihr auch immer gelungen, Persephone davon abzuhalten, einer Einladung in die Unterwelt zu folgen. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass Aides, der doch sonst die Nähe zu ihr scheute, plötzlich Gefallen an ihrer jungen, hübschen Tochter finden würde? Sie erinnerte sich voller Schaudern daran, mit welcher Unverfrorenheit der Herr der Unterwelt ihrer Persephone sein liebenswürdigstes Lächeln zeigte und dem naiven, unerfahrenen Mädchen immer wieder Blicke zuwarf, aus denen unverhohlene Leidenschaft sprach. Doch trotz dieser offenen Unverschämtheit war es schwierig, Persephone daran zu hindern, die Nähe zu Aides zu suchen. Dabei konnte sich Demeter nicht erklären, was eine junge Frau an einem Mann fand, der fast so alt wie die eigene Mutter war. Damals bedauerte die alte Göttin das erste und einzige Mal, Persephone's Vater nicht geheiratet zu haben, obgleich er für sie nie mehr als ein angenehmer Liebhaber gewesen war. Aber mit ihm an ihrer Seite hätte Aides es niemals gewagt, sich ohne den Segen der Eltern Persephone zu nähern und dann wäre ihre geliebte Tochter jetzt nicht die Königin der Unterwelt, gefangen an der Seite eines Ehemannes, der sie ständig mit anderen Frauen betrog. Aus einem Schürzenjäger wurde eben nie ein treuer Gefährte, sollte er anfangs auch noch so sehr in seine Gattin verliebt sein. Wie konnte ihr armes Kind es nur ertragen, mit ihm zusammenzuleben, noch dazu an einem so düsteren Ort wie dem Unterweltspalast? Ob sie sehr einsam war?

"Orakel?"

Demeter schaute sich überrascht um.

"Hallo, Anne."

"Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Ihre Meditation unterbrach", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau.

"Schon gut", meinte Demeter und lächelte ihre Vertraute freundlich an. "Ludwig Schultz macht sich Sorgen um seinen Neffen und diese Sorgen sind berechtigt."

"Gibt es denn nichts, was er für ihn tun kann?"

"Sein Neffe hat sein Mitgefühl nicht verdient, schließlich interessierte sich Harold bislang nicht für die Familie und tut es auch jetzt nicht. Er will nur, dass ihm jemand aus der Klemme hilft, in die er sich durch seine eigene Großspurigkeit selbst gebracht hat. Doch sobald dies geschieht, wird Harold sich wieder abwenden und weiterhin seinem Egoismus frönen, und zwar rücksichtslos!"

"Tut mir leid, Orakel, aber ich bringe es nicht fertig, Ludwig so etwas zu sagen", erwiderte Anne betroffen. "Es wird unserem Freund weh tun."

"Oh ja, das fürchte ich auch", sagte Demeter und nickte. "Andererseits muss er erfahren, wie selbstsüchtig sein Neffe ist! Wenn es Harold nützt, wird dieser sogar über Leichen gehen. Ludwig sollte sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen und am besten ganz den Kontakt zu ihm meiden."

"Aber sein Neffe ist ein Mensch!", wandte Anne ein. "Und nach allem, was Ludwig weiß, ist er Opfer von einem der Anhänger des Merowingers geworden, der ein Spielcasino besitzt."

"Nein, mein Kind, das Casino gehört dem Merowinger, auch wenn es nach außen hin den Anschein hat, dass sein Besitzer ein anderer ist."

"Ludwig würde gern persönlich mit Ihnen sprechen, Orakel."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er hierher kommt."

"Nein, nein, er schlägt vor, dass Sie heute Abend zu ihm kommen. Da er bis jetzt noch niemals irgendwo auffiel, glaubt er, dass Sie bei ihm ein sicheres Versteck finden."

"Darüber muss ich nachdenken", erklärte Demeter. "Und jetzt solltest du besser gehen, Anne, damit ich weiterhin in Ruhe hier sitzen kann."

"Wissen Sie, wer Sie entführen wollte, Orakel?"

"Ich bin sicher, dass es die Quelle ist."

"Aber warum sollte das System Sie verfolgen?"

"Möglicherweise war man mit meinen Leistungen nicht mehr zufrieden und hat ein besseres Modell des Orakels entwickelt, so dass ich nun gelöscht werden soll."

"Nein, das können wir nicht zulassen!", widersprach die junge, dunkelhäutige Frau. "Eine bessere Version von Ihnen bedeutet sicher nur, dass das neue Orakel nicht mehr auf unserer Seite steht. Darum werden wir Sie auch weiterhin verstecken, damit wir dem System nicht ausgeliefert sind."

"Euer Vertrauen in mich, einem Programm, rührt mich", antwortete Demeter mit warmer Stimme. "Und ich will alles tun, um euch auch weiterhin vor der Willkür des Systems zu schützen, so gut ich es mit meinen Fähigkeiten vermag."

Anne neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig vor der alten Göttin und verschwand dann rasch wieder aus dem Bahnhofscafe. Wehmütig sah Demeter ihr nach. Sie wusste, dass Anne und ihre Familie ihr treu ergeben waren, aber irgendwann würde sie sich von ihnen trennen müssen, um sie nicht in Lebensgefahr zu bringen. Auch wenn das Spiel um den sogenannten 'Auserwählten' vor nicht allzu langer Zeit beendet worden war, sah es ganz so aus, als ob das System der Matrix erneut beginnen wollte, ihr Ärger zu bereiten. Eigentlich hatte sie das nicht so früh erwartet, aber wer wusste schon, welch neue Ideen Zeus vorschwebten. Der Oberste der Götter, schnell gelangweilt, neigte dazu, seine Einfälle in der Praxis zu testen, bevor die neue Phase des Spiels begann. Es war die einzige Erklärung dafür, warum man sie entführen wollte. Missfiel es ihm plötzlich, dass sie die Rebellen leitete? Dabei war das Orakel ursprünglich eigens dazu konstruiert worden, das Verhalten von Menschen zu analysieren und den 'Auserwählten' dazu zu bewegen, zurück zum Ursprung, der Quelle der Künstlichen Intelligenz, zu gehen, sich für Seinesgleichen aufzuopfern, um einen 'Frieden' herzustellen, der von Anfang an geplant gewesen war. Auf diese Weise konnte man auch die aufmüpfigen Menschenkinder gut kontrollieren, da diese glaubten, eine Entscheidung zu haben. Was für ein perfides Spiel, aber es war immer noch besser, als die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten... 


	34. Chapter 34

"Es sieht doch einigermaßen sauber aus", stellte Flora nach einem Blick auf die Bodenfliesen der Küche fest, nachdem sie sie zusammen mit Sophia fast eine Stunde lang auf den Knien schrubbend bearbeitet hatte.

"Also ich kann keinen Unterschied feststellen", widersprach ihre Freundin vehement. "Unsere Arbeit war völlig umsonst. Die uralten Dinger in diesem alten Kasten kriegt kein Mensch mehr sauber."

"Jedenfalls kann uns Frau Wolff nicht vorhalten, dass wir es nicht versucht haben", meinte das blonde Mädchen.

"Diese blöde Kuh", murmelte Sophia und warf ihre Handbürste in den Eimer mit Seifenlauge. "Komm, lass uns das Schmutzwasser weggießen und dann duschen. Schließlich möchte ich gut aussehen, wenn wir ausgehen."

"Ich habe immer noch Bedenken, das Haus zu verlassen. Willst du denn unbedingt auf dieses Fest?"

"Natürlich! Ich hab's Konstantin doch versprochen! Außerdem freue ich mich darauf. Es wird sicher sehr nett werden und das Essen ist bestimmt sehr lecker. Die griechische Küche ist vorzüglich, wirst schon sehen."

Flora lächelte etwas und folgte Sophia dann ins Bad, wo sie die Eimer entleerten und in die Ecke stellten.

Seraph, der die beiden immer noch belauschte und beobachtete, wandte jetzt seinen Blick ab, gehörte es sich doch nicht, dass er dabei zusah, wie zwei junge Mädchen sich auszogen, um zu duschen. Einerseits war er froh, dass Sophia sich auf ein solch einfaches Fest wie die Eröffnung eines neuen Restaurants freute, andererseits fragte er sich, ob die Gesellschaft, die sie dort vorfand, tatsächlich harmlos war. Er fragte sich, ob die ungute Schwingung, die er in Tibet in Sophia's Umfeld gespürt hatte, möglicherweise von diesem Konstantin ausging. Unglücklicherweise hegte seine Schutzbefohlene große Sympathie für ihn. Vielleicht war sie sogar in den Jungen verliebt?

Als der Engel den letzten Gedanken in Betracht zog, durchfuhr ihn erneut ein ziehender Schmerz in der Brust. Warum nur hatte er niemals daran gedacht, dass seine kleine Göttin zu einer jungen Frau heranreifen und sich verlieben würde? Dabei war sie noch ein halbes Kind, erst 14 Jahre alt. Doch die Anzahl an Jahren spielte bei den Unsterblichen keine große Rolle. Sophia's Mutter hatte bereits mit siebzehn geheiratet, ein Alter, das damals sowohl unter den Göttern als auch unter den Menschen als angemessen für eine Vermählung galt. Dennoch fragte sich Seraph, ob es Persephone und Aides tatsächlich gefiele, wenn ihre Tochter sich verliebte.

_> Das ist völlig irrelevant, da sie nichts über ihre Existenz wissen<_, schalt sich Seraph gleich darauf selbst. Vermutlich wäre es dem Königspaar der Unterwelt egal, so lange es nur ihrem Kinde gut ging. Seltsamerweise störte ihn jedoch der Gedanke, dass Sophia sich zu einer jungen Frau entwickelte, die sich zunehmend für Jungen zu interessieren begann. Dabei war es völlig normal...

_> Was weiß ich schon von solchen Dingen? Ich war ja nie verliebt<,_ dachte der Engel traurig. Aber was ging es ihn schließlich an, welche Gefühle Sophia hegte? Sie war das Mädchen, das er beschützen musste, nichts mehr und nichts weniger. Und dennoch... er mochte sie, er wollte nicht, dass ihr jemand weh tat... und er wollte vor allen Dingen nicht, dass sie in schlechte Gesellschaft oder gar in die Hände ihres Vaters geriet. Sie war trotz ihres reizbaren Temperaments und den gelegentlichen Wutausbrüchen ein unschuldiges Mädchen, das eigentlich niemals böse Absichten gehegt hatte... bis auf den ehrlich gemeinten Wunsch, dass ihre Pflegeeltern niemals zurückkehren sollten. Aber konnte ihr das wirklich einer verdenken? Diese Menschen waren gemein zu den beiden Kindern, die man ihnen anvertraut hatte, zwangen sie zu demütigenden Arbeiten ohne Sinn und bestraften sie hart, wenn die Mädchen nicht genau das taten, was sie verlangten.

_> Ich muss unbedingt das Orakel kontaktieren<_, dachte Seraph. _> Je eher Sophia und ihre Freundin von hier wegkommen, desto besser.<_

Wenn die jugendliche Göttin, ständig getriezt von den Pflegeeltern, nicht bald von diesem Ort fortgebracht wurde, könnte sie irgendwann wieder in Rage geraten und durch die ungeheure Kraft, die in ihr wohnte und die niemand sie zu kontrollieren gelehrt hatte, etwas Schreckliches anrichten. Soweit durfte man es gar nicht erst kommen lassen...

 

=~=~=

 

Gegen halb zwei trafen Aphrodite und ihr Ehemann im Restaurant des Luxus-Hotels _"Paparouna"_ [1] ein, wo sie einer der Kellner sehr höflich empfing und zu einem großen, runden Tisch führte, der zwar in der Mitte des geräumigen Saals stand, aber gut durch verschiedene, ca. 1,60 - 1,80 m hohe Pflanzen vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war. Hier warteten bereits Persephone und ihr Mann sowie Diana auf sie.

"Wie schön, dass ihr auch endlich da seid", begrüßte Aides das Ehepaar Vulcan mit unverkennbarer Ironie in der Stimme, nachdem sich der Kellner entfernt hatte, und hob sein mit Rotwein noch halbvoll gefülltes Glas in ihre Richtung. "Ist eure Uhr kaputt oder warum erscheint ihr fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu unserer Verabredung?"

"Entschuldige, aber meine Frau meinte, dass sie nichts zum Anziehen besäße", murmelte Hephaistos peinlich berührt, worauf ihm seine Gattin einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf.

"Von wegen!", konterte Aphrodite giftig. "Mein Herr Gemahl stellte sich wieder äußerst ungeschickt beim Anziehen eines Smokings an! Man sollte meinen, dass er mittlerweile wüsste, wie..."

"Hauptsache, ihr seid hier", unterbrach Persephone in liebenswürdigem Ton den drohenden Redeschwall ihrer Cousine, deren Klagen über ihren ungeliebten Gatten sie mittlerweile zur Genüge kannte. "Bitte, setzt euch doch erstmal hin und studiert die Speisekarte."

Das aufgebrachte Ehepaar Vulcan folgte dieser Aufforderung, wobei sich Hephaistos sofort neben seinen Freund Aides gesellte.

"Warum drängst du deinen Mann eigentlich, zu einem zwanglosen Essen im Smoking zu erscheinen?", wandte sich der Herr der Unterwelt unwillig an Aphrodite, die ihm daraufhin einen verärgerten Blick schenkte.

"Na hör mal!", gab sie unfreundlich zurück. "Wenn du uns schon zum Essen in dein neues Hotel einlädst, dann versteht es sich wohl von selbst, dass wir in eleganter Garderobe erscheinen."

"Unter Freunden ist das nicht nötig", widersprach Aides der blonden Schönheit. "Eine legere Hose, ein sauberes Hemd und ein gut sitzendes Jackett reichen völlig aus. Gerade von dir als Designerin hätte ich erwartet, deinen Mann mit unterschiedlicher Garderobe für jeden Anlass gut auszustatten. Aber ein Smoking mitten im Hochsommer, ich bitte dich...!"

"Lass gut sein, Aides", mischte sich Hephaistos in das Gespräch. "Es hat keinen Zweck, mit meiner Frau darüber zu diskutieren. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie überhaupt nicht mit mir ausgehen."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", protestierte Aphrodite.

"Bitte, bewahrt doch Contenance", ermahnte Persephone ihre Cousine und deren Mann. "Eigentlich war es unsere Absicht, gemütlich mit euch zusammen beim Mittagsmahl zu sitzen und ein wenig zu plaudern. Wenn es zwischen euch Unstimmigkeiten gibt, hättet ihr absagen können. Aber jetzt seid ihr bei uns und ich bitte euch, nicht hier in aller Öffentlichkeit miteinander zu streiten!"

Aphrodite warf ihr einen betroffenen Blick zu, dann murmelte sie hastig: "Tut mir leid, du hast völlig recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht so gehenlassen. Auf negative Schlagzeilen können wir wohl alle gut verzichten."

"Allerdings!", bekräftigte Aides die letzte Aussage in festem Ton.

"Es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, euch mit unserem Streit zu belasten", wandte sich Aphrodite nun in entschuldigendem Ton an den Gastgeber.

"Schön, dass wir das endlich geklärt haben", gab er unfreundlich zurück und schlug die Speisekarte auf. Aphrodite und ihr Mann sahen sich daraufhin nur kurz in die Augen und taten es ihm dann gleich.

"Bin ich etwa unsichtbar?", meldete sich da plötzlich Diana ein wenig pikiert zu Wort.

Das Ehepaar Vulcan hob seine Augen und sah die junge Göttin schuldbewusst an, ehe Aphrodite ihre Sprache wiederfand und sagte: "Entschuldige bitte, Diana Liebes, natürlich freuen wir uns auch, dich wiederzusehen. Nicht wahr, Hephaistos?"

"Selbstverständlich", pflichtete der Angesprochene ihr sofort bei. "Wie geht es dir, Kind?"

"Eigentlich ganz gut", erklärte Diana kühl. "Meine Galerie läuft ausgezeichnet, ich habe wieder einen neuen Künstler entdeckt und im September veranstalte ich in meiner Stadtvilla zum dritten Mal eine große Sonderausstellung. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass ihr alle kommt. Es wird ein ausgezeichnetes Büffet geben, alles frisch zubereitete Gerichte, und jeder, der möchte, hat die Gelegenheit, sich mit den Künstlern der ausgestellten Werke zu unterhalten."

"Oh, ich komme gern, wenn ich es einrichten kann", versprach Aphrodite. "Wann soll die Sonderausstellung sein?"

"Kann ich noch nicht sagen, muss erst mal sehen, wie sich das mit den Terminen von Apoll vereinbaren lässt. Wäre echt schön, wenn mein Bruder dieses Jahr dabei sein könnte."

"Darin stimme ich dir zu", meinte Persephone. "Es wird Zeit, dass er als einer der Mitbegründer unserer Stiftung endlich auch einmal die Rede zu der alljährlichen Sonderausstellung hält."

"Aber du hast mir doch versprochen, dass du es tun wirst, Tante", sagte Diana und schaute Persephone erstaunt an.

"Natürlich, wenn dein Bruder es diesmal wieder nicht schafft zu kommen."

"Waren wir uns denn nicht schon längst darüber einig, dass du es machst?"

"Doch, doch, Diana, beruhige dich! Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig ärgern."

"Apropos, Apoll hat mir telefonisch zugesagt, demnächst nach Mega-City zu kommen", warf Aphrodite ein.

"Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts", wunderte sich Diana und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Dann will er dich vermutlich überraschen", gab die Designerin zurück. "Weißt du, er will ein paar Songs für unsere neueste Werbekampagne komponieren, aber dafür möchte er erst die vor wenigen Tagen fertig gestellten Filme und Fotos sehen. Er behauptet, dass ihm dann die besten Ideen für Musik und Texte einfallen würden. Außerdem vermute ich, dass er neugierig auf unser neues Werbe-Girl ist."

"Wie ist sie denn so?", erkundigte sich Diana interessiert und auch Persephone spitzte die Ohren.

"Ein süßes, liebenswertes Mädchen", begann Aphrodite sofort zu schwärmen. "Ich glaube, sie könnte deinem Bruder gefallen."

"Das läuft aber deiner Intention zuwider, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?", meinte Persephone ironisch.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte die Designerin irritiert. "Welche Intention?"

"Na ja, mir kam zu Ohren, dass du dich mal wieder als Kupplerin betätigst", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Göttin heiter.

"Darüber können wir ja reden, wenn wir unter uns sind", wich Aphrodite sofort aus und schenkte allen ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Die Herren interessieren sich gewiss nicht für dieses Thema."

"Nein, die Herren möchten gerne einen guten Tropfen genießen und etwas essen", sagte Aides und grinste jetzt breit. "Haben die Damen während ihrer unvermeidlichen Tratscherei auch Zeit gefunden, sich für ein Menü zu entscheiden?"

"Gedulde dich einen Moment, mein Schatz", erwiderte Persephone, worauf die beiden anderen Frauen rasch die Nasen in ihre jeweiligen Speisekarten steckten...

 

=~=~=

 

Es war sehr heiß an diesem sommerlichen Nachmittag in Frankfurt am Main, so dass die Eheleute Marinos und Irini Gizikadis sich entschlossen, die Neueröffnung ihres griechischen Restaurants _'Hyacinthos'_ im Gartenlokal ihres Innenhofes zu feiern. Zu diesem Zweck hatten sie, ihre beiden Angestellten sowie ihr Sohn Konstantin Tische und Stühle nach draußen gestellt, sie saubergemacht, gedeckt und die Tische jeweils mit einem frischen Blumenschmuck versehen. Um ca. 15.30 Uhr erschien die Musiktruppe, die für die musikalische Untermalung der Neueröffnungsfeier ab 16.00 Uhr sorgen sollte. Sogar die Frau eines Musikers war dabei, um einige Volkslieder aus der griechischen Heimat zum Besten zu geben.

Man begrüßte sich gegenseitig mit großem Hallo, umarmte und küsste sich und die Musiker wünschten dem Ehepaar für den Neustart in Frankfurt viel Erfolg. Nach der Begrüßung richtete Konstantin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Eingang zum Gartenlokal, in gespannter Erwartung darauf, ob Sophia ihr Versprechen einhielt und auch wirklich kam. Bei diesem Mädchen wusste man nie, woran man war. Womöglich wollte sie ihr Wort halten, aber es gelang ihr nicht, das Haus ihrer Pflegeeltern zu verlassen. Ach, warum bloß hatte er ihr versprochen, sich von dort fernzuhalten?

Am Eingang des Gartenlokals erschienen die ersten Gäste mit gut gelaunten Gesichtern, wurden von seinen Eltern und ihren Angestellten mit kühlen, fruchtigen Aperitifs willkommen geheißen und eingeladen, an einem der vielen Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Wenige Minuten später hatte sich der Innenhof des _'Hyacinthos'_ mit weiteren Gästen gefüllt, so dass die Musiker zu spielen begannen und die Sängerin ein altes Begrüßungslied aus Griechenland vortrug.

Konstantin schenkte dem kaum Beachtung, wünschte er sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als dass Sophia endlich auftauchte und er sie mal allein für sich hatte. Vielleicht gelang es ihm hier, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er es ehrlich mit ihr meinte. Dieses hübsche Mädchen war außerordentlich misstrauisch und er fragte sich, was sie wohl erlebt haben mochte, dass sie sich dermaßen vor anderen zu schützen versuchte. Sie besaß zweifellos einen guten Charakter, auch wenn sie das durch ihre zickige Art gut verbarg, und schien recht klug zu sein. Aber durch ihr distanziertes Wesen, welches andere zum Teil als Arroganz wahrnahmen, machte sie sich das Leben unnötig schwer. Dabei war er davon überzeugt, dass sie viel erreichen könnte, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig öffnete. Er wollte alles tun, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Schließlich wünschte er sich auch, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Ob seine Eltern sie mögen würden?

*

Mit gemischten Gefühlen hörte Seraph, der es nicht wagte, seinen Blick in das Innere des Hauses zu richten, dass seine junge Schutzbefohlene und ihre Freundin sich nach dem Duschen damit vergnügten, verschiedene Kleidungsstücke anzuprobieren und sich gegenseitig zu beraten, wie man am besten aussah. Dies war ein seit Jahrtausenden bei Mädchen und Frauen sehr beliebtes Spiel, welches wohl niemals aussterben würde, und eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, dass Sophia und Flora sich wie ganz normale Mädchen anhörten, die sehr viel Spaß dabei hatten. Aber Seraph war außerstande, sich zu entspannen, denn am liebsten würde er die beiden daran hindern, zu dem Fest zu gehen, zu dem jener ihm noch unbekannte Konstantin sie eingeladen hatte. Jedoch wusste der Engel nicht, wie er Sophia und ihre Freundin aufhalten sollte, ohne sofort die Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen zu erregen, vor denen er sich verbarg. Darum beschloss er, die Mädchen weiterhin heimlich zu beschatten und darauf zu achten, dass er niemandem auffiel.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatten sich Sophia und Flora endlich für eine bestimmte Garderobe entschieden und liefen nur noch einmal in das Badezimmer der Pflegeeltern, um sich an einem bestimmten Parfüm von Frau Wolff gütlich zu tun, das beiden gefiel. Sie benahmen sich wirklich schon wie zwei kleine Frauen und Seraph fragte sich, was daran ihn so beunruhigte. Durch die Gespräche der zwei Mädchen wusste er inzwischen, dass das Ehepaar Wolff übers Wochenende verreist war und ihre Pflegekinder sich selbst überlassen hatte. Natürlich passte ein dermaßen verantwortungsloses Vorgehen zu den beiden Erwachsenen, die kaum einen Gedanken an ihre Schützlinge verschwendeten, obwohl es sich um unvernünftige Teenager handelte, die sich selbst jederzeit leicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten bringen konnten.

Als Sophia und Flora zusammen das Haus verließen und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station machten, folgte ihnen Seraph heimlich in weitem Abstand, damit sie ihn nicht als Verfolger wahrnahmen. Aber an diesem heißen Sommertag waren so viele Leute unterwegs, dass er nicht weiter auffiel. Nicht einmal, als er ebenso wie die beiden Mädchen eine Fahrkarte bis zum Palmengarten löste und an der dortigen Station zusammen mit ihnen ausstieg. Dann tat er so, als ginge er in die andere Richtung, obwohl ihn Sophia und Flora nicht beachteten, nur um sich etwas später wieder heimlich an ihre Fersen zu heften. Zielsicher strebten die Mädchen einem Restaurant mit dem Namen _'Hyacinthos_ ' zu und betraten das dazugehörige Gartenlokal, in dem unverkennbar griechische Musik gespielt wurde. Offensichtlich hatte man schon mit der Feier begonnen.

Einen Augenblick später sah Seraph, wie ein recht hübscher Junge mit dunklen Locken, der im gleichen Alter wie Sophia und Flora zu sein schien, mit strahlendem Lächeln auf die beiden zukam und sie willkommen hieß. Seraph hörte auch, wie seine Schutzbefohlene ihre Freundin und den Jungen einander vorstellte und fand seine Annahme bestätigt, dass es sich bei dem Letzteren um jenen Konstantin handelte, von dem Sophia ihrer Freundin erzählt hatte. Der Engel musste zugeben, dass der Junge sympathisch wirkte, sehr gepflegt war und gute Umgangsformen besaß. Keinesfalls handelte es sich bei ihm um den schlechten Einfluss, den er im fernen Tibet in der Nähe der kleinen Göttin gespürt hatte.

Doch obwohl an Konstantin nichts auszusetzen war, fasste Seraph sofort eine heftige Abneigung gegen ihn, die rational nicht zu erklären war. Warum störte es ihn, dass der Junge starke Gefühle der Zuneigung für Sophia hegte? Es gab immer Menschen, die Götter und Göttinnen verehrten... manche Menschen wurden von ihnen gar zu Liebespartnern erwählt... Aber Sophia war für so etwas noch viel zu jung!

*

Nach dem Essen erklärte Aides seinen Gästen, dass er nach draußen auf den Balkon gehen wolle, um eine Zigarre zu rauchen, und lud dazu Hephaistos ein, der nicht nein sagte. Den Damen war es ganz recht, da sie so ungestört ihre Unterhaltung von vorhin fortsetzen konnten; und kaum waren die Herren außer Sichtweite, beugte sich Persephone etwas näher zu Aphrodite, die ihr gegenübersaß, und murmelte: "Also, meine liebe Cousine, wie ich hörte, scheint diese Miss Barnes ja das Interesse eines bestimmten Mannes erregt zu haben und mir kam außerdem zu Ohren, dass du diese Verbindung zu fördern gedenkst. Was hat es damit auf sich?"

Aphrodite verzog ihren Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln und nickte, während sie ein Glas Weißwein an ihre Lippen führte und einen Schluck davon nahm, ehe sie antwortete: "Das ist richtig! Miss Barnes wäre genau die richtige Frau für Ares."

"Wer ist denn diese Miss Barnes?", erkundigte sich Diana neugierig.

"Unser neues Lindonia-Girl für diese Saison", klärte Aphrodite die jüngere Göttin auf. "Sie ist wirklich ein ganz hübsches, reizendes Mädchen, welches das Herz unseres stolzen Ares im Sturm erobert hat."

"Einen Sturm, den die junge Dame wohl kaum beabsichtigt haben kann, wie mir scheint", meinte Persephone süffisant.

"Vielleicht hat es gerade deshalb so gut funktioniert", sinnierte ihre Cousine zufrieden. "Und ich bin fest entschlossen, sie mit Ares zusammenzubringen. Er ist ziemlich in sie verschossen, glaube ich."

"Nach allem, was ich hörte, beruht das jedoch nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit", erwiderte Persephone. "Sie hat sich bislang doch auf keine seiner Avancen eingelassen, nicht wahr?"

"Nun ja, die kleine Nelly ist ein wenig schüchtern", erklärte Aphrodite. "Doch wenn ich der ganzen Angelegenheit einen kleinen Schubs gebe, wird das schon werden. Sobald Ares wieder in Mega-City ist, arrangiere ich ein Treffen zwischen den beiden. Am besten wird es sein, wenn ich eine kleine Party in meiner Stadtwohnung gebe."

"Meiner Meinung nach ist das verlorene Zeit, meine Liebe. Wie ich hörte, hat die junge Dame bereits einen festen Freund, und wenn sie ihn liebt, wird sie kaum Augen für die Aufmerksamkeiten und Komplimente anderer Männer haben."

"Nelly und ihr Freund leben nicht einmal zusammen, wie ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, Persephone. Ihre Liebe zueinander kann also nicht allzu groß sein."

"Ach, du lässt Miss Barnes sogar beschatten?"

"Nein, nein, so weit würde ich nicht gehen. Aber mich interessierte es doch sehr, ob sie alleine lebt oder nicht; und da sie es nicht tut, will entweder ihr Freund oder sie noch keine feste Bindung eingehen. In diesem Fall betrachte ich alle beide als potenzielle Beute für einen anderen Partner."

"Das sehe ich zwar anders, aber du machst sowieso, was du willst", sagte Persephone lächelnd. "Da Ares jedoch auch mein Cousin ist und ich ihm gerne dabei behilflich sein will, eine Partnerin zu finden, werde ich demnächst eine Party veranstalten und dazu möglichst viele ledige Frauen einladen, von mir aus auch diese Miss Barnes und ihren Freund. Vielleicht sieht dein Lindonia-Girl Ares mit anderen Augen, wenn sie erst Mal begreift, dass es durchaus andere gibt, die sich für ihn interessieren."

"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee!", rief Aphrodite begeistert aus. "Warum bin ich selbst nicht darauf gekommen? Konkurrenz belebt natürlich das Geschäft... es könnte tatsächlich sein, dass Nelly erst ihre Sympathie für Ares entdeckt, wenn sie merkt, dass sie ihn an eine andere verlieren könnte."

"Möglich; oder aber sie ist ihrem Freund treu und in diesem Fall kann sich unser Cousin nach einer anderen umsehen."

"Na schön, doch wenn nicht, dann erhält zumindest auch Nellys Freund die Gelegenheit, sich mit einer anderen Dame zu trösten. Es ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee."

"Findet ihr das wirklich richtig?", meldete sich da Diana zu Wort.

"Was genau meinst du?", erkundigte sich Persephone.

"Ihr wollt die Beziehung eines jungen Paares zerstören, nur um einen unserer Verwandten mit einem Mädchen zusammenzubringen, auf das er scharf ist? Das ist moralisch höchst fragwürdig!"

"Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du zu den Moralpredigern übergewechselt bist, Diana", erwiderte Aphrodite spöttisch. "Aber um dich zu beruhigen, gebe ich folgendes zu bedenken: Sollten Nelly und ihr Freund sich wirklich lieben, kann nichts die beiden auseinanderbringen - nicht einmal ich! Was ist schon dabei, eine kleine Party zu veranstalten, bei der wir alle ein wenig Spaß haben?"

"Du betrachtest es also als Spaß, Aphrodite?"

"Natürlich, Kind! Nichts wird die Liebe eines jungen Paares erschüttern können, wenn sie wirklich echt ist. Dann muss sich Ares eben eine andere suchen, was ist schon dabei? Er ist schon viel zu lange einsam und ich gedenke, das zu ändern. Einer muss schließlich sein Wohlergehen im Auge haben, nicht wahr?"

"Und was meinst du dazu, Tante Persephone?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass diese Party eine Gefahr für die Beziehung von Miss Barnes darstellt. Es wird für Ares heilsam sein zu erkennen, dass sie ihren Freund liebt. Dann wird er endlich frei für eine andere."

"Ihr beiden scheint wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben", meine Diana und erhob sich, um in Richtung Toilette zu gehen. Dort angekommen, drehte sie einen Hahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Offensichtlich war ihrer Tante und Aphrodite die Hitze ins Hirn gestiegen, wenn die beiden sich ein so krankes Spiel ausdachten. Doch es gab hin und wieder jemanden, der ein Spiel störte, und genau das wollte sie tun. Sobald Apoll in Mega-City angekommen und sie allein mit ihm war, würde sie ihm von diesem miesen Plan erzählen. Ihr Bruder war romantisch veranlagt und hätte ebenso wie sie etwas dagegen, die Beziehung eines jungen Paares kaputt zu machen...

*

Währenddessen standen Aides und Hephaistos auf dem Balkon, beide eine dicke Havanna genießend, und ließen ihre Blicke über die Stadt gleiten.

"War schon lange nicht mehr so weit oben", brummelte Hephaistos. "Hier draußen lässt es sich aushalten, ohne eine Madame, die dauernd auf einem rumhackt!"

"Wie hältst du das nur aus?", fragte sein Freund. "Deine Frau hat keinerlei Respekt vor dir."

"Zum Glück sehen wir uns nur selten."

Aides verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er in sein Jackett griff und ein Handy herauszog.

"Entschuldige mich", wandte er sich knapp an seinen Freund und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm, um ungestört telefonieren zu können. Einen Moment später meldete sich einer seiner Untergebenen und Aides fragte: "Wie sieht's aus? Habt ihr schon eine Spur von der Wahrsagerin?"

"Leider nicht, Boss. Es scheint, als ob sie sich jeden Tag an einem anderen Ort verbirgt."

"Verdammt! Dann hol dir noch ein paar Leute mehr! Je eher wie das Weib zu fassen kriegen, desto besser!"

"Wir tun unser Bestes, Boss!", versprach ihm der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Aides beendete wortlos das Gespräch und steckte sein Handy in die Innentasche seines Jacketts zurück, ehe er wieder zu Hephaistos ging.

"Du kannst deine Geschäfte nicht einmal am Wochenende lassen, oder?", meinte der Schmied.

"Manche meiner Geschäfte laufen rund um die Uhr, aber um die kümmere ich mich kaum", erwiderte Aides. "Nein, mein Freund, diesmal geht es ausnahmsweise nicht um Geschäfte, sondern um etwas sehr Persönliches."

"Etwas Persönliches? Hast du etwa eine Spur von deiner Tochter?"

"Noch nicht konkret, aber wenn mein Plan klappt, könnte es mich diesem Ziel näherbringen."

"Meine Güte, was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder vor?"

"Sicher hast du davon gehört, dass das Orakel verschwunden ist, nicht wahr?"

"Klar, es stand ja in der Zeitung. Aber ich werde die Alte nicht vermissen, glaub mir. Hast du etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun?"

"Ich wünschte, es wäre so...", brummelte der Herr der Unterwelt missmutig. "Nein, es scheint, als ob das Orakel selbst beschlossen hat, sich vor aller Welt zu verbergen. Vermutlich verfügt sie tatsächlich über den sieben Sinn."

"Na ja, die Menschen rennen nicht ohne Grund ständig zu ihr, um sie um Rat zu fragen."

"Die Wahrsagerin kann sich nicht ewig verbergen. Irgendwann werden meine Leute sie aufspüren und dann darf sie als Gast in einem meiner unterirdischen Gefängnisse ihr weiteres Dasein fristen."

"Schätze, das wird Zeus gar nicht gefallen", meinte Hephaistos.

"Nun... er muss es nicht erfahren", gab Aides süffisant zurück und grinste etwas.

"Warum willst du sie gerade zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt einsperren?", hakte sein Freund nach.

"Weil ich spüre, dass etwas in der Luft liegt", erklärte der Herr der Unterwelt und ließ seinen Blick erneut über die Dächer der Großstadt gleiten, deren heimlicher Herrscher er war. "Sie hat irgendetwas mit Seraph zu tun, aber dem Verräter ist es wieder einmal gelungen, mir zu entkommen. Wenn er jedoch erfährt, dass ich das Orakel in meiner Gewalt habe, wird er sicher bei mir auftauchen, um ihre Freilassung von mir zu erbitten."

"Ganz schön viel Aufwand, um diesen Engel zu fangen."

"Offensichtlich habe ich derzeit keinen Diener, der in der Lage ist, seiner habhaft zu werden. Sogar den Agenten des System konnte der Verräter entwischen."

"Und du glaubst, wenn der echte Seraph in deiner Gewalt ist, wird er dir den Aufenthaltsort deiner Tochter verraten?"

"So ist es! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch lebt und er weiß, wo ich sie finden kann."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Paparouna = Mohnblume


	35. Chapter 35

Nachdem Konstantin sie und Flora begrüßt hatte, schaute sich Sophia neugierig nach allen Seiten um, gleichsam mit den Augen alles aufsaugend, um diesen Tag nicht zu vergessen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nach einer langen Zeit im Gefängnis endlich wieder frei zu sein.

"Schön habt ihr es hier", bemerkte sie zu Konstantin, der sich über dies Kompliment freute.

"Danke, ich werde es meinen Eltern bestellen", erwiderte der Junge. "Aber setzt euch doch erst mal hin, ihr beiden, und sagt mir, was ihr gerne trinken wollt."

In diesem Augenblick stimmte die junge Sängerin zu einem alten griechischen Lied an, bei dem Sophia sofort wie erstarrt stehenblieb und ihre Augen auf sie richtete.

"Was ist los?", fragte Flora verwundert.

Aber Sophia gab keine Antwort, sondern wirkte wie weggetreten und blickte immerfort auf die Sängerin, bis diese ihr Lied beendet hatte. Dann schien das Mädchen aus ihrer Trance zu erwachen und schaute sich irritiert um.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Konstantin.

"Ja... ja, alles okay...", versicherte sie schnell und fragte dann: "Wolltest du uns nicht etwas zu trinken bringen?"

"Natürlich, kein Problem, wenn ihr beiden mir endlich mal sagt, was ihr möchtet."

"Für mich eine Cola", erwiderte Flora, die bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin immer noch nicht ganz in der Gegenwart angekommen zu sein schien. "Für dich auch, Sophia?"

"Ja, gern", antwortete die Angesprochene und zog ihre Freundin dann mit sich zu einem Tisch, der unter einem Baum im Schatten stand, nahe bei den Musikern. Hier ließen sich die zwei Mädchen nieder. Konstantin, der sich etwas Sorgen um Sophia machte, folgte ihnen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du an diesem Tisch sitzen willst?", erkundigte er sich besorgt. "Es ist nicht gerade der gemütlichste Platz."

"Oh, ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl, so nahe bei der Musiktruppe", gab Sophia zurück und lächelte ihn jetzt an. "Es ist schön, nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder Lieder aus unserer Heimat zu hören."

"Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt", versicherte Konstantin und eilte dann davon, um die Getränke zu holen. Kaum war er außer Sichtweite, neigte sich Flora nahe zu ihrer Freundin und wisperte: "Was war nur mit dir los, Sophia? Hat dich das griechische Lied an etwas erinnert?"

"Ja", sagte ihre Freundin und nickte etwas. Dann trat ein wehmütiger Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht. "Weißt du, es ist ein sehr altes Lied aus Griechenland und soll über 1.000 Jahre oder älter sein. Eigentlich ist es ein Wiegenlied und ich kann mich dunkel daran erinnern, dass meine Mama es mir vorsang..."

"Macht es dich traurig?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Als ich es gerade hörte, schien es mir, als ob etwas Vertrautes in meine Erinnerung treten wolle, aber ich konnte das Gesicht meiner Mutter nicht sehen. Das Seltsame ist, dass ich dabei nicht an meine Adoptivmama, sondern an die andere denke... die, die mich geboren hat... Und obwohl alles im Dunkeln ist, obwohl ich nichts über diese Frau weiß, fühle ich mich sicher. Meinst du, dass sie mich geliebt hat?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sophia."

"Vielleicht hat sie mich ja doch geliebt und wollte mich nicht fortgeben...", sinnierte das Mädchen traurig. "Aber warum hat sie es getan? Ob man sie dazu gezwungen hat? Wollte mein Vater mich vielleicht nicht? Doch dann habe ich manchmal diese seltsamen Träume..."

"Welche Träume?"

"Ich liege in einer Wiege und sehe zwei Erwachsene, eine Frau und einen Mann, die sich über mich beugen und mich anlächeln. Sie lieben mich und ich weiß genau, dass dies meine Eltern sind."

"Was für ein schöner Traum", meinte Flora. "Möglicherweise haben deine Eltern dich gar nicht fortgegeben."

"Warum bin ich dann in einem Krankenhaus gefunden worden, ganz allein, nur mit einem dicken Wolltuch umwickeln? Das passt nicht zusammen... nein, nein, in meinen Träumen sehe ich wahrscheinlich nur meine Sehnsüchte nach einer Familie... es ist eine Illusion..."

"Aber das muss nicht sein, Sophia", wandte Flora ein. "Wer weiß, durch welche Umstände man sich gezwungen sah, dich in einem Krankenhaus in Sicherheit zu bringen?"

Ihre Freundin lächelte matt und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Man kann sich vieles schönreden, doch das bringt nichts außer Enttäuschungen", erklärte Sophia dann. "Komm, lass uns das Fest genießen. Ich will nicht mehr an meine Sehnsüchte denken. Zum Glück gibt es ja dich, du bist jetzt meine Familie..."

*

Als Diana wieder an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte, begann Aphrodite sich angeregt mit ihr über deren aktuelle Projekte zu unterhalten und fragte, ob interessante neue Künstler in der Szene aufgetaucht waren und ob es sich bei einigen lohnen würde, sie zu fördern, und was es sonst noch Interessantes in ihrem Metier gab. Persephone lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden, ohne sich einzumischen. Vielmehr fragte sie sich, ob Aides draußen mit Hephaistos wieder irgendetwas hinter ihrem Rücken ausheckte. Sein Verhalten passte ihr nicht, doch sie verbarg ihren Ärger gut. Der Vorschlag Aphrodite's, ihren Mann einmal spüren zu lassen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sie mal etwas hinter seinem Rücken machte, war bei ihr auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Aides würde sich noch wundern, wenn sie einfach verschwand, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. Bei der Vorstellung, welches Gesicht ihr Mann machen würde, wenn die Haushälterin ihm sagte, dass sie weggefahren sei, ohne irgendeine Nachricht für ihn oder jemand anderen zu hinterlassen, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Ihr Handy würde sie natürlich daheim lassen, so dass Aides sie nicht einmal telefonisch erreichen könnte.

"Tja, mein Liebster, Strafe muss sein", dachte sie amüsiert und nahm einen Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas. Doch plötzlich hörte sie in ihrem Inneren ganz leise das Wiegenlied, das sie einst für ihre Tochter sang, und sie hörte eine Mädchenstimme sagen:

_"...ich kann mich dunkel daran erinnern, dass meine Mama es mir vorsang... Meinst du, dass sie mich geliebt hat?"_

"Sophia", schoss es Persephone durch den Kopf. "Sophia, mein Baby! Natürlich habe ich dich geliebt! Wie kannst du nur daran zweifeln?!"

Die Königin der Unterwelt war bestürzt und spürte, wie Schuldgefühle und die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Kind sie erfassten. Warum schoss ihr gerade jetzt dieses alte Wiegenlied durch den Kopf? Und wo war ihre Tochter? War sie wirklich noch ein Mädchen, wie die Stimme, die sie gerade zu hören vermeinte, nahelegte? Aber wie konnte das sein? Sophia war vor über 3.000 Jahren zur Welt gekommen. Mit welchen Tricks hatte ihre Mutter gearbeitet? Wo war ihr Kind?

"Verdammt, Mutter, warum quälst du mich so?", dachte Persephone verzweifelt. "Was habe ich dir je angetan, dass du Seraph anstiften musstest, mein Baby zu entführen? Du hattest kein Recht dazu, selbst wenn ich meinen Mann gegen deinen Willen geheiratet habe! Sag mir endlich, wo mein Kind ist!"

*

Nachdem Aides Hephaistos seine Überlegungen dargelegt hatte, schwieg er plötzlich, da vor seinem inneren Auge plötzlich die Szenerie eines Gartenlokals auftauchte und er wieder das junge Mädchen erblickte, welches seiner Ehefrau so ähnlich sah. Er fühlte sich dermaßen von der Kleinen angezogen, dass sich in ihm die Gewissheit formte, dies sei seine Tochter. Sie war in Begleitung eines blonden Mädchens in ihrem Alter und beide wurden von einem Jungen begrüßt, dem Sophia ihre Begleiterin als 'ihre Schwester' vorstellte. Gerade das irritierte den Herrn der Unterwelt aufs Neue. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hieß Sophia, genau wie seine Tochter... sie musste sein Kind sein, daran gab es gar keinen Zweifel. Aber warum behauptete die Kleine, dass diese Flora ihre Schwester sei? Was hatte es damit für eine Bewandtnis auf sich? Nun, mit dieser Frage konnte er sich später beschäftigen. Wichtig war jetzt nur, wo sich Sophia befand. In welchem Land, welcher Stadt war sie? Doch er konnte keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung finden. Außerdem fing gerade eine Frau zu singen an... ausgerechnet das alte Wiegenlied, das Persephone immer für ihre gemeinsame Tochter sang... Hielt sich Sophia womöglich in Griechenland auf? Nein, der hübsche Junge hatte mit den beiden Mädchen in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen... es war... ja, es war deutsch... demnach musste seine Tochter in einem deutschsprachigen Land leben... er würde gleich Shamus davon in Kenntnis setzen, damit jener sich auf die Suche nach Sophia machen konnte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sein kleines Mädchen wieder bei sich zu haben...

*

Als Konstantin zu Sophia und Flora zurückkam, war er nicht allein. Ein Ehepaar begleitete ihn und bedachte die beiden Mädchen mit neugierigen Blicken.

"Dies hier sind meine Eltern", stellte der Junge das Ehepaar vor.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen erhob sich und reichte ihnen die Hand, während es erwiderte:"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Sophia, und dies hier...", sie wies mit der anderen Hand auf ihre Freundin, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, "...ist meine Schwester Flora."

"Freut uns, euch kennenzulernen", sagte Konstantins Mutter, während ihr Mann neben ihr nur stumm dazu nickte, und ergriff Sophia's Hand. "Ihr seid also Klassenkameradinnen von Konstantin?"

"Nein, nicht ganz", antwortete das Mädchen. "Meine Schwester besucht eine andere Schule."

"Nun ja, ihr seid uns jedenfalls herzlich willkommen", versicherte Irini Gizikadis freundlich. "Aber nun müssen wir weitermachen, entschuldigt uns."

Das Ehepaar nickte den beiden Mädchen noch einmal lächelnd zu und ging dann davon, um die Gäste zu bedienen, während ihr Sohn sich zu Sophia und Flora an den Tisch setzte.

"Deine Eltern scheinen sehr nett zu sein", meinte Sophia.

"Ja, sie sind ganz in Ordnung", bestätigte Konstantin.

"Hast du noch Geschwister?", erkundigte sich Flora neugierig.

"Nein, ich bin das einzige Kind", gab er zurück und lächelte etwas verlegen. "Ich hoffe, ihr seid unbemerkt aus dem Haus gekommen?"

"Unsere Pflegeeltern sind übers Wochenende verreist, da war es einfach", klärte ihn Sophia auf. "Sie wissen nicht, dass wir hier sind, und sie sollen es auch nie erfahren. Bitte, versprich mir, es niemandem aus unserer Klasse zu verraten. Wie du weißt, traue ich Doris einfach nicht."

"Ich habe weder vor, irgendjemandem etwas darüber zu erzählen, dass ihr hier wart, noch habe ich etwas mit Doris zu schaffen", entgegnete Konstantin und verzog seine Mundwinkel etwas nach unten. "Sie interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten."

"Das scheint Doris aber anders zu sehen", mischt sich Flora ein. "So, wie sie sich gegenüber Sophia verhielt, scheint sie total verknallt in dich zu sein. Wir sollten ihr nicht trauen."

"Was kann sie euch schon tun?", fragte Konstantin. "Sie ist doch nur ein Teenager so wie wir alle."

"Wenn sie je erfährt, dass wir hier waren, dreht sie bestimmt durch und informiert Frau Wolff über unseren heimlichen Ausflug zu euch", erklärte Sophia. "Natürlich würde ich es ihr auf irgendeine Weise heimzahlen, aber zunächst hätten Flora und ich sehr viel Ärger mit unserer Pflegemutter."

"Also von mir erfährt sie ganz bestimmt nichts", versprach der Junge. "Komm, Sophia, entspann dich! Deine Schwester und du seid hier unter Freunden und wenn es ein wenig kühler wird, will Vater den Grill anwerfen. Dann gibt es frisch geröstete Köstlichkeiten wie warme Feigen oder zartes Lammfleisch mit besonderen Kräutern aus unserer Heimat. Er bereitet dies vor allem für seine Freunde zu, die gegen 20.00 Uhr herkommen werden, um mit uns die Neueröffnung zu feiern. Danach wird bestimmt getanzt und gesungen werden und alle sind herzlich dazu eingeladen."

"Erst so spät?", fragte Flora und sah ihre Freundin besorgt an. "Wollen wir wirklich bis abends bleiben, Sophia?"

"Natürlich, warum denn nicht? Was sollen wir in dem leeren Haus? Außerdem freue ich mich auf den Grillabend. Die Gerichte werden sicherlich köstlich sein."

"Und wie sollen wir nach Hause kommen? Ich habe Angst, so spät mit der U-Bahn zu fahren."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Flora", beschwichtigte Konstantin das blonde Mädchen. "Mein Vater fährt euch bestimmt nach Hause."

"Wirklich? Macht es ihm denn nicht zu viele Umstände?"

"Ach, Unsinn!", meinte der Junge und lachte laut. "Er will bestimmt, dass ihr sicher nach Hause kommt. Und nun entschuldigt mich bitte! Ich habe versprochen, heute beim Bedienen der Gäste zu helfen. Doch ich komme wieder, versprochen."

Konstantin stand auf, zwinkerte den beiden Mädchen zu und eilte dann ins Restaurant zurück.

"Er ist wirklich sehr nett", meinte Flora.

"Ja, das finde ich auch", gab Sophia unumwunden zu und sah ihm nach. "Darum ist es ja auch so schade, dass wir niemals Freunde werde können."

"Warum denn nicht? Offensichtlich mag Konstantin dich sehr."

"Ich mag ihn auch, aber da wir nicht in Frankfurt bleiben, wäre es falsch, in ihm Hoffnungen zu wecken, die sich nie erfüllen werden."

"Oh, ich verstehe...", murmelte Flora. "Aber es ist so schade. Ich glaube, dass ihr gut zusammenpassen würdet."

"Das ist irrelevant, weil ich es keine Sekunde länger als unbedingt nötig bei diesen Wölfen aushalten werde", entgegnete Sophia. "Vergiss nicht, wie sie uns behandeln und dass wir wegen unseres Pflegevaters nachts die Zimmertür verschließen, weil besonders du Angst vor ihm hast. Wir dürfen da nicht bleiben! Auf keinen Fall!"

Ihre Freundin nickte und wirkte bedrückt.

Seraph, der dies alles von einem anderen Tisch im Gartenlokal beobachtete und ihre Gespräche belauscht hatte, empfand großes Mitleid mit Flora. Allerdings gefiel ihm nicht, dass das blonde Mädchen offensichtlich eine sich anbahnende Beziehung zwischen seiner Schutzbefohlenen und Konstantin unterstützen würde, wenn Sophia es wünschte. Doch seine kleine Göttin wollte fliehen und sich deshalb nicht weiter auf Konstantin einlassen, auch wenn sie starke Zuneigung für den Jungen hegte. Der Engel freute ich darüber und war ein wenig beruhigt, auch wenn er sich nicht dazu überwinden konnte, Sympathien für den Sohn der Gastwirtsleute aufzubringen...

 

=~=~=

 

Zeus saß mit verschränkten Händen am Pult und betrachtete sich nachdenklich die vielen verschiedenen Bilder, die ihm aus seinen unzähligen Monitoren entgegenflimmerten. Gestern Abend hatte sein System einen Fall von echter Magie registriert, den er sich bis jetzt nicht erklären konnte. Irritierend war vor allem, dass sich keiner seiner Familienmitglieder dort aufhielt, wo die Magie gewirkt hatte. Sein nächster Verdacht richtete sich dann gegen das Orakel, aber seine Agenten hatten die Wahrsagerin an dem besagten Ort nicht aufspüren können. Dabei wäre eines der vielen Ein- bis Zweifamilienhäuser in dieser noblen Gegend Frankfurts am Main sicherlich ein gutes Versteck gewesen, da man sie dort kaum vermuten würde.

Selbstverständlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass einige der Dämonen seines älteren Bruders hinter dem Orakel her waren. Was hatte sie diesmal wieder getan, um Aides zu ärgern? Oft genug war sie durch seine Agenten verwarnt worden, Mr. Aidelos zu provozieren. Wenn er sie angriff, hatte sie sich das selbst zuzuschreiben. Und was Zeus überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen konnte war die Tatsache, dass der Seraph-Androide, der die Wahrsagerin eigentlich beschützen sollte, diese verlassen hatte und vor kurzem in Las Vegas tot aufgefunden wurde. Was suchte dieses Schutzprogramm in jener Stadt? Und wer war dafür verantwortlich, dass es nun unwiederbringlich zerstört war?

Die Einzige, die ihm diese Zusammenhänge zu erklären vermochte, war das Orakel selbst. Deswegen hatte er auch einige seiner Agenten geschickt, um sie zu ihm zu bringen, damit sie ihm Rede und Antwort stehen sollte. Doch ein paar Anhänger der Wahrsagerin verteidigten sie gegen den vermeintlichen Angriff, so dass das Orakel fliehen konnte und sich nun irgendwo in der Matrix verbarg. Bisher hatte er sie noch nicht aufspüren können. Aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und die Wahrsagerin konnte von Glück reden, wenn seine Agenten sie schneller aufspürten als Aides' Leute.

Zeus wusste durch seine Agenten, dass sein älterer Bruder auf der Suche nach dem echten Seraph war; doch er wollte ihn lebend haben, um ihn zu verhören und dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, dass er einst sein Kind aus der Wiege geraubt hatte. Allerdings vermochte er nicht ganz nachzuvollziehen, was Aides auf die Idee brachte, dass sich der echte Engel in dem Seraph-Androiden verborgen gehalten hatte. Und es war genauso fraglich, ob jener tatsächlich die kleine Sophia entführt hatte.

Jedenfalls war Seraph damals genauso unauffindbar gewesen wie seine Nichte und es war überaus bemerkenswert, dass Persephone's Mutter ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden war. Alles sprach dafür, dass seine Schwester Demeter hinter dem Kindesraub steckte und unglücklicherweise musste davon ausgegangen werden, dass Sophia nicht mehr lebte.

Zeus wusste, dass Aides lange Zeit vom Tode seines Kindes ausging, es jedoch nicht über sich brachte, dies seiner Frau zu sagen. Persephone war damals halb wahnsinnig gewesen und konnte nur schwer beruhigt werden. Seit dieser Zeit trauerte die junge Göttin um ihre verlorene Tochter und verschloss ihren Schoß, da sie kein weiteres Kind auszutragen gewillt war, bevor man Sophia gefunden hatte. Denn nach wie vor war Persephone davon überzeugt, dass die Kleine noch lebte.

Der Architekt der Matrix seufzte laut auf. Er empfand Mitleid mit Demeter's Tochter und hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass jene ebenso wie sein älterer Bruder und er ihre Mutter verdächtigten, Sophia entführt zu haben. Der Umstand, dass seine Schwester nach dem Raub des Kindes aus der Wiege verschwunden war, bestätigte diesen ungeheuerlichen Verdacht nur. Denn es stellte in der Welt der Götter ein Verbrechen dar, ein Kind der eigenen Sippe zu ermorden, kam dies doch einem Verrat an der Familie gleich. Und falls Demeter jemals wieder auftauchen sollte, erwartete sie dafür eine harte Strafe...

 

=~=~=

 

Ratlos stand Nelly vor ihrem geöffneten Kleiderschrank und überlegte, welches ihrer Kleidungsstücke für einen Besuch in einem gehobenen Club mit einem Spielcasino wohl am geeignetsten war. Sie wollte weder zu schlicht noch zu protzig dort erscheinen und sie durfte auf keinen Fall wie ein naives, junges Ding wirken, das leicht einzuschüchtern war. Dabei fürchtete sie sich im tiefsten Inneren sehr vor einem Zusammentreffen mit dem ominösen Merowinger, egal, was das Orakel ihr gesagt hatte.

"Aber ich tue es für Harold", dachte sie dabei mit einem leichten Anflug von Verzweiflung und hoffte, dass sie den Merowinger dazu bewegen konnte, sich mit einer Rückzahlung in Raten zufriedenzugeben. Vielleicht ließ er sich darauf ein, da er ja laut Aussage des Orakels eine Schwäche für Frauen hatte und sie sein Typ wäre...

Nelly schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich ihr bei dieser Vorstellung die Kehle zuschnürte. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, diesen Gangster zu bezirzen. Daher musste sie von Anfang an distanziert auftreten und klarstellen, dass es ihr nur um die Abbezahlung von Harold's Schulden ging.

"Ich muss mich zusammenreißen!", rief sich die junge Frau selbst zur Ordnung und öffnete wieder ihre Augen, um sie über ihre Kleider gleiten zu lassen. Sie sollte sich möglichst bieder anziehen und so viel wie möglich bedecken, damit der Merowinger gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken kam. Außerdem war sie ja in Begleitung von George und Carlos, die eigentlich gar nichts von ihren Verhandlung mit diesem Gangster mitbekommen sollten. Insgesamt betrachtet war ihr Vorhaben doch sehr riskant, denn der Merowinger würde sie sicher in einen separaten Raum bitten, wenn sie um ein Gespräch ersuchte.

Nach einigem Überlegen griff Nelly schließlich zu einem schwarzen Abendkleid mit hochgeschlossenem Kragen, dessen Rocksaum so lang war, dass er ihre Knie bedeckte. Sie hatte es für Pflichtveranstaltungen angeschafft, bei denen zu viel Haut nicht gezeigt werden durfte. Wahrscheinlich war sie die einzige Frau, die in einem so blickdichten Kleid in diesem noblen Club erschien, aber das war ihr egal.

Rasch zog sich die junge Frau um und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel. Sie wirkte sehr seriös und ernst, fast ein wenig langweilig, aber nichtsdestotrotz recht elegant. Distanziert genug, um dem Merowinger zu signalisieren, dass er sie nicht anrühren sollte. Um das Ganze noch zu unterstreichen, würde sie dazu passende schwarze Strumpfhosen tragen und ein dezentes Make-Up wählen.

Trotzdem fühlte sich Nelly nicht besonders wohl. Was, wenn sich dieser Gangster von ihrem wenig einladenden Äußeren nicht abhalten ließ?

"Warum mache ich mir nur so viele Gedanken darum?", fragte sie sich, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte. "Dem Typ geht es in erster Linie doch wohl um sein Geld; und genau daran werde ich ihn erinnern..."

 

=~=~=

 

Allmählich wurde es Abend und Herr Gizikadis begann damit, die Holzkohle unter dem Grill, den er im Hinterhof aufgebaut hatte, anzufachen. Während dessen hatte sich das _'Hyacinthos_ ' mit noch mehr Gästen gefüllt, zu denen inzwischen auch einige Griechen gehörten, die gegen 19.00 Uhr nach und nach eintrudelten und sich unterhielten und lachten. Sophia übersetzte hin und wieder für Flora einige lustige Anekdoten, die diese Gäste zum Besten gaben, und ihre Freundin lachte darüber.

Als einige der Griechen dann aufstanden und zu tanzen begannen und alle anderen Gästen aufforderten mitzumachen, begannen sich die beiden Mädchen heimisch zu fühlen, zumal sich inzwischen Konstantin's Mutter zu ihnen gesetzt und sich mit ihnen unterhalten hatte. Sie sorgte auch dafür, dass Sophia und Flora die ersten Portionen des gegrillten Lammsteaks erhielten, da die zwei ihrer Meinung nach viel zu blass und dünn waren und ihnen gutes Essen nur zuträglich sein konnte.

Nachdem Flora den ersten Bissen genommen hatte, meinte sie: "Hm, ich habe noch nie etwas so Köstliches gegessen."

"Das freut mich", meinte Irini Gizikadis. "Und wie schmeckt es dir, Sophia?"

"Hervorragend", antwortete die Angesprochene auf Griechisch, so dass die Wirtsfrau aufhorchte.

"Du kannst unsere Sprache?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Ja, ich besuche zusammen mit Konstantin den Muttersprachlichen Unterricht."

"Konstantin hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du Griechin bist."

"Meine Adoptiveltern waren Griechen", klärte Sophia ihre Gesprächspartnerin auf.

"Adoptiveltern?", hakte Irini nach und runzelte die Stirn. "Und was ist mit deinen leiblichen Eltern?"

"Ich weiß nicht", gab Sophia zu und erzählte Konstantins Mutter dann knapp ihre Lebensgeschichte. Auf deren Antlitz zeichnete sich deutlich Mitleid mit dem Mädchen ab.

"Dann kennst du deine leiblichen Eltern also gar nicht? Die Polizei hat bis heute nichts über sie herausgefunden?", fragte die Gastwirtsfrau voller Mitgefühl.

"Nein, ich bin quasi ein unbeschriebenes Blatt."

"Das ist sicher nicht einfach für dich."

"Nein, Frau Gizikadou."

"Und was ist mit dir, Flora?", wandte sich Konstantins Mutter an das blonde Mädchen.

"Das Jugendamt hat mich meiner Mutter weggenommen, weil sie sich zu wenig um mich kümmerte", erklärte Flora verlegen.

"Sind eure Pflegeeltern wenigstens nett zu euch?", erkundigte sich Irini.

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten rasch einen Blick aus, dann antwortete Sophia: "Es sind einfach nicht unsere richtigen Eltern, da ist es etwas schwierig... man weiß immer, dass es nicht die eigene Familie ist."

"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Nun, wir wollen uns nicht beklagen. Immerhin sind wir versorgt, haben ein Dach über dem Kopf und können die Schule besuchen", sagte Sophia und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich an Flora und meinte: "Wollen wir nicht auch ein bisschen tanzen?"

"Oh... ich weiß nicht...", gab ihre Freundin unsicher zurück. "Ich kenne diesen Tanz nicht!"

"Kein Problem", versicherte ihr Konstantins Mutter. "Wenn du mitmachst, lernst du es schnell."

"Hörst du, Flora? Also komm, wir sind doch schließlich hier, um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben."

Sophia fasste die Hand ihrer Freundin und zog sie einfach mit sich zu der Gruppe der Tanzenden.

Irini beobachtete die beiden lächelnd, dann schaute sie sich nach ihrem Sohn um.

"Konstantin!", rief sie und winkte ihn heran. Der Junge, der gerade die Getränke für einige Gäste serviert hatte, eilte zu seiner Mutter.

"Ja?", fragte er.

"Du hast für heute genug ausgeholfen", erwiderte Irini. "Jetzt geh und kümmere dich um deine Schulfreundin und ihre sogenannte Schwester."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, natürlich! Du hast die beiden doch schließlich eingeladen, um auch etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringen zu können, oder?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich Sophia eingeladen, aber sie wollte nur kommen, wenn sie ihre Freundin mitbringen durfte. Wie konnte ich da 'Nein' sagen?"

"Ach, daher weht der Wind."

"Wie findest du Sophia eigentlich?"

"Ein wenig reserviert, aber das ist kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt, wie schwer sie es bisher im Leben hatte. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass sie ein ausgesetztes Kind ist?"

"Ja, sie hat es mir erzählt."

"Sie tut mir so leid", meinte Irini. "Wie können Eltern es nur über sich bringen, ihr eigenes Kind fortzugeben, ohne zu wissen, was aus ihm wird? Ich verstehe das nicht."

"Mitleid ist sicherlich das Letzte, was Sophia möchte, Mama", erwiderte Konstantin. "Außerdem weiß niemand, warum ihre Eltern es getan haben. Sophia erzählte mir, dass man vermutet, sie wäre das Kind einer jungen, ledigen Mutter, die wohl aus Verzweiflung ihr Baby im Krankenhaus ausgesetzt hätte."

"Die naheliegendste Erklärung, obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht nachvollziehen kann. Selbst eine Teenager-Mutter wird ihr Kind nicht so leicht abgeben können."

"Spekulationen bringen nichts und wir sollten darüber nicht mehr reden. Ich mag Sophia so, wie sie ist. Was kann sie denn dafür, dass man sie in einer Babyklappe aussetzte?"

"Du hast ja recht, mein Junge. Und nun geh und kümmere dich um das Mädchen."

Konstantin stellte das leere Tablett auf dem Tisch vor seiner Mutter ab, umarmte sie kurz und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er sich zu der Gruppe der Tanzenden gesellte...

 

=~=~=

 

Kurz vor Acht klingelte es an Nelly's Tür und als sie öffnete, stand George Delgado, gekleidet in einen eleganten Smoking, mit breitem Lächeln vor ihr. Doch als er sie anblickte, verging es ihm.

"Um Himmels willen, Nelly", meinte er dann und starrte sie erstaunt an. "Warum hast du dich angezogen, als ob du zu einer Beerdigung gehen müsstest?"

"Nun übertreib mal nicht, George", erwiderte die junge Frau, der man ansah, dass die Bemerkung ihres Gegenübers sie peinlich berührte. "Das _'Capriccioso'_   soll ein sehr exklusiver Nachtclub sein, in den man nur mit eleganter Garderobe hereingelassen wird. Mit diesem Kleid kann ich wohl nichts falsch machen."

Delgado schüttelte den Kopf.

"Entschuldige, Kleines, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du dich kurz in ein etwas fröhlicheres Gewand schmeißen würdest. Ich warte auch gern."

"Keine Chance, George! Zwar bin ich sehr neugierig auf den Club, aber ich möchte mich nur ungern von irgendwelchen Typen dort anmachen lassen."

"Niemand dort wird dich anmachen, selbst wenn du einen Minirock anziehst. Im _'Capriccioso'_   herrscht nicht nur ein Dresscode, der allerdings nicht so streng ist, wie du anscheinend glaubst, sondern es gibt dort auch ungeschriebene Verhaltensregeln, an die sich die Mitglieder halten müssen. Ansonsten fliegen sie aus dem Club und ihnen wird die Mitgliedschaft entzogen", klärte George sie auf. "Also bitte, Nelly, zieh dich um."

"Aber sehe ich in dem Kleid denn nicht sehr elegant aus?"

"Doch, doch, aber - entschuldige bitte, wenn ich das sage - du wirkst wie deine eigene Großmutter!"

"Ausgezeichnet! Genau das war meine Absicht. Können wir jetzt gehen?"

"Du willst also wirklich in diesem Kleid ausgehen?"

"Ja, George, und ich bitte dich, meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren."

"Also schön, wenn du darauf bestehst, kann man wohl nichts machen. Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht, dass niemand dich besonders beachtet hat."

"Werde ich nicht, da es meine Absicht ist, in dem Club nicht aufzufallen. Ich möchte ihn mir nur mal von innen anschauen, das ist alles."

"Frauen werden mir ewig ein Rätsel bleiben", murmelte Delgado, lächelte Nelly dann wieder an und bot ihr seinen Arm. "Nun denn, Miss Trauerweide, darf ich Sie zu meinem Wagen geleiten?"

"Gern, vielen Dank!", erwiderte Nelly, verschloss ihre Wohnungstür, hakte sich dann in seinem Arm ein und ging mit ihm zur Haustür hinunter, vor dem sein Auto parkte. Auf dem Rücksitz saßen bereits zwei ihr unbekannte Frauen, deutlich gewagter gekleidet als sie, und in ihrer Mitte befand sich Carlos, der Nelly eine Kusshand zuwarf und sie begrüßte, als Delgado die Tür des Beifahrersitzes öffnete, damit sie dort Platz nehmen konnte.

"Darf ich vorstellen, meine Lieben", wandte sich Carlos dann an die Damen rechts und links neben ihm. "Das ist Nelly Barnes, unser neuer Stern bei Lindonia. Ihr dürft sie demnächst in unseren neuen Werbespots bewundern. - Nelly, dies hier sind Samantha und Claudia, gute Freundinnen von George und mir."

"Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Nelly zu den beiden Frauen, die ihr freundlich zunickten und sie mit "Hallo" begrüßten. Keiner von ihnen verlor ein Wort über ihr Outfit, wofür Nelly sehr dankbar war. Wenigstens hatte Georges' Reaktion ihr bestätigt, dass ihr Äußeres auf Männer abschreckend wirkte. Mit diesem Wissen fühlte sie sich bereits deutlich wohler...

 

=~=~=

 

Seraph beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie Konstantin und Sophia sich während des Sirtaki näherkamen. Schließlich war der Gruppentanz beendet, was jedoch keinesfalls bedeutete, dass man mit dem Tanzen aufhörte, ganz im Gegenteil: Jetzt war Paartanzen angesagt und seine kleine Göttin blieb mit Konstantin zusammen, während ihre Schwester mit einem anderen jungen Griechen tanzte, der ihr offenbar gefiel, was auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen schien. Beide Mädchen wirkten glücklich und entspannt und hatten für den Augenblick all ihre Probleme vergessen.

"Warum kann ich mich nicht mit ihnen freuen?", fragte sich Seraph, der Sophia und Konstantin keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. "Habe ich Sophia denn nicht in die Welt der Menschen eingeschleust, damit sie ein normales Leben führt und die Chance erhält, glücklich zu sein?"

Im Augenblick war seine kleine Göttin ein ganz normales Mädchen, das offensichtlich sogar sein Misstrauen abgelegt hatte. Oh, wie sie die Arme um Konstantin legte und er sie an sich zog. Seraph konnte es kaum ertragen. Sogar von hier aus war die starke Anziehung der beiden Teenager zu spüren, die scheinbar nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Sollte sich Sophia am Ende gar in Konstantin verlieben, obwohl sie das gar nicht wollte?

Allein der Gedanke daran machte Seraph wütend. Doch er verstand nicht, warum. Sophia verhielt sich normal, auch Konstantin verhielt sich normal und er war durchaus ein anständiger Junge, der sehr verliebt in seine kleine Göttin war und es ehrlich mit ihr meinte. Am liebsten würde er zwischen die beiden fahren, sie auseinanderzerren und Konstantin verprügeln! Bei allen Göttern, was war das nur für eine Idee? Sie war eines Engels unwürdig und er schämte sich dafür! Was war nur mit ihm los?

Sophia und Konstantin hatten das Recht, sich ineinander zu verlieben. Es ging ihn nichts an! Seine Aufgabe bestand lediglich darin, die kleine Göttin zu beschützen. Wie sie leben und mit wem sie zusammensein wollte, war allein ihre Entscheidung, in die er sich nicht einzumischen hatte!

Doch es passte ihm nicht! Nein, es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, was er hier sah!

Gequält wandte Seraph sich ab, konnte jedoch immer noch deutlich die Sympathie von Sophia und Konstantin füreinander spüren, wobei die Gefühle des Letzteren weit über Sympathie hinausgingen.

Der Engel erhob sich von seinem Platz und verließ eilig das Gartenlokal. Mit der Gewissheit, dass Sophia momentan gut aufgehoben war, lief er zurück zum Haus des Ehepaares Wolff... 


	36. Chapter 36

Im Vergleich mit dem Foto auf der Homepage wirkte das Äußere des Clubs 'Capriccioso' in der Realität sehr viel eleganter und beeindruckender, was möglicherweise an den zwei großen, stattlichen Männern in prunkvoller Uniform lag, die vor dem Eingang dieses Etablissements standen und die Gäste einließen, nachdem Delgado einem dritten Uniformierten die Schlüssel seines Wagens übergab, als alle ausgestiegen waren. Und als sie im Empfang von einer adrett gekleideten Dame willkommen geheißen und zu ihrem Tisch geführt wurden, empfand sich Nelly in ihrem langweiligen Kleid doch etwas deplatziert . Daran gewöhnt, mit Blicken bewundert zu werden, wurde sie nun kaum beachtet. Doch obwohl das ihre Absicht gewesen war, gefiel es ihr nicht besonders.

"Was möchtet ihr trinken, Mädels?", erkundigte sich Delgado, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten. "Sekt, Champagner, Wein?"

"Für mich nur einen spritzigen Fruchtcocktail mit wenig Alkohol", sagte Nelly, während Claudia und Samantha Lust auf ein Glas Sekt hatten, worauf ihr Gastgeber eine eisgekühlte Flasche bestellte sowie eine Platte mit Meeresfrüchten für fünf Personen und einen 'Colorado' für Nelly.

"Ich hoffe, es war von mir nicht zu voreilig, die Fischplatte zu bestellen, Nelly?", wandte sich George dann fragend an sie. "Aber wenn doch, dann bestelle ich dir natürlich ein Menü deiner Wahl."

"Nein, alles in Ordnung", versicherte ihm die junge Frau, die überhaupt keinen Hunger verspürte, sondern sich interessiert umsah. Der Club war riesig, wirkte jedoch wie ein elegantes Restaurant mit einer breiten Bar, an der auch schon einige Menschen saßen, tranken und sich unterhielten. Vor ihnen befand sich eine große Bühne, auf der jetzt eine Sängerin auftrat und von einem Live-Orchester begleitet ihren Song zum Besten gab. Doch von Spieltischen oder ähnlichem keine Spur.

"Das Casino muss sich in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes befinden", überlegte Nelly. "Sehr clever, da man auf diese Weise nicht sofort erkennt, worum es in diesem Club eigentlich wirklich geht."

Auch die Menschen, die sich hier aufhielten, wirkten keinesfalls wie Spielsüchtige, sondern vielmehr wie wohlhabende Geschäftsleute oder Künstler, die einen schönen Abend verbringen wollten. Wenn es nicht auf der Homepage des Clubs stehen würde, käme wohl niemand auf die Idee, dass in diesem Etablissement auch Glücksspiele stattfanden, und zwar ganz offiziell.

"Sag mal, Nelly", wandte sich in diesem Moment Carlos an sie. "Warum hast du dich heute Abend so bieder zurechtgemacht? Hat das einen besonderen Grund?"

"Ja, ich möchte nicht von fremden Männern angesprochen werden", gab sie zu.

"Oh, ich verstehe", erwiderte ihr Gesprächspartner. "Dein Freund soll keinen Grund zur Eifersucht haben, nicht wahr? Bestimmt passt es ihm nicht, dass er heute Abend ohne dich auskommen muss."

"Ach was, Harry hat nichts dagegen", widersprach die junge Frau und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er versteht, dass ich meine beruflichen Kontakte nicht vernachlässigen kann."

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Carlos erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn. "Das klingt sehr merkwürdig."

"Aber wieso denn? Mein Freund freut sich über meinen Erfolg und gönnt ihn mir."

"Schön, schön", meinte ihr Gegenüber und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Delgado, der jedoch gerade ins Gespräch mit Samantha vertieft war. Dafür hatte Claudia dem Gespräch zwischen Carlos und Nelly aufmerksam zugehört und bemerkte: "Nicht jeder Mann neigt zur Eifersucht. Sicherlich vertraut Nelly's Freund ihr."

"Also wenn ich eine so hübsche Freundin hätte, würde ich sie nicht einfach Samstagabend mit anderen Männern ausgehen lassen, sondern darauf bestehen, mitzukommen", entgegnete der Maskenbildner.

"Wie lange bist du schon mit deinem Freund zusammen, Nelly?", erkundigte sich Claudia interessiert.

"Schon eine Weile", antwortete die Angesprochene vage. "Wir wollen eines Tages heiraten."

"Oh, so ernst ist es bereits?"

"Ja, er ist der Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte."

"Du bist eine glückliche Frau", seufzte Claudia. "Offensichtlich hast du bereits deinen Mr. Right gefunden, während ich zunehmend das Gefühl habe, dass es ihn für mich nicht gibt."

"Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es für jeden Menschen den passenden Partner gibt", erwiderte Nelly. "Wahrscheinlich bist du ihm noch nicht begegnet, aber das kommt bestimmt noch. Du musst nur etwas Geduld haben."

"Wirklich sehr nett von dir, so etwas zu sagen", meinte Claudia freundlich. "Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich nicht so zuversichtlich bin wie du, was diese Angelegenheit betrifft."

"Du solltest wirklich nicht so schwarz sehen", meinte Nelly aufmunternd und schenkte ihrer Gesprächspartnerin einen freundlichen Blick, ehe sie sich erhob und zu allen sagte: "Entschuldigt mich bitte einen Moment."

Dann ging sie in Richtung Bar, wo sich die Toiletten befanden. Im stillen Örtchen machte sie sich ein wenig frisch und begutachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Zugegeben, sie sah in dem langen Kleid nicht so hübsch aus wie sonst, aber durchaus wie eine aparte, junge Dame, die seriös wirkte und die man sicherlich ernst nehmen würde. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie all ihren Mut zusammennahm, die Toilette verließ und an die Bar ging.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sprach sie den Barkeeper dort zaghaft an.

"Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun?", wandte sich der Angesprochene sofort an sie.

"Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich den Geschäftsführer finde?", fragte Nelly.

Der Barkeeper zog sofort die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte die junge Frau misstrauisch.

"Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, dann sagen Sie es ruhig mir, Miss", gab er dann unwillig zurück.

"Darum geht es nicht", klärte Nelly ihn auf. "Vielmehr müsste ich den Geschäftsführer in einer sehr wichtigen, persönlichen Angelegenheit sprechen."

"Dann hätten Sie vorher im Club anrufen und sich einen Termin bei ihm geben lassen sollen, Miss. Unser Geschäftsführer hat wenig Zeit für private Plänkeleien."

"Bitte, ich muss ihn sprechen!"

Der Barkeeper schüttelte den Kopf.

"Könnten Sie denn nicht wenigstens fragen, ob er bereit wäre, mich zu empfangen? Es ist wirklich überaus wichtig."

Der Mann an der Bar widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit und tat so, als hätte er die Bitte der jungen Frau hinter dem Tresen nicht gehört. Einen Augenblick lang wusste Nelly nicht mehr weiter, doch dann kam ihr eine Eingebung und sie wandte sich noch einmal mit eindringlicher Stimme an den Barkeeper: "Könnten Sie dem Geschäftsführer wenigstens mitteilen, dass es um viel Geld geht?"

Überrascht hob der Angesprochene seinen Kopf und starrte sie an.

"Es geht um viel Geld?"

"Ja, deshalb muss ich den Geschäftsführer dringend sprechen. Die Angelegenheit dürfte für ihn mindestens genauso wichtig sein wie für mich."

"Also schön, einen Moment bitte, Miss", erwiderte der Barkeeper und ging zu einer ruhigen Ecke innerhalb der Bar, wo ein Telefon stand. Rasch tippte er eine Nummer ein und wenig später sah Nelly, wie er anscheinend mit jemandem sprach, dabei jedoch so leise war, dass man kaum etwas hörte. Als er auflegte, kam er wieder zu ihr und sagte: "Gleich kommt jemand, der Sie zu ihm führen wird."

"Danke, sehr nett von Ihnen", antwortete Nelly und spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu klopfen begann. Bald würde sie also diesem ominösen Merowinger gegenüberstehen und ihn darum bitten, Harrys Schulden in Raten abzuzahlen. Ob er sich darauf einließ?

 

=~=~=

 

Seraph war äußerst aufgebracht gewesen, als er den Weg zum Haus der Eheleute Wolff zu Fuß zurückzulegen begann, doch als er sein Ziel nach einer dreiviertel Stunde endlich erreichte, hatte er sich etwas beruhigt. Innerlich schalt er sich selbst einen Narren, weil er sich an der Freundschaft zwischen Sophia und Konstantin störte, obwohl der Junge einen guten Charakter besaß. Aber wenn die kleine Göttin sich in ihn verliebte, blieb sie womöglich doch bei ihren Pflegeeltern in Frankfurt, was zu einer Katastrophe führen konnte. Nein, sie musste weg von diesem Ort und von den Menschen, die sie nicht gut behandelten!

Plötzlich hielt Seraph inne. Da, in der Nähe der Wohnsiedlung, wo auch das Haus der Wolffs stand, hielten sich Agenten des Systems auf, die man in ihren dunklen Anzügen jedoch kaum sah!

Warum waren sie hier? Was genau suchten sie?

Vorsichtshalber verbarg sich Seraph hinter dem dicken Stamm einer großen Eiche, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße inmitten einer kleinen Grünanlage stand, und beobachtete die Agenten. Konnte es möglich sein, dass er zu unvorsichtig mit seinen Gedanken und deshalb von Aides aufgespürt worden war, ohne es zu merken? Verdankte er dem Merowinger die Anwesenheit der Agenten?

Der Engel musste einräumen, dass dies durchaus möglich sein konnte. Zum Glück waren Sophia und Flora gerade nicht zu Hause, denn die verdammten Agenten würden zweifellos sofort erkennen, dass seine kleine Göttin kein menschliches Wesen war. Seraph hoffte nur, dass die Hüter des Systems wieder fort waren, bevor die beiden Mädchen nach Hause kamen.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf zu hören, was die Agenten miteinander sprachen:

 

"Nichts zu finden", sagte gerade einer leise zu einem anderen, der offenbar der Leiter dieses Einsatzes war.

"Seltsam", murmelte der Angesprochene und sah nochmals auf sein Tablet. "Die Messungen hatten ergeben, dass der Gebrauch von Magie in dieser Gegend stattgefunden haben muss."

"Das ist richtig, es liegt noch ein Hauch davon in der Luft. Aber es ist nicht mehr feststellbar, wo genau der Zauber durchgeführt wurde."

"Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall und derjenige, der die Magie benutzte, weiß gar nichts davon und hat es womöglich nicht einmal bemerkt", murmelte der Einsatzleiter und schaute sich aufmerksam um. "Dennoch sollte jemand regelmäßig hier einen Kontrollgang durchführen. Könnte sein, dass noch einmal etwas Ähnliches passiert."

"Sollen Wachtposten hier bleiben?"

"Nein, im Moment sieht es nicht so aus, als ob noch einmal etwas Ähnliches passiert. Viele der Menschen sind ja auch ausgegangen. Ist schließlich Samstagabend und warm, da bleibt kaum einer von ihnen daheim", meinte der Einsatzleiter. "Rufen Sie die anderen zusammen, damit wir nach fünf Stunden sinnlosen Wartens abziehen können. Aber wenigstens kann ich den Architekten darüber informieren, wo die Magie ungefähr eingesetzt wurde. Er wird dann über das weitere Vorgehen entscheiden."

 

Nachdem Seraph diese Unterhaltung belauscht hatte, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm und schloss die Augen. Diesmal hatte Sophia ihre Kräfte unbewusst stärker als sonst eingesetzt, so dass das System es diesmal mitbekam und als 'echte Magie' einstufte. Natürlich waren daraufhin gleich Agenten hergeschickt worden, um den Urheber derselben ausfindig zu machen und mit sich zu nehmen. Zum Glück war Sophia gerade nicht da, sonst wäre den Agenten sofort klar gewesen, dass nur sie dahinterstecken konnte. Momentan jedoch ahnten sie nicht einmal, dass eine junge Göttin inmitten einer menschlichen Wohnsiedlung lebte und nichts über sich selbst und ihre wahre Herkunft wusste. Allerdings stand zu befürchten, dass Zeus anordnen würde, regelmäßige Patrouillen hier durchführen zu lassen, so dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein dürfte, wann man Sophia entdeckte. Das bedeutete, dass sie an diesem Ort nicht mehr sicher war! Es galt also, ihr so rasch wie möglich zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Das einzig Gute an dieser Angelegenheit war, dass das System ihn noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Der Engel schaute sich nun wieder um und beobachtete, wie die Agenten in zwei große Wagen stiegen und davonfuhren. Trotzdem wartete er noch eine Weile ab, bis er genau spürte, dass wirklich keiner von ihnen mehr anwesend war. Erleichtert atmete er auf und ließ sich auf einer in der Nähe stehenden Bank nieder. Dann begann er, sich auf das Orakel zu konzentrieren...

 

=~=~=

 

Ludwig Schultz war noch in seiner Dunkelkammer damit beschäftigt, einige seiner Fotografien zu entwickeln, als er hörte, dass es an seiner Wohnungstür klingelte. Da er vor geraumer Zeit sein Geschäft geschlossen hatte und schätzte, dass es ungefähr halb neun sein musste, wunderte er sich sehr. In der Erwartung, dass es wieder sein Neffe Harold sei, trat er durch den hinteren, internen Ausgang des Ladens in den Flur seines Privatbereiches und ging zur Wohnungstür. Als er sie öffnete, wartete eine neue Überraschung auf ihn: Das Orakel stand davor und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Sie?", entfuhr es ihm. "Aber ich dachte, Sie wollten nicht...?"

"Ich sagte zu Anne, dass ich es mir überlegen würde", korrigierte ihn die Wahrsagerin mit sanfter Stimme. "Dabei ging es mir vor allem darum, dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, Ludwig."

"Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein."

Das Orakel folgte der Aufforderung und Ludwig schloss sofort die Tür hinter ihr ab, nachdem sie eingetreten war.

"Mir ist zum Glück niemand gefolgt", erklärte sie dann, ehe der Fotograf ihr eine Frage stellen konnte. "Ich bleibe auch nur bis zum Morgengrauen, dann muss ich wieder fort und werde für eine längere Zeit weit weg von Mega-City sein."

"Wissen Sie, wer Sie entführen wollte?"

"In letzter Zeit habe ich mich wohl nicht so verhalten, wie das System es wünschte und deshalb hat es Agenten auf mich angesetzt."

"Und ich dachte schon, der Merowinger stecke dahinter."

"Ja, er hat auch seine Leute auf mich angesetzt, obwohl ich den Grund hierfür nicht verstehe."

"Können Sie es denn nicht sehen, Orakel?"

"Nein, es ist nebulös, was mir allerdings klar macht, dass der Merowinger mentale Techniken entwickelt hat, um sich vor meinem inneren Auge abzuschotten. Ich glaube, du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, dem bewusst ist, dass sich mein größter Feind echter Magie zu bedienen vermag. Er gehört zu jener kleinen Gruppe, die dazu fähig ist."

"Dann ist er noch gefährlicher als ich bisher annahm", meinte Ludwig. "Aber bitte, kommen Sie in meine Wohnung. Bei einer Tasse Tee ist ein Gespräch sehr viel angenehmer."

"Sehr freundlich von dir, Ludwig, doch vorher solltest du lieber die Fotos aus der Entwicklerflüssigkeit nehmen, die du zuletzt dort hineinlegtest. Derweil gehe ich schon nach oben und mache es mir im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

"Natürlich, Orakel, ich werde mich beeilen."

Und während der ältere Mann zurück in seine Dunkelkammer ging, um seine Arbeit fertigzustellen, begab sich Demeter in dessen Wohnung hinauf und setzte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die telepathische Verbindung zu Seraph spürte, auf die sie bereits gewartet hatte.

 

_> Orakel, können Sie mich empfangen?  < _

_> Ja, Seraph, sehr gut sogar. Warum meldest du dich erst jetzt?  < _

_> Der Merowinger und seine Leute waren mir nahe auf den Fersen und hätten mich beinahe zu fassen gekriegt. Mir blieb deshalb nichts anderes übrig, als den Androiden zu verlassen und zu zerstören. Dieser Umstand hat in sämtlichen Zeitungen des Landes für Schlagzeilen gesorgt, wobei behauptet wurde, dass der Androide ein Mensch gewesen sei, dessen Tod erst noch aufgeklärt werden müsse. Ist man mir auf der Spur?  <_

_> Bis jetzt kann ich nichts dergleichen sehen. Allerdings habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl, was deine kleine Freundin und deren Schwester betrifft. Wir müssen die beiden so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer bisherigen Umgebung fortschaffen. Derzeit sind Agenten unterwegs, um einerseits mich zu verhaften und andererseits einen Fall von sogenannten 'echter Magie' aufzuklären.  <_

_> Woher wissen Sie davon, Orakel?  < _

_> Vorhin überkam mich eine Version: Zeus ist darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass irgendwo in der Matrix etwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen ist, dass auf 'wahre Zauberei' hindeutet - und zwar auf die Art von Zauberei, die mythische Wesen, Götter oder überaus begabte Menschen beherrschen, ganz wie in den alten Zeiten vor der Erschaffung der Matrix. Sicherlich kannst du dir vorstellen, dass mein Bruder davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert ist und den Urheber dieser Magie ausfindig machen will. <_

_ > Ich fürchte, die kleine Sophia hat diese Begabung, denn während meiner Meditation im Kloster habe ich eine Vision gehabt, wie sie mit fast übermenschlicher Kraft ein großes Fenster zertrümmerte. Dies muss die Aufmerksamkeit von Zeus erregt haben und deshalb waren auch vor wenigen Minuten noch Agenten in der Wohngegend, in der Sophia und ihre Freundin leben. Glücklicherweise ist die Quelle der Magie nicht mehr nachweisbar gewesen und die Mädchen sind derzeit auf einem Fest. Die Agenten sind jetzt zwar erst mal weggefahren, aber man sprach davon, Kontrollen in dieser Gegend einzuplanen. <_

_> All das bestätigt nur meine ungute Vorahnung. Hör zu, Seraph, du musst jemanden von Zion kontaktieren, um für die beiden Mädchen falsche Papiere zu besorgen. Es wird dich nichts kosten, da ich in der Zwischenzeit die Leute aus Zion durch Anne über unsere beiden potenziellen Ausreißerinnen informieren ließ. Man wartet nur noch auf Informationen von dir. Sobald das geschehen und du die neuen Papiere für die Mädchen bekommen hast, musst du deine kleine Freundin und ihre Schwester nach Mega-City zu Ludwig Schultz bringen, hörst du? Er ist bereit, sie für eine Weile bei sich aufzunehmen, bis wir ein besseres Versteck für die beiden gefunden haben. <_

_> Okay, aber wie finde ich diesen Ludwig Schultz?  <_

_> Kontaktiere Anne, sie wird es dir sagen.  <_

_> Warum kann ich Sie denn nicht kontaktieren, Orakel?  <_

_> Weil ich gezwungen bin, mich vor den Agenten des Systems zu verstecken. Darum ist es besser, wenn wir unsere telepathische Verbindung vorerst einstellen. Ich werde Mega-City für eine Weile verlassen, bis sich die Angelegenheit wieder beruhigt hat.  <_

_> Aber warum will man Sie verhaften? Das System hat das Orakel doch eigens geschaffen, um den 'Auserwählten' auf den richtigen Weg zur Quelle des Ursprungs zu führen.  <_

_> Völlig richtig. Daher nehme ich an, dass das derzeitige Orakel durch ein neues, verbessertes Modell ausgetauscht werden soll. Doch ich bin nicht bereit, dies zu akzeptieren.  < _

_> Für Sie ist es doch ein Leichtes, von dem alten Orakel in das neue zu transferieren.  <_

_ > Ja, das sollte man annehmen. Aber solange ich nicht weiß, ob ich das neue Modell genauso gut kontrollieren kann wie das derzeitige, werde ich mich sicherheitshalber verstecken. Niemand aus der Götterfamilie darf erfahren, dass ich mich in der materiellen Hülle des Orakels verborgen halte. Mein Schwiegersohn wird von Zeus eine harte Strafe für mich verlangen und so, wie ich unseren Bruder kenne, wird er ihm Gehör schenken. Nein, der Weg zurück zu meiner Familie ist mir versperrt und ich will auch nicht mehr zu ihnen gehören, nachdem Zeus duldete, dass Aides meine Tochter gegen meinen Willen zur Frau nahm! Mein Bruder und seine Agenten werden mich niemals zu fassen kriegen! Und du, Seraph, pass gut auf die beiden Mädchen und dich auf! Viel Erfolg! <_

 

Demeter beendete die telepathische Verbindung und bald darauf erschien auch schon Ludwig in der Wohnung und sie hörte, wie er sich in der Küche zu schaffen machte. Einige Augenblicke später kam er ins Wohnzimmer und stellte zwei geblümte Teetassen auf den Tisch.

"Von dem Service, das deine Margarethe einst gekauft hatte, nicht wahr?", bemerkte das Orakel.

Überrascht starrte Ludwig die Wahrsagerin an.

"Woher wissen Sie...?"

"Ach, Ludwig, wir kennen uns schon so lange und du wunderst dich immer noch darüber, wenn ich Dinge weiß, die man vor mir verbirgt?", fragte sie lächelnd.

"Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass Sie tatsächlich hellsehen können."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass du es ablehnst, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Dennoch respektierst du mich und hast meine Fähigkeiten nie hinterfragt."

"Weil ich nicht daran zweifle, dass es Personen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten gibt. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich die Fähigkeiten dieser Personen je in Anspruch nehmen möchte. Mir reicht es, dass Sie den Menschen im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten helfen, sich von dem System zu befreien, in dem wir alle gefangen sind."

"Du selbst hast jedoch nie danach gestrebt, aus der Matrix zu fliehen, obwohl du weißt, dass wir alle hier in einer illusionären Welt leben."

"Nein... und da Sie die Fähigkeit besitzen, hinter die Dinge zu schauen, brauche ich wohl auch nicht erklären, warum ich es vorziehe, hierzubleiben."

Die Wahrsagerin nickte stumm und lächelte milde, doch ihr Blick wurde traurig.

"Es ist sehr schade, dass du derart pessimistisch bist", meinte sie leise.

"Ich selbst würde mich als Realisten bezeichnen", antwortete Ludwig in leicht spöttischem Ton. "Und das, obwohl das Wort Realität in einer Welt wie dieser eine Absurdität darstellt. Dennoch will ich manches nicht einfach hinnehmen. Anne hat mir bereits angedeutet, dass ich meinen Neffen sich selbst überlassen soll. Doch das kann ich nicht..."

"Dein Neffe ist ein sehr egoistischer Mensch, der dich und alle anderen nur für seine Zwecke ausnutzen will", erwiderte das Orakel besorgt. "Du darfst ihm niemals vertrauen!"

"Er ist der Sohn meiner Schwester, er gehört zu meiner Familie", gab Ludwig zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie können Sie da nur annehmen, ich würde ihn in einer Notlage im Stich lassen? Selbst wenn sein Charakter alles andere als selbstlos ist, fühle ich mich verpflichtet, ihm zu helfen."

"Das verstehe ich natürlich", versicherte ihm die Wahrsagerin. "Dennoch muss ich dich warnen. Dein Neffe ist durch eigene Schuld in die Fänge des Merowingers geraten und nicht einmal du kannst ihm da raushelfen! Er wird es schon selbst machen müssen!"

"Welcher Mensch kann sich denn allein gegen den Merowinger behaupten? Er wird Harold umbringen, sollte er seine Schulden nicht begleichen können. Und dann gibt es da noch Harold's Freundin, die man ebenfalls bedroht hat. Diese junge Frau ist doch gänzlich unschuldig an seinem Leichtsinn."

"Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was dein Neffe dir erzählte, Ludwig. Der Merowinger wird deinen Neffen nicht umbringen, weil er viel mehr Spaß daran hat, ihn zu quälen. Und was Harold's Freundin betrifft, so lass dir gesagt sein, dass niemand sie bedrohte. Dein Neffe hat das nur behauptet, um dein ganzes Mitgefühl zu wecken."

"Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!", entfuhr es Ludwig empört. "Wie kann er so etwas nur tun?"

"Er ist verzweifelt und sucht jemandem, der ihm in seiner Notlage beisteht und ihm eventuell heraushilft. Außerdem ist Harold davon überzeugt, dass du über genügend Geld verfügst, um seine Schulden beim Merowinger abzutragen. Deshalb wird er auch bald wieder bei dir auftauchen und dich erneut um Hilfe bitten."

"Weshalb glaubt mein Neffe, dass ich reich sei? Meinen Lebensunterhalt bestreite ich allein durch meinen kleinen Fotoladen. Ein großes Vermögen kann man damit nicht anhäufen, aber es reicht, um über die Runden zu kommen."

"Hoffentlich erkennst du nun, wie dein Neffe dich wahrnimmt und warum er dich aufgesucht hat."

"Harold und ich hatten noch nie ein enges Verhältnis zueinander. Dennoch verstehe ich, dass er sich in der Not an mich wendet. Gibt es denn wirklich nichts, das ich tun kann, um ihm zu helfen?"

"Nein, seine Freundin ist dazu viel besser in der Lage", klärte ihn das Orakel auf.

"Seine Freundin?", fragte Ludwig verständnislos.

"Oh ja, sie liebt ihn sehr und wird sich bald mit dem Merowinger treffen, um mit ihm über die Tilgung der Schulden deines Neffen zu sprechen."

"Ist das denn nicht sehr gefährlich?"

"Für die junge Frau nicht, denn ich weiß sehr genau, dass der Merowinger Gefallen an ihr finden wird."

"Diese Aussage beruhigt mich keineswegs", meinte der ältere Mann besorgt. "Ich bin bestens über den Ruf dieses Gangsters informiert, was Frauen angeht. Man sollte die junge Dame vor ihm warnen."

"Sie ist fest entschlossen, Harold zu helfen, denn sie liebt ihn sehr und würde alles für ihn tun."

"Dann muss man das Mädchen erst recht daran hindern, sich mit dem Merowinger zu treffen!"

"Weißt du, Ludwig, die junge Frau hat einen besseren Mann als deinen Neffen verdient. Harold liebt sie nämlich gar nicht und wird sie verlassen, wenn er eine bessere Partie findet. Deshalb ist es das Beste, wenn sie sich mit dem Merowinger trifft, der ihr ganz sicher die Möglichkeit bietet, einen Partner zu finden, der sie zu schätzen weiß. Glaub mir, Ludwig, sie wird die Bewunderung dieses Gangsters erregen, weil sie sich für ihren Freund einsetzt. Denn auch, wenn ich den Merowinger alles anderes als sympathisch finde, muss ich zugeben, dass er den Charakter deines Neffen vollkommen durchschaut hat und ebenso wie ich erkennen wird, dass Harold seine Freundin ausnutzt. Er wird finden, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient und gewiss alles tun, um die beiden auseinanderzubringen."

"Was Sie mir erzählen, gefällt mir nicht, Orakel."

"Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Doch es ist die Wahrheit. Manchmal tut selbst der Merowinger etwas Gutes, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht mit Absicht geschieht."

Sie lächelte wieder mild, während Ludwig sie erstaunt anstarrte. Dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer wieder, nur um einen Moment später mit einer Teekanne zurückzukehren und ihnen heißen Tee in die Tassen zu füllen.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn das, was ich dir erzählt habe, dich schockierte", sagte das Orakel sanft.

"Schon gut, die Wahrheit tut eben manchmal weh", erwiderte Ludwig und setzte sich nun ihr gegenüber. "Aber um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen: Wenn Sie fortgehen, was passiert dann mit den zwei Mädchen, die ich aufnehmen soll? Wann kommen die beiden denn her?"

"Genau weiß ich es nicht, denn sie benötigen noch falsche Pässe. Einer meiner Kontaktleute wird sich darum kümmern, dass die Mädchen so rasch wie möglich nach Mega-City kommen. Bedauerlicherweise sieht es ganz danach aus, dass eine der beiden über eine besondere Gabe verfügt, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Agenten auf den Plan rufen dürfte. Die Kinder müssen also schnell aus ihrer jetzigen Umgebung fortgebracht werden, ohne dass man gleich auf ihr Verschwinden aufmerksam wird."

"Das Mädchen wird seine Begabung nicht einfach abstellen können, so dass die Agenten ihr sicherlich bald auf der Spur sind", meinte Ludwig nachdenklich. "Damit stellt das arme Kind unabsichtlich eine Gefahr für unsere Widerstandsbewegung dar. Vielleicht sollten wir sie vorerst nicht nach Mega-City holen, sondern irgendwo verstecken, wo man sie nicht so schnell vermutet."

"Oh, ich sehe, dass du an einen bestimmten Ort denkst... an ein einfaches Gebäude, nicht gerade in der besten Gegend, aber sicher. Du hast einen Bekannten dort?"

"Ja, er betreibt ein kleines Hostel in London. Es ist recht einfach, nach Art einer Jugendherberge mit Selbstversorgung, vor allem für junge Leute gedacht. Die Mädchen würden dort gar nicht auffallen, da sich niemand großartig für solch eine Unterkunft interessiert. Jugendliche werden vom System eigentlich nicht als Gefahr angesehen und sind es in der Regel auch nicht."

"Bis auf einige Ausnahmen", gab das Orakel zu bedenken. "Aber die Idee mit dem Hostel scheint mir gut zu sein; und da es eine recht einfache Herberge ist, dürften die Agenten des Systems nicht so schnell auf die Idee kommen, dass sich dort ein junger Mensch mit besonderen Fähigkeiten aufhält."

"Genau mein Gedanke! Die Mädchen werden dann vorerst in Sicherheit sein und wir können eine Weile abwarten, ob das System sich tatsächlich für eine der beiden interessiert oder nicht."

"Gut, dann wird dich Anne gleich morgen im Lauf des Tages wegen der Adresse deines Bekannten kontaktieren."

"In Ordnung. Ich hoffe, dass den Kindern nichts passiert und alles gut ausgehen wird. Sollten wir die Mädchen nach Zion bringen?"

"Nun, das ist schwer zu sagen", erwiderte das Orakel. "Ich kann die beiden nur verschwommen wahrnehmen und sehe sie nicht in Zion, sondern zuerst in... es ist sehr nebulös... merkwürdig... aber ich sehe die zwei tatsächlich in einer einfachen Hütte irgendwo auf dem Land, in einer menschenleeren Gegend... mehr nicht..."

"Ein Versteck vielleicht?"

"Ja, könnte sein, dass die Kinder sich zuerst dort verbergen."

"Gut, dass es einen Kontaktmann in ihrer Nähe gibt, der sich um die beiden kümmert."

"Ein sehr zuverlässiger Mann, den ich seit langem kenne. Er verfügt zum Glück ebenfalls über ungewöhnliche Kräfte, so dass ich keinen Zweifel habe, dass er die beiden Mädchen sicher nach London bringen wird."

"Hoffen wir das Beste", murmelte Ludwig, der ein besorgtes Gesicht machte. "Aber nicht nur für die Kinder, sondern auch für meinen Neffen und seine Freundin."

"Es gibt nichts, was du für Harold tun kannst", ermahnte ihn das Orakel erneut. "Lass die Gedanken und Sorgen um ihn los."

"Unmöglich, aber das wissen Sie sicher", erwiderte der ältere Mann.

Die Wahrsagerin nickte stumm und bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick...


	37. Chapter 37

Etwas abseits von all den anderen und noch ein wenig erhitzt vom vielen Tanzen suchten Sophia und Konstantin auf einer Bank unter einem dichtbelaubten Baum, der sie vor den Blicken der Menge gut verbarg, ein wenig Erholung. Der Junge genoss es, endlich einmal allein mit ihr zu sein. Doch sie blickte ihn nur kurz an, lächelte und schaute dann hinauf in den klaren Himmel dieser warmen Sommernacht, was Konstantin ihr sofort gleichtat. Sie betrachteten die leuchten Sterne, die wie gemalt am Firmament hingen.

"Es ist wunderschön", seufzte das Mädchen verträumt.

Konstantin wandte seinen Blick wieder ihr zu und fand, dass sie zum ersten Mal, seit er sie kannte, wirklich glücklich und entspannt wirkte. Langsam ließ er seine Hand zu ihrer wandern, ergriff sie zaghaft und wurde von Freude erfüllt, als sie die seine behutsam drückte. Dabei sah sie ihn erneut freundlich an und lächelte.

"Danke", sagte sie leise.

"Wofür?", fragte er.

"Für diesen wundervollen Tag, für das gute Essen und den Spaß, den wir hatten."

"Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist und es dir bei uns gefällt."

"Ihr habt ein schönes Restaurant und deine Eltern sind so nett. Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen."

"Ja, ich weiß", versicherte Konstantin. "Außerdem bin ich auch sehr glücklich darüber, dass du heute auf das Fest gekommen bist. Ich hatte Angst, dass du es dir anders überlegen könntest."

"Nein, ich hab's dir doch versprochen", erwiderte Sophia. "Flora und ich haben uns darauf gefreut herzukommen und zum Glück gab es niemanden, der uns daran gehindert hat. Doch egal, wie es gekommen wäre, du hättest auf jeden Fall einen schönen Tag gehabt."

"Ohne dich bestimmt nicht! Ist dir denn immer noch nicht klar, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest?"

Das Mädchen blickte ihn fragend an, ihre Augen schienen ihn durchforschen zu wollen und ihr Lächeln wirkte ein wenig unsicher. Dann sagte sie leise: "Ich mag dich auch sehr, Konstantin."

"Dann spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass wir miteinander gehen und du meine feste Freundin wirst."

"Du willst das wirklich, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie ein Leben ohne dich wäre. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass deine Pflegeeltern sich die Sache mit dem Umzug noch einmal überlegen."

"Das ist beschlossene Sache... leider", murmelte Sophia in einem Ton, der traurig klang.

"Dann... dann werde ich alles tun, um dich wiederzufinden", versprach der Junge leidenschaftlich.

"Das würdest du wirklich tun?"

"Ja, für dich würde ich alles tun! Wenn du es wünscht, dann hole ich dir sogar die Sterne vom Himmel!"

Sophia lachte etwas, dann meinte sie: "Und wie würdest du das machen?"

"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen", versprach Konstantin selbstsicher. "Zur Not besteche ich den Mann im Mond!"

Die Augen des Mädchens leuchteten vor Vergnügen. Sie wirkte überaus amüsiert.

"Okay! Angenommen, es gelingt dir, wohin dann mit den Sternen und was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?"

Konstantin lachte über diese Bemerkung und sie fiel in das Lachen mit ein. Dann trafen sich ihre Augen und der Junge glaubte, noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Er strahlte Sophia an, näherte sein Gesicht vorsichtig dem ihren, ohne dass sie zurückwich, und wagte es dann, sie zaghaft auf den Mund zu küssen. Obwohl es völlig unerwartet kam, schloss sie die Augen und fand das, was gerade passierte, nicht unangenehm. Ja, ehrlicherweise musste sie einräumen, dass es ihr gefiel. Hier gab es also einen ehrlichen, anständigen Jungen, dem sie tatsächlich glaubte, dass sie ihm wichtig war und der alles für sie tun würde. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, so etwas jemals erlebt zu haben. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung und sie vergaß für diesen Moment alles, was sie bedrückte. Sie war viel zu glücklich, als Konstantin sie umarmte und sie es ihm gleichtat. So fühlte sich Verliebtheit also an. Ein schönes Gefühl...

Sophia öffnete wieder ihre Augen und bedachte den Jungen mit einem zärtlichen Blick. Er war wirklich hübsch und dazu besaß er ein angenehmes Wesen und ein sehr gutes Benehmen. Dass er darüber hinaus noch Grieche war, rechnete sie ihm als weiteren Pluspunkt an. Ob es für sie doch noch so etwas wie Glück im Leben geben würde? Hier war jedenfalls jemand, zu dem sie gehören könnte, wenn sie es nur wollte. Konstantin's Eltern waren auch sehr nett und schienen sie zu mögen. Nie mehr allein sein... nie mehr sich einsam und verloren fühlen... ein neues Zuhause in einer neuen Familie...

"Ach, Konstantin", meinte sie leise. "Wenn dieser Augenblick doch nie enden würde..."

Er küsste sie wieder und dann küsste sie ihn und damit waren sie eine Weile beschäftigt...

 

=~=~=

 

Nelly musste nicht lange warten, bis eine Frau bei ihr erschien, die in ein rotes Paillettenkleid gewandet war und ihre Lippen in einem starken Rotton geschminkt hatte.

"Sind Sie die Dame, die Mr. Clemont zu sprechen wünscht?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich bei Nelly.

"Ja, wenn er der Geschäftsführer ist", gab sie zurück.

"Folgen Sie mir, meine Liebe", meinte die auffällig gekleidete Frau, die Nelly durch eine Tür hinter der Tanzfläche führte. Hier befand sich ein langer Gang, an dessen Ende sich erneut eine Tür befand.

"Dies ist Mr. Clemont's Büro", erklärte die rotgekleidete Frau. "Klopfen Sie einmal an, aber gehen Sie erst hinein, wenn Sie ein deutliches 'JA' hören."

Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück, während Nelly sich allein vor dem Eingang zum Büro des Geschäftsführers befand. Sie schluckte einmal, dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte laut hörbar an die Tür.

"Ja!", rief jemand ungeduldig und sie drückte die Klinke langsam runter.

"Na, wird's bald?! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit!", tönte die männliche Stimme aus dem Zimmer barsch.

Rasch trat Nelly ein, da sie den Besitzer dieser Stimme nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte. Das Gespräch würde unangenehm genug sein. Ein Mann, der hinter einem Schreibtisch saß, beäugte sie misstrauisch und fragte dann unfreundlich: "Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Sind Sie der Geschäftsführer des 'Capriccioso' ?", fragte Nelly zaghaft.

"Allerdings! Nun, was wollen Sie von mir?"

"Es geht um Harold Hartmann", begann die junge Frau und starrte gespannt auf ihr Gegenüber, dessen Miene nach dieser Information noch finsterer wurde.

"Schickt Hartmann Sie?", fragte Clemont dann ärgerlich.

"Nein! Nein, überhaupt nicht!", entgegnete Nelly schnell. "Er weiß gar nicht, dass ich hier bin, und mir wäre auch lieber, wenn dieses Treffen unter uns bliebe."

"Wenn Hartmann Sie nicht geschickt hat, was haben Sie dann mit ihm zu schaffen, Miss?"

"Ich bin hier, um mit Ihnen eine Vereinbarung über die Rückzahlung seiner Schulden zu treffen", erklärte die junge Frau entschlossen.

Überrascht zog Clemont die Augenbrauen hoch, dann wies er mit einer Hand auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

"Bitte, setzen Sie sich, Miss, und erzählen Sie mir erst einmal, was Sie mit diesem Kerl zu schaffen haben", forderte er sie auf, diesmal jedoch in einem sachlichen Ton.

"Ich bin seine Verlobte", behauptete Nelly und sah dem Mann vor ihr fest in die Augen. "Und ich weiß darüber Bescheid, dass er in diesem Club eine Menge Spielschulden hat, die er nicht so rasch bezahlen kann."

"Nun, niemand hat Ihren Verlobten dazu gezwungen, ins Casino zu gehen", gab Clemont in süffisantem Ton zurück. "Er wusste, auf was er sich einließ, als er den Schuldschein unterschrieb und sich verpflichtete, das Geld innerhalb von drei Monaten zurückzuzahlen. Bedauerlicherweise hielt er sich nicht an unsere Vereinbarung."

"Ist das ein Grund, ihm gleich einen Schlägertrupp zu schicken?"

"Bis jetzt hat niemand Ihren Verlobten zusammengeschlagen, oder?"

"Aber Ihre Geldeintreiber haben ihn bedroht. Hat der Merowinger es wirklich nötig, mit solchen Einschüchterungen zu operieren?"

Clemont starrte Nelly fassungslos an, dann fragte er: "Warum erwähnen Sie den Merowinger, Miss?"

"Weil ich weiß, dass dieser Club ihm gehört und mein Verlobter deshalb seine Schulden bei ihm abtragen muss."

"Möchte bloß mal wissen, woher Sie das haben...", murmelte Clemont halblaut.

"Das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache", antwortete die junge Frau. "Selbstverständlich will mein Verlobter seine Schulden zurückzahlen, aber das geht leider nicht so schnell, wie er es gern möchte. Dennoch bin ich sicher, dass wir eine Möglichkeit finden, damit Sie Ihr Geld wieder erhalten, Mr. Merowinger."

"Mr. Merowinger?", wiederholte Clemont verwundert.

"Das sind Sie doch, nicht wahr? Sie sind der Merowinger, auch wenn Sie sich nun anders nennen."

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Miss, Sie irren sich sehr. Ich bin lediglich der Geschäftsführer dieses Clubs und arbeite für den Merowinger, genau wie diejenigen, die Typen wie Ihren Verlobten daran erinnern, dass sie uns noch Geld schulden."

"Sie sind nicht der Merowinger?", fragte Nelly verwundert und wirkte enttäuscht.

"Nein, tut mir leid, Miss. Aber das sollte uns nicht daran hindern, über die Rückzahlung der Schulden von Mr. Hartmann zu sprechen."

"Nun, ich will Sie keinesfalls kränken, aber darüber möchte ich nur mit dem Merowinger persönlich verhandeln."

"Sie sind nicht in der Position, um Forderungen zu stellen, kleine Madame!"

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", gab Nelly in leicht schnippischem Ton zurück und wunderte sich über ihren eigenen Mut. Doch das Orakel hatte ihr dringend nahegelegt, nur persönlich mit dem Merowinger zu verhandeln, da dieser eine Schwäche für hübsche Frauen haben sollte und sich deshalb bestimmt ihr gegenüber entgegenkommend zeigen würde, was die Schulden ihres Freundes betraf.

"Was, wenn der Merowinger erfährt, dass ich ihn persönlich zu sprechen wünschte und Sie dies verhindert haben?", fuhr die junge Frau fort. "Wollen Sie das wirklich riskieren?"

Clemont's Miene war deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm die Worte der kleinen Person vor seinem Schreibtisch nicht schmeckten. Er schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, dann nickte er schließlich.

"Also schön, ich werde den Merowinger davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Sie ihn zu sprechen wünschen. Mal sehen, ob er an einem Treffen mit Ihnen überhaupt interessiert ist. Sie hören dann von mir. Guten Abend, Miss... wie war Ihr Name?"

"Ich heiße Nelly Barnes."

"Gut, Miss Barnes, auf Wiedersehen."

Die junge Frau nickte ihm zu, erhob sich dann und verließ das Büro. Erst draußen auf dem Gang spürte sie, dass sie am ganzen Körper verschwitzt war, und suchte sofort wieder die Toilette auf, um sich dort das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu benetzen...

 

=~=~=

 

Aides saß mit seiner Frau im Salon des Schlosses und zeigte ihr die Entwürfe, nach denen die Inneneinrichtung seines neuen Hotels _'Paparouna'_ gestaltet worden war.

"Wie aufmerksam von dir, das Mosaikbild des großen Brunnens in der Eingangshalle nach meinen Ideen ausarbeiten zu lassen", sagte Persephone geschmeichelt, während sie die Skizze und ein Foto des fertigen Kunstwerks betrachtete, welches die antiken Abbilder von Aides und ihr als Serapis und Isis darstellte, Zerberus mit drei Köpfen zu ihren Füßen sitzend.

"Man soll sich daran erinnern, wer wir einst waren und immer noch sind", erwiderte ihr Mann und legte ihr liebevoll einen Arm um die Schultern. "Die Menschheit darf uns nicht einfach vergessen, selbst wenn sie uns derzeit für Fabelwesen hält."

"Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass man dich nicht mehr fürchtet und hasst, Aides, so wie in den alten Zeiten, nur weil du der Herrscher des Jenseits bist und die Menschen sich vor dem Tode fürchten", meinte Persephone und schaute ihn zärtlich an.

"Nun, deine Mutter hat nicht unwesentlich zu meinem schlechten Ruf beigetragen", murrte er. "Sie veranlasste Homer zu dem Glauben, dass ich dich gegen deinen Willen entführt und in der Unterwelt gefangen gehalten habe. Dank der Schriften Homers hat sich diese Lüge in den Mythen festgesetzt und existiert immer noch, denn alle anderen Dichter schrieben sie einfach ab. Und niemand aus unserer Familie hielt es für notwendig, die Sache richtig zu stellen."

"Das ist nicht wahr, Liebster", widersprach seine Frau leise und strich ihm sacht über die Wange. "Immerhin sorgte Apoll dafür, dass es in Homers Schriften hieß, du hättest dich in mich verliebt. Mich hingegen stellte man in der Geschichte wie ein Kind dar, obwohl ich bereits im heiratsfähigen Alter war."

"Nein, ein Kind warst du nicht mehr, mein Liebling", bestätigte ihr Mann lächelnd und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. "Höchstens jung und unerfahren, doch dem habe ich letztendlich abgeholfen und es hat dir doch gefallen, nicht wahr?"

"Oh ja", hauchte Persephone, die sich wieder einmal an die Anfangsjahre ihrer Ehe erinnerte. "Vor allem vergesse ich nie, wie dein Bart mich immer unter der Nase kitzelte, wenn wir uns leidenschaftlich küssten."

Aides lachte verhalten und verschloss ihren Mund erneut mit seinen Lippen, bevor ein Klopfen an der Tür die innige Zweisamkeit mit seiner Frau unterbrach.

"Ja, bitte?", rief Persephone und gleich darauf steckte ein Bediensteter seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Bitte, verzeihen Sie die Störung", entschuldigte er sich demütig. "Aber da ist ein dringender Anruf für den Herrn."

"Was denn, so spät am Abend?", wunderte sich Aides und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, Herr, von einem Mr. Clemont, der mir erklärte, dass es sich um eine geschäftliche Angelegenheit handelt und keinen Aufschub duldet", berichtete der Diener. "Daher habe ich das Gespräch in Ihr Arbeitszimmer verlegen lassen. Ich hoffe, das war in Ihrem Sinne?"

"Gut", erwiderte Aides und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Frau zu. "Bitte, entschuldige mich für einen Moment, Persephone."

Danach erhob er sich und begab sich schnurstracks in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er sofort den Telefonhörer aufnahm und in unfreundlichem Ton hineinsprach: "Guten Abend, Clemont, ich hoffe für Sie, dass es einen guten Grund gibt, weshalb Sie mich abends unter meiner Privatnummer anrufen?!"

"Entschulden Sie, Monsieur", antwortete es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. "Aber ich halte es wirklich für wichtig, auch wenn es sich zunächst wie ein Witz anhören mag."

"Was gibt es denn?"

"Vor wenigen Minuten war eine gewisse Nelly Barnes bei mir, die sich als Verlobte von Harold Hartmann ausgab."

"Na und?"

"Sie wollte über die Rückzahlung von Hartmann's Schulden verhandeln, jedoch nicht mit mir, sondern mit dem Besitzer des 'Capriccioso' - und sie wusste sogar, dass dieser Club dem Merowinger gehört. Mit niemandem außer ihm will sie sprechen."

"Unglaublich!", entfuhr es Aides überrascht. "Wie sah sie denn aus?"

Clemont beschrieb das Äußere der jungen Frau, so dass der Herr der Unterwelt keinen Zweifel daran hegte, dass es sich wirklich um Nelly handelte.

"Möglicherweise hat Hartmann sie zu Ihnen geschickt, Clemont", meinte er dann nachdenklich.

"Miss Barnes hat das verneint und mich beschworen, niemandem etwas über unser Treffen zu sagen - außer Ihnen natürlich."

"Kennt Miss Barnes denn meinen richtigen Namen?"

"Keine Ahnung, sie sprach nur von dem Merowinger."

"Klingt nicht gerade so, als ob sie um meine wahre Identität wüsste. Welchen Eindruck hatten Sie denn von ihr?"

"Schwer zu sagen, doch sie wirkte entschlossen und machte mir sogar Vorwürfe, weil ich meine Gorillas zu ihrem Verlobten geschickt habe, um ihn daran zu erinnern, seine Spielschulden zu bezahlen. Vermutlich liebt sie Hartmann und ist bereit, alles für ihn zu tun."

"Na schön, Clemont, ich werde mich um die junge Dame kümmern."

"In Ordnung, Monsieur, und bitte entschuldigen Sie nochmals die Störung."

"Schon gut, es war richtig, dass Sie mich über Miss Barnes' Anliegen unterrichtet haben. Schönen Abend noch!"

Aides legte auf und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. Eigentlich war es kaum verwunderlich, dass die kleine Barnes auf die Idee kam, mit dem sogenannten Merowinger über die Schulden ihres Freundes zu sprechen. Sicherlich wollte sie ihm anbieten, Hartmann's Schulden in Raten abzuzahlen, ohne dass ihr angeblicher Verlobter etwas davon wusste. Es passte sehr gut zum Charakterbild von Miss Barnes, die für diesen Mann viel auf sich nehmen würde, um ihn zu retten, obwohl der Kerl das nicht verdiente. Aber wie weit würde sie gehen? Nun, er gedachte, sie in eine Situation zu bringen, in der sie sich mit dieser Frage auseinandersetzen musste...

 

=~=~=

 

"Du warst aber lange weg", stellte George fest, als Nelly endlich wieder an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

"Tut mir leid, es ging nicht schneller", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau, der immer noch die Begegnung mit dem unfreundlichen Clemont nahe ging. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so kompliziert sein würde, an den Merowinger heranzukommen. Er ließ sich von seinen Handlangern ziemlich gut abschotten. Kein Wunder, dass man ihn nur schwer zu fassen bekam, da er sich auf diese Weise zu schützen verstand. Nelly war sich nach dem Gespräch mit Clemont auch keineswegs mehr sicher, dass der Merowinger sich überhaupt mit ihr treffen würde.

"Ist dir nicht gut?", erkundigte sich Claudia besorgt. "Du siehst sehr blass aus."

"Tatsächlich", stimmte George ihr zu. "Was ist mit dir los, Mädchen?"

"Nichts, alles in Ordnung", behauptete Nelly, um ihren Gastgeber und die anderen zu beruhigen. "Ich hatte nur ein wenig Kreislaufprobleme, ist aber schon besser."

"Wirklich?", fragte George zweifelnd.

"Aber ja", versicherte sie ihm und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Glas, trank einige Schlucke des Fruchtcocktails und erwiderte: "Gleich geht es mir wieder gut."

Die fürsorglichen Blicke ihres Gastgebers und der übrigen am Tisch verrieten deutlich, dass sie ihr nicht recht glaubten. Es tat Nelly leid, dass sie ihren Begleitern solche Sorgen bereitete. Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach, wie sie die Situation zum Positiven wenden konnte, nahm dann noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und wandte sich kurz darauf in gespieltem Übermut an Carlos: "Hast du Lust, mit mir zu tanzen?"

Über das Gesicht des Maskenbildners glitt ein Lächeln und er nickte. Sofort sprang Nelly von ihrem Stuhl auf, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie sich gleich zum Rhythmus des Lieds, das gerade lief, zu bewegen begann und Carlos mitmachte.

"Scheint, als ob wir uns unnötig Sorgen um die Kleine gemacht hätten", meinte Samantha und wandte sich wieder Delgado zu. Dieser jedoch hielt seine Augen kritisch auf Nelly gerichtet, während er murmelte: "Scheint so..."

"Komm, George, mach dir keine Gedanken mehr um das Mädchen", sagte auch Claudia, die sich ebenfalls zu ihm umgedreht hatte. "Ich denke, Nelly hat ein Frauenproblem, weiter nichts."

"Ein Frauenproblem?", fragte der Angesprochene und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, während er sich nun doch Claudia zuwandte.

"Alle vier Wochen", flötete ihm Samantha ins Ohr und tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Claudia aus, die ihr zunickte.

"Ach so, das...", meinte George jetzt, schien aber nicht überzeugt von dieser Erklärung. "Warum ist sie dann mitgekommen? Ich hätte doch verstanden, wenn sie unter diesen Umständen lieber zu Hause geblieben wäre."

"Sie war bestimmt neugierig auf den Club", vermutete Samantha. "Du weißt doch, wie schwer es ist, als Nicht-Mitglied hier überhaupt reinzukommen, oder?"

"Ja, ja, schon..."

"Na, siehst du! Da hast du deine Erklärung. Und jetzt wäre es schön, wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit zur Abwechslung mal wieder uns zwei Hübschen schenken würdest."

Delgado lachte und nickte dann, doch er warf während der Unterhaltung mit den zwei Frauen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu Nelly, da ihn das Gefühl beschlich, dass sie ihm etwas verheimlichte und mit einer ganz bestimmten Absicht in diesen Club gekommen war, obwohl er sich den Grund dafür nicht recht erklären konnte...

 

=~=~=

 

Kurz nach Mitternacht bemerkte Seraph, dass ein großer Wagen die Straße entlanggefahren kam und direkt vor dem Haus der Eheleute Wolff anhielt. Gleich darauf kam Konstantin aus dem Auto und öffnete die hintere Tür auf der Seite zum Bürgersteig, damit Sophia und Flora aussteigen konnten.

"Vielen Dank für alles, Frau Gizikadou", sagten die Mädchen noch zu der Frau, die am Steuer des PKWs saß und ihnen lächelnd zunickte.

"Gern geschehen", gab die Angesprochene freundlich zurück. "Gute Nacht, ihr zwei, und denkt daran: Ihr seid uns beide jederzeit willkommen."

"Danke, Sie sind alle sehr nett zu uns gewesen", erwiderte Sophia. "Ich wünsche Ihnen ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht. Kommen Sie mit Konstantin gut nach Hause. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auch von mir eine Gute Nacht und vielen Dank", kam es noch einmal von Flora.

"Es ist schon gut, ihr beiden, jetzt aber rasch ins Haus", empfahl Konstantins Mutter. "Schlaft gut."

Der Junge begleitete die zwei Mädchen noch bis zur Haustür, wo Flora sich dann mittels des Dietrichs dranmachte aufzuschließen, während Sophia und Konstantin sich an beiden Händen fassten und verliebt ansahen.

"Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragte der Junge schüchtern.

"Nein, ich glaube nicht", antwortete sie. "Unsere Pflegeeltern haben etwas dagegen, wenn wir uns so oft mit anderen außerhalb der Schule treffen. Wir konnten auch nur deshalb auf euer Fest kommen, weil sie ausgegangen sind und erst spät wiederkommen."

"Meinst du nicht, sie ließen doch mit sich reden?"

"Nein, Konstantin, bitte such' nicht das Gespräch mit ihnen und komm nicht hierher. Das gibt nur Ärger für Flora, dich und mich und das will ich nicht. Wir sehen uns doch in der Schule wieder, also Übermorgen. Das werden wir schon verkraften, oder?"

"Natürlich", versicherte der Junge ihr. "Aber ist schwer für mich, dich einen ganzen Tag lang nicht zu suchen. Es ist sogar schwer für mich, dass wir uns jetzt trennen müssen."

"Was meinst du, wie schwer es für Flora und mich ist, wieder in unser Gefängnis zurückzukehren, nachdem wir mit so vielen netten Menschen ein schönes Fest in eurem Restaurant gefeiert haben? Aber es ist nun einmal nicht zu ändern, jedenfalls nicht im Moment."

Flora hatte inzwischen die Tür öffnen können und wandte sich nun an Sophia: "Komm, lass uns reingehen, bevor unsere Pflegeeltern nach Hause kommen."

"Ja, geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach", versprach das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Dann umarmte sie Konstantin spontan und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Bis Montag", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Bis Montag", gab er ebenso leise zurück, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Gute Nacht!"

"Gute Nacht, und komm gut heim."

Der Junge nickte, entfernte sich drei Schritte vom Eingang, nahm dann Flora wahr, die in der Türschwelle des Hauses stand und ihn anstarrte, und sagte: "Dir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und angenehme Träume. Mach's gut."

Danach drehte er sich um und eilte zum Wagen zurück, in dem seine Mutter geduldig auf ihn wartete. Sie fuhr jedoch erst los, nachdem die Mädchen die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

Seraph blickte dem Fahrzeug nach, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann wandte er sich dem Haus zu, in dem Sophia und Flora sich nun für das Bett fertig machten.

"Was sollte das denn eben?", hörte er das blonde Mädchen fragen.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Sophia verwundert.

"Na, die Sache mit Konstantin", erklärte Flora. "Seit wann umarmst und küsst du ihn? Du wolltest dich doch eigentlich nicht auf ihn einlassen, oder habe ich da etwas falsch verstanden?"

"Nein, nein, du hast ja recht, aber... ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Vorhin sind wir uns sehr nahe gekommen und er hat mich gebeten, seine feste Freundin zu sein. Dann haben wir uns geküsst..."

"Echt?"

"Ja, und es war unglaublich schön. Außerdem ist er doch wirklich sehr nett, oder?"

"Das stimmt, und darüber hinaus sieht er auch noch sehr gut aus."

"Und seine Eltern waren überaus freundlich zu uns. Ich wünschte, sie wären unsere Pflegeeltern."

"Sind sie aber nicht.. leider", seufzte Flora. "Ich mochte seine Eltern auch sehr gern."

"Hat dir das Fest gefallen?"

"Natürlich, wie sollte es das nicht?! Weißt du, dass ich noch nie so viel Spaß hatte wie heute?"

"Ach, warum können die Wölfe nicht für immer wegbleiben? Wir beide kommen doch alleine auch ganz gut zurecht."

"Sag mal, Sophia, bist du jetzt so richtig verliebt in Konstantin?"

"Na ja, ich mag ihn schon sehr. Ist das Verliebtheit?"

"Ich denke schon, du siehst sehr glücklich aus."

"Oh ja, das bin ich! Das bin ich!"

Seraph sah, wie sich seine kleine Göttin vergnügt auf das untere Etagenbett fallen ließ, ein Kopfkissen ergriff, an sich drückte und die Füße über dem Boden hin- und herschlenkerte. Der Engel fühlte einen bohrenden Schmerz in seiner Brust und spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

"Wenn du verliebt bist, bleiben wir dann in Frankfurt, Sophia?", fragte Flora.

Schlagartig hörte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit dem Schlenkern der Füße auf und in ihr Antlitz trat ein bitterer Ausdruck. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nein, wir dürfen nicht hierbleiben! Wir müssen fort, wir müssen!"

"Und was ist mit Konstantin?"

"Im Moment gibt es keine Zukunft für uns..."

"Aber ihr beiden mögt euch doch! Und ihr solltet zusammen sein, egal, ob das diese dämliche Doris stört oder nicht! Sie muss endlich akzeptieren, dass Konstantin nichts von ihr will!"

"An diese Zimtzicke habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber gut, dass du mich an sie erinnerst, Flora! In der Schule muss ich aufpassen, dass niemand Konstantin und mich zusammen sieht. Ansonsten wird mir die dämliche Kuh bestimmt eine Menge Ärger machen."

"Und wie erklärst du das Konstantin?"

"Er weiß doch, wie sie tickt, und versteht es sicherlich, wenn wir uns irgendwo heimlich treffen."

"Du willst dich also heimlich mit ihm treffen?"

"Na ja, ein- oder zweimal. Nächste Woche gibt es ja bereits Ferien und die meisten aus unserer Klasse fahren mit den Eltern in den Urlaub. Es ist auch besser, wenn sich Konstantin nicht allzu sehr an mich gewöhnt. Er wird traurig sein, wenn wir erst mal fort sind."

"Du bist also immer noch entschlossen, von hier abzuhauen?!"

"Ja, natürlich! Ich hoffe ja, dass Kurt uns bald mit den falschen Papieren versorgt."

"Und ich habe nach wie vor Angst, dass auf unserer Flucht etwas schief geht."

"Nicht doch! Du musst dieser Sache zuversichtlich entgegensehen. Stell dir doch nur einmal vor, wie schön das Leben ohne die Wölfe wäre!"

"Aber es sind doch nur noch wenige Jahre, bis wir volljährig werden", wandte Flora ein.

Sophia bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick, dann fragte sie: "Hast du etwa schon vergessen, dass unser schmieriger Pflegevater dich unsittlich betatscht hat? Willst du darauf warten, dass er weiter geht und dir weh tut?"

Das blonde Mädchen senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na also", stellte Sophia fest und erhob sich vom unteren Bettrand. "Das sind wir uns ja einig! Wir werden dieses Jahr abhauen! Und die Ferien bieten sich da geradezu an, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass die Schlampe und ihre Bulldogge sicherlich eine Woche ohne uns verreisen. Eine bessere Gelegenheit gibt es für uns nicht!"

"Okay, das klingt plausibel", räumte Flora ein.

Sophia ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

"Komm, hab keine Angst", flüsterte sie ihr beruhigend ins Ohr. "So lange wir beide zusammen sind, kann uns gar nichts passieren. Wir sind Schwestern! Und jetzt denk nur noch an das schöne Fest heute. Das wird dir Kraft geben und dir angenehme Träume bescheren."

Flora erwiderte die Umarmung und die beiden Mädchen hielten sich eine längere Zeit in den Armen, bevor sie in ihre Betten gingen und das Licht löschten. Wenig später schliefen beide tief und fest, während Seraph immer noch wie eine Salzsäule auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite stand und Mühe hatte, seine Fassung zu bewahren...

 

=~=~=

 

Obwohl Nelly nach dem Tanz mit Carlos noch von einigen anderen Herren aus dem Club aufgefordert wurde und daher eine längere Zeit auf der Tanzfläche verbrachte, gelang es ihr nicht, die innere Nervosität abzuschütteln. Zudem bemerkte sie, als sie wieder am Tisch ihres Gastgebers saß, dass jener sie ständig ansah.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, George?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig.

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erwiderte er mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Mir scheint, dass du mich beobachtest", erklärte Nelly.

"Unsinn, ich bin nur in Gedanken", behauptete Delgado, der sich ertappt fühlte. "Gefällt es dir in diesem Club eigentlich?"

"Ja, obwohl er ziemlich extravagant ist."

"Das stimmt! Ist dir das unangenehm?"

"Nein, ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen."

George nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Samantha zu, die offenbar großes Interesse an ihm hatte. Nelly beobachtete die beiden, um sich von den Gedanken an den Merowinger abzulenken. Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Mr. Clemont waren fast zweieinhalb Stunden vergangen und sie fand es eigenartig, dass sie immer noch keine Nachricht von dem Geschäftsführer erhalten hatte. Konnte es sein, dass dessen Boss kein Treffen mit ihr wünschte?

Die junge Frau hob ihre Hand, da ihr Glas leer war und sie noch etwas trinken wollte. Als der Kellner an ihrem Tisch erschien, bestellte sie sich noch einen Fruchtcocktail und aß dann ein paar Scampis, die noch übrig geblieben waren. Sie schmeckten köstlich und schienen tatsächlich frisch zu sein.

"Wenn du Hunger hast, bestelle ich dir gerne etwas", bot George sofort an.

"Nein, danke, ist wirklich nicht nötig", wehrte Nelly ab und bemerkte, dass Samantha ein wenig verärgert wirkte, weil ihr Gastgeber ihrer Person so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Was haltet ihr davon, auch einmal das Tanzbein zu schwingen?", schlug da Carlos seinem Freund und dessen Sitznachbarin vor.

"Oh ja, ich hätte schon Lust dazu", sagte Samantha sofort.

"Also schön, warum nicht?", meinte George und verschwand mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche.

Einen Moment später erhob sich Claudia und ging, um sich frischzumachen. Kaum war sie weg, beugte sich Carlos zu Nelly vor und fragte leise: "Läuft da was zwischen euch?"

"Zwischen wem?", wollte die junge Frau wissen und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Zwischen George und dir", gab Carlos zurück. "Mir ist seit geraumer Zeit aufgefallen, dass er dich die ganze Zeit heimlich anstarrt. Ich weiß ja, dass er dich sehr mag, aber ich dachte, die Beziehung zwischen euch wäre rein platonisch."

"Ist sie auch", bestätigte ihm Nelly.

"Warum starrt er dich dann ständig an?"

"Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Aber du hast ja gehört, dass er den Grund dafür nicht verraten will. Verhalte ich mich vielleicht falsch?"

"Nein, keineswegs."

"Oder ist was mit meiner Kleidung nicht in Ordnung?"

"Doch, alles an dir ist okay, Nelly. Deshalb verstehe ich George ja nicht."

"Vielleicht macht er sich immer noch Sorgen, weil es mir anfangs nicht so gut ging."

"Hm... könnte sein."

In diesem Augenblick servierte der Kellner den Fruchtcocktail für Nelly, indem er ihr ein Tablett hinhielt, auf dem ein frisch gefülltes Glas stand - und darunter befand sich ein kleiner Umschlag.

"Ist für Sie, Miss", erklärte die Bedienung.

Nelly beäugte den Brief misstrauisch, bevor sie erst ihn und dann das Cocktailglas an sich nahm.

"Danke", sagte sie zu dem Kellner, ehe sie bemerkte, dass Carlos neugierig auf den Brief starrte. Es war ihr zwar etwas peinlich, nichtsdestotrotz stellte sie das Glas auf den Tisch ab, öffnete den Umschlag und zog ein Schreiben heraus, das sie rasch entfaltete und überflog:

 

_"Sehr verehrte Mademoiselle Barnes,_

_selbstverständlich bin ich gerne bereit, mich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Ihnen zu treffen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir eine Übereinkunft über das von Ihnen erwähnte Problem finden werden. In den nächsten Tagen lasse ich Ihnen eine weitere Nachricht über unser Treffen zukommen._

_Bis dahin wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in meinem Club._

_A bientôt!_

_M."_

 

Nelly sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war die erwartete Nachricht des Merowingers! Dieser gefährliche Mann ließ sich also tatsächlich herab, sie zu treffen! Und der Ton, in dem das Schreiben gehalten war, wirkte recht freundlich. Doch sie würde sich nicht davon täuschen lassen! Der Merowinger war ein Gangster und sie durfte ihm nicht allzu sehr vertrauen. Es ging lediglich darum, eine Ratenzahlung auszuhandeln, um Harrys Schulden zu begleichen und damit sein Leben zu retten. Fürs Erste war ihr Freund damit wohl außer Gefahr.

"Eine schlechte Nachricht?", erkundigte sich Carlos, der die Reaktion der jungen Frau richtig als innerliches Erschrecken deutete. Doch sie fasste sich sofort wieder, faltete den Brief zusammen, steckte ihn in den Umschlag und dann in ihre Handtasche.

"Nein, ich habe sie erwartet", gab Nelly wahrheitsgemäß zu.

"Und warum bist du dann so erschrocken?"

"Nun, ich habe gar nicht mehr mit einer positiven Antwort gerechnet."

"Worum geht es denn?"

"Es ist eine sehr private Angelegenheit, die nur meinen Freund und mich betrifft."

"Aha", bemerkte Carlos, dem jetzt klar war, dass Nelly sich darüber nicht unterhalten wollte. Er vermutete, dass sie mit ihrem Partner einen kleinen Streit hatte und deshalb teilweise sehr nervös war.

"Das wird schon wieder", meinte er dann aufmunternd und hob sein Glas. "Auf die Liebe."

Nelly lächelte, hob jetzt auch ihr Glas und stieß mit Carlos an.

"Auf die Liebe!", wiederholte sie. "Sie ist doch das Wichtigste im Leben!"


	38. Chapter 38

Trotz der schönen Erlebnisse des vergangenen Tages fiel Sophia in einen unruhigen Schlaf und war etwa anderthalb Stunden nach dem Einschlafen wieder hellwach. Sie lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen ihrer Freundin, während sie ihren verwirrenden Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. Da gab es zum einen die zaghaften Annäherungen Konstantins und die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie miteinander ausgetauscht und die sie sehr glücklich gemacht hatten. Es stimmte sie traurig, dass sie nicht in Frankfurt bleiben und seine feste Freundin werden konnte. Aber es gab keinen anderen Ausweg, Flora und sie mussten von den Wölfen weggehen, sonst würde es in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft zu einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung kommen, deren Folgen unabsehbar waren. Es bereitete ihr jetzt schon Mühe, den Pflegeeltern nicht an die Gurgel zu springen. Ihr würde es ja reichen, wenn wenigstens dieser vermaledeite Gero nicht wäre, der eine reale Bedrohung für Flora darstellte. Gab es denn nichts, um sein widerliches Verhalten in die Schranken zu weisen?

Sophia erinnerte sich in diesem Moment an ihr Hexenbüchlein, in dem so viele Anwendungsmöglichkeiten standen, um sich vor allerhand Schlechtigkeiten zu schützen. Abrupt setzte sich das Mädchen im Bett auf. Der Gedanke daran, ihr Schicksal eventuell wieder selbst lenken zu können, elektrisierte sie und sie konnte nicht schnell genug aus ihrem Bett klettern, um zu ihrer Schultasche zu eilen und das ihr mittlerweile wertvoll gewordene Büchlein von dort herauszuholen.

Rasch verzog sie sich mit diesem Schatz ins Bad, um Flora nicht zu wecken, setzte sich auf den Toilettendeckel und schlug das kleine Buch auf, um das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu überfliegen. Natürlich fand sie gleich etwas, das ihr geeignet schien, um Gero daran zu hindern, Flora zu belästigen...

*

Alarmiert flog Seraph auf das Haus der Wolffs zu und spähte vorsichtig durch das kleine Fenster des Bads, das zum Kinderzimmer gehörte. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an, als ihm klar wurde, was für eine Art von Buch Sophia in der Hand hielt. Und sie war fest entschlossen, wieder einmal Magie anzuwenden... Bei allen Göttern! Ihm blieb keine Zeit, um sich damit zu beschäftigen, welchen Zauber sie beabsichtigte. Jetzt galt es, schnell etwas zu tun, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Zeus und seinen Agenten auf einen anderen Ort zu lenken! Sie durften Sophia einfach nicht finden!

Der Engel handelte vollkommen spontan, ohne sich irgendwelche Gedanken um mögliche Konsequenzen zu machen. Er flog mit Windeseile zum Frankfurter Main-Tower und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, sämtliche Stromverbindungen und alles, was damit zusammenhing, zu unterbrechen. Dann murmelte er beinahe unhörbar einen alten Zauberspruch und beobachtete erleichtert, wie eine elektrische Verbindung nach der anderen ausfiel und der Main-Tower zunehmend dunkler wurde. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis ein erster Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Genau das Richtige, um die Agenten des Systems herzulocken, die gewiss die mächtige Magie spüren würden, die er gerade eben für dieses Gebäude angewendet hatte...

*

Der Zauber, mit dem Sophia ihren Pflegevater belegen wollte, erschien ihr nicht schwer und sie beschloss, ihn sofort auszuführen. Leise verließ sie das Bad, zog sich rasch die Hausschuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort schaute sie im Vorratsschrank nach, ob Sellerie oder Karotten vorhanden waren. Aber außer einer langen Salatgurke und einem halben Eimer Kartoffeln sowie drei Äpfeln fand sie dort nichts. Zielsicher griff das Mädchen nach der Gurke, betrachtete sie nachdenklich und murmelte: "Die tut es sicher auch."

Sie legte die Gurke auf die Spüle, holte dann einen mittelgroßen Topf aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn bis zur Hälfte mit Wasser. Dann stellte sie ihn auf den Herd, um den Inhalt zu erwärmen. Sobald dies geschehen war, nahm Sophia wieder die Gurke und spülte sie unter fließendem Wasser ab, bevor sie ein frisches Handtuch holte, das Gemüse damit leicht abtrocknete und beides zusammen auf den Küchentisch legte, unweit ihres Zauberbüchleins. Danach holte sie Essig und Salz sowie einen Messbecher aus einem anderen Schrank, maß etwa 450 Gramm Salz ab und schüttete es in den Topf. Dann rührte sie es sieben Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn herum und wartete, bis das Wasser einmal aufkochte. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, den Topf von der heißen Platte zu nehmen und noch 3 Esslöffel Essig in die Salzlösung zu geben. Danach rührte sie erneut sieben Mal um, nun jedoch im Uhrzeigersinn.

Laut Anweisung musste sie die Salzlösung nun weitere fünf Minuten ziehen lassen. Sophia nutzte die Wartezeit, um wieder einen Blick in das Hexenbüchlein zu werfen und sich den Zauberspruch einzuprägen, der gegen Belästigung durch einen aufdringlichen Mann schützen sollte. Allein die letzten Zeilen verrieten ihr, dass die magische Beschwörung höchstwahrscheinlich aus dem antiken Griechenland stammte, da man sich auf das Herrscherpaar der Unterwelt berief. Und bereits das Lesen dieser Zauberformel verursachte in dem Mädchen ein deutlich wahrnehmbares Kribbeln auf der Haut.

"Ich bin eine Hexe", dachte Sophia. "Vermutlich gehört diese körperliche Reaktion zu magischen Handlungen dazu und ist gewiss ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Zauber wirkt."

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche. Die fünf Minuten waren gerade vorbei, so dass Sophia eine flache Schüssel aus dem Schrank holte und die warme Salzlösung vom Topf in dieses Gefäß umfüllte.

Zur Sicherheit ließ sie das kleine Hexenbüchlein mit der entsprechenden Seite für diesen Zauber aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch neben der Schüssel liegen, atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, hob dann beide Hände ausgestreckt über der salzigen Flüssigkeit und murmelte:

 

_> Den Mann ,Gero Wolff, wollen wir anklagen, _

_sein Tun gegen zarte Jungfern und holde Weiber gerichtet zu haben._

_Enthüllt wird damit sein schändliches Tun,_

_dem bereiten wir ein Ende nun._

_So höre, Gero Wolff, folgenden Bann,_

_der über dich komme ein Leben lang:_

_Du schändlicher Freier, verflucht sollst du sein!_

_Hast bereitet viel Frauen unendliche Pein._

_Damit ist jetzt Schluss, es sei dir gesagt,_

_dein Stab bleibet liegen, dir wird Lust versagt!_

_Das salzige Wasser entzieht dir die Kraft,_

_nie mehr fließt heraus Frucht mit dem Saft._

_Dein blühender Stängel, der stramme Johannes,_

_erhebt sich nicht mehr_

_zur Strafe für das Tun von dir bösen Mannes._

_Dein Fleisch bleibet liegen, du musst es ertragen,_

_wirst künftig den körperlichen Freuden entsagen._

_Dein haltloser Trieb liegt jetzt in festen Banden,_

_so sei es, ich schwör's bei Hades' und Persephone's Namen!_

_Gero Wolff - sei hiermit verflucht, verflucht, verflucht!_

_Im Namen aller Götter der Unterwelt! < _

 

Nachdem diese Worte über ihre Lippen gekommen waren, spürte Sophia, wie eine mächtige Kraft durch ihren ganzen Körper flutete, während sie ihre Hände immer noch ausgestreckt über der Salzlösung hielt. Diese starke Energie war keinesfalls unangenehm, nur ungewohnt, und das Mädchen hatte teilweise das Gefühl, dass sie ihr zu entgleiten versuchte. Aber sie ließ es nicht zu! Dieser Schutzzauber war für ihre Schwester und der verdammte Gero Wolff sollte ja seine dreckigen Finger von ihr lassen!

Sophia schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, die mächtige Energie zu kontrollieren.

Kurze Zeit darauf schien es ihr, als ob sie zwei dunkle, erstaunte Augen aus einem sehr alten Gesicht ansahen. Sie kannte diese Frau nicht, doch jene schien irgendwie durch den Zauber mit ihr verbunden zu sein.

"Du bist eine sehr begabte junge Hexe", hörte sie es flüstern, ohne dass die alte Frau ihre Lippen bewegt hatte. Dann verschwand die Gestalt der Greisin und Sophia bemerkte, dass die kraftvolle Energie allmählich nachließ. Wenige Sekunden später vermeinte sie es wispern zu hören: "Der Zauber ist vollendet!"

Sophia öffnete ihre Augen nun vorsichtig, blickte auf die Schale mit der Salzlösung und spürte dann, dass die Energie nicht mehr durch ihren Körper flutete.

"Welch eine überwältigende Erfahrung", dachte sie noch voller Staunen und hätte dieses Erlebnis um nichts auf der Welt missen wollten. Stattdessen verstärkte sich in ihr nur der Wunsch, noch mehr über das Hexentum wissen zu wollen. Denn das, was ihr bisher bekannt war, konnte nur ein winziger Bruchteil dessen sein, was sich alles in dem alten magischen Wissen verbarg.

Doch Sophia riss sich nun wieder zusammen, da sie das Ritual schließlich zu Ende bringen wollte. Sie griff nun nach der Salatgurke und tunkte dessen Spitze eine Weile in die Salzlösung. Dann nahm sie ein schon auf dem Tisch bereitliegendes, scharfes Messer, holte die Gurke wieder aus dem Wasser, murmelte nochmals fast unhörbar: >Gero Wolff, sei hiermit verflucht, verflucht, verflucht!< und schnitt das feuchte Ende des Gemüses entschlossen ab. Danach schnitt sie den Rest der Gurke in mehrere Scheiben, die sie in die Salzlösung legte. Als sie damit fertig war, deckte sie alles mit dem Handtuch ab, auf dem die Gurke zuvor gelegen hatte. Die Scheiben mussten nun etwa eine Viertelstunde im Salzwasser liegen, ehe man sie herausnehmen durfte. Danach sollte man das mit dem Zauberbann belegte Gemüse, welches mit dem verfluchten Mann verbunden war, ins Feuer werfen, was das magische Ritual abschloss.

Sophia seufzte. Gerade der letzte Teil des Zaubers erwies sich als Problem. Woher sollte sie jetzt auf die Schnelle ein Feuer nehmen, noch dazu mitten in der Nacht? Nein, sie musste damit wohl bis zum nächsten Tag warten und dann mit dem Fahrrad zu einer der unzähligen Grillhütten in und um Frankfurt fahren. Es war jetzt Sommer, die Ferien standen vor der Tür und viele Menschen liebten es, am Nachmittag mit Freunden oder der Familie zu grillen. Sie fand bestimmt eine Gruppe, die ein Feuer entzündet hatten und die ihr sicherlich erlauben würde, dort schlechtes Gemüse zu entsorgen...

*

Persephone und Aides, die beide gerade nebeneinander eingeschlummert waren, fuhren gleichzeitig aus dem Schlaf.

"Verdammt, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", entfuhr es dem Herrn der Unterwelt.

"Was ist dir, Liebster?", fragte seine Frau, die ebenso konsterniert wirkte wie er.

"Jemand hat einen alten Fluch heraufbeschworen", antwortete er.

"Genau dasselbe habe ich auch empfunden", bestätigte sie ihm und nickte. "Man hat unsere Namen angerufen... der Zauber wirkt, ich spüre es! Aber ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es heutzutage noch einen Menschen gibt, der dazu fähig ist."

"Nun, wir werden bald wissen, um wen es sich handelt", gab Aides verärgert zurück und erhob sich, hüllte sich in seinen Morgenrock ein und verließ das Schlafzimmer seiner Frau, die ihm verwirrt nachsah. Es kam zwar unerwartet, dass jemand einen alten Zauber ausführte, aber das war doch kein Grund, um so wütend zu sein, wie ihr Mann es war. Allerdings hatte es ihn immer gestört, dass es Menschen gab, die ebenso wie die Götter in der Lage waren, mit den physischen und metaphysischen Kräften zu spielen. Aides hatte nie besonders viel von den Menschen gehalten, verachtete vor allem diejenigen dieser Gattung, die sich unfair verhielten oder keinen Verstand besaßen, während er klugen und mutigen Exemplare durchaus Sympathie und manchmal sogar Bewunderung entgegenbrachte, vor allem, wenn es sich um weibliche Wesen handelte. Im Allgemeinen betrachtete er die Menschheit jedoch als einen törichten Haufen voller Narren, von denen sich einige für göttergleich hielten, was keinem aus ihrer Familie gefiel, auch ihr nicht. Aber Magier und Hexen waren in der Regel nicht hochmütig, die meisten davon sogar bescheiden, und viele, die ihr Geld mit dem Vorführen von Zaubertricks verdienten, zum Großteil Schelme. Deshalb konnte sie überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, warum es ihren Mann so wütend machte, dass jemand nach unendlich langer Zeit ein uraltes, magisches Ritual vollzogen und die Namen des Herrscherpaars der Unterwelt angerufen hatte.

Persephone erinnerte sich nur schwach an den Traum, den sie vor ihrem Erwachen gehabt und der sicherlich mit der kürzlich vollzogenen Beschwörung zu tun hatte: Schemenhaft sah sie ein schlankes, junges Mädchen, das in einer Küche stand und Wasser in einem Topf erhitzte... und merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie sich zu ihr hingezogen, obwohl sie ihr Antlitz nur undeutlich wahrnahm, hatte in sich das Verlangen gespürt, dieses Mädchen in die Arme zu schließen.

Ein wehmütiger Schmerz fuhr durch die Brust der Unterweltsgöttin, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass es sich vielleicht um ihre Tochter handeln könnte... ihr Baby, ihre geliebte Sophia, die jener verräterische Engel ihnen auf so schändliche Art geraubt hatte. Doch die Kleine schien sie nicht wahrgenommen, ihre Verbindung nicht gespürt zu haben. Kein Wunder, es war ja schließlich unendlich lange her, seit sie sie in ihren Armen hielt... wenn es tatsächlich ihre Sophia gewesen war, die sie in ihrem Traumgesicht sah. Vielleicht irrte sie sich jedoch, erlag lediglich einem Wunschdenken, weil sie sich danach sehnte, ihr Kind wieder bei sich zu haben...

Überwältigt von der Erinnerung an ihre entführte Tochter, begann Persephone heftig zu weinen...

*

Aides war vom Schlafzimmer seiner Frau direkt in das Arbeitszimmer seines Palastes geeilt, von wo aus er gleich einen Bediensteten damit beauftragte, Hekate sofort zu ihm zu bringen. Danach stützte er sich mit beiden Handflächen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und versuchte, seine innere Ruhe wiederzuerlangen. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, da er sich große Sorgen um Sophia machte.

Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, Persephone von seinem Traum zu erzählen, in dem er die ihm inzwischen wohlvertraute Gestalt des jugendlichen Ebenbildes seiner Frau sah, damit beschäftigt, eine Beschwörung über einer flachen Schale mit Wasser zu murmeln. Das arme Kind ahnte sicherlich nicht, dass solch ein mächtiges, magisches Ritual ihre Kräfte überfordern könnte, aber es war nicht sie, auf die er wütend war. Sein Zorn galt ausschließlich Seraph, der ihm gegenüber selbst behauptet hatte, seine Tochter immer noch zu beschützen. Wo in aller Welt befand sich dieser nichtsnutzige Verräter jetzt?! Warum war er nicht bei Sophia gewesen, um sie davon abzuhalten, einen alten Fluch heraufzubeschwören?! Verdammt noch mal! Diese Situation hätte gar nicht erst entstehen dürfen! Aber vielleicht war es ja gerade die Absicht von Demeter und Seraph, seine Tochter auf diese Weise zu vernichten - indem sie es so aussehen ließen, als hätte das Mädchen durch eigenes Verschulden sein Leben verloren! Diesen perfiden Kindesräubern traute er jede Niedertracht zu!

Doch noch bevor Sophia das Ritual beendet hatte, war er aufgewacht, aufgerüttelt von der starken Magie dieses Fluchs... Allerdings verhielt es sich so, dass ein dermaßen mächtiger Zauber unweigerlich die Aufmerksamkeit der alten Göttin Hekate, einer entfernten Verwandten, die bereits vor seiner Geburt in der Unterwelt gelebt hatte, hervorrief. Wenn der Fluch gerechtfertigt war, ließ Hekate der jeweiligen Hexe ihre Unterstützung beim Gebrauch der magischen Kräfte zukommen.

Es klopfte leicht an die Tür.

"Herein!", sagte Aides, wobei er den Kopf hob.

Die Tür glitt auf und schloss sich gleich wieder wie von selbst, nachdem eine uralte Greisin mit einem freundlichen Antlitz, welches von leuchtenden, weißen Haaren umrahmt wurde, in den Raum hineingeschwebt kam.

"Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Aidoneus?", sprach sie ihn an. [1]

"Bitte, verzeiht mir, liebe Tante, und nehmt Platz", erwiderte er in entschuldigendem Ton.

"Vielen Dank, aber eigentlich habe ich wenig Zeit", antwortete die Alte.

Der Herr der Unterwelt runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, ehe er verwundert nachhakte: "Ihr habt wenig Zeit?"

"Allerdings, denn vor kurzem sind drei bemerkenswerte Zauber ausgeführt worden", teilte Hekate ihm mit und verzog ihren Mund jetzt zu einem vergnügten Grinsen. "Schon sehr lange her, seit so etwas geschehen ist, und ich muss zugeben, dass mich das überaus erfreut, besonders, wenn es sich dabei um eine außerordentlich begabte, junge Hexe handelt."

"Drei bemerkenswerte Zauber? Meine Gemahlin und ich haben nur in dieser Nacht einen überaus mächtigen Fluch gespürt."

"Das ist wahr, Aidoneus, die Beschwörung der jungen Hexe war der stärkste Zauber, obwohl sie erst zum zweiten Mal eine magische Handlung vollzog. Doch auch der Bannstrahl, der gerade die gesamte Energieversorgung eines großen Gebäudekomplexes innerhalb einer europäischen Metropole ausschaltete, war nicht von schlechten Eltern."

"Was erzählt Ihr da? Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!", entfuhr es Aides, der glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Was hatte Sophia da nur angerichtet? Und warum, bei allen Tiefen der Nyx, hatte Seraph das nicht verhindert?! "Welchen Grund gab es für das Mädchen, einen ganzen Gebäudekomplex lahmzulegen?!"

"Nicht doch, Herr! Der Streich mit dem Gebäudekomplex geht auf das Konto eines anderen, dessen Gegenwart sich mir sofort entzog, als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Urheber des Bannstrahls richtete."

"Dieser Anschlag hat bestimmt sofort die Agenten des Systems auf den Plan gerufen?!"

"Gewiss, Aidoneus", verkündete Hekate voller Vergnügen. "Deshalb bemerkten sie auch nicht den Fluch meiner kleinen Hexe, der doch wirklich überaus stark war. So stark, dass sogar Eure Gemahlin und Ihr ihn spüren musstet, Herr. Es ist beinah so, wie in den alten Zeiten."

"Die alten Zeiten sind vorbei!", gab Aides missmutig zurück. "Aber ich beginne zu verstehen, weshalb jemand einen Bannstrahl auf ein öffentliches Gebäude lenkte - nicht wahr, es handelt sich doch um ein öffentliches Gebäude?"

"Das ist wahr!", bestätigte ihm Hekate.

"Es diente nur dazu, um die Agenten von dem Tun des jungen Mädchens abzulenken. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht, da beide Zauber ungefähr zur selben Zeit erfolgt sein müssen, wenn ich Euch richtig verstanden habe."

Die Alte nickte grinsend.

"Nun gut, das Geschehene ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern", meinte Aides, dessen Miene deutlich verriet, wie wenig es ihm behagte, was er gehört hatte. "Aber sagt mir doch bitte, liebe Tante, wo sich diese begabte, kleine Hexe aufhält?"

"Es ist in einer der größeren Metropolen in Europa, im westlichen Bereich, würde ich sagen. Näher kann ich es leider nicht bestimmen. Doch warum interessiert Euch dies?"

"Ein junges Mädchen, das mit dermaßen starken magischen Fähigkeiten begnadet ist, muss ich unbedingt kennenlernen", erklärte der Herr der Unterwelt entschlossen. "Vergesst bitte nicht, dass es Herrn Zeus ein Dorn im Auge sein dürfte, wenn eine echte Magierin, die ihre Kräfte nach Gutdünken gebraucht, sich in seiner Matrix herumtreibt und womöglich die von ihm überaus geliebte Routine stört."

"Etwas, das mich überaus amüsiert und meiner Meinung nach schon lange fällig ist. Wir ersticken doch alle in der uns auferlegten Langeweile, nicht wahr? Aber ich verstehe durchaus, dass Ihr die junge Hexe beschützen wollt, und versichere Euch meiner vollen Unterstützung, Aidoneus."

"Wenn das so ist, dann findet doch bitte heraus, wo dieses Mädchen lebt, liebe Tante."

"Ich tue, was in meinen Kräften steht. Doch Ihr wisst ja, dass ich mit der Kleinen erst wieder in Verbindung treten kann, wenn sie erneut einen starken Zauber ausführt. An diese Bedingung bin ich gebunden, da ich nicht einfach in das Leben der Menschen eindringen darf."

"Da seit kurzem mehrfach magische Handlungen erfolgt sind, dürfte es sicher nicht lange dauern, bis Ihr wieder eine Verbindung mit unserer kleinen Hexe herstellen könnt", meinte Aides zuversichtlich. "Welchen Zauber hat das Mädchen eigentlich als Erstes ausgeführt?"

"Oh, nichts Spektakulärer, Herr, sie stellte lediglich eine zerbrochene Fensterscheibe wieder her. Da wurde ich zum ersten Mal auf die Kleine aufmerksam. Sie selbst dagegen war überaus erstaunt, dass der Zauber wirkte. Es war gleichsam ihre Initiation und sie hat sie nach längerem Zögern und Nachdenken schließlich angenommen."

"Wer war bei ihr?"

"Niemand, Aidoneus, nicht einmal ein Erwachsener. Das Mädchen war vollkommen allein, als sie die magische Beschwörung vollzog, und sie ist eigentlich noch ein Kind."

"Mir scheint, wir sollten sie so schnell wie möglich finden. Jemand muss sich um sie kümmern, doch es sollten nicht die Wächter der Matrix sein!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Aidoneus = Einer der mutmaßlich ursprünglichen Namen des Hades


	39. Chapter 39

Demeter wollte der Vision, die sie mitten in der Nacht überkam, zuerst nicht trauen: Seraph, ihr Vertrauter, den sie bisher für loyal gehalten hatte, sandte mit Hilfe seiner übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten einen magischen Bannstrahl auf ein öffentliches Gebäude, worauf wenig später dessen gesamtes Energienetz ausfiel und sofort der zuständige technische Sicherheitsdienst sowie mehrere Agenten der Matrix vor Ort erschienen. Da der Engel nach seiner Tat rasch wieder verschwand, konnten sich die Systemwächter die Unterbrechung der Energieversorgung für den riesigen TV-Tower nicht erklären. Auch ihr selbst, der alten Göttin, blieb trotz ihrer Gabe des zweiten Gesichts schleierhaft, warum Seraph einen solch spektakulären Zauber innerhalb der Matrix ausgeführt hatte, obwohl er zuvor doch beinah mit den Agenten zusammengestoßen wäre. Hatte der Engel seinen Verstand verloren?

*

Interessiert beobachtete Zeus das Geschehen auf seinen Bildschirmen. Dies stellte bereits den zweiten Fall von überaus mächtiger Magie dar, die innerhalb seiner Matrix verübt worden war. Der Oberste der Götter konnte sich das nicht erklären, da niemand aus seiner großen Familie sich in der Nähe des Ortes aufhielt, an dem der Bannstrahl gegen den Frankfurter TV-Tower gerichtet wurde. Allerdings gab es zur Zeit keinen Menschen - nicht einen aus der Schar der dem System bekannten humanoiden Magier, die ungefährlich waren und deshalb innerhalb der Matrix geduldet wurden - , der zu einem solch starken Zauber in der Lage gewesen wäre. Nein, das Wesen, das ihn ausgeübt hatte, musste entweder zu den Göttern oder zu einem der alten mythischen Geschöpfe gehören. Doch die Letzteren wussten ganz genau, dass es ihnen verboten war, sich innerhalb menschlicher Gesellschaften aufzuhalten bzw. wenn sie es trotzdem einmal taten, sie sich unauffällig zu verhalten hatten. Dann wurden sie innerhalb der Matrix geduldet. Ansonsten konnten sie sich in einsame Gegenden zurückziehen oder fanden ihre Heimat innerhalb der vielen Bezirke der Unterwelt, was in den Augen Zeus' die beste Lösung darstellte.

Der Herrscher aller Götter kam zu dem Schluss, dass eines dieser mythischen Wesen es trotz seines Verbots gewagt haben musste, mutwillig einen Zauber gegen ein bekanntes Gebäude innerhalb der Matrix zu verüben. Das roch stark nach Rebellion! Und das, nachdem für eine längere Zeit endlich wieder Frieden zwischen Menschen und Maschinen herrschte! Stand ihm nun ein Aufstand der alten mythischen Geschöpfe bevor?!

Zeus richtete seinen Kugelschreiber gegen das Schaltpult vor ihm, worauf sich automatisch eine Nummer wählte, deren Ziffern rasch auf einem der Bildschirme aufleuchteten, während sich gleichzeitig ein Sprechkanal öffnete. Und dann erschien das Antlitz seines ältesten Bruders auf dem Monitor, der ihn mit ernstem Ausdruck ansah und fragte: "Was gibt es, Zeus?"

"Entschuldige die Störung, Aides", erwiderte der Angesprochene in sachlichem Ton. "Aber in einer Metropole innerhalb der Matrix wurde ein mächtiger Bannstrahl auf ein öffentliches Gebäude verübt."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß! Hekate hat mir gerade eben davon berichtet!", bestätigte ihm der Herr der Unterwelt.

"Äußerst beunruhigend", fuhr Zeus fort. "Hat Hekate vielleicht sehen können, wer sich erdreistete, die Ordnung innerhalb der Matrix zu stören?"

"Nein, der Urheber der Magie machte sich sofort aus dem Staub, als der Bannstrahl das gesamte Energienetz des Gebäudes lahmlegte."

"Kein Mensch wäre dazu in der Lage..."

"Wer weiß? Die Rebellen aus Zion schlafen nie! Man kann ihnen nicht über den Weg trauen, Friede hin oder her. Sie werden niemals Ruhe geben!"

"Mag sein, aber sie verfügen noch nicht über einen neuen 'Auserwählten' ", meinte Zeus nüchtern. "Wie du weißt, wird dieser von mir höchstpersönlich genetisch programmiert - und der Zeitpunkt dazu liegt noch in weiter Ferne. Bei dem dreisten Magier kann es sich also keineswegs um ein menschliches Wesen handeln."

"Willst du etwa unterstellen, dass es einer von uns war?!", gab Aides in zornigem Ton zurück.

"Nein, ich habe gesehen, dass unsere Familie keine Schuld trifft", antwortete der Herr aller Götter. "Deshalb vermute ich, dass es eines der Fabelwesen ist, die sich größtenteils in deinem Reich aufhalten."

"Was für ein Unsinn!", empörte sich der Gott der Unterwelt. "Bei uns hier war es ruhig! Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass eines der mythischen Geschöpfe ein Interesse daran hat, sich deinen Zorn zuzuziehen, wo sie doch innerhalb der Unterwelt ein geruhsames, friedliches Leben genießen?"

"Jedenfalls hat den Zauber weder ein Gott noch ein Mensch ausgeübt."

"Wie kommst du zu dieser Behauptung? Ist dir denn ein mythisches Wesen über einen deiner Monitore geflitzt, nachdem der Bannstrahl aktiviert worden war?"

"Nein, aber es gibt keine andere Erklärung. Wenn es jemand aus unseren Reihen wäre, hätten meine Instrumente mir das angezeigt."

"Möglicherweise müssen deine Instrumente mal wieder überprüft werden", entgegnete Aides giftig.

"Beruhige dich, lieber Bruder", versuchte Zeus den Herrn der Unterwelt zu beschwichtigen. "Ich versichere dir, dass meine Instrumente alle einwandfrei funktionieren."

"Aha! Und damit willst du mir den schwarzen Peter zuschieben, indem du einfach behauptest, eines der mythischen Geschöpfe, die bei mir in der Unterwelt eine Heimat gefunden haben, hätte es gewagt, einen Zauber innerhalb der Matrix auszuüben, der eine große, menschliche Metropole betrifft!"

"Nein, nein, Aides, das war keineswegs meine Absicht. Ich bitte dich nur darum, mir bei der Aufklärung dieses unerklärlichen Falles von Magie behilflich zu sein. Jede Art von Rebellion innerhalb der Matrix bedeutet auch einen Angriff gegen unsere ganze Familie!"

"Ach, wirklich?!", gab der Herr der Unterwelt spöttisch zurück. "Da muss ich dir leider widersprechen! Alles, was sich gegen die Matrix richtet, hat einzig und allein mit der Matrix zu tun und richtet sich damit gegen diejenigen, die diese künstliche Welt erschaffen haben. In den Augen der Rebellen von Zion sind das die Maschinen. Die Menschen ahnen doch gar nicht, dass du der Schöpfer ihres Gefängnisses bist!"

"Eines überaus komfortablen Gefängnisses", bemerkte Zeus trocken und lächelte verächtlich. "Seit es die Matrix gibt, haben wir die unberechenbaren Menschen endlich völlig unter Kontrolle, und du musst zugeben, dass auch wir Götter ein recht angenehmes Leben in dieser künstlichen Welt führen."

"Was bleibt uns anderes übrig, da doch die Menschen den Himmel verdunkelt und damit den Großteil des Lebens auf der realen Erde ausgelöscht haben?!"

"Ja, das ist wahr! Es ist die Schuld der Menschen gewesen, nicht die der Maschinen und nicht die unsere! Deshalb lass uns darüber nicht länger streiten, Aides. Wenn du eine andere Erklärung als ich dafür hast, wer den Bannstrahl innerhalb der Matrix verübt hat, dann sag es mir!"

"Tut mir leid, dafür habe auch ich keine Erklärung", behauptete der Gott der Unterwelt. "Aber keines der mythischen Wesen, die hier unten in meinem Reich leben, ist heute Nacht in die Matrix geflogen. Meiner Meinung nach muss es ein überaus begabter, menschlicher Magier sein, der deinen Agenten nur noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Jedenfalls klingt es für mich wie die typische Handlung eines Rebellen von Zion, wenn es um den Angriff auf das Energiesystem eines öffentlichen Gebäudes in der Matrix geht."

"Das kann nicht sein!", widersprach Zeus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum eigentlich nicht! Wer sagt denn, dass es diesen Hitzköpfen nicht gelungen ist, selbst einen neuen 'Auserwählten' zu erzeugen?! Wie du weißt, werden in Zion Kinder geboren, über die du keinerlei Kontrolle hast, lieber Bruder!"

"Ein überaus beunruhigender Gedanke...", murmelte Zeus.

"Ja, allerdings! Und wir werden uns über kurz oder lang etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, um die Menschen in Schach zu halten."

"Wenn sie zu aufmüpfig werden, starte ich die Matrix einfach neu", tat der Oberste der Götter die Bedenken seines Bruders ab. "Dennoch kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich aus den Kindern von Zion ein neuer 'Auserwählter' herauskristallisiert haben könnte."

"Ich schon", widersprach ihm Aides. "Nimm nur mal den legendären Morpheus, der immer noch lebt und sich vielleicht wieder mit seiner früheren Partnerin verbunden hat, die auch eine sehr mutige, starke Frau ist. Ein Nachkomme von solch einem Paar wäre sicherlich ein überragender Mensch, nicht wahr? Und die beiden sind gewiss nicht die einzigen eindrucksvollen Exemplare der Menschheit."

"Du hast recht, ich werde diese Möglichkeit überprüfen und einen Spion nach Zion schicken. Wenn es sich jedoch herausstellt, dass es kein Mensch ist, was gäbe es sonst noch für eine Erklärung außer der, dass es sich um einen aus unserer Familie oder um ein Fabelwesen handelt?"

"Nun...", begann Aides langsam und ließ ein böses Grinsen über sein Gesicht gleiten. "Es gibt da ja noch eine alte, abtrünnige Göttin, der es immerhin seit mehr als 3.000 Jahren gelungen ist, sich erfolgreich vor uns zu verbergen."

"Du sprichst von Demeter, der Mutter deiner Gattin?"

"Von wem sonst? Sie hat meine Tochter entführt und dem Kind wer-weiß-was angetan und Seraph, dieser Verräter, half ihr dabei. Vielleicht stecken die beiden ja hinter dem Angriff auf das Gebäude."

"Das wäre durchaus möglich", räumte Zeus ein und nickte. "Ich werde die Agenten entsprechend instruieren, damit sie all diesen Eventualitäten nachgehen. Danke, Aides, das Gespräch mit dir war äußerst hilfreich."

"Freut mich!", gab der Angesprochene knapp zurück. "Ach, und falls deine Männer zufälligerweise Seraph zu fassen kriegen sollten, dann denk bitte daran, dass er mir gehört!"

"Du sollst ihn bekommen", versprach Zeus.

Aides lächelte zufrieden, nickte seinem Bruder dann ein letztes Mal zu und beendete die Verbindung...

 

=~=~=

 

Nach seinem erfolgreichen Bannfluch gegen den Fernsehturm in Frankfurt am Main kehrte Seraph zum Haus der Wolffs zurück, um nach Sophia zu sehen. Sie deckte gerade eine flache Schale mit einem Handtuch ab, in der Gurkenscheiben schwammen, was der Engel sehr merkwürdig fand. Was für ein Zauber sollte das denn sein? Diente er etwas zur Anregung der Fruchtbarkeit? In diesem Fall handelte es sich um eine harmlose Art von Magie und er hatte seine Energie völlig umsonst verschwendet, als er den Bannstrahl einsetzte. Aber es war Seraph egal. Was auch immer Sophia gerade getan hatte, durch sein Ablenkungsmanöver blieb ihre Handlung von den Agenten der Matrix unbemerkt. Hauptsache, sie war geschützt, alles andere interessierte den Engel nicht.

Er beobachtete zufrieden, wie seine Schutzbefohlene wieder in ihr Bett zurückkehrte und bald darauf tief und friedlich schlief. Sogar ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und das Mädchen erschien Seraph so schön wie kein anderes. Welch ein wundervolles Geschöpf Sophia doch war!

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die alten Kacheln in der Küche wieder zum Glänzen bringen wollte. In der Gewissheit, dass Zeus' Agenten mit der Frage beschäftigt waren, wer den Bannstrahl gegen den Frankfurter Fernsehturm geschleudert hatte, konzentrierte sich Seraph auf die Aufgabe, die er sich vorgenommen hatte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war die Küche des Wolff'schen Hauses so sauber, wie nie zuvor. Die Pflegeeltern würden also nichts daran auszusetzen haben und Sophia in Ruhe lassen...

 

=~=~=

 

Emma und Gero Wolff kehrten gegen halb eins von der Party zurück, die die Reiseveranstalter eigens für die Wochenendtouristen im großen Saal des Hotels organisiert hatten. Das Ehepaar war sehr vergnügt und Gero stellte erleichtert fest, dass das Misstrauen und die schlechte Laune, die seine Frau noch auf der gestrigen Hinfahrt erkennen ließ, jetzt völlig verflogen waren. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch jede Minute an der Seite seiner Emma verbracht, war aufmerksam und liebevoll zu ihr gewesen und durfte nun die Früchte seiner Bemühungen ernten.

Kaum hatten sie beide ihr Hotelzimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, legte Emma die Arme um ihren Mann und küsste ihm leidenschaftlich das Gesicht ab. Etwas, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Gero genoss das zuerst und erwiderte es dann. Sie rieben ihre Körper leicht aneinander und landeten schließlich lachend im Bett, Emma auf ihrem Mann.

"Los, Tiger, zeig mir, was du kannst!", feuerte sie ihn mit vor Lust heiserer Stimme an.

"Na klar, Schatz", versprach er und zog sie in einer Umarmung wieder fester an sich ran, küsste ihre Lippen und drang dann mit der Zunge leidenschaftlich in ihren Mund ein, den seine Frau ihm willig öffnete. Sie fuhr fest durch sein dichtes Haar, während er eine Hand ihren Rücken hinunterwandern ließ und schließlich mit festem Griff eine ihrer Pobacken packte und knetete. Emma stöhnte laut auf und schloss die Augen. Für Gero der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sie in Rückenlage zu bringen, ihren Rock hochzuschieben und sie von ihrem Slip zu befreien. Erwartungsvoll spreizte seine Angetraute ihre Beine und wisperte lüstern: "Los komm, Tiger, mach dein Emmilein glücklich!"

Gero grinste seine Frau breit an, befreite sich nun seinerseits von Hose und Unterhose und kniete sich wieder über sie, beugte sich kurz hinab, um an ihren Nippeln zu lutschen, während er mit einer Hand sanft ihre Scham liebkoste und sich bereit machte, in sie einzudringen. Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie sein Glied erschlaffte! Fassungslos schaute er an sich runter und sah, dass sein Penis, eben noch stramm und aufrecht, jetzt kraftlos herabhing, und das, obwohl er heftige Lust in sich spürte, mit seiner Angetrauten zu schlafen.

"Was ist los, Tiger?", fragte Emma irritiert.

"Ich weiß nicht, Schatz... es geht gerade nicht..."

"Wie? Es geht nicht?! Du willst mich doch, oder?"

Gero schaute wieder seine Frau an und erwiderte: "Natürlich, ich finde dich überaus heiß und attraktiv, meine süße kleine Emma-Maus."

Er küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich, spürte auch, wie die Lustgefühle durch seinen Körper tobten, und war sich sicher, dass sein drittes Bein sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder aufrichten würde, zumal sich Emma unter ihm bewegte, um ihn noch mehr anzuheizen. Doch einen Wimpernschlag später war ihm auch das plötzlich unangenehm und begann, ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Er löste seinen Mund von demjenigen seiner Frau, ließ von ihr ab und rollte sich neben sie.

"Hey, was ist denn los, Tiger?", fragte Emma erstaunt.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht...", erwiderte er voller Scham und wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab. "Es geht nicht... es geht irgendwie nicht..."

"Ach komm, das passiert schon einmal", erklärte seine Frau, nachdem sie einen Blick auf sein erschlafftes Glied geworfen hatte. "Keine Sorge, ich bringe deinen Lümmel wieder auf Touren. Pass mal auf!"

Sie griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Penis und begann, ihn behutsam zu reiben.

"Nein!", jaulte Gero nach 2 Sekunden auf und schlug ihre Hand weg. "Lass das! Das tut weh!"

"Bist du noch ganz dicht?!", fauchte ihn seine Frau an und rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hand. "Was soll denn das? Ich habe nur versucht, dir zu helfen."

"Entschuldige bitte, Emma, aber... aber das, was du gerade getan hast, konnte ich nicht aushalten."

"Das ist doch nicht normal!", stellte sie fest und sah ein wenig besorgt auf ihn hinab. "Vor wenigen Minuten erst habe ich deinen Lümmel doch noch ganz hart an meinen Schenkeln gespürt und nun hängt er schlaff da und man darf dich nicht einmal anfassen! Vielleicht sollte ich einen Arzt rufen?!"

"NEIN!", schrie Gero auf und hielt seine Frau am Arm fest, da sie Anstalten traf, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. "Du rufst niemanden an! Mir ist das Ganze schon peinlich genug. Willst du mich der Lächerlichkeit preisgeben?!"

"Natürlich nicht, aber mit dir ist doch offensichtlich etwas nicht in Ordnung", meinte Emma. "Ein Arzt hat Schweigepflicht, da brauchst du keine Angst haben."

"Nein, Emma, wenn, dann gehe ich zu meinem Urologen", erklärte ihr Mann.

"Aber der Hotelarzt kann deine Schmerzen sicherlich gleich lindern", antwortete sie. "Warum willst du unnötig leiden, Gero?"

"Ach, der Schmerz ist fast weg", sagte der Angesprochene. "Und wenn du mich nicht mehr berührst und wir heute keinen Sex haben, dann kann sich mein Lümmel bestimmt wieder erholen."

"Na schön", meinte sie, wirkte jedoch ungehalten. "Ich kann dich ja schlecht zwingen, dir von dem Hotelarzt helfen zu lassen. Allerdings finde ich es schon merkwürdig, dass du ausgerechnet dann Schmerzen bekommst, wenn du mit mir schlafen sollst. Bist du sicher, dass du dir diese Schmerzen nicht nur einbildest?"

"Natürlich, Schatz", versicherte Gero. "Pass mal auf, wir ruhen uns jetzt ein bisschen aus und dann versuchen wir es noch einmal. Liebe am frühen Morgen ist auch ganz schön, oder?"

Emma lächelte versöhnt und ließ sich wieder neben ihren Mann auf das Bett gleiten. Er zog sie an sich und deckte sie dann beide zu. Wenig später war seine Frau eingeschlafen, während es ihm nicht gelang. Irgendwie fühlte er sich aufgekratzt, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, weshalb. Schließlich kam er auf den Einfall, dass möglicherweise der Alkohol schuld an seiner vorübergehenden Impotenz war. Er hatte auf der Party einfach zu viel getrunken. Ja, das musste es sein! Es hieß ja gemeinhin, dass Alkohol dem geschlechtlichen Akt sehr hinderlich sei. Aber morgen, wenn sein Körper einen Großteil davon verarbeitet hatte, war er sicher wieder in der Lage, seine Frau zu beglücken. Das war auch bitter nötig, um sie von ihrem Verdacht abzulenken, dass er eine Geliebte haben könnte...

 

=~=~=

 

Demeter erhob sich aus dem Bett ihres Gastgebers, in dem er sie freundlicherweise hatte schlafen lassen, und trat beunruhigt ans Fenster, um hinauszusehen. Noch waren keine Agenten in der Gegend zu erkennen, aber sie sollte nicht länger hierbleiben. Ludwig durfte nicht in Gefahr geraten.

Ihre Vision war eindeutig gewesen: Zeus und Aides hatten wegen der Heraufbeschwörung des Bannstrahls Kontakt miteinander aufgenommen und selbstverständlich konnte ihr Schwiegersohn es mal wieder nicht lassen, sie gegenüber dem Herrn aller Götter zu diffamieren. Mit anklagender Stimme verband Aides dabei auf listige Weise die Entführung seines Kindes, die er ihr in die Schuhe schob, mit dem magischen Angriff auf das öffentliche Gebäude in einer Metropole der Matrix. Gleichzeitig unterstellte er ihr, gemeinsam mit Seraph mutwillig gegen Zeus' Gebote verstoßen zu haben, was nicht ganz richtig war.

Oh, Aides verstand es schon immer sehr gut, die Wahrheit zu seinen Gunsten zu verdrehen, obwohl er selbst von sich sagte, stets aufrichtig zu sein. Dabei war an seiner Behauptung gegenüber Zeus lediglich wahr, dass sie die Entführung ihrer Enkelin durch Seraph veranlasst hatte und durch ihre Anweisung an den Engel dafür sorgte, dass dieses gefährliche Kind durch Vernachlässigung erwachsener Menschen in einem Waisenhaus des 19. Jahrhunderts zu Tode kam. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihre Handlungsweise innerhalb der Götterfamilie auf wenig Verständnis stoßen würde, weil keiner ihrer Angehörigen es wahrhaben wollte, dass ein Sprössling von Aides nicht nur den Menschen, sondern sogar den mythischen Wesen und den Göttern schaden könnte. Ihre Handlungsweise basierte daher nicht nur auf Vergeltung, die sie an ihrer illoyalen Tochter und ihrem verhassten Schwiegersohn übte, sondern auch auf einer Vision, welche ihre Enkelin inmitten von lodernden Flammen zeigte, mit glühenden Augen und hasserfülltem Antlitz. Da ihr von Anfang an klar war, dass solch ein Gesicht nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, hatte sie durch ihren Auftrag an Seraph dafür gesorgt, dass dieses gefährliche Kind gar nicht erst zum Problem wurde. Stattdessen brachte sie das Opfer, sich auf ewig vor ihrer eigenen Familie verstecken zu müssen. Denn sie wusste, dass keiner von denen ihr jemals diesen Verrat vergeben würde. Und genau das fand sie bestätigt, als sie die Emotionen ihres Bruders Zeus spürte, nachdem er die Anklagen von Aides erwogen hatte und als plausibel anerkannte.

Natürlich konnten sich alle Götter an einer Hand abzählen, dass sie noch lebte und sich lediglich geschickt vor ihnen zu verbergen verstand. Doch nun, da Seraph es gewagt hatte, gegen ein striktes Verbot des Zeus zu verstoßen, hatte dies den Zorn des Herrn aller Götter entfacht. Dieser war nun grimmig entschlossen, seine Agenten gründlich nach ihr und dem Engel suchen und Aides seine Rache an ihnen beiden für die Entführung seines Kindes nehmen zu lassen. Sie spürte deutlich, dass nichts, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen würde, Zeus milder stimmen konnte.

Allerdings waren seit dem Bestehen der Matrix und der Erschaffung des sogenannten Orakels weder Götter noch Agenten auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich eine Göttin in der Hülle dieses intuitiven Programms verbergen würde. Möglicherweise fand man sie nie. Dennoch hielt sie es vorerst für klüger, Ludwig sofort zu verlassen und sich an einen anderen Ort der Matrix zu begeben, ohne dass einer ihrer Anhänger ihren neuen Aufenthalt kannte. Sie selbst wusste auch nicht so genau, wohin sie eigentlich gehen sollte, aber das fand sich schon, sobald sie im Taxi saß...


	40. Chapter 40

Aides sog scharf die Luft durch die Nase ein, nachdem er das Gespräch mit seinem Bruder beendet hatte. Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen, Zeus davon zu überzeugen, dass kein göttliches oder mythisches Wesen für die erst kürzlich stattgefundenen magischen Handlungen verantwortlich zu machen war... bis auf zwei: Demeter und Seraph, denen er geschickt die mögliche Schuld daran zugeschoben und seinen Bruder damit überzeugt hatte. Zum einen war das nicht von der Hand zu weisen und zum anderen hegte Aides den starken Verdacht, dass tatsächlich Seraph hinter dem Zauberbann gegen das öffentliche Gebäude einer großen Stadt steckte, um die Agenten von den Hexereien Sophia's abzulenken. Diese System-Schutzprogramme waren glücklicherweise nicht sehr versiert darin , magische Aktivitäten von sich aus aufzuspüren, sondern bedurften dazu einer gewissen Lenkung ihres "Architekten", des Schöpfers der Matrix.

Da sein Bruder und er sich stets gut verstanden und geschätzt hatten, war es ein Leichtes gewesen, Zeus auf Demeter und Seraph oder einen menschlichen Magier als Urheber der bemerkenswerten Ereignisse der letzten Zeit aufmerksam zu machen, um so von Sophia abzulenken - und jetzt galt es, dieses ungewöhnlich begabte Mädchen endlich zu finden! Allerdings plante er nicht, den ihm von seinem Bruder an die Seite gestellten Agenten über seine neuesten Vermutungen zu informieren. Wie gut, dass er noch nicht dazu gekommen war, Shamus mitzuteilen, dass sich seine mutmaßliche Tochter in einem deutschsprachigen Land aufhielt. Vielmehr entschied er sich dazu, sein bisheriges Wissen mit zwei anderen Wesen, die stets loyal zu ihm gestanden hatten und die er für fähiger als den Rest seiner Handlanger hielt, zu teilen und diese auf die Suche nach Sophia zu schicken.

Die langen, schlanken Finger von Aides flogen beinah über die Tasten seiner Sprechanlage, als er die geheime Nummer wählte, unter denen er Castor und Pollux stets erreichte. Die beiden Geister-Zwillinge schliefen so gut wie nie, da sie dies einfach nicht benötigten. Dass er sie für eine Weile in den Urlaub geschickt hatte, stellte lediglich eine Belohnung für sie dar, Im Grunde hätte er ihnen gern noch etwas mehr Freizeit zugestanden, aber so, wie die Dinge im Augenblick liefen, bedurfte er dringend ihrer Hilfe.

Auf dem Bildschirm der Sprechanlage tauchte nun das Bild eines Zwillings auf, dessen Augen, durch eine dunkle Sonnenbrille verdeckt, dennoch aufmerksam auf den Gott der Unterwelt gerichtet waren.

"Ja, Herr, was können wir für Sie tun?"

"Ihr müsst ein junges Mädchen für mich aufspüren", befahl Aides. "Sie ist zwischen 14 - 16 Jahre alt, heißt Sophia und lebt in Europa. Derzeit hält sie sich in einem Land auf, in dem Deutsch gesprochen wird."

"Selbstverständlich, Herr. Wie sieht die Kleine denn aus?"

"Etwa 1,60 m groß, sehr schlank, schulterlanges, glattes Haar und große, braune Augen. Sophia ist noch ein Schulkind, verfügt aber über besondere Fähigkeiten. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet es spüren, wenn ihr in ihre Nähe kommt."

"Wir werden tun, was in unseren Kräften steht, um das Mädchen zu finden, Herr, aber ich fürchte, es könnte doch eine Weile dauern. Immerhin ist das Gebiet, in dem sie sich aufhält, nicht gerade klein. Gibt es möglicherweise noch einen Hinweis, um es einzugrenzen?"

"Nein, der einzige Anhaltspunkt ist die deutsche Sprache... ach, und es muss sich um eine Großstadt handeln, möglicherweise sogar eine der Hauptstädte. Beginnt die Suche zuerst in einer der Metropolen Europas!"

"Ja, Herr", erwiderte der Zwilling ergeben. "Was sollen wir mit dem Mädchen machen, wenn wir es gefunden haben? Wünschen Sie, dass wir sie zu Ihnen in den Palast bringen?"

"Nein, setzt mich nur davon in Kenntnis, wenn ihr sie aufgespürt habt!", erklärte Aides in strengem Ton. "Ansonsten lasst euch möglichst nicht vor der Kleinen blicken; sie soll nicht wissen, dass ihr sie überwacht. Sorgt lediglich dafür, dass dem Kind kein Leid geschieht. Wenn es nötig ist, räumt ihr diejenigen, die Sophia etwas antun wollen, sofort aus dem Weg. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden?!"

"Vollkommen, Herr", versicherte sein Gesprächspartner und nickte, während er seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzog.

"Gut, viel Erfolg!"

 

! ~O~O~ !

 

Demeter starrte gedankenverloren von der Reling des Schiffes, das erst vor wenigen Minuten abgelegt und den Hafen Mega-City's bereits weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, auf das Wasser, als sie vor ihrem inneren Auge plötzlich sah, dass Castor und Pollux, die beiden dämonischen Zwillingsdiener von Aides, ein kurzes Gespräch mit ihrem Herrn führten, ehe sie sich ganz weit hoch in die Luft über den Wolken erhoben und dann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit davonbrausten. Ihr Auftrag war es, ein Kind aufzuspüren, welches mit besonderen Kräften begabt war, weil Aides es für sich haben wollte. Sie konnte genau spüren, wie sehr es ihren verhassten Schwiegersohn nach diesem jungen Mädchen verlangte. Es war ein Kind... es war noch ein Kind... ein Kind, das ein magisches Ritual vollzogen hatte... sicherlich handelte es sich um die kleine Freundin von Seraph, der ja vermutet hatte, dass sie der Grund für das Auftauchen der Agenten in ihrer Wohngegend war. Die alte Göttin beschloss, den Engel sofort davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, damit er das Mädchen sowohl vor den Systemwächtern als auch vor den Handlangern ihres Schwiegersohnes in Sicherheit bringen konnte! Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von Zeus oder einem der anderen Götter zu erregen, die sicherlich durch den Vorfall mit dem Zauberbann besonders wachsam waren? Telepathie kam gar nicht in Frage, das war viel zu gefährlich! Sie musste schon auf die menschlichen Möglichkeiten zurückgreifen...

 

=~=~=

 

Als der Morgen langsam über Frankfurt heraufdämmerte und immer noch kein Agent in dem Wohnviertel aufgetaucht war, fühlte sich Seraph sicher genug, um eine rasche Flugreise nach Mega-City anzutreten. Schließlich brauchten Sophia und ihre Freundin so schnell wie möglich ihre Pässe, damit sie endlich aus dieser Stadt verschwinden konnten. Da das Orakel schon alles mit ein paar Leuten aus Zion klar gemacht hatte, dauerte es bestimmt nicht lange, bis die nötigen Papiere fertig waren. Danach käme er sofort zurück, um den Mädchen zu helfen, unentdeckt aus dieser Stadt hinauszugelangen. Er hoffte natürlich, dass Sophia bis dahin nichts Spektakuläres mehr anstellte.

Seraph seufzte traurig, als er ihm bewusst wurde, dass ein verliebter Junge das beste Mittel war, um seine kleine Göttin von weiteren Unsinnigkeiten abzulenken. Es war also nur wünschenswert, wenn Konstantin im Laufe des Tages vorbeikam, um Sophia zu besuchen. Vielleicht wurden auch die Pflegeeltern unter diesen Umständen ein wenig freundlicher zu den ihnen anvertrauten Mädchen. Schließlich konnte das Ehepaar die beiden nicht ewig von der Gesellschaft Gleichaltriger abschotten.

Diese Überlegungen erfüllten den Engel mit Trauer, aber er musste es wohl akzeptieren. Glücklicherweise bestand die Aussicht, dass er Sophia und ihre Freundin bald aus diesem Umfeld herausführen konnte. Und er nahm sich vor, alles zu tun, um sie die schlimme Zeit vergessen zu lassen... und vor allem sollte Sophia Konstantin vergessen...

 

=~=~=

 

Obwohl Sophia erst um etwa 4.00 Uhr morgens eingeschlafen war - glücklich in der Gewissheit, dass ihre Freundin Flora nun vor den Nachstellungen des Pflegevaters geschützt war - , erwachte sie bereits wieder um halb acht und fühlte sich gut erholt. Kaum erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie Gero Wolff mit einem magischen Fluch belegt hatte, setzte sich das Mädchen spontan im Bett auf. Ihr kam wieder in den Sinn, welch eine starke Energie durch ihren Körper geflutet war und wie sehr sie sich anstrengen musste, damit ihr diese mächtige Kraft nicht entglitt. Und dann dieses freundliche Gesicht einer alten Frau mit zwei dunklen Augen, die ihren ähnlich waren. Gleich morgen würde sie in der Schulbibliothek nachschauen, ob sie ein Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberei oder etwas Ähnliches fand. Dort stand gewiss etwas über Visionen, die einen während eines magischen Rituals überkommen konnten. Außerdem war Dienstag der letzte Schultag und sie könnte sich dieses Buch ausleihen.

Um Flora nicht aufzuwecken, kletterte Sophia leise und vorsichtig aus ihrem Bett, ging ins Bad, um rasch ihre Morgentoilette hinter sich zu bringen, zog sich dann an und eilte in die Küche. Dort schwammen immer noch die verhexten Gurkenscheiben, die einen symbolisch zerstörten Körperteil von Gero Wolff repräsentierten, abgedeckt in einer Schale mit Salzlösung. Das Mädchen entfernte das Handtuch von dem Gefäß, legte dieses ausgebreitet auf den Tisch, zog sich dann die Haushaltshandschuhe an und nahm eine Gurkenscheibe nach der anderen vorsichtig aus dem Salzwasser, um sie auf das Handtuch zu legen. Als sie damit fertig war, verschwand sie mit der immer noch vollen Schale auf die Toilette im Erdgeschoss, in die sie das Salzwasser hineingoss und es danach in die Kanalisation spülte.

"Jetzt muss ich nur noch die Gurkenscheiben irgendwo verbrennen", dachte Sophia und kehrte in die Küche zurück. Zuerst spülte sie die Schale mit heißen Wasser ab, dann nahm sie das Handtuch, auf dem die Gurkenscheiben lagen, und knotete es zu, so dass es zu einer Art Beutel für die geschnittenen Gemüseteile wurde. Danach ging sie mit ihrer leichten Last zur Haustür, öffnete diese mit dem Dietrich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schuppen, in dem das alte Fahrrad stand, welches ihr die Pflegeeltern überlassen hatten. Sophia überprüfte noch einmal, ob das Handtuch auch fest genug verknotet war und hängte es danach über einen Lenker des Rades, bevor sie aus dem Schuppen fuhr. Kaum hatte sie das Grundstück der Wolffs verlassen, gesellte sich plötzlich wie aus den Nichts ein Mofa an ihre Seite. Überrascht schaute sie neben sich und musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn auf dem motorisierten Zweirad saß niemand anderer als Kurt, der jedoch keinen Helm trug.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn, nachdem sie ihre Fahrt gestoppt hatte. "Ist es nicht gefährlich, ohne Schutz auf dem Kopf Mofa zu fahren?"

"Mag sein", gab Kurt breit grinsend zurück und hielt ebenfalls an. "Aber Gefahr ist mein zweiter Vorname."

"Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte Sophia spöttisch.

"Ja, sonst hätte ich mich nicht darauf eingelassen, deinen Pflegevater heimlich zu fotografieren oder einen Deal wegen eurer Pässe einzugehen", erwiderte der Junge.

"Welchen Deal denn?"

"Darum brauchst du dich nicht zu kümmern, ich habe alles klar gemacht. Jedenfalls werdet ihr in zwei Tagen eure Pässe erhalten", versprach Kurt.

"Wirklich? Das wäre ja großartig!"

"Ja, nicht wahr? In den Ferien kann man am besten abhauen, da es bei den vielen Urlaubern kaum auffällt, wenn ihr mit ihnen verreist."

"Und was soll ich meinen Pflegeeltern erzählen?"

"Oh... gar nichts. Wir machen einen Treffpunkt aus, wo ich euch die Papiere übergebe - und wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch sogar Bahntickets besorgen, damit ihr erst mal aus Frankfurt herauskommt."

"Das wäre phantastisch! Allerdings haben Flora und ich nur wenig Geld."

"Findet sich alles, Sophia, verlass dich nur auf mich!"

Das Mädchen bedachte Kurt mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

"Du wirst doch wohl nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn machen, den du danach bereuen könntest?", hakte sie nach.

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Die Sache ist ziemlich sicher", behauptete der Junge selbstbewusst. "Es dürfte kein Problem sein, eure Pflegeeltern mit einem Trick für ein bis zwei Stunden aus dem Haus zu locken. Danach könnt ihr das Haus verlassen!"

"Und dann treffen wir uns am Hauptbahnhof?"

"Genau, und zwar bei den Schließfächern."

"Okay, das finden wir schon."

"Dann wäre das also abgemacht", stellte Kurt zufrieden fest und beäugte dann interessiert das verknotete Handtuch, das als Beutel über einem Lenker seiner Gesprächspartnerin hing. "Eigentlich geht es mich nichts an, aber ich bin sehr neugierig. Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor? Und was versteckst du in dem Handtuch?"

"Schlecht gewordenes Gemüse, das ich entsorgen will", behauptete Sophia.

"Warum wirfst du es nicht einfach in die Bio-Tonne?"

"Nein, geht nicht! Es... es stinkt ziemlich und deshalb will ich es lieber verbrennen."

"Aha, und wo?"

"Du bist wirklich sehr neugierig", stellte das Mädchen ein wenig ungehalten fest. "Aber schön, ich werde es dir sagen: Ich will auf einen der Grillplätze außerhalb der Stadt fahren. Da findet sich sicher eine Möglichkeit, das verdorbene Gemüse zu verbrennen."

"Ganz schön weiter Weg mit dem Fahrrad", meinte Kurt. "Komm, steig hinten bei mir auf! Ich fahr dich hin!"

"Nein, nein, ich hasse es, von jemandem abhängig zu sein", erwiderte Sophia. "Das Radfahren macht mir nicht so viel aus und außerdem soll es sehr gesund sein. Bis zum nächsten Grillplatz ist es von hier nur knapp eine halbe Stunde. Was macht das schon?"

"Ja, ja, die Frauen von heute", seufzte der Junge mit gespielter Verzweiflung und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. "Wollen um jeden Preis unabhängig sein und machen sich damit das Leben unnötig schwer."

"Egal, ist doch mein Problem", gab das Mädchen zurück und drehte ihm eine Nase.

Kurt musste lachen, dann schlug er vor: "Also schön, wenn du partout nicht bei mir aufsteigen willst, dann halte dich doch hinten am Rahmen meines Gepäckträgers fest. Auf diese Weise sind wir schnell auf dem Grillplatz."

"Bist du sicher, dass das erlaubt ist?"

"Nein, es ist natürlich nicht erlaubt, aber im Moment sind weit und breit keine Bullen zu sehen. Ist ja auch noch ziemlich früh am Tag und außerdem glaube ich, dass die Mehrzahl der Ordnungs- und Sicherheitskräfte genügend mit den Problemen am Fernsehturm zu tun hat."

"Probleme am Fernsehturm?", fragte Sophia erstaunt.

"Hast du es noch nicht gehört?"

"Nein, was denn?"

"Heute Nacht ist die gesamte Energieversorgung am Main-Tower ausgefallen und man hat bis jetzt erst einen Teil davon wieder zum Laufen gebracht. Darüber hinaus ist heute Morgen auch noch die Energieversorgung in den Geschäftsvierteln, die unmittelbar an den Main-Tower angrenzen, zusammengebrochen. Unter diesen Umständen interessiert sich niemand für zwei Teenie's, die zum Grillplatz wollen."

Sophia überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Rahmen aus, in dem der Gepäckträger von Kurt's Mofa eingelassen war. Der Junge grinste, vergewisserte sich, dass das Mädchen sich auch richtig festhielt, und gab dann Gas. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit von ca. 30 km/h zog er sie auf dem Fahrrad hinter sich her, ohne dass ihnen auf dem Weg irgendeine Menschenseele begegnete. Innerhalb von etwa 10 Minuten waren sie etwas außerhalb von Frankfurt in einer Schrebergarten-Kolonie, in deren unmittelbarer Nähe sich ein großer Platz mit einer Grillhütte und einem Grillgerät befand. Auch hier war es menschenleer, so dass die beiden Teenager machen konnten, was sie wollten.

Nachdem Kurt sein Motorrad angehalten und damit auch Sophia auf ihrem Fahrrad zum Stehen gebracht hatte, schaltete er die Maschine aus, während das Mädchen von ihrem Rad abstieg, das verknotete Handtuch sofort an sich nahm und sich vorsichtig der Grillhütte näherte. Kurt folgte ihr, nachdem er sein Gefährt abgeschlossen hatte, um ihr zu helfen. Außerdem war er sehr neugierig darauf, wie dieses Gemüse aussah, das angeblich aufgrund seiner Verderbtheit so schlecht roch, dass Sophia es für nötig hielt, es zu verbrennen.

Währenddessen war das Mädchen in die Hütte getreten und schaute sich aufmerksam um. Bald hatte es den Grill entdeckt und kniete sich davor, um sich die Vorrichtung, auf der normalerweise die Holzkohle gelegt und zum Brennen gebracht wurde, anzuschauen.

"Kohle wird hier keine sein", bemerkte Kurt trocken. "Die Leute bringen immer zwei bis drei Säcke mit, wenn sie ein Fest machen."

"Na wenn schon! Ein Feuer wird man trotzdem machen können, oder?"

"Was denn? Ohne Brennmaterial?", spottete Kurt.

Sophia schaute zu ihm hoch und erklärte: "Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich etwas dabei habe, das ich verbrennen will?"

"Du meist, dein schlecht gewordenes Gemüse?", fragte der Junge verblüfft.

"Ja, natürlich! Ich will doch nichts grillen, sondern nur dieses Gemüse verbrennen!"

"Du hast vielleicht merkwürdige Einfälle", meinte Kurt und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch dann ging er neben dem Mädchen in die Hocke und holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein Feuerzeug heraus. "Na los, dann gib mir ein Stück davon, um das Feuer zu entfachen."

"Ein Stück? Quatsch!", erklärte Sophia und packte das Handtuch entschlossen auf den Grill. "Zünde den Stoff an und dann wird alles, was sich da drin befindet, sicherlich innerhalb weniger Minuten zu Asche werden."

Der Junge starrte sie einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, dann verbreitete sich über sein Gesicht erneut ein Grinsen und er klappte den Deckel des Feuerzeuges auf, entzündete es und hielt die Flamme dann an das Handtuch. Ein paar Sekunden später begann es langsam aufzuflackern, doch dann dauerte es nicht lange, bis alles hell aufloderte und das Feuer gierig den Stoff samt Inhalt verschlang.

Sophia sah diesem Geschehen mit leuchtenden Augen zu, während Kurt erst auf den Grill mit dem ungewöhnlichen Brennmaterial blickte und dann das Mädchen ansah. Dabei fragte er sich, warum sie das Verbrennen von angeblich verdorbenem Gemüse so froh stimmte. Die Klassenkameradin seiner Cousine war schon recht seltsam, aber nichtsdestotrotz ziemlich attraktiv und er wollte möglichst viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen, so lange sie sich noch in Frankfurt aufhielt.

"Habt ihr für heute schon etwas vor?", erkundigte er sich neugierig, ohne seinen Blick von Sophia zu nehmen.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete sie. "Unsere Pflegeeltern werden im Laufe des Tages nach Hause kommen und wenn wir nicht da sind, gibt es wieder Ärger mit ihnen."

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie vor heute Abend da sein werden", meinte Kurt. "Bis dahin könnten Flora, du und ich doch etwas zusammen unternehmen."

"Nein, ich denke nicht", erklärte Sophia, die ihre Augen erneut auf das brennende Handtuch gerichtet hatte. Es war mittlerweile schwarz geworden, flackerte immer noch und zu allem Überfluss begann nun dunkler Rauch den Grill zu umhüllen. Kurt begann zu husten und erhob sich keuchend, während der beißende Geruch dem Mädchen nichts auszumachen schien.

"Lass uns rausgehen!", schlug er mit erstickter Stimme vor, drehte sich um und verließ die Hütte. Als er draußen war, wandte er sich wieder dem Eingang zu, in der Erwartung, dass Sophia jeden Augenblick hinauskommen würde. Aber dem war nicht so. Er wartete einige Sekunden, dann beschlich ihn Sorge um das Mädchen und er lief wieder in die Hütte hinein. Sophia hatte sich inzwischen wieder erhoben, stand jedoch immer noch vor dem Grill und beobachtete, wie der Rauch allmählich nachließ und ein letztes Glühen auf einem Haufen Asche langsam erstarb.

"Was, um alles in der Welt, ist so interessant an einem brennenden Handtuch?", erkundigte sich Kurt mit leichter Verärgerung in der Stimme. Sophia drehte sich halb zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln.

"Man muss doch aufpassen, dass nicht zufällig ein Funke herausspringt und womöglich dieses schöne Hütte in Brand setzt", erklärte sie dann, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit nur sichergehen wollte, dass auch ja all das verhexte Zeug sich tatsächlich in Rauch auflöste. Der Zauber war nun endgültig abgeschlossen und sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass Gero Wolff ab jetzt Flora in Ruhe lassen würde.

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir bist, Sophia?"

"Du musst nicht alles wissen, was ich tue", gab sie ironisch zurück. "Jede Frau hat ihre Geheimnisse."

"Okay...", kam es gedehnt von Kurt's Lippen, während er das Mädchen verständnislos musterte. "Und was ist so geheimnisvoll an verdorbenem Gemüse, das man verbrennt?"

"Nichts, was dich etwas angeht!"

"Sag mal... war da wirklich Gemüse drin in dem Handtuch?"

"Ja, da war wirklich Gemüse drin! Und nun hör auf mit der Fragerei! Ich möchte jetzt wieder nach Hause fahren. Flora wartet bestimmt schon auf mich!"

"Gute Idee! Bestimmt kann ich sie dazu bewegen, ein paar Stunden das Haus zu verlassen!"

*

Gero Wolff und seine Frau schliefen tief und fest und Gero träumte davon, auf einer Insel zu sein, auf der es viele schöne Mädchen gab. Sie trugen halbdurchsichtige Kleider und er war der einzige Mann. Sie lächelten ihm verheißungsvoll zu und er griff nach einer von ihnen, doch sie lachte nur und entwand sich geschickt seinen Händen. Er konnte sie einfach nicht festhalten. Auch die nächste und übernächste, die er fing, entglitt ihm. Und plötzlich fühlte er die Hitze, die von seinem Unterleib aufstieg. Erst war es nur warm, dann wurde es heiß und unangenehm und plötzlich erfüllte ein glühender Schmerz die Stelle, an der sich seine Scham befand. Als er an sich heruntersah, erblickte er einen brennenden Busch.

"Hilfe!", entfuhr es ihm entsetzt und er blickte voller Panik um sich. Die halbverhüllten Jungfrauen sahen ihn verwundert an. "Hilfe! So helft mir doch. Ich verbrenne! Ich VERBRENNE!!!"

Ein großer, kalter Strahl von Wasser platschte ihm ins Gesicht... und dann erwachte er... kam wieder zu sich und erblickte über sich das Antlitz seiner Frau.

"Gero! Gero, wach auf! Es ist alles wieder gut!", sprach Emma beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Er bemerkte, dass sie ein leeres Glas in der Hand hielt und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie ihm wohl Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet haben musste. Welch ein Glück, dass er nur einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

"Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus, Schatz", bemerkte seine Frau und sah ihn besorgt an. "Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, den Hotelarzt zu konsultieren."

"Ach Unsinn, Emma", wehrte er ab und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl er sich noch immer unwohl fühlte. "Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt, das ist alles."

Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus und zog sie an sich ran.

"Komm her, Emmi-Maus, lass uns noch ein bisschen kuscheln", brummelte er.

Seine Frau schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, beugte sich über ihn und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Etwas, das er überaus genoss und das ihn erregte. Er spürte ihre Brüste an seinem Körper, ihn packte wieder das Verlangen, mit ihr zu schlafen. Erregt schlang er seine Arme um ihren Leib, zog ihn ganz herunter, so dass sie neben ihm lag, und begann, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Doch als seine Erregung zu steigen begann, spürte er, dass sich gleichzeitig damit ein Schmerz in seinem Unterleib auszubilden begann. Verdammt, ging das schon wieder los?

"Was ist denn, Schatz?", hörte er die Stimme seiner Frau.

"Nichts, Emma, ich will nur nichts überstürzen", behauptete er und begann erneut, sie mit seinen Lippen und Händen zu liebkosen. Ihre Leidenschaft war zweifellos geweckt und sie war mehr als bereit, sich ihm hinzugeben. Schon spürte er, wie sie ihm ihre Schenkel öffnete. Gero beschloss, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und sich völlig auf seine Erregung zu konzentrieren. Beinah trotzig nahm er die obere Position ein, sein drittes Bein war hart und hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er seinen ehelichen Pflichten nicht nachkommen könnte. Als er jedoch begann, in seine Frau einzudringen, nahm der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib wieder zu; und als er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen, fuhren heftige Schmerzattacken durch seinen ganzen Körper und sein bestes Stück fühlte sich an, als sei es eine einzige, brennende Fackel... eine Fackel, die sein drittes Bein verbrannte und danach wohl auch seinen übrigen Leib zu Asche verwandeln würde.

Gequält hielt Gero mit seiner sexuellen Aktivität inne, schloss die Augen und zog seinen kleinen Mann aus dem Unterleib seiner Frau, ließ sich zur Seite rollen und wand sich in Schmerzen. In seine Augen traten Tränen.

"Mir reicht's jetzt!", schimpfte Emma, setzte sich auf und griff nach dem Telefon, das auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett stand. "Ich rufe jetzt den Arzt!"

Gero wollte protestieren, doch er war vor lauter Schmerzen unfähig dazu und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein... 


End file.
